How would you feel (if I told you I loved you?)
by raquellu47
Summary: El amor se enamora de todo aquello que es diferente, único, mágico, complicado. Y Chloe es amor, y Beca es diferente, única, mágica y complicada. Y Chloe solo puede pensar en que debería haberlo visto venir. O, seis "te quiero" a lo largo de los años que se conocen, y cómo afectan a su amistad.
1. 1

**A/N: ¡Holaaaa de nuevo! ¿Me echabáis de menos?**

 **Bueno, pues aquí traigo otro fic nuevo. Llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea guardada en el ordenador, y gracias a que le di tiempo, ha crecido y evolucionado hasta convertirse en algo mucho más grande, complicado y bonito de lo que habría sido si lo hubiera escrito en cuanto se me ocurrió. Tengo mucha ilusión con este fic, primero, porque llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo tan angsty y, aviso ya, este fic tendrá final feliz pero para llegar a él habrá que sufrir un poquito; y segundo, porque está** **narrado desde el POV de Chloe, lo cual supone un gran reto para mí porque me resulta más fácil escribir desde el POV de Beca porque somos muy parecidas en personalidad y mentalidad. Estimo que tendrá alrededor de 9 o 10 capítulos, eso ya se irá viendo.**

 **Datos importantes: el título del fic es una canción de Ed Sheeran, "How would you feel?". El título de este capítulo es de otra canción de Ed Sheeran (¿obsesionada? ¿yo? ¿en qué te basas?), "This". Ambas son preciosas y ambas están más que recomendadas.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **1.** **YOU ARE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW**

( _Freshman_ _Year_ )

A Chloe Beale siempre le ha resultado extremadamente sencillo amar.

Amar es su segunda naturaleza, su primer instinto. Amar es para Chloe tan fácil como respirar y tan placentero como un buen orgasmo. Esa canción de Los Beatles que dice "all you need is love" es su filosofía de vida.

Dice su madre que, nada más nacer, tras solo dos llantos, Chloe ya estaba riendo y haciendo reír a todos los presentes en la sala. Su primera palabra, en lugar de los típicos mamá o papá, fue "quiero"; y antes que gatear, Chloe ya daba abrazos.

Si bien es cierto que Chloe no está muy segura de la veracidad de estos hechos, ya que su madre puede estar perfectamente exagerando las cosas para complacerla, sabedora de que esas pequeñas historietas que la pelirroja ha crecido escuchando solo amplifican su alma caritativa. Y, además, porque, ¿qué madre no quiere que su hijo sea especial y diferente a todos los demás?

Y tampoco es que Chloe pueda corroborarlo de otra forma. Su hermano Charlie solo tenía cinco años cuando ella era un bebé y sus recuerdos de aquella época giran en torno a pintar con los dedos en clase y jugar con Legos en la alfombra del salón los fines de semana. La memoria de su abuela está empezando a desvanecerse y su padre…

Bueno, su padre fue el primero en jamás romperle el corazón.

Un día, Frank Beale se levantó, desayunó junto a su mujer e hijos, se despidió de ellos con dos besos en la frente y un revuelto de pelo antes de marcharse al trabajo, y nunca más volvió.

\- Fue un fallo cardíaco – le contó su madre una vez Chloe tuvo edad suficiente para comprender lo que esas palabras significaban –. Su corazón estaba tan lleno de amor por nosotros que no fue capaz de seguir trabajando.

Como veis, su madre tenía tendencia a endulzar las cosas, pero con este suceso en concreto, Chloe siempre agradece que esa sea la explicación que siempre les dio. Desde el momento en que acudieron corriendo al hospital, hasta el día que, en el cementerio, vieron a su padre desaparecer en el fondo de un agujero, su madre siempre les repetía una y otra vez lo mismo:

\- Su corazón estaba tan lleno de amor por nosotros que no fue capaz de seguir trabajando.

Así que esa fue la primera vez que Chloe experimentó lo que era tener el corazón roto y pensar que nunca jamás volvería a curar. Porque quizá fuera solo una niña cuando su padre falleció, pero a esa edad ya se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a cada persona que consideraba digna de darle su amor. Y su padre siempre fue especial para ella, aparte de por el obvio motivo de que era _su padre_.

Chloe era su ojito derecho, su niña pequeña. Si con Charlie montaba Legos en la alfombra del salón los fines de semana, a Chloe se la llevaba al campo para enseñarle a amar todos los tipos de criaturas vivientes existentes en el mundo. Jugaba con ella a las Barbies o peleaban en un lío de cojines en el sillón. Le dejaba que le hiciera todo tipo de maquillajes extravagantes y ella no se quejaba si, cuando le tocaba a su padre hacerle las trenzas, sus suaves mechones cobrizos terminaban completamente enmarañados.

Uno pensaría que, después del dolor desgarrador que supuso la pérdida de su padre, habría sido normal que Chloe hubiera cambiado. Que hubiera aprendido a proteger su corazón un poquito mejor, a no regalarlo con tanta facilidad.

Pero no fue así.

Porque Chloe Beale es amor puro e inadulterado. Decir "te quiero" le resulta tan fácil como a otras personas decir "hola" o "gracias". Y nunca ha visto motivos para cambiar su forma de ser, porque está convencida de que el amor puede hacer la diferencia. Si todo el mundo sonriera un poco más y fuera más amable con los demás, la Tierra sería un lugar mejor. Seguro que no habría tantas lágrimas, tanta desgracia, tanta miseria y tanta guerra. El miedo y el odio no tendrían tanto poder, porque en cuanto empieza a brillar el sol, las sombras desaparecen.

El día que dijo adiós a su padre en el cementerio, Chloe se propuso ser ese sol. Su madre se deshacía en lágrimas a su lado, su hermano intentaba hacerse el duro, pero Chloe podía ver la frecuencia con la que tragaba saliva y parpadeaba. Y se dijo a sí misma que no dejaría que ese fuera un estado permanente para su familia, porque sabía que su padre no querría eso.

Frank Beale era capaz de calentar una habitación con el retumbar de sus carcajadas, y sus ojos azules, que sus dos hijos habían heredado, brillaban con la intensidad de un cielo en un día de verano caluroso y despejado. Sus abrazos eran cálidos y enormes, te podías perder en uno de ellos, y desprendían seguridad y amor sin importar el momento en que lo diera.

Él no habría querido que llorasen su pérdida, habría querido que le recordasen entre risas, y Chloe convirtió en su misión extinguir la tristeza que podía ver en la mirada cansada de su madre, en las pequeñas sonrisas de su hermano, en sí misma. Sabía que sería imposible quitarla del todo, pero tampoco era eso lo que quería. Lo que esperaba conseguir era volver más o menos a la normalidad, a que su casa fuera un hogar cálido y desbordante de amor, aunque ya no estuviera la corpulenta figura de su padre para atraparles a todos en un abrazo grupal.

Con abrazos y mucho amor, fue curando a su madre y a su hermano. Se fue curando a sí misma. Porque estaba segura de que su padre, allá donde estuviera, estaría orgulloso de ella por lo que estaba haciendo.

De modo que Chloe continuó siendo Chloe. Amar siguió siendo su segunda naturaleza, su primer instinto. Amar siguió siendo tan fácil como respirar, y tan placentero como un buen orgasmo. Esa canción de Los Beatles que dice "all you need is love" siguió siendo su filosofía de vida.

Seguía resultándole extremadamente sencillo amar, y seguía haciéndolo sin restricciones.

Chloe no discrimina a nadie, porque para ella todo el mundo merece ser amado. Hubiera cometido los errores que hubiera cometido, las segundas oportunidades se crearon para algo, ¿no? Cree en el perdón, en la bondad y su poder para cambiar el mundo, en el optimismo.

Si Chloe te considera digno, puedes estar seguro de que vas a tener a una de las personas más leales del mundo a tu lado. Siempre estará ahí cuando la necesites, ya sea para hacerte entrar en razón después de haber cometido un gran error, o para prestarte un hombro sobre el que llorar y susurrarte palabras de ánimo hasta que consiga hacerte sentir mejor.

Si Chloe te considera digno, te regalará su corazón. Al completo. Porque le es tan fácil amar que no sabe cómo hacerlo sin entregarse al cien por cien. Ella salta de cabeza al agua sin siquiera pensar en coger un salvavidas, sin preocuparse por el estado en que se encuentre la marea. Se sumerge de pies a cabeza y confía ciegamente en ti. En que no la vas a dejar ahogarse.

Porque Chloe Beale es amor, y el amor es ciego. El amor solo ve lo mejor de las personas. El amor perdona incluso cuando ya está más que demostrado que lo mejor es pasar página.

Lógicamente, esto supone que Chloe también sabe muy bien qué es que te rompan el corazón. Múltiples veces. Algunas veces no es grave, se sana con un poco de tiempo y mimo. Pero otras veces… Otras veces parece que no va a haber vuelta atrás, parece que va a ser imposible recomponerlo para que vuelva a latir. Otras veces es… como perder a su padre de nuevo.

Sin embargo, siempre se repone. Siempre lo supera.

Y, una vez más, vuelve a entregar su corazón entero al siguiente al que considera digno.

Alguna gente la consideraría estúpida por tropezar siempre con la misma piedra y nunca aprender la lección. Alguna gente sacudiría la cabeza al ver cómo siempre tiene sonrisas y palabras buenas incluso para la gente que peor la ha tratado, que más ha pisoteado y destrozado su corazón sin siquiera una disculpa o una mirada atrás.

Esa gente, lo más probable, es que sienta envidia. O, incluso, que sienta miedo de la maravilla que es Chloe Beale.

Otra gente, sin embargo, lo encuentra admirable. Que exista alguien tan desinteresado, tan amable, tan intrigado por las cosas más pequeñas y sencillas de la vida. Que sea capaz de amar de esa forma, al completo, sin límites ni miedo. Que tenga un ansia insaciable por conocer, por preocuparse, por ayudar.

Esa otra gente, es la gente que se enamora completa y perdidamente de Chloe.

Porque Chloe Beale es amor y todo lo que eso conlleva, pero también es capaz de generar esa misma reacción en los demás. Ver a Chloe da la misma sensación que ver a un unicornio, o cualquier otro tipo de criatura de la que solo has oído hablar en cuentos llenos de fantasía y magia y siempre has asumido que eran solo eso, cuentos. Porque algo así, criaturas tan bellas, _solo_ pueden existir en cuentos.

El conjunto de todo esto, la suma de todos los factores, es lo que hace a Chloe, Chloe.

Y ahora mismo, Chloe es una estudiante de último año en la universidad de Barden que forma parte del grupo femenino de a cappella las Barden Bellas. Más concretamente, es la _co-capitana_ de las Bellas junto a su mejor amiga Aubrey. Sin embargo, a pesar de la emoción de por fin ser las líderes de las Bellas y haberse librado de la tirana de Alice, ambas mejores amigas deben admitir que están muy perdidas.

No es que Alice les dejase una guía, o les explicase cómo dirigir a las Bellas precisamente. Si Chloe no recuerda mal, y cuando se trata de gente que le importa y a la que quiere, tiene una memoria casi fotográfica; lo último que Alice les gritó – porque parecía no saber hablarles en otro tono de voz – fue algo en relación con el vómito a propulsión de Aubrey durante las semifinales del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella.

\- Espero que la próxima vez os resbaléis en él – les espetó, su rímel corrido por las lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza y todavía agarrando el micrófono que, minutos antes, estaba usando para cantar en frente de cientos de personas.

Y las cosas no están yendo nada bien para ellas cuando hasta Bárbara las rechaza después de haberse presentado a las audiciones año tras año durante tres años seguidos.

\- Madre mía, ¡esto es una tragedia! – canturrea Chloe en un intento por disimular que está a punto de hiperventilar. Agita las manos y agarra con fuerza la tabla con la ficha de inscripción vacía –. Si no podemos fichar ni a las Mortadelas, no podremos fichar a nadie.

\- Oye, no te pongas tan dramática, ¿vale? – le tranquiliza Aubrey, aunque la pelirroja puede notar las olas de tensión que irradian del cuerpo de su mejor amiga y no ayuda.

\- Tú nos has metido en este follón – acusa mientras rodean su puesto para ponerse delante y tener mejor acceso a los estudiantes que pasan por la feria.

\- Todo va a ir bien – asegura la rubia con un suave gesto de su mano.

Es extraño que se hayan intercambiado los roles esta vez. Porque Chloe Beale es la optimista por naturaleza y Aubrey Posen es la que tiende a estresarse con los detalles más insignificantes. En el 99'9% de los casos, esa es su dinámica habitual.

Pero también es verdad que Chloe tiene cierta tendencia al melodrama. Lo que, en situaciones buenas, supone que celebre hasta los más pequeños logros como si acabase de encontrar la cura para el cáncer. Pero, en las situaciones malas... Tiende a exagerar e hiperventilar. Especialmente si tiene que ver con las Bellas.

Ella se unió a las Bellas buscando una familia. No la encontró al principio, no con Alice ni las demás chicas que las miraban a Aubrey y ella como si fueran una caca en la suela de sus tacones de aguja. Pero había encontrado a Aubrey, su apoyo y mejor amiga de por vida. No era una familia completa, pero era algo. Era _bastante_.

Y ahora, como líderes, tienen la oportunidad de convertir las Bellas en la familia que ambas siempre han deseado. Pero las cosas no podrían estar yendo peor.

\- Estoy convencida de que encontraremos a ocho chicas atractivas que tengan un buen tipo, que no desafinen y tengan buen oído, ¿vale?

Chloe asiente con cada cualidad que describe Aubrey, pero es más un gesto con el que pretende tranquilizarse a sí misma y asegurarse de que su mejor amiga tiene razón y todo va a ir bien. Se queda pensando seriamente en lo que ha dicho la rubia, mastica las palabras en su cabeza mientras ve cómo unas chicas pasan de largo e ignoran el flyer que Aubrey les está ofreciendo con una sonrisa.

Le lanza una mirada que es un silencioso "te lo dije", y la paciencia de Aubrey comienza a desaparecer. Porque ella no es la paciente en esta relación, es _Chloe_.

Pero Chloe sigue pensando en lo que su mejor amiga ha dicho. Cómo todas esas cualidades que busca en las futuras Bellas le recuerdan a Alice y la tiranía a las que las tenía sometidas. Se le revuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo, y está segura de que las quejas de Alice sobre su aliento a huevos podridos eran porque la capitana siempre causaba que Chloe tuviera ganas constantes de vomitar.

Alice era todo contra lo que Chloe ha luchado toda su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no buscamos simplemente buenas cantantes? – propone con suavidad, sin estar muy segura de cuál va a ser la reacción de su mejor amiga. Sabe la obsesión casi insana que tiene con enmendar su error de las semifinales y llevar a las Bellas a donde nunca antes han logrado llegar.

Pero Chloe es amor, y el amor no discrimina.

A ella le da bastante igual que las nuevas Bellas sean atractivas y tengan buenos cuerpos, que sepan andar en tacones o no pongan pegas a llevar una falda de tubo. A ella lo que le importa es que sean buenas personas, que tengan buenos corazones y por fin consigan crear la familia por la que lleva tres años esperando.

Por lo tanto, Chloe es el tipo de persona que, cuando Amy la Gorda se acerca tras haberlas escuchado hablar de que buscan cantantes, rápidamente entabla conversación con ella antes de que Aubrey pueda inventarse cualquier excusa para rechazarla. Sabe que su mejor amiga no podrá decir que no si la australiana resulta tener talento porque, antes que el aspecto físico, a Bree también le interesa que las Bellas sean buenas y _ganen_.

Un par de tetas bien puestas y un estómago plano no van a conseguir eso.

Y, por lo tanto, Chloe también es el tipo de persona que, cuando encuentra a alguien con aspecto de perdido, siempre tiene el impulso de ayudar. Por eso llama la atención de Aubrey y la dirige hacia una morena de corta estatura que pasea sola por la feria de actividades con toda la pinta de no tener un destino fijo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de esa? – pregunta con un gesto de cabeza hacia la chica en cuestión.

En seguida puede ver que Aubrey la está juzgando por su aspecto físico: los piercings, el trozo de tatuaje que se puede ver en su hombro derecho, el grueso brazalete de cuero con tachuelas que lleva alrededor de la muñeca derecha, el eyeliner, los enormes auriculares que descansan alrededor de su cuello…

\- No sé, Chloe, parece un poco alternativa para nosotras – se disculpa antes de retirar la vista y olvidarse de la chica inmediatamente.

Sin siquiera darle una oportunidad.

Por suerte, Chloe es amor, y el amor no discrimina.

Ignora a su mejor amiga con unos ojos en blanco y saca uno de los flyers que Aubrey le ha mandado repartir, justo a tiempo para ponerlo en el camino de la chica y hacerla frenar en seco.

\- Hola, ¿te interesaría formar parte de nuestro grupo de a cappella? – ofrece con una radiante sonrisa y voz dulce, a pesar de que nota cómo Aubrey la taladra con la mirada a su lado.

La chica parece sorprendida de que Chloe se esté dirigiendo a ella, pero acepta el flyer. Sus uñas están pintadas de negro y ahora que la pelirroja la tiene cerca, puede ver que varios tatuajes adornan sus delgados brazos. Entre ellos, unos auriculares en el interior de la muñeca izquierda.

Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando tiene confirmación de que a esa chica le gusta la música. Algo en ella ya le daba buenas vibraciones cuando la vio de lejos, pero ahora está casi al cien por cien segura de que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque luego le cueste una bronca por parte de su mejor amiga.

La mirada de la chica salta del flyer a Chloe, una ceja arqueada. Sus ojos son de un azul oscuro, casi como el color del mar profundo, y chisporrotean con clara diversión.

\- Oh, cierto, ahora esto está de moda – comenta, y su voz sorprende a Chloe, pues es más dulce de lo que esperaba.

A pesar de que la chica termina desestimando su oferta de unirse a las Bellas bajo el pretexto de que no canta – _y una mierda_ , piensa Chloe para sí misma, sus ojos entrecerrándose unas milésimas de centímetros por la sospecha de que les está mintiendo a la cara –, sigue casi al cien por cien segura de que su instinto no le ha fallado y esa morena de corta estatura tiene algo especial.

Se siente como el comienzo de algo, y aunque Chloe no sepa exactamente el qué, sabe que es tan importante que va a cambiarle la vida.

* * *

Chloe es amor, y el amor es curioso.

Eso es lo que la lleva a abandonar las placenteras actividades que estaba a punto de empezar con Tom en las duchas comunales del edificio de Baker Hall para colarse en la ducha de una extraña que está cantando _Titanium_ con una voz que parece un regalo hecho directamente por los ángeles.

Una vez aparta la cortina de plástico de un manotazo, solo necesita un segundo para reconocer el tatuaje de las flores de loto enredadas alrededor de un hombro derecho.

\- ¡Sabes cantar! – exclama con una sonrisa tan grande que le duelen las mejillas.

\- ¡ _Tía_! – se queja la morena, claramente asustada.

Como es lógico, reacciona bastante mal a la presencia de otra persona completamente desnuda en su ducha cuando ella también está completamente desnuda, pero al final termina doblegándose al descaro y la despreocupación de Chloe.

Sus voces se alzan, se mezclan y reverberan por las paredes de las duchas comunales para crear un sonido tan bonito que hasta la morena se olvida de su desnudez y deja caer las manos que cubrían – pobremente, pero no es que Chloe mirase ni nada, es que está… _ahí_ – su cuerpo.

Es mágico. _Beca_ es mágica.

Tiene algo que atrapó a Chloe desde el primer momento y que hace que sea imposible que se la saque de la cabeza en los días siguientes a su encuentro en la ducha, del que no habla con Aubrey para ahorrarse los discursos sobre respetar los límites de los demás y bla bla bla.

Pero Chloe es amor, y el amor se fascina con facilidad.

Y Chloe encuentra a _Beca_ absolutamente fascinante. Especialmente cuando la ve subirse al escenario únicamente acompañada del vaso amarillo que usa para guardar todos sus rotuladores de colores y bolígrafos de purpurina. No entiende muy bien cuál es el propósito del vaso hasta que Beca se sienta en el suelo, las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y, con sus manos, el vaso y el suelo, comienza a crear un ritmo que usa como base de su canción.

La fascinación ciega a Chloe. Impide que se le descuelgue la mandíbula, a pesar de que esa sea su verdadera reacción a lo que está viendo ocurrir sobre el escenario. Algo que, en toda su vida que lleva involucrada en todo lo que tuviera música, jamás había visto. Porque Beca es _mágica_ y ya no hace falta que un casi acompañe al porcentaje, ahora está al cien por cien segura de que su instinto no se equivocó cuando le obligó a fijarse en ella.

Se gira hacia Aubrey para mandarle un "te lo dije" silencioso, pero ve que no hace falta porque su mejor amiga se está dando cuenta de ello por sí sola. Su mandíbula está apretada, su ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos en una mezcla entre una expresión pensativa y un intento de reprimir su obvia aprobación. Sus ojos verdes evalúan de cerca a Beca, reconsiderando su opinión inicial de ella, y Chloe siente que su misión aquí ya está cumplida.

Solo que, Chloe es amor, y el amor es curioso. Y el amor se fascina con facilidad.

Y, una vez consigue su propósito, una vez logra que Aubrey admita que se había equivocado y acepte a Beca en las Bellas, su curiosidad y su fascinación por la morena permanecen. En vez de desaparecer con el tiempo, lo único que hacen es aumentar.

Beca es una adivinanza envuelta en un enigma. Tras ese caparazón de chica dura y rebelde, hay un alma suave y frágil que se entrega en su totalidad una vez decide que eres de fiar. No es tan diferente a Chloe, a pesar de que ambas sean radicalmente opuestas.

De ahí la fascinación y la curiosidad de Chloe. Quiere descifrar la adivinanza, encontrar la solución a sus enigmas. Se centra en, poco a poco, pasito a pasito, ir debilitando las murallas de protección que Beca tiene edificadas alrededor de su corazón para protegerlo del dolor, la decepción y la traición.

Consigue ganarse la confianza de la morena a base de café negro con mucho azúcar, a base de bombardearla a preguntas y forzarla a que pase tiempo con ella – aunque quizá forzar suene muy fuerte, porque por mucho que Beca proteste, si acepta es porque en el fondo no le importa. Nadie podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ni siquiera Chloe al colarse en su ducha desnuda.

También resulta fascinante, aunque de una forma mucho más desoladora, la facilidad con la que se rompe algo que se ha tardado tanto en construir.

Esa confianza que Beca depositó en Chloe, delicada como el hilo de una tela de araña, queda dañada hasta un punto que parece irreparable cuando Chloe no da la cara por Beca después de que esta improvisase durante su actuación en las semifinales. La morena buscó explícitamente su apoyo, le dio la oportunidad de alzar la voz y enfrentarse a su mejor amiga por el bien del grupo; pero Chloe fue incapaz.

Y así es como perdió a Beca por primera vez.

* * *

Cuando Chloe siente su móvil vibrar sobre la mesa de plástico del hospital, por un instante tiene la tentación de ignorarlo. Las Bellas están acabadas, nada puede ser tan urgente como para que requiera su atención inmediata.

Le duele la garganta a pesar de la medicación y su corazón todavía está encogido en su pecho, dolorido por el miedo que siente como efecto secundario de la operación de extracción de nódulos, y por su absoluto fracaso en las semifinales, por haber perdido a Beca, por no haber sido valiente.

Sin embargo, al final el aburrimiento puede más que su resignación. Porque, al fin y al cabo, está atrapada en una cama de hospital sin poder hablar, ni cantar, ni emitir sonido alguno. Tiene su fiel iPod con ella, pero le queda muy poca batería y se enfrenta a una habitación vacía a excepción del ocasional médico o enfermera que viene a preguntarle qué tal está.

Si ese mensaje que ha recibido puede proporcionarle una distracción, por muy mínima que sea, será bienvenido.

Entonces, se le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Beca por fin haya contestado a los incontables mensajes, llamadas perdidas y consecuentes mensajes de voz que le ha estado mandando desde el día siguiente a las semifinales.

Con la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho como una preciosa rosa, coge su móvil de encima de la mesita de plástico y lo alza hasta que puede ver la pantalla sin que los reflejos de los fluorescentes del techo. La rosa de esperanza se marchita y la pincha con sus espinas al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la parte de arriba de la notificación.

Recuerda las duras palabras con las que la capitana de las Bellas atacó a Beca, recuerda quedarse paralizada cuando ojos azul medianoche, llenos de súplica, se clavaron en los suyos a la espera de que una defensa cayera de boca de Chloe.

Pero la pelirroja solo fue capaz de entreabrir los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Y eso es algo que jamás se perdonará, igual que jamás olvidará las nubes de traición que extinguieron la esperanza y la confianza en los ojos de Beca.

La tentación de ignorar el mensaje de Aubrey vuelve a cruzarse por su mente cada vez con más fuerza. No le apetece hablar con ella. Puede que sea la primera vez en sus cuatro años de amistad que no le ilusiona ver el nombre de la rubia en su móvil, sino que, al revés, más bien causa que se le revuelva el estómago.

Otro mensaje hace que el móvil vibre en su mano.

 **Bree (ahora):** Chloe, es importante

 **Bree (ahora):** Es sobre las Bellas

Suspira, porque su labor de co-capitana va antes que cualquier otra cosa que pueda estar sintiendo. Tiene un deber para con las demás chicas, y sabe que Aubrey está explotando a su favor ese sentimiento de responsabilidad, pero no cambia el hecho de que con esas cuatro palabras ya ha logrado captar la atención de la pelirroja.

Golpea con la yema del dedo pulgar dos veces para abrir las notificaciones y rápidamente la pantalla de bloqueo es sustituida por la aplicación de mensajes, ya abierta en su conversación con su mejor amiga.

 **Bree :3**

 **en línea**

(12.32) No te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar

(12.35) Chloe, es importante

(12.35) Es sobre las Bellas

Qué ha pasado?

(12.36) Me acaba de llamar la directora del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella

(12.36) Al parecer, se han enterado de que el líder de los Footnotes no iba a la universidad

(12.36) Están descalificados

(12.36) Sabes qué significa eso?

(12.37) LAS BELLAS VUELVEN A ESTAR DENTRO!

(12.37) VAMOS A LA FINAL EN EL LINCOLN CENTER!

OH DIOS MÍO

Baja el móvil justo cuando una enfermera entra para la revisión rutinaria. Chloe tiene la poca presencia de mente para recordar que no puede hablar, ni gritar para celebrar la noticia, así que se limita a golpear la mesita de plástico con la palma de su mano y se agita en la cama. La enfermera se asusta por el golpe repentino y le lanza a la pelirroja una mirada preocupada al ver su emoción y escuchar el acelerado pitido de la máquina que monitoriza el latido de su corazón, pero ahora mismo Chloe está en una nube de felicidad y no podría importarle menos.

¡Las Bellas están de vuelta! ¡Pueden competir! ¡Van a ir al Lincoln Center, el primer grupo femenino de a cappella en conseguirlo!

En seguida entra en modo co-capitana y empieza a pensar en que hay que avisar a todas las chicas individualmente, averiguar cuándo volverán a Barden de las vacaciones de primavera y coordinarlas a todas para comenzar los ensayos cuanto antes.

Coge el móvil para ponerse a ello, pero se pausa cuando el primer nombre que tiene en la lista de mensajes más recientes es el de Beca. La felicidad que siente se disipa con la facilidad con la que una pastilla efervescente se disuelve al tocar agua, y sus hombros se hunden con el peso de los remordimientos que, por un instante, había olvidado.

Presiona sobre el hilo de mensajes, todos acumulados en el lado derecho de la pantalla. Ninguno respondido, todos recibidos y leídos. El último es una súplica a Beca de que responda sus llamadas para que puedan hablar las cosas.

 **Beca**

 **últ. conexión a las 00.24**

Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo y estás en tu derecho, pero necesito hablar contigo

Toma un café conmigo

Este viernes a las cinco donde siempre

Estaré esperando

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior mientras sus pulgares descansan en el aire sobre el teclado táctil, releyendo los mensajes que acaba de escribir.

No espera una respuesta. Si todas sus súplicas anteriores han fracasado, no sabe por qué esta va a ser distinta. Pero sí espera que mencionar a las Bellas sea suficiente para, por lo menos, captar la atención de Beca; porque por mucho que se esconda detrás de esa faceta de "todo me resbala", Chloe sabe que Beca le ha cogido cariño al grupo.

Su improvisación en las semifinales fue una clara prueba de ello. Si de verdad todo le diera igual, Beca habría dejado que la actuación fuera tal cual estaba planeada. No le habría importado que todo el mundo estuviera quedándose dormido, y no habría intentado mejorar la situación cantando _Bulletproof_.

Así que lo único que puede hacer de momento, es estar el viernes a las cinco en la cafetería que hace esquina con el campus y esperar en la mesa donde se ha pasado incontables tardes estudiando, o simplemente hablando con Beca, a que la morena se presente.

Al fin y al cabo, Chloe es amor, y el amor no se rinde fácilmente.

* * *

El viernes acordado, para cuando dan las cinco, Chloe lleva diez minutos sentada en la mesa de la esquina con un té con mucha miel a medio beber entre sus manos.

Su móvil reposa boca arriba sobre la mesa, situado estratégicamente para que, a pesar de que está mirando por la ventana que se extiende a su izquierda, puede ver si la pantalla se ilumina con algún mensaje entrante. Sus dedos marcan un ritmo impaciente sobre la taza a la misma velocidad que su pierna derecha sube y baja.

Alza una mano para masajearse la garganta, un gesto inconsciente que ha adquirido cuando está preocupada después de meses de dolor constante por culpa de los nódulos. Roza la sedosa tela del pañuelo de las Bellas que lleva atado alrededor de la garganta para protegérsela del frío viento primaveral y para recordarse a sí misma de la operación.

El médico le dijo que le habían extirpado los nódulos con éxito, y que, si seguía sus indicaciones, debería poder volver a cantar con el mismo rango vocal que antes en muy poco tiempo. Chloe siempre ha cuidado su garganta con esmero, pero la semana siguiente a la operación lo llevó hasta nuevos límites.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de la presencia que se acerca a la mesa con pasos dubitativos y se sobresalta cuando dos manos, con uñas pintadas con esmalte negro, se posan sobre la madera al mismo tiempo que alguien se deja caer en la silla de enfrente. Chloe gira la cabeza a toda velocidad y tropieza con azul medianoche.

Pero esta vez no hay una sonrisa torcida que lo acompañe. Los labios de Beca se mantienen rectos, ligeramente curvados hacia abajo.

\- Hola – saluda Chloe, su tono lo más suave que puede ser sin llegar a susurrar.

\- Hola – responde Beca con algo de sequedad –. ¿Qué te pasa en la voz?

\- Nada. Me duele un poco la garganta y no quiero forzarla – miente para evitar que haga preguntas que no está preparada para contestar. Nota la mirada curiosa de Beca sobre ella, cómo se desliza hacia su garganta y una ceja se arquea al ver el pañuelo atado alrededor –. No sabía si ibas a venir – admite para distraer a la DJ.

\- Yo tampoco – se sincera Beca, rehuyendo su mirada para clavarla en la calle que se extiende al otro lado de la ventana –. Pero supuse que, si seguía ignorándote, al final tomarías medidas más drásticas y no quería volver a pasar por otro secuestro.

Chloe esboza una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el momento al que Beca se refiere. Una de las muchas tradiciones de las Bellas consiste en colarse en medio de la noche en las habitaciones de las chicas que han sido seleccionadas para unirse al grupo y "secuestrarlas": se les pone una capucha de tela en la cabeza y se las lleva, sin dar explicación alguna, hasta el auditorio para el ritual de iniciación.

Beca fue una especialmente difícil a la hora de secuestrar. Aubrey le dejó a Chloe como la encargada, y, si no lo hubiera hecho, la pelirroja se habría presentado voluntaria porque veía a su mejor amiga capaz de dejar K.O. a la pequeña morena como diese el más mínimo problema. Y vaya si los dio. Casi le rompe la nariz de un codazo cuando le puso la capucha y se revolvió tanto que no le dejó otra opción que romper las reglas y contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo para que le hiciese las cosas más sencillas.

\- Vaya, Mitchell, siempre frustrando mis planes… – se lamenta en broma.

Y es increíble la facilidad con la podrían caer otra vez en la normalidad, como si estas dos últimas semanas nunca hubieran existido, como si Chloe nunca hubiera traicionado la confianza de Beca por no apoyarla.

 _Podrían_ volver atrás, pero no lo hacen, porque Beca se limita a curvar los labios en lo que es la sombra de la sonrisa que habría esbozado en circunstancias normales. Y su postura es rígida, marcada por la incomodidad y la desconfianza.

Es como si hubieran vuelto atrás, pero no a cuando eran amigas, sino al principio de todo. A la Beca de los primeros días.

\- ¿Dijiste que tenías buenas noticias respecto a las Bellas? – pregunta la morena, un pequeño empujón para que Chloe hable de una vez y diga lo que ha venido a decir.

La co-capitana de las Bellas hace girar la taza caliente de té entre sus manos y asiente.

\- Han descalificado a los Footnotes – informa, y al ver que Beca se limita a arquear las cejas, se expande en su explicación –: Lo que significa que las Bellas vuelven a estar dentro de la competición.

\- Enhorabuena – felicita Beca, aunque le falta el entusiasmo que haría que esa palabra sonase sincera –. Estoy segura de que podréis explicar mi ausencia al comité – asegura con un gesto de mano despreocupado –. Decid que estoy enferma o algo así.

Hace el amago de ir a marcharse, como si la conversación ya hubiera llegado a su fin, pero Chloe se lo impide con una mano que se enrosca alrededor de su muñeca. De pie, Beca baja la mirada hacia la zona de contacto y la vuelve a subir hasta cruzarse con azul bebé teñido de súplica.

\- Becs, te necesitamos – suspira Chloe, decidiendo arrancar la tirita de golpe en lugar de ir poco a poco.

Desde la posición en la que tiene los dedos, Chloe puede sentir sobre el índice y el corazón el latir del pulso de la DJ. Sus palabras consiguen que dé un revoloteo y vaya un poco más rápido, y la pelirroja no se arriesga a soltarla porque sabe que el 99% de lo que está haciendo que se quede quieta y la escuche es la mano que está agarrando su muñeca.

\- Mi presencia en las Bellas no va a marcar la diferencia, Chloe – dice la morena, clavando sus tormentosos ojos azul medianoche en azul bebé.

\- Te equivocas. Tú nos haces mejores – rebate en un tono de voz que roza el susurro. Beca bufa una risa sarcástica y sacude la cabeza, pero Chloe no deja que eso la detenga y acentúa sus siguientes palabras con un apretón de su mano –. Sin ti no tenemos oportunidad alguna de ganar.

\- ¿Y qué piensa _Aubrey_ de todo esto? – sus ojos se entornan y analizan cuidadosamente la reacción de Chloe, de modo que no se pierde la forma en que hace que su confianza tambalee, o la milésima de segundo en que azul bebé se desvía hacia la ventana de la cafetería –. Ah, me lo imaginaba – musita.

Vuelve a intentar marcharse, pero el agarre de Chloe sobre su muñeca se hace más fuerte. Deja claro solo con ese pequeño movimiento de sus dedos que no tiene intención alguna de dejarla marchar. Otra vez no.

Cruzan miradas, azules de distintos tonos cromáticos, pero con el mismo nivel de desafío, enfrentados.

\- Que le den a Aubrey – sentencia Chloe, y su voz suena más firme que nunca. La sinceridad es su carta ganadora y, a partir de ahora, tiene intención de incluirla en todas sus jugadas.

La DJ deja que su peso descanse sobre las manos que tiene extendidas en la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante. El espacio entre las dos chicas se acorta, pero ninguna de ellas desvía la mirada. Es como si, sin decirlo de forma explícita, hubieran acordado comenzar una guerra de miradas y la primera en apartarla, pierde.

\- Hagamos una cosa – propone con otro apretón a la muñeca de la morena –. Escucha lo que tengo que decir ahora, y, si decides volver a confiar en mí, ven al próximo ensayo de las Bellas.

Beca deja que su cabeza cuelgue entre sus hombros, la mirada clavada en el borde de la mesa mientras piensa y le da vueltas a la oferta. Chloe permanece en silencio para que las tuercas que puede ver girar dentro de la cabeza de la DJ funcionen sin interrupciones.

Su paciencia se ve recompensada cuando Beca vuelve a sentarse lentamente. Libera la muñeca, echando de menos de manera instantánea el calor que desprendía la piel de la DJ, el retumbar de su pulso sobre sus dedos. Vuelve a curvar esa mano alrededor de la taza de té para olvidar esa extraña sensación de vacío.

La morena cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia la pelirroja para indicarle que está dispuesta a escucharla.

\- Mira – suspira Chloe –, sé que la cagué de manera monumental en las semifinales. Pediste mi apoyo y no me atreví a dártelo estando Aubrey delante – rehúye su mirada porque aún hoy en día, sigue sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma por su cobardía cuando se trata de enfrentarse a la rubia –. Bree es mi mejor amiga y…

\- Te trata como a la mierda – interrumpe Beca, sin siquiera parpadear a pesar de la brusquedad con la que escupe las palabras.

Chloe esboza una mueca ante esa descripción.

\- Ella no es así – promete. No sabe de dónde surge esa repentina necesidad de justificar a su mejor amiga frente a Beca, pero se monta en ella como el surfista que coge una ola y se mantiene en ella hasta que muere –. Ser capitana es duro, especialmente cuando se junta con todas las exigencias del último año de universidad. Y Aubrey… Su padre es militar y la crio esperando siempre que todo lo que hiciera y dijese fuese perfecto. Se presiona mucho a sí misma, hasta el punto de que…

\- Vomita a propulsión – termina Beca por Chloe.

\- Yo iba a decir que pierde el control, pero sí – la pelirroja ladea la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, porque a estas alturas todo estudiante de Barden ya ha oído hablar de la historia y/o ha visto el vídeo en YouTube. No sirve de nada negarlo –. Una de las formas en que pierde el control es vomitando, y la otra es su forma de tratarme a mí, a _ti_ , y a todas las Bellas. No lo hace con maldad, Aubrey solo quiere enmendar su error y llevarnos a la victoria.

\- Con ese somnífero que tenemos por actuación, solo nos va a llevar al coma inducido – bufa Beca con sorna.

\- Por eso te necesitamos, Becs. Porque tú tienes las ideas frescas que tan desesperadamente nos hacen falta. Soy consciente de que eso va a suponer una guerra con Aubrey – admite, y en seguida nota la mirada de Beca saltar de la ventana hasta recaer sobre ella con todo su peso e intensidad –. Soy consciente de que después de todo el año huyendo de ello, ahora ha llegado la hora de pisar los frenos y plantarle cara. Sinceramente, si he permitido que la situación llegue tan lejos es porque es nuestro último año y no quería que mis recuerdos de él fueran todo peleas. Aubrey no deja de ser mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?

La DJ rueda los ojos hasta quedarse mirando por la ventana otra vez, pensativa. Chloe nota que no termina de estar del todo convencida, así que decide volcar todas sus cartas de la sinceridad sobre la mesa.

\- Pero te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar.

\- ¿Y qué garantía tengo yo de que esta vez vayas a mantener tu palabra? – inquiere Beca.

Chloe acepta la acusación con una inclinación de cabeza, porque sabe que es bien merecida. La única vez que Beca le pidió que la respaldase, le falló. Al no abrir la boca la noche de las semifinales, no solo ocultó la verdad, sino que perdió la confianza de Beca.

\- No la tienes – admite la pelirroja, honesta –. Tendrás que volver a confiar en mí.

La DJ suspira y sus tormentosos ojos azules se mantienen clavados en algo más allá de la ventana de la cafetería. Chloe sabe, por las nubes que oscurecen su azul medianoche, y la forma en que tiene sus labios fruncidos y sus dedos marcan un ritmo impaciente sobre la mesa, que Beca está meditando seriamente sobre el tema.

También, después de meses de conocer cada vez mejor a la morena, sabe que no va a llegar a una decisión en cuestión de minutos. Beca necesita tiempo para dejar madurar sus pensamientos y emociones respecto a algo, y luego un poco más de tiempo para reflexionar y procesarlos.

\- Chloe, no sé… – empieza a decir, insegura.

\- No tienes que decidir nada ahora – le calma posando una mano sobre las suyas. Sus miradas se cruzan y Chloe le regala una suave sonrisa –. Escojas lo que escojas, las Bellas son una familia y siempre formarás parte de ella, Becs.

La morena parece sobrepasada por las emociones y pensamientos que crean torbellinos en sus ojos. Chloe se apiada de ella y esboza una sonrisa comprensiva, devolviendo sus manos a la taza de té, ya fría, para darle un último sorbo.

\- Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir – anuncia –, ahora es tu turno de mover ficha. Te mandaré un mensaje con todos los detalles del ensayo una vez lo tengamos organizado.

Recoge su bolso del respaldo de la silla de plástico y lo deja un momento sobre la mesa mientras se pone el abrigo, colgándoselo del hombro una vez está preparada para salir a la fresca tarde de primavera.

Beca se incorpora también y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero, la cual ni se había molestado en quitarse en todo el rato que han estado hablando en la cafetería. Juntas se dirigen hacia la puerta, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

A juzgar por la forma en que los árboles de la calle se agitan, hace bastante aire, así que Chloe se sube la cremallera de su calentito abrigo verde y se recoloca la capucha para que le proteja el cuello, regalándole una sonrisa agradecida a la morena cuando esta mantiene la puerta abierta para que salga.

El viento las golpea y hace que mechones cobrizos se enreden en la cara de Chloe. Sacude la cabeza y se gira de forma que el viento los empuje hacia un lado, Beca se acomoda al cambio de forma inconsciente, girando con ella.

\- Lo entenderé si no quieres volver a las Bellas – habla Chloe, teniendo que forzar un poco la garganta para hacerse oír por encima del rugido del viento –, pero solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y siento mucho todo lo sucedido.

A pesar de que Beca intenta disimular su reacción, Chloe se da cuenta. Ve la forma en que sus labios se despegan. Ve la forma en que sus ojos se abren unos centímetros más de lo normal. Ve el relampagueo de _algo_ , una emoción que no le da tiempo a descifrar, cruzar su rostro como una sombra en cuanto esas dos palabras clave caen de su boca.

Y no entiende muy bien a qué viene tanta sorpresa ya que para ella está más que claro, pero decide no hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Porque Chloe es amor, y el amor es comprensivo.

Es consciente de que no todo el mundo tiene una relación tan abierta con sus emociones, y Beca, en ese sentido y en muchos otros, es completamente opuesta a ella. Así que la deja marchar con un simple abrazo que la DJ no le devuelve, pero, para Chloe, ya supone una victoria que no se ponga rígida entre sus brazos.

Una vez más, se siente como el comienzo de algo. Y aunque Chloe continúa sin saber exactamente el qué, sabe que sigue siendo tan importante como para cambiarle la vida.

* * *

El amor no discrimina. El amor es curioso. El amor se fascina con facilidad. El amor es comprensivo.

El amor se enamora de todo aquello que es diferente, único, mágico, complicado.

Y Chloe… Chloe es _amor_.

En realidad, debería haberlo visto venir. Desde el primer minuto, la atracción que sentía no era normal. Tendría que haber comprendido las señales que le mandaba su cerebro cada vez que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando esa sonrisa torcida se dirigía a ella, cada vez que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas nerviosas que le hacían cosquillas con sus alas cuando rozaba piel pálida.

Pero no supo identificarlo por lo que realmente es hasta que se da de bruces con ello.

Y es que Beca decidió confiar en Chloe una vez más. Beca se presentó en el ensayo a la hora correcta y se tragó su orgullo para pedirles disculpas y preguntar si le dejaban volver a las Bellas. Beca le agradeció que por fin le hubiera plantado cara a Aubrey por ella. Beca las llevó a una piscina vacía y les hizo cantar un mashup de _Just the way you are_ y _Just a dream_ que llenó el cuerpo de Chloe de piel de gallina y su corazón de amor. Beca logró que alcanzaran la completa armonía.

En esa piscina vacía, Beca se convirtió por fin en una Bella.

En el escenario del Lincoln Center, cantando el arreglo musical que Beca y Aubrey crearon juntas, todas se convirtieron por primera vez en _familia_.

Y, como muchas otras cosas de las que luego no se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, Chloe debería haberlo visto venir.

Porque, si lo hubiera visto venir, quizá habría protegido su corazón. O, por lo menos, habría estado preparada para el impacto que supone ver a Beca bajarse corriendo del escenario en el que se acaban de convertir en la familia que tanto anhelaba, para mezclarse entre los Treblemakers sentados en las gradas y besar a Jesse.

En ese momento, todo a su alrededor parece ralentizarse hasta que el tiempo se queda completamente congelado. Ve a las Bellas celebrando el final de su increíble actuación a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Ve a la audiencia levantada y silenciosa ahora, cuando hace un segundo sus gritos y aplausos eran ensordecedores. Ve a Beca enmarcada para siempre en un beso digno del final de una película con un chico tan perfecto que también parece recién sacado de una película.

Y la cosa es, _debería_ haberlo visto venir.

Porque el amor no discrimina. El amor es curioso. El amor se fascina con facilidad. El amor es comprensivo.

Porque el amor se enamora de todo aquello que es diferente, único, mágico, complicado.

Porque Chloe es amor, y Beca es diferente, única, mágica y complicada.

Y Chloe… Chloe se ha enamorado de _Beca_.

\- Oh, mierda – musita para sí misma en medio de un escenario que, como quien chasquea los dedos, vuelve a la vida.

Las Bellas la rodean en un abrazo. La audiencia vuelve a rugir desde sus asientos. Beca se separa de Jesse y ambos se sonríen.

Y Chloe solo puede pensar en que debería haberlo visto venir.


	2. 2

**2. '** **CAUSE YOU SAY IT BEST WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL**

( _Sophomore Year_ )

Suspender Literatura Rusa, eso sí que es algo que no pilla a Chloe por sorpresa.

Aunque al principio no sabe muy bien de qué se trata, y responde la llamada de un número desconocido un miércoles por la tarde porque le da por pensar que a lo mejor es su madre intentando ponerse en contacto con ella desde la oficina, en cuanto la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea le informa que llama de parte de la Secretaría de Barden, lo sabe.

\- ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo el profesor Smirnov? – le pregunta la secretaria de la universidad.

Chloe cierra los ojos y asiente para sí misma. Ese es el nombre de su profesor de Literatura Rusa, y ese examen, junto con los de otras dos asignaturas, fueron los que peor le salieron. Quizá debido a que no estudió lo suficiente, no se esforzó lo suficiente.

\- No, no he recibido nada – responde la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, lo más probable es que lo haga en los próximos días – suspira la mujer –, pero de todos modos debemos tratar un tema importante. Supongo que ya sospecharás de qué se trata.

\- No puedo graduarme.

\- Correcto – afirma al otro lado de la línea, y Chloe puede escuchar el breve golpeteo de uñas sobre las teclas de un ordenador –. Te faltan los créditos correspondientes a la asignatura de Literatura Rusa, ya que no has aprobado el examen final.

\- ¿Eso significa que debo volver a hacer una matrícula entera o puedo ir solo a las clases que me faltan? – inquiere Chloe, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación al pensar en la cara que pondrá su madre cuando le diga las noticias y lo que suponen para su cuenta bancaria.

No es que tengan problemas de dinero, ya que su padre ganó bastante antes de fallecer, y su madre es una exitosa abogada en un importante buffet con presencia en todos los estados de América; pero no cree que se alegre mucho al saber la cantidad de dinero que deberá desembolsar una vez más.

Definitivamente va a tener que buscarse un trabajo este verano para poder poner un poquito de su parte.

\- Solo será necesario que pagues por los créditos que te faltan – informa la secretaria.

Pensativa, Chloe se da cuenta de que eso supone que únicamente tendrá que ir a las clases de Literatura Rusa. Lo que a su vez supone que tendrá un montón de tiempo libre. Su mente inmediatamente flota hasta las Bellas, ahora lideradas por Beca y Amy, y se pregunta si la aceptarán de vuelta. O si quizá no querrán tener nada que ver con ella, si quizá querrán empezar una nueva generación de Bellas.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Así que decide no contárselo a nadie. A pesar de que sus pulgares vuelven a estar suspendidos en el aire sobre las teclas una vez abre la conversación que tiene con Beca para responder a los mensajes que no había leído por culpa de la interrupción de la llamada. La tentación de sorprenderla con la noticia es muy fuerte, pero al final termina tecleando una risa y diciéndole que está segura de que una tarde de compras con su madre no puede ser tan horrible como la hace sonar, y pronto se olvida del tema con los emojis de sufrimiento que Beca le manda apenas medio minuto más tarde y sus súplicas de que vaya a salvarla.

En su lugar, opta por seguir un camino diferente. En su lugar, llama a Aubrey.

\- ¿Que _qué_? – exclama su mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono –. Te lo dije, Chloe – le regaña, de esa forma en que solo Bree sabe y que hace sentir a Chloe como si volviera a tener cinco años y hubiera vuelto a desobedecer a su madre –. Sabía que no estabas estudiando lo suficiente. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije y me llamaste exagerada?

\- ¡El examen fue muy difícil! – intenta justificarse de alguna forma, aunque sabe que es inútil.

\- ¡Claro que fue difícil! ¡El día anterior no llegaste a casa hasta las cuatro de la noche y con el cuello lleno de marcas!

Y, vale, _puede_ que Aubrey tenga razón.

Puede que se dejase arrastrar por Stacie a fiesta tras fiesta. Puede que se emborrachase, se acostase con alguien de quien ni recuerda su cara, y luego fuese al examen de Literatura Rusa al día siguiente con una resaca horrorosa y ganas de vomitar solo de pensar en Dostoievski.

Puede que Chloe sea plenamente consciente de que se comportó de manera bastante irracional durante la época de exámenes, pero que no sepa todavía por qué.

\- ¿Crees que me aceptarán de vuelta en las Bellas? – pregunta una vez Aubrey termina de echarle la reprimenda de turno y elaborar cien mil planes de ataque.

\- Chlo… – suspira su mejor amiga. Hay una densa pausa en la conversación en la que solo se escucha la estática de la conexión telefónica y sus respiraciones, entonces la rubia chasquea la lengua –. Beca sería una estúpida si no te aceptase de vuelta. Eres la única que puede evitar ese desastre esperando a pasar.

Y quizá es tonto, pero la pelirroja se siente mil veces mejor tras escuchar esas palabras. Deja escapar una risa húmeda y rápidamente aprovecha que Aubrey está distraída para distraerla más todavía y hacer que se olvide del motivo principal de que la haya llamado.

A pesar de todo, Chloe decide presentarse a las audiciones de las Bellas una vez más. Así que el día de las audiciones, entra en el auditorio y, desde el otro lado de las cortinas, observa la postura confiada de Beca reclinada en las butacas con los pies cruzados en el respaldo de la fila de delante. Se le escapa una risa cuando la morena da por comenzadas oficialmente las audiciones con un comentario sarcástico de los suyos y un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros perdedores va primero? – inquiere la DJ, su voz alzada para que se escuche por detrás de las bambalinas, donde todos los candidatos están esperando su turno.

Tommy se asoma y, al ver a Chloe esperando, su rostro se convierte en una obvia máscara de sorpresa. La pelirroja le saluda con una mano y le regala una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras que tiene al joven ruborizándose en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Le hace un gesto para preguntar si puede ser ella la primera en salir al escenario y Tommy comparte una mirada con su amigo Justin.

Ambos se encogen de hombros y asienten, de modo que Tommy se hace a un lado, sujetando la cortina para que pase. Chloe le regala un guiño y entra en el escenario con confianza.

Los Trebles comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos nada más la ven aparecer. CR, Jessica, Ashley y Lilly dejan escapar exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa cuando la pelirroja se queda parada en el centro, a la espera de que Stacie, Amy la Gorda y, sobre todo, Beca, alcen la mirada de las hojas que tienen en sus manos.

Cuando por fin lo hacen, sus expresiones de sorpresa y confusión casi arrancan una risa a Chloe, quien tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse de ellas.

\- ¿¡ _Chloe_?! – exclama Beca, ahora sentada con la espalda recta y en el borde de la butaca.

\- Esa soy yo – se burla la pelirroja con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la morena.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – agita ambas manos en el aire mientras canturrea la palabra –. Resulta que suspendí una asignatura y no pude graduarme, así que estoy de vuelta en Barden – se encoge de hombros para mostrar su despreocupación con el tema y así suavizar las expresiones de compasión de sus amigas y excompañeras.

\- Vale, pero ¿qué haces _aquí_? – se repite Beca, señalizando con violentos aspavientos de sus manos hacia el escenario.

\- Ah, vengo a ver si me aceptáis de vuelta entre las Bellas – cruza las manos detrás de la espalda para disimular el nerviosismo que en verdad le provoca que se nieguen.

\- ¿Estás de coña? – Chloe contiene una mueca ante la brusquedad con la que la exclamación escapa de la boca de la DJ –. ¡Claro que sí! ¡No necesitas ni hacer la audición! – asegura Beca, su rostro iluminado con la ilusión.

Chloe mira a las demás Bellas para asegurarse de que estén de acuerdo con la decisión de su capitana, pero todas las chicas están asintiendo con sus cabezas y sonriéndole con emoción y mal disimulado alivio. Su corazón da un brinco cuando Beca le grita que se baje del escenario de una vez y se siente con ellas, y Stacie se mueve un asiento más a la izquierda para dejarle hueco al lado de la capitana.

Ambas amigas comparten una sonrisa emocionada y Beca ordena que el siguiente perdedor entre, dejando que los Trebles tomen las riendas de las audiciones de momento.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí, Chloe – dice CR cuando salen todas juntas después de las audiciones –. No por mal – se disculpa con Beca por anticipado por lo que va a decir –, pero no la veíamos capaz de llevar las riendas del grupo ella sola sin cagarla.

\- ¡Oye, habría contado con mi ayuda! – se queja Amy la Gorda, indignándose ella por la DJ, quien se limita a encogerse de hombros y asentir para darle la razón a la afroamericana.

CR no dice nada más, pero la mirada que le lanza a Chloe habla por sí sola, y esta, una vez más, tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar que se le escape una risita.

\- Aunque he de decir que me alegro de que hayas vuelto, pelirroja – continúa diciendo la australiana, posando una pesada mano en el hombro de Chloe –. La corona de co-capitana es muy pesada y habría terminado con una joroba que habría arruinado mi belleza aborigen.

\- Yo me alegro de que mi compinche esté de vuelta – celebra Stacie con un guiño lento y sensual –. Ninguna de ellas es tan buena a la hora de ayudarme a ligar como tú – se lamenta, girando su mano en un gesto que abarca a las demás Bellas.

Chloe ríe y deja que la calidez que florece en su pecho crezca y se expanda en una ola que abarca todo su cuerpo cuando las Bellas siguen demostrando su alegría por su retorno. La única que se mantiene sospechosamente callada, a pesar de reír con las demás y soltar algún que otro comentario sarcástico, es Beca.

Cuando las Bellas se despiden y cada una se marcha por un camino, Beca es la única que se queda rezagada. Su mano toca el brazo de Chloe en un roce suave, un poco inseguro, y cuando la pelirroja se gira para mirarla, a la morena le lleva un par de segundos alzar los ojos del suelo para cruzarlos con los de ella.

A Chloe se le hace rara tanta timidez cuando se han pasado gran parte del verano hablando por mensajes.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? – propone la DJ con una sonrisa suave.

La respuesta de Chloe está más que clara. Juntas emprenden en un cómodo silencio el corto camino hasta la cafetería de siempre, donde ocupan la mesa de siempre una vez tienen sus respectivos cafés.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver? – pregunta Beca después de unos largos minutos sentadas en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miran a través de la ventana a puntos diferentes.

Chloe tuerce la boca y sus dedos juguetean con la taza caliente que reposa entre sus manos. Casi sonríe cuando recuerda la última vez que hizo lo mismo en una situación similar. Aquella vez todavía no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero ya comenzaba a sospechar la importancia de la pequeña morena sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Recuerda haber estado segura de que iba a suponer un cambio en su vida, y no estaba equivocada.

\- Me daba un poco de vergüenza – confiesa Chloe en un suspiro –. ¿Estás…? ¿Estás enfadada?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – le asegura Beca rápidamente, y su mirada se mantiene firme para demostrar que va en serio –. ¿Me gustaría que me lo hubieras contado?, pues sí. Pero entiendo que todos a veces necesitamos tener secretos – se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, Mitchell? – inquiere la pelirroja con una sonrisa torcida y cejas arqueadas que suben y bajan de manera sugerente.

Algo cruza como un relámpago por el rostro de la morena, pero es tan breve y fugaz que Chloe no tiene tiempo de ver qué es exactamente. Beca curva sus labios en una sonrisa torcida y sacude la cabeza al reírse.

\- Si te los contase dejarían de ser secretos, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

\- Buuuu, aguafiestas. – abuchea Chloe convirtiendo sus labios en un puchero.

Comparten una risa que se apaga paulatinamente. Beca baja la mirada a su café y Chloe observa cómo juguetea con los anillos que adornan sus dedos.

\- No es nada de lo que estar avergonzada, por cierto – dice la morena finalmente, después de lo que ha sido un claro debate consigo misma –. Y ya que estoy siendo sincera… – suspira, poniéndose los ojos en blanco a sí misma como si no se pudiera terminar de creer que estuviera haciendo esto –. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Su azul medianoche está turbio con emociones, pero entre las que la pelirroja puede identificar claramente encuentra sinceridad y una calidez que causa que su estómago empiece a cosquillearle por el revoloteo de las mariposas.

Esboza una sonrisa y alarga una mano a través de la mesa. Beca le sorprende gratamente cuando despega su mano de su taza de café, y no hace amago alguno de ir a encontrarse con ella a medio camino, pero Chloe sabe que ese pequeño gesto ya le ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo.

De modo que ella se encarga de atrapar los dedos de Beca, normalmente fríos, pero ahora cálidos por el calor que desprende su café, entre los suyos para darles un apretón agradecido.

* * *

Lo bueno de tener solo dos horas de clase a la semana, es que deja a Chloe con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos.

Lo primero que hace es marchar a la oficina del decano para reclamar la casa que legítimamente pertenece a las Bellas por haber ganado el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella. Se quedó horrorizada cuando, no solo Beca no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería al preguntarle si podía mudarse a la casa con ellas, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con despreocupación ante la indignación de la pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente de tomar café con Beca, se planta frente a las puertas cerradas del despacho del decano y no permite que la desagradable secretaria la eche de allí hasta que haya hablado con el decano. Al final, montan tal escándalo con su discusión que el propio profesor Johnson termina saliendo de su oficina para ver qué está ocurriendo.

\- No entiendo a qué viene esto, señorita Beale – se disculpa el hombre, estirando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Sin rodeos, Chloe saca el trofeo del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella que llevaba en el bolso y lo deja con un golpe seco sobre la mesa de caoba del decano.

\- Nos debe una casa.

La copa reluce bajo el sol que entra a raudales a través de las amplias ventanas del despacho y su reflejo golpea al profesor Johnson en la cara, cegándole. Se inclina hacia delante para evitar que el destello le dé en los ojos y gira el trofeo hasta que puede leer la inscripción.

 _Barden Bellas_

 _Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella 2012_

\- Fuimos el primer grupo femenino _de la historia_ en ganarlo – remarca Chloe, golpeando con su dedo sobre la caoba para dar énfasis a la importancia de ese trofeo.

\- ¿Y? – pregunta el profesor Johnson.

\- ¿Cómo que _y_? – exclama la pelirroja, indignada –. Pues que hemos hecho historia y ahora nos debe una casa.

El decano se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- Verá, señorita Beale, las cosas no funcionan así – intenta explicar.

Y Chloe puede ser muy dulce y comprensiva, pero también tiene un lado fiero cuando se trata de defender aquello en lo que cree, o a aquellas personas que le importan. Ya dicen que los pelirrojos llevan fuego en las venas y que es mejor no hacerles enfadar.

\- Mire, profesor Johnson, le voy a explicar _yo_ cómo funcionan las cosas – interrumpe con voz escalofriantemente calmada, inclinándose sobre la mesa de caoba para mirar fijamente al decano –. A los Treblemakers les dio una casa la primera vez que ganaron el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella, mientras que a las Bellas nos puso problemas incluso para reservar el _auditorio_. Comprendo que eso pudiera pasar antes, cuando los Treblemakers eran el orgullo de Barden, pero, ahora, el orgullo de Barden son _las Bellas_.

\- Aun así…

\- No he terminado – le corta una vez más con solo alzar un dedo –. Si se niega a darnos una casa, habiéndoles puesto tantas facilidades a los Treblemakers y tantos problemas a las Bellas, va a parecer que tiene usted cierta predilección por los grupos masculinos. Y, lamento decirle que, estando ya casi en el 2013, eso no va a quedar bien si, por algún casual, sus superiores se enterasen de ello – toda su apariencia es dulce e inocente, y ve que el decano está teniendo problemas a la hora de relacionar su aspecto con las palabras que está diciendo.

\- ¿Acaso me está amenazando? – sisea el profesor Johnson, incrédulo.

\- Para nada – le asegura Chloe, parpadeando varias veces con su mejor cara de angelito –. Solo le estoy advirtiendo de lo que podría ocurrir – se encoge de hombros y recupera su trofeo, acunándolo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé –. Usted verá lo que quiere hacer.

Sin dejarle responder, la pelirroja gira sobre los tacones de sus cuñas y se marcha de la oficina con un revoloteo de la falda de su vestido floreado. Le regala una sonrisa victoriosa a la secretaria, quien la fulmina con la mirada, pero Chloe sabe que acaba de ganar y nada podrá arruinar su buen humor.

Lo segundo que hace, es apuntarse a un taller de arte los martes y jueves. Pintar es algo que siempre le ha gustado mucho hacer, es terapéutico para ella. Se pone su música y se pierde en el roce de un lápiz sobre el papel o el de un pincel sobre un lienzo, es capaz de desconectar completamente hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Y lo mejor es que no solo abarcan la pintura, sino también la escultura y la fotografía.

Conoce un montón de gente guay en sus clases con los que a veces queda para tomar café, ir a museos y exposiciones, y discutir apasionadamente sobre mil y un temas de la vida. Por fin tiene tiempo para leer todos esos libros que forman una peligrosa Torre de Pisa en su mesilla, ver serie tras serie, hacer deporte, explorar su lado artístico…

Además, lo bueno de tener tanto tiempo libre en sus manos, es que Chloe puede dedicar gran parte de él a estar con las Bellas.

Se convierte en una especie de mamá/hermana mayor/mejor amiga para todas y cada una de las chicas que conforman su familia. Las cuida, las mima, les regaña, las apoya. Día tras día, descubre más cosas sobre ellas que solo consiguen que quiera más a esa panda de bichos raros, o frikis maravillosas, como Beca las llama.

Hace manualidades con Jessica, ayuda a Flo a mejorar su pronunciación en inglés, va de compras y sale de fiesta con Stacie, aconseja a Cynthia Rose en los temas del corazón, hace bisutería casera con Ashley y habla con la presencia silenciosa de Lilly, quien nunca le contesta, pero sabe que aprecia sus conversaciones unilaterales porque más de una noche se ha encontrado bolas mojadas de papel de váter en su mesilla y supone que son regalos.

Disfruta al máximo de las tareas que le toca compartir con las chicas. Los lunes hace la cena con Flo, los miércoles ayuda a Stacie a recoger la comida, los jueves limpia la casa junto con Jessley – el nombre que le dan a Jessica y Ashley ya que parecen estar unidas como siamesas –, los domingos va a comprar con Beca.

Todos los días son sus favoritos, pero los jueves son de los más divertidos, lo cual ya es decir bastante considerando que fregar platos convierte a Stacie en una máquina de anécdotas que más de una vez han logrado que Chloe termine llorando de la risa y pidiéndole por favor que pare.

Los jueves, sin embargo, la casa está completamente vacía a excepción de Jessley y ella; y lo bueno de estos momentos es que a las tres les gusta trabajar con música. De modo que Chloe conecta su móvil al sistema de sonido que Beca instaló en la casa antes incluso de mover sus cosas a su habitación, pone una de sus playlists de Spotify y, con la música a todo volumen, limpia la cocina, el salón, el aseo y la habitación de la entrada que sirve más como sitio donde guardar trastos y cosas que abultan mucho.

Hoy es jueves, y, además, jueves de musicales. Jessica se sube la aspiradora a la buhardilla, Ashley se sube al baño del segundo piso para limpiarlo a fondo y Chloe se queda en su planta asignada, la planta baja, todo mientras su playlist de musicales se reproduce a todo volumen y llena la casa de música.

La pelirroja baila a través del salón con el plumero en la mano mientras canta, y en las pausas, puede escuchar como Jessley hacen lo mismo desde sus respectivas plantas. Termina con el salón y gira sobre sí misma en tres círculos consecutivos hasta cruzar hacia la cocina, justo a tiempo para que acabe la canción y comience a reproducirse la siguiente.

\- ¡Sonrisas y lágrimas! – se escucha gritar a Ashley, emocionada, cuando reconoce el ritmo.

Chloe sonríe, sabedora de que es su musical favorito, y sube dos tonos más el volumen.

\- Gotas de lluvia y pequeños gatitos, cazos de cobre y guantes bonitos – canta, dando una vuelta para quedar parada frente al fregadero, donde el cubo de la fregona está llenándose de agua –. Sobres atados con un cordel gris, son cosas simples que me hacen feliz.

Cierra el grifo una vez el agua alcanza la mitad del cubo y agarra el asa para sacarlo del fregadero. Abre uno de los armarios donde están todos los productos de limpieza y vuelca un generoso chorro de detergente en el agua que hace espuma una vez mete la fregona y la hace girar entre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Trajes azules y verdes montañas, copos de nieve sobre mis pestañas, la primavera, comer regaliz… Son cosas simples que me hacen feliz.

Baila con la fregona mientras la desliza sobre el suelo de la cocina, dando giros sobre sí misma o usándola como si fuera un compañero de baile.

\- Si estoy triste, sin consuelo, si me encuentro mal… – su voz dulce se alza con la letra de la canción. Dibuja un semicírculo con la fregona en el suelo y la devuelve al lado de sus pies, se desliza sobre las baldosas que todavía están secas y hace que la fregona siga sus movimientos con un serpenteo –. Recuerdo las cosas que me hacen feliz, ¡y logro alejar el mal!

Alguien aplaude tras ella y Chloe, que no ha escuchado a nadie entrar en la cocina, da un brinco por el susto. Gira sobre los talones de sus zapatillas de andar por casa y descubre a Beca recostada contra el umbral de la cocina, al que la pelirroja estaba dando la espalda.

\- ¡Becs! – exclama, posando una mano sobre su acelerado corazón – ¡Me has asustado!

La DJ deja de aplaudir y cruza los brazos en su pecho, cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Por qué no me extraña que te sepas esa canción de memoria – comenta, y su sonrisa se tuerce y se ensancha al ver que Chloe parece ligeramente avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

\- La clave está en los pequeños placeres de la vida – responde la pelirroja por encima del hombro mientras termina de fregar el pequeño rincón que le faltaba.

Beca se ríe y se despega del umbral de la puerta cuando Chloe recula de espaldas hasta él, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que pase la fregona y termine la cocina. La pelirroja deja la fregona una vez más en su cubo y se gira para mirar a la morena, quien todavía tiene restos de risa chisporroteando en sus oscuros ojos azules.

\- Oye, por mí no te cortes – dice Beca, extendiendo las manos para indicar que le da igual.

Chloe abre la boca para responder, pero la canción de Sonrisas y Lágrimas termina para dar paso a una nueva, y sus palabras se atascan en su garganta cuando coge aire excitadamente al reconocer el ritmo.

 _Pop. Six. Squish. Uh uh. Cicero. Lipschitz!_

 _And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango_

Azul bebé se ilumina cuando el ritmo de la canción arranca y comienza a coger velocidad, y su boca entreabierta se curva en una sonrisa traviesa. Su atención se fija en Beca, quien parece comprender lo que está a punto de pasar cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

\- No, Chloe… – intenta advertir, apuntando a la pelirroja con un dedo y dando un paso atrás.

Pero la pelirroja no hace ni caso y acorta la nueva distancia en apenas dos zancadas cargadas de sensualidad para las que menea las caderas más de lo estrictamente necesario. Llega junto a Beca a tiempo para atrapar su menuda cintura entre sus brazos y pegar sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que la percusión se transforma en una melodía completa.

Chocan la una con la otra y una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa cae de la boca de Beca, quien rápidamente la cierra con tanta fuerza que Chloe escucha sus dientes chocar. Su agarre se vuelve más firme para prevenir que la pequeña morena intente huir y mueve sus caderas con cada brusco golpe de la melodía.

\- No pienso… – una vez más, Beca intenta negarse a seguirle la corriente.

Y, una vez más, Chloe la ignora con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Uno de sus brazos abandona su cintura para bajar desde el hombro hasta la muñeca de Beca, donde Chloe hace girar su mano de forma que sus dedos apunten hacia abajo y pueda entrelazarlos entre los de la morena.

Agarra su mano y la obliga a alzase hasta que están en posición de baile. Entonces, Chloe empuja a la DJ con sus caderas de forma que no le quede otra que mover los pies de donde los tiene plantados para evitar caerse. Antes de que Beca pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando y, por lo tanto, oponerse a ello, Chloe la tiene bailando un torpe intento de tango por el salón.

\- He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame – le canta Chloe, y Beca gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco –. If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!

Chloe aprovecha para interponer su pierna detrás de las de Beca, haciendo que tropiece con ella, y utiliza el impulso para agarrar con firmeza la menuda cintura de la morena y tumbarla hacia atrás.

La incorpora con agilidad y la hace girar una vez antes de fusionar sus cuerpos de nuevo. El rostro de Beca es una máscara de incredulidad y restos de sorpresa por el movimiento repentino.

\- No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto – se queja.

Permite que su co-capitana la haga girar y vuelve a chocar con su cuerpo firme. Chloe le regala una sonrisa cuando la resistencia de Beca se evapora y la DJ se relaja entre sus brazos, dejándose hacer como si fuera una marioneta en manos de Chloe.

\- En el fondo lo estás disfrutando – le dice con un guiño pícaro.

\- Lo que tú digas, Beale – responde Beca, su tono seco y sarcástico.

Pero Chloe está volviéndose toda una experta a la hora de leer sus expresiones faciales. Puede ver la tirantez de los labios de Beca, cómo tiene que obligarse a sí misma a curvarlos hacia abajo para luchar contra la fuerza de la sonrisa que se le quiere escapar. Le recuerda a un viaje en autobús, a cantar _Party in the U.S.A._ y cómo Beca tenía la misma expresión en su rostro mientras fingía estar ignorando a las Bellas.

Azul medianoche chisporrotea con burbujas de diversión, y Chloe ya no tiene que empujar a la morena para lograr que se mueva, sino que la propia Beca es quien cambia sus pies de posición justo a tiempo para convertir su torpe intento de tango en algo más fluido.

Ahora con más facilidad, dan vueltas por el salón mientras _Cell Block Tango_ sigue sonando a través de los altavoces a todo volumen. En el momento en que la sombra de una sonrisa curva los labios de Beca, Chloe sabe que ha ganado esta batalla.

\- They had it coming, they had it coming. They had it coming all along – canta una vez el estribillo vuelve a repetirse.

\- I didn't do it, but if I'd done it – Beca se une a ella, la sombra se convierte en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Chloe deja escapar un gritito emocionado, abrazándola con más fuerza contra ella.

\- How could you tell me that I was wrong? – cantan las dos juntas.

Entonces, Chloe tumba otra vez a Beca entre sus brazos y a la morena se le escapa una sincera carcajada.

* * *

Lo bueno de tener tanto tiempo libre en sus manos, es que Chloe puede dedicar gran parte de él a estar con Beca.

La amistad entre ambas crece progresivamente, día tras día, a medida que va abriéndose paso por las murallas que rodean el corazón de la morena y descubre cosas de ella.

Por ejemplo, descubre que Beca no permite que nadie toque ni sus cascos, ni su portátil, pero que Chloe, por algún motivo, queda exenta de esa regla. Es algo que averigua cuando, una tarde cualquiera, Beca entra en su habitación con el Mac balanceado en una mano y una sonrisa excitada en la cara.

\- Necesito que escuches esto – anuncia, entrando en el cuarto sin llamar ni pedir ningún tipo de permiso.

Chloe alza la mirada del libro que está leyendo y arquea una ceja, divertida, cuando Beca también se toma la libertad de auto invitarse en su cama. La DJ se deja caer sobre el colchón con un ligero rebote y gira el portátil en sus manos hasta que la pantalla está orientada hacia Chloe, quien marca la página en la que se ha quedado y deja el libro apartado a un lado.

\- Dale al play – ordena Beca con un gesto de cabeza al ver que Chloe se ha quedado quieta, a la espera.

La pelirroja la mira, sorprendida, pues recuerda claramente que hace apenas unos días Beca amenazó con cortarle la mano a Amy como volviera a hacer el amago de tocar su portátil para enseñarles un vídeo de YouTube. Con algo de recelo, alza una mano y recorre el camino hacia la barra espaciadora del Mac.

\- ¡Espera! – la frena Beca, y Chloe casi suspira de alivio –. Se escucha mejor con cascos.

Chloe mira a su alrededor en busca de sus auriculares, su ceño fruncido al no verlos por su mesa, donde normalmente los deja cuando llega de la calle. Entonces, le viene a la mente el recuerdo de habérselos quitado en el salón al encontrarse con Stacie.

\- Ah, los míos están abajo – se lamenta –. Espera un segundo que voy a buscarlos.

\- No hace falta – le asegura Beca, agitando una mano con despreocupación para detener su amago de levantarse.

A continuación, ocurren dos cosas que hacen que Chloe se quede completamente paralizada. La primera de todas es que Beca le deja el Mac en el regazo. La segunda, es que la morena se aparta ondas castañas para sacarse los cascos que descansaban sobre sus hombros y se los tiende a Chloe.

La pelirroja no reacciona, su cerebro está demasiado ocupado intentando procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- Toma – insiste Beca, agitando los cascos en el aire con ligera impaciencia.

Chloe se descongela, pero sus movimientos son rígidos cuando alza una mano para agarrar los cascos, la otra sujeta el portátil que descansa sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta, dubitativa, mirando ambos objetos como si de repente les hubieran salido dientes y estuvieran amenazando con morderle.

\- Sí, claro – asiente la DJ con otro gesto de su mano que sirve a modo de invitación.

Descubre que Beca le pide su opinión constantemente. La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse en un segundo plano, únicamente cubriendo aquellas zonas a las que Aubrey no daba abasto a cubrir. Sin embargo, con Beca no hay segundo plano. La DJ le consulta hasta la más mínima decisión: eligen juntas la ropa que llevarán, las canciones que incluirán en el mix, qué partes cantará cada una, la coreografía, los pasos de baile de cada una, etc.

Las Bellas también pueden hacer sus propias aportaciones. Algunas veces les hacen caso, como cuando usaron una canción que CR le enseñó a Beca para una actuación en la fiesta de aniversario de uno de sus patrocinadores. Otras veces es mejor ignorarlas, como las constantes peticiones de Amy la Gorda de que la dejen hacer uno de sus pasos del baile de sirenas.

Descubre que su habitación se convierte rápidamente en su lugar de reunión por excelencia. En un principio, pensó que era por la comodidad que suponía que las Bellas decidieran que, por ser la mayor, merecía tener la única habitación individual de toda la casa. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que no es así.

Ya es rutinario que, las tardes en las que las dos se encuentran en casa, Beca termine vagando hasta la habitación de Chloe. Tengan o no cosas que hacer, es habitual encontrar a ambas amigas tiradas en la cama de la pelirroja mientras trabajan en sus respectivas tareas, discuten cosas relacionadas con las Bellas y la próxima actuación, o simplemente hablan de sus días, o ven algo en Netflix.

\- Me gusta tu cuarto – le susurra Beca una noche en la que están tiradas en la cama, con uno de los mashups de la morena de fondo.

Chloe alza la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a la DJ, quien está tumbada de manera inversa de forma que su cabeza se encuentra a los pies de la cama, apoyada sobre un peluche de la pelirroja. Beca se limita a parpadear, sin dar mayor explicación, y desvía la mirada hasta fijarla en el techo.

Es una señal de que está siendo sincera, y eso le incomoda ligeramente.

La única fuente de luz de la habitación son las pequeñas lucecitas que Chloe tiene enredadas alrededor del cabecero de la cama, de modo que no puede discernir la expresión de la morena.

\- ¿Por? – pregunta con una pequeña risita.

\- No sé – responde Beca al cabo de un largo rato de silencio, tanto que Chloe empezaba a pensar que no iba a contestar directamente. La DJ se encoge de hombros y alza una mano del colchón para dibujar un vago círculo en el aire –. Tiene algo. Es como… Como un lugar seguro – suspira, y su mano rebota al caer de nuevo en la cama con un golpe sordo.

La pelirroja traga saliva, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Beca asentarse en su pecho como un peso cálido y reconfortante. Busca la mano de la DJ que está atrapada entre sus cuerpos y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos para darle un suave apretón.

\- Lo es – le asegura en un susurro.

Descubre que Beca es incapaz de decir te quiero en voz alta. Chloe puede ver en sus ojos que hay momentos en los que la morena desearía poder decírselo, pero las palabras simplemente no salen de su boca, se quedan atascadas en su garganta.

Descubre que, cada pequeño gesto de Beca, es la forma que tiene de decir te quiero. Porque ya que no puede decirlo en voz alta, se asegura que Chloe y las Bellas sean conscientes de cuánto las valora, de cuánto las quiere, demostrándolo con pequeñas acciones. Y ya se dice que, a veces, una acción vale más que mil palabras.

A las palabras… A las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Una vez Chloe se da cuenta de esto, abre los ojos y comienza a estar mucho más atenta. Y entonces, _lo ve_. Ve cómo Beca hace pequeñas cosas por ella que podrían pasar completamente desapercibidas, pero que ahora que está prestando atención, cada una de esas cosas, por pequeña a insignificante que parezca, logra que el corazón de Chloe crezca diez centímetros más dentro de su pecho y le sea difícil respirar.

Por ejemplo, cuando piden pizza para compartir entre las dos, Beca siempre la pide con champiñones.

\- Bec, a ti no te gustan los champiñones – observa Chloe, extrañada, desde el otro extremo del sillón una vez la morena cuelga el teléfono.

\- Ya, pero a ti sí – responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la decisión más lógica del mundo.

O, si Chloe está teniendo un mal día y se lo menciona a Beca, sabe que, cuando abra su hilo de mensajes, encontrará infinitas fotos de cachorritos amorosos y vídeos de animales haciendo cosas adorables. Y, cuando llega a casa, agotada y con ganas de meterse en la cama y olvidarse de que existe el mundo por lo que queda de día, Beca siempre se asegura de estar esperándola en el salón con una tarrina de helado de Ben & Jerry's y alguna comedia preparada en Netflix.

También se convierte en algo habitual que Beca le deje USB en sitios donde sabe que Chloe va a mirar, sin decirle nada, para que se los encuentre por sorpresa.

\- ¿Has hecho un mix con todas mis canciones favoritas? – pregunta Chloe tras irrumpir en la habitación de Beca y Amy en la buhardilla.

Acaba de terminar de escuchar los contenidos del USB que se encontró esa mañana sobre su portátil, sin identificación alguna, pero que de alguna forma ella ya sabía perfectamente quién se lo había dejado ahí y qué podía contener.

Beca aparta la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador y gira su silla de trabajo de forma que encare hacia el final de las escaleras, donde Chloe se ha quedado parada mientras recupera la respiración después de subir corriendo desde la calle.

\- Las estás poniendo todo el rato, era inevitable… – contesta la DJ.

Beca intenta quitarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado, pero Chloe igualmente corre a darle un fuerte abrazo y murmura una letanía de gracias en su oído mientras la morena se ríe e intenta apartarla de ella con quejas sobre cómo necesita respirar.

Descubre que Beca confía en ella para contarle todas sus dudas y miedos. En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando solo están ellas dos y se olvidan por completo de que existe un mundo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Chloe, hay momentos en los que Beca se deja llevar por ese sentimiento de seguridad que le transmite la presencia de la pelirroja y permite que sus murallas desaparezcan.

Son estas noches en las que Beca permite que Chloe se abrace a ella sin rechistar, en las que se hunde en el cuerpo de la pelirroja con suspiros que suenan demasiado a alivio y satisfacción, pero seguro que es la imaginación de Chloe jugándole una mala pasada.

Estos momentos, Chloe los guarda con recelo en su corazón y los considera su pertenencia más preciada. Son un pequeño tesoro compuesto por susurros que cruzan la oscuridad y dedos fríos que se entrelazan con los suyos.

\- Hoy le he dicho a Jesse que le quería – confiesa Beca en un tono de voz apenas audible una noche de marzo. Chloe siente que el tiempo se paraliza y su sangre se congela en sus venas, y espera que Beca no se haya dado cuenta de lo repentinamente rígido que está su cuerpo –. Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien.

La pelirroja coge aire lentamente por la nariz y se obliga a sí misma a relajarse.

\- Bien, ¿no? – su voz suena estrangulada y esboza una mueca en la oscuridad –. Significa que vais en serio.

Un tenso silencio sigue a sus palabras y Chloe lo agradece. Cierra los ojos, se centra en su respiración y obliga a su corazón a volver a un ritmo normal. Traga saliva varias veces en un intento de disolver el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, casi del tamaño de un puño, pero no sirve de nada.

\- Sí… – suspira Beca al final –. Supongo que sí.

Descubre que Beca es capaz de dormir profundamente a pesar de que Chloe se esté deshaciendo en lágrimas a su lado, la cara enterrada en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos que amenazan con sacudir su cuerpo con la fuerza de un terremoto de magnitud 10; y que, o bien Chloe es una auténtica maestra a la hora de disimular las señales de que ha estado llorando, o Beca es increíblemente densa.

Descubre que Aubrey responde al teléfono de la misma forma ya llames a las 9 de la mañana o a las 4 de la noche.

\- Aubrey Posen – informa su mejor amiga, adormilada.

\- ¿Por qué saludas siempre diciendo tu nombre? – le pregunta Chloe en un intento de posponer lo inevitable –. Te estoy llamando a ti, sé quién va a contestar.

\- ¿Chloe? – Aubrey carraspea para librarse de los restos de sueños pegados a su garganta y bosteza. La pelirroja escucha golpes al otro lado de la línea y asume que su mejor amiga está buscando el interruptor de la luz todavía con los ojos cerrados –. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

\- Sí, lo siento – suspira –. Necesitaba hablar con… – su voz, rasposa, escoge ese momento para quebrarse y delatar que está llorando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – su mejor amiga suena más espabilada ahora que comprende que Chloe no le está llamando en medio de la noche así porque sí –. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte a algún sitio?

\- Bree, estás en medio del monte a dos horas y media de distancia – se le escapa una risa húmeda y temblorosa.

\- Da igual, si salg… – el resto de sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por un fuerte bostezo y Chloe se siente culpable por haberla despertado cuando en apenas dos horas la rubia tiene que estar en pie y trabajando.

\- Perdona, no debería haberte llamado – se disculpa con un largo suspiro –. Todo está bien. Vuelve a dormirte.

\- No, no, no. Estoy despierta – le asegura Aubrey, y Chloe puede imaginarse perfectamente a su mejor amiga sacudiendo la cabeza y frotándose los ojos para forzarse a sí misma a espabilarse. Era lo que hacía cuando se quedaba despierta la noche antes de un examen –. ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás llorando.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación que la pelirroja sabe que es inútil tratar de desmentir. Aubrey la conoce, llevan cinco años siendo mejores amigas. Sabe leer hasta su gesto más pequeño, sabe interpretar todos sus silencios, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus suspiros. Sabe cuándo Chloe recibe un mensaje de alguien especial y sabe cuándo ha estado llorando.

\- Es Beca – musita, sintiendo cómo sus ojos escuecen cuando las lágrimas vuelven a inundarlos.

Aubrey simplemente suspira al otro lado de la línea.

Porque como la conoce, la rubia detectó en seguida que Chloe estaba rara la noche que ganaron el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella. Se fijó en la tirantez de sus sonrisas, la facilidad con la que se evaporaban de su rostro en cuanto creía que nadie estaba prestándole atención, el dolor malamente disimulado en sus ojos azul bebé.

Después de eso, no le resultó muy difícil averiguar el motivo detrás de la tristeza de la pelirroja. Solo necesitó seguir la dirección de su mirada y ver a Beca todavía en brazos del Treblemaker.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez ese Hobbit? – pregunta.

\- Le ha dicho a Jesse que le quiere – Chloe se sorbe la nariz y se pasa el papel de váter que tiene hecho una bola en una mano por debajo de los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que vuelven a caer por sus mejillas –. Es la primera vez que se lo dice a alguien, y ha sido a él – se lamenta –. Lo cual es lógico porque llevan medio año saliendo y Beca parece estar enamorada, lo que no es lógico que yo esté encerrada en el baño llorando por ello – gruñe, enfadada consigo misma.

\- Espera… ¿Por qué estás encerrada en el baño?

\- Porque Beca está en mi cama y no quería que se despertase y me viera llorando, porque entonces entraría en pánico porque no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien llora frente a ella y…

\- ¿Y qué hace Beca en tu cama? – interrumpe Aubrey, confundida.

\- Amy tiene compañía esta noche – suspira Chloe con unos ojos en blanco, pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara.

\- ¿No podía dormir en el sillón?

 _Huh_. Chloe supone que era la opción más lógica, mucho antes que compartir una cama individual con una persona que no lleva bien el tema del contacto físico excesivo; pero, sinceramente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Ante el silencio de la pelirroja, Aubrey suspira y se escucha el frufrú de la tela cuando cambia de posición en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué te haces las cosas tan difíciles, Chlo? – inquiere –. ¿Por qué insistes en ser su mejor amiga, compartir una cama, liderar las Bellas con ella? ¿No ves que así nunca vas a ser capaz de olvidar lo que sientes por ella? ¿No ves que así solo te estás haciendo más daño?

Chloe tira el papel a la taza del váter, inservible después de tantas lágrimas, y se seca las que siguen cayendo por sus mejillas con la manga del pijama. Alza la mirada al techo del baño y sigue una grieta que hay en la esquina mientras escucha las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Es consciente de que tiene razón, pero no puede explicar por qué está actuando de esta forma.

\- No puedo simplemente olvidar mis sentimientos, Bree – susurra, desolada –. No _puedo_.

\- ¿Y no será que no quieres? – responde Aubrey.

Chloe no responde, porque no sabe qué decir a eso.

* * *

Lo malo de tener tanto tiempo libre en sus manos, es que Chloe puede dedicar gran parte de él a estar con Beca.

Lo malo de pasar tanto tiempo con Beca, es que Chloe va descubriendo cada vez más cosas sobre ella.

Lo malo de ir descubriendo más cosas sobre Beca, es que Chloe va enamorándose cada vez más de ella.

Mientras tanto, Beca hace un año con Jesse y lo celebran con una macro fiesta a la que las Bellas obviamente están invitadas. Y, una vez más, Chloe bebe demasiado, se acuesta con alguien de quien no recuerda el nombre, deja que Stacie la arrastre de fiesta en fiesta, y se presenta al examen de Literatura Rusa al día siguiente con una resaca horrorosa y ganas de vomitar solo de pensar en Dostoievski.

Cuando recibe una llamada de secretaría para informarle de que ha vuelto a suspender, simplemente pregunta cuándo abre el plazo de inscripción de la matrícula y empieza a buscar un trabajo de verano.

* * *

 **A/N: Meeeeeh no sé. No me convence nada el final de este capítulo, pero estoy atascada y sé que por más que me obsesione con ello todo me va a seguir pareciendo una mierda.**

 **Con suerte a vosotros sí que os ha gustado...**

 **Canciones mencionadas: la del título, todo un clásico. "When you say nothing at all", de Ronan Keating (aunque nuestra querida Kelley Jakle tiene una cover muy bonita que merece ser escuchada). "Cosas que me hacen feliz", de Sonrisas y Lágrimas; y "Cell Block Tango", de Chicago, ambos musicales que también merecen ser vistos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. 3

**A/N: Sinceramente, esto de actualizar hoy me ha tomado por sorpresa hasta a mí. Pero ha venido a visitarme la musa y no ha parado de susurrar cosas en mi oído en todo el día, casi me olvidé de comer y todo (esto puede parecer irrelevante hasta que sabes que soy como Joey con la comida. Tengo hambre a todas horas. Yo no me olvido de comer por cualquier cosa). Así que dadle las gracias a ella, no a mí.**

 **El título viene de "Guillotine", una canción de Jon Bellion.**

 **PD: ¿Estáis preparados para la tonelada de angst que se avecina?**

 **PD: Es enooooooormemente largo (eso dijo ella JA JA JA badum tsss) (ya me voy a la esquina castigada, no os preocupéis) y no lo he revisado para que no haya errores. Si veis cualquier cosa, fallo mío. Os diría que me avisaráis para cambiarlo pero, a no ser que sea un error muy grande, sé que me dará pereza editar. Así que sorry en adelanto.**

* * *

 **3.** **I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME, EVEN WHEN I LOSE MY HEAD**

( _Junior_ _Year_ )

Se suele decir que a la tercera va la vencida

En el caso particular de Chloe, esta es la tercera vez que vuelve a Barden. La tercera vez que tiene que matricularse en Literatura Rusa y saludar al profesor Smirnov cuando entra por la puerta de la clase. La tercera vez que se une a las Bellas, esta vez sin necesidad de presentarse a las audiciones ni pedir permiso.

Estas terceras veces provocan sus segundas.

Es la segunda vez que suspende el examen de Literatura Rusa. Es la segunda vez que Aubrey suspira y le regaña con un "te lo dije", entre otras muchas cosas, cuando le informa de la noticia. Es la segunda vez que tiene que mover de vuelta todas sus cosas a su habitación en la casa de las Bellas. Es la segunda vez que es la co-capitana de Beca.

Las terceras veces, las segundas veces, también dan lugar a muchas primeras veces.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sabe que su voz suena demasiado sorprendida y que es probable que eso haga sentir un poco mal a su madre, pero la verdad es que las palabras caen de su boca antes de que pueda controlar su tono o la fuerza con las que las dice.

Su madre esboza una sonrisa un poco tirante por el arrepentimiento, y deposita sobre la encimera, con mucho cuidado, las bolsas de plástico que cuelgan de sus manos. Comprueba que los recipientes que van dentro se queden rectos y abre las bolsas para empezar a sacarlos.

Un contenedor blanco con el dibujo de un dragón en rojos, negros y dorados se desliza sobre el granito de la encimera hasta que Chloe se ve obligada a pararlo con las manos para evitar que caiga por el borde al suelo. El material está calentito y, cuando Chloe lo hace girar – a pesar de que ya sospecha porque la forma del recipiente en sí es bastante delatora – descubre que es arroz tres delicias de su restaurante chino favorito.

\- Pensé que podríamos cenar juntas – propone su madre –. Beber un poco de vino, ponernos al día – se encoge de hombros, dejando un recipiente de cerdo agridulce sobre la encimera –. Ya sabes, tener una noche de chicas.

Chloe intenta disimular su sorpresa, a pesar de que ya de poco sirve. Acepta con una enorme sonrisa emocionada, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una noche de chicas con su madre que ya ni es capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez, o qué hicieron, o cuántos años tenía.

Normalmente, está acostumbrada a ver a su madre desayunar a toda prisa para salir corriendo al trabajo y llegar tarde en la noche cuando Chloe ya ha cenado, justo a tiempo para sentarse un rato con ella frente a la tele o despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente e irse a dormir, agotada.

Y esos son los días que su madre _pasa_ por casa. Esos son los días en los que su madre no está de viaje en x sitio para x juicio.

Puede que por eso Chloe estaba tan obsesionada en formar una familia con las Bellas, porque siente que su verdadera familia ya no lo es tanto. No la malinterpretéis, Chloe sabe que su madre la quiere con locura. Pero desde la muerte de su padre, una de las formas en las que su madre lidió con la pérdida fue volcándose más aún en su trabajo.

El trabajo de su madre era más exigente, requería que estuviera en el buffet para trabajar en equipo con el resto de abogados del caso, de modo que su padre era el que estaba en casa con ellos. Al ser arquitecto, la mayoría de los proyectos podía desarrollarlos desde su oficina en el segundo piso de su casa en Portland.

Tras su muerte, su madre se tomó un tiempo de descanso de su trabajo y su abuela se mudó temporalmente con ellos para echar una mano. En cuanto Chloe cumplió los siete años y Charlie los doce, ya eran suficientemente mayores y responsables para quedarse solos en casa después del colegio, de modo que su abuela se volvió a su casa y su madre se entregó completamente a su trabajo.

La infancia de Chloe fue bastante solitaria. Era bastante chocante, en realidad, porque en el colegio tenía amigos por todos lados, pero en cuanto se bajaba del bus y caminaba el corto paseo hasta su casa, el silencio se volvía ensordecedor.

Estaba Charlie, pero su hermano le llevaba cinco años. Estaban en momentos vitales diferentes.

Charlie, con doce años, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a jugar con las Barbies con su hermana pequeña. Charlie, con doce años, empezaba a tener más deberes y tenía que pasarse cada vez más tiempo estudiando en su habitación. Charlie, de doce años, ya no mostraba interés alguno en salir a la calle a jugar, porque podía quedarse dentro jugando a videojuegos.

Chloe tenía doce años cuando su hermano se fue a la Universidad de Duke, en Carolina del Norte, con una beca completa en baloncesto. Siempre le gustaba burlarse de él llamándole el próximo Troy Bolton, a pesar de que cada vez que Charlie intentaba cantar, Chloe aseguraba que tenía el efecto contrario que las hadas, pues hacía que los bebés en cien kilómetros a la redonda comenzasen a llorar.

Pero, talento para cantar aparte, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo rubio pajizo y la habilidad de Troy en la cancha de baloncesto. Charlie era el orgullo de Chloe. Y, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y estar en distintos momentos de sus vidas, Charlie era el gran apoyo de Chloe.

Sin embargo, con solo doce años tuvo que decirle adiós y verle mudarse al otro lado del país.

Y Chloe se quedó completamente sola en una casa de cuatro pisos. Si antes el silencio era ensordecedor, después de que Charlie se marchase, alcanzó nuevos niveles.

Parte de su escape fueron las actividades extraescolares. Se apuntó a las animadoras, al coro, a teatro, al grupo de debates, al triatlón matemático… Probablemente fuera la única niña de su edad, y de edades superiores a medida que fue cumpliendo años, que era más feliz cuantas más horas pasaba en el colegio.

Parte de su escape fueron sus amigos. Su naturaleza excitada y social, su carácter amable y su disposición a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitase, le convirtieron rápidamente en una de las personas más populares del colegio y, posteriormente, del instituto. Aceptaba todas las invitaciones posibles para ir a casa de alguien, para ir al cine, para ir de compras, para ir a la bolera, para ir a cenar algo, para ir a una fiesta.

Lo que fuera con tal de no estar en su casa. Sola. Asfixiada por el silencio.

Parte de su escape fue la música. Tan alta como sus heredados altavoces le permitían. Tan alta que notaba las vibraciones de cada nota en su cuerpo y no podía escuchar el pesado silencio que inundaba su casa. Tan alta que no era capaz de pensar y recordar lo diferentes que solían ser las cosas cuando su padre estaba vivo.

Su infancia fue solitaria, así que no se la puede culpar por estar agarrándose con uñas y dientes a su nueva familia. Son su soplo de aire fresco, la ruptura del silencio. Sabe que, con las Bellas, jamás volverá a sentir la soledad en sus huesos, como una sombra permanente que, muchas veces, amenazó con tragarse la luz que emitía Chloe de forma natural.

\- Cielo, ¿va todo bien? – le pregunta su madre en ese punto de la noche en que ambas ya han terminado de comer y llevan dos copas de vino.

Chloe deja de juguetear distraídamente con el envoltorio de su galleta de la fortuna y alza grandes ojos azul bebé para cruzar miradas con su madre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – responde, a la espera de que su madre concrete más, porque con esa pregunta tan general Chloe no sabe qué responder.

Que ella sepa, todo va bien.

\- ¿Va todo bien en Barden?

Ah. Sinceramente, su madre estaba tardando en sacar el tema. No lo sacó el primer año que repitió, así que, en este caso, Chloe supone que, a la segunda, la tercera en ciertos aspectos, va la primera vez.

Parpadea y baja la mirada a la galleta que sigue dando vueltas entre sus dedos. Despega una esquina del plástico y sujeta ambos lados con las puntas de sus dedos. Con un tirón calculado, el envoltorio se abre por uno de los bordes.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? – presiona su madre.

Sus ojos marrones están teñidos de preocupación, pero también de sinceridad, y Chloe sabe que podría decir lo que fuera en este momento, que nada lograría que la expresión de su madre cambiase, o que retirase la mano que ha posado en su brazo.

La calidad del roce sube por sus nervios y remueve algo en el interior de su corazón. La pelirroja siente algo romperse dentro de ella, algo pesado y oscuro que pierde uno de los agarres que lo está manteniendo en el aire.

No es suficiente para hacerle caer, pero ahora está más cerca que antes del suelo.

\- No pasa nada, mamá – su voz tiembla un poco por los efectos secundarios de esta ruptura, y hace que los ojos de su madre se entornen ligeramente.

\- ¿Segura? – la mirada de su madre es punzante. Chloe la puede sentir intentando colarse por debajo de su piel, de sus músculos y huesos para intentar ver en su corazón –. ¿Cómo llevas la distancia? Si es muy duro, sabes que siempre puedes transferirte a una universidad en Portland y vivir en casa…

La mano de Chloe se crispa alrededor del envoltorio de plástico con el que está haciendo una bola, y lo hace crujir ruidosamente.

\- Podría comprarte un coche para ir y venir sin tener que depender del transporte público – prosigue su madre, sin darse cuenta de su reacción por estar intentando pescar con los palillos los últimos granos de arroz del fondo del recipiente.

\- Mamá – la corta Chloe, desesperada por parar la oferta de su madre.

¿Dejar Barden? ¿Volver a un casa vacía y silenciosa? Hay un motivo por el que no ha sido capaz todavía de graduarse, y tiene mucho que ver con el pánico que apresa el pecho de Chloe cada vez que piensa en esas dos preguntas concretas.

Dándose cuenta de que su interrupción ha sido un poco brusca, se disculpa con una sonrisa y sacude la cabeza.

\- De verdad que va todo bien – asegura, manteniendo el contacto visual y su sonrisa firme para disipar cualquier duda que a su madre pueda quedarle –. Me encanta Barden, me encantan las Bellas y soy _feliz_ allí. Solo se me ha atragantado Literatura Rusa, pero prometo que este año me esforzaré más.

A pesar de que su madre todavía no parece del todo convencida, acepta su respuesta con un suave asentimiento y curva una de sus manos alrededor de la copa de vino para beber el último trago. Se levanta del taburete, señal de que su noche de chicas ha llegado a su fin.

La mirada de Chloe se desvía de la galleta de la fortuna que todavía tiene en las manos al reloj que cuelga de la pared de la cocina y comprueba que son las once de la noche. Es una hora más tarde de la hora a la que su madre se suele acostar, y Chloe lo anota como un pequeño logro personal.

\- Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo – frena a su madre cuando comienza a recoger los restos de su cena –. Vete a dormir.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza.

Su madre le regala una sonrisa agradecida y deposita un beso en su frente antes de despedirse de ella con un "buenas noches, cielo" y un "te quiero" murmurado contra su pelo. Chloe se los devuelve y observa a su madre salir de la cocina y rodear la esquina para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

La pelirroja suspira y vuelve a coger la galleta de la fortuna que espera a ser abierta. La hace chascar por el medio con un crujido del barquillo y separa ambos lados para desvelar la tira de papel que hay en su interior.

Da la vuelta al papelito y lo hace girar entre sus dedos para que las letras azules estén en el sentido adecuado.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a perder esperando?_

El mensaje se emborrona cuando sus ojos se inundan con lágrimas que aparecen de la nada, y traga saliva para intentar disipar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. Bufa y tira el papelito a la basura, pensando que eso de las galletas de la fortuna es, en el fondo, una auténtica estupidez.

* * *

Es la segunda vez que le da la noticia a Beca, pero es la primera vez que Beca no lo acepta sin más.

La DJ frunce el ceño, su rostro se pixela ligeramente cuando la llamada por Skype pierde calidad y Chloe, aunque sabe que es inútil, recoloca su portátil sobre la mesa en busca del punto en el que tenga mejor señal.

\- ¿Cómo q…? – el resto de las palabras de Beca se convierten en una hilera de sonidos inconexos que carecen de sentido y la imagen se queda completamente congelada.

\- Espera, repite – le pide una vez Beca termina de intentar hablar –. Te has cortado.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas bien? – pregunta la morena para asegurarse.

La imagen se pixela y se vuelve negra antes de que Skype encuentre buena cobertura otra vez y la cara de Beca llena la pantalla del portátil de Chloe. La sonrisa de la pelirroja es automática, porque Beca lleva puesta su expresión de fastidio absoluto y es de lo más adorable.

\- Ya va bien – informa con una risita.

\- Ugh, la cobertura de este sitio es una mierda – se queja Beca, bufando –. No sé cómo Jesse sobrevive todo el verano aquí.

Chloe agradece que Skype vuelva a quedarse pillado porque así Beca no ve la forma en que su sonrisa muere en sus labios. Traga saliva, su boca se llena de un desagradable sabor amargo y su estómago se retuerce en un apretado nudo marinero.

Se había olvidado de que Jesse había invitado a Beca a su casa de campo en verano. Chloe también la había invitado a venir a Portland, pero la morena había tenido que agradecerle la oferta y rechazarla, porque ya le había dicho que sí a su novio. Chloe no había dejado ver lo mucho que esa noticia le escoció, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa torcida e hizo algún comentario burlón sobre cómo ya eran todo un matrimonio, y los gruñidos de Beca fueron suficiente para distraerla del tema en cuestión.

\- Cierto, ¿qué tal por Tennessee? – pregunta una vez la conexión se estabiliza.

Deja de mirar fijamente ese azul medianoche que rápidamente se está convirtiendo en su color favorito para darse cuenta de que la morena está en una habitación que no reconoce. Lo poco que puede ver que no bloquea su cuerpo delata que es claramente el cuarto de un hombre.

Las paredes son de un apagado gris perla y justo detrás de Beca, asomándose por detrás de su hombro derecho, hay un poster de la película de Tiburón y otro de Rocky tras el hombro opuesto.

\- Horrible, hace mucho calor – resopla la morena –. Hay polvo por _todas_ partes, ah, y, ¿sabes la mejor parte? – pregunta de forma retórica, porque ni deja que Chloe responda para continuar quejándose –. Los padres de Jesse tienen caballos. _Caballos_ , Chlo – Beca mira fijamente al móvil, su rostro serio.

\- Dios mío, pobrecita – se burla Chloe sin molestarse en ocultar su risa de su mejor amiga.

\- Sí, tú ríete, pero a lo mejor no sobrevivo a esta semana – le avisa –. Me estoy quedando sin excusas para no montar a caballo con Jesse.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a rescatarte? – le pregunta entre risitas.

\- _Por favor_ – suplica Beca, y en un acto reflejo se acerca más a la cámara de su móvil de forma que su rostro suplicante ocupa toda la pantalla del portátil de Chloe –. Antes de que mi vida se convierta en la película de Hannah Montana, ¿y sabes por qué sé eso? Porque me ha obligado a verla.

Las carcajadas de Chloe aumentan de fuerza y volumen. Por un minuto no puede hacer nada más que reírse de la expresión de horror y autocompasión de Beca, mientras la morena la observa desde su móvil con una falsa molestia que poco a poco se le hace imposible seguir fingiendo y se convierte en una dulce sonrisa.

\- Tendría que haberme ido contigo – suspira Beca.

El corazón de Chloe se salta un latido y su estómago da un vuelco. La risa se le queda atascada en la garganta y de repente la situación no le parece tan graciosa como antes. Sus labios se fruncen ligeramente y desvía la mirada hacia un lado, porque por mucho que un cosquilleo se expanda por su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, sabe que no tienen el significado que Chloe quiera que tengan.

Beca está pensando en voz alta, diciendo lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. Es una de las muchas veces que dice o algo en algo sin ser consciente del efecto que tiene sobre Chloe.

Porque Beca no sabe nada, y _no_ puede saber nada. Nunca.

\- Venga, no puede ser tan malo – Chloe chasquea la lengua tras deshacer el nudo de su garganta y parpadear para disipar las lágrimas. Beca se encoge de hombros, de esa forma en que admite que tiene razón, pero sin decirlo verbalmente –. Además, esto quizá te sorprenda, pero verme meter la compra de la gente en bolsas no es mucho más interesante – bromea con un guiño.

Beca ríe ante ese comentario y sacude la cabeza. Su sonrisa desaparece poco a poco a medida que un pensamiento se adueña de su mente, y Chloe sabe que la conversación se va a volver seria.

\- ¿Cómo es que has suspendido otra vez Literatura Rusa, Chlo? – inquiere la morena suavemente.

Sus ojos muestran preocupación, pero ni una piza de juicio.

\- Me confíe – la mentira cae de su lengua con facilidad, y se encoge de hombros para mostrar que no es tan grave como parece –. Supongo que pensé que por ser la segunda vez que iba a esa clase no tenía que estudiar tanto y la cagué en el examen final. Pero no volverá a pasar – le promete, asintiendo con firmeza.

Beca se limita a emitir un "mmhh" pensativo.

* * *

El 9 de noviembre, recibe una llamada de su madre que nunca esperaba recibir.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta para asegurarse de que ha escuchado bien, porque los oídos le zumban y la cabeza le da vueltas.

\- Este año no vamos a poder celebrar Acción de Gracias juntos – repite su madre, su tono suave y arrepentido.

Las piernas le fallan y se deja caer sobre su cama con un rebote, totalmente insensible. La mano que agarra el iPhone lo sujeta contra su oreja con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos y se está clavando el pendiente de una forma bastante dolorosa, pero no está en control de su cuerpo ahora mismo.

Y quizá pueda parecer una reacción exagerada a la noticia, al fin y al cabo, es solo Acción de Gracias. No es el fin del mundo.

Pero para Chloe, Acción de Gracias tiene un significado especial. Fue unos días antes de que su padre muriera, de modo que tienen la tradición no oficial de pasar el día juntos, celebrarlo en familia y recordar a Frank Beale y la ausencia insustituible que dejó en sus vidas.

\- No entiendo… – musita.

\- Ese día tengo una reunión que es imposible aplazar – explica su madre –. He llamado a Charlie para ver si por lo menos vosotros dos podíais pasar el día juntos, pero va a ir a celebrarlo con la familia de su novia.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Chloe agradece que por teléfono no se puedan ver las lágrimas que ruedan silenciosamente por sus mejillas, y asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que su madre no puede verla.

\- Ajá – dice. Su voz tiembla un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para delatarla ante su madre.

\- Si quieres te compro un billete para que vayas con tus abuelos – le ofrece –. O con la tía Susan.

\- No, no hace falta, mamá. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Lo siento mucho, cariño – se disculpa su madre.

\- Lo sé – asiente de nuevo y se seca las lágrimas, como si eso fuera a hacer que su voz dejase de sonar tan húmeda.

Cuelga justo a tiempo para dejar escapar el sollozo que ya no era capaz de seguir conteniendo. Todo su cuerpo se sacude por la fuerza con la que le recorre, como un terremoto de magnitud 10, y se hace una bola en su cama para frenar la sensación de que se va a romper como sigan viniendo uno tras otro.

Así es como la encuentra Beca cuando, media hora más tarde, entra en su habitación. La morena se olvida de lo que está diciendo y corre a su cama. Tras solo un instante de duda en el que se nota que no sabe muy bien cómo proceder, se deja caer a su lado en el colchón y sus menudos brazos atrapan el cuerpo de Chloe, quien aporta su granito de arena y se incorpora para hacer el abrazo de Beca más cómodo para ambas.

La pelirroja se acurruca contra Beca y continúa llorando lo más silenciosamente que puede, sus manos convertidas en dos puños alrededor de la sudadera de la morena. Beca empieza a frotar su espalda con sus manos y deposita un beso sobre su frente, pero no dice ni hace nada más. Simplemente, abraza a Chloe con fuerza contra ella, permite que la pelirroja llore todo lo que necesite para calmarse, y espera con paciencia a que sea capaz de contarle qué ha ocurrido.

\- Sé que puede parecer tonto… – murmura Chloe una vez termina de explicar lo sucedido con voz ronca y temblorosa. Se sorbe la nariz y se seca las mejillas con el puño de su jersey –, pero esta será la primera vez que pase Acción de Gracias sola y…

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa de mi madre? – le interrumpe Beca.

Su propuesta es tan brusca, como si hubiera vomitado las palabras sin pensar, y pilla a Chloe tan desprevenida, que se tensa en el abrazo de Beca sin poder evitarlo. Se separa todo lo que le permiten los brazos que permanecen enroscados a su alrededor, asoma la cabeza del hueco del cuello de su mejor amiga para mirarla a los ojos, su sorpresa claramente escrita en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta.

\- Ven conmigo a Seattle – repite Beca, y una sonrisa se abre paso por su rostro poco a poco a medida que va meditando mejor su propuesta –. A mi madre no le importará tener una boca más que alimentar y así no estás sola.

\- ¿No vas a invitar a Jesse? – Chloe parpadea varias veces, todavía sin terminar de procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Ew, ¡ _no_! Eso es demasiado compromiso, demasiado pronto – exclama Beca, horrorizada.

\- Bec, has estado en su casa este verano.

\- Ya, pero Acción de Gracias es una fiesta _familiar_ , es algo completamente distinto que ir a su casa en verano – argumenta, y sacude la cabeza con disgusto, igual que si se estuviera librando físicamente del pensamiento.

\- ¿Y ese mismo razonamiento no se aplica a mí? – pregunta Chloe.

No sabe muy bien por qué está poniendo tantas trabas cuando en realidad se muere por aceptar la oferta, pero algo en su interior la previene de decir que sí sin antes asegurarse de que Beca esté completamente segura.

\- Tú eres diferente – ni siquiera necesita pararse a pensar, y su seguridad hace que el corazón de la pelirroja de un revoloteo en su pecho.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero molestar – continúa presionando.

\- No seas tonta, tú nunca molestarías – bufa Beca –. Además, mi madre está deseando conocerte.

Chloe ve el momento exacto en el que el cerebro de Beca por fin se pone a la altura de su lengua y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. El rubor trepa por su cuello hasta expandirse por sus mejillas y orejas, y la morena aparta la vista como si eso hiciera que sus palabras se fueran a desvanecer de la memoria de Chloe por arte de magia.

La pelirroja esboza una enorme sonrisa, su corazón pasa de revolotear a bailar claqué en su pecho.

\- ¿Le has hablado de mí? – pregunta, emocionada.

\- Eh… Bueno… – Beca duda, y Chloe casi puede escuchar las tuercas de su cerebro dando vueltas a toda velocidad en busca de una explicación que no suponga abrir su corazón –. Sí, claro – admite finalmente –. No se creía que me hubiera metido en un grupo de a cappella voluntariamente, tuve que contarle que me acosaste hasta que acepté – esboza una sonrisa burlona.

Chloe deja escapar una exclamación ahogada y estira una mano tras ella hasta cerrar los dedos entorno a la esquina de uno de los cojines que adornan su cama. Lo agarra con fuerza y mueve el brazo en un semicírculo para coger impulso y golpear con él a Beca en toda la cara.

\- ¡Oye! – se queja la morena entre risas.

* * *

\- Así que tú eres Chloe – son las primeras palabras que la madre de Beca le dirige nada más termina de abrazar a su hija en el porche de su casa a las afueras de Seattle y se gira para mirarla con una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la de su hija –. Beca me ha hablado _mucho_ de ti.

La morena deja escapar un gruñido avergonzado y se tapa la cara con una mano, pero Chloe no tiene oportunidad de meterse mucho con ella porque su madre la atrapa en un suave abrazo.

\- Encantada de conocerla por fin, Sra. Turner – le saluda la pelirroja tras romper el abrazo.

\- Oh, no, no – regaña la madre de Beca. Sus manos, que todavía sujetan a Chloe por los hombros, le dan un suave apretón –. La Sra. Turner es mi madre, a mí llámame Johanna, por favor.

Sus ojos grises resplandecen bajo la pobre luz del porche y Chloe vuelve a pensar en lo mucho que se parece a su hija. Ambas son de baja estatura, delgaditas, de piel pálida y con ondas castañas que caen pasados sus hombros, aunque las de la Sra. Turn… Johanna, están salpicadas de canas.

Sus sonrisas, gestos, y hasta el sentido del humor son iguales. Lo único que impiden que sean dos gotas de agua es el color de sus ojos, que Chloe asume que Beca debió de heredar de alguno de sus abuelos, ya que su padre tiene los ojos marrones.

\- ¿Piensas tenernos toda la noche en el porche? – pregunta la morena, sarcástica.

Su madre bufa una risa y se hace a un lado para que ambas chicas puedan arrastrar sus maletas al cálido interior de la casa.

\- Veo que viajar sigue convirtiéndote en una gruñona – observa Johanna sin dejarse molestar por el comentario de su hija.

\- No sé de qué hablas – contesta Beca.

\- No tienes ni idea – resopla Chloe al mismo tiempo.

Beca le lanza a la pelirroja una mirada fulminante que Chloe rechaza con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado y una risita. Johanna observa atentamente la interacción con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, los brazos cruzados en el pecho de forma relajada.

\- La cena ya está lista – dice cuando la atención de ambas mejores amigas vuelve a estar en ella –. Podéis dejar las cosas en la habitación de Beca y bajar a poner la mesa – señala vagamente con una mano hacia el piso de arriba.

La DJ se recoloca la bolsa del portátil en el hombro y coge su maleta del suelo, empezando la cansina tarea de subir las escaleras sin golpear la pared con la maleta. Chloe esboza una última sonrisa para la madre de Beca y también carga el peso de su maleta sobre su cadera para seguir a la morena escaleras arriba.

All legar al alfombrado pasillo, ambas dejan sus maletas en el suelo con sendos suspiros de alivio.

\- El baño es este de aquí, mi madre tiene el suyo propio – le informa Beca por encima del hombro, señalando la puerta cerrada que tienen delante.

Beca echa a andar hacia la izquierda y Chloe la sigue más despacio, ya que las paredes del pasillo están adornadas con fotos y ella es curiosa por naturaleza. Comprueba que la morena no esté vigilando, se saca el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y le hace una rápida foto a un retrato de Beca cuando era pequeña en el que mira fijamente a la cámara con expresión de fastidio absoluto, sus rizos castaños recogidos en una coleta en todo el centro de su cabeza.

La sube a Snapchat con un montón de emojis con los ojos en forma de corazones y rápidamente recorre el resto del pasillo, queriendo evitar a toda costa que Beca se dé cuenta de su ausencia y se asome a preguntarle qué está haciendo.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación, Chloe ya sabe cómo es.

Entra en el cuarto y, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe para sí misma, porque todo sigue tal cual lo recordaba. Es curioso sentir tanta familiaridad hacia una habitación en la que nunca ha estado, a pesar de que la conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano después de todas las veces que ha hecho Skype con la morena durante verano o las vacaciones de Navidad.

Sabe que hay una mesa de trabajo blanca situada justo bajo las ventanas. Sabe que hay una estantería con libros, música y algunos peluches. Sabe que la mesilla está coja de una pata y Beca la tiene equilibrada con una goma de borrar. Sabe que, en la cómoda, hay un marco con una fotografía de las Bellas en el escenario del Lincoln Center, sujetando entre todas el primer trofeo que ganaron en el Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella. Sabe que la colcha de la cama de Beca es blanca con florecitas azules de distintos tonos, a juego con el azul clarito de las paredes. Sabe que, encima del cabecero de la cama, hay colgados tres posters: de Linkin Park, Green Day y Eminem.

Lo único fuera de lugar es la cama supletoria situada al lado de la cama individual de Beca. La pelirroja se acerca a ella y se sienta sobre el colchón con un crujir de los muelles.

La morena gira la cabeza para mirarle y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Le habré dicho a mi madre cincuenta veces que tenemos que cambiar ese colchón de una vez – resopla.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – inquiere Chloe con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, dando pequeños brincos para hacer sonar los muelles.

\- Más vale que te estés quieta por la noche – le advierte Beca con un dedo apuntado hacia ella para darle más seriedad a su amenaza –, o te juro que te tiro al suelo de una patada.

\- Bueno, puedes intentarlo – reta la pelirroja arqueando una ceja. Se recuesta hacia atrás con otro crujir de los muelles, manteniendo su cuerpo incorporado con los brazos estirados.

Beca se gira hacia ella para encararla, manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada. Da un paso para acercarse a la cama de Chloe, todo en ella parece indicar que está dispuesta a demostrar aquí y ahora que es totalmente capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Pero Chloe no está preocupada, porque sabe que es más fuerte que Beca. En caso de necesidad, podría fácilmente con ella.

A pesar de la falta de miedo, su corazón se acelera ligeramente.

\- ¡Chicas, la mesa! – grita la madre de Beca desde el piso de abajo.

Ambas amigas dan un brinco, cogidas por sorpresa, y rompen el intenso contacto visual. La morena se recoge un mechón de pelo tras la oreja izquierda, su piercing industrial capta la luz de la lámpara del techo y destella.

\- Voy a… – no termina de hablar, señala por encima de su hombro con un pulgar y empieza a recular hacia la puerta –. Cámbiate si quieres, te avisaré cuando esté la cena servida.

Chloe asiente de manera distraída, y cuando la espalda de Beca desaparece a través del umbral de su habitación, suelta una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Afloja el puño en el que se ha convertido su mano izquierda alrededor de las mantas y se la pasa por la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de los restos de ese extraño hechizo.

* * *

Cuando Beca tira de la esquina de la tela, Chloe no puede evitar soltar un gritito emocionado.

Se tapa la boca con ambas manos, pero sus ojos permanecen del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong y da saltos en el sitio, para diversión de Beca. La morena ríe quedamente y rodea la moto negra que acaba de descubrir para coger los dos cascos que cuelgan de ganchos en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué no sabía que tenías una moto? – pregunta Chloe, su voz unas octavas más agudas de lo normal fruto de su excitación.

\- Porque no es mía – responde Beca. Le tiende el casco rojo a Chloe y se queda el gris para ella –. Es de mi tío, pero se lesionó la rodilla y no ha vuelto a montar en ella desde entonces, así que me la presta.

La pelirroja, con el casco colgando del brazo por las cintas, se acerca a la moto y acaricia el manillar con suavidad. Es antigua, o por lo menos está hecha para que lo parezca; todo el mecanismo inferior va al aire libre y los retrovisores son pequeñitos y sobresalten hacia arriba como los de su viejo Beetle.

Su mano desciende por el cuerpo metálico, frío bajo sus dedos cálidos, y dibuja las letras del lateral que informan que se trata de una Hanway. Camina sus dedos hacia el cuero del asiento y rodea la moto para admirarla desde el otro lado, a pesar de que es exactamente igual.

\- No es gran cosa – se disculpa Beca con un encogimiento de hombros –. No va muy rápido y hace mucho ruido, pero…

\- Me encanta – le asegura Chloe, interrumpiendo a la morena con voz que suena jadeante por la fascinación y los nervios.

La sonrisa de Beca se vuelve más segura. Se cuelga ella también el casco del brazo y agarra el manillar de la moto para rodarla fuera del garaje, donde no hay obstáculos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Has montado alguna vez en moto? – pregunta por encima del hombro mientras la deja otra vez descansando sobre su pata de cabra, pero esta vez en la entrada al garaje.

\- No, esta es mi primera vez – niega con la cabeza.

\- Si quieres cogemos el coche de mi madre – le ofrece Beca, señalando el Mitsubishi plateado aparcado dentro del garaje.

\- ¿Estás de coña? – exclama Chloe –. Ahora que la he visto tienes que llevarme en moto sí o sí – sentencia.

Beca ríe, asiente y le señala para que se ponga el casco, ella haciendo lo mismo. Chloe mira hacia abajo y coge el pesado casco por las correas. Desengancha el cierre de seguridad y se recoloca bien el pelo, que la suave brisa de otoño no deja de soplar sobre su cara, antes de ponerse el casco.

Le queda un poco grande, pero solo se nota cuando agacha la cabeza o la echa para atrás. Es mullido por dentro y da la sensación de haber metido la cabeza dentro de un trozo de espuma. El plástico protector llega hasta sus ojos y nariz, y cuando intenta subirlo para retirarlo, descubre que es fijo.

Beca se gira a mirarla al mismo tiempo que engancha el cierre de su casco y sonríe ligeramente a ver a Chloe, quien se la devuelve, mucho más grande, mucho más brillante. La morena se acerca a ella y comprueba que el casco esté bien colocado y cerrado. Tira de las correas para ajustarlas a la barbilla de Chloe y que no estén tan sueltas, igual que si fuera el cinturón de un avión.

Al retirar sus manos, sus dedos fríos rozan sin querer el cuello de la pelirroja, quien se estremece sin poder evitarlo. Beca chasquea la lengua y le pone una bufanda alrededor, interpretando su escalofrío por frío.

\- ¿Lista? – le pregunta, azul medianoche rebosa apagada emoción.

Chloe asiente, sonriendo con más fuerza todavía.

Beca se sube en la moto y, con los dos pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo, la endereza hasta que solo se sujeta de puntillas. La pelirroja se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior para no reírse de lo adorable, y a la vez tremendamente sexy, que es la escena que se está desarrollando frente a ella.

Con un golpe de su bota, Beca recoge la pata de cabra, que suelta un chasquido metálico al encogerse, y golpea con su mano el trozo de asiento que queda libre tras su cuerpo.

Con rodillas un tanto inestables por los nervios, Chloe se acerca a la moto y alza una pierna para cruzarla al otro lado. Se sienta y acomoda, las puntas de sus botas descansan sobre el suelo y sus brazos se sujetan a los laterales del abrigo de Beca.

La morena hace girar la llave en el contacto y la moto vuelve a la vida con un rugido del motor. El asiento comienza a vibrar entre sus piernas y Chloe esta vez no se puede tragar la risita que se escapa de su garganta.

\- Agárrate bien – le aconseja Beca, alzando la voz por encima del ronroneo del motor para hacerse oír.

Su mano derecha da un golpe de muñeca y la moto sale disparada hacia delante. Chloe sube las piernas para descansarlas en los apoyos metálicos justo detrás de las de Beca, y se agarra con más firmeza al abrigo de la morena.

El aire le golpea en la cara por debajo del protector de plástico y Chloe en seguida se enamora de la sensación.

\- ¿Vas bien? – pregunta Beca en un grito.

\- Mejor que nunca – le responde en el mismo tono de voz, abrazando su cintura con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

Chloe es una persona social por naturaleza, sin embargo, conocer a la familia materna de Beca por primera vez causa que su estómago se convierta en una colmena de abejas hiperactivas asesinas.

Hasta las seis, es capaz de distraerse y olvidar completamente ese pequeño dato. Se mete en la cocina con la madre de Beca, la radio encendida de fondo en una emisora que no deja de poner música de los 70, 80 y 90, ayuda a Johanna a darle los últimos toques a la comida mientras el pavo se hace lentamente en el horno. Beca, mientras tanto, está en el salón preparando la mesa para albergar a seis personas más de las usuales.

Pero, a las seis y cuarto, el timbre suena por primera vez y, luego, ya no deja de sonar hasta que dan las seis y media y todo el mundo ha llegado. Beca grita desde el salón que ya va ella a abrir la puerta y Chloe disimula su nerviosismo volcando la cacerola en el colador para que se filtre el agua del arroz.

Pronto se da cuenta de que estar nerviosa es una tontería.

La familia de Beca la recibe igual que si llevase viniendo los últimos diez años seguidos. La tía Margaret exclama su nombre nada más entrar en la cocina, abriendo los brazos para atraparla entre ellos con firmeza, antes incluso de saludar a su hermana Johanna, y que insiste en ser llamada Maggie. El marido de Margaret, Bob, le cuenta un chiste malísimo pero que le hace reír un buen rato y le da una palmada en la espalda con tanta fuerza que Chloe teme haberse descolocado una costilla.

Luego se unen los primos de Beca. El mayor de ellos, Jake, le saluda con un seco "hey" y le da dos besos en las mejillas cuando su madre le regaña por sus modales, hundiendo la nariz en su PSP en cuanto la interacción social termina. Chloe se ríe por lo bajo mientras Margaret suspira y empieza a criticar la adolescencia con su hermana.

La siguiente en entrar es Rose, quien corre esquivando a los adultos hasta llegar a las piernas de su madre y tirar de la falda de su vestido para pedir comida. Cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Chloe en la cocina, se queda paralizada y se medio esconde tras las piernas de su madre, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja mientras la evalúa. Chloe le regala una dulce sonrisa y agita una mano a modo de saludo, y Rose le corresponde, tímida. No parece muy convencida, pero Chloe rápidamente se la gana cuando le ofrece un trozo de chocolate con un guiño cómplice que hace reír a la niña.

Por último, Beca llega a la cocina acompañada de quien Chloe supone que es su abuela. La DJ lleva un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su abuela, que es todavía más pequeña en estatura, y asiente a todo lo que le está contando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

La teoría de Chloe sobre la procedencia de los ojos azules de la morena se ve confirmada cuando la abuela de Beca cruza miradas con ella. Ve que su mejor amiga se inclina un poco para decirle algo en el oído y su abuela inmediatamente asiente y sonríe.

La cocina se llena de cháchara y risas hasta que el temporizador del horno salta con un _pling_ , anunciando que ya ha terminado. Johanna da un par de palmadas para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las diez conversaciones que están teniendo lugar en el interior de esas cuatro paredes y progresivamente se hace el silencio en la cocina mientras se giran para mirar a la anfitriona.

\- Todo el mundo al comedor – ordena, moviendo las manos como si estuviera barriendo el aire.

La abuela de Beca se disculpa por tener que cortar la conversación y, cojeando ligeramente por su cadera mala, es la primera en hacer caso a su hija y moverse a la habitación contigua. Beca coge sus copas de vino y le hace un gesto a Chloe con la cabeza para que la siga, cruzan al comedor y toman asiento una al lado de la otra en un lateral de la mesa.

Rose aparece por debajo de la mesa de repente, una sonrisa desdentada en la boca, e insiste en sentarse al lado de Chloe.

\- ¿Segura que no te importa? – se asegura Maggie, preocupada, al mismo tiempo que deposita dos cuencos de comida en la mesa.

\- Para nada – le tranquiliza Chloe.

Mientras Chloe ayuda a Rose a sentarse encima de los dos cojines que usa para estar a la altura de la mesa, todos los demás adultos y Jake se dejan cae en sus sillas respectivas. Poco después aparece Johanna cargada con la enorme bandeja del pavo y todos la reciben con exclamaciones de alegría.

La comida transcurre con facilidad, todo son risas y charlas animadas, aunque a medida que el vino fluye libremente, Bob se va poniendo más rojo y se va volviendo más ruidoso. Chloe no puede evitar comparar esta cena con sus cenas de Acción de Gracias junto a su madre y hermano, y es probable que el Acción de Gracias de la familia de Beca le guste más.

Le encantan las anécdotas de Bob que tienen a toda la mesa llorando de la risa más pronto que tarde. Le encantan los cotilleos de Maggie sobre gente de la que nunca antes ha oído hablar. Le encantan las historias sobre los viejos tiempos de la abuela de Beca. Le encantan las peleas de Jake con su madre, y cómo el joven le recuerda a como Beca debía de ser en esa época, solo que con cascos en su cuello en vez de una consola en sus manos. Le encanta lo natural que se siente girarse para cortarle el pavo a Rose en trozos más asequibles para su dentadura en crecimiento. Le encanta escuchar la risa descontrolada de Beca y el peso de su cuerpo sobre su costado cuando el vino empieza a hacerle efecto.

Le recuerdan a como solían ser sus Acción de Gracias en familia. Con la fuerte risa de su padre haciendo retumbar las paredes del comedor, su abuela persiguiendo a sus primos mientras su madre y su tía Susan discutían sobre la mejor forma de hacer el pavo en la cocina.

Sus Acción de Gracias, desde la muerte de su padre, eran muchos más silenciosos. Seguía habiendo peleas, seguía habiendo gritos, seguía habiendo risas. Pero era como si alguien hubiera girado la ruedecilla del volumen hacia la izquierda, hacia los decibelios más pequeños, y como si hubieran teñido esas imágenes de una tonalidad menos cálida.

La silla vacía de su padre nunca se volvió a utilizar y servía como un recordatorio constante de por qué las cosas habían cambiado.

\- ¿Tierra a Chloe? – pregunta Beca, chascando sus dedos frente a la pelirroja.

Ya es de noche y se han trasladado del comedor al salón. Bob está peleándose con los troncos para encender la chimenea, Rose está jugando sobre la alfombra con unos coches, Jake está en una esquina golpeando furiosamente las teclas de su PSP y Johanna, Maggie y la abuela de Beca están en la cocina recogiendo.

\- Perdona, me he ido a mi mundo por un segundo – murmura Chloe, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para desprenderse del sueño –. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que si quieres chocolate caliente – repite Beca, una suave sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Asiente, a pesar de que todavía está llena de la comida, y le agradece a Beca la taza que le trae de la cocina. La pelirroja acuna la taza entre sus manos y sonríe al darse cuenta de que Beca se ha quitado los vaqueros y se ha puesto unos pantalones de chándal para acomodar su estómago lleno.

La morena hace un par de viajes más de ida y vuelta hasta que todo el mundo tiene chocolate caliente, y se deja caer al lado de Chloe en el sillón con un suspiro. Descansa su cabeza en su hombro, y Chloe apoya su mejilla en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Beca en un susurro sin alterar la cómoda posición en la que se encuentran –. Sé que Acción de Gracias es un día duro para ti, por tu padre y eso.

Chloe traga saliva, conmovida por el hecho de que Beca se haya acordado y haya preguntado para asegurarse de que esté bien.

\- Mi familia puede ser algunas veces un poco… demasiado – se disculpa, y aunque no puede verle la cara, Chloe sabe que ha hecho una mueca.

\- Son geniales – murmura. Busca la mano de Beca y entrelaza sus dedos, dándole un suave apretón –. Gracias por invitarme.

\- Siempre – susurra Beca, devolviéndole el apretón.

Los troncos crepitan en la chimenea una vez Bob consigue que el fuego crezca y Chloe se siente en paz. Su estómago está placenteramente lleno, su cuerpo placenteramente cálido y su corazón placenteramente aletargado.

Luchan contra el sueño una hora más, cuando los invitados deciden que ya va siendo hora de retirarse. Rose se ha quedado dormida, su cabeza en el regazo de Chloe, mientras veían Enredados, y Bob la coge en sus brazos con delicadeza. Maggie le da un largo abrazo a Chloe y le susurra que está invitada a volver para Navidades si quiere, y la abuela de Beca secunda la invitación, agitando la mano en la que lleva los huesos sobrantes del pavo para su perro.

Mientras recogen las últimas cosas que quedaban en la mesa, Chloe recibe la llamada de su madre que llevaba todo el día esperando inconscientemente. Se disculpa con Johanna y, enroscada en una manta, sale al porche delantero.

\- Hola, mamá – saluda.

\- Hola, cielo – le dice con voz cansada –. Feliz Acción de Gracias.

\- Igualmente.

\- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado con la familia de Beca?

\- Muy bien, han sido todos súper acogedores y me han hecho sentir como en casa – cuenta, todavía algo emocionada por ese recibimiento.

Esperaba tener que conquistarlos, como le pasó con Beca, pero todos la habían tratado como si ya formase parte de la familia.

\- Me alegro mucho, cielo – puede escuchar la sonrisa amable en la voz de su madre –. ¿Significa eso que vas a abandonarnos a partir de ahora? – bromea.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – susurra Chloe al móvil, y a pesar de que sabe que está sola, mira por encima del hombro para asegurarse –. Tu pavo está más rico.

Se acurruca un poco más en la manta, apretándola con una mano contra su pecho para que no se cuele el frío aire otoñal, y sonríe al escuchar la risa de su madre. Hacerla reír en Acción de Gracias siempre es un poquito más difícil de lo normal, porque la ausencia de su padre es más fuerte que nunca, como un cartel de neón en el calendario que les recordaba lo que sucedió días más tarde años atrás.

Hablan un ratito más, hasta que los dientes de Chloe comienzan a castañetear y deja de sentir la mano con la que está sujetando el móvil. Nada más colgar, vuelve rápidamente al cálido interior de la casa y recorre el corto camino hacia el salón, donde le sorprende no encontrarse con Beca.

En su lugar, Johanna está sentada donde Chloe antes había estado sentada en el sillón, con una infusión en sus manos. Al ver a la pelirroja parada en el umbral con expresión de confusión, le sonríe y señala hacia arriba.

\- Está hablando con Jesse – le informa.

Chloe asiente, intentando que eso no altere la serenidad y felicidad que tiene a su cuerpo casi flotando. Le da las buenas noches a la madre de Beca y, todavía envuelta en la manta, sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de la morena.

Al llegar a la puerta entrecerrada, duda un instante, su mano en el aire a medio camino de empujarla abierta. No sabe si esperar a que Beca termine la llamada. No sabe si su presencia en la habitación será un estorbo.

\- …dormir, ha sido un día muy largo – bosteza la morena, todavía hablando por teléfono.

Chloe se queda paralizada y da un paso atrás, sin querer escuchar lo que no le incumbe. Beca ríe ante lo que sea que Jesse le dice al otro lado de la línea y, a juzgar por el crujir de los muelles, cambia de posición en la cama de Chloe.

\- Claro que sí, bicho raro – se burla, la sonrisa y el cariño evidente en su voz –. Vale, buenas noches. Te quiero.

Para Chloe, esas dos palabras, dichas con tanta facilidad y sentimiento, con los restos de una risa, son como si el suelo se hubiera abierto de repente bajo sus pies y estuviera en caída libre hacia la nada absoluta.

Su estómago da un vuelco tan doloroso que por un momento se tensa, a punto de salir corriendo al baño para vomitar. Pero está paralizada en el sitio.

Ese algo pesado y oscuro que cuelga en su interior, pierde otro de sus agarres y cae unos centímetros más cerca del suelo. Se queda ahí, balanceándose, generando náuseas y sudor frío en Chloe.

Escucha los pasos amortiguados de Beca acercarse a la puerta por el otro lado y esta se abre de golpe. La sonrisa tonta que la morena llevaba pintada en los labios se transforma en un grito ahogado de susto al casi tropezar con Chloe, quien ni siquiera entonces reacciona más allá de un parpadeo.

\- ¡Joder, Chloe! ¡Menudo susto! – grita, una mano posada sobre su pecho. Cuando Chloe no se disculpa automáticamente, ni siquiera se ríe de ella, Beca frunce el ceño y se acerca un par de pasos –. ¿Estás bien? – pregunta, preocupada.

Alarga la mano y la posa sobre la de Chloe que está sujetando la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, y el roce es suficiente para devolver a la pelirroja a la vida.

\- Sí, sí – asegura, pero su cuerpo dice algo totalmente distinto, porque da un paso atrás para evitar el contacto con Beca. Finge un bostezo y esboza lo que espera que sea una sonrisa convincente –. Estoy agotada, me voy a ir a dormir ya.

Esquiva a Beca todo lo que puede al pasar a la habitación. De espaldas a la morena, que sigue parada en el umbral y con el ceño todavía fruncido, Chloe deja escapar una temblorosa y silenciosa respiración. Se muerde el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas un poco más y coge de debajo de la almohada su pijama.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – se asegura Beca. Chloe se mete en la cama con un crujir de muelles y le lanza una fugaz mirada a la morena, asintiendo –. Vale… – acepta, aunque se nota que no está muy convencida –. Descansa.

Le apaga la luz y Chloe deja la primera lágrima caer.

* * *

Para todas las primeras veces que Chloe está viviendo, hay una que sigue evitándola. Quizá, la que más desea de todas.

El primer te quiero de Beca.

Antes no le importaba tanto, porque sabía que Beca no era capaz de decirlo y le bastaba con las formas concretas en que la morena lo demostraba día tras día. Sin embargo, desde la noche en que Beca le contó en un susurro que le había dicho a Jesse que le quería y llamó a Aubrey llorando desde el baño, se encuentra a sí misma esperando.

Cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada beso en la mejilla, cada confesión susurrada, se encuentra a sí misma esperando.

Cada momento con Beca, se encuentra a sí misma esperando.

Recuerda el mensaje de su galleta de la fortuna y de repente su reacción a él cobra sentido.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a perder esperando?_

Hasta ahora, no sabía muy bien a qué esperaba. Estaba en tensión, con la respiración contenida, pero no sabía por qué. No entendía a qué venia la decepción posterior, el vacío en su estómago, la tristeza irrefrenable que hacía escocer sus ojos.

Hasta ahora.

Escuchar a Beca decirle te quiero tan fácilmente a Jesse es como una puñalada envenenada. Como un puñetazo directo al estómago.

Porque antes no le importaba tanto, porque sabía que Beca no era capaz de decirlo. Pero ahora sí le importa, porque ahora sabe que _sí_ es capaz de decirlo.

Solo que no a ella.

* * *

Después de Acción de Gracias, Chloe pierde un poco el control.

No es que se vuelva loca y asesine a alguien. Sigue siendo Chloe. Sigue siendo amor, positiva, sociable, fácilmente excitable y, en general, arcoíris, purpurina y todo lo bueno del mundo.

Es solo que, pierde un poco el control sobre sus emociones.

Todo el mundo tiene altibajos, pero los de Chloe son más constantes de lo que solían ser. En un momento está bien, está feliz, está normal; y al siguiente tiene un nudo en la garganta que no es capaz de deshacer y solo le apetece irse a casa y desaparecer en el interior de su cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba esto, desde la última vez que entregó su corazón entero solo para que se lo devolvieran hecho cachitos.

Pero no pasa nada por perder el control, puede lidiar con ello.

Sus sonrisas reales se mezclan con las falsas de una forma indetectable, consigue engañar a todo el mundo que la rodea. Nadie sospecha nada. Si piensan que es un poco raro que Chloe empiece a salir todos los fines de semana, no dicen nada al respecto. Si les preocupa que, cada vez que Chloe sale, vuelva borracha y con signos de haberse acostado con alguien, no dicen nada al respecto.

Quizá sí se vuelve un poco loca, pero Chloe no cree que sea nada grave. Pierde el control, pero está convencida de que, en el fondo, sigue en control.

Agradece que nadie le pida explicaciones porque sabe que tiene poco sentido cuando lo dice en voz alta. Sin embargo, para ella tiene sentido. Estas pérdidas de control las ve como una forma de desahogarse, como una forma de descargar todo lo que lleva escondido dentro de su pecho.

Le ayuda a mantener esa cosa oscura y pesada balanceándose en el aire. Le ayuda a evitar que se rompa otra de sus sujeciones y caiga al suelo.

Salir de fiesta le ayuda a olvidarse de su realidad, de sus sentimientos. Se pierde en la música, en el baile, en la masa de cuerpos desconocidos que se mueven a la vez que ella. Se ahoga en el alcohol, en los gemidos de placer de otras personas.

Chloe no cree que sea nada grave perder el control de vez en cuando. Quizá no sea la forma más sana de lidiar con ello, pero es efectiva.

Es solo que, no es totalmente consciente de cuánto lo está perdiendo. No se da cuenta de lo constante que es. No ve la verdadera dimensión de las cosas. No cree que sea nada grave hasta la mañana en que la realidad cae sobre ella como un jarrón de agua congelada.

Está desayunando sola en la cocina y se encuentra un poco mal. Se ha despertado con sudores fríos y algo de malestar en el estómago, pero no se ha parado a pensar mucho en ello, atribuyéndolo a la resaca. Se mete una cucharada de cereales en la boca y hace memoria, porque el dolor de estómago le ha hecho darse cuenta de que no le ha venido la regla todavía.

Se acerca al calendario que tienen colgado en la pared de la cocina, donde hay algunas cosas escritas con rotuladores de colores diferentes dependiendo de la persona que lo escribiese. Fue idea de Jessica, un método efectivo para no confundirse unas con otras. Mira el día que es, sábado 10 de marzo, y empieza a hacer cuenta atrás.

Tendría que haberle venido la regla hace semana y media, y Chloe _nunca_ se retrasa.

Ese es el momento en que la realidad cae sobre ella.

Siente la fuerza abandonar su cuerpo y el tazón de leche con cereales que reposa sobre sus manos resbala de entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, salpicando leche, cereales y cerámica azul en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? He escuchado algo rom… – Beca se frena en el umbral de la cocina al ver el desastre y a Chloe parada en medio de todo ello sin moverse –. ¿Chloe? ¿Qué ocurre?

La pelirroja no responde. Se lleva una mano a su estómago que, ahora, además de dolerle, se le ha revuelto tanto que cree que puede vomitar en cualquier momento. El gesto le hace pausarse y la cabeza le da vueltas al pensar que puede tener a un bebé ahí dentro.

Ese pensamiento es demasiado para ella, y sale corriendo al fregadero a vomitar lo poco que ha desayunado.

\- ¡Chloe! – Beca está a su lado en cuestión de segundos, sujeta su pelo para que no se meta en medio y una de sus manos frota la espalda de Chloe suavemente.

Cuando la pelirroja termina, no se incorpora de inmediato. Permanece un rato con la frente apoyada en la barra metálica que divide el fregadero en dos y observa el agua limpiar el desastre que ha hecho. Se lamenta al pensar que no todos los desastres que ha hecho van a ser tan fáciles de limpiar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? – le pregunta Beca, pero no se siente capaz de contestar.

Siente un nudo formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, y antes de que pueda hacer nada para frenarlas, está llorando con fuerza. Beca la aparta del fregadero y Chloe se escurre por el armario hasta terminar hecha una bola en el suelo, llorando con tanta fuerza que teme romperse a la mitad.

\- Chlo, háblame, por favor – suplica Beca, arrodillada frente a ella. Su preocupación solo hace que Chloe llore con más fuerza, porque siente que no se la merece.

Dios ha sido un auténtico desastre durante _meses_.

Creía estar en control, pero eso es exactamente lo que dice todo el mundo justo antes de llevarse la torta de sus vidas. Chloe ha tenido suerte de salir viva de su golpe con la realidad, pero no está segura de si eso se aplica a toda ella.

¿Y si está embarazada? ¡No tiene ni idea de quién es el padre! Y de saberlo, ¿acaso él querría saber algo del niño? ¿Acaso Chloe estaría dispuesta a seguir adelante con el embarazo? ¿Acaso sería capaz de _no_ hacerlo?

No puede respirar.

Jadea en busca de aire, pero entre los sollozos y la garra que oprime sus pulmones, no consigue meter ni una sola pizca de oxígeno. Su mano sale disparada por voluntad propia y se curva alrededor de la muñeca de Beca, aprieta con urgencia mientras su intento de respirar se vuelve más superficial y desesperado.

Los ojos de Beca se llenan de pánico cuando por fin se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, y se apresura a acunar a Chloe contra su pecho.

\- Céntrate en mi respiración, Chlo – le ordena en un murmuro. Coge una de sus manos y la presiona contra su abdomen, en la zona del diafragma –. Sigue mi ritmo.

La morena coge y suelta el aire lentamente, llenando su pecho exageradamente para que a Chloe le sea más fácil acompasarse. Le cuesta un poco, es más fácil llevarse por la sensación de que se está asfixiando, por la opresión en su pecho; pero al final consigue seguir el ritmo de Beca y descubre que por fin puede respirar.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, está aún más dolorido que antes. Se siente igual que si le acabara de pasar un camión con ocho tráileres por encima y luego hubiera intentado correr la maratón de Boston.

\- ¿Puedes decirme ahora qué está ocurriendo? – susurra Beca sin soltarla. Sus brazos la acunan con fuerza contra su pecho y es como si tuviera miedo de soltarla, por lo que pudiera pasar entonces.

Chloe suspira, profundamente agotada a pesar de que se ha despertado hace una hora. Al intentar darle voz al diálogo asustado que corre en círculos por su cabeza, su voz se quiebra y vuelven a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Traga saliva, haciendo una mueca de asco por el sabor a vómito que permanece en su boca, e intenta hablar como puede.

Beca merece una explicación después de haber sido testigo de todo esto.

\- Puede que esté embarazada – musita de forma apenas audible contra la tela de la camiseta del pijama de la morena.

Beca se queda congelada.

\- Se me ha retrasado la regla – continúa explicando Chloe con voz rota –, y estaba tan borracha las últimas veces que tuve sexo que no recuerdo… No estoy… No sé si usé… – solloza y se golpea la cabeza con las manos –. Dios, soy _tan_ estúpida.

La morena por fin parece reaccionar. Coge aire profundamente y vuelve a mecer sus cuerpos.

\- Hey, hey – la calma Beca, sujetando sus muñecas para evitar que vuelva a golpearse –. No es seguro todavía, ¿no? – espera a que Chloe niegue con la cabeza y entonces asiente –. Vale, entonces no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

Se asoma para poder mirar a la pelirroja a la cara y le seca las lágrimas de la cara con extrema suavidad.

\- Vamos a ir a comprar un test y luego ya veremos si es necesario que cunda el pánico – dice, esbozando una sonrisa tentativa.

Chloe no puede evitar soltar una risita húmeda y asiente, dejando que Beca la ayude a levantarse del suelo. Gruñe cuando su cuerpo dolorido protesta ante el más mínimo movimiento y esboza una mueca cuando la cerámica del tazón que ha roto y los cereales caídos crujen bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

\- ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras voy a la tienda a por el test? – ofrece Beca cuando llegan al pie de las escaleras y Chloe hace amago de ir a coger su abrigo.

\- No, Bec, no… – empieza a negar la pelirroja.

La DJ, sin embargo, la corta rápidamente con una sacudida de cabeza y una mano alzada.

\- No es molestia, de verdad – le asegura con una sonrisa amable –. Además, los ataques de ansiedad te dejan toda dolorida, no creo que tengas muchas ganas de ir andando hasta allí y luego volver.

Chloe acepta a regañadientes, más que nada porque Beca la hace girar con sus manos y la empuja por los hombros hasta que no le queda más remedio que empezar a subir escaleras o caer hacia delante.

\- Seré rápida – promete la morena antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Chloe se arrastra escaleras arriba y lo primero que hace es lavarse los dientes para librarse del asqueroso sabor a vómito. Luego, coge un pijama limpio y se mete en la ducha, agradeciendo el agua caliente sobre sus músculos agarrotados.

Está peinando sus ondas pelirrojas cuando golpean la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

\- ¿Chlo? – llama Beca.

\- Está abierta.

La morena entra, dubitativa, pero cuando ve que Chloe está vestida con su pijama limpio del monstruo de las galletas da los últimos pasos al interior del baño y cierra la puerta tras ella. Alza la mano en la que lleva una pequeña bolsa blanca y Chloe la coge con manos temblorosas.

El peso de su realidad vuelve a caer sobre ella como una losa de cien kilos y se siente al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad, de modo que se sienta sobre la tapa bajada del váter y respira lenta y profundamente. Cuando se siente preparada, coge la caja azul de la bolsa y la abre para sacar el palito blanco y azul.

Las instrucciones caen al suelo y Beca se agacha a por ellas, pero no las suelta al primer tirón de Chloe.

Azul bebé se cruza con azul medianoche y ambas mejores amigas se mantienen la mirada durante un largo instante.

\- Sea cual sea el resultado, decidas lo que decidas, Chlo… Estoy contigo – promete Beca.

Y Chloe sabe que lo dice en serio. No hay ni una sola pizca de duda en sus ojos, ni una sola nube. Su azul medianoche está limpio y sincero.

(Sin darse cuenta, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma esperando otra vez.)

Parpadea para disipar las lágrimas y asiente, porque con el nudo que tiene en la garganta sabe que hablar, en este momento, no es posible. Sus manos tiemblan cuando por fin coge la hoja de instrucciones, cuando levanta la tapa del váter para sentarse a hacer pis, cuando coloca el palito entre sus piernas.

El minuto de espera hasta que aparezca el resultado es el más largo de su vida. Ha dejado el palito en equilibrio sobre el lavabo y está de espaldas a él, porque no quiere verlo antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

El temporizador en el móvil de Beca anuncia que quedan 30 segundos y descontando.

\- ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer antes? – pregunta Chloe de repente, su voz rasposa por todas las emociones juntas.

Beca alza la mirada, sorprendida, desde donde está sentada en el borde de la bañera.

25 segundos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

19 segundos.

\- A cuando no podía respirar – aclara Chloe.

\- Mmmm… – Beca desvía la mirada –. Después de que se fuera mi padre, hubo una temporada en que solía tener ataques de ansiedad cuando mi madre también se iba.

13 segundos.

\- Una parte de mí sabía que no me iba a abandonar – explica la morena –, pero, um… La ansiedad no entiende de lógica – esboza una sonrisa amarga –. De modo que en los momentos más absurdos me entraba este… – se pausa, buscando cómo expresarlo mejor –, miedo irracional a que mi madre no fuera a volver, por cualquier motivo.

7 segundos.

\- Con los años se me pasó, por suerte. Pero mientras era pequeña tuve que aprender a controlarlo – se encoge de hombros.

4 segundos.

Chloe despega los labios para decir algo, aunque no sabe muy bien el qué todavía. Sin embargo, el móvil de Beca empieza a pitar para anunciar que el temporizador ha llegado a cero y las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta junto a la respiración.

Beca se levanta del borde de la bañera, cautela en los ojos y en sus movimientos, como si estuviera esperando a que Chloe volviera a tener otro ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Estás lista? – le pregunta en voz queda.

Chloe sacude la cabeza y traga saliva. Beca entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos fríos y le da un apretón de apoyo.

\- Recuerda, estoy contigo.

(Sin darse cuenta, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma esperando.)

La pelirroja coge una temblorosa bocanada de aire y se gira para mirar el palito que ha dejado en el lavabo. Tiene grabado en la memoria lo que significa cada resultado: una raya significa que no está embarazada, dos que sí.

Ambas se inclinan sobre el palito para ver el resultado.

\- ¿Eso se supone que es una raya o dos? – inquiere Beca, dando voz a la pregunta que ronda por la cabeza de Chloe.

La pelirroja coge el palito del lavabo y lo levanta de forma que la luz de encima del espejo caiga directamente sobre los cuadraditos donde sale el resultado.

Una raya.

\- Es una – musita con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿O sea…?

Chloe niega con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta que Beca nunca ha hecho y se le escapa un sollozo, pero de puro alivio. Alza la mirada y cuando la cruza con la de Beca, pobre, confusa Beca, que no sabe si Chloe llora de pena o de alegría, la pelirroja empieza a reírse sin poder contenerse.

La expresión de la morena pasa de la confusión absoluta a la comprensión y ella empieza a reírse también. Ambas se funden en un fuerte abrazo, Chloe todavía sujeta con fuerza el palito en su mano, incapaz de creerse su suerte.

Cuando se separan, ambas dejan escapar sendos suspiros de alivio.

(Sin darse cuenta, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma esperando.)

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en la cocina? – escuchan a Stacie preguntar.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se excusa, saliendo del baño para lidiar con ese asunto mientras Chloe envuelve la caja y el test entre su pijama sucio para sacarlo a escondidas del baño.

(Sin darse cuenta, Chloe se vuelve a sentir decepcionada, triste, y vacía.)

\- Chloe se encontraba mal – está explicando la morena cuando Chloe abre la puerta para salir al rellano.

\- Woah, sí que tienes mal aspecto – exclama Stacie al ver el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, Stace, tú sí que sabes hacer sentir guapa a una chica – comenta con sarcasmo.

Pasa al lado de la Bella y comparte una mirada significativa con Beca.

Esto queda entre ellas y _solo_ entre ellas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le pregunta Aubrey al poco de comenzar su llamada semanal por Skype. Los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga perforan la pantalla y Chloe tiene la sensación de que está realizando un TAC de su cuerpo entero para asegurarse de que su estado de salud sea el óptimo.

\- Bien, ¿por qué lo dices? – ríe, ligeramente incómoda por tanto escrutinio.

\- Stacie me dijo que estuviste enferma ayer.

Oh mierda. Cierto.

Esa es la historia oficial. La no oficial es un secreto y Chloe quiere que permanezca así, hasta para su mejor amiga. Sabe que Aubrey solo se preocuparía innecesariamente y le echaría la bronca por haber sido tan estúpida e irresponsable, y sinceramente, Chloe no necesita más culpabilidad en ese aspecto.

Se sirve y se basta con sí misma.

Además, esta mañana cuando se despertó y fue al baño, le vino por fin la regla. Así que asunto zanjado.

\- Me debió de sentar algo mal – miente con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Hay un virus circulando por ahí, quizá fue eso – dice Bree, y a pesar de que Chloe se siente mal por estar mintiéndole, sabe que es lo mejor –. ¿Te estás tomando las vitaminas que te dio el médico?

\- Sí, mamá – se burla la pelirroja, apoyando la mejilla sobre la mano que tiene alzada en un codo.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero necesitas tener las defensas a tope, Chlo – le regaña Aubrey –. Se acerca la etapa más dura del curso y no puedes permitirte caer enferma. Y quizá debas dejar de salir tanto de fiesta.

Chloe alza la cabeza de su apoyo y mira fijamente a la pantalla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Stacie lo mencionó – responde Aubrey encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Voy a tener que tener una charla seria con Stacie – musita Chloe con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces encontraré otra persona que me cuente las cosas – desestima la rubia con un gesto despreocupado de su mano. Cuando Chloe abre la boca para protestar, su mejor amiga sacude la cabeza y empieza a hablar ella para cortarla –. Ese no es el tema, de todos modos. El tema es que tú cuando sales, _sales_. Y eso supone un montón de tardes y mañanas perdidas a la resaca. ¿De verdad te puedes permitir eso habiendo suspendido tres años seguidos Literatura Rusa? – pregunta, arqueando las cejas con cierto retintín.

Y, de verdad, Chloe quiere a Aubrey con locura. Pero hay veces que su mejor amiga es difícil de digerir.

Especialmente si estás con la regla y las hormonas revueltas.

\- Puedo permitirme lo que quiera, Bree – responde con un poco más de sequedad de la necesaria.

\- Bueno, pues esa actitud solo te va a llevar a repetir otra vez, Chloe.

Ambas amigas se miran fijamente, desafiantes. Por sorpresa para ambas, Aubrey es la primera en romperse. Baja la mirada con un suspiro y se frota la mano con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Mira… – empieza, su voz mucho más calmada y suave –. Por lo que he oído llevas unos meses comportándote de forma bastante autodestructiva y estoy preocupada, porque cuando hablo contigo haces como si todo fuera bien, aunque sé perfectamente que no es así – esta vez, cuando alza los ojos, su mirada está llena de preocupación y súplica silenciosa.

Chloe se rompe por la culpabilidad. No puede enfardarse con su mejor amiga cuando sabe que el único motivo por el que Aubrey es tan dura con ella a veces, por el que la presiona tanto, es porque quiere lo mejor para ella.

Además, tiene razón. Su comportamiento ha sido autodestructivo, y lo ocurrido ayer fue suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos. Necesita rodearse de gente que quiere lo mejor para ella porque, aparentemente, Chloe no quiere lo mejor para ella misma.

\- Perdí el control por una temporada – admite, avergonzada –. Pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir así.

\- ¿Entonces lo vas a intentar de verdad? – pregunta Bree con esperanza en su rostro.

Chloe se encoge de hombros, sin querer hacer promesas que no puede cumplir.

\- Necesito oírte decirlo, Chlo – presiona su mejor amiga.

\- No puedo – musita la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si empiezas ya y te pones en serio, tienes tiempo de sobra. Estamos a marzo y el examen no es hasta mayo.

\- No es tan fácil, Bree – niega Chloe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- En verdad sí es tan fácil, Chloe – rebate Aubrey con firmeza –. Es tan fácil como echarle esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas. El problema es que _tú_ lo estás haciendo innecesariamente difícil – le acusa –. A veces parece que lo haces adrede.

Cuando su acusación no recibe más que silencio, Aubrey deja escapar una exclamación ahogada.

Dicen que el silencio otorga, y Chloe, por rehuir la mirada de su mejor amiga y no decir nada, acaba de otorgar.

Alza la mirada de forma fugaz y puede ver en los ojos entornados de su mejor amiga la sospecha que sabe que Aubrey lleva tratando de ocultarle desde la primera vez que suspendió Literatura Rusa. En realidad, es su culpa por buscarse una mejor amiga tan inteligente y perspicaz.

\- Chloe, ¿estás suspendiendo adrede? – pregunta la rubia, y su voz tiembla.

Una vez más, Chloe no responde. Pero su silencio habla a gritos.

* * *

\- ¿Es cierto? – pregunta Beca nada más irrumpir en su habitación.

La puerta que ha lanzado abierta golpea con la pared con un ruido que arranca una mueca a Chloe, pero la morena ni se inmuta.

\- ¿Que no sabes llamar antes de entrar? – bromea Chloe arqueando una ceja, desafiante –. Sí, es cierto. Aparentemente.

\- Déjate de tonterías, Chloe – le advierte la DJ, amenazadora.

Oh, wow. Alguien necesita respirar hondo y calmarse un poco.

La pelirroja cierra la revista que está leyendo y la deposita sobre la cama, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada con los pies tocando el suelo. Desde esa posición todavía no hace falta que mire hacia arriba para poder mirar a Beca a la cara, porque la morena se mantiene quieta en la entrada de su habitación.

Parece tremendamente cabreada y Chloe, a pesar de que es ligera, tiene una sospecha de qué puede haberle hecho enfadar tanto.

\- Entonces tendrás que ser más específica, Beca – mantiene su actitud porque, en caso de que sus sospechas se confirmen, la va a necesitar. Y en caso de que sea otro tema completamente diferente, siempre pueden reírse y decir que era una broma.

La morena da un par de pasos más para entrar en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, alertando a la casa entera de que algo gordo está pasando. A Chloe no le sorprendería si, si pudiera mirar a través de la madera, descubriera a ocho chicas apiladas unas encima de otras para poder pegar la oreja a la puerta y escuchar qué está ocurriendo.

Aunque, por la forma en que Beca tiene las manos convertidas en puños y sus ojos echan fuego, algo le dice que quizá no necesiten tener que pegar las orejas a la puerta para poder oír lo que dicen.

\- ¿Es cierto que has estado suspendiendo Literatura Rusa a propósito para poder quedarte más tiempo en Barden? – espeta Beca, su voz tiembla por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por contenerse.

\- Veo que Aubrey ha hablado contigo – comenta Chloe con frialdad –. Wow, solo ha tardado un mes.

\- Está preocupada, cree que lo vas a volver a hacer – defiende la morena –. Le he dicho que hablaría contigo para tratar de disuadirte, pero espero que Aubrey solo esté siendo paranoica y no tenga razón. ¿La tiene?

Beca la mira fijamente, midiéndola. Chloe cruza los brazos en su pecho y saca barbilla, desafiante.

\- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí?

\- ¡Por dios, Chloe! – estalla Beca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con incredulidad –. ¿Sabes?, cuando me dijiste que ibas a volver este año, empecé a sospechar que algo estaba pasando, pero no creía que fueras tan _tonta_ como para hacerlo de verdad.

La pelirroja recula cuando el insulto sale con intensidad de la boca de su mejor amiga y la golpea igual que si hubiera adquirido forma física y le acabara de dar una bofetada. Se levanta de la cama, ofendida.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que siga en Barden si se puede saber? – pregunta, encarando a Beca –. ¿Qué más te da a ti? No te afecta en nada – le recrimina –. Es más, es justo _al contrario_.

La morena frunce el ceño.

\- No es… – empieza a decir.

\- No, déjame terminar – le corta Chloe alzando una mano –. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo aliviada que estabas el primer año cuando descubriste que volvía a Barden? Estabas perdida a más no poder y necesitabas mi ayuda. Y he demostrado _con creces_ mi valía. Hemos ganado dos años seguidos el Campeonato Nacional y eso nunca antes lo habíamos conseguido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba tu ayuda! – exclama Beca –. ¡Pero ese no es el tema, Chloe! – resopla y se aprieta el puente de la nariz para calmarse, obligándose a hablar a continuación en un tono de voz normal –. En ningún momento pretendía insinuar que no necesitara tu ayuda. Es cierto, estaba súper perdida y saber que ibas a volver a Barden fue como encontrar un faro en una tormenta – admite mirándole a los ojos para que vea que está siendo totalmente sincera.

A pesar de todo, Chloe se cruza de brazos otra vez y espera el momento en que Beca vuelva a girar la conversación al tema principal.

\- No habríamos llegado hasta donde hemos llegado sin ti. Tengo súper claro que ha sido todo gracias a ti. Pero eso no quita que estás malgastando tiempo y dinero en Barden cuando podrías estar haciendo cosas mejores.

\- ¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá no quiero estar haciendo otra cosa, Beca?

\- ¡Eso es lo que no me entra en la cabeza! – vuelve a estallar, llevándose las manos a las sienes –. Por dios, ¡es como si no te dieras cuenta del jodido potencial que tienes!

Chloe deja escapar una risa amarga y sacude la cabeza en una negación.

\- ¿Potencial para qué? No creo que haya muchas profesiones ahí fuera en las que se requiera saber liderar a grupos de a cappella.

\- Chloe, eres _mucho_ más que las Bellas – dice Beca –. Vales mucho. Vales por todas nosotras – hace un gesto circular con los brazos para abarcar la casa y lo que simboliza –. Permanecer año tras año en las Bellas solo te está frenando de poder mostrar tu verdadero potencial.

La forma en que las palabras caen de su boca las hace sonar casi desesperadas, como si la vida de la morena dependiera de que Chloe se creyera lo que está diciendo.

\- Deberías estar ahí fuera – señala hacia la ventana –. Deberías estar volcándote en un trabajo que te encante, que te vuelva loca, que no se sienta como un trabajo. Deberías estar haciendo algo en lo que seas jodidamente _buena_ y dejes a todo el mundo sin palabras.

\- ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo, Beca! – exclama Chloe –. Eso es lo que hago en Barden, en las Bellas. Es lo que me hace feliz, lo que me vuelve loca, en lo que soy jodidamente buena. Si de verdad eres mi mejor amiga deberías estar satisfecha con que haga lo que me hace feliz. Y las Bellas me hacen feliz.

\- Por dios, ¿eres capaz de pensar en algo que _no_ sean las Bellas? – le espeta Beca –. Les has dedicado seis años de tu vida, Chloe. Es _más_ que suficiente.

\- ¡No para mí!

\- Lo siento, pero me niego a creer que las Bellas es todo a lo que aspiras en la vida, Chlo – rechaza Beca, negando con la cabeza y alzando las manos estiradas para luego dejarlas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Por qué te importa tanto qué haga con mi vida, ¿eh? – le espeta.

\- Chloe, eres mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que me importa lo que hagas con tu vida – sentencia Beca con un bufido, casi como si se sintiera ofendida por la pregunta.

\- ¿Solo por eso? – insiste Chloe.

No sabe lo que espera. No sabe por qué sigue presionando. Solo que tiene que hacerlo.

\- ¡Y porque te quiero y no quiero verte malgastando tu potencial en las Bellas! – estalla Beca.

\- Pues, ¿sabes qué, Beca? Tengo noticias para ti – increpa, dando un paso hasta que casi no hay que diez centímetros de distancia entre ambas. Su voz es calmada y firme cuando habla –. Es _mi_ vida y voy a malgastarla como me dé la gana.

Pasa a su lado, asegurándose de que sus hombros choquen, y se dirige como un huracán lleno de furia a la puerta.

\- Vale – acepta Beca tras ella, pero Chloe no se detiene –. ¡Como quieras! ¡Allá tú! – le grita, y su voz persigue a la pelirroja como un fantasma escaleras abajo, hasta que cierra la puerta delantera de la casa de un portazo y lo deja pillado en el umbral.

* * *

No se da cuenta en el momento.

Está tan cabreada que no es capaz de pensar en nada, su cabeza es un hervidero de actividad y sus pensamientos pasan a la velocidad de la luz por su consciencia, tan rápido que no puede centrarse en ninguno sin que le dé vértigo.

No se da cuenta en el momento.

Necesita quince minutos hasta que es capaz de calmarse lo suficiente, y entonces comienza a reproducir otra vez su pelea con Beca desde el principio. Bufa para nadie en particular, asustando a un par de estudiantes que se cruzan en su camino y que creen que han sido la causa de la que la usual sonriente y amable pelirroja les acabe de bufar como si se hubiera convertido en un gato poseído por el Diablo.

No se da cuenta en el momento.

Pero cuando por fin se da cuenta se frena en seco en medio del césped que está cruzando con zancadas llenas de rabia. Sus pies se quedan fijos en la tierra, y su cuerpo se inclina hacia delante, empujado por el moméntum.

Frunce el ceño y cuando el recuerdo se solidifica en su mente, deja escapar una exclamación ahogada. No puede creerse que, después de tanto esperar, lo pasara por alto.

Saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y abre la aplicación de mensajería, buscando la conversación que tiene con Beca.

 **Becs 3**

 **últ. conexión a las 14.29**

Has dicho que me querías

Espera impaciente la respuesta de Beca, marcando un ritmo frenético con su dedo sobre uno de los laterales de su iPhone. Cuando este por fin vibra para señalar un mensaje entrante, se da tanta prisa por abrirlo que el móvil resbala de entre sus manos y lo agarra entre el meñique y el anular de la mano izquierda por pura suerte.

Deja escapar un resoplido de alivio y su móvil sigue vibrando con más mensajes entrantes en el corto tiempo que tarda en asegurarlo en sus manos y desbloquearlo.

 **Becs 3**

 **últ. conexión a las 14.29**

Has dicho que me querías

(18:57) Sí

(18:57) Porque lo hago

(18:57) No vuelvas a suspender literatura rusa otra vez, Chlo

(18:57) Por favor

(18:57) Te mereces algo mejor que Barden

Pero Chloe solo puede pensar en que Beca por fin le ha dicho que la quiere.

* * *

A punto de comenzar a hacer su tercer examen de Literatura Rusa, Chloe recuerda el mensaje de su galleta de la fortuna.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a perder esperando?_

Ha tardado un poco, pero cree haber encontrado su respuesta por fin.

Se dice a sí misma que solo necesita un año más y, cuando el profesor Smirnov deja las tres hojas grapadas sobre su mesa con una mirada resignada, Chloe coge su bolígrafo con determinación renovada.

Marca todas las opciones B como la respuesta correcta sin siquiera molestarse en leer las preguntas, pensando en que solo necesita un año más.

Y es que, en el caso de Chloe, a la tercera no va a la vencida.

* * *

A comienzos de septiembre, Chloe vuelve a Barden.

Dirige su viejo Beetle a través de las masas de alumnos que van de un lado a otro, cargados con maletas y cajas llenas de sus pertenencias. Es fácil identificar cuáles son los que entran nuevos, sus caritas son todavía de bebé y tienen aspecto de estar completamente perdidos. Además, todos llevan en la muñeca el silbato anti violación.

Cuando ve la casa de las Bellas a través de su parabrisas polvoriento, Chloe sonríe.

La puerta de la casa está abierta de par en par, al igual que las ventanas de las habitaciones que se están preparando para ser rehabitadas. Aparca su Beetle en la entrada y, cuando cesa el rugir de su viejo motor, puede escuchar desde donde está los gritos de las chicas mientras organizan sus cosas.

No se molesta en descargar su coche todavía, primero quiere saludar a sus Bellas. Sube los escalones de ladrillo de la entrada y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando, justo en ese momento, Beca sale del salón y cruza el rellano de entrada hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Becs! – exclama, emocionada.

Abre los brazos mientras se acerca, esperando que Beca sonría y corra a abrazarla después de todo el verano sin verse.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Beca se vuelve seria. Casi decepcionada. La mira fijamente durante un interminable minuto, suficiente para que Chloe deje caer los brazos progresivamente al darse cuenta de que ese abrazo que tanto ansia no va a pasar. Su sonrisa pierde fuerza y brillo, a la vez que la sensación de que algo va mal crece en su interior.

Beca sacude la cabeza, ahora claramente decepcionada, y le da la espalda para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Chloe se queda parada en la entrada, todo su cuerpo frío a pesar de que los 36º que hay de temperatura. Ya no está segura de que volver fuera tan buena idea, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre este año.

* * *

Esa fue la segunda vez que Chloe perdió a Beca.

Y ese algo oscuro y pesado que cuelga en su interior pierde un enganche más al ver a su mejor amiga desaparecer escaleras arriba sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Al saber que, una vez más, Chloe es la causa de su decepción.


	4. 4

**A/N: Es un pedazo monstruo de capítulo en el que ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo trabajando. Estuve súper atascada al principio, sin saber cómo quería contar lo que quería contar, ni en qué orden. Ha sido una auténtica rayada encontrar un orden que encajase con esta historia, hay cosas que quizá no son de lo más coherentes si se compara con la peli pero oye, milagros no puedo hacer ya.**

 **Son las 3AM y sé que debería irme a dormir, repasarlo mañana para comprobar que no haya errores y actualizar. Pero me puede la impaciencia. Llevo desde el martes acostándome a las tantas todos los días por quedarme escribiendo, a estas alturas ya es casi una tradición que me siento obligada a respetar. Dicho esto, perdonadme si hay alguna errata. Soy humana.**

 **Datos imporantes para la historia: el título viene de "Lose My Mind", de Dean Lewis. A mí me gusta más la versión acústica pero vosotros sois libres para escuchar la que más rabia os dé. Luego, el personaje de Kat está totalmente basado en Eliza Taylor. Y, la canción que Chloe y Kat escuchan el agún punto de este capítulo (he escrito tanto que ya no sé si se puede considerar la mitad o al final) es "Keep Me Awake", de Rhys Lewis.**

 **Creo que eso era todo... Así que, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **4.** **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU,**

 **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU CAN'T GO BACK**

( _Senior Year_ )

En su séptimo año en Barden, Chloe descubre el verdadero significado de estar en crisis.

No se habla con Aubrey porque sigue enfadada con ella. Beca no le habla porque sigue enfadada con Chloe. Las Bellas son el hazmerreír de todo Estados Unidos y una vergüenza para el mundo de la a cappella universitaria. Todas sus amigas se gradúan este año y Chloe no puede seguir huyendo de su futuro sin tomar una decisión.

Siente que ha perdido las riendas de su vida por completo.

Cuando decidió suspender Literatura Rusa a propósito un año más, nunca pensó que estaba a punto de subirse a un tren sin frenos destinado a descarrilar. Nunca pensó que su vida se fuera a sumir en el caos absoluto.

Fue como si, el día que se sentó frente a su examen de Literatura Rusa y tomó la decisión de marcar todas las respuestas B como correctas, comenzase un efecto mariposa que en ese momento no se hizo notar, pero que se quedó agazapado en las sombras a la espera del momento ideal para salir de su escondite y sembrar el caos.

Ser seleccionadas para actuar delante del Presidente de Estados Unidos en una gala especial para celebrar su cumpleaños fue únicamente la calma antes de la tormenta. El efecto mariposa ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto, ya estaba deshilachando poco a poco los hilos que sujetaban todas las piezas que componen la vida de Chloe juntas.

El desastre fue simplemente la ley de la gravedad haciendo de las suyas.

Ha perdido el control, pero es un tipo de pérdida de control totalmente distinto al que sufrió en su tercer último año. Es un tipo de pérdida de control sobre el que no tiene poder alguno. También deriva de una elección que hizo conscientemente, pero jamás imaginó que las consecuencias que estaba preparada para enfrentar eran solo la punta del iceberg.

Chloe no tiene poder alguno sobre nada de lo que está ocurriendo, y es una de las peores sensaciones del mundo.

No puede hacer nada cuando Amy termina de dar la vuelta desde donde está suspendida del techo del Kennedy Center y le enseña todas sus zonas íntimas a Barak Obama. No puede hacer nada cuando Gail y John, acompañados del decano de Barden – que aprovecha para vengarse del chantaje de Chloe que les consiguió una casa –, les informan que están suspendidas de cualquier competición de a cappella a nivel nacional. No puede hacer nada con el hecho de que Beca siga sin querer dirigirle la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario.

No puede hacer nada, y la impotencia, la rabia y el pánico se convierten en sus mejores amigos.

Tiene que quedarse quieta y observar cómo, uno a uno, todos los aspectos de su vida sucumben al virus mortal, se prenden en un fuego que amenaza con dejar todo lo que le importa, todo por lo que ha trabajado, reducido a meras cenizas.

* * *

Vale. Quizá eso no sea del todo cierto.

Si Chloe es sincera consigo misma, lo cual últimamente solo ocurre tarde en la noche, cuando ya está metida en la cama y con el sueño pesándole en los párpados, pero todavía no es capaz de quedarse dormida por muy cansada que esté porque su cerebro se niega a parar de funcionar y darle vueltas a las cosas; sabe que eso no es del todo cierto.

En esos momentos en los que su Pepito Grillo se dedica a revolver la mierda que Chloe mantiene escondida en ese oscuro cajón polvoriento en un rincón de su mente y le muestra la realidad bajo una luz dura y directa que no deja sombra alguna en la que ocultar esas verdades de las que uno no quiere ser consciente, porque _duelen_ ; sabe que sí hay algo que podría haber hecho.

Hay algo sobre lo que sí tiene poder. Hay _alguien_ sobre el que sí tiene poder.

Beca Mitchell.

La cruda verdad es que podría haberlo evitado todo. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado las súplicas de su mejor amiga en abril del curso pasado, si tan solo no hubiera estado tan ofuscada por el hecho de que por fin le había dicho que la quería, jamás habría empujado la primera pieza de dominó que mandó a todas las demás al suelo.

Pero, incluso si la cadena de eventos hubiera seguido igual: Chloe marca todas las respuestas B de su examen como correctas, suspende Literatura Rusa por tercera vez, vuelve a Barden para su séptimo curso, Beca le da la espalda sin siquiera saludarla después de todo el verano sin verse. Aun así, podría haberlo evitado todo.

Si tan solo hubiera seguido a Beca escaleras arriba. Si tan solo hubiera atrapado la menuda muñeca de la DJ entre sus dedos y la hubiera obligado a pararse. Si tan solo le hubiera insistido en que aclarasen las cosas.

Y las oportunidades continúan.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cabezota y orgullosa. Si tan solo no se hubiera empeñado en seguir el ejemplo de Beca e ignorarla. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan absorta en sí misma que no prestó la atención necesaria a las Bellas más potenciales de liarla gorda.

Se habría asegurado de que Stacie estuviera saciada antes de ir al Kennedy Center para evitar malentendidos y denuncias de acoso sexual. Habría comprobado que Lilly dejase todo objeto con posibilidades de ser convertido en un arma peligrosa para prevenir que alguien fuese arrestado por atentar contra la vida del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Le habría recalcado a Amy la importancia de llevar _siempre_ ropa interior bajo el vestuario.

Pero no hizo nada de eso porque estaba ocupada estando enfadada con Beca.

* * *

Chloe no está acostumbrada a guardar rencor, a mantenerse enfadada con la gente que le importa y a la que quiere incluso meses después del acontecimiento que provocó todo en primer lugar. Siempre tuvo facilidad a la hora de perdonar y omitir ciertas acciones con tal de evitar el drama de las peleas.

Pero entonces, Beca Mitchell entró en su vida.

\- Oye, tú, respeta la cola – increpó la morena cuando un chico se coló delante de ellas en la fila de clientes esperando para pedir.

Ambas habían ido a tomar un café donde siempre después de sus clases para discutir sobre la próxima actuación de las Bellas antes de tener que dirigirse al ensayo.

El chico hizo todo un show de mirar a su alrededor y luego bajó la cabeza y miró a Beca con expresión de fingida sorpresa, a pesar de que sabía desde el primer instante dónde estaba. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un gilipollas en potencia.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, dejándoselas apoyadas en la cabeza entre mechones rubios, y se señaló el pecho con un dedo, como buscando confirmación que le estuviera hablando a él.

\- Sí, tú – le aseguró Beca dando un paso adelante –. ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¿Acaso no has visto que estábamos nosotras primero?

\- Parecía que simplemente estabais ahí paradas – se defendió el chico, petulante, sin sentirse intimidado por la postura amenazadora de Beca.

\- Claro, porque si no nos quedamos paradas en medio del paso, el universo colapsa en sí mismo y es el fin de la civilización humana tal y como la conocemos – bufó Beca –. Menuda excusa de mierda. Ponte al final – señaló con un dedo por encima de su hombro –, y me olvidaré de todo este incidente.

\- ¿Y si no qué? – rebatió el chico.

La morena resopló, incrédula, y dio otro paso adelante. La distancia entre ambos quedó reducida a la de un brazo estirado, y por la forma en que azul medianoche destellaba con un brillo peligroso que Chloe conocía bien, la pelirroja se vio forzada a sacar la bandera blanca y agitarla entre ambos.

Se interpuso entre ellos y apoyó su mano en el brazo de la DJ en un intento de calmarla – y también para asegurarse de que no fuera a lanzarse al cuello del chico

\- Bec, no pasa nada – tranquilizó Chloe.

\- ¡Claro que pasa! ¡Este imbécil se ha colado! – refunfuñó Beca con el ceño fruncido, señalando hacia el chico con un gesto vago de su mano.

\- Oye, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? – el chico parecía haber tenido suficiente de los insultos de la morena y se remangó las mangas de su sudadera, girándose por completo para encarar a Beca.

\- Oh, _muchos_ – espetó la DJ.

Chloe era intensamente consciente de que el habitual barullo de los estudiantes tomando café después de sus clases había quedado reducido a un tenso silencio en el que todo el mundo parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, a la espera de que algo pasase.

Extendió la otra mano hasta que reposó sobre el pecho del chico, quien miró hacia la extremidad con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y el ceño fruncido. Por un interminable segundo, Chloe creyó que se la iba a quitar de encima de un manotazo, y entonces sería como haber abierto las puertas del infierno porque eso sí que haría estallar a Beca.

Afortunadamente, el chico pareció tener la poca presencia de mente de dejar que la mano de Chloe se mantuviera en su pecho.

\- Respiremos hondo y calmémonos, ¿vale? – les pidió a los dos con voz suave pero firme, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro igual que si estuviera en un partido de tenis –. Ha sido un simple malentendido, así que nos vamos a quedar como estamos y todo arreglado.

\- ¡Pero…! – intentó protestar Beca.

\- Es solo una persona, Bec – razonó Chloe –. No va a hacer que tardemos más en conseguir café. Déjalo estar.

Chloe se giró para buscar el asentimiento de Beca, pero la morena se limitó a mantener el ceño fruncido. Se agachó un poco para encontrar la línea de visión de su mejor amiga, que estaba contemplando algún punto entre las piernas del chico con demasiada concentración para resultar puramente accidental.

Casi podía verla planeando el ángulo y la fuerza con la que debía balancear la pierna para causar el mayor daño posible.

\- ¿Vas a dejarlo estar, Bec? – presionó, sus ojos firmes.

La DJ resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, desinflándose y perdiendo la postura defensiva.

\- Lo que sea – gruñó de forma casi ininteligible.

Chloe asintió, satisfecha, y dejó caer los brazos que tenía extendidos.

\- A ver si controlas mejor a tu perro – comentó el chico con desprecio antes de darse la vuelta para pedir su café.

Tanto a Chloe como a Beca se les escaparon sendas exclamaciones indignadas. Beca hizo amago de cargar contra el chaval para darle un bien merecido puñetazo, pero Chloe enganchó un brazo en su cintura y la pegó contra ella.

Se tambalearon un poco por la fuerza del choque y porque Beca continuó haciendo resistencia contra su agarre.

\- No merece la pena – murmuró en su oído.

Beca se revolvió un poco más, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Chloe era demasiado fuerte para ella y dejó de intentarlo con un bufido y una última sacudida. Para entonces, el chico ya tenía su café y estaba volviendo hacia ellas.

Empujó las gafas para que volvieran a caer sobre su picuda nariz y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad en su dirección.

\- Gilipollas – escupió Beca en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó él con ganas de volver a provocar una pelea.

Chloe agarró a Beca para que se quedara detrás de ella en cuanto la vio abrir la boca para repetirse en voz más alta. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce, pero del mismo dulce que el de una flor que olía tan bien y era tan bonita que te distrajo y no te fijaste en las afiladas espinas o sus hojas venenosas.

\- Que suerte con las clamidias – dijo, su voz igual de dulce que su sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo no tengo clamidias! – rebatió el chico.

\- Eso dicen todos – le contestó Chloe.

Un grupo de chicas que estaban tomando sus cafés en una mesa justo al lado y que habían escuchado toda la conversación, dejaron escapar una serie de risas y miraron al chico con sacudidas de cabeza. La pelirroja, consciente de que el daño ya estaba hecho, giró sobre sus talones y tiró de Beca con ella para acercarse al mostrador de la cafetería y pedir sus cafés.

\- Así es como hundes a esos tipos – le susurró con una sonrisa malévola que hizo que la morena riera con más fuerza y la mirase con algo en su azul medianoche que parecía casi admiración.

No fue hasta un rato más tarde, cuando ya llevaban treinta minutos sentadas cómodamente en su mesa de siempre con sus cafés delante y un boceto aproximado de cómo querían que las Bellas fueran vestidas en su próxima actuación, que Beca hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué siempre huyes de las peleas?

Chloe bajó la mirada a la taza a medio beber de café que reposaba entre sus manos. Era curioso cómo esa era una escena que parecía repetirse año tras año.

\- No me gustan los enfrentamientos – al final se decidió por responder con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros con la esperanza de que Beca optara por no ahondar en el tema y aceptase esa explicación.

Era una esperanza un poco tonta, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta esa misma noche, cuando yacía en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par a pesar del cansancio que le pesaba en el cuerpo y parecía querer hundirlo en el colchón, y pensó sobre lo que Beca le dijo.

En ese momento en la cafetería, la DJ siguió presionando. Consiguió que se rindiera con un suspiro resignado y un peso en el estómago igual que si se hubiera tragado una piedra con el café.

\- Mi hermano tuvo una etapa rebelde durante su adolescencia – contó en voz baja –. No fue nada exagerado, pero mi madre y él a veces chocaban cabezas y terminaban peleando a gritos. Yo tenía diez años y recordaba que eso nunca había pasado cuando mi padre todavía estaba vivo, porque él siempre era capaz de apaciguar los ánimos, fueran cuales fueran – esbozó una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo de su padre y, por los bordes de su visión, vio la mano de Beca cruzar la mesa hasta que sintió fríos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

Les dio un apretón agradecido e intercambió una mirada con su mejor amiga. Su azul medianoche parecía estar diciéndole: continúa si quieres, pero tampoco pasa nada si no quieres seguir contándomelo, lo aceptaré sin rechistar y no volveré a presionarte con el tema.

Tanto apoyo incondicional causó que su corazón diese un doloroso salto en su pecho, y el peso en su estómago se alivió un poco.

\- Cuando las peleas eran gordas, se ponían a gritar y a decirse todo tipo de cosas hirientes que en el fondo no pensaban, pero en el calor del momento iban a hacer daño y no importaba lo que tuvieran que decir mientras lograsen su objetivo – se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva, porque hablar sobre ello estaba provocando que las emociones que sentía durante esas peleas volvieran con intensidad –. Yo siempre huía. No quería tener que escuchar nada de eso. Solo saber que estaban peleando era suficiente para llenarme de ansiedad, me encerraba en mi habitación y escuchaba los gritos mientras lloraba. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, de que dijesen algo que luego no se pudieran perdonar. Había perdido a mi padre, no quería perder a mi hermano _también_.

\- Hubo un día… No sé qué dijo mi hermano, creo que fue algo sobre mi padre… Mi madre perdió el control y le dio una bofetada – se estremeció solo de recordar el miedo que paralizó su cuerpo después de escuchar el estallido de una mano contra una mejilla. El profundo silencio que siguió, en el que el eco del golpe rebotó por las paredes de la casa como un terremoto que amenazaba con derrumbarla entera –. Mi hermano se marchó de un portazo y pensé… Había pasado, había perdido a mi familia definitivamente.

Los dedos de la mano que no estaba atrapada por la de Beca retomaron el jugueteo nervioso con la taza de café. Temblaban ligeramente por los efectos secundarios que esos recuerdos provocaban en Chloe.

\- A la noche, volvió a casa y mi madre y él hicieron las paces. Después de eso, las peleas pararon. Como si nunca hubieran existido – barrió el aire con una mano hacia un lado –. Fue como si hubieran necesitado estar al borde del abismo y a punto de caer por él para darse cuenta de que no podían seguir por ese camino.

A su historia le siguió un profundo silencio que ambas emplearon para digerir las palabras que todavía flotaban por el aire, pesadas y cargadas de emoción.

\- ¿Sabes que pelear no tiene por qué ser siempre malo? – preguntó Beca, tentativa, al cabo de un rato. Cuando Chloe se limitó a bufar con incredulidad, la morena se apresuró a explicar su punto de vista –. No, en serio. Pelear no tiene por qué ser siempre ir a buscar el punto que al otro más le duela, o recurrir a la violencia física. La mayoría de las veces es, más que nada, una forma de hacerse respetar.

Chloe frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo lo que Beca estaba intentando explicarle. La DJ se dio cuenta porque procedió a liberar sus dedos para hacer gestos en el aire con sus manos, como si eso hiciera que automáticamente su coherencia a la hora de hablar se ampliase.

\- Por ejemplo, piensa en Aubrey – giró una de sus manos de forma que la palma mirase hacia arriba –. Hasta que no le plantaste cara en mi primer año en Barden, Aubrey te trataba como a la mierda. No respetaba tus opiniones ni tus ideas. No te escuchaba. Y tú – extendió la otra mano con la palma hacia arriba –, le dejabas salirse con la suya con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento con ella.

Chloe esbozó una mueca, no le gustaba que le recordasen ese aspecto en particular de su relación con su mejor amiga. Prefería dejar las cosas que estaban en el pasado, en el pasado. No se ganaba nada removiendo en cosas sobre las que ya no se tenía ningún tipo de poder.

\- Eras su felpudo hasta el momento en que te negaste a seguir aceptando seguir siendo ignorada. Y en el momento en que dijiste "no más", Aubrey se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y te pidió perdón. Esa fue una pelea – bajó las manos de nuevo a la mesa y se encogió de hombros –, y no fue mala, ¿verdad?

\- No – admitió Chloe, pensativa. Creía estar comprendiendo lo que Beca quería decirle.

\- Entiendo y respeto que no te gusten las peleas – concedió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa –. Es una de las cualidades que te hace ser tan buena persona, prefieres resolver las cosas de forma pacífica y manteniendo una buena actitud. Yo, en cambio – señaló su propio pecho –, salto en seguida. Somos extremos – colocó las manos como si fueran los platos de una balanza desequilibrada –, no hay que ser tan permisiva que la gente te falte el respeto y no hagas nada al respecto – le lanzó una mirada significativa a Chloe, quien ladeó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza por la llamada de atención –, ni tampoco hay que solucionar todo con ayuda de palabras hirientes y puños.

\- ¿Sabes? Esa es una de las teorías de Aristóteles – comentó Chloe, su barbilla descansando en su mano.

\- ¿Aristóteles tenía una teoría sobre las peleas? – inquirió Beca con clara diversión, una ceja arqueada y las manos de vuelta sobre la mesa.

\- No, sobre los extremos – sacudió la cabeza y rio –. Aristóteles decía que hay que evitar los extremos y encontrar el término medio. Solo una vez conseguimos alcanzar el término medio en nuestra forma de comportarnos, conseguiremos ser virtuosos, que en lenguaje aristotélico básicamente significa que seremos felices.

La DJ asintió, pensativa. Entonces, una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y Chloe supo que se avecinaba una broma que iba a servir para relajar un poco el ambiente, y probablemente, también para cambiar de tema.

\- Tres años de clases de filosofía y es la primera vez que por fin entiendo eso – dijo. Su sonrisa se torció y sus ojos relucieron con un brillo travieso –. ¿Quieres ser mi profesora particular?

Chloe no está acostumbrada a guardar rencor, a mantenerse enfadada con la gente que le importa y a la que quiere incluso meses después del acontecimiento que provocó todo en primer lugar. Siempre tuvo facilidad a la hora de perdonar y omitir ciertas acciones con tal de evitar el drama de las peleas.

Pero entonces, Beca Mitchell entró en su vida.

A estas alturas, la Chloe de antes ya habría hecho las paces con lo ocurrido. Solo habría necesitado unas horas después de la pelea para pensar, aclarar su mente, y decidir que no merecía la pena vivir con esa rabia dentro de ella. Prefería hablar las cosas, prefería buscar la solución con la otra persona y hacer un esfuerzo consciente y conjunto para superar ese bache.

Tenía la creencia de que cualquier tipo de relación, sin importar su naturaleza, ya fuera romántica o de amistad, podía salir fortalecida de una pelea si ambos miembros ponían su granito de arena.

Y, sin embargo, aquí está, manteniendo una pelea que considera absurda por pura cabezonería.

Echa de menos a su mejor amiga. A sus mejores amigas, en _plural_. Porque sigue enfadada con Aubrey por haber ido corriendo a hablar con Beca a sus espaldas y contarle sus sospechas sobre cómo creía que iba a volver a suspender Literatura Rusa para que la morena intentase hacerle entrar en razón.

Sabe que ambas lo hicieron con su mejor intención, aunque quizá Chloe hubiera empleado otro método. Es probable que hubiera reaccionado mejor a una intervención que a ese asalto por sorpresa. Pero dejando ese tema a un lado, sabe que Aubrey y Beca solo actuaron guiadas por pura preocupación y pensando en qué sería lo mejor para Chloe.

Que, de nuevo, Chloe habría preferido que se hubieran limitado a decirle que estaban preocupadas en lugar de intentar dirigir su vida por ella. Porque quizá no le gustan los enfrentamientos, pero Beca le hizo abrir los ojos esa tarde en la cafetería y se dio cuenta de que tampoco le gustaba dejarse mangonear por los demás. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo pareciera saber qué era lo mejor para ella y nunca se les pasase por la cabeza preguntarle _a ella_.

Es _su_ vida. Chloe sabrá mejor que nadie qué es lo que quiere hacer con ella, ¿no? O quizá no, quizá todavía no tiene ni la más remota idea, pero sigue siendo _su_ vida. Sigue siendo suyo el poder de decidir qué hacer con ella.

A los demás únicamente les está permitido que aconsejen. Que Chloe luego decida o no seguir su consejo… Sí, lo habéis adivinado. Sigue siendo decisión suya y _solo_ suya.

Y son todas estas pequeñas objeciones las que la tienen atascada. Porque cada vez que intenta volver a atrás para repasar lo ocurrido, en un intento de ser capaz de deshacer los pequeños nudos que se han hecho en la cuerda que la sujeta por la cintura y que impiden que sea capaz de seguir adelante porque la tela no da más de sí; son esas pequeñas objeciones las que continúan distrayéndola de su tarea.

No deja de encontrarse con rutas alternativas y es incapaz de evitar que el volante se gire solo para desviarse por esos caminos que sabe que van a hacer que se pierda, y que dé mil vueltas, y que tarde mucho más en llegar a su destino. Y, a pesar de que lo sabe perfectamente, el volante se vuelve a girar en la siguiente salida en vez de mantenerse recto por el camino fácil y corto.

Con Aubrey no hay problema, los nudos que hay en su cuerda son mucho más pequeños y menos enrevesados que los que hay en la de Beca. Hay muchas menos salidas alternativas en su viaje que en el de Beca.

Sabe que, con un poco más de tiempo, conseguirá llegar al punto en el que se sienta capaz de responder los mensajes de su mejor amiga y perdonarla.

Porque por lo menos Aubrey lleva todo el verano intentando ponerse en contacto con ella para pedirle disculpas. Por lo menos Aubrey no ha decidido que la opción más madura es ignorarla a pesar de que viven en la misma casa y capitanean juntas un grupo de ocho chicas que las necesitan al 10, pero que, por juegos infantiles de hacerse el vacío, solo les están dando un 7, y eso solo en sus mejores días.

Y Chloe no está acostumbrada a guardar rencor, a mantenerse enfadada con la gente que le importa y a la que quiere incluso meses después del acontecimiento que provocó todo en primer lugar. Siempre tuvo facilidad a la hora de perdonar y omitir ciertas acciones con tal de evitar el drama de las peleas.

Pero entonces, Beca Mitchell entró en su vida, y el sentir rencor cada vez que la morena gira la cara para fingir no haberla visto entrar en una habitación en la que están solo ellas dos y así no tener que saludarla, le viene solo.

Ya no es tanto una decisión racional, como un instinto.

Por todas las veces que Chloe ha pensado en arreglar las cosas, normalmente tarde en la noche, cuando ya está metida en la cama y con el sueño pesándole en los párpados, pero todavía no es capaz de quedarse dormida por muy cansada que esté porque su cerebro se niega a parar de funcionar y darle vueltas a las cosas; luego Beca hace algo estúpido e infantil de devuelve a Chloe a la casilla de salida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se arrepiente de haber sido débil y haber pensado en dar su brazo a torcer.

En esos momentos en los que su Pepito Grillo se dedica a revolver la mierda que Chloe mantiene escondida en ese oscuro cajón polvoriento en un rincón de su mente y le muestra la realidad bajo una luz dura y directa que no deja sombra alguna en la que ocultar esas verdades de las que uno no quiere ser consciente, porque _duelen_ ; Chloe se da cuenta de que echa terriblemente de menos a Beca.

Es igual que si le hubieran amputado el corazón del pecho sin anestesia alguna y no se hubieran molestado en coserle la herida para cerrarla. Tiene un agujero sangrante y vacío donde antes solía haber un corazón cálido y latente, y a veces aún puede sentir el fantasma de sus latidos dentro de su pecho.

Cada vez que Beca se olvida de apartar la mirada al segundo en que se cruza con la de Chloe. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozan accidentalmente o que la sombra de una sonrisa curva los labios que Chloe tanto se había acostumbrado a ver siempre dirigiéndole algún tipo de expresión de alegría o humor ácido. Cada vez que escucha su risa repiquetear en el aire por alguna tontería que Chloe ha dicho sin pensar ni buscar ningún tipo de reacción.

Siente el fantasma de sus latidos, un dolor agudo por esa parte de ella que le falta y echa tanto de menos, y piensa en tragarse el orgullo y arreglar las cosas.

Pero sabe que no es tan fácil. Porque sabe que, si habla con su mejor amiga para arreglar las cosas, Beca va a esperar una disculpa de parte de Chloe y Chloe va a esperar una disculpa de parte de Beca, y ninguna de ellas va a querer dar su brazo a torcer primero.

Sería admitir que cometieron un error y ninguna de ellas está dispuesta a ser la primera en hacer una admisión que no terminan de considerar que sea cierta solo para que la otra se sienta mejor y siga el juego.

De modo que ambas prefieren seguir permitiendo que una situación absurda se prolongue innecesariamente antes que tragarse el orgullo y admitir haber estado equivocadas.

Y así, Chloe continúa con el fantasma de un corazón en el pecho y echando en falta una parte de su ser.

* * *

Chloe está guardando tuppers con las sobras del pavo cuando su móvil comienza a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero.

Frunce el ceño, sin saber quién puede estar llamándola. Vuelve a descansar sobre las plantas de sus pies y baja los brazos de donde los tenía estirados para alcanzar la balda más alta de la nevera. Cierra la puerta con un ruido sordo y el suave tintineo de las botellas que están en su interior, y pesca su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

El fantasma de su corazón se detiene en su pecho cuando ve el nombre anunciado en la pantalla, la foto que tuvieron que hacerse por haber perdido una apuesta, en la que sale dando un beso en la mejilla a Beca mientras la morena pone cara de fingida sorpresa.

Su pulgar tiembla en el aire. Debate consigo misma, no termina de estar segura de si debe contestar o no. Con un nudo en el estómago y una extraña sensación en su pecho vacío, cierra los ojos y toma una decisión impulsiva y repentina empujada por la noción de que Beca puede colgar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿…Hola? – responde, su voz rasposa. Carraspea para limpiarse la garganta mientras se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Puede escuchar, de fondo, el sonido amortiguado de una conversación y le lleva a preguntarse si quizá Beca se ha sentado encima de su móvil otra vez y la ha llamado sin querer con el culo. La decepción cae sobre ella y aplasta sus pulmones, pero entonces…

\- ¿Eres Chloe?

No es Beca quien habla y eso desorienta ligeramente a la pelirroja. Le lleva unos segundos más de lo que debería reconocer a la persona que está al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Rose? – inquiere una vez identifica la dulce e infantil voz de la prima de Beca –. ¿Cómo…?

\- Beca se ha dejado el móvil en la mesa – explica la pequeña con simpleza.

\- Rose, no deberías estar llamándome – dice Chloe atrapando el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Lo mordisquea con preocupación y escucha atentamente por signos de que Beca se haya dado cuenta de que su móvil ha desaparecido. Lo último que quiere es que la DJ pille a su prima llamándola en secreto –. Beca se va a enfadar si descubre que le has cogido el móvil sin pedir permiso.

\- Pero no has venido – le regaña Rose, entre enfadada y triste –. El año pasado prometiste que vendrías.

Chloe suspira y cierra los ojos. Siente la decepción de la pequeña como un pinchazo en el pecho, pero ¿cómo empezar siquiera a explicarle a una niña de siete años el estado en el que se encuentra su relación con Beca? Es tan complicado que ni siquiera Chloe, que es una de las partes involucradas y afectadas, termina de comprenderlo al completo.

\- Sé que te lo prometí, pero no debería haberlo hecho – se disculpa Chloe. Se frota la frente con una de sus manos para intentar alejar de ella el dolor de cabeza que puede sentir creciendo entre sus sienes –. Yo también tengo familia, ¿sabes?, y es muy importante que estemos juntos en un día como este. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu mamá si no estuvieras hoy con tu familia?

\- Triste…

\- Exacto. Y mi mamá también se habría puesto triste si me hubiera ido con vosotros – concluye Chloe con la esperanza de que este ejemplo sirva para hacerle comprender uno de los motivos por los que no ha sido capaz de mantener su promesa este año.

Rose se queda en silencio y, desde su lado de la línea, solo se escucha su pesada respiración haciendo crepitar el altavoz y el alboroto que sus padres y tía están montando en lo que, a juzgar por la distancia, Chloe estima que es el piso de abajo.

\- ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme, Rose? – pregunta Chloe con voz suave.

No cree que pueda soportar saber que ha decepcionado a otra persona más, saber que alguien más, además de Beca, está enfadada con ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclama la pequeña con tanta energía que casi parece que la pregunta le ha ofendido –. Mi mamá siempre dice que es importante perdonar a las personas a las que queremos.

Chloe traga saliva y alza la mirada al techo de la cocina para evitar las lágrimas que amenazan con acumularse en los bordes de sus ojos.

\- Tu mamá tiene mucha razón – admite, asintiendo ligeramente para sí misma –. Haz siempre caso a todo lo que diga.

\- Ya lo hago – responde Rose, y Chloe se puede imaginar a la perfección la sonrisa desdentada de orgullo que acompaña a esa proclamación.

\- Me parece genial – le felicita, sincera –, pero ¿qué te parece _a ti_ devolverle el móvil a Beca antes de que se dé cuenta de que lo has cogido sin permiso?

\- Está con su novio, no se va a dar cuenta.

Su sangre se hiela en sus venas y se queda paralizada por unos largos segundos en los que se olvida hasta de respirar. Cuando recupera el control de sí misma, exhala el aire por la nariz con toda la calma con la que es capaz.

Aparentemente ya no es demasiado compromiso, demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Está Jesse ahí? – inquiere con voz estrangulada.

\- Sip – Rose no se da ni cuenta de lo mucho que a Chloe le cuesta escupir esas simples tres palabras y baja el volumen de su voz hasta que es apenas un susurro –. ¿Te cuento un secreto? No me cae bien.

 _A mí tampoco_ , piensa Chloe. Sin embargo, rápidamente se regaña a sí misma por haber permitido que ese pensamiento cruce su mente, porque sabe que surge de pura envidia y no de un sentimiento real.

En el fondo, no tiene nada en contra de Jesse. Le parece un buen chico y trata a Beca como si fuera su bien más preciado, como si fuera ella quien hubiera puesto las estrellas en el cielo. Y, si a veces cuando habla con él es un poco más seca de lo habitual, no es nada más que porque desea con cada parte de su ser poder estar en su lugar.

Desea poder ser quien entrelace sus dedos con los de Beca mientras caminan por la calle, quien pueda enroscar un brazo alrededor de su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y acompasar el ritmo de sus pasos. Desea poder ser quien frene su paseo para darle un beso a Beca solo porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin perderse en su boca. Desea poder ser quien descubra lentamente el cuerpo de la morena, quien lo venere y trace un mapa de él con sus manos y boca.

Pero ese privilegio es de Jesse, y por ello Chloe le envidia.

\- Rose, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? – pregunta la voz de Maggie cada vez más cerca, sobresaltando a Chloe y haciendo que vuelva a la realidad de golpe. La mano con la que sujeta el móvil en su oreja se tensa con cada golpe sordo de los pies de la tía de Beca en las escaleras –. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – continúa una vez encuentra a su hija –. ¿Con quién hablas?

\- Con Chloe, mamá – anuncia la pequeña, emocionada, sin siquiera pensar en mentir.

La pelirroja hace una mueca cuando Maggie descubre el teléfono de Beca en las manos de Rose y procede a regañar a su hija, repitiéndole que le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe tocar las cosas que no son suyas sin pedir permiso primero.

El altavoz crepita cuando el móvil pasa de unas manos a otras rozando ropa, piel y mechones de pelo, hasta que la voz de Maggie traspasa al otro lado con claridad.

\- ¿Chloe, cielo, estás ahí? – inquiere.

\- Hola – saluda con timidez.

\- ¡Qué alegría escucharte! – exclama Maggie, sincera –. ¿Qué tal estás? – y en vez de permitir que Chloe pueda responder, continúa charlando a medida que ordena a Rose que la siga escaleras abajo –. Te hemos echado de menos esta noche en la mesa, ni Beca ni Jesse son tan buenos conversadores como tú, y Bob ha echado de menos alguien que se riera siempre de sus chistes malos…

Chloe esboza una sonrisa, y a pesar de que sabe que no debería, no puede evitar sentir un cierto orgullo por el hecho de ser capaz de aportar algo a la familia de Beca que Jesse no puede. Le hace sentir valorada, algo que no sabía cuánto necesitaba hasta que se da cuenta de que se está mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior para prevenir romper a llorar.

\- …hayas tenido una velada agradable con tu familia – termina de decir Maggie, la señal que Chloe necesita para volver a prestar atención a su cháchara constante.

\- Sí, gracias, ha estado bien volver a ver a todos – responde con un carraspeo para evitar que su voz suene húmeda por las lágrimas que tanto se está esforzando por contener.

La tía de Beca debe notar que está siendo extrañamente educada y decide cortar la conversación.

\- No te molestamos más, estoy segura de que tu madre querrá disfrutar de ti y aquí estamos nosotros monopolizando todo tu tiempo – se ríe. Entra en el salón, donde deben de estar todos reunidos porque el ruido de fondo se convierte en principal y ahoga la voz de Maggie hasta que esta grita para ser escuchada por encima de las conversaciones y la televisión –. ¡Chicos, decidle hola a Chloe! – les ordena.

Una cacofonía de voces emerge del altavoz y Chloe tiene que alejarse el móvil del oído para evitar quedarse sorda, pero no puede evitar que se le escape una risa sincera. Está tan poco acostumbrada a reírse con ese nivel de fuerza que su garganta se queda rasposa e irritada.

La profunda voz de Bob retumba cuando grita para desearle un feliz día de Acción de Gracias, y Chloe devuelve la felicitación para todos.

\- Bueno, te paso con Beca – se despide Maggie tras haber reiterado tres veces que está invitada a celebrar Acción de Gracias otra vez con ellos el año que viene.

\- Oh – exclama Chloe. Los nervios se vuelven a apoderar de su cuerpo y su mano se crispa alrededor del móvil –. No es neces…

Llega tarde, porque puede escuchar a Maggie ofrecerle el móvil de vuelta a Beca y el cambio de manos. Entonces, el ruido de fondo desaparece cuando una puerta se cierra y se hace la calma absoluta durante tanto tiempo que Chloe se separa el iPhone de la oreja para comprobar si la llamada sigue o se ha cortado accidentalmente.

\- Um… – escucha a Beca titubear –. Perdona por todo eso, ya sabes cómo es mi familia... – se disculpa por ellos.

\- No pasa nada – se apresura a tranquilizar a la morena, su boca seca como si se hubiera tragado un cenicero entero –. Perdona tú por esta intrusión, no sabía que era Rose quien estaba llamando – se pausa dos segundos que se hacen eternos y en los que no escucha a Beca respirar ni una sola vez –. Pensé… Pensé que podías ser tú – admite al final en un suave murmullo.

\- Tendría que haberlo visto venir, no han parado de preguntarme por ti en toda la noche – comenta Beca tras una breve pausa, decidiendo pasar por alto lo último que ha dicho Chloe –. Mi familia te adora.

Suena tan insegura que Chloe tiene la sospecha de que, o bien no era eso lo que tenía planeado decir inicialmente, o lo iba a acompañar con algo más, pero al final se ha rajado.

 _¿Y tú?_ , quiere preguntar. _¿Me adoras tú también?_

Pero no puede. Por más que quiera, no puede preguntar eso. El miedo a lo que Beca pueda responder es mucho más fuerte que esa parte de ella, dolida y desesperada, que está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de conseguir volver a tener la atención y el afecto de Beca.

En ese momento de silencio, que se alarga y vuelve más pesado con cada segundo que avanza el reloj, cargado de todas las palabras que reposan en las puntas de sus lenguas pero que no se atreven a dar voz; Chloe contempla decir que la echa de menos.

Y cree – espera, _desea_ – que Beca está pensando en lo mismo.

Pero el momento desaparece cuando Jesse se asoma a donde Beca esté, alejada de su familia para tener privacidad, y anuncia que el chocolate caliente ya está listo. La DJ tapa el altavoz en un intento de mantener a Chloe fuera de su conversación, pero la pelirroja escucha de todos modos cómo le informa de que va en un segundo y sella su promesa con un rápido beso.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir – dice, apresurada, una vez descubre el altavoz y devuelve el móvil a su oído –. Nos vemos el lunes.

Un pobre "sí" es todo lo que Chloe es capaz de aportar. Beca tampoco le da opción de ir más allá porque termina la llamada y Chloe se queda escuchando el pitido que indica que se ha cortado la comunicación.

* * *

En diciembre, Chloe decide aceptar la propuesta de Kat.

Kat es una chica que está apuntada en el mismo taller de arte que Chloe los martes y jueves por la tarde, solo que, a diferencia de Chloe, Kat no está allí como un mero pasatiempo, sino que emplea esas clases para perfeccionar su técnica.

Es dos años más pequeña que Chloe y acaba de empezar la carrera de Bellas Artes después de rebelarse contra sus padres y negarse a seguir estudiando Derecho. Kat ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Chloe dejó caer que esta era la cuarta vez que estaba haciendo el último curso, lo aceptó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y rápidamente cambió de conversación.

Hizo que Chloe se sintiera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bien consigo misma. En paz. Como si no hubiera nada malo en ella por haber repetido curso tantas veces.

Kat cautivó su atención. Ya no solo porque no le hiciera sentir culpable por seguir en Barden todavía, sino porque era como un soplo de aire fresco en una habitación que lleva años cerrada. Kat era distinta, tenía una forma de llevarse a sí misma que atrapaba tu mirada, aunque solo fuera por la forma en que exudaba confianza.

Parecía saber qué estaba haciendo en todo momento, y Chloe se sentía intrigada. Quería averiguar cómo funcionaba su mente, cómo una persona podía llegar a tener ese nivel de seguridad.

Su dedicación, y la pasión con la que habla del arte, fueron unas de las cosas que más atrajeron a Chloe al poco de conocerla. Sus ojos azules, su ácido sentido del humor, su actitud despreocupada y los tatuajes que adornan su cuerpo fueron otra de las cosas que más la atrajeron.

(No se da cuenta de las similitudes con Beca hasta años más tarde.)

Kat ligaba con ella con un desparpajo solo comparable al de la propia Chloe, Stacie, o incluso Amy la Gorda. Kat ligaba con ella con comentarios que buscaban más que nada conseguir hacer reír a Chloe, más que propiciar otro tipo de reacción en ella. Kat aceptaba con facilidad si Chloe ese día tenía ganas de devolverlas, o si simplemente sonreía y volvía a su trabajo.

Aunque, en realidad, la clave de todo es mucho más simple. Al fin y al cabo, Chloe es _solo_ humana.

Kat presta atención a Chloe. Kat se interesa por Chloe. Y eso es justo lo que Chloe más necesita.

De modo que, en diciembre, Chloe decide decirle que sí a Kat.

La joven artista llevaba meses intentando conseguir que aceptase a ir juntas a cenar, pero Chloe siempre rechazaba la oferta por h o por b. Kat insistía en que no tenía por qué ser nada serio, solo serían dos personas que tenían una genial amistad yendo a cenar algo juntas. No tenía por qué significar nada si Chloe no quería, podían convertirlo en lo que quisieran.

En diciembre, Chloe se cansa de rechazar a Kat.

Acepta su propuesta bajo la condición de que irán a cenar, pero sin ponerle etiquetas. A esa parte ya llegarían después de la cena y en función de cómo se lo hubieran pasado, una vez hubieran visto si su amistad también podía funcionar de esa forma o si era mejor dejar las cosas en un terreno que fuera estrictamente platónico.

A pesar de que acepta, Chloe es completamente consciente de que su corazón sigue perteneciendo a otra persona y no sería justo darle falsas esperanzas a Kat, de modo que quiere dejar todo claro para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido.

Ella sabe cómo se siente que te rompan el corazón, no quiere ser la causante de que otra persona experience semejante dolor por su culpa.

Kat esboza una enorme sonrisa y acepta con un encogimiento despreocupado. Sus dedos, permanentemente salpicados de pintura, se detienen a medio camino de deslizar un carboncillo sobre el papel de su block de dibujo y sus ojos azules relucen por el sol que cae directamente sobre su rostro a través de la ventana.

\- Sabía que terminarías sucumbiendo a mi encanto – dice.

Chloe ríe y también detiene el carboncillo en la curva de los angulosos pómulos de la modelo que está dibujando. Ladea la cabeza para observar cómo Kat vuelve a su trabajo con una sonrisa todavía en los labios, su pelo rubio destella bajo el sol como una corona dorada.

\- No te precipites – le recuerda.

\- Ya verás, Beale – promete Kat con un guiño juguetón.

(Las similitudes con Beca son cuantiosas, pero Chloe simplemente no las ve.)

El día de la cita no cita llega rápidamente y Chloe se encuentra parada frente al espejo de su habitación dándole los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Dado que es una cena sin etiquetas, ha optado por un grueso jersey de un rojo oscuro que hace resaltar su pelo cobrizo y pitillos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas.

Sorprendentemente, no está nerviosa. La parte racional de su cerebro bufa y dice: claro que no estás nerviosa, no es una cita, no hay nada de lo que estar nerviosa. Pero, la parte otra parte de su cerebro que es consciente del potencial que tiene esta cena, se limita a poner los ojos en blanco.

Hace _tanto_ tiempo que no tiene una cita (no cita). De hecho, hace tanto que ni recuerda cuándo, ni siquiera con quién, fue la última vez que hizo planes con alguien con perspectiva de que pudieran llevar a que su relación diera un paso más allá.

No está nerviosa, pero sí excitada. Siente mariposas revolotear incesantemente en su estómago y tiene una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si alguien se lo hubiera llenado de burbujas. Había echado de menos esta sensación.

Se pasa el cepillo del rímel una vez más por las pestañas y justo escucha el timbre de la casa repiquetear.

\- ¡Es para mí! – grita, metiendo el cepillo dentro del tubo y cerrándolo.

A pesar de su aviso, alguien en el piso de abajo abre la puerta principal. Quizá se ha apiadado de la pobre persona que tenga que quedarse esperando bajo la nieve a que Chloe esté lista.

La pelirroja escucha las voces amortiguadas de dos personas hablando mientras da saltitos por su habitación para calzarse las botas negras con un poco de tacón. Arranca su móvil del cargador, la pantalla de su iPhone se ilumina para dejarle saber que tiene un 78% de batería y dos mensajes nuevos de Aubrey.

Hizo las paces con su mejor amiga la noche de Acción de Gracias. La llamada de Beca la dejó sintiéndose completamente vacía y entumecida, y necesitaba hablar con alguien que le hiciera volver a sentir cálida y comprendiera la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su madre y su hermano le habrían dicho que estaba siendo tonta por permitir que su enfado con Beca se alargase innecesariamente, le habrían aconsejado que se tragase el orgullo y le pidiese disculpas a pesar de que no creyese que era labor suya disculpase. Necesitaba a alguien que se pusiese en su esquina del ring, pero que, a la vez, fuese brutalmente honesta con ella y le dijese las cosas sin pelos en la lengua.

Aubrey fue la opción más lógica.

Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios pintados de rojo, lee las notificaciones de su pantalla.

 **Bree** (5:51 PM): Pásalo bien con Kat esta noche!

 **Bree** (5:51 PM): Ya me contarás todo luego ;)

Chloe se apresura a meter todo lo básico en un bolso negro que se cuelga cruzado sobre el pecho y baja las escaleras, sin querer dejar a Kat sola con quien sea que le haya abierto la puerta por miedo a que la asusten.

\- …te ha mencionado.

La voz hace que se quede quieta a medio camino de bajar un escalón. Su pie se balancea en el aire hasta que se fuerza a sí misma a apoyarlo sobre la madera y continuar moviéndose hasta que la pared ya no la oculta y puede ver a Beca en el recibidor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

La atención de Kat se desvía de Beca a ella, y su mueca se convierte en una sonrisa cuando ve a Chloe aparecer en las escaleras y descender el resto del camino hasta llegar al recibidor.

\- Hola – le saluda, y el alivio se muestra claro en su voz. Hace que Chloe se pregunte qué demonios le habrá dicho Beca para hacer que la usual sociable Kat esté tan tensa –. ¿Lista para irnos?

\- Sip – responde con otra sonrisa.

Beca permanece callada, pero sin moverse del sitio. Cuando Chloe le lanza una mirada, porque está en todo el medio y no puede coger su abrigo del perchero de la entrada, Beca se limita a sostener su mirada de esa forma que Chloe sabe interpretar perfectamente después de cuatro años de comunicación silenciosa.

Suspira suavemente y se gira hacia Kat, quien espera balanceándose sobre sus pies, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y con toda la actitud de alguien que está deseando salir de allí.

\- En realidad – empieza a decirle, torciendo su boca en un gesto de disculpa –. ¿Te importa esperar un segundo?

\- Sin problema – accede ella con un asentimiento. Señala hacia la puerta de la casa y saca una de las manos de su bolsillo para enseñar un paquete de cigarrillos –. Te espero fuera, ¿vale?

Kat desaparece rápidamente, prefiriendo congelarse en el frío de la calle que quedarse en el interior un segundo más. En cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ella, Chloe se gira hacia Beca con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su enfado pintado en su cara.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le has dicho? – espeta.

\- Nada – responde Beca con un encogimiento de hombros, pero Chloe ve a través de su mentira sin problema alguno.

\- Nunca la había visto tan incómoda – comenta para dejarle saber que no se cree que sea inocente –. Que estés enfadada conmigo no te da derecho a tratar a todo el mundo como si fueran una mierda en la suela de tu zapato, Beca.

La morena aprieta la mandíbula y aparta la mirada hacia la puerta, desde donde, a través de las cristaleras que la flanquean, pueden ver la figura de Kat envuelta en su grueso abrigo soltar una bocanada de humo entre los copos de nieve que no dejan de caer.

\- ¿Es una cita? – inquiere de golpe en un tono de voz que se nota que se está esforzando por mantener neutro.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – bufa Chloe, molesta por el cambio de tema.

\- Te has arreglado – observa Beca, recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja con su mirada de arriba debajo de forma cantosa –, vais a cenar juntas…

\- ¿No podemos ser dos amigas que van a cenar juntas? – rebate.

Chloe se ha arreglado muchas veces cuando Beca y ella van a cenar juntas. Y Dios sabe que nunca han sido citas, por mucho que Chloe desease que sí que lo fueran.

Con Beca, Chloe nunca habría rehuido de esa etiqueta.

La morena se mofa de su respuesta con un resoplido y una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera preguntándole silenciosamente a Chloe si de verdad la considera tan estúpida como para creerse eso, como para no ver lo que está sucediendo.

\- ¿Acaso es una cena entre amigas? – pregunta.

Chloe tiene dos opciones: mentir y aliviar lo que sea que Beca esté sintiendo y que le está haciendo reaccionar de esta forma; o decir la verdad y no dar ningún tipo de explicación más.

\- …No – es su respuesta. Está harta de tener que estar dando siempre explicaciones sobre por qué hace lo que hace, de tener a gente constantemente juzgando hasta su paso más pequeño y preguntándole si está segura de querer hacer eso.

Es cierto que nunca ha hablado de este tema con Beca. Primero, porque Chloe considera que es una auténtica estupidez que aquellas personas que pertenecen al colectivo LGTB+ tengan que salir del armario cuando los heterosexuales no tienen que pasar por ese proceso de plantarse frente a sus padres y decirles: oye, que me gusta el sexo opuesto.

Y, segundo, porque Chloe es amor. Siempre ha tenido claro que ella es alguien que ama incondicionalmente, lo último que le preocupa es un detalle tan nimio como la identidad sexual. Es una etiqueta más que no condiciona para nada sus sentimientos. Y, dado que siempre lo ha sabido, no considera que jamás haya "estado en el armario".

El hecho de que, a pesar de esto, todas sus relaciones – románticas o no – hasta el momento hayan sido con hombres, pues ha sido pura casualidad. No ha sido una decisión consciente hecha con el objetivo de mantener esa parte de ella oculta, sino que simplemente ha coincidido que todas las personas que le han despertado el interés han resultado ser hombres.

Beca cuadra la mandíbula y alza un poco la barbilla. Sus ojos se entornan mientras examinan a Chloe, como si esta revelación hubiera causado que la viese de otra forma distinta, o como si estuviera esperando a que algo apareciera en ella.

Quizá un arcoíris que rodease su cabeza de hombro a hombro.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que te interesasen las chicas – dice al final, y el mordisco ha abandonado su voz. Ahora simplemente suena… ¿arrepentida?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Beca – replica Chloe con sequedad –. Es lo que pasa cuando te niegas a hablar con tu mejor amiga.

Beca desvía la mirada y, sí, definitivamente es arrepentimiento lo que enturbia su azul medianoche. Chloe, a pesar de que sabe que tiene todo el derecho a estar dolida y enfadada con Beca en este momento, no puede evitar sentir que esas emociones abandonan su cuerpo y son reemplazadas por la compasión.

\- Mira – suspira, su voz suave y resignada. Esquiva a Beca para coger su abrigo y continúa hablando mientras se lo pone –, no voy a pelear contigo ahora, no con Kat esperando fuera – señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia las cristaleras y la chica rubia que sigue fumando tranquilamente bajo la nieve. Y a pesar de que no quiere que siga esperando más tiempo por ella, no puede evitar darle una última oportunidad a Beca –. Si hay algo importante que quieras decirme, dilo ahora.

Beca se queda callada, en sus ojos se refleja el conflicto que está peleando en su interior.

Chloe intenta ser paciente. Deja que pasen los segundos, marcados por el tictac imparable de un pequeño reloj que tienen colgado en la entrada. Pero, al final, Beca mantiene su silencio y Chloe se cansa de esperar.

Siente que lleva mucho tiempo esperando por cosas que nunca llegan, o que siempre llegan tarde. Siente que quizá sea el momento de empezar a pasar página.

\- Adiós, Beca – murmura en un suspiro.

Se sube la cremallera del abrigo con un silbido del metal. Con una mano busca en el bolsillo sus guantes, con la otra hace girar el mango de la puerta con un gesto de muñeca y la abre. El frío de la calle la golpea y su aliento se convierte en una nube espesa que puede ver salir de su boca cuando exhala.

Lanza una última mirada a Beca cuando tira de la puerta para cerrarla tras ella, quien justo da un paso hacia delante y abre la boca para decir algo. Chloe juraría haber escuchado un murmullo, algo por el estilo de "lo siento", pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Chloe cierra la puerta y el sonido de la cerradura y la madera chocando ahogan las palabras.

* * *

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La pregunta sobresalta a Chloe, y la caja de cereales que acaba de coger de la estantería resbala de entre sus dedos. Sus reflejos impiden que caiga al suelo, pero el cartón se hunde en una de las esquinas por la fuerza con la que lo agarra.

\- Jesús, Beca – musita en un resoplido –. Casi me da un infarto.

Es una prueba de lo tensa que está su relación que la DJ no esboce una sonrisa torcida y haga alguna broma sobre cómo entiende que su belleza es increíble, pero no tanto como para causar infartos.

En su lugar, Beca se acerca hasta donde está Chloe parada y deja tres bolsas con manzanas en el carro de la compra. Su ceño está fruncido cuando se gira de nuevo hacia la pelirroja y pone los brazos en jarras con impaciencia al ver que Chloe no contesta inmediatamente a su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué te parece que esté haciendo? – rebate esta con una ceja arqueada.

\- Son Froot Loops – Beca señala la caja de cereales que descansa entre las manos de Chloe, y por su expresión cualquiera diría que acabase de pillar a la pelirroja con una bolsa llena de caca de perro.

\- Lo sé, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Oh, no hay ningún problema. Si quieres que a Amy le dé un subidón de azúcar y queme la casa entera, claro está – se encoge de hombros con fingida despreocupación. Chloe bufa una risa, incrédula, y Beca cruza los brazos –. ¿No me crees?

\- Creo… – alarga la palabra lo suficiente para inclinarse sobre Beca y dejar la caja roja de Froot Loops en el carrito –, que estás exagerando – termina, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Segura? – una delgada ceja morena se arquea en desafío.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" de afirmación y devuelve sus manos al volante del carrito. Lo empuja, obligando a Beca a retirarse de golpe para evitar ser atropellada, y avanza un par de pasos hasta la sección de las galletas.

\- ¿Recuerdas en segundo cuando un día llegamos a casa y parecía que uno de los armarios de la cocina había explotado porque estaba todo tirado por el suelo? – pregunta la morena con los brazos todavía cruzados y los labios fruncidos de esa forma que delata que está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no sonreír.

Chloe frunce el ceño mientras continúa recorriendo la estantería con la mirada en busca de las TostaRica. Chasca la lengua cuando las encuentra y dobla las rodillas para poder alcanzarlas.

Recuerda ese día perfectamente, les llevó toda la tarde limpiar el desastre entre todas.

\- Amy dijo que se había colado un mapache – responde desde su posición agachada.

En su momento, le pareció muy raro que la australiana no dejase de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, casi parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacer pis, y cómo no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con gestos nerviosos. Pero lo atribuyó todo al susto de haberse encontrado un mapache destrozando la cocina.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo reconoce por lo que es: las señales de una persona adicta al azúcar en pleno síndrome de abstinencia.

Se le escapa una exclamación ahogada y se incorpora de golpe, mirando a Beca, que está apoyada contra la estantería. Deja de intentar contener su sonrisa de superioridad, cruza los brazos y alza la barbilla en un gesto tan petulante que Chloe casi tiene ganas de atropellarla con el carrito de la compra.

Se salva porque ahora mismo está más indignada con Amy.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Fue ella! – grita, golpeando el volante del carrito con la palma de su mano.

\- Ajá – asiente la DJ –. No sé qué tienen – coge la caja de Froot Loops de entre la compra y los agita –, pero son como crac para Amy.

Chloe observa los cereales con un puchero, sabedora de que va a tener que dejar esos aritos hechos de puro azúcar de colorines de vuelta en la estantería.

\- No es justo – se queja en un suspiro.

Le arrebata la caja a Beca de las manos y la deja de vuelta en su sitio con un golpe que hace que sus contenidos se revuelvan con un sonido acartonado. En su lugar, coge con poco agrado unos cereales de fibra y los deja caer en el carrito, sin importar que se machaquen del golpe.

Un brazo rodea su cintura y la mano de Beca frota su espalda en un intento de consuelo.

\- Venga, si terminamos pronto, te invito a un helado de la tienda de la esquina – le propone con un gesto de cabeza hacia la salida del supermercado.

Chloe le regala una sonrisa agradecida que Beca le devuelve, un poco más tímida.

Entonces, ambas parecen recordar que se supone que están enfadadas. Sus sonrisas se marchitan y Beca se tensa. El brazo que estaba frotando la espalda de Chloe cae junto a la DJ y esta se aleja hasta recuperar su posición frente al carrito.

Durante un instante, se quedan quietas en el pasillo del supermercado.

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior y le lanza una mirada a Beca solo para descubrir que la morena ya la está mirando. En cuanto hacen contacto visual, Beca desvía su mirada a la estantería que tienen delante y agacha la cabeza, claramente no interesada en arreglar las cosas en este momento.

Con un suspiro resignado, bien consciente de que esa propuesta de ir a tomar helado juntas cuando terminen no va ocurrir ahora que han vuelto al mundo real, Chloe devuelve sus manos al volante del carrito y lo gira para esquivar a Beca.

Tiene la impresión de que, últimamente, todo consiste en Beca y ella esquivándose mutuamente.

* * *

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que llegase un momento en el que ya no pudieran seguir esquivándose. Es solo que, cuando por fin sucede, no es para nada como Chloe esperaba.

Ocurre una noche de febrero en la que llega bastante tarde a casa. Es jueves y, después del taller de arte, Kat había propuesto ir todos juntos a tomar unas cervezas a algún bar del campus. El plan era no quedarse hasta muy tarde porque algunos tenían que madrugar al día siguiente, pero cuando te dicen "solo una cerveza y luego te marchas", las cosas al final nunca salen según lo pactado.

Terminaron en un bar en el que había actuaciones de música en directo y, entre el alcohol y las guitarras haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos, las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de ellos fuera realmente consciente de ello.

Al final, son cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Chloe abre silenciosamente la puerta principal de la casa. Los oídos todavía le pitan por el cambio de volumen entre el ruidoso interior del bar y el silencio sepulcral de la casa.

Se sacude la nieve en el recibidor, colgando su abrigo y el gorro empapados del perchero de la entrada para que se sequen. Guarda los guantes en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se quita las botas, también llenas de nieve que se va a derretir a lo largo de la noche y dejará un charco en el suelo.

Calzada únicamente con sus gruesos calcetines de invierno, cruza el salón con pasos distraídos. Saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y comprueba sus mensajes.

 **Kat** (2:47 AM): Avísame cuando llegues a casa! :3

Sonríe y se queda parada a mitad del salón para pulsar sobre la notificación y escribir un rápido mensaje informando de que ya está en casa y planea tomarse un vaso de leche caliente con cacao e irse a dormir.

Su cita no cita al final no llevó a nada, pero su amistad y el buen rollo entre ellas no se vio perjudicado. Kat mantuvo su palabra, fue una cena informal en la que se rieron mucho y lo pasaron muy bien, e incluso compartieron un suave y corto beso de despedida.

Pero fue en ese momento, al separarse y abrir los ojos otra vez, que Chloe se dio cuenta de que lo que deseaba ver era ondas morenas entre sus dedos y ojos azul medianoche. De modo que optó por no seguir por ese camino y mantener su relación en el terreno de lo estrictamente platónico, decisión que Kat aceptó sin rechistar. Ni siquiera intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Parte de Chloe sospecha que es porque la artista se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando en ella a la persona que no podía tener, pero nunca pidió explicaciones de modo que no podía contrastar su teoría.

Le desea buenas noches a Kat con el emoji de un corazón morado y bloquea el móvil. Recorre los pocos pasos que le quedan hasta la cocina, pero se queda paralizada en el umbral al ver que ya hay alguien sentado en uno de los taburetes que rodean la isla de la cocina.

La estancia está sumida en la oscuridad, quien está dentro no se ha molestado en encender las luces, y los ojos de Chloe tardan un segundo más de lo habitual en reconocer la menuda figura encorvada sobre el granito porque todavía están adaptándose del brillo de la pantalla de su móvil a la escasa luz que se cuela a través de las cortinas que cubren las ventanas de la cocina.

Beca está sentada en un taburete, de espaldas a la entrada. Lleva su pijama puesto, uno suave y gordito en tonos grises y azules eléctricos ideal para las frías noches de invierno; y tiene sus ondas castañas recogidas en un moño descuidado.

Es obvio, por la forma en que sus hombros se sacuden y cómo se sorbe la nariz de tanto en tanto, que está llorando.

Esto presenta a Chloe con un dilema. Por norma general, Beca no lidia bien con las lágrimas, y mucho menos cuando son suyas, porque tiene la tonta idea de que es una forma de debilidad. Si se tiene en cuenta que siguen enfadadas y no han resuelto ni uno de los problemas que son la causa de tanta tensión y fricción entre ellas, la situación se complica.

No está segura de cómo reaccionaría Beca si se acercase e intentase consolarla, pero tampoco es capaz de dar media vuelta, subir a su habitación e intentar dormir sabiendo que en el piso de abajo Beca está llorando sola.

En realidad, la decisión no es tan complicada.

Retrocede unos cuantos pasos y vuelve a acercarse a la cocina, esta vez arrastrando los pies en el suelo para hacer ruido y bostezando. Pillar a Beca por sorpresa nunca es buena idea, menos aún si está en un momento de vulnerabilidad. De esta forma, la alerta de su presencia, lo que le da a Beca la oportunidad de prepararse y disimular las lágrimas si quiere.

No se equivoca, pues ve a la DJ moverse para secar sus mejillas con las mangas de su pijama. Sigue siendo obvio que ha estado llorando, pero no hay necesidad de hacer la situación más incómoda.

\- Oh, eres tú – murmura Beca con voz rasposa y húmeda cuando gira la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina –. ¿Acabas de llegar?

Chloe se limita a emitir un "mmhh" afirmativo y procede a prepararse ese vaso de leche caliente con cacao que tanto se le ha antojado. Tatareando una suave melodía para sí misma, abre la nevera para sacar el cartón de leche y llena una taza hasta que solo quedan unos centímetros de corona. Luego, guarda la leche y mete la taza en el microondas.

Con el zumbido del electrodoméstico de fondo, Chloe se gira por fin hacia Beca. Le ha dejado este tiempo para recomponerse, por mucho que sepa que Beca desearía que fingiese que no se ha dado cuenta de nada y no hiciese comentario alguno al respecto, no va a tener tanta suerte.

Ese no es el tipo de persona que es Chloe.

La luz amarillenta del interior del microondas ilumina parte del rostro de la DJ, mostrando sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos. Chloe se apoya frente a ella en la encimera, descansando sus antebrazos sobre el frío granito, y permite que, de momento, Beca continúe rehuyendo su mirada.

\- Sé que teóricamente seguimos enfadadas – comenta en voz baja –, pero tú sabes perfectamente que no puedo fingir que no te he visto llorar – Beca asiente con la cabeza gacha y se sorbe la nariz una vez más –. De modo que, propongo hacer un paréntesis.

Eso consigue captar el interés de la morena, que levanta y ladea la cabeza para mirar a Chloe con curiosidad en sus brillantes ojos azul medianoche.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta.

\- Es una especie de tregua – aclara encogiéndose de hombros de forma casi imperceptible –. Por esta noche, solo soy tu mejor amiga. Olvida todo lo demás – barre con una mano el aire, empujándolo hacia un lado.

Mientras Beca medita su propuesta, Chloe se gira de nuevo hacia el microondas y lo para justo a tiempo para que no pite. No quiere arriesgarse a despertar a ninguna de las otras Bellas porque entonces Beca sí que se va a encerrar en sí misma y no habrá quien consiga sonsacarle qué hace llorando, sola y en la oscuridad, a las 3 de la mañana de un jueves.

Saca la taza después de comprobar que no se va a achicharrar la mano si la agarra por el mango y sopla sobre la leche caliente. Se alza sobre la punta de sus pies para llegar a la balda en la que está el tarro con cacao y se echa una pequeña cucharada en la leche, removiendo para disolver todos los grumos.

\- Jesse se va a Nueva York en dos meses – habla por fin Beca en apenas un susurro.

Dos emociones estallan en el interior de Chloe en cuanto procesa la información y lo que significa. La primera es sorpresa, porque de todas las cosas que imaginaba que podían ser la causa tras las lágrimas de Beca, que Jesse se fuera a ir de Atlanta no era una de ellas. La segunda es alegría, pero un tipo de alegría perversa que hace que Chloe se sienta inmediatamente culpable y extinga esa llama de su pecho de un pisotón.

Le indica a Beca con una mano que trasladen esa charla y se sientan en el sillón una al lado de la otra. La morena dobla las rodillas y las rodea con sus brazos para pegarlas a su pecho, Chloe se limita a encajar su espalda entre la esquina que se forma entre el respaldo y el reposabrazos del sillón, con una pierna bajo su cuerpo y la otra colgando del borde.

\- Me lo ha contado esta noche – continúa explicando Beca en un tono de voz apagado una vez ambas han encontrado posturas cómodas –. Ha encontrado "las prácticas de sus sueños" – la morena dibuja las comillas en el aire y es curioso cómo un simple gesto puede resultar tan sarcástico –, en un pequeño estudio de Brooklyn en el que componen bandas sonoras para películas.

\- ¿Y la universidad? – pregunta Chloe.

\- Ya lo ha hablado con el decano. Tendrá que hacer los exámenes finales antes de irse y, si aprueba todo, le mandarán por correo el título de graduado.

Se hace el silencio mientras Chloe piensa qué decir. No tiene ni la más remota idea.

Esa pequeña parte egoísta de sí misma, la que se ha alegrado al escuchar la noticia, la misma que está desesperada por recuperar la atención y el afecto de Beca, le susurra al oído todo lo bueno que puede salir de aquí. Jesse se muda a otro estado y deja a Beca detrás, eso solo puede suponer el final de su relación.

Sin embargo, el resto de Chloe siente el sufrimiento de Beca en su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo. Si tuviera un corazón, seguro que se habría encogido de dolor; pero estando las cosas como están, solo puede notar su latido fantasmagórico en el espacio donde solía estar.

Odia que Beca se encuentre en esta situación, que ahora que por fin ha encontrado a alguien se arriesgue a perderlo por unas prácticas en un estado distinto. No se lo merece, se merece ser feliz. Y, por mucho que escueza, Chloe debe admitir que Jesse hace a Beca feliz.

\- Por lo menos podría haberme consultado antes de decir que sí, ¿no? – dice Beca, aunque parece más que esté pensando en voz alta. Se rasca la nariz y esboza una mueca –. Es decir, estamos en una relación y es una decisión que no solo le afecta a él, sino también a mí de rebote. Debería haberme hablado de ello… – su voz se apaga y pierde en sus pensamientos durante un instante antes de buscar un poco de apoyo en Chloe –. ¿…No?

Sus ojos suplican en la oscuridad del salón. Se clavan en el alma de la pelirroja, quien siente la herida de su pecho sangrar con pena y compasión. Traga saliva y suspira, porque no cree que esté a punto de ejercer de abogada de su diablo particular.

\- Es comprensible que te sientas así, Bec – murmura suavemente. Su voz es dulce y comprensiva para no irritar a su mejor amiga más de lo que ya lo está, tiene que manejar la situación con la misma delicadeza con la que se cogen trozos de un cristal roto –. Pero ¿has probado a ponerte en su lugar? – le pregunta –. Si te hubieran ofrecido todo con lo que llevas soñando tu vida entera, ¿no habrías aceptado sin un solo instante de duda?

Beca cierra la boca y aparta la mirada, porque sabe que Chloe tiene razón.

\- Jesse debería haber hablado contigo, es cierto – concede con un gesto de cabeza y una mueca –. Por lo menos debería haberte comentado que estaba pensando en pedir prácticas en Nueva York. Pero es normal que, con la emoción de por fin conseguir alcanzar su sueño, ni siquiera fuera del todo consciente de lo que supondría que le cogieran.

La morena medita lo que Chloe acaba de decir, y esta deja que procese todo mientras se bebe con calma su leche con cacao. Ya no le sabe tan dulce como antes. Tiene un sabor amargo en la lengua, como si su cuerpo se estuviera rebelando contra las palabras que han caído de su boca.

Sabe que es una reacción estúpida, así que se centra en ignorarla.

Resulta una tarea fácil cuando se da cuenta de que lágrimas silenciosas vuelven a caer de forma incesante por las mejillas de Beca. Chloe chasquea la lengua y deja su taza en la mesita del centro para poder acoger a la morena entre sus brazos y acunarla contra su pecho.

Beca se deja hacer sin protestar ni ponerse rígida, simplemente se acurruca contra Chloe y se agita en su abrazo con sollozos reprimidos.

\- ¿Soy una persona horrible por no querer que se vaya? – pregunta la DJ en un murmullo roto.

Desvía la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada, cuando Chloe, sorprendida, se despega para intentar ver su expresión y discernir si va en serio. Su reacción es suficiente para demostrarle que la pregunta es algo que le preocupa de verdad, y suspira.

\- Oh, cielo, no – se apresura a aclarar, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo con más fuerza –. Solo eres una persona que está enamorada.

\- No sé dónde nos deja esto – llora mientras se seca la nariz con una mano –. No sé si intentarlo o tirar la toalla ahora que estamos a tiempo, todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan.

\- Hay excepciones – le recuerda Chloe, a pesar de que le está matando –. Además, una vez te gradúes, nada te ata a Atlanta y ya sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido Los Ángeles, pero Nueva York también tiene una parte importante de la industria discográfica – razona –. Pero tienes que hablarlo con Jesse cuanto antes, Bec.

La morena asiente para demostrar que la ha escuchado, ya que no contesta de ninguna otra forma. Continúa llorando silenciosamente en el abrazo de Chloe, quien la arrulla y acaricia su espalda con roces firmes de su mano.

\- No quiero perderle, Chlo – confiesa Beca en un susurro contra su sudadera.

Su mano se convierte en un puño alrededor de la prenda. Las palabras salen aplastadas contra la tela verde botella de Barden y Chloe casi no las escucha por culpa de sus oídos, que continúan pitando.

Pero por desgracia para ella, las escucha. Y son como una patada en el estómago, como si le hubieran volcado un cubo de nieve por dentro de la ropa.

Se clavan en su alma. Desgarran más la herida que tiene en su pecho.

\- No tienes por qué – le asegura, apañándoselas para empujar las palabras justo antes de que un nudo cierre su garganta y ella también tenga que luchar contra las lágrimas.

El silencio cae sobre ellas mientras Beca se tranquiliza progresivamente. Le cuesta un rato, pero eventualmente consigue dejar de llorar. Sus hombros ya no se sacuden con sollozos, ya no sorbe la nariz ni se seca las lágrimas de la cara con las mangas del pijama, pero Chloe no la suelta ni un solo instante.

Continúa meciéndola entre sus brazos, su barbilla descansa en la cabeza de Beca y sus mechones castaños le hacen cosquillas en la cara de vez en cuando. Su mano recorre el mismo camino y dibuja círculos en la espalda de Beca, que se acurruca aún más contra ella.

El puño que tenía formado en la parte baja de la sudadera de Chloe se afloja hasta que la mano descansa contra su abdomen sin fuerza alguna. Su respiración se vuelve profunda y suave, de esa forma que resulta familiar para Chloe después de tantas noches durmiendo junto al menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

El sueño empieza a pesarle en los párpados, pero no se ve capaz de moverse de donde está. Este momento, por muy doloroso que haya sido, está siendo curativo. Todo el daño que ha causado empujar a Beca a luchar por su relación con Jesse, cuando en verdad lo que deseaba hacer era decirle que le dejase marchar y se quedase con ella, está siendo reparado al ver que Beca sigue necesitándola.

La prueba yace entre sus brazos, durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Reposa la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón en una postura que sabe que mañana todo su cuerpo lamentará, y cierra los ojos con toda la intención de dormir ella también. Sin embargo, un susurro hace que sus párpados se abran de golpe.

\- Siento estar perdiéndome tantas cosas de tu vida – dice Beca en un tono de voz apenas audible. Chloe se tensa bajo ella y la morena suspira –. A veces parece que no conozco a esta nueva Chloe.

Y la pelirroja sabe por qué lo dice.

Recuerda perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con Beca la noche de su cita no cita con Kat. Recuerda que le echó en cara el hecho de que había muchas cosas sobre ella de las que no tenía ni idea porque llevaban _meses_ sin hablar. Recuerda la sombra de arrepentimiento que cubrió ese azul medianoche que continúa siendo su tonalidad preferida de azul.

Muchas veces, tarde en la noche, cuando ya está metida en la cama y con el sueño pesándole en los párpados, pero todavía no es capaz de quedarse dormida por muy cansada que esté porque su cerebro se niega a parar de funcionar y darle vueltas a las cosas; recuerda cómo le dio la impresión de que Beca le había dicho algo, le había pedido disculpas, milésimas de segundo antes de que cerrase la puerta de la casa.

En esos momentos en los que su Pepito Grillo se dedica a revolver la mierda que Chloe mantiene escondida en ese oscuro cajón polvoriento en un rincón de su mente y le muestra la realidad bajo una luz dura y directa que no deja sombra alguna en la que ocultar esas verdades de las que uno no quiere ser consciente, porque _duelen_ ; se pregunta si Beca realmente dijo algo. Si realmente le dijo que lo sentía. Y por qué exactamente se estaba disculpando.

\- Yo también lo siento – susurra Chloe de vuelta, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

No es un perdón. Por lo menos, no es el perdón que ambas esperan. No es el perdón que va a arreglar su amistad y devolver las piezas a donde estaban.

Pero está de camino.

* * *

En algún momento del largo silencio que sigue a sus confesiones, Chloe se queda dormida. Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de despertarse con un dolor de cuello atroz que le da la impresión de que jamás va a ser capaz de volver a poner la cabeza recta.

Desorientada y profundamente agotada, parpadea con ojos arenosos y busca qué exactamente ha provocado que se despierte. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta, pues la razón por la que está despierta a las seis de la mañana, si el reloj está bien, se gira a mirarla con expresión de sorpresa y disculpa.

\- Perdona, no pretendía despertarte – se disculpa la morena con una mueca.

Se levanta del sillón con algo de rigidez y se rehace el moño que estaba completamente destrozado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – inquiere Chloe con voz ronca cuando ve a Beca mirar el reloj y apresurarse –. Apenas has dormido tres horas.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que irme – responde en voz baja –. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Chloe frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué puede tener que hacer Beca a las seis de la mañana de un viernes. Le da la impresión de que está estrechamente relacionado con el hecho de que lleva todo el año desapareciendo así como así, sin darle explicaciones a nadie sobre a dónde va.

Beca cree que no se ha dado cuenta todavía, pero ¿cómo no se va a dar cuenta cuando, incluso estando enfadadas y empeñadas en ignorarse, el mundo de Chloe sigue girando alrededor de Beca?

\- ¿Tienes que trabajar?

La morena se pausa, sus botas en una mano. Gira la cabeza hasta que mira a Chloe, que sigue semi tumbada en el sillón por miedo a morir de dolor si se mueve.

\- …Sí – dice tras una pausa llena de incertidumbre.

No dice nada más, ni aporta más explicaciones. Gira sobre sus talones y corre escaleras arriba para vestirse.

* * *

Chloe puede no tener claras un montón de cosas sobre su vida.

No tiene ni idea de qué va a ser de ella. No tiene ni idea de si pretende suspender una vez más y quedarse sola en Barden. No tiene ni idea de si quiere graduarse con el resto de las Bellas. No tiene ni idea de qué quiere hacer con su futuro.

No tiene ni idea de qué va a ocurrir con las Bellas. No tiene ni idea de si serán capaces de ganar a DSM en el Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella. Ni siquiera sabe si van a ser capaces de llevar a cabo la actuación en la convención de la residencia de ancianos sin montar algún tipo de escándalo.

No tiene ni idea de qué va a ocurrir con Beca. No tiene ni idea de qué ha significado esta noche para su amistad y su pelea. No tiene ni idea de si van a continuar en esa especie de paréntesis por un tiempo indeterminado o si, por el contrario, su tregua acabó en cuanto salió el sol.

Chloe no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con muchos aspectos de su vida.

Pero hay dos cosas que tiene claras sobre Beca: que la echa de menos tanto como Chloe a ella, y que le está ocultando algo.

* * *

Dos semanas antes de que Jesse se marche a Nueva York, los Treblemakers deciden organizar una mega fiesta de despedida para su capitán.

Medio campus, sino Barden entero, acude al evento en uno u otro punto de la noche, de tal forma que los Trebles se ven obligados a expandir el terreno de la fiesta de su jardín trasero a la carretera de gravilla principal y la amplia expansión de césped que rodea el lago.

Dos peligrosos elementos para Chloe están presentes en toda la duración de la fiesta: el alcohol y la soledad. Soledad que, en algunas ocasiones, cuando en su desenfocado campo de visión veía a Jesse con Beca encajada bajo su brazo y contra su pecho, se convertía en una envidia que le quemaba por dentro a fuego lento.

Y ha sido buena. No solo al aconsejar a Beca y ayudarle a resolver el dilema en el que se encontraba respecto a su relación con Jesse y la distancia, a pesar de que colaborar en que Beca siguiese saliendo con Jesse iba en contra de todos sus deseos. Pero también ha sido buena en el tema de no volver a perder el control como el año pasado, no ha vuelto a acostarse con alguien borracha. De hecho, no se ha acostado con nadie en lo que va de curso.

Ha sido buena, pero hasta las personas buenas sucumben.

Es la urgencia de sentirse necesitada. Es la urgencia de olvidarse de que su amistad con Beca ha vuelto a un extraño limbo en el que no están mal, pero tampoco están bien. Se limitan a coexistir en el mismo espacio, con la tensión electrificando al aire allá donde vayan y recordándoles a ellas y a todos los que están al lado que todavía tienen asuntos pendientes por resolver.

Y la mezcla del alcohol con la soledad que siente acomodarse en el hueco que tiene en el pecho, donde su corazón solía estar, la empuja a los brazos de alguien que sabe que la aprecia y puede hacerle sentir bien. Aunque solo sea por unos minutos.

\- Sin etiquetas – musita cuando termina de arrastrar a Kat lejos de la fiesta.

\- Sin etiquetas – acepta ella sin problemas.

(Chloe se convence a sí misma de que acostarse con una chica no significa que esté dejando de ser buena. No existe riesgo alguno.)

Cuando terminan, no se molestan en levantarse de la húmeda hierba a orillas del lago. Kat parece sentir que Chloe necesita este momento de silencio acompañado y, en vez de proponer volver a la fiesta, se quedan tumbadas observando el vasto cielo que se expande sobre ellas y hace sentir a Chloe tan pequeña como una hormiga.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la artista busca algo en los bolsillos internos de su cazadora vaquera y saca unos enmarañados cascos y su Samsung. Sus ágiles dedos se entretienen desenredando el cable blanco hasta que no queda ni un solo nudo y puede conectar el jack.

No dice nada, simplemente ofrece uno de los auriculares a Chloe y se pone el otro.

Chloe duda un segundo, pero termina por aceptar. Observa con curiosidad cómo Kat sujeta el móvil sobre su cara y abre la aplicación de Spotify, tecleando el nombre de un artista del que Chloe no ha escuchado hablar en su vida.

Kat escoge una playlist creada por el propio artista: Rhys Lewis – The Complete Playlist; y tras asegurarse de que la opción de aleatorio está seleccionada, le da al play.

Una guitarra eléctrica empieza a sonar, lenta y melancólica. La voz del artista es grave y rasgada y acompaña a la guitarra perfectamente, llenando el pecho de Chloe de una tristeza infinita cuando la letra de la canción se filtra en su cabeza a través de su oído.

 _Cause I'm cold, so you warm me up_

 _And I'm numb 'til I feel your touch_

 _And I'm so tired of missing you_

Como el agua, cada palabra gotea lentamente dentro de ella y se acumulan en sus ojos y el hueco de su corazón. Su peso oprime sus pulmones y hace que respirar requiera un esfuerzo consciente por parte de Chloe.

Se pregunta si Kat ha escogido a ese artista específicamente por esta canción, o si ha sido pura casualidad.

* * *

Es tarde cuando la playlist llega a su fin.

El móvil de Kat informa que van a dar las cinco de la mañana en aproximadamente diez minutos. Su ropa está húmeda de estar tanto tiempo tumbadas sobre la hierba a orillas del lago y ambas tienen que sacudirse los restos de ramitas y hojas que se han quedado pegadas a la tela y sus pelos.

\- ¿Estás bien para ir sola? – se asegura Kat antes de despedirse.

\- Sin problema – responde Chloe, a pesar de que se balancea ligeramente en el sitio.

Kat no parece muy convencida, sin embargo, deja que la pelirroja se marche tras hacerle prometer que le avisará en cuanto llegue sana y salva. Chloe deja escapar una risita y engancha sus meñiques para hacer su solemne juramento. Se encamina de vuelta a casa con el cansancio en los huesos.

Para estar todavía algo afectada por el alcohol consumido a lo largo de la noche, es capaz de cerrar tras ella en completo silencio y, a oscuras, arrastrar su cuerpo escaleras arriba con la ayuda de la barandilla hasta su habitación.

Deja los zapatos en una esquina, pero al darse la vuelta no calcula bien la distancia y choca sin querer contra la puerta abierta de su armario. El ruido no es muy fuerte, solo un seco y quedo _thud_ que no es suficiente para despertar a las Bellas que están ya durmiendo; aun así, el cerebro de Chloe reacciona chistándole a la puerta como si eso fuera a arreglar la situación.

Con pasos un poco inestables, se dirige a su cama. Necesita estar más estable si quiere intentar quitarse los pantalones sin caerse. Se deja caer sobre el colchón, pero cuál es su sorpresa cuando choca con algo grande y sólido que está escondido bajo las mantas.

El bulto da un brinco semejante al de Chloe, que resbala de la cama y cae al suelo de culo por el susto. Tiene suerte de que la impresión la haya dejado muda, porque cuando el bulto se transforma en una persona que se incorpora hasta quedar sentada, su grito seguro que habría despertado a la casa entera y a todos los que viven en un radio de diez kilómetros.

Parpadea para enfocar la figura delineada por la luz que se filtra a través de su ventana, su pulso va a mil por hora y lo nota en la garganta. La persona se inclina y alarga una mano, Chloe se encoge por instinto hasta que se da cuenta de que lo que pretende es encender la luz de la mesilla.

La habitación queda bañada en suave luz amarillenta y Chloe identifica por fin al intruso que se ha metido en su cama: es Beca.

\- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – le regaña en un siseo.

Beca parpadea para librarse de los restos de sueño que impregnan sus ojos y mira hacia abajo, donde Chloe sigue sentada en el suelo.

\- Perdón – se disculpa con voz ronca –. No tenía intención de quedarme dormida…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba… buscándote – Beca mira a su alrededor, las mantas que cubren su cuerpo y la cama semi deshecha –. Debí de quedarme dormida mientras esperaba a que volvieras.

\- Ah – no sabe muy bien por qué, pero ahora que se le ha pasado el susto, encuentra la situación increíblemente ridícula. Deja escapar una risita mientras intenta levantarse. Necesita la asistencia del somier para conseguirlo –. Pues ya me encontraste – proclama extendiendo las manos una vez logra mantenerse recta.

\- ¿Estás borracha? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido y la desaprobación clara en su rostro.

\- Nooooo – Chloe niega con la cabeza, porque tampoco está borracha, pero se ve obligada a parar cuando todo empieza a dar vueltas vertiginosas. El ceño de Beca se hace más profundo –. Vale, puede que un poco – tiene que admitir con una risa –, pero estoy bien – asegura –. Puedes seguir durmiendo, yo ahora voy.

La DJ deja escapar un bufido incrédulo y sus cejas se arquean cuando sacude la cabeza.

\- Ah, bueno, sí tú estás bien entonces todo arreglado – dice derrochando sarcasmo –. ¿Alguna vez eres capaz de pensar en algo que no sea en ti misma, Chloe? – espeta.

Chloe recula como si las palabras le hubieran dado un empujón, completamente cogida desprevenida por la hostilidad con la que Beca la está mirando ahora mismo.

 _Pensar en los demás es todo lo que hago_ , piensa con amargura.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunta Beca, los brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Antes, Chloe – responde exasperada –. Cuando no estabas ni en la fiesta, ni en casa.

\- ¿Qué eres, mi madre? – se le escapa el comentario únicamente porque no entiende qué está pasando y por qué Beca la está tratando de esta forma. Que Chloe sepa, no le ha hecho nada que justifique esta actitud hacia ella.

\- No, soy la que ha recibido una llamada de Aubrey en pleno ataque de pánico porque le habías mandado un mensaje muy extraño y no le contestabas las llamadas.

Chloe se pausa y sacude la cabeza. Está teniendo serios problemas para comprender tanta cosa junta.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama.

No tiene recuerdo alguno de haberle mandado un mensaje a Aubrey, pero no sería la primera vez que el alcohol causa que tenga pequeñas lagunas en su memoria. Palmea sus pantalones húmedos en busca de su móvil, y luego se acuerda que se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la cazadora negra cuando Kat la tumbó en la hierba.

Saca el iPhone y… Efectivamente. Tiene como 12 llamadas perdidas de su mejor amiga y otras tantas de Beca, ninguna de las cuales había escuchado porque puso el móvil en silencio para no tener interrupción alguna. Navega con el pulgar por las notificaciones acumuladas y ve que todo fue escalando cuando no volvió a contestar a los mensajes de Aubrey.

 **Bree**

 **últ. conexión a las 4.44**

Hw sidp buena

Pwro ya no puedo mss

(3:18) Qué?

(3:23) A qué te refieres, Chloe?

(3:23) Estás bien?

(3:23) Ha pasado algo?

(3:36) Chloe?

(3:36) Chloe, en serio

(3:37) No tiene gracia

(3:37) Contesta

(3:57) Chloe dónde demonios estás?

(4:05) Chloe, contesta o llamo a la policía

No quiere ni imaginar el miedo que ha debido de pasar su mejor amiga después de recibir semejante mensajes y no ser capaz de ponerse en contacto con ella. Sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, Chloe se mordisquea el labio inferior y piensa un segundo qué decir para arreglar la situación.

 **Bree**

 **en línea**

Perdón Bree

No fue mi intención asustarte

No recordaba haberte escrito

Lo siento muchísimo

(5:12) Gracias a los dioses

(5:12) Estás bien?

(5:12) Te ha encontrado Beca?

Estoy bien

Estoy en casa

(5:13) Vale

De verdad que lo siento

(5:13) No te preocupes por eso ahora

(5:13) Duerme

(5:13) Ya hablaremos mañana

Está bien

Te quiero :* :* :*

(5:13) Y yo a ti :*

Cuando Chloe alza la mirada del iPhone, bloqueándolo y dejándolo sobre su mesilla boca abajo, Beca está esperando con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Y bien? – al ver que Chloe simplemente parpadea, sin saber a qué se refiere, la morena suspira y vuelve a preguntar –: ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Estaba con alguien, ¿vale? – admite. No puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva, se siente juzgada por Beca.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Alguien – nota que su respuesta irrita a la morena, quien chasquea la lengua y se pasa una mano por el pelo con exasperación –. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto los detalles?

\- Chloe… – suspira Beca, y su tono de voz suena a advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? – desafía la pelirroja.

\- ¿Crees que deberías volver a las andadas después de lo que pasó?

Chloe frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos. No puede creerse que Beca esté usando eso en su contra en una especie de reproche que intenta hacerle lamentar las decisiones que está tomando con su cuerpo.

\- No voy a dejar de tener sexo por un susto, Beca – espeta.

\- Lo sé, pero… – intenta explicar la morena.

\- No – le corta Chloe con frialdad. Sus ojos se entrecierran cuando mira a su mejor amiga, dolida por su estrategia para hacerle sentir culpable –. No me hagas sentir mal por querer vivir mi vida – le advierte.

\- Hay otras formas de vivir – argumenta.

\- A mí me gusta la mía, y, si tienes algún problema con ello, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Hace un gesto con la mano hacia la salida de su habitación y mira a Beca con desafío en su rostro. La morena sigue la dirección en la que apunta con la mirada, luego la cruza con la de Chloe, y termina por sacudir la cabeza con resignación.

\- Mira, no quiero pelear contigo también… - sentencia, alzando las manos en señal de que se rinde.

Eso hace que Chloe se pause a media respiración.

\- ¿También? – inquiere, su cabeza ladeada en muestra de interés –. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con quién te has peleado?

\- Jesse – musita Beca.

La pelirroja suspira y sacude la cabeza. Debería haberlo supuesto, con la fiesta de despedida y la marcha del Treble tan cercana, es normal que su relación ahora mismo no esté pasando por el mejor de los momentos.

Es probable que a Beca le sentase un poco mal la obvia emoción que Jesse mostró a lo largo de la noche cada vez que alguien se acercaba a preguntarle sobre su viaje a Nueva York.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a darle una patada en el culo? – ofrece con una media sonrisa llena de simpatía.

\- Gracias – Beca bufa una risa –, pero no hace falta. Solo… No pretendo juzgarte – se disculpa en un tono de voz bajo y calmado, sus ojos clavados en algún punto de la colcha de la cama –, es solo que… Chloe, estabas destrozada – le recuerda, alzando la mirada para clavarla en la de la pelirroja con intensidad –. Perdona si no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso – murmura, apartando la mirada de nuevo.

Chloe se desinfla de golpe, y todo su enfado y dolor escapa de ella en esa exhalación. Sus hombros se hunden y vuelve a ser consciente de lo agotada que se siente, de lo húmeda que está su ropa y de lo mucho que le duele el cuerpo por haberse caído de culo.

\- Mira… - empieza a decir. Se pausa un instante para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire y mojarse los labios con la lengua, algo nerviosa. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y juguetea con sus dedos distraídamente –. Si tan desesperadamente necesitas saberlo, estaba con una chica ¿vale?

\- Oh – susurra Beca, claramente sorprendida por la nueva información. Traga saliva y asiente un par de veces, como si eso le estuviera ayudando a procesarlo –. ¿Era…? ¿Era Kat?

Chloe no necesita ni contestar, su reacción a la pregunta es suficiente.

\- ¿Estáis saliendo? – inquiere la DJ, insegura.

\- No – niega con una sacudida de cabeza –. La cena nunca llevó a nada más – se muerde el labio inferior al recordar la boca de Kat en su cuello y dedos fríos acariciando su piel ardiente –. Hasta ahora.

\- Eso… – Beca carraspea para limpiarse la garganta y esboza un intento de sonrisa que resulta un poco tirante –. Bien, ¿no?

Chloe solo se encoge de hombros, porque tampoco sabe muy bien cómo leer esta situación en la que se encuentra.

No sabe si Beca está buscando que empiece a hablar animadamente de lo increíble que ha sido y de sobre cómo todavía le tiemblan las piernas; o si, por el contrario, prefiere que mantenga la boca cerrada y se guarde todos los detalles para sí misma.

No sabe si quiere que le asegure que esta noche no va a cambiar su relación con Kat; o si le tranquilizaría más saber que Chloe planea convertir ese lío de una noche en algo más serio.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Chloe es incapaz de leer a Beca.

* * *

De todos los sitios y formas en que Chloe se había imaginado que ella y Beca por fin harían las paces, jamás pensó que fuera a ser al lado de una hoguera en medio del bosque, después de un día lleno de ejercicios en equipo, saltando al agua y rebozándose en barro.

Sin embargo, ya debería saber que Beca tiene la capacidad de cogerla siempre desprevenida.

Este fin de semana ha sido bastante… revelador, a falta de una palabra mejor. Quién diría que hacerlas dormir en una tienda de campaña todas juntas y tenerlas corriendo y cantando de un lado para otro todo el rato era lo que necesitaban para por fin dejar todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con sinceridad.

Por fin Chloe vuelve a entender a Beca.

Entiende, aunque no lo comparte, por qué les ocultó que estaba haciendo unas prácticas en una discográfica. Entiende el estrés al que ha estado sometida lo que llevan de curso teniendo que equilibrar sus clases, sus prácticas, su relación con Jesse, las Bellas y sus actuaciones, e ignorar a Chloe. Entiende su miedo de haber encauzado toda su vida para lograr un objetivo y solo descubrir ahora, a estas alturas, que a lo mejor no sirve para ello. Entiende sus dudas, su miedo al fracaso.

Lo entiende todo y, por lo tanto, también entiende qué significa cuando Beca empieza a cantar _When I'm gone_ con ojos llenos de lágrimas clavados en ella. Lo entiende tan bien que le duele el pecho y teme que su voz suene toda rota por tener que contener las ganas de llorar cuando se une al segundo verso.

Este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa de sus vidas y Chloe por fin está preparada para enfrentarse a su futuro.

Una vez Amy la Gorda vuelve a estar a nivel del suelo, las Bellas se excusan casi una detrás de otra y se dirigen a la tienda de dormir para descansar después del día agotador que han tenido. Ya no solo física, sino también emocionalmente.

Aubrey es la última en retirarse. Se despide de Chloe con un beso en la coronilla, una mano que frota su espalda de manera reconfortante y una mirada significativa con la que le avisa de que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer a continuación, o si no el propósito de este fin de semana no habrá servido para nada. Chloe sonríe y asiente imperceptiblemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Aubrey y Beca se desean buenas noches entre insultos cariñosos.

Entonces, solo quedan Beca y ella alrededor de la hoguera.

El fuego crepita con fuerza, las llamas altas y potentes a pesar de que ya debe de llevar una hora ardiendo. Chloe lo agradece porque está segura de que, si no fuera por él, se estaría muriendo de frío ahora mismo llevando solo una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos de deporte.

Beca le lanza una tímida mirada desde el tronco en el que está sentada, dos más allá del de Chloe. Cuando la pelirroja le devuelve la mirada, la DJ curva sus labios en una sonrisa que delata que no sabe muy bien cómo proceder a continuación.

Ambas apartan sus miradas de vuelta al fuego. Beca suspira, Chloe coge aire profundamente para armarse de valor.

Pero Beca tiene la capacidad de cogerla siempre desprevenida.

\- Lo siento – dice en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para que Chloe lo escuche desde donde está sentada, pero no tan alto como para que los agudos oídos de las ocho Bellas que duermen en la tienda puedan enterarse de su conversación.

Chloe alza la mirada, sorprendida, y ve el arrepentimiento pintado en azul medianoche. Los ojos de Beca continúan destellando con lágrimas contenidas bajo la danzarina luz del fuego. La DJ traga saliva y vuelve a mirar hacia la hoguera, porque si está avergonzada, es incapaz de mantener el contacto visual.

\- Siento haber sido tan dura contigo – continúa –. Debería haber entendido y respetado tus motivos para quedarte en Barden – esboza una sonrisa un tanto autocrítica y sacude la cabeza ligeramente –. Dios sabe que yo no soy quién para juzgarte.

\- No… Yo también lo siento – niega Chloe, sin aceptar que Beca se eche toda la culpa a sí misma –. Tendría que haber manejado las cosas de una manera diferente. Tendría que haber hablado contigo antes de volver a Barden, haberte explicado todo…

Se mantienen las miradas un instante, diciéndose todas las cosas de las que se sienten culpables sin necesidad de usar palabras: sienten haberse ignorado, sienten haber sido tan cabezotas, sienten haber contestado mal, sienten haber tratado mal a otras personas, sienten haberse perdido tanto de sus vidas.

Es como quitarse un peso que Chloe no sabía que llevaba encima, como una nube que la perseguía a todas partes e impedía que fuera capaz de ver el sol al completo. Siente que, por primera vez desde ese día de septiembre en que Beca le dio la espalda para subir las escaleras a su habitación sin tan solo decir "hola", puede respirar.

El fantasma de su corazón deja de ser fantasma. Chloe nota su presencia otra vez en el hueco de su pecho, que ya no duele, ya no sangra. Tiene que resistir el impulso de colocar una mano sobre la zona para notar su acelerado latido.

\- Te echo de menos – confiesa Chloe con voz estrangulada por el nudo de su garganta. Observa a Beca parpadear varias veces y asentir –. Echo de menos a mi mejor amiga.

\- Yo también… – murmura Beca de vuelta. Su voz se rompe a la mitad con un sollozo y tiene que forzar a las palabras a salir –. Yo también te echo de menos, dios, no sabes cuánto.

Chloe se sorbe la nariz y duda un segundo, sin saber si están de vuelta en este nivel y puede hacer lo que se muere por hacer. Una sola mirada al rostro de Beca es suficiente confirmación, le empuja a alzarse sobre rodillas algo inestables y recorre los tres pasos que la separan del tronco en el que está sentada la DJ.

Se sienta sobre la madera y Beca la encuentra a medio camino en un apretado abrazo. Sus brazos se enroscan alrededor del cuello de la morena y nota sus lágrimas mojarle el cuello, pero no podría importarle menos porque por fin está abrazando a Beca de nuevo.

Se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía tener el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga presionado contra el suyo, de lo bien que encajaban juntas.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, estoy aquí para apoyarte – susurra Beca contra su cuello. Chloe se estremece, pero espera que la DJ lo interprete como un efecto secundario de estar llorando y no porque sus labios hayan rozado su piel –. Te quiero, ¿recuerdas?

Abraza a Beca con más fuerza al escuchar esas dos palabras caer de su boca otra vez. Beca responde con la misma intensidad, y fusionadas la una contra la otra en un tronco, frente al fuego de una hoguera en medio de un bosque, es como Chloe cura su corazón roto.

\- Yo también te quiero – musita.

Vuelve a estar completa porque Beca vuelve a estar a su lado de forma incondicional.

Y eso es todo lo que Chloe necesitaba.

* * *

Tiene la sensación de que el tiempo pasa en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Ir desde esa noche frente a la hoguera al enorme escenario del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella en Copenhague es tan rápido como parpadear una sola vez. Los días pasan como una bola de nieve que baja por el lateral de una montaña muy empinada, hasta que chocan contra una pared y estalla en un millar de copos de nieve.

Precioso, pero devastador.

Para Chloe, eso es lo que supone terminar su actuación en Copenhague. Su sonrisa es tan grande que hasta duele, pero al mismo tiempo tiene lágrimas agridulces corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus gritos son de pura emoción, pero también de pena.

Se han graduado. Han actuado. Han ganado. Y ahora, ¿qué?

Tienen un avión que coger al día siguiente. Luego, una vez lleguen a Barden, será un caos de deshacer maletas pequeñas solo para meter esa misma ropa en una maleta más grande y organizar toda una vida en cajas de cartón identificadas con garabatos en forma de palabras escritas con permanente negro.

Entonces, vendrán los adioses.

La primera es Cynthia Rose, que les recuerda que tienen una boda a la que asistir en otoño y se sube al coche para conducir hasta donde su vida con su futura esposa la espera. La siguiente es Stacie, que arrastra sus enormes maletas rosas tras ella y las envuelve a cada una en un fuerte abrazo que termina con todas hundiendo su cara en su escote. Lilly desaparece en algún momento, pero ninguna está segura exactamente de cuándo.

Flo no cree en las despedidas, sin embargo, se asegura de hacerles noche de tacos por última vez antes de marcharse. Jessica y Ashley se van al día siguiente, dan abrazos a las pocas Bellas que quedan con lágrimas en los ojos y se suben juntas al taxi que las llevará al aeropuerto.

El turno de Chloe llega antes de lo que desearía. Sus cajas ya han sido mandadas a su casa por mensajería, tiene las maletas cargadas en el maletero de su viejo Beetle y el itinerario cargado en el navegador de su móvil, porque a pesar de llevar en Barden siete años, todavía se hace un lío con las autopistas.

Nunca se le dio especialmente bien la geografía.

A pesar de que su madre insistió en hacer que trajeran su coche y que Chloe cogiera un avión de vuelta a casa, porque no se fiaba de que el viejo Beetle – que perteneció al padre de Chloe – fuera capaz de soportar los más de 4.000 km de viaje que tenía por delante; Chloe se negó.

Esta era su oportunidad para hacer un viaje de carretera, como siempre había soñado. Solo ella, su música y los paisajes.

Amy le regala un poco de su confianza – de la buena – para que tenga suerte en el largo viaje y se despide para volver al fresco interior de la casa a terminar de comerse su bocadillo. Emily le da un fuerte abrazo con sus largos brazos y derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, preguntando si estaría bien que la llamase si tiene alguna duda sobre las Bellas.

\- Tú y Aubrey sois las que más sabéis del grupo, pero… – la Heredera luce nerviosa. Mira a su alrededor como si estuviera a punto de soltar un secreto de Estado y tuviera miedo de quién podría escucharlo –. Aubrey me da un poco de miedo, así que la verdad es que preferiría poder llamarte a ti – confiesa con una mueca avergonzada.

\- Por supuesto, Em – le asegura Chloe con una risa húmeda y ojos brillantes por la emoción –. Estaré encantada de ayudarte con lo que pueda.

Emily esboza una enorme sonrisa agradecida y le da un último abrazo antes de retirarse ella también al interior de la casa.

Lo que deja a…

\- Hey – dice Beca acompañado de un pequeño y torpe saludo con la mano.

Chloe traga saliva cuando mira a su mejor amiga, su corazón da un doloroso latido al encogerse sobre sí mismo. Beca es el motivo por el que le está costando tanto decir adiós.

\- Te he hecho unos cuantos sándwiches – saca una bolsa de papel de detrás de su cuerpo y la agita brevemente en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia –. Por si te entra hambre por el camino, es un viaje largo y…

Chloe no la deja terminar.

Tira de uno de sus hombros para acercarla a ella y enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando libres las lágrimas que tanto se estaba esforzando por contener. Beca se tensa al principio, pillada completamente desprevenida, y deja escapar un "woah" en una exhalación de aire.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Chloe está llorando, devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y le frota la espalda para intentar consolarla.

\- Oye, esto no es un adiós – murmura contra la tela de la camiseta de Chloe –. Vamos a seguir hablando todos los días, vamos a vernos para la boda de CR. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta puedas venir de visita a Nueva York un fin de semana o algo.

Ah, sí. En Copenhague, Beca le contó que había hablado con su jefe y, gracias a la demo que había hecho con Emily, este había tirado de algunos hilos para conseguirle un puesto como productora junior en una discográfica de Nueva York. De modo que Beca se va a la ciudad que nunca duerme, donde también vive su novio.

El único consuelo de Chloe es que por lo menos va a compartir piso con Amy, y no con Jesse.

\- También puedes venir tú a Portland, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – responde, sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- Lo sé – le asegura Beca, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras con un apretón a la cintura de Chloe.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – admite con voz rota por las lágrimas.

Beca se mantiene callada un instante, pero dado que están completamente presionadas la una contra la otra, Chloe puede escuchar cómo traga saliva y se imagina que está intentando no llorar. Quiere ser la fuerte, porque sabe que, si Chloe la ve llorar, jamás será capaz de subirse al coche y empezar a conducir en dirección opuesta a donde va a estar Beca.

\- Y yo a ti, Chlo – susurra en un suspiro –. Y yo a ti…

* * *

El universo funciona de forma impredecible. Es algo que a Chloe le queda más que claro al poco de comenzar el verano.

Tras superar con éxito su viaje de carretera, lo primero que hace al reinstalarse en la casa de su infancia en Portland, Oregón; es buscar algo con lo que entretenerse durante los largos días de verano.

Después de leer muchas ofertas e ir a un par entrevistas, un día que está simplemente paseando por la ciudad con su hermano Charlie, le llama la atención un cartel colgado de la puerta de un edificio por el que ha debido de pasar de largo miles de veces sin nunca fijarse en qué era.

Acalla las protestas de Charlie cuando le pide que espere un momento y abre la puerta de la tienda. El olor a animal inmediatamente golpea su nariz, un aroma espeso que cuelga en el aire y al que Chloe tarda un poco en acostumbrarse porque desde que murió su labrador Loki cuando tenía quince años, no ha vuelto a estar cerca de ningún otro tipo de animal.

La campanilla que cuelga encima de la puerta para anunciar cuando ha entrado alguien, suena con un tintineo que desata una oleada de ladridos y piidos que van desde los más graves hasta los más agudos. Chloe se encuentra a sí misma sonriendo.

\- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunta una chica que no debe ser mucho más mayor que Chloe. Va vestida con ropa vieja, probablemente para que no pase nada si se mancha o rompe mientras trabaja con los animales, y lleva a un diminuto y esquelético gatito en las manos.

La atención de Chloe rápidamente se desvía al minino, y tras solo una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada, se acerca a acariciar su suave cabeza.

\- Lo encontramos hace dos días detrás de unos cubos de basura al lado del nuevo Starbucks – le cuenta la chica –. Está un poco malnutrido, pero con un poco de mimo, se recuperará en un periquete.

Chloe sonríe, le gusta el optimismo de la chica. Sus ojos revolotean por la camiseta de la chica en busca de una placa identificativa en la que ponga su nombre, pero no encuentra ninguna.

\- ¿Vienes a adoptar alguna mascota?

\- No – niega con la cabeza y señala hacia la puerta –. En realidad, he visto el cartel que tenéis colgado, el que dice que buscáis voluntarios para ayudar con los animales.

\- ¿En serio? – los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminan de emoción cuando Chloe asiente y le regala una enorme sonrisa.

Al final, Chloe termina con el gatito en las manos mientras charla animadamente con Mandy, que le pregunta todo tipo de cosas para rellenar el formulario necesario. Le dice cuál será su horario y que, por desgracia, no podrán pagarle, y cuando Chloe le asegura que eso no será un problema Mandy suelta un suspiro de alivio y le confiesa que todo el mundo se echaba para atrás en cuanto les decía eso.

Quién le iba a decir a Chloe que, el día que por pura casualidad se fijó en un cartel en una puerta a la que nunca había prestado atención, encontraría lo que quería hacer para el resto de su vida.

Se enamora de su trabajo en la protectora de animales y en julio toma la decisión de empezar a buscar prácticas en alguna clínica veterinaria, ya que Mandy le ha dicho que esa es la mejor forma para entrenarse para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad.

El universo vuelve a sorprenderla cuando una clínica de Nueva York se interesa por ella y le responden al email. Comprensivos con su situación, acceden a hacerle la entrevista por Skype y, al final de media hora de estar hablando con ellos, tiene una oferta para comenzar a trabajar allí tan pronto como pueda.

Eso es lo que la tiene llamando a Beca en cuanto finaliza su entrevista por Skype. La DJ contesta tras tan solo cuatro pitidos y su rostro sonriente llena la pantalla del portátil de Chloe.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, Chlo! – grita Beca nada más Chloe termina de contarle las buenas noticias.

\- Beca, si estás en una llamada picante con la pelirroja, ¿puedes mantener los obviamente falsos gritos de placer a un volumen bajo? – se queja Amy en el fondo.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco mientras Chloe se limita a reírse.

\- ¿De verdad vas a venirte a Nueva York? – pregunta sin dejar que el comentario de la australiana la desvíe del tema en cuestión. Su rostro está tan emocionado que es contagioso y Chloe está prácticamente vibrando cuando asiente con un "ajá".

\- Tengo que discutir la logística con mi madre, pero sí. Lo más probable es que para principios de agosto ya me tengas por allí.

La sonrisa de Beca se amplía y su imagen se distorsiona un poco cuando mueve el ordenador sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Estáis montando una fiesta sin mí, o a qué se debe este alboroto si no? – pregunta Amy asomándose desde detrás de un perchero lleno de ropa.

\- Ams, ¡Chloe se viene a vivir a Nueva York! – le informa Beca con emoción.

La australiana lo celebra con un baile extraño y muchos gritos antes de dejase caer en la cama de Beca con un rebote, su respiración acelerada por tanto esfuerzo.

\- ¿Dónde vas a vivir? – inquiere. Le clava a Beca un codo en las costillas para que se recoloque el portátil y permita que mitad de su rostro aparezca en la cámara.

\- En realidad, ese es en parte el motivo por el que he llamado – admite Chloe torciendo la boca con inseguridad –. Me preguntaba si conocéis a alguien en la ciudad que esté buscando una compañera de piso.

Ambas se quedan calladas mientras piensan, pero al final niegan con la cabeza.

\- Podría preguntarle a Jesse, él conoce a más gente de aquí que yo – ofrece Beca.

\- Si no, decidme cuáles son los barrios más asequibles para empezar a buscar piso, sin arriesgarme a vivir con drogadictos o a que me roben.

\- Mmmm… ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – pregunta Amy, rozando la yema de su dedo pulgar contra su índice y corazón en el gesto universal que todos saben que simboliza el dinero.

\- No mucho – responde Chloe.

Sabe que podría permitirse un buen piso para ella sola, pero eso supondría estar dependiendo constantemente del apoyo financiero de su madre y, después de siete años en Barden haciendo precisamente eso, le gustaría necesitar lo menos posible pedirle dinero a su madre.

\- Oye – interrumpe Beca, su rostro iluminado de esa forma que demuestra que se le ha ocurrido una idea –. ¿Por qué no vives con nosotras?

\- _Ooooh_ – exclama Amy, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora que Beca lo ha mencionado.

Las cejas de Chloe se arquean hasta casi desaparecer de su frente por la sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta.

\- Sí, es la opción más lógica – argumenta Beca, estirando una mano hasta que la palma mira hacia el techo –. Es decir, el estudio es pequeño y apenas hay espacio para dos, mucho menos para tres… – expone con sinceridad, a lo que Amy asiente desde su segundo plano –. Pero la verdad es que me vendría genial que alguien me ayudase a pagar el alquiler, ya que aquí la señorita Winehouse no aporta su parte – acusa con una mirada que hace que Chloe sepa que esta es una conversación que han tenido más de una vez.

Amy continúa asintiendo hasta que se da cuenta de que esa indirecta iba por ella y no le hace quedar nada bien admitir su culpabilidad. Deja escapar un sonido extraño de su garganta y redirige la atención de vuelta a Chloe.

\- ¿Qué dices, pelirroja? – inquiere con una sonrisa algo traviesa –. ¿Quieres volver a ser nuestra compañera de vida?

\- Amy, eso significa otra cosa – musita Beca ligeramente ruborizada.

\- Sshh, déjala contestar – le regaña.

Chloe ríe y acepta la oferta. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo?

* * *

Aubrey no se muestra tan segura como ella cuando le informa de su decisión. Su ceño se arruga, sus labios se fruncen y tuercen, y sus ojos verdes se tiñen de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso es una buena idea? – le pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? – pregunta Chloe de vuelta, genuinamente sorprendida por no recibir el apoyo inmediato de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado ya que estás enamorada hasta las trancas de Beca? – dado que Chloe se limita a parpadear y no reacciona de ninguna otra forma, Aubrey continúa exponiendo su punto de vista –. ¿Y que acabas de decir que probablemente tendréis que compartir cama porque no cabe otra en su apartamento?

Vale, Chloe puede ver por qué Aubrey puede pensar que es una idea un tanto conflictiva. Pero lo tiene todo bajo control.

\- Beca está con Jesse y nunca pasará nada entre nosotras – responde con simpleza.

\- Aun así…

\- Bree – le corta Chloe antes de que su mejor amiga pueda explayarse –. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás – asegura con una sonrisa.

Aubrey no parece muy convencida, pero al final termina por aceptar cuando Chloe insiste en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Todo va a salir bien


	5. 5

**A/N: ¡SORPRESAAAAAAA! ¡Feliz Día Internacional del Beso! Si tenéis a alguien, dadle un beso por mí ;)**

* * *

 **5.** **BREAK FREE FROM THESE SHACKLES AND LET ME BEGIN TO SHOW YOU HOW I LOVE YOU**

( _New York_ )

Chloe se muda a Nueva York un 10 de agosto.

El calor de la ciudad es asfixiante y la golpea en cuanto pone un pie en la escalera metálica del avión y abandona su fresco interior. Empieza a sudar de manera inmediata y rápidamente se recoge sus largas ondas pelirrojas en una coleta alta que cuela por la parte trasera de su gorra.

Puede notar el calor del asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje traspasar la fina suela de sus sandalias, y por miedo a que se le derritan, decide no quedarse allí parada por mucho más tiempo. Se apresura a ponerse a la altura de los demás pasajeros de su vuelo, cargando con su mochila hasta el autobús que los llevará a la terminal.

Mientras espera a que la cinta metálica comience a girar con el equipaje, saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts vaqueros. Se seca las manos sobre la tela azul antes de tocar la pantalla para evitar que el sudor acumulado en su piel llene el cristal de manchas, una manía que le traspasó su madre.

 **Becs :3**

 **últ. conexión 16:16**

Ya estoy aquí!

 _imagen_

Echa un último vistazo a su selfie sonriente con el aeropuerto de fondo y una mano alzada para hacer el signo de la paz, y sale de esa conversación para avisar a Bree, su madre y su hermano Charlie de que ha aterrizado sana y salva.

En ese instante de calma, la realidad cae sobre ella como un cubo de agua helada. Se queda paralizada por un instante, siendo extremadamente consciente de que está en Nueva York a punto de comenzar una etapa de su vida llena de incertidumbre.

Dios sabe si de verdad está preparada para convertirse en una veterinaria. Si le gustará ese trabajo lo suficiente como para hacerlo el resto de su vida. Si se llevará bien con sus jefes, con sus compañeros, con los animales. Si la convivencia con Amy y Beca va a funcionar. Si va a ser capaz de soportar ver a Beca y Jesse juntos todo el rato otra vez.

Siente que cae en una espiral de dudas e interrogantes para los que no tiene respuesta, y eso le agobia. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, pero ya no sabe si se trata de excitación o de puro miedo.

El zumbido del motor de la cinta transportadora es una agradable distracción. Parpadea para centrarse y busca con la mirada su otra maleta roja. Tras recoger todo su equipaje, se dirige con calma a la salida en una hilera compuesta por recién llegados.

La emoción flota en el aire sobre todos ellos a medida que se acercan a las puertas corredizas de cristal donde, al otro lado, esperan con impaciencia y alegría las parejas, las familias, los amigos… Pero a Chloe no le espera nadie al otro lado.

\- ¿Tiene que ser un jueves? – se lamentó Beca una semana antes cuando Chloe llamó para informarle de que ya tenía los billetes de avión.

El rostro de la DJ llenaba la pequeña pantalla de su móvil con su expresión de descontento, y la pelirroja pensó que era absolutamente adorable.

\- Era la opción más barata, Bec – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros con una pizca de arrepentimiento. Porque sabía lo que significaba, sabía por qué a su mejor amiga le molestaba tanto que hubiera escogido ese día y ese horario en concreto.

\- Pero no podré ir a recogerte al aeropuerto…

\- Lo sé – suspiró Chloe con una suave sonrisa en los labios. El brazo empezó a dolerle de tenerlo suspendido en el aire tanto tiempo, de modo que dobló una pierna y reposó el codo sobre su rodilla, encuadrando otra vez su rostro con la cámara interior de su iPhone –. Pero no pasa nada, estás trabajando, quedas disculpada.

Vio que su perdón hacía poco para calmar a Beca, así que llamó su atención para que la mirase a los ojos y reiteró sus palabras con más énfasis.

\- De verdad que no pasa nada, no me importa coger un taxi a casa – le aseguró –. Además, probablemente entre que recojo el equipaje, encuentro un taxi, y sorteamos el tráfico de hora punta, ya habrás llegado a casa del trabajo – le recuerda con una sonrisita.

Supo que eso sí que logró apaciguar a su mejor amiga cuando la DJ respondió a su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Así es como, veinte minutos después de haber aterrizado en Nueva York, Chloe por fin consigue un taxi libre. Con un suspiro agotado, soñando ya con una ducha helada que le libre de ese calor húmedo, se deja caer en el asiento trasero del taxi después de ayudar al conductor a encajar sus maletas en el maletero.

Escucha el golpe seco de la puerta del maletero cerrarse y, segundos después, el taxista ha vuelto al fresco interior del vehículo. Reposa sus regordetas manos sobre el volante cubierto por una funda que imita la piel de un leopardo y se seca el sudor de la frente y el cuello con un pañuelo de tela que luego vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo derecho de sus bermudas caquis.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige? – pregunta mirándola a través del espejo interior.

Chloe, ya preparada, baja la mirada y lee la dirección que Beca le mandó por mensaje y que ella marcó como importante y guardó porque sabía que necesitaría tenerla a mano. La ha memorizado, pero aun así se asegura de decirlo bien con el mensaje delante.

\- Al 63 de la calle Verona, en Red Hook – informa. Y luego, por si las moscas, añade –: En Brooklyn.

El conductor asiente, sin sentirse molesto por tanta aclaración a pesar de que es su trabajo conocerse prácticamente de memoria la ciudad. Inserta la dirección con dedos sudorosos en su GPS, dejando marcas en la pantalla que causan que Chloe aparte la mirada con un escalofrío de repelús.

Sale de la fila de taxis inmóviles con un acelerón que empuja a la pelirroja contra el respaldo de su asiento. En algún punto del trayecto, el taxista enciende la radio y sintoniza una emisora que solo pone música de un estilo que parece hindú.

 **Becs :3**

 **en línea**

Ya estoy aquí!

 _imagen_

(17:01) Yaaaaay!

(17:01) Acabo de salir del trabajo, has encontrado taxi ya?

(17:01) Necesitas que vaya a por ti?

He encontrado taxi

Después de casi diez minutos u_u

Ya voy de camino

(17:02) Joder

(17:02) Me doy prisa entonces

(17:02) Nos vemos en nada! :D

Siiiii

:D :D :D

Levanta la vista del móvil, el cual devuelve a su sitio en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts. Sus ojos automáticamente se desvían a la ventanilla que tiene a su derecha, a las calles que pasan como un borrón a su lado. Rascacielos, edificios de ladrillo, parques y el puente.

 _Oh,_ el puente de Brooklyn.

El sol bajo de la tarde destella sobre el río y los cables del puente, que se alzan metros de altura hasta la punta, proyectan todo tipo de sombras que tienen los dedos de Chloe crispándose en su rodilla por las ganas de coger un pincel, acuarelas y un lienzo en blanco, y empezar a jugar con la luz y las sombras hasta conseguir captar la belleza de ese paisaje.

Sin embargo, es plenamente consciente de que nada es comparable con la realidad de ese momento y ni parpadea mientras cruzan la estructura, sin querer perderse ni un solo instante.

Apenas lleva una hora en Nueva York, y ya está enamorada de la ciudad.

El problema es que, con cada kilómetro que le acerca a su destino, Chloe siente su ansiedad subir de intensidad. Los nervios, tanto buenos como malos, hacen que su estómago se retuerza de forma casi dolorosa; y la incertidumbre genera millones de alternativas catastróficas que flotan como un huracán por su cabeza y la marean.

Está prácticamente temblando cuando sale del frescor generado por el aire acondicionado del coche al asfixiante calor de la calle. Empieza a sudar de nuevo al instante. Esta vez, el conductor rechaza todos sus intentos de ayudarle a sacar las maletas del maletero y Chloe se ve obligada a simplemente quedarse parada en la acera, observando.

El hombre termina por pelearse con el estrecho espacio y el peso de las maletas, y deposita la segunda justo al lado de Chloe sobre el cemento caliente de la acera. La pelirroja le regala una enorme sonrisa agradecida y se asegura de dejar una propina generosa por sus servicios.

Para cuando logra subir las escaleras de la entrada y arrastrar el equipaje al ascensor, tiene la camiseta empapada y puede notar gotas de sudor resbalando por su canalillo. Se quita las gafas de sol y las engancha en el escote de la camiseta, presionando el botón del séptimo piso con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Las puertas metálicas se abren con un chirrido y Chloe sale al fresco y ensombrecido pasillo. Camina de espaldas, porque así es más sencillo dirigir las dos maletas por el estrecho espacio. Por el rabillo del ojo comprueba las letras de un desvaído dorado que cuelgan del exterior de las puertas de madera de cada apartamento.

Llega a la D, buscando la G, y escucha una puerta abrirse tras ella. Se estira, dejando las maletas estables sobre sus cuatro patas sobre el sucio suelo del pasillo, y tuerce sobre sí misma para mirar quién es.

Apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un borrón moreno y pequeño se abalance sobre ella. Finos brazos se enroscan alrededor de su cuello y la atrapan en un abrazo con tanta fuerza que Chloe recula un par de pasos y casi se caen al suelo cuando tropieza con sus maletas.

Pero Beca está entre sus brazos, riéndose en su oído, así que se reequilibra con ayuda de algún tipo de fuerza misteriosa y devuelve el abrazo con ganas.

\- No me puedo creer que vayamos a vivir juntas otra vez – musita Beca, emocionada, a modo de saludo.

Chloe puede notar su mandíbula moverse donde la tiene apoyada en su hombro, sus ondas castañas le hacen cosquillas en la nariz y el menudo cuerpo de la DJ está completamente presionado contra el suyo.

Siente todas sus preocupaciones desvanecerse como si nunca hubieran existido. Sus músculos se relajan, el nudo de su estómago se afloja y es capaz de respirar hondo por primera vez desde que se subió al avión.

Se recuerda a sí misma las palabras que con tanta convicción le repitió a Aubrey cuando le anunció que se iba a ir a vivir a Nueva York: todo va a salir bien. Porque por fin, desde esa mañana en Barden en que se despidió de Beca por el verano, siente que está de nuevo en casa.

 _Beca_ es su casa.

* * *

\- ¿No os parece precioso? – suspira Stacie de forma soñadora. Su mejilla reposa en su puño, que tiene alzado sobre un codo en la mesa redonda, justo al lado del plato ya vacío que antes contenía un brownie con una bola de helado de vainilla.

Chloe le da la razón con un "mmhh" de afirmación, sin apartar ni un solo instante la mirada de la pista de baile. Azul bebé observa con ojos llenos de orgullo y cariño cómo Cynthia Rose sonríe con adoración a su recién nombrada esposa mientras ambas bailan, completamente inmersas en su mundo.

\- ¿Stacie Conrad suspirando por una boda? – pregunta Amy desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda. Sus cejas están arqueadas por la sorpresa y tiene una cuchara llena de brownie en la mano.

Si Chloe no ha contado mal, ese es el tercero que se come. Ha aprovechado que el postre se ha servido mientras muchos están bailando para escurrirse entre las mesas esparcidas a lo largo del salón e ir robando platos sin dueño.

\- Sí, tía, pensé que eras de las que nunca querría asentar cabeza – observa Beca, curiosa. Acaba de llegar de coger más bebidas para todas, pero de alguna forma ha escuchado la conversación.

La DJ se inclina al lado de Chloe para dejar la bandeja con copas de champán que ha cogido de la barra del bar lo más cerca que puede del centro de la mesa sin dejarlo literalmente _encima_ del centro de mesa, que es un pequeño jarrón lleno de camelias rosas y blancas.

Al retirarse para sentarse, su mano se posa brevemente sobre el hombro de Chloe, quien le da las gracias con un suave apretón y una dulce sonrisa.

\- No digo que quiera eso ahora – se apresura a negar Stacie. Alarga una mano para coger una nueva copa de champán y la deposita sobre el mantel blanco frente a ella –. Solo digo que me gustaría poder tener algún día esa complicidad con alguien, ¿sabéis?

Hace un gesto de cabeza hacia la pista de baile que causa que todas se giren para volver a mirar a la pareja de recién casadas: ahora ambas descansan sus frentes en la de la otra, los ojos cerrados por la cercanía y unas sonrisas exuberantes de felicidad en sus labios mientras se mecen lentamente al ritmo de la música.

\- Quizá cuando sea mayor – continúa diciendo Stacie con voz pensativa. Sus ojos verdes destellan con un brillo pícaro y sus labios, pintados de rosa para ir a juego con el vestido de flores que les corresponde como damas de honor, se tuercen en una sonrisa –. Necesitaré una distracción para cuando ya sea tan mayor que mi vagina se haya secado y el sexo no me parezca atractivo.

Deja escapar una risa cuando las reacciones que esperaba se hacen escuchar. Un coro de quejas y exclamaciones de asco se alzan de la mesa, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas de las mesas más cercanas y algunas de las personas que están bailando.

CR les lanza una mirada sabedora, sospechando ya, a pesar de que no sabe de qué va la cosa, por qué exactamente Beca se ha tapado las orejas y musita "lalalala" para sí misma para acallar cualquier ruido, por qué Amy ha alejado el plato de brownie con un gesto nauseoso, y por qué Aubrey está tapando los oídos de una Emily que parece horrorizada.

La única que se repone con relativa facilidad es Chloe, ya que, a pesar de torcer el gesto brevemente por la crudeza con la que se expresa Stacie, se ha unido a las carcajadas de la morena de manera casi inmediata.

Para Chloe, el sexo es algo natural. Forma parte de la vida y no entiende tanto tabú alrededor del tema cuando todo el mundo, o casi todo el mundo, tras puertas cerradas disfrutan de él. Y después de tres años conviviendo con las Bellas en la misma casa, puede decir que sabe a ciencia cierta que _todas_ disfrutan del sexo tras puertas cerradas.

Stacie comparte esta forma de ver la vida, y Chloe está bastante segura de que eso, entre otros muchos motivos, es lo que hace que cliquen tan bien y encajen como dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle. Son como almas gemelas, solo que de la forma más platónica posible.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Chloe? – inquiere Stacie.

Chloe tiene que morderse la lengua para reprimir la risa que le produce escuchar un suspiro de alivio colectivo procedente de las Bellas que están en la mesa ante el cambio de tema.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – responde con un pequeño asentimiento –. Me gustaría llegar a tener esa complicidad con alguien, es solo que… – suspira de forma casi melancólica y azul bebé revolotea por el salón antes de fijarse en las recién casadas –. Ojalá sea más pronto que tarde – termina, y una sonrisa casi amarga se dibuja en sus labios.

\- Si buscas una pieza de hombre salvaje, yo te puedo pasar el número de alguno de mis exnovios – ofrece Amy, que ha vuelto a recuperar el interés por su brownie rechazado.

\- ¡Oh! – exclama Stacie al acordarse de algo de repente, su rostro iluminado –. ¡Yo tengo un compañero de trabajo que sería _ideal_ para ti! – asegura con tanto énfasis que golpea con la palma de su mano la mesa un par de veces, haciendo tintinear las copas hasta que Aubrey la obliga a parar.

Beca, que se ha mantenido extrañamente callada durante la última parte de la conversación, interrumpe las ofertas que llueven sobre Chloe antes de que esta tenga oportunidad de aceptar o rechazarlas. Alza el dedo índice de la mano con la que sujeta la copa de cristal para señalar que quiere decir algo, y cuando tiene la atención de las Bellas, tensa sus labios en una fina línea.

Chloe teme lo que pueda caer de su boca a continuación, porque tiene todo el potencial de destrozarla.

\- Yo pienso que eso de la complicidad es estúpido – opina la morena.

Aubrey bufa ante su comentario y arquea una ceja con esa expresión crítica que era tan habitual verle dirigir a Beca en su primer año como capitana de las Bellas. Chloe le lanza una mirada de advertencia para que se controle.

Las demás Bellas sacuden la cabeza en una negativa, pero la única que se atreve a alzar la voz es Amy.

\- Lo siento, Beca – masculla con la boca llena de helado de vainilla –, pero no puedes opinar sobre este tema.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – se indigna la DJ.

\- Porque es hipócrita – acusa Aubrey con una mirada fulminante.

\- Porque – interrumpe Stacie, alzando las manos en una petición de que haya paz cuando Beca devuelve la mirada con igual de intensidad –, tienes pareja desde hace años.

\- ¿Y solo por tener novio ya no puedo opinar? – pregunta, enfurruñada.

\- No – contesta Amy con un tono que lo hace sonar como si fuera obvio –. Tú ya has encontrado a tu persona.

La mano de Chloe se crispa sobre su copa de champán con tanta fuerza que teme que el cristal estalle bajo la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, la copa aguanta sin tan solo un chasquido y Chloe la alza para dar un largo trago que vacía sus contenidos hasta la mitad.

De repente desea que este tema se hubiera dado por zanjado en el momento en el que Stacie sacó a relucir a su vagina.

\- Vale, eso es incorrecto en muchos sentidos – intenta rebatir Beca con un dedo acusatorio, a pesar de que está claro que las Bellas ya han tomado su decisión al respecto y nada va a hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

\- Acéptalo, DJ Bex – dice Amy, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero… - protesta Beca.

\- No tiene sentido luchar contra lo inevitable – apoya Stacie con un puchero apenado, como si sintiera pena de que Beca siguiera en negación.

\- Lo más probable es que tú y Jesse seáis los próximos en estar ahí – observa Emily. Su rostro luce una sonrisa emocionada cuando señala hacia el centro de la pista de baile, donde CR y su mujer siguen sumergidas en su pequeña burbuja.

Todas las Bellas asienten, a excepción de tres.

Beca, porque se queda congelada al escuchar esa predicción de su futuro. Chloe, porque tiene que luchar contra la mueca que quiere abrirse paso por su rostro. Aubrey, porque solo tiene ojos para el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

Justo en ese momento, como si haber escuchado su nombre le hubiera invocado, Jesse hace acto de aparición en la mesa de las damas de honor con su característica sonrisa de niño pequeño.

 _El que faltaba_ , piensa Chloe, resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que tenía que hacer acto de aparición precisamente ahora.

\- ¡Jesse! – saluda Stacie con una expresión algo traviesa –. Justo estábamos hablando de ti – le cuenta, ignorando descaradamente la mirada de advertencia que le lanza Beca.

\- ¿Ah sí? – inquiere el joven, claramente intrigado. Reposa sus manos sobre los hombros de la DJ, que se relajan ante su roce.

Chloe aprieta los dientes y aparta la mirada, crispada por ese gesto que dice a gritos: complicidad.

\- Estábamos comentando cómo lo más probable es que seáis los siguientes en casaros – y Chloe nunca ha tenido nada en contra de Emily, es más, la quiere con locura, pero ahora mismo le encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa orgullosa del rostro metiéndole la servilleta en la boca.

Beca se tensa de nuevo, todo su cuerpo parece preparado para salir corriendo como ese comentario le dé la idea a Jesse de que es el momento adecuado de plantarse sobre una rodilla. Sus ojos muestran cautela cuando se cruzan de forma fugaz con los de Chloe.

Jesse, sin embargo, se lo toma muy bien. Deja escapar una carcajada alegre y sus ojos marrones destellan de una forma que, si Chloe deja de lado todos su celos y prejuicios, podría llegar a encontrar encantadora.

\- ¿Cómo van las apuestas? – pregunta, divertido.

\- No hemos llegado a eso – dice Amy. Ante la mirada furiosa que le lanza Aubrey, la australiana emite un extraño sonido del fondo de su garganta y se corrige –. Porque nunca… Um, nunca, _nunca,_ apostaríamos sobre un tema así – asegura de forma lenta y dubitativa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Jesse frunce los labios para no reírse y pone su mejor rostro serio para asentir como si Amy hubiera resultado creíble.

\- Claro, claro – carraspea. Se inclina sobre la mesa, tapándose con una mano un lado de su boca, y dice en voz baja –. En el caso de que esa supuesta apuesta existiese, que no estoy diciendo que lo vaya a hacer – se apresura a aclararle a Aubrey –, yo pondría todo mi dinero a que sí.

Vuelve a estirarse al mismo tiempo que les lanza un guiño travieso a las Bellas, que estallan en gritos emocionados.

(Nadie se da cuenta de cómo la sonrisa tensa se borra del rostro de Beca para convertirse en un ceño fruncido en desacuerdo y molestia.)

Chloe rehúye la mirada compasiva que Aubrey le lanza desde su sitio a un lado de la mesa redonda y se inclina hacia delante para coger una nueva copa de champán llena hasta arriba que procede a vaciar rápidamente.

\- Un brindis, chicas – pide, alzando su copa en el aire.

\- Uh-oh – musita Amy desde su silla.

\- Chloe… – empieza a intentar disuadirle Aubrey, sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Emily sin enterarse de nada.

\- Prometo que este es bueno – jura Chloe con un asentimiento, a pesar de que en ningún momento hace contacto visual con ninguna de sus mejores amigas.

Ve que las Bellas no se lo terminan de creer, pero se unen a ella para no dejarla tirada y alzan sus copas en el aire. Hasta Jesse se une.

Chloe lanza una última mirada a las recién casadas. Con ojos llenos de lágrimas que espera que todo el mundo crea que son por ver a CR así de feliz, y una sonrisa que se pinta en los labios para enmascarar su tristeza, proclama:

\- ¡Por el amor!

Las Bellas lo corean con notable alivio. Las demás mesas se hacen eco del brindis y el salón se llena de gritos que celebran el amor con el chinchín de sus copas de champán.

Chloe se bebe su champán de un trago. Piensa en cómo amar es para ella una segunda naturaleza, su primer instinto, algo tan fácil como respirar y tan placentero como un buen orgasmo. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, odia esa parte de sí misma.

Por primera vez en su vida, Chloe desearía no ser amor.

* * *

Al poco de empezar a convivir en el pequeño apartamento, Beca le advierte de que algunos fines de semana Amy desaparece.

\- ¿Cómo que desaparece? – pregunta Chloe, confundida, casi creyendo por un instante que Beca le está tomando el pelo.

\- Simplemente se marcha – explica Beca encogiéndose de hombros –. Dice que va a Starbucks un momento y reaparece el domingo por la noche después de todo el fin de semana sin dar señales de vida excusas vagas que nunca termina de relatar.

\- Pero, está bien, ¿no? – insiste Chloe para asegurarse –. No está metida en problemas, ¿verdad?

\- No, no, nada de eso – niega Beca sin una sola muestra de preocupación –. Mi sospecha es que ha vuelto con Bumper en secreto – teoriza –, pero tú asiente y finge creerte sus anécdotas sobre peleas al estilo Jackie Chan y cómo esas marcas de su cuello no son chupetones, sino de las rozaduras de una cuerda – le aconseja.

Al ver que Chloe está teniendo problemas para comprender la situación, Beca suspira y procede a tranquilizarla.

\- Mira, no es nada nuevo, ya lo hacía en Barden – le dice –. Si te lo he contado es más que nada para que no te asustes cuando vuelva a pasar.

Chloe asiente lentamente para demostrar que, aunque no termine de entenderlo, está dispuesta a colaborar en el acto de que no hay nada extraño en que una persona mienta sobre su paradero y desaparezca sin dar mayor explicación.

Es una de las (des)ventajas de tener a Amy la Gorda como compañera de piso, supone.

Una noche de un nevoso viernes de enero, la historia vuelve a repetirse en el patrón que Chloe ha empezado a reconocer: Amy comienza a meter ropa en una mochila de esa forma descuidada que a Aubrey le causaría un ataque de nervios mientras parlotea de forma incesante sobre cómo se le está antojando uno de los frappés de plátano y fresa del Starbucks.

\- Quizá acompañado de un muffin de vainilla – comenta, pensativa – No sé qué les echan, pero esas mierdas están deliciosas – dice a cualquiera que esté interesado en escucharla, haciendo aspavientos con el cepillo de dientes que lleva en la mano.

Chloe, que está sentada en la encimera de la cocina, echada hacia delante para no golpearse con los armarios de la pared, intercambia una mirada cómplice con Beca.

La DJ se muerde los labios para no delatarse y devuelve rápidamente su atención a la pantalla de su portátil, el cual descansa frente a ella en la mini mesa del comedor, justo a tiempo para que Amy no sospeche nada cuando se gira a preguntarles si quieren algo del Starbucks.

Es parte del acto: Amy se ofrece a comprarles algo, Chloe y Beca responden con una negativa porque saben que es una oferta que nunca se va a convertir en realidad; y a la siguiente vez que vuelva a ocurrir, Amy volverá a ofrecerse y Chloe y Beca volverán a negarse.

\- No, gracias, Ams – responde Beca con la sombra de una sonrisa torcida.

Que el show continúe.

\- ¿Y tú, pelirroja? – la atención de la australiana se desvía a Chloe, que se cubre la boca con una mano para tapar la risita que casi se le escapa. Niega con la cabeza y Amy se encoge de hombros, sin molestarse –. Ah bueno, peor para vosotras. Vais a seguir siendo unas perras delgadas todas vuestras vidas.

Después de esa perla de sabiduría, se cuelga la mochila del hombro por una de sus tiras y coge su abrigo del perchero que hay en la puerta.

\- Vuelvo en un rato – se despide sin siquiera molestarse en girar la cabeza para mirarlas. La puerta del apartamento se cierra tras ella.

Se hace un segundo de silencio. Chloe y Beca se miran y estallan a la vez en sinceras carajadas.

\- ¿De verdad se piensa que somos tan tontas que todavía no nos hemos dado cuenta de que no va a Starbucks de verdad? – inquiere Beca una vez consigue controlar su risa.

\- No lo sé – suspira Chloe, secándose el rabillo de un ojo con el dedo corazón y exhalando una respiración –. Pero se merece puntos extra solo por el esfuerzo.

La morena asiente para darle la razón y vuelve a centrarse en su portátil. Antes de que se pierda en la música y no haya forma de volver a sacarla hasta que se dé cuenta de que se muere de hambre o hasta que tropiece con algo que no consigue arreglar y se rinda por hoy, Chloe salta de la encimera.

\- Hey, um… – dice para llamar su atención. Camina los tres pasos que la separan de la mini mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas que está libre, todo bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su mejor amiga –. ¿Tienes planes con Jesse?

Beca aparta la mirada en cuanto el nombre de su novio cae de la boca de Chloe.

\- No… Mmmm… – murmura, moviendo sus ojos por todas las zonas en la cocina con tal de evitar mirar a su derecha, a Chloe –. Hemos vuelto a pelear.

Y este es otro patrón que Chloe ha aprendido a reconocer, significa que hay problemas en el paraíso y que es mejor no indagar en el tema a no ser que quiera terminar discutiendo con el lado defensivo y privado de Beca.

\- Oh – reacciona solo para no dejar ver que ya lo sospechaba, y se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia y tranquilizar a Beca, que está tensa en su silla –. Bueno, estaba pensando en pedir chino para cenar, beber algo de vino – comenta, tentativa –. ¿Quieres unirte a mi plan?

La DJ se relaja inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que Chloe no tiene intención de presionarla en busca de explicaciones y asiente. Desde la boda de CR, las cosas habían estado un poco tensas entre ellas cuando el nombre de Jesse surgía en la conversación o el propio exTreble hacía acto de presencia en el apartamento.

Pero Chloe no podía hacer nada al respecto, era un instinto a estas alturas. Vivía con miedo constante del día en que Beca volviera a casa con una sonrisa ilusionada y un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Le robaba el sueño por las noches y, a veces, hasta plagaba sus sueños y los volvía en pesadillas.

De modo que, para ahorrarse fricciones innecesarias entre ellas, habían llegado a una especie de pacto mutuo y silencioso de evitar, por todos los medios y las formas posibles, hablar sobre Jesse.

\- Me vendría genial un descanso de esto – admite Beca, empujando lejos de sí el portátil.

Chloe echa un rápido vistazo a la pantalla encendida. Beca le explicó hace tiempo cómo funciona el programa que usaba para hacer mashups, pero el que ahora utiliza en el trabajo es como una versión triplemente mejorada y complicada.

Lo único que ve son millones de botones diferentes, niveles, y capas y capas de elementos que, supone, son las diferentes piezas que hacen que una canción cobre forma.

Le parece fascinante cómo, donde ella ve colorines y las ondas de la música, Beca ve algo que tiene sentido. Ve piezas de puzzle que encajan unas con otras. Ve letras flotando que conforman una palabra una vez se encuentra el orden correcto. Ve una operación numérica con su resultado al lado.

Donde ella ve colorines y las ondas de la música, Beca ve una sinfonía.

Pero hay algo que capta su atención antes de que Beca presione ctrl+s para guardar los cambios que lleva hechos y cierre su portátil con un empujón a la tapa. Detrás de la ventana del programa de música, casi oculta, casi como si Beca estuviera _deliberadamente_ tratando de ocultarlo, hay un documento de Word abierto.

Y apenas se ve, pero Chloe ha estado toda la tarde de testigo de cómo, de tanto en tanto, Beca deslizaba sus cuatro dedos por encima del trackpad de su Mac para cambiar de ventana y presionaba las teclas como si estuviera escribiendo.

Antes, Chloe lo desestimó rápidamente, pensando que estaría usando el portátil para mandar mensajes o responder emails. Ahora, sin embargo, se ve obligada a sopesar la opción de que quizá Beca está volviendo a intentar escribir una canción original después de fracasar el año pasado.

* * *

Una botella de vino más tarde, han pasado de la mini mesa al suelo.

Contenedores vacíos de comida china forman una torre inclinada que peligra con caer y derramar los restos de pollo al limón por la alfombra, pero a ninguna de las dos parece importarles.

Tumbadas de espaldas en el suelo una al lado de la otra, justo a los pies de la cama de Beca, terminan de reírse por una broma que Chloe ya ni recuerda. Es la primera señal de que esa media botella de vino que se ha tomado ella sola, porque la otra mitad es la que se ha bebido Beca, ya está empezando a hacer efecto.

Beca está alzada sobre un codo, dando un sorbo al culo de vino que le queda en el vaso.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que haya caído en esta mierda tan hípster – se queja sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, ladeando el vaso de cristal que tiene en la mano, que es en realidad uno de los viejos tarros que Chloe usaba para llenar de agua cuando pintaba.

Chloe ríe con ella. Su cuerpo se siente ligero, como si estuviera flotando en el agua de una piscina en lugar de tumbada sobre una alfombra azul y un suelo de madera. Gira la cabeza, los restos de sus carcajadas reverberan en sus oídos en forma de ecos y su sonrisa sabe dulce en sus labios.

Ve el poster que está enmarcado justo encima del fogón con la frase "I can and I will" dibujada en la forma de una guitarra y sonríe automáticamente. Le hizo gracia desde el primer momento, porque es algo que _ella_ tendría en su casa, pero que no se esperaba de Beca o de Amy.

Les pega más un póster de una banda de música poco conocida, o con hombres musculosos escasos de ropa, respectivamente.

Y hablando de hombres…

La segunda señal de que el vino está ya haciendo efecto, es el hecho de que quiera romper la regla invisible, pero que todas saben de su existencia, y preguntar a Beca por su pelea con Jesse.

En Barden era habitual que peleasen, aunque es cierto que, en los meses que Chloe lleva en Nueva York, ha visto más peleas de las normales.

Jesse es muy insistente, hasta el punto de resultar cansino algunas veces. No es un tipo celoso, sus peleas no son de ese estilo; pero sí que hay veces que hasta las cosas más absurdas que Beca hace o dice le dejan la mosca tras la oreja y es incapaz de parar de incordiar hasta conseguir una respuesta.

Y Beca no tenía, ni tiene, paciencia para ese tipo de cosas, de modo que muchas veces el Treble se pasa presionando, sin darse cuenta de que la DJ se está cerrando en banda y que solo va a conseguir hacerla enfadar.

Chloe ha sido testigo de ello múltiples veces, más de las que le gustaría en verdad. Nunca sabe si le produce una especie de perverso placer cuando empieza a reconocer el patrón y sabe que se avecina otra pelea, o si le hace sentir culpable porque nunca avisa a Beca.

Al poco de que Jesse y Beca empezasen a salir, Chloe se impuso a sí misma una regla. Una de muchas. En parte fue para protegerse, y también para proteger su amistad con la morena y la relación de esta con el Treblemaker.

Se impuso a sí misma la regla de nunca entrometerse. Solo se lo permitía cuando era Beca la que venía por su propia voluntad en busca de consejo.

Por eso sabe que es culpa del vino que tenga ganas de romper todas las reglas y preguntar a Beca por su pelea con Jesse. En su lugar, sin embargo, su boca parece adquirir vida propia y escupe una pregunta que evita que esa noche se vaya a la mierda:

\- ¿Qué estamos escuchando?

Las cejas de Beca se arquean con curiosidad y algo de diversión, dado que llevan aproximadamente una hora con una playlist sonando de fondo y solo ahora Chloe parece haberse dado cuenta de ello. Pero, al girar el foco a la música, Beca también parece notar que hay algo raro.

Y es que Chloe sí que prestó atención a la música. Sabe que Beca escogió una de sus playlist de Spotify con música indie, canciones de guitarra y piano, ritmos alegres que le recordaban a hogueras en la playa y noches cálidas bajo las estrellas. Si ha preguntado es porque la música que está sonando ahora es un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la dirección opuesta.

 _Oh no, tonight I find it hard to swallow_

 _The bed is made and I feel hollow_

El piano es el instrumento básico, pero suena pesado, melancólico. La voz del cantante es suave y mantiene el tono del piano con una tristeza que traspasa la piel de Chloe, cala sus huesos y se hunde en su pecho hasta que cierra una mano en torno a su corazón.

 _I sweat it out, I'm not okay, I'm shaking on the floor_

 _I lay awake and I count the days and I wait beside the door_

 _For love, I only want you next to me_

Las cejas de Beca se juntan y fruncen, y deja el vaso otra vez en el suelo a su lado con algo de torpeza. A ella también le está afectando esa media botella de vino. Se incorpora del todo hasta que está sentada y puede mirar por encima de la cama, en la que descansa su portátil, que es de donde está saliendo la música.

 _Sweet love, how long before you hurt for me?_

 _Hurt for me, do you hurt for me?_

\- Oh, es Brian – exclama Beca con una risa cuando reconoce al cantante, y para ella es suficiente explicación porque permite que la música continúe reproduciéndose.

Chloe traga saliva y estira el cuello para ayudarle a deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado.

\- ¿Brian? – inquiere tras carraspear suavemente.

\- Su nombre artístico es SMYL, es este artista al que estoy ayudando a producir – hace un gesto giratorio con la mano mientras habla –. Quería escuchar su anterior disco antes de ponerme a trabajar con él para saber cuál era su rollo.

\- ¿Estás produciendo a un artista tú sola? – Chloe se incorpora, empujada por la emoción de esa noticia de la que se acaba de enterar, y su mano se cierra alrededor de una de las menudas muñecas de la DJ.

Pero Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa y se pasa la lengua por los dientes superiores, haciéndola chascar al soltarla.

\- Todavía no – aclara –, sigo retocando pistas. Pero a mi jefa le está gustando mucho mi trabajo y he dado unas cuantas buenas ideas en varias sesiones – constata con orgullo –. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

La sonrisa de Chloe vuelve con el doble de fuerza, tanto que casi le duelen las mejillas por tenerlas tan contraídas, pero no podría importarle menos. Atrapa a Beca en un abrazo a pesar de las risas y las protestas de la menuda DJ, y la mece de lado a lado con un poco más de energía de la realmente necesaria.

\- Estoy _taaaaaaan_ contenta por ti – susurra en un jadeo, porque la emoción parece haberle robado la voz.

\- Gracias, tía – ríe Beca.

Logra por fin romper el abrazo y le da un juguetón empujón a Chloe, quien deja que la lleve todo el camino de vuelta al suelo. Su mejor amiga recupera su posición tumbada a su lado y alza una mano que agita en el aire con algo recubierto de plástico colgando de entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Galleta de la suerte? – ofrece –. Sé que te encantan.

Chloe duda, porque aún tiene muy fresco el recuerdo de su tercer último año en Barden y el fatídico pronóstico de esa galleta de la suerte que decidió ignorar y casi le costa su familia, su reputación y sus dos mejores amigas.

Sentirse recelosa después de eso, cree que es algo natural. Pero tampoco es típico de ella permitir que el miedo le quite de vivir.

(Irónico, ya que, hasta unos años más tarde no se dará cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho desde que conoció a Beca era dejar que el miedo dictase su vida.)

De modo que acepta la galleta de la suerte que Beca le ofrece y abre el plástico antes de darse tiempo a pensárselo más de dos veces. El barquillo se rompe con facilidad bajo la suave presión de sus dedos, y esta vez el mensaje está al derecho y de frente cuando despega los trozos de la galleta.

\- "No puedes dirigir el viento, pero sí ajustar las velas" – lee en voz alta. Musita un "mmhh" pensativo mientras, internamente, se siente aliviada de que sea la típica frase inspiradora y no un vaticinio desalentador. Baja el papel a su regazo y gira la cabeza para poder mirar a Beca –. ¿Qué dice el tuyo? – golpea su brazo con su codo, causando que su galleta resbale de su agarre y caiga sobre su estómago.

Chloe se disculpa entre risitas mientras Beca recupera la pieza de barquillo y lo parte en dos.

\- "Tu fortuna está en otra galleta" – recita. Ambas se quedan un instante en silencio, meditando, hasta que Beca baja las manos y exclama, llena de indignación –. ¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso?

Se miran, serias, y pronto estallan en risas descontroladas.

\- No, en serio – se queja Beca con voz airada por las risas que siguen sacudiendo su cuerpo –. ¿Qué mierda de mensaje es ese? Yo quiero una cita inspiradora como la tuya, no esta gilipollez que ni siquiera sé qué significa.

\- Si quieres te la cambio – propone Chloe extendiendo su papelito en el aire entre ambas.

Beca rueda hasta quedar de costado y mira fijamente a Chloe durante un largo segundo.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – pregunta, ojos grandes y llenos de nubes que Chloe está demasiado contentilla como para intentar descifrar.

\- Por supuesto – responde con absoluta seriedad. Algo en el interior de su cabeza le alerta de que algo raro está pasando y no está prestando la atención necesaria, pero no le hace caso y le obliga a callarse.

Beca coge el papelito y le tiende el suyo a Chloe, que lo guarda en su puño como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

Es estúpido, y han bebido más de la cuenta y probablemente sea por eso, pero se siente como un momento especial por algún motivo que Chloe no llega a comprender. De todos modos, opta por simplemente aceptarlo y disfrutar de la sensación.

* * *

Cuando el efecto del vino está empezando a desaparecer, el sueño hace acto de presencia.

Hace tiempo que trasladaron la fiesta del suelo a la cama, alegando que se están haciendo demasiado viejas para andar tiradas en una superficie dura por mucho tiempo. Tumbadas en el sentido opuesto, de forma que sus pies se ciernen sobre sus almohadas, sin llegar nunca a tocarlas porque a las dos les daría asco luego tener que poner la cara en el mismo sitio, sus cabezas reposan a los pies del colchón.

De esta forma, pueden ver la nieve caer de forma incesante en la calle a través de las ventanas descubiertas. Es casi hipnótico y está haciendo que poco a poco se queden dormidas. La música sigue de fondo a un volumen mucho más bajo y la conversación es tan esporádica que casi parece que no tienen nada que decirse.

Sin embargo, hay algo más que a Chloe le gustaría saber.

\- Becs – llama en voz apenas audible. La morena responde con un simple "mmhh" para indicar que está escuchando, sus pies continúan bailando sobre el alféizar de la ventana, donde los apoyó cuando se cansó de mantener las piernas en el aire a base de fuerza –. ¿Echas de menos hacer mashups?

Su mejor amiga gira la cabeza sobre el colchón para mirarla, y Chloe la imita. Sus ojos se encuentran en el reducido espacio que las separa, los de Beca lucen confundidos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta.

\- No sé – responde con un encogimiento de hombros –. Antes solías hacerlos _todo_ el tiempo, y ahora no puedes porque casi siempre estás ocupada con cosas del trabajo. ¿No lo echas de menos? Yo echo de menos pintar – ejemplifica, señalándose a sí misma con una mano que le resulta mucho más pesada de lo que debería.

Beca vuelve a emitir un "mmhh" pensativo y se queda mirando el techo del apartamento durante un instante.

\- Un poco sí – admite al cabo de un rato de silencio –. Me permitía desconectar, cosa que ahora no puedo hacer.

\- Pero antes tenías que pensar en cómo cuadrar todas las canciones en un mismo ritmo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no. Hacer mashups era como hacer un puzzle – explica Beca, alzando dos manos en el aire por encima de ellas –, tenía las piezas y solo tenía que mirar cuál encajaba en dónde. No necesitaba pensar mucho, era simplemente tener los oídos abiertos y escuchar los huecos que había – junta las manos de forma que sus dedos se entrelacen –. Pero en el trabajo tengo que tener siempre presente al autor y la dirección que quieren llevar, ¿sabes? – suspira, dejando caer las manos de golpe al colchón.

Chloe asiente, porque ahora sí entiende la diferencia. Una cosa es hacer algo donde tú mandas y que, por lo tanto, está completamente doblegado a tu control; y otra muy diferente es participar en el punto de vista que alguien ajeno a ti tiene sobre lo que estás haciendo.

Hay muchas más piezas que condicionan el juego y que se deben tener en cuenta.

\- Oye – habla de repente Beca cuando llevan un largo rato calladas. Se incorpora sobre una mano en el colchón y se gira para mirar a Chloe con la emoción de una idea iluminando sus ojos como luciérnagas en un campo por la noche –. ¿Quieres hacer un mashup conmigo?

Las cejas de Chloe se arquean automáticamente por la sorpresa, y Beca no necesita ni que le dé una respuesta para recoger el portátil que empujaron hacia la cabecera de la cama y devolverle a la vida deslizando un dedo por el trackpad.

Pone en pausa la playlist que se estaba reproduciendo de manera automática en Spotify y desliza cuatro dedos por el trackpad para volver a la ventana en la que tiene el programa de edición de música siempre abierto. Cuando abre un proyecto nuevo, Chloe ve que va completamente en serio y empuja su pesado cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

Una ventana en blanco salta en el programa. Beca presiona una serie de comandos y el teclado de un piano aparece en la pantalla del ordenador, la morena da a unas teclas aleatorias para comprobar que esté en la zona de la escala que le interesa y se gira hacia Chloe con una sonrisa excitada en los labios.

\- ¿Qué vamos a cantar? – pregunta la pelirroja, intrigada.

\- Llevo un par de días con una melodía en mi cabeza… – cuenta Beca de forma distraída mientras presiona varias teclas en su ordenador, arrancando las notas correspondientes al teclado. Es mucho más rápido que tener que ir arrastrando el ratón de una en una.

Experimenta un poco con el ritmo que Chloe puede ver reproducirse tras sus ojos, y por fin vuelve a hacer contacto visual cuando consigue un resultado satisfactorio.

\- ¿Te sabes _Lay me down_ , de Sam Smith? – agita una mano en el aire en cuanto hace la pregunta y se pone los ojos en blanco a sí misma –. Pregunta estúpida, llevas días escuchando su discografía entera en bucle, es bastante molesto – le pica.

\- Oh, sush – le acalla Chloe con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y un juguetón empujón en el hombro. No creía que ninguna de sus compañeras de piso se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeña obsesión.

\- Canta el estribillo cuando yo te dé la señal, ¿vale? – ordena Beca, inclinada sobre su mesilla de noche en busca de algo.

Lo encuentra con una exclamación de victoria y le indica a Chloe que busque sus cascos mientras conecta el jack de un adaptador a su portátil de forma que las dos puedan usar sus respectivos cascos.

\- Estos micrófonos – tira del cable para señalar el micro que viene incorporado para poder hablar por teléfono –, son bastante caca así que no esperes nada súper pro – avisa.

Chloe asiente. Sinceramente, no le importa en absoluto si esto queda bien o mal, el hecho de volver a cantar con Beca es suficiente para tenerla prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

Coge una respiración profunda cuando Beca comienza a tocar la melodía. Es lenta y, como parece ser el estado anímico de la noche, algo melancólica. Habla sin palabras de algo imposible, pero muy deseado.

\- It'll be 'til the end, give me nothing I've ever tried – empieza a cantar Beca, su voz suave y sedosa –. It'll be the perfect sin, something like the truest lie. Everywhere somehow, the only place I'll ever be, as long as you hold me down, oh such a liberty.

Chloe no reconoce la canción, pero hace una nota mental para preguntarle a Beca cuando terminen porque siente que no puede vivir ni un solo minuto más sin haberla escuchando en bucle un día entero hasta haber memorizado la letra.

\- Warm me with your touch, pressure from your fingertips. Never be enough, I'll do nothing but submit…

Beca le da un suave codazo, y Chloe interpreta eso como la señal que ha quedado en hacerle cuando sea su turno, así que, rezando para que su voz no suene rota o falta de aire, comienza a cantar el estribillo de la canción de Sam Smith.

\- Can I lay by your side, next to you, to you… – prolonga la nota, y ve a Beca asentir con una sonrisa en los labios que no tiene ni una pizca de humor ni sarcasmo en ella. La lleva inmediatamente a su primer último año en Barden, a unas duchas comunales y la armonía entre dos voces hasta ese momento desconocidas –. And make sure you're alright, I'll take care of you… I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight.

Beca repite los acordes con los que comenzó, sin acompañarlos con voz durante unos instantes. Luego, cuando el ritmo ya empieza a pedir arrancar de nuevo, abre la boca para continuar con su parte de la canción.

\- Grab a hold of my soul and make me feel complete within, you'll be the one to show these goosebumps on my skin. I'll wear my heart on my sleeve, I need you to feel the pain. Would you take a bullet for me? Cause you know I'll do the same.

Cuando repite los mismos dos versos del pre-estribillo, Chloe ya sabe que es su turno así que empieza a cantar de nuevo. La voz de Beca se solapa con ella al final, su atención completamente centrada en la pelirroja mientras su boca pronuncia las palabras y sus dedos continúan presionando los acordes correctos.

\- Lay me down, by your side. Cause I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight.

Chloe capta la indirecta y, cuando Beca vuelve a cantar esa misma parte, Chloe une su voz y armonizan juntas el final.

Es simple y puramente _mágico_.

Mirándose fijamente, Beca termina la melodía hasta que deja que las últimas notas se apaguen por sí solas. El silencio cae sobre ellas, pero los ecos de sus voces entrelazadas todavía reverberan por las paredes del apartamento. Se sonríen mientras las escuchan desvanecerse progresivamente en el aire.

Sus ojos continúan trabados y el momento se alarga y se carga de una tensión que resulta casi eléctrica. Los pelos de la nuca de Chloe se erizan y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío que amenaza con sacudir su columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

Los ojos de la DJ se vuelven turbulentos con emociones que cruzan por ellos a la velocidad del rayo y marean a Chloe con su frenesí, aunque eso también puede ser porque está segura de que lleva desde que terminaron la canción sin respirar.

Pero quién necesita aire cuando Beca te está mirando como si fueras lo único que existe en el mundo.

Hay palabras que pesan en la lengua de Chloe. Palabras que golpean contra el interior de sus labios con sus pequeños puños, luchando por una oportunidad para salir, para vibrar por el aire con sonidos dulces que declaren amor verdadero. Solo que, Chloe no les permite escapar.

Es demasiado pronto. Pueden cambiar toda su amistad para bien, pero, sobre todo, tienen el mismo potencial que una bomba nuclear. Pueden causar un destrozo inimaginable que solo deje cenizas a su alrededor y deje estragos hasta generaciones más tarde.

Beca cambia de postura. Sus labios se entreabren como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma conteniendo la respiración.

Sin embargo, lo único que llena el espeso aire del apartamento es un fuerte y agudo pitido cuando Beca deja caer, sin darse cuenta, su mano sobre el teclado del portátil y aprieta una combinación de letras, números y signos que le arranca un quejido electrónico al ordenador.

Ambas se sobresaltan y reaccionan como si les acabasen de pillar haciendo algo que no deberían estar haciendo. Beca se centra en arreglar el lío que ha hecho en su Mac, Chloe respira hondo y se afianza en el colchón con las manos, tratando de calmar el alborotado latido de su corazón.

\- ¿Quieres escucharlo? – pregunta Beca, ofreciendo el auricular que le queda libre a pesar de que Chloe tiene los suyos propios, uno todavía enganchado en su oído.

\- Mejor mañana – lo pospone Chloe. No cree que sea capaz de sobrevivir a otro momento como este, no cuando todavía le duran los efectos del vino y no está en completo control de su cuerpo y mente.

Beca lo acepta sin rechistar y guarda el archivo bajo el nombre de bechloe_ 3.

Chloe suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y se deja caer en la cama con la cabeza en la dirección correcta para establecer un perímetro de seguridad entre Beca y ella, su cara enterrada en las manos.

* * *

Intenta no pensar en cómo ese mismo domingo Beca entra por la puerta de su apartamento cargada con un pack de lienzos en blanco y le obliga a dejar los libros que está estudiando para sentarse a dibujar, argumentando que no puede renunciar a algo que le proporciona tanta felicidad.

Intenta no pensar en cómo la propia Beca se ofrece a ser su modelo y se acomoda con la espalda contra las ventanas, su portátil en las piernas para poder adelantar trabajo mientras tanto, dejando que la música se filtre libremente a través de los altavoces de su Mac.

Intenta no pensar en cómo esta vez la pelea con Jesse se alarga, lo cual significa que fue algo gordo porque si no ya lo habrían solucionado a lo largo del fin de semana, hasta que el miércoles el exTreblemaker se presenta en la puerta de su apartamento y obliga a Beca a hablar con él.

Intenta no pensar en cómo, a pesar de que tiene los cascos puestos y se ha retirado a la cama de Amy, corriendo el ropero para dejarles algo de privacidad, escucha su nombre salir un par de veces en la conversación antes de subir el volumen y ahogar sus voces con música.

Intenta no pensar en cómo Jesse se marcha esa tarde sin haber arreglado las cosas con Beca.

Intenta no pensar en cómo esa noche Beca rueda hacia ella cuando supone que cree que ya está dormida y se acurruca contra su espalda, se estremece y empapa con sus lágrimas la parte trasera de su camiseta del pijama.

Intenta no pensar en cómo se despiertan a la mañana siguiente hechas un auténtico lío de extremidades y Beca ni siquiera intenta justificarse, simplemente esboza una tímida sonrisa y se levanta para ducharse.

Intenta no pensar en cómo su corazón se infla tres tallas más dentro de su jaula de huesos y músculos y las palabras vuelven a la punta de su lengua como si nunca hubiera logrado tragárselas del todo.

La palabra clave es: _intenta_.

Porque lo irónico es que Chloe lleva años sin ser capaz de renunciar a Beca porque es adicta al cóctel de emociones que despierta en su cuerpo.

Porque Beca no sabe que Chloe tiene una libreta en el bolso donde más de la mitad de las páginas en blanco están llenas de trazos de su perfil, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su mandíbula, sus manos. Los ha dibujado tanto que tiene los rasgos memorizados a fuego en la parte interior de sus párpados, pero no es tan tonta como para rechazar una oportunidad que le permite mirar fijamente a Beca durante horas.

Porque la primera vez que su nombre sale a relucir en la pelea es porque Jesse lo escupe con un tono de voz casi parecido al reproche en medio de una frase sobre algo que descubrió en el portátil de Beca, lo cual solo consigue que la DJ se ponga más a la defensiva porque siente su privacidad invadida.

Porque no puede fingir que está dormida cuando su mejor amiga está llorando en su espalda, así que gira sobre sí misma en el espacio reducido que Beca le ha dejado ahora que está presionada contra ella y la rodea con sus brazos igual que hizo un año atrás cuando la encontró llorando sola, en medio de la noche, en una cocina a oscuras.

Porque no puede explicar con precisión la forma en que su corazón se oprime cuando despierta por la mañana con el sonido infernal de la alarma y lo primero que ve nada más abrir los ojos es la cabeza despeinada de Beca, medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, piernas entrelazadas hasta el punto de que le es imposible levantarse sin despertar a la DJ.

Porque cada día le resulta más difícil aguantarse las ganas de mandar las consecuencias a la mierda y decirle a Beca que la quiere, que nunca nadie había logrado que Chloe amase y odiase al mismo tiempo partes de sí misma, y joder, que _la quiere_.

Así que, lo intenta. De verdad que lo intenta.

Pero su voluntad nunca ha sido especialmente fuerte cuando se trata de Beca Mitchell.

* * *

Un sábado, en medio de la noche, el teléfono de Chloe empieza a sonar.

En realidad, esa debería ser señal suficiente para hacerle sospechar que algo va mal, pero está demasiado adormilada cuando tantea a ciegas con su mano en su abarrotada mesilla en busca del aparato electrónico.

No piensa en qué puede significar, cuál es el motivo de que su móvil esté con el sonido puesto en primer lugar. Solo quiere silenciar el estruendo de su tono de llamada y seguir durmiendo en el calorcito acumulado bajo las mantas.

\- Apaga ese maldito trasto – musita Beca en un gruñido aplastado contra su almohada.

\- Estoy en ello – contesta Chloe, su voz rasposa y espesa.

Por fin encuentra el borde de su iPhone y lo coge con dedos débiles. El smartphone golpea su oreja cuando se le resbala al presionar el botón de responder, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirar el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¿Sí? – bosteza.

\- Chloe, soy Bruce – el hombre al otro lado de la línea habla con urgencia. Debe tener el altavoz muy pegado a la boca porque Chloe puede escuchar el crujido de cada una de sus exhalaciones aceleradas –. Necesito que vengas cuanto antes a la clínica.

Eso espabila a Chloe igual de bien que si le hubieran dado una bofetada o tirado un cubo de agua helada encima. Se incorpora como Drácula de su ataúd y prácticamente salta de la cama, tropezando cuando sus piernas se enredan con la sábana.

\- Estoy allí en quince minutos – promete mientras da vueltas sobre sus pies en busca de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos antes de ponerse el pijama.

Los ve hechos un guiñapo en el suelo bajo de la silla que tiene al lado de la cama, casi camuflados entre las sombras, y sujeta el iPhone con su mejilla y el hombro para poder usar las dos manos en meter las piernas en sus correspondientes agujeros.

\- Vale – acepta su jefe –. Ah y, Chloe – llama antes de colgar –. No va a ser bonito.

La llamada se desconecta y Chloe se queda paralizada, las manos en el elástico que acaba de colocar sobre sus caderas. Traga saliva y deja escapar una temblorosa respiración.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? – la voz adormilada de Beca llega desde el otro lado de la cama y, cuando la pelirroja asoma la cabeza por el agujero de la cabeza de su camiseta blanca, ve que se ha incorporado sobre un codo y se está frotando la cara mientras lucha por mantenerse despierta.

\- Todo está bien, tengo que ir a la clínica – le tranquiliza en un susurro.

\- ¿A estas horas?

\- Es mi sábado de estar de guardia – explica por encima del zumbido metálico que hace la cremallera de su chaqueta deportiva cuando la sube hasta la mitad de su pecho.

\- Coge mi coche – dice Beca a través de un bostezo, señalando de forma vaga con una mano sin fuerza en la dirección en la que su abrigo cuelga de detrás de la puerta.

Chloe asiente y no dice nada sobre cómo ya contaba con coger el coche, porque en metro y en medio de la noche, no habría llegado a tiempo ni de coña. Se despide de la morena lanzándole un beso, aunque le da la impresión de que Beca ya ha vuelto a quedarse dormida, y sale corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el garaje.

Se mete en el coche de un brinco, es un Honda Civic plateado de segunda mano que Beca se compró con la ayuda de su padre. Sale prácticamente quemando rueda hacia la calle. Está segura de que le caerá una multa por exceso de velocidad, pero solo puede pensar en llegar cuanto antes a la clínica.

Bate por siete minutos el tiempo de llegada aproximada que le dio a su jefe y baja tan rápido del coche que casi se le olvida echar el freno de mano y sacar las llaves del contacto. Cierra con el mando a distancia por encima de su hombro mientras empuja la puerta de la clínica con el hombro.

Las luces están encendidas y hay una familia con expresiones de máxima preocupación en la entrada. Se levantan todos de golpe de las sillas de plástico como si esperasen que fuera a anunciarles algún tipo de milagro, pero Joyce, la otra chica en prácticas, aparece al otro lado de las puertas vaivén que separan la sala de espera de la conducta propiamente dicha.

Su rostro está pálido cuando le indica a Chloe que se dé prisa.

Sin darse tiempo a prepararse mentalmente, Chloe empuja las puertas, que se abren y cierran tras ella con un _woosh_. La vista que le espera al otro lado le revuelve el estómago y hace que su garganta se cierre por completo, sin dejar entrar ni salir aire.

\- Chloe, pásame los instrumentos – ordena Bruce con seriedad.

Su tono seco saca a Chloe de su ensimismamiento y la devuelve de golpe a la acción. Solo pierde el tiempo que le lleva coger un par de guantes de látex de la caja y estirarlos sobre sus manos. Con las prisas, al tirar para encajarlos en sus dedos, uno de ellos estalla y se rompe en la zona de la muñeca, pero lo ignora y sigue adelante.

Le tiende un bisturí a su jefe cuando este se lo pide. Ahora que está de cara a la mesa de operaciones sin distracción alguna, su mirada se queda pegada en el pequeño Yorkshire de pelo corto que yace, inconsciente y con el pelo manchado de sangre, sobre la mesa metálica.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – inquiere, y sabe que su voz tiembla de forma notable, pero eso es lo último que podría preocuparle en ese momento.

\- Se escapó de casa y le atropelló un coche – le informa Joyce, igual o más afectada que Chloe –. Está muy mal...

La pelirroja echa un vistazo a las radiografías que cuelgan sobre las cajas iluminadas de la pared y ve el amasijo blanco que antes eran los huesos de su cadera y la pata trasera derecha. Empieza a respirar por la boca para evitar las ganas de vomitar y parpadea en exceso, obligándose a sí misma a mantener la compostura.

Tras media hora de tenso trabajo, consiguen detener la hemorragia interna. Sin embargo, el pobre perro está lejos de estar bien.

Chloe acompaña a Bruce de vuelta a la salita de espera de la entrada para darle las malas noticias a la familia, y mientras su jefe explica la delicada situación en la que se encuentra Royal, Chloe aleja a los niños de allí para que no tengan que escuchar las noticias con palabras tan crudas.

Cuando su jefe se lo indica, Chloe deja que los niños vuelvan con sus padres. La madre llora con fuerza mientras el padre, claramente afectado pero capaz de mantener un tono de voz suave, les cuenta de forma mucho menos explícita lo que ha ocurrido.

\- No – se niega de forma inmediata la hija de diez años.

\- Cielo, es lo mejor para Royal – intenta calmarle su padre, posando una mano en su brazo que su hija se quita de encima con una sacudida.

\- No, tiene que haber otra opción – insiste ella –. ¿Verdad? – se gira para mirar a Chloe y la pelirroja lo único que puede hacer es apartar la mirada y tragar saliva para no empezar a llorar ella también.

Se siente avergonzada. Deberían haber sido capaces de salvarle, es su trabajo. No deberían estar ahí plantados sin más opciones que ponerle a dormir para que nunca más despierte.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él – asegura Bruce con una sacudida de cabeza apenada. Lo más probable es que esté sintiendo la misma culpa que Chloe –, pero sus lesiones son muy graves. No podría andar, estaría siempre con dolores… Tendríais que mantenerle sedado para que no sufriera, y esa no es vida para un perro.

\- ¡Pero hay perros que son capaces de andar sin patas traseras? ¿Por qué no Royal? – exclama la niña.

\- Sus lesiones afectan a sus caderas y la base de su columna vertebral.

\- Se supone… – su voz se quiebra y tiembla por la emoción que sacude su menudo cuerpo con fuertes sollozos –. Se supone que tenéis que salvarle, no que matarle.

Las palabras de la niña sacuden a Chloe como si fueran dos manos que la hubieran agarrado de los hombros para balancearla bruscamente.

No es capaz de seguir allí de pie, viendo a esa familia desmoronarse por tener que poner fin voluntariamente a la vida de su mejor amigo, así que masculla una disculpa estrangulada y se apresura a volver de vuelta a la sala de consultas antes de que puedan verla romperse.

Apoya su espalda contra la fría pared y cierra los ojos. Coge una lenta bocanada de aire y empuja las lágrimas atrás. Se obliga a sí misma a aguantar un poco más. Ya no por ella, sino por la niña que va a perder a su mascota por su culpa, por la familia que llora en la recepción, por el perro que está a punto de morir sin tener idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

Se acerca al pequeño Yorkshire que sigue sedado sobre la mesa de operación. Acaricia el suave pelo de su cabeza y de detrás de sus orejas, una de las pocas zonas que no está llena de heridas ni manchada con sangre reseca.

Se da cuenta de que tiene la piel de la nariz raspada, en carne viva, y se cubre la boca con una mano para reprimir un sollozo.

Esta parte de su trabajo es algo que odia con toda su alma. La gente viene y deposita toda su fe y su confianza en ellos para que salven a sus mejores amigos, pero hay veces que no son capaces por más que se esfuercen. Hay veces que no hay forma posible de arreglar los daños sufridos.

Y nunca se vuelve más fácil.

Al cabo de lo que parece una eternidad muy breve, Bruce entra de nuevo con expresión solemne, seguido de la familia. Chloe no necesita que digan nada para saber cuál ha sido la decisión final, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que puede ver en los ojos de todos es más que suficiente.

Es un reflejo de lo que ella está sintiendo.

Dado que Joyce ha desaparecido a la trastienda, Chloe supone que para no tener que ser testigo de lo que va a ocurrir, al fin y al cabo, apenas lleva unas semanas en prácticas; ella es la encargada de preparar la inyección fatal.

Se sorbe la nariz y se gira hacia los armarios, de un azul aséptico, que cuelgan de la pared de la consulta. Abre aquel en el que están los viales con la droga que tienen que inyectarle al animal para parar su corazón. El pequeño Royal ni se dará cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

Coge el vial de cristal y una jeringuilla de la caja. Sus manos tiemblan cuando vuelca el vial para inyectar la punta de la jeringuilla a través de la membrana de plástico, y le cuesta tanto atinar con la medida exacta que Bruce se ve obligado a relevarla de su puesto.

Chloe se disculpa con una mirada silenciosa que su jefe acepta. Apoya una cálida mano en su hombro y con solo ese gesto le deja saber que no pasa nada, comprende que esté afectada por la situación.

Chloe, desde su esquina, presencia cómo la familia se despide uno a uno y entre lágrimas del pequeño Royal. Luego, abrazados unos a otros, observan cómo Bruce inserta la punta metálica de la jeringuilla en el muslo del Yorkshire

Progresivamente, como quien baja el volumen de una canción, los latidos del animal se ralentizan hasta que paran de golpe.

Una vez la familia se marcha, Joyce reaparece. Está llorando, así que lo más probable es que no andase muy lejos. Se lleva el cuerpo del Yorkshire y Chloe queda encargada de limpiar la mesa metálica y los instrumentos.

Es un alivio cuando Bruce les informa de que pueden marcharse a casa para lo que queda de noche.

Arranca el coche y emprende el camino de vuelta, pero es incapaz de deshacerse del recuerdo de Royal, de su sangre despareciendo por el desagüe. Ahora que está a solas, las lágrimas que ha sido capaz de mantener a raya en la clínica acuden todas en tropel y emborronan su vista hasta el punto de que no distingue la carretera.

Se ve obligada a echarse a un lado y frenar. Apoya la frente en el volante del coche y se cubre la boca con una mano para ahogar los sollozos, sufriendo la pérdida del animal igual que si hubiera crecido con él.

Es lo malo de ser una persona empática, el dolor de los demás te afecta como si fuera tuyo.

Al final, saca su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y presiona sobre el contacto que ya tiene guardado como favorito, escuchando con atención los pitidos de la conexión. Está a punto de colgar y volver a intentarlo, sin querer que le salte el contestador, cuando alguien responde al otro lado de la línea con un gruñido a modo de saludo.

\- Bec – murmura Chloe –. ¿Puedes…?

Es incapaz de continuar, pero escucharla llorar debe espabilar a Beca porque su voz suena mucho más alerta cuando le pregunta dónde está.

\- En frente del Dunkin' Donuts – responde de forma ahogada.

\- No te muevas de ahí – dice la DJ antes de cortar la llamada.

Chloe simplemente deja que su móvil caiga en su regazo. Siguiendo sus órdenes, ni siquiera se molesta en intentar levantar la cabeza del volante y se queda en esa posición, con el cinturón todavía puesto y rozándole en el cuello, hasta que un taxi frena al lado.

De él se baja Beca, en pijama, despeinada y con el abrigo por encima. Se acerca al coche y abre la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere con voz suave.

Chloe sacude la cabeza con un sollozo reprimido, y Beca se agacha para inclinarse en el interior del coche y depositar un beso en su sien. Le suelta el cinturón y acuna sus mejillas con delicadeza, girando su rostro hasta que la mira.

\- Necesito que te pases al otro asiento, ¿vale?

Chloe asiente y, con torpeza, trepa por encima del freno de mano y la palanca de cambios para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. Apenas es consciente de que Beca le vuelve a abrochar el cinturón, ni de que arranca el coche.

Se ha quedado sumida en una especie de trance en el que lo único que ve es el cuerpo herido y sin vida de Royal. Lo único que escucha es el reproche en la voz de la niña.

No sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando Beca le indica que se siente, se da cuenta de que ya están de vuelta en su apartamento. Se deja caer en su cama y se hace una bola sobre las mantas.

\- ¿Puedes contarme qué ha pasado? – pregunta la morena, apartando con una caricia mechones cobrizos que se habían quedado pegados a una mejilla húmeda.

\- Una familia... Trajeron a su perro. Lo habían… atropellado – relata Chloe de forma algo inconexa ya que su voz se entrecorta de vez en cuando –. No pudimos… Tuvimos que… – niega con la cabeza y una nueva oleada de lágrimas cae de sus ojos.

\- Oh, Chlo – suspira Beca llena de compasión.

Se quita las deportivas con los pies y se tumba junto a Chloe en la cama. Abre sus brazos en una invitación silenciosa que Chloe ya sabe interpretar a la perfección y no pierde el tiempo en arrastrarse hasta que puede hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su mejor amiga e inhalar su tranquilizador perfume a lavanda.

Beca la acuna contra ella y deposita un beso en la línea de su frente.

\- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la niña – susurra Chloe, desolada –. Estaba tan… _decepcionada_.

\- No fue vuestra culpa – le recuerda Beca.

\- Para ella sí.

\- Eso es solo porque estaba dolida, en realidad sabe que hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis por salvar a su perro.

\- ¿Y si no…?

Pero Beca no la deja terminar. Tira de sus hombros hasta que la obliga a salir de su escondite y la fija en el sitio con una mirada firme llena de determinación.

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – prohíbe.

\- Pero… – intenta Chloe de nuevo.

\- No, Chlo. Fíjate cómo estás, ¿de veras crees que esta es la reacción de alguien que no ha intentado hacer todo lo posible para evitar que ese pobre perro muriese?

La pelirroja no tiene nada con lo que rebatir ese argumento, así que asiente con la esperanza de que Beca le permita volver a su escondite. La DJ la suelta con un suspiro y se readapta a la posición de forma que pueda abrazar a Chloe contra ella.

\- No fue vuestra culpa – repite de forma apenas audible.

Pero Chloe la escucha perfectamente. Las palabras rebotan por el interior de su pecho y encienden una llama que, poco a poco, va derritiendo el hielo que se había instalado ahí dentro.

\- Gracias por venir a por mí – rompe el silencio con su susurro a pesar de que no está del todo segura de que Beca no se haya quedado ya dormida.

\- Siempre, ya lo sabes – murmura de vuelta, apretándola contra su cuerpo un centímetro más para estar imposiblemente más cerca.

Chloe puede notar cada una de las palabras contra su omóplato y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cansada que permanece en su rostro hasta horas más tarde de que el sueño la venza. Puede que también se deba a que, inconscientemente, es plenamente consciente de que Beca no la suelta en ningún momento de la noche.

* * *

Beca deja escapar un gruñido frustrado y empuja su portátil lejos de ella, todo lo que puede sin tirarlo de la mini mesa. Se quita los auriculares de las orejas con un gesto brusco y los lanza sobre el teclado del Mac sin cuidado alguno.

Es suficiente para desviar la atención de Chloe del dibujo de la anatomía de un perro que lleva media hora intentando memorizar. Sus cejas se arquean por la sorpresa, Beca trata _siempre_ su equipo con el mayor de los cuidados.

\- ¿Todo bien por ahí? – pregunta con suavidad.

Beca da un brinco al escuchar su voz, como si por un momento se le hubiera olvidado que no estaba sola en el apartamento a pesar de que llevan todo el día juntas, atrapadas en casa por una fuerte tormenta de verano.

La lluvia golpea con fuerza las ventanas, azotada contra el cristal por el aire que silba en la calle y hace que los árboles del parque de la esquina se zarandeen de tal forma que Chloe se ha preguntado varias veces en lo que va de día cómo no ha conseguido todavía arrancarlos de raíz.

\- Sí – musita Beca entre dientes, el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa fija en la pantalla de su Mac.

Chloe ladea la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

Es tan obvio que hay algo que está molestando a la DJ, por mucho que se empeñe en insistir que está bien. Lleva una semana de un humor de perros y el tiempo no ha ayudado a mejorar la situación. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, se ha pasado toda la tarde bufándole a su ordenador.

Con un suspiro resignado, Chloe deposita su libro en la cama y se arrastra por ella hasta que se levanta de un bote. Se acerca con pasos tentativos a su mejor amiga y posa una mano sobre un hombro tan tenso que parece piedra bajo sus dedos.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre o piensas seguir fingiendo que todo va bien? – lo comenta con un tono que da a entender que no se va a molestar si Beca escoge la segunda opción, aunque preferiría que se sincerase para poder ayudarla.

La morena se desinfla y sus hombros se hunden bajo las manos de Chloe.

\- No es nada… – intenta excusarse, pero Chloe, a pesar de haberse prometido a sí misma ser comprensiva, emite un sonido de incredulidad que hace que Beca se interrumpa bruscamente. Sus hombros vuelven a tensarse.

Chloe se muerde el labio y debate su siguiente paso. Decide inclinarse sobre Beca y se asoma por un lateral de forma que puede ver su perfil: la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera de la habitación, la mandíbula cuadrada, la actitud terca y cerrada.

Alza una mano, que convierte en un puño, y golpea en el aire al lado de la cabeza de Beca tres veces como si estuviera llamando a una puerta invisible.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – inquiere la DJ con el ceño fruncido, echando la cabeza hacia un lado para alejarse por miedo a que Chloe calcule mal y le termine dando un puñetazo.

\- Estoy golpeando tus murallas – explica tranquilamente –. Encontraré una entrada más pronto o más tarde – le advierte.

Los labios estirados de Beca se fruncen como si estuviera resistiendo las ganas de sonreír. Pone los ojos en blanco, pero hasta ese gesto tan típico suyo carece de su usual sarcasmo silencioso.

Chloe devuelve ambas manos sobre los tensos músculos de los hombros de Beca, que ha empezado a masajear de forma distraída, y les da un suave apretón en una muestra de apoyo. La DJ se rinde, suspirando, y todo su cuerpo parece perder la fuerza cuando el aire abandona sus pulmones.

\- Es esta maldita canción – se queja con un gruñido agotado, haciendo un vago gesto con su mano izquierda hacia la pantalla encendida de su portátil –. No consigo que suene como quiero que suene.

Chloe deja escapar un "mmhh" pensativo cuando sus ojos se alzan y ve el programa de música con el que su mejor amiga lleva peleándose todo el día. Algo le dice que su enfado va mucho más allá que una canción que no consigue rematar, pero se dice a sí misma que mejor ir pasito a pasito.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – se ofrece. Beca echa hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirar a la pelirroja que está de pie tras su espalda, y sus labios se tuercen en una mueca contemplativa llena de duda –. Ah, venga, Becs. Sabes que no voy a ir a gritarlo en Twitter o Facebook… Además, solía ayudarte todo el rato con los arreglos para las Bellas – le recuerda ladeando la cabeza con expectación.

La morena parece meditarlo un poco más, pero Chloe sabe que ha ganado en cuanto los hombros que descansan bajo sus manos se encogen de manera casi imperceptible. Esboza una enorme sonrisa, porque siempre le hace ilusión escuchar algo creado por Beca, y se sienta en una de las sillas vacías.

Beca recoge los cascos que tiró encima del teclado y se los ofrece a Chloe, quien se cubre las orejas con ellos y amortigua el sonido de la tormenta que ruge contra las ventanas. Hunde las manos dentro de las mangas de su sudadera, que le queda dos tallas más grande, y descansa los codos sobre la mini mesa. Apoya su barbilla en sus puños, a la espera.

Beca pulsa la barra espaciadora y su portátil empieza a emitir una especie de escala ascendente de notas que suenan como si alguien estuviera golpeando un xilófono con sus batutas. Es una música etérea, que flota en el aire con la consistencia de motas de polvo iluminadas por rayos de sol.

 _Hold me close tonight until you start to know the truth_

 _Shut your lips before I spill my heart and soul to you_

Chloe se sorprende, porque no es para nada el estilo de Beca. La DJ suele recurrir más a bases electrónicas, a jugar con el sintetizador para arrancarle todo tipo de sonidos. Le gustan las melodías con ritmos pesados compuestos por un millar de elementos, y la música que Chloe está escuchando ahora mismo es todo lo contrario.

Hay una base electrónica, pero es tan suave que queda prácticamente ahogada por la voz del cantante. Parece música de ascensor, o la típica música chill out que te pondría un masajista para que te relajes mientras trabaja tus músculos.

 _Stay quiet_

 _Be my love_

 _This silence, burns me up_

Es un rollo muy distinto a lo que Beca suele hacer, pero es bastante parecido a la música que le gusta Chloe. Es una canción que no habría desentonado en un disco de The 1975, y se pregunta si la DJ se ha inspirado en una de sus bandas favoritas para crear el estilo de esta canción o si, por el contrario, ha sido por exigencias del autor.

Cierra los ojos cuando empieza el trozo de la canción en la que la voz distorsionada del cantante cuenta que está atrapado dentro de su cabeza y se siente bastante jodido. Deja de reposar su barbilla sobre sus puños para pasar a sujetar los auriculares contra sus oídos, moviendo la cabeza con cada golpe de la base electrónica.

 _I needed love, you needed me_

 _If this ain't the old us, then what the fuck we gon' be_

 _Stressed out all day, in my head all night_

 _Trying make some sense of these same fucking fights_

Los ojos de Chloe se abren de par en par cuando escucha ese verso y lanza una fugaz mirada a su mejor amiga.

Beca está sentada en su silla, ligeramente encorvada hacia delante con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, como si el peso del mundo reposase sobre sus hombros. Mantiene sus ojos inmóviles, su mirada gacha clavada en un punto indefinido de la mesa de esa manera que se nota que es deliberada. Su labio inferior está blanco alrededor de donde sus dientes se hunden en la carne.

 _Holding on_

 _Loving from afar_

 _You're the one_

 _Making this so hard_

La melodía se corta abruptamente cuando termina la canción, pero Chloe tarda por lo menos dos segundos más en reaccionar y deslizar los cascos de encima de sus oídos. Los deposita en la mini mesa con calma y delicadeza, usando el tiempo para disimular lo rápido que su cabeza está funcionando.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Beca con un carraspeo cuando el silencio se alarga innecesariamente.

\- Oh, um… – exclama Chloe, pillada por sorpresa por esa llamada de atención. Se rasca la nuca y recoge ondas pelirrojas detrás de sus orejas –. La canción está genial, Becs. Perfecta incluso. No necesita ningún retoque más – le asegura.

Pero la morena no parece nada convencida. Chasquea la lengua y el sonido suena casi decepcionado, o reprobatorio.

Chloe sabe que tiene que plantear su siguiente pregunta con tacto extremo, así que cuando habla, su voz es suave y tentativa:

\- ¿Te has parado a pensar en que quizá el problema no esté en la canción? – Turbulento azul medianoche se alza de golpe para clavarse en azul bebé y Chloe continúa con cuidado –. ¿Es posible que te irrite tanto por lo que dice, y no por cómo suena?

Beca frunce el ceño y parece absolutamente perdida un segundo hasta que su rostro se aclara. Traga saliva y aparta la mirada, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Chloe ha visto perfectamente el momento en el que ha vuelto a subir sus murallas, son una sombra que apaga el azul oscuro de sus ojos, que causa que su mandíbula se cuadre y sus hombros se tensen.

Es uno de los muchos patrones que Chloe tiene más que memorizados.

Suspira y arrastra su silla por el suelo de la cocina hasta que sus rodillas rozan el muslo desnudo de Beca. Ambas llevan sudaderas, pero con pantalones cortos de deporte, en una contradicción que más de una vez han criticado cuando la ven en películas o algún reality show.

Se inclina hacia delante, descansando sus antebrazos en sus piernas. Observa sus dedos jugar entre sí en el aire, entrelazándose y separándose en una especie de pilla pilla, mientras piensa en cómo abordar el tema sin provocar que Beca se marche dando un portazo.

\- Sé que se supone que es algo de lo que no deberíamos habernos dado cuenta… – comienza, lenta y suave –. Pero, cielo, a estas alturas es un secreto a voces.

Alza la mirada hacia Beca, quien ha subido sus piernas al asiento de la silla y las rodea con sus brazos contra su pecho, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

\- Tú y Jesse estáis teniendo problemas, no pasa nada. Lleváis, ¿cuántos? – mira hacia el techo, contando mentalmente hacia atrás –, ¿cuatro años?

\- Cinco – murmura Beca contra la piel de sus rodillas.

\- Cinco años – se corrige Chloe –. Es mucho tiempo, es normal encontrar algunos baches– le asegura con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No es un simple bache – suspira la morena sacudiendo la cabeza en una negación apesadumbrada.

El corazón de Chloe se para un segundo y después se lanza a un sprint mortal contra sus costillas. Traga saliva con algo de dificultad, porque es como si la impresión que le ha causado la declaración de su mejor amiga hubiera adquirido forma física y se hubiera instalado sobre su garganta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta con la boca seca.

Mira atentamente a Beca, registra cada uno de sus movimientos y sus respiraciones. Su cuerpo está tenso, su rostro contraído, y Chloe no sabe qué ha hecho Jesse está vez, pero se teme que quizá no haya vuelta atrás.

\- Quiero decir que Jesse se va – espeta Beca de golpe –. Se marcha a los putos Los Ángeles.

Baja las piernas con tanta rapidez que Chloe tiene que incorporarse hasta tocar con su espalda el respaldo de la silla. Evita por los pelos ser golpeada en la cara por una rodilla.

La DJ se pasa una mano por el rostro y la alza hasta su pelo, alborotándolo en una clara señal de que está tan alterada como ahora lucen sus mechones castaños. Su mano se crispa en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y se pasea en círculos de un lado a otro de la cocina.

Uno de los músculos de su mandíbula tiembla cuando aprieta los dientes.

\- Le han ofrecido un puesto en una empresa de Hollywood y, de nuevo, ha dicho que sí sin siquiera tener la decencia de consultarme primero – continúa explicando Beca –. Se marcha a principios de Julio.

Chloe simplemente se queda en silencio. No sabe qué decir. Una vez más, no ha visto algo así venir. La primera vez ya fue suficientemente sorprendente, pero que ocurra una segunda vez es… ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que pase? ¿Una entre un millón?

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Me lo dijo la semana pasada.

No especifica el día, pero Chloe sabe inmediatamente cuándo pasó. Lo sabe porque llegó casi sin aliento a la puerta después de subir corriendo por las escaleras para ganar una tonta apuesta que hizo con Amy, y cuando la australiana salió del ascensor, musitando toda una serie de improperios por haber perdido, escucharon las voces.

Voces alzadas que venían del interior de su apartamento. Las voces de Jesse y Beca.

Compartió una mirada con Amy y, sin decir palabra alguna, ambas giraron sobre los talones de sus zapatos y cogieron el ascensor para ir a tomar algo y darle tiempo a la parejita de solucionar las cosas. Lo cual pensaron que había sucedido porque, al volver dos horas más tarde, encontraron el apartamento vacío y Beca pasó la noche fuera.

\- ¿Dónde dormiste esa noche?

Beca deja de andar y desvía la mirada, avergonzada.

\- En el sofá del estudio – confiesa en un murmullo –. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar…

Chloe mueve la cabeza en un asentimiento distraído. Se siente mareada por el torbellino de emociones que se ha desatado en su pecho, y los círculos que Beca recorre de lado a lado en la cocina no ayudan.

Solo queda una pregunta por hacer:

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Beca se frena a mitad de una de sus vueltas y se gira para mirar a Chloe.

La pelirroja espera ver lágrimas. Espera ver la misma angustia e incertidumbre que sumió el rostro de su mejor amiga en sombras la noche que llegó a la casa de las Bellas y la encontró llorando sola y a oscuras en la cocina. Espera que venga en busca del consuelo de su abrazo y de sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

Pero en el rostro de Beca no hay nada eso. Sus ojos arden con un fuego alimentado por la rabia que ha convertido sus manos en dos puños al lado de su cuerpo. La misma rabia que hace que su mandíbula esté apretada.

No es su típico enfado, porque Chloe, que es una experta en todo lo que tiene que ver con Beca Mitchell, es capaz de ver el dolor que oculta la rabia. Es como la capa de lodo que reposa en el fondo de un lago y que, cuando algo altera su plana superficie, causa que se levanten nubes oscuras que enturbian el agua.

Chloe ha visto esto antes, es un estado emocional que aprendió a vincular con el padre de Beca. Era como a veces solía volver la morena de las comidas familiares en casa del Dr. Mitchell y Sheila, aun cuando todavía estaban resolviendo todos los asuntos pendientes que tenían entre ellos.

\- Ahora nada – responde Beca con una frialdad que pretende ocultar lo que esta noticia le está haciendo sentir de verdad.

Chloe suspira y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? – inquiere con una ceja arqueada, escéptica.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Chloe? – el estallido de emoción de Beca casi hace sonreír a Chloe, porque esto es precisamente lo que estaba buscando. La morena se gira completamente hacia ella con los brazos extendidos a los lados –. Se va a ir a la otra punta del país y, una vez más, no se le ha ocurrido comentármelo hasta que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Chloe no dice nada, simplemente se limita a observar desde su silla cómo Beca retoma sus vueltas por la cocina mientras lo echa todo fuera, todas las emociones que lleva guardándose una semana y que la estaban comiendo por dentro.

\- Me pidió que me fuera con él. Me dijo que, al fin y al cabo, ir a Los Ángeles siempre había sido mi sueño, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo dejarlo todo solo porque él me lo pida? – pregunta de forma retórica.

Coge una agitada respiración y se pasa una mano por la cara, parada en medio de la cocina. La luz halógena del techo tiñe su piel de una palidez distinta a la suya habitual, una que resulta casi enfermiza y proyecta largas sombras bajo sus ojos.

\- Ahora que, por fin, tras un año de retocar pistas, me han asignado un artista para que le produzca el EP entero con _total libertad_ – exclama señalando su pecho –; ahora se supone que debo ir a mi jefa y decirle: oye, ahora que empieza lo bueno de verdad creo que me voy a ir al otro puto lado del país y empezar de cero otra vez. ¿Por qué? Ah, porque mi novio ha tomado la decisión _sin consultarme_ y ahora me toca _joderme_ e irme con él.

Chloe suspira y niega con la cabeza. Es el momento de intervenir, antes de que Beca se lleve a sí misma a una espiral de resentimiento de la que no será capaz de salir con tanta facilidad con la que ha caído.

Ya le pasó con su padre, Chloe va a permitir que le pase con Jesse también.

\- Claro que no vas a dejar tu vida por irte con él – le apoya con voz calmada y tranquilizadora, un fuerte contraste al sarcasmo y la rabia que hacen temblar la de Beca –. Solo digo que… Lleváis cinco años juntos, hay otras opciones. ¿Y vuestros planes de futuro? ¿Y eso de ser los próximos en casarse? – presiona. Las palabras saben a veneno en su boca y tiene que resistir las ganas de levantarse e ir a lavarse los dientes.

Por qué exactamente está volviendo a hacer de abogada del diablo, no lo sabe. No tiene ni la más remota idea. Su cabeza le grita una cosa, pero su corazón tira de ella en la dirección opuesta, y Chloe no sabe a quién escuchar, qué camino seguir.

Solo sabe dos cosas: que, una vez más, se ha vuelto a encontrar en una comprometida situación que la deja entre la espada y la pared; y que se sentiría tremendamente culpable y nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma si no intentase al menos hacer entrar a Beca en razón y ver las cosas con perspectiva.

La DJ chasquea la lengua.

\- ¿El futuro que Jesse también decidió sin consultarme? ¿Te refieres a ese futuro? – deja escapar una risa seca y sarcástica. Una de sus cejas se arquea cuando sacude la cabeza y se gira para mirar a Chloe –. Yo nunca dije que quisiera casarme, ¿sabes? No lo hemos hablado _ni una sola vez_ desde que empezamos a salir.

Chloe no puede ocultar su obvia sorpresa.

\- Pero, en la boda de CR…

\- No sé de dónde coño salió eso – interrumpe Beca –. Simplemente asumió que me querría casar con él, igual que asumió que lo dejaría todo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces para irme a Los Ángeles, e igual que asumió cuando me vine a Nueva York que viviría con él – enumera, y por la forma en que está hablando, da a entender que estos son solo un pequeño número de ejemplos en un mar formado por muchos más.

Se hace el silencio en el pequeño apartamento. Mientras Chloe intenta hacerse a la idea de que la relación entre Beca y Jesse no era, por lo menos no este último año, tan ideal como la habían hecho parecer, ya fuera una decisión consciente o algo completamente accidental.

Tratándose de Beca y conociendo lo celosa que es de su vida privada, Chloe está bastante segura de que no fue todo un gran plan para tenerles engañados, sino que simplemente Beca prefiere guardarse sus problemas para sí misma.

Problemas que, a juzgar por la rabia acumulada de su mejor amiga, eran muchos.

\- Jesse tiene en su cabeza esta especie de… de… _película_ montada – la DJ agita dos manos en el aire a ambos lados de su cabeza –, sobre cómo quería que fuera nuestra vida, como quería que fuera _yo_. Siempre intentó cambiarme para que fuera como el yo ideal que se había imaginado, y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió pararse a preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo.

Chloe siempre había tenido esa impresión, que Jesse estaba intentando llenar con Beca unos zapatos que le venían algo grandes, que en realidad estaba buscando una chica perfecta sacada de una de las películas con las que estaba tan obsesionado.

Pero siempre pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas provocadas por la envidia, no que tuviera un fundamento real.

Descubrir que tenía razón desde el principio ha trastocado su mundo igual que si una mano enorme hubiera aparecido en el universo de repente y le hubiera dado un golpe a su eje central, dejándolo torcido en medio del vacío.

Esa es la sensación que tiene Chloe en su estómago: un enorme vacío.

\- Entonces… ¿Habéis roto? – pregunta con voz pastosa por lo seca que tiene la boca.

Pasa un largo minuto en el que Beca no reacciona de ninguna forma ni da señal alguna de haber escuchado la pregunta, y Chloe, con lo fuerte que late su corazón y el zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos, tiene la sensación de que no se le ha escuchado por encima del rugir de la tormenta.

Pero, al final, la morena deja escapar un suspiro con el que sus hombros se hunden hacia delante y los encoge un par de centímetros. Se acerca hasta su silla y se deja caer en ella en completa derrota.

\- No lo sé – admite quedamente, su cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo de la cocina –. No sé en qué estado se encuentra nuestra relación.

\- Deberías hablar con Jesse, aclarar las cosas…

Pero Chloe no ha terminado su frase y Beca ya está negando con la cabeza.

\- No quiero hablar con él.

\- Bec, en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. Has dicho que se marcha a principios de julio, si el tiempo lo permite, eso es en menos de dos semanas ya.

\- Chloe… – advierte la DJ en casi un gruñido.

\- No puedes dejar que se vaya a Los Ángeles estando las cosas así – insiste.

\- He dicho que no quiero hablar con él, ¿vale? – espeta Beca levantándose de golpe.

Sus ojos furiosos se clavan en Chloe, esperando la misma reacción que consigue en otra gente cuando lanza esa mirada, pero la pelirroja no se deja intimidar. Ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos en señal de desafío.

Abre la boca para rebatir, sin embargo, su oportunidad nunca se presenta. La puerta del apartamento se abre de golpe, sobresaltándolas, y al otro lado aparece Amy chorreando agua y con un paraguas roto en la mano.

\- No salgáis a la calle – aconseja con un resoplido de alivio –. Es el fin del mundo ahí fuera – señala con el paraguas hacia las ventanas.

Se sacude como un perro, salpicando gotas de agua en todas direcciones, y deja el paraguas roto en el suelo del pasillo. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella parece darse cuenta por primera vez de que ha interrumpido algo y frunce el ceño, confusa por la tensión que espesa el aire.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta, tentativa.

\- No – se apresura a decir Beca –. Absolutamente nada.

Le lanza una mirada de advertencia Chloe, obligándola a callarse, y la pelirroja acepta con algo de reticencia.

* * *

Esa noche, Chloe es incapaz de dormir.

El viento sigue batiendo la lluvia contra las ventanas. Puede escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Amy en su cama a unos pasos de distancia, y las profundas respiraciones de Beca a su lado. El calor que irradia la morena no es suficiente para calentar a Chloe, que tiene la sensación de que se ha quedado congelada de forma permanente.

La realidad cae sobre ella con toda la fuerza de una pesa de doscientos quilos e impide que sea capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar al techo.

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, trazan las sombras en movimiento que se dibujan en la pintura blanca. No son más que los torrentes de agua que resbalan por el cristal de las ventanas, iluminados por la luz de la calle, pero se asemejan a lágrimas que caen incesantemente. Por algún motivo, le hacen pensar en Beca.

Antes, no era del todo consciente de las consecuencias de su conversación con la morena. Es en este momento de falsa calma, porque Chloe sabe que únicamente precede a la tormenta que van a ser los próximos meses, en los que por fin parece darse cuenta de lo que significa la noticia de Jesse.

Para Beca, para Chloe, para _ellas_.

Cuando el reloj da las tres de la madrugada y marcan cuatro horas dando vueltas en la cama para intentar quedarse dormida, se rinde con un resoplido silencioso. Se quita la sábana de encima de las piernas con una mano e, intentando que el colchón no se mueva mucho, se levanta.

Descalza, sus pies se deslizan sin hacer el más mínimo ruido sobre el frío mármol del suelo de la cocina. Un bostezo la interrumpe cuando abre un armario en busca de una infusión que le ayude a relajar la mente, y aprovecha a hacer estallar su columna vertebral al estirarse a coger una taza limpia.

Enciende uno de los fogones tras abrir el gas y coloca la pesada tetera, llena de agua, encima de las llamas. Las lenguas azules del fuego lamen la base metálica de la tetera y Chloe las observa, sumida en una especie de hipnosis de la que solo sale una vez empieza a escuchar el suave burbujeo del agua hirviendo.

Gira la manilla del gas hasta que el fuego se apaga con un _pof_ y aparta rápidamente la tetera del calor. No quiere que empiece a silbar y despierte a Amy y Beca. Vierte agua ardiendo dentro de la taza, en la que ya ha metido la pequeña bolsita con hierbas, y la reacción entre los dos elementos causa que el líquido se tiña poco a poco de amarillo.

Se lleva la taza caliente con ella a la mini mesa. Con actitud distraída, vuelca dos cucharadas de azúcar en la infusión, oscureciendo el amarillo hasta que casi se vuelve marrón.

Siente que alguien ha presionado el botón de pausa que ha provocado que su mundo deje de girar sobre su eje de golpe. Y Chloe, que no estaba ni de lejos preparada para la repentina falta de movimiento, ha tropezado y salido despedida hacia delante sin ningún punto de equilibrio.

Su mundo ahora no es nada más que una bola suspendida en el aire con un eje torcido que hace que todo esté trastocado. Todo aquello que Chloe aprendió de pequeña y tenía como seguro e inamovible, verdades universales que le habían enseñado en el colegio, ahora descubre que nada sigue siendo como era antes.

Así era como pensaba de Beca y Jesse: como algo seguro e inamovible.

Lleva enamorada de Beca aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que la morena ha estado con el Treblemaker, desde mayo del 2013. Y como sus sentimientos por la DJ parecían permanentes, se ayudó a convivir con ellos repitiéndose siempre lo que creía ser una verdad universal: Beca y Jesse son algo seguro e inamovible.

Cada vez que creía ver algo en los ojos de Beca que le daba esperanzas de que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, cada vez que sentía que se iba a volver loca por esa sensación de posibilidad que se expandía por su pecho como las raíces de una ortiga, cada vez que notaba que sus pies se despegaban de la tierra.

Se miraba a sí misma en un espejo y se repetía una y otra vez esa verdad universal: Beca y Jesse son algo seguro e inamovible.

Pero, al parecer, estaba bastante equivocada. No son ni lo uno ni lo otro, y Chloe no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Dos manos entran en su desenfocado campo de visión y vuelve a la realidad con un parpadeo sobresaltado. Alza la mirada de la infusión que seguía haciendo girar con movimientos distraídos de su muñeca y ve que Amy se ha unido a ella en la mini mesa.

Lleva el antifaz que usa para proteger sus ojos de la luz apoyado en la frente y la goma elástica tira de su pelo hasta crear una extraña protuberancia alrededor de su cabeza, como si llevase una corona de rulos.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – es lo primero que dice Chloe con un susurro cascado. Se limpia la garganta, porque después de horas sin hablar, tiene la voz desentrenada.

\- Sí, pero solo porque estás pensando tan alto que casi son gritos – responde Amy. Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y cruza sus brazos encima de la mesa –. Te ha dicho lo de Jesse, ¿huh?

Chloe está demasiado cansada como para ocultar su sorpresa y la ligera traición que le pincha en el corazón al ver que, aparentemente, ha sido la última en enterarse.

\- ¿Beca te lo ha contado?

\- No – ríe la australiana con una sacudida de cabeza –, sus mensajes lo hicieron – abre la boca y le guiña un ojo en un gesto de complicidad algo teatral.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Tienes que dejar de cotillear en las cosas de los demás! – sisea la reprimenda y le da un manotazo en el bíceps, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Beca sigue durmiendo profundamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la aplaca extendiendo ambas manos en el aire. Su expresión muestra arrepentimiento, pero Chloe no se lo cree ni por un segundo –. Estoy trabajando en ello – su promesa se ve rápidamente descartada a un lado cuando Amy se inclina sobre la mesa con expresión conspiratoria –. ¿Qué te parece la noticia, eh? Es bien gordo.

\- Tan gordo que no sé si serán capaces de recuperarse de esto – musita Chloe con la mirada gacha.

La mano que tiene alrededor de la taza está empezando a enfriarse, lo que significa que la infusión también está perdiendo su calor y todavía no le ha dado ni el primer sorbo. Coge la cucharilla y la usa para sacar la bolsa de hierbas, escurriendo el líquido antes de dejarla sobre la superficie de la mini mesa.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – inquiere Amy, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Chloe frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza, claramente confundida con la dirección que está tomando la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo es eso bueno, Amy?

\- Ugh, venga, Chloe – se queja en voz baja –. No te hagas la inocente, ese juego lo inventé yo – se señala a sí misma con un dedo índice con actitud algo petulante. Al ver que Chloe continúa sin entender a qué se refiere, Amy suspira y adopta una actitud seria que resulta casi escalofriante –. Mira, no hace falta que finjas conmigo, ¿vale?

Sus ojos verdes están firmemente clavados en el azul bebé de Chloe, y parecen casi marrones en la semioscuridad de la cocina, solo iluminada por la luz de las farolas que se filtra a través de las ventanas. Están llenos de compasión, pero sin el brillo travieso o despectivo que caracteriza a la australiana.

Cuando Amy alarga una mano a través de la mesa para posarla sobre el brazo de Chloe en una caricia, la pelirroja casi tiene la impresión de que en algún momento se ha quedado dormida encima de la mini mesa y todo esto no es más que el producto de una alucinación.

\- Sé lo de Beca – confiesa Amy.

La mandíbula de Chloe se descuelga sin que ella tenga control alguno sobre la acción. Durante un par de segundos solo es capaz de parpadear y emitir una serie de sonidos inconexos que pretenden ser palabras.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Cómo…?

Amy bufa una risa silenciosa y retira su mano para volver a cruzarla sobre la mesa con su otro brazo.

\- No eres tan buena ocultándolo como crees – dice –. Hay veces que hasta un ciego podría verlo.

Eso manda a Chloe con una bonita patada en el culo al interior de una espiral de pánico. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y se lleva una mano a la garganta en un tic nervioso que adquirió después de semanas soportando el dolor constante de los nódulos hasta cada vez que respiraba.

(Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de cómo ojos azul medianoche parpadean en la oscuridad, desorientados y adormilados, tras haberse despertado por susurros incesantes.)

\- ¿Beca…? – pregunta Chloe de forma nada coherente mirando por encima del hombro a la figura durmiente de su mejor amiga, pero Amy lo entiende de todos modos y la tranquiliza con una negativa.

\- Beca no lo sabe, está más allá de la ceguera – sonríe de manera un tanto incrédula y el brillo travieso vuelve a sus ojos –. Creo que es la persona más densa que conozco, y he tenido la desgracia de conocer a Emily, así que ya es decir…

Chloe chasca la lengua con desaprobación, como cada vez que Amy hace algún comentario burlándose de la Heredera.

\- Por favor no le digas nada – suplica Chloe, tan desesperada que todo su cuerpo se inclina sobre la mini mesa y sus manos se agitan en el aire sin llegar a tocar a Amy –. Sé que es tu mejor amiga y no querrás tener secretos con ella, créeme, yo tampoco – apoya una mano sobre su pecho en una pose afectada –, pero necesito tiempo…

\- Vale, vale – la frena Amy –. Relaja la raja, pelirroja. Tengo fama de no saber guardar secretos y no sé por qué, los que cuento son solo una pequeña parte de todas las cosas que sé – su sonrisa se tuerce con picardía y mueve las cejas de forma sugerente –. Pero tranquila, no le diré nada a Beca.

\- Gracias, Ams – murmura, claramente aliviada.

La australiana se encoge de hombros para indicar que no es necesario que se lo agradezca y se levanta de la silla para volver a la cama. Chloe sigue su ejemplo y va al fregadero para volcar los restos de infusión fría por el desagüe.

\- ¿Chloe? – llama Amy. Tiene una mano ya tirando el antifaz para ponérselo sobre los ojos, solo está esperando a decir sus últimas palabras –. No esperes una eternidad para contárselo – aconseja casi con ternura –. Te mereces ser feliz.

Chloe asiente para mostrar que la ha escuchado, porque no se ve capaz de hablar sin romperse ahí mismo. Coge una temblorosa respiración, observando cómo Amy termina de cubrirse los ojos con el antifaz y se deja caer de plancha sobre la cama, que se queja del impacto con un crujido del somier.

Chloe utiliza una táctica mucho más suave para tumbarse, intentando mover lo mínimo el colchón para no despertar a Beca. La DJ tiene ahora prácticamente la cara entera enterrada en la almohada y su espalda se mueve con cada una de sus profundas respiraciones.

El momento que ha compartido con Amy se siente casi surrealista, y la sensación acompaña a Chloe hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la australiana actúa con total normalidad durante el desayuno, sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa, un guio o una mirada cómplice, como si esa conversación en medio de la noche nunca hubiera tenido lugar, Chloe empieza a dudar de si fue real o todo un producto de su mente delirante por el cansancio.

* * *

\- Bec – susurra, agitando con suavidad el hombro de la morena –. Beca – insiste con un poco más de fuerza.

Su mejor amiga deja escapar un gruñido e inmediatamente su rostro se convierte en una mueca de dolor. Abre los ojos con un parpadeo pesado y espeso, como si le estuviera costando un montón de esfuerzo, y guiña cuando la luz fluorescente de la cocina le da en la cara.

Sube una mano para protegerse y gira hasta ponerse de costado, hecha una bola bajo las mantas.

\- Bec, ¿estás bien? – inquiere Chloe, preocupada.

Le ha parecido raro que Beca no se haya despertado cuando le ha sonado la alarma, y por la noche le dio la impresión de que estaba irradiando más calor del normal, hasta el punto de que Chloe se planteó varias veces dormir en el suelo después de despertarse sudando como si acabase de correr una maratón, pero lo desestimó sin pensar mucho en ello para seguir durmiendo.

Ahora, sin embargo, tiene la sospecha de que Beca está _algo_ enferma.

\- ¿Eh? – la morena deja escapar la pregunta, desorientada. Traga saliva, como si tuviera la boca muy seca, y de nuevo todo su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor –. ¿Qué hora es?

Su voz suena cascada, y por cómo le silba la nariz cada vez que intenta respirar, solo para darse cuenta de que no puede y coger aire por la boca, parece que lleva cincuenta años fumándose un paquete entero de cigarrillos a diario.

Chloe tuerce la boca y posa el dorso de su mano en la frente de su mejor amiga.

\- Bec, estás ardiendo – observa –. Deberías quedarte hoy en casa.

Pero la morena ya está negando con la cabeza y, con gestos torpes y pesados, da patadas con los pies para desenredarse del capullo que ha formado a su alrededor con las mantas en los quince minutos que hace que Chloe se ha despertado.

\- No, no – rechaza con voz mocosa. Intenta carraspear para librarse de ese efecto, pero solo consigue lanzarse directa a un violento ataque de tos que la tiene luchando por coger aire –. Estoy bien – jadea cuando se recupera lo suficiente como para hablar –. Puedo ir a trabajar perfec…

Su frase queda interrumpida por otro ataque de tos. Se lleva una mano a la garganta y se masajea las amígdalas mientras intenta calmar los espasmos que sacuden su pecho, un acto reflejo de su cuerpo para expulsar los mocos que le impiden respirar.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad – murmura Beca con voz rota y expresión de dolor. Esta vez, sin embargo, ni siquiera intenta levantarse de la cama y sus protestas son débiles.

\- Oh sí, ya veo lo bien que estás – comenta Chloe con diversión en la voz, cejas arqueadas y brazos cruzados.

Sabe que Beca es una cabezota cuando se trata de su salud y de aceptar que quizá no se encuentra tan maravillosamente como quiere hacer creer. Ya le tocó lidiar con este lado de la DJ más de una vez en Barden, y la clave está en ignorar todas sus protestas y obligarla a descansar.

\- Te vas a quedar en la cama, vas a dormir, y no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que vuelva del trabajo – ordena, levantándose del colchón para recolocar las mantas de forma que cubran a Beca hasta por encima de la nariz.

\- Sí, mamá – se burla la morena en un gruñido. Acompaña sus palabras con unos ojos en blanco, pero parece estar demasiado cansada como para hacer el recorrido completo porque se queda a mitad de camino y simplemente se limita a dejar que sus párpados caigan hasta que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Chloe sacude la cabeza, divertida, y rebusca en el estudio hasta que ha reunido todas las mantas que tienen y las pone una sobre otra encima de Beca. Ahora estará ardiendo con fiebre, pero dentro de un rato se le pasará y empezará a tiritar con frío.

Coge el iPhone de Beca y usa su propio pulgar para desbloquearlo, buscando el contacto de la jefa de la DJ en BFD Artists.

\- ¿Sí? – contesta una mujer.

\- Hola, soy Chloe Beale, la compañera de piso de Beca Mitchell – se presenta, a pesar de que ya ha coincidido unas cuantas veces con la jefa de su mejor amiga.

\- Ah, Chloe – exclama ella con reconocimiento en su voz –. ¿Tú eres la rara o la otra?

\- Mmmm… Voy a decir la otra, porque supongo que la rara es Amy – ríe, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a ser identificada de esa forma. Supone que es mucho mejor que alguien te recuerde como "la rara", aunque está segura de que para Amy eso es todo un halago.

\- Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Tras explicarle la situación, su jefa le asegura que no pasa nada y le dice que Beca es libre de tomarse el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse. Chloe le da las gracias y cuelga la llamada, rápidamente termina con su rutina de todas las mañanas antes de salir de casa para dirigirse a la clínica veterinaria.

El día parece arrastrarse, aunque solo sea porque Chloe no deja de mirar el reloj para comprobar cuánto queda hasta las cinco. Al mediodía, su móvil vibra con un mensaje entrante. Pensando que a lo mejor es la DJ, lo saca rápidamente de la cinturilla de sus pantalones de enfermera y comprueba la pantalla iluminada.

 **Amy** (ahora): Todavía respira

 **Amy** (ahora): Y muy alto, he de decir

Chloe sopla una risa y vuelve a guardar el móvil, resignándose a esperar a la salida del trabajo para comprobar por sí misma el estado de salud de su mejor amiga.

Sabe que no es nada grave, solo el típico resfriado de verano provocado por los cambios bruscos de temperatura entre los asfixiantes exteriores y los interiores con el aire acondicionado demasiado fuerte. Aun así, no puede evitar sentir preocupación por no poder estar presente en caso de que Beca necesite cualquier cosa.

De modo que en cuanto el reloj de la clínica por fin toca las cinco, a Chloe le falta tiempo para salir corriendo por la puerta. Tiene suerte y el metro acaba de frenar cuando termina de bajar las escaleras que la llevan al andén correspondiente. Las puertas del vagón se cierran tras ella con un _woosh_ y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, está abriendo la puerta del estudio lo más silenciosamente que puede.

Deja su bolso y el abrigo sobre la silla azul que tienen en la entrada, justo a la derecha, en su lado de la cama, y comprueba que Beca está profundamente dormida. Sus mejillas están teñidas de un suave rubor, pero Chloe no quiere tomarle la temperatura y arriesgarse a despertarla.

Sonríe, porque sigue exactamente en la misma postura en la que la dejó esta mañana. Se tomó de forma bastante literal su orden de que no se moviera de donde está.

Con los cascos todavía puestos, se lava las manos en el grifo de la cocina y abre la nevera para sacar verduras y un muslito de pollo. Se pone a trabajar en hacer una sopa para Beca, ya que supone que no ha comido nada en todo el día y, tal y como debe de tener la garganta, algo líquido es la mejor opción.

Llena una cacerola de agua hasta la mitad y echa un chorro de aceite y un pellizco de sal, luego la coloca sobre uno de los fogones y abre el gas. Con cuidado, acerca una cerilla encendida a la base del fogón, que se prende en suaves llamas azules.

Agita la mano para apagar la cerilla y tira el palito de madera quemada a la basura. Gira sobre sí misma para volver a la zona de la encimera en la que ha dejado la tabla con las verduras encima. Coge un cuchillo grande y, tarareando para sí misma en voz baja, comienza la rutinaria tarea de cortar las verduras en trocitos.

Va por su segundo pimiento cuando el tarareo se transforma, sin que se dé cuenta, en cantar.

\- Even when you're next to me it's not the way I'm picturing. I'm just feeling low, feeling low.

Se da cuenta de que el agua de la cacerola ha arrancado por fin a hervir, así que coge el muslito de pollo y lo echa con cuidado de no salpicar y quemarse. Luego, levanta la tabla de la encimera y, empujando con el filo del cuchillo, echa las verduras que ya tiene cortadas.

\- You wanna be friends forever? I can think of something better. I'm just feeling low, feeling low – se inclina sobre el cubo de la basura con un pelador en la mano para que la piel de las zanahorias caiga directamente sobre la bolsa y continúa cantando suavemente –. Sleeping here right next to me, but will you ever mess with me? No.

Vuelve a la tabla y deja las tres zanahorias encima de la superficie de madera. Su mano se cierra en torno al mango del cuchillo y el golpe que da el filo coincide justo con el inicio del estribillo de la canción.

\- But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah. At least I got you in my head, in my head.

Se gira de nuevo, pero se queda a medio camino cuando ve dos ojos azul medianoche mirándola fijamente por encima del borde de las mantas. Sonríe al cruzar miradas con Beca y se quita uno de los cascos, presionando el pequeño botón que hay en el cable para pausar la música que se filtra fuera.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – pregunta algo avergonzada.

\- Sí – asiente Beca, pero cuando saca un brazo de debajo de las mantas para apartarse el pelo de la cara, Chloe puede ver que está sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se seca las manos en el trapo que lleva colgado en el hombro y al pasar al lado de la mini mesa, coge el termómetro que usó esa mañana para medirle la temperatura a la DJ.

\- Meh – responde ella con un encogimiento de hombros. Le hace un hueco a Chloe a su lado en el borde del colchón y se mete el termómetro ofrecido bajo el brazo –. Un poco mejor, supongo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Te estoy preparando una sopa.

\- Podría comer – admite. Una sonrisa torcida se abre paso por sus labios resecos y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma devolviéndosela –. ¿Qué canción era esa? – hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cocina para especificar a qué se refiere.

\- Oh, _Sleepover_. La nueva de Hayley Kiyoko – dice la pelirroja, su sonrisa volviéndose un tanto tímida. No sabía que Beca había estado despierta lo suficiente como para prestar atención a lo que estaba cantando.

\- Es un poco deprimente, ¿no?

Chloe ladea la cabeza, pensativa, y repasa mentalmente la letra de la canción y el mensaje que quiere transmitir. Se humedece los labios, sus manos empiezan a juguetear de forma distraída con el trapo que reposa en su regazo, enrollando y desenrollando alrededor de su índice un hilo suelto.

\- A mí no me parece deprimente – contesta finalmente –, sino más bien… – busca la palabra adecuada para expresarlo –, _triste_. Me parece que es exactamente lo que piensa alguien cuando la persona que más desea en este mundo está a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo, totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Beca, sorprendentemente, mantiene el contacto visual firme mientras asiente. Sus labios se despegan y coge una bocanada de aire antes de hablar:

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez en esa situación? – inquiere con obvia curiosidad, pero hay algo más en las profundidades de ese turbulento azul medianoche que Chloe no es capaz de identificar.

 _Sigo en ella_ , piensa Chloe de manera inmediata.

Las palabras le pesan en la punta de la lengua y casi caen de su boca por su propio peso, pero es capaz de tragárselas en el último minuto. Porque, a pesar de que la tentación de decirlo de una vez y afrontar las consecuencias es cada vez más abrumadora, el miedo a perder a Beca para siempre es todavía más fuerte.

Así que las expulsa de forma silenciosa en un suspiro y espera que, de momento, sea suficiente.

\- Quién no – dice en su lugar, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida despreocupación.

Los ojos de Beca relucen con un brillo que parece casi sospecha, pero el termómetro que tiene bajo su brazo pita para anunciar que ya ha terminado y distrae a Beca lo justo para que se olvide de seguir intentando leer a través de la máscara de Chloe.

La pelirroja coge el termómetro que Beca le ofrece y lo gira de forma que la pequeña pantalla electrónica quede orientada hacia ella.

\- Ya no tienes fiebre – anuncia con una sonrisa.

\- Yaaay – celebra Beca, débil e impregnado con un poco de sarcasmo.

Chloe ríe quedamente y vuelve a la cocina para echarle un vistazo a su sopa. Durante todo el proceso, parlotea sobre su día y le cuenta a Beca cómo a un paciente se le ha escapado su camaleón y ha sido una auténtica odisea encontrarlo.

Relata anécdota tras anécdota, en parte porque ha descubierto que le encanta su trabajo, pero la verdadera razón, si es sincera consigo misma, es para mantener a Beca distraída y evitar que reflexione sobre la conversación que acaban de tener.

Una vez está lista la sopa, le sirve a Beca un cuenco en el que ha desmenuzado el muslito de pollo para que pueda comer algo con un poco más de sustancia, y se pone a sí misma otro, porque huele de maravilla y su estómago no deja de rugir para recordarle que lleva muchas horas sin alimentarle.

Balanceando la bandeja con cuidado para no derramar nada de líquido, consigue llegar a la cama sana y salva y deposita el plástico sobre las rodillas de Beca, que se ha incorporado para estar sentada y poder comer.

Deja su portátil con Netflix abierto al pie de la cama, un episodio de Friends ya cargando en la pantalla. Intentando hacer rebotar al colchón lo menos posible, se sienta al lado de Beca con la espalda contra la ventana y coge su bol de sopa.

\- Si te pones enferma, no esperes que te cuide – comenta la morena, una ceja arqueada al ver la cercanía de Chloe y su actitud despreocupada.

A pesar de que ambas son muy conscientes de cuánto de mentira hay en esa declaración, ninguna quiere ahondar en el tema. No hay necesidad.

\- Yo nunca me pongo enferma, Bec – responde Chloe en su lugar con un guiño juguetón mientras sopla el líquido acumulado en la cuchara.

Beca no protesta más. Se recoloca de forma que el poco espacio que queda entre ellas desaparece del todo y alza su cuchara para esconder su sonrisa tras ella.

* * *

Gotas frías caen en su espalda, sobresaltándola al principio, pero luego haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje y emite un "mmhh" de satisfacción.

\- Esa no es la reacción que esperaba – observa Beca, decepcionada, desde algún punto por encima de Chloe.

La pelirroja sonríe automáticamente y gira con cuidado sobre su toalla para no llenarse de arena. De costado e incorporada sobre un codo, se ve obligada a hacerse visera con una mano sobre los ojos porque, a pesar de llevar gafas de sol, la cabeza de Beca está situada justo al lado del sol y duele mirar en su dirección.

\- En realidad, mi piel te lo agradece – responde con un guiño que no se ve, pero está ahí.

La DJ se deja caer con las piernas cruzadas sobre su toalla y recupera el ancho sombrero de paja que había dejado atrás para ir a refrescarse en la orilla.

\- No sé cómo aguantas tanto rato tirada bajo el sol – musita, y a pesar de las Ray-Ban que cubren sus ojos, Chloe sabe perfectamente qué mirada le acaba de lanzar.

Ríe y se encoge de hombros, tumbándose sobre su espalda para permitir que su parte delantera se broncee. Mantiene la cabeza girada para observar a su mejor amiga. Su piel extra pálida reluce por sí sola bajo los fuertes rayos del sol de agosto, pero ahora que está cubierta de gotitas de agua, parece un diamante.

\- ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? – dice de repente, riéndose sola por su ocurrencia –. A Edward Cullen.

\- ¿A quién? – el rostro de Beca se transforma en una sincera mueca de confusión.

\- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El de Crepúsculo? – aclara en un intento de conseguir que la bombilla dentro de la cabeza de Beca se ilumine y reconozca la referencia –. Ya sabes, la peli con vampiros y hombres lobo.

\- Ni idea, Chlo – niega Beca encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Madre mía, ¿dónde estabas en 2009? – exclama.

\- En el infierno, también conocido como el instituto – responde Beca con tanta rapidez que parece que ya tenía la contestación perfecta pensada desde hacía tiempo y solo estaba esperando a poder soltarla.

\- Tampoco era tan horrible – ríe Chloe sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú eras popular – se baja las gafas unos centímetros por la nariz solo para que se vea cómo pone los ojos en blanco de forma muy exagerada, y finge una arcada –. Seguro que fuiste la líder de las animadoras y reina del baile.

\- Te equivocas – rebate Chloe, para sorpresa de Beca, que se pausa y la mira con las cejas arqueadas. Alza la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso y se aparta el pelo de uno de los hombros –. También fui delegada de clase – puntualiza.

No es capaz de mantener la seriedad y empieza a reírse. Beca aguanta un poco más su fingido desagrado, pero sucumbe rápidamente a la risa contagiosa de Chloe y ambas yacen sobre sus toallas compartiendo carcajadas durante más rato de lo que la broma probablemente merezca.

Se sumen poco a poco en un cómodo silencio mientras absorben los rayos del sol.

Chloe cierra los ojos cerrados tras sus Ray-Ban para no hacerse daño mirando al cielo, que hoy es del mismo color que sus ojos y no está manchado ni por una sola nube. Puede escuchar el sonido de la tapa del bote de protector cuando Beca lo abre para embadurnarse otra vez y el roce de piel contra piel al extenderlo por su cuerpo.

Está tarareando distraídamente una canción, probablemente un ritmo nuevo con el que está trabajando y que está intentando desentrañar. Es una de las varias señales que demuestran que el cerebro de Beca nunca termina de desconectarse del todo cuando se trata de música.

Pasos pesados sobre la arena anuncian la llegada de Amy. La australiana se para a los pies de las toallas de sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa y se agacha lo suficiente para dejar en el suelo un cubo de playa lleno de agua y arena.

\- Si lo traes lleno no vas a poder hacer un castillo, Ams – observa Beca con el mismo tono que emplearía una madre cuando su hijo se empeña en hacer algo de una forma que ya sabe no va a funcionar.

\- Lo sé, eso es para hacer los adornos de las torretas – explica la rubia.

\- ¡Ooooh! – Chloe se incorpora rauda como el viento, todo su rostro iluminado por la ilusión, y alza una mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Amy –. ¿Puedo hacer yo los adornos? ¿Porfis porfis porfis? – suplica con un puchero.

Cuando Amy le dice que por supuesto, Chloe salta de su toalla por la emoción y le da un abrazo. Todo bajo la mirada de Beca, que pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Niñas – musita para sí misma –. Tengo a niñas por amigas.

Chloe salpica a Beca con el agua del cubo, riendo, y pronto se entretiene ayudando a Amy a llenar el otro cubo con arena húmeda. Escarban en la arena con las manos, ya que el único motivo por el que tienen dos cubos es porque se los encontraron abandonados una tarde cuando ya se marchaban de la playa.

Trabajan animadamente hasta formar seis torretas que luego se dividen para ir construyendo puentes de arena que comunican unas con otras hasta formar un castillo. Amy tiene la idea de crear un foso, así que se ponen a crear una zanja pegada a los muros exteriores con solo dos puentes que comunican con el exterior y permiten el paso.

Amy vuelve a la orilla con el cubo vacío en busca de piedras y conchas que puedan usar para la decoración mientras Chloe, sentada al estilo indio sobre la arena y con el cubo lleno entre sus piernas, hunde la mano en agua y arena húmeda para crear el techo de las torres.

Saca un puñado de arena empapada que deja escapar poco a poco por la zona baja de su puño, de forma que cae en una especie de hilo que se va acumulando hasta formar churretes.

\- Oye, Chlo – dice Beca.

Algo en su forma de pronunciar esas dos simples palabras causa que Chloe se pause lo suficiente para mirar a su mejor amiga. Quizá es la cautela, o la aprehensión que nota en su voz, pero deja de lado la divertida tarea de adornar el castillo para prestar toda su atención a Beca.

\- ¿Hhhmm?

La DJ permanece oculta tras sus gafas de sol y la sombra que proyecta sobre su rostro el sombrero de paja. Chloe nota que está rehuyendo su mirada, así que, perspicaz como siempre, y respetuosa como siempre de las necesidades de su mejor amiga, continúa haciendo churretes de arena.

Beca se toma su tiempo, lo cual delata que no es algo de lo que se sienta cómoda hablando. Se toma tanto tiempo que Chloe empieza a temer que Amy regrese antes de su viaje de exploración y se quede sin saber para siempre qué es lo que Beca le quería decir.

\- ¿Cuándo…? – empieza a preguntar Beca al final. Se interrumpe a sí misma, suspira, y vuelve a intentarlo –. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que también te gustaban las chicas?

Chloe se queda paralizada de manera notable.

De todos los temas de conversación que pensaba que Beca podía sacar, su sexualidad no era ni remotamente una posibilidad. Le cuesta tanto reponerse a de la sorpresa que Beca tiene tiempo de sobra de empezar a darle vueltas a su pregunta y retractarse.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Es una pregunta estúpida de todos modos.

\- No, no – Chloe se apresura a aclarar las cosas –. Me has pillado desprevenida, eso es todo. Supongo que una parte de mí siempre lo supo – contesta finalmente –, solo que, al principio, no lo supe identificar por lo que era – tuerce la boca, pensativa, y ladea la cabeza mientras examina la torreta que acaba de terminar –. Esto va a sonar tonto – se disculpa por anticipado con una sonrisa algo avergonzada –, pero a pesar de que sabía que era una posibilidad, no sabía que podía aplicarse a mí.

Se traslada unos centímetros más a su derecha para comenzar a trabajar en la segunda torre, arrastrando el cubo con ella. Se da cuenta de que quizá esa última frase no ha sido tan coherente como sonaba en su cabeza, así que, mientras coge un puñado de tierra, se explica algo mejor.

\- Es decir, mi madre no me educó para que fuera consciente de que tenía otras posibilidades fuera de la heterosexualidad. Para algunas cosas era muy abierta, pero para otras… Era más tradicional – se frunce el ceño a sí misma –. No es para nada homófoba, siempre lo ha tratado con la normalidad que merece, es solo que… – se pausa cuando se inclina sobre una torre para retirar un alga que había quedado semienterrada en la arena y continúa una vez se ha incorporado –. Nunca se le ocurrió que fuera necesario sentarme y explicarme que yo podía ser una de esas personas que no solo se sienten atraídas por los hombres y que no pasaba nada si resultaba ser así – alza la mirada del churrete que acaba de terminar y esboza una mueca de disculpa –. No me estoy explicando nada bien, ¿verdad?

Beca, completamente seria y atenta a todo lo que Chloe estaba diciendo, pero perdida en su cabeza, tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que le ha preguntado algo y otro segundo más en procesar las palabras para contestar.

\- No, no – tranquiliza con el amago de una sonrisa que le sale algo marchita –. Te estás explicando perfectamente, sé… – se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos y, una vez más, Chloe nota cómo desvía la mirada a la orilla –. Sé a lo que te refieres.

Se sumen en un silencio algo incómodo por culpa de Beca. Incluso desde su posición, unos cuantos pasos alejada de la morena, Chloe puede notar las ondas de incomodidad y vergüenza que irradia su menudo cuerpo.

Deja su cubo y gatea por la arena caliente hasta que puede dejarse caer sentada justo al lado de Beca. Siente la mirada curiosa de la DJ, cubierta tras los cristales polarizados de sus gafas de sol, y a pesar de que Chloe desearía poder hacer contacto visual directo, entiende y respeta que ahora mismo Beca necesita la protección de sus gafas.

\- Sabes que es normal tener, um, dudas – dice con algo de inseguridad. Quiere reconfortarla, pero tampoco pretende meter el dedo en la llaga, si es que existe una.

Sospecha que la pregunta de Beca viene motivada por algún tipo de doble intención, lo típico de cuando dices "es para un amigo" por no decir que es para ti mismo porque te avergüenza. Si no, no se le ocurre otra explicación lógica para que Beca haya estado pensando en ese tema hasta el punto de que ha sentido la necesidad de preguntar.

No estaría pasando por este mal trago si no fuera verdaderamente importante para ella.

\- Lo sé – asiente Beca, aunque no parece muy convencida. Debe de percibir que Chloe no termina de creerla, porque curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y hace contacto visual a través de sus gafas durante unos segundos –. Es más que nada la impresión, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo empezaste a planteártelo? – inquiere Chloe, curiosa.

Beca baja la mirada al puño con el que ha cogido arena seca. Igual que ha estado haciendo Chloe, deja que resbale y observa cómo los pequeños granos dorados rebotan unos con otros hasta formar una montaña deforme en constante proceso de erosión.

\- En el instituto hubo un par de ocasiones en las que lo pensé – confiesa en voz baja –. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era lo "normal" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con su mano libre y pone los ojos en blanco tras sus gafas –, así que una parte de mí lo enterró en algún rincón polvoriento de mi mente, donde se quedó hasta… – se pausa, y su mano se crispa, provocando que la arena se precipite sin control alguno al suelo –. Bueno, hasta Barden.

Chloe intenta no reaccionar de ninguna forma por fuera, a pesar de que todos sus órganos acaben de brincar en su interior. Su corazón se lanza a una carrera tan alocada que puede notar el pulso desbocado en su cuello sin necesidad de tocar la zona, y le entra la paranoia, pensando que a lo mejor Beca puede verlo también.

Se pasa una mano por la nuca y la enrosca alrededor de la mitad de sus ondas pelirrojas, echándoselas por encima del hombro. Por si acaso.

\- Pero en Barden encontré a Jesse – dice Beca con tono de finalidad, como si esa fuera suficiente explicación. Y, en verdad, lo es. Teniendo novio, no era el momento más ideal para ponerse a experimentar.

\- Lo que necesitas es una Kat – observa Chloe. Beca se gira hacia ella rápidamente con cejas arqueadas en una mezcla de sorpresa, rechazo y confusión. Se ríe de su expresión y procede a explicarse mejor –. A lo que me refiero es que necesitas alguien dispuesto a permitirte explorar esa faceta tuya sin etiquetas que os aten.

Las cejas de Beca se juntan en el centro. Frunce el ceño mientras medita sobre lo que Chloe acaba de decir, sus labios torcidos en una mueca pensativa.

\- Esta no será otra de sus raras proposiciones para experimentar, ¿verdad? - inquiere con sospecha y desconfianza.

Chloe echa la cabeza atrás por la fuerza de su risa. A veces se le olvida que ese fue un comentario que salió de su boca, aún hoy no está muy segura de qué clase de fuerza extraña la poseyó esa noche para decirle eso a Beca con tanto descaro.

(No fue en serio, nunca esperó que Beca picase el anzuelo. Aun así, le dolió que Beca le diera la espalda sin darle nada más que un insulto cariñoso. Aunque por esa época todavía seguían enfadadas así que, en parte, está justificado.)

\- No – le asegura con restos de risa en su voz y ojos –. Yo ya tengo una Kat.

Beca vuelve a apartar la mirada de tal forma que a Chloe le da la impresión de que acaba de responder de la forma equivocada a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía que le estaban haciendo.

Observa a la morena con cautela, a la espera de un gesto que le dé una señal sobre qué exactamente ha hecho mal, en qué momento ha metido la pata. ¿Ha sido al negarse a ser su amiga sin etiquetas? ¿Ha sido al mencionar a Kat? ¿Ha sido una mezcla de ambas cosas?

Pero Beca se gira hacia ella al cabo de un rato y su rostro está completamente recompuesto, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Y si sí quiero etiquetas? – pregunta.

Chloe no necesita verle los ojos para saber que va absolutamente en serio, lo cual ya es doble sorpresa.

\- Oh, um… – trastabilla en busca de una respuesta coherente que disimule el hecho de que su cerebro ahora mismo está corriendo en círculos y gritando en pánico por el interior de su cráneo –. ¿Estás preparada para algo serio después de lo de Jesse? – dice al final.

No pretende juzgar, y espera que eso se trasmita de forma clara. Es más bien que siente curiosidad genuina por saber qué va a contestar Beca.

Una vez su rabia hacia Jesse se disipó, la realidad cayó sobre ella sin ningún tipo de piedad. No tuvo tiempo para llorar por la pérdida de su relación, tanto romántica como de su mejor amigo, porque Chloe sabe que Jesse era un confidente y un gran apoyo para Beca. No tuvo tiempo para quedarse semanas metida en la cama, comiendo helado y llorando hasta que todo el maquillaje se le corriera y pareciera la novia cadáver. No tuvo tiempo para estar de luto.

Tenía un EP que producir, tenía canciones que maquetar, tenía una fiesta de presentación a la que acudir. Tenía su trabajo. Tenía toda su vida por delante, la misma a la que no quiso renunciar para seguir a Jesse a Los Ángeles.

Por las noches, sin embargo, cuando creía que Amy y Chloe ya se habían quedado dormidas, ahí era cuando se permitía sentir su pérdida. Le llevó gran parte del mes de julio ser capaz de dejar de llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Pero Beca no sabe que Chloe sabe todo esto, y Chloe no tiene intención alguna de desvelar su carta. No lo hizo en su momento, cuando se despertaba al escuchar los sollozos ahogados de su mejor amiga en el otro extremo de la cama, no lo va a hacer ahora.

Beca marcó distancia. Le pidió que se mantuviera fuera del tema, y Chloe ha respetado su deseo ante todo. Por muy difícil que fuera escucharla llorar por las noches y no poder girarse a abrazarla hasta que lo más duro pasase.

La DJ se toma su tiempo dibujando formas en la arena con un dedo antes de contestar.

\- Todavía no. Pero es lo que dijo Stacie en la boda de Cynthia Rose – alza la mirada de la arena con la que está jugando para mirar fijamente a Chloe –, me gustaría poder tener algún día esa complicidad con alguien – admite en lo que parece casi una confesión.

\- ¿No era que no creías en la complicidad? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

\- Supongo que era porque la estaba buscando en la persona equivocada – responde Beca sin tardar ni un segundo.

Chloe asiente lentamente, a pesar de que se siente bastante confundida.

Tiene la impresión de que esta última confesión de Beca es un arma de doble filo: si la coge por el lado correcto no pasa nada, pero como se equivoque de lado, corre el riesgo de cortarse.

La mirada firme de Beca permanece en la de Chloe y es extraño, porque el intercambio de emociones que está habiendo entre ambas no deja de verse interferido por los cristales polarizados de sus gafas de sol. Rebotan y salen despedidas en una dirección distinta a la intencionada.

No entiende del todo lo que Beca espera de ella, porque lo más desconcertante es que Beca parece estar esperando _algo_ de ella. Chloe nota la anticipación en el aire, en la forma en que Beca no ha apartado la mirada en todo este rato.

Qué busca, Chloe no tiene ni idea. Al principio creía que solo buscaba una segunda opinión, una voz conocida que le asegurase que no pasaba nada si estaba dudando sobre su sexualidad. Pero ahora no está tan segura.

Es como si estuvieran hablando en dos lenguas distintas y no consiguieran entenderse del todo, como si no fueran capaces de dejar de perderse al intentar traducir lo que dicen a un idioma común.

Hace ya un rato que Chloe tiene la sensación de que el hilo de la conversación no deja de escaparse de su agarre, igual que si alguien hubiera echado a correr mientras tira de él y ha dejado a Chloe intentando que no se escurra de entre sus dedos.

Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Chloe no tiene siquiera tiempo de empezar a intentar hacer sentido del sinsentido, porque Amy vuelve de la orilla con el delatador _clank clank_ de piedras y conchas chocando entre ellas. Sonríe al ver el castillo y se arrodilla frente a él para empezar a incrustar las conchas que ha cogido en los laterales de la construcción.

\- Chloe, ¿puedes seguir decorando las torretas mientras yo hago esto? – pide de forma distraída.

Chloe se gira a mirar a Beca con una tensa sonrisa de disculpa que la morena desestima encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. Le hace un gesto con ambas manos para que vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpiera y se deja caer de espaldas en su toalla para tomar el sol un rato.

Con mucha menos ilusión que antes, Chloe retoma su posición con el cubo entre sus piernas cruzadas y hunde una mano en el agua. Mientras observa cómo la arena húmeda se escurre de entre su puño como el helado de una máquina, reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Beca ha lanzado un puzzle a su regazo y está esperando a que sea capaz de montarlo. Y, a pesar de que le faltan piezas importantes, Chloe está decidida a encontrar la solución.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Pensábais que iba a haber un beso y por eso actualizaba hoy? jeje no voy ni a negar ni confirmar si lo he hecho adrede o no muahAHAHAHA.**

 **En fin. Pongámonos serios.**

 **Se suponía que en este capítulo tenía que hilar ya la historia con PP3, PERO. Al pararme a pensar en todo lo que se suponía que tenía que contar hasta llegar a ese punto, me he dado cuenta de que era demasiado. O sea, ya es largo de narices tal cual está y eso que me he quedado un año antes de cuando está ambientada PP3. Para que os hagáis una idea.**

 **Así que lo he cortado en dos, y la siguiente parte la actualizaré en cuanto la tenga lista. No puedo deciros cuándo es eso porque tengo mil cosas que hacer para mayo y me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Vivo a contrarreloj ahora mismo. Desventajas de estar en el último año de universidad :(**

 **Pero bueno, que en los pequeños ratitos que saque de aquí y allí intentaré escribir, esa ha sido mi técnica con esta parte y no ha ido nada mal aparentemente. Ahora, mi sección favorita de todos los rollos que me tiro (lo siento de verdad, pobrecitos, tenéis que estar ya hasta las narices de mí): ¡canciones mencionadas! No sé si las escucháis o no, pero bueno, para mí es una parte muy importante de esta historia así que voy a seguir incluyendo cada vez más a medida que avancemos.**

 **El título viene de "Let Me In", de Skinny Living; y luego, por orden de aparición, estarían: SMYL – Hurt for me; un mashup to xulo de Danielle Fergus con 1000 Hands y Lay Me Down (buscadlo en el mágico YouTube); Jeremy Zucker Motions – Stay Quiet; y, por último pero no menos importante, Hayley Kiyoko – Sleepover.**

 **¡Hasta pronto (?)!**


	6. 6

**A/N: Lo siento.** **(Aunque estábais advertidos).**

 **Canciones por orden de aparición: "Midnight Train", de Sam Smith (la del título) / "Thinkin' About You", de Dua Lipa / "Beyond", de Leon Bridges / "I Like Me Better", de LAUV / "Es la noche del amor", de El Rey León (aunque espero que todos la reconocierais) / "Something's Gotta Give" y "Consequences", de Camila Cabello.**

 **PD: Hay una broma con el nombre Orlando y tomates. Eso viene de que en España tenemos una marca de tomate frito y ketchup que se llama Orlando. He intentado averiguar si existe en otros sitios pero no he encontrado nada, así que lo aclaro de antemano por si acaso.**

* * *

 **6.** **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BUT TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT I CHOOSE TO WALK AWAY**

( _New York & Europa)_

Chloe es la primera en descubrirlo.

Con una mano sujeta en el aire el sándwich vegetal que se está comiendo mientras usa la otra mano, o más específicamente, el _pulgar_ , para navegar por su móvil.

Los martes no coincide con nadie a la hora de comer y, en un principio, escuchaba podcasts, pero el sonido se arruina bastante con los ruidos internos que hace al masticar la comida, de modo que pronto perdió esa costumbre. Ahora siempre recurre a las redes sociales y los e-books para mantenerse entretenida durante la hora que tiene libre.

Eso mismo está haciendo cuando lo descubre.

Ya ha llegado al punto en que Instagram no tiene nuevos posts que ofrecerle de modo que se pasa a Facebook. Apenas acaba de empezar a desplazarse por su feed cuando tropieza con una publicación de una tal Mary Jane Lewis en la que Jesse Swanson ha sido etiquetado: es un cambio de estado de "soltera" a "en una relación".

Chloe sabe que es la primera porque la publicación se ha hecho hace un minuto y no tiene todavía ni likes ni reacción alguna.

Mordazmente, el primer pensamiento que cruza por su mente es cómo si Jesse se llamase Peter Parker por fin habría conseguido su gran historia de amor de película. Luego, sin embargo, tiene un momento de pausa en el que se da cuenta de lo que esto significa.

Su pulgar se mueve de forma automática al botón de inicio de su iPhone y sale de Facebook para entrar en la app de mensajes. Pulsa sobre el primer hilo, el que tiene con Beca, y compone un mensaje lo más rápido que puede usando solo el pulgar.

 **Becs :3**

 **en línea**

No entres en Facebook

(12.43) O_o

(12.43) Por?

Confía en mí

No uses Facebook hoy

Te lo explicaré cuando llegue a casa

(12.44) …

(12.44) Vale (?)

Está pensando en cómo dar la noticia de la forma menos dañina posible cuando por fin llega a casa a la tarde-noche. En cuanto abre la puerta del apartamento se da cuenta de que hay algo que no encaja: no hay nadie en el estudio, pero la ventana de encima de su cama está abierta de par en par.

Suspira, porque eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Con cuidado de no pisar la cama con sus zapatos sucios de la calle, trepa al exterior de la ventana y sobre los negros barrotes del descansillo de la escalera de incendios. Sube los escalones metálicos de los tres pisos restantes hasta la azotea de su edificio y asoma la cabeza por el borde de la pared.

Beca está apoyada contra la cornisa, sus antebrazos descansan sobre la pared de la azotea y tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Chloe siente alivio llenar su cuerpo cuando sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo firme de cemento. Por eso Beca usa la azotea como su escondite, porque la puerta de acceso está cerrada con candado y la llave solo la tiene el casero, el único punto de acceso es la escalera de incendios y la DJ sabe que Amy no se atreve a subir por ella y que a Chloe le da mucha inseguridad.

\- No has hecho caso de mi advertencia – comenta mientras se acerca a la figura de su mejor amiga.

Beca alza la cabeza para señalar que está escuchando, pero no se gira a mirarla. Espera a que Chloe imite su posición sobre el borde de la azotea, con los antebrazos sobre el cemento.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa, aunque a su voz le falta emoción –. Es como lo de los elefantes azules.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los elefantes azules? – pregunta Chloe, curiosa.

\- Si alguien te dice que no pienses en elefantes azules – Beca gira por fin la cabeza para mirarla con ojos turbulentos llenos de tristeza –, ¿en qué piensas?

Chloe sonríe.

\- En elefantes azules.

Beca ladea la cabeza para demostrar su objetivo y Chloe accede con un asentimiento.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – su voz es suave y tentativa.

Sabe que, a pesar de tener toda la apariencia de tener sus emociones bajo control y estar bien, Beca necesita ahora mismo ser tratada con tacto. Ha escapado a la azotea, y eso solo lo hace cuando se siente extremadamente vulnerable e inestable.

Busca la soledad para que, en caso de estallar, no haya daños colaterales.

\- Bien – suspira la morena con un encogimiento de hombros.

Chloe no se precipita a presionarla, porque sabe que eso no es todo lo que Beca tiene que decir al respecto. Lo nota en el movimiento de su mandíbula, cómo la aprieta y afloja constantemente mientras piensa y debate si continuar o no.

Al final, la necesidad de desahogarse es más fuerte.

\- Duele – confiesa en voz baja. Azul medianoche continúa perdido en el horizonte, que empieza a teñirse de rosas y naranjas por la puesta de sol –, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, ¿no? Han pasado cuatro meses ya…

\- Si me estás preguntando si hay un estándar de meses que debes esperar antes de buscar nueva pareja, no tengo ni idea. Cada persona es un mundo – opina Chloe encogiéndose de hombros.

No quiere juzgar. A ella le parece un poco pronto, pero no es su lugar especular sobre la rapidez con la que la gente se repone de sus corazones rotos.

\- Me alegro de que esté siguiendo con su vida – admite Beca en un murmullo –. Solo me gustaría que no escociera tanto.

Chloe tuerce la boca en un gesto lleno de simpatía y compasión. Acorta la distancia entre ellas y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Beca se recuesta contra ella con un suspiro.

Juntas, observan el sol ponerse en el horizonte y marcar el fin de un cálido día de otoño, pero también de una relación.

* * *

Cree escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

Saca la cabeza de debajo del chorro caliente de agua para asegurarse y la escucha cerrarse momentos después detrás de alguien. En seguida sabe que es Beca por la falta de escándalo.

\- Hey, Becs – saluda Chloe desde el interior de la ducha.

\- Hola – saluda Beca de vuelta.

Alarga una mano y gira el pomo para cerrar el chorro de agua caliente que cae sobre ella.

Con la cabeza todavía echada hacia atrás, se pasa ambas manos por la cara para deshacerse del exceso de agua y las arrastra hacia su pelo. Lo recoge todo en una coleta y lo retuerce para escurrirlo.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – pregunta por encima el ruido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la cerámica de la ducha.

Por un momento se hace el silencio en el estudio. Entonces se oyen dos golpes secos, probablemente los zapatos de Beca al caer al suelo después de habérselos quitado, y el _frufrú_ de tela mientras cuelga su abrigo, bufanda y gorro en el perchero de la puerta.

\- Bien – suspira la morena –, aunque estoy muerta de sueño…

Debe de dejarse caer en la cama por cómo le tiembla la voz y el ruido de su cuerpo al chocar con el colchón. Exhala ruidosamente por la nariz, pero su paz dura poco. De repente un grito de puro pánico atraviesa la calma del estudio.

Chloe se asusta y se resbala en la ducha por el brinco que da. Con movimientos veloces, enrosca la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y tira con brusquedad de la cortina azul de plástico para poder ver qué está ocurriendo.

La imagen que la recibe no es para nada lo que esperaba. Esperaba un atacador, o un bicho repugnante y enorme en el suelo en medio del apartamento. Sin embargo, lo que se encuentra es a Beca subida en una de las sillas de la cocina y con la mirada asustada fija en la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquiere Chloe en una exhalación con la que deja escapar la tensión de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hay algo en nuestra cama! – exclama.

\- Oooh – musita la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que se le ha pasado mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

Beca se gira hacia ella con la boca todavía abierta por su grito, pero se ve obligada a pausarse. Sus ojos se abren unos cuantos centímetros más de lo que ya están y recorren de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Chloe.

Chloe agacha la cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente se ha tapado con la toalla antes de salir corriendo de la ducha, porque la forma en que los ojos de Beca están fijados en ella, el ardor que transmite su azul medianoche, le hace pensar por un instante que está desnuda.

Pero solo encuentra mucha piel expuesta, salpicada todavía de gotitas de agua, y una pequeña toalla blanca cubriendo las zonas que deben estar cubiertas. Al alzar de nuevo la mirada, Beca reacciona por fin y azul bebé se cruza con azul medianoche.

\- ¿Por qué se mueve sola nuestra cama, Chloe?

La pelirroja esboza una sonrisa arrepentida y mira hacia el nórdico de su cama, que cambia de postura a medida que algo se mueve por debajo.

\- Vale, puede que se me haya olvidado avisarte… – se disculpa con una risita.

Se acerca a la cama, rodeándola para ponerse en su lado, el derecho. Con una mano sujeta la zona donde la esquina de la toalla está enganchada para evitar que se suelte, y con la otra mano se inclina hacia delante para coger el nórdico.

Beca se baja de la silla y se acerca a su lado con pasos tentativos, como si estuviera esperando que alguien saltase de debajo de la cama para darle otro susto mortal. Se sitúa de forma que el cuerpo de Chloe oculta mitad del suyo, por protección.

Chloe se ríe silenciosamente y levanta el nórdico para desvelar lo que hay debajo: una pequeña bolita de despeluchado pelo negro y blanco, tumbado boca arriba y con las cuatro patitas estiradas hacia arriba. Un débil _meow_ sale de su boca cuando bosteza.

\- Te presento a Silvestre – dice Chloe con una sonrisa llena de cariño por la adorabilidad del pequeño gatito, que se enrosca sobre sí mismo hasta convertirse en una pelotita del tamaño casi de un puño.

\- ¿Puedo…? – pregunta Beca, mirando intermitentemente a Silvestre y a Chloe.

La sonrisa de Chloe se hace más amplia y radiante, y contesta con un asentimiento. Observa con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho cómo Beca se sienta con cuidado en el borde del colchón para no molestar al gatito y, usando solo la punta de su dedo índice, acaricia delicadamente su cabeza.

El gato ronronea y se desenrosca para ofrecer más superficies sobre las que ser acariciado, haciendo reír a Beca.

\- Su madre le repudió de la camada por ser demasiado pequeño – le cuenta Chloe a Beca, que desliza su dedo por el cuello hasta el estómago de Silvestre –. Necesita que le den de comer cada tres horas, por eso me lo he traído conmigo a casa.

Silvestre alza sus patitas para intentar capturar el dedo de Beca y juegan un rato al gato y al ratón.

\- Bueno, ahora que sé lo que es me siento terriblemente avergonzada de mi reacción – observa Beca sin alzar la mirada, dejando escapar una risa incómoda.

\- Aaaw – exclama Chloe con fingida compasión. Su puchero se transforma en una sonrisa pícara, pero Beca no la ve venir por estar entretenida con Silvestre –. En realidad, solo querías hacerme salir de la ducha, admítelo.

La morena se sonroja y escupe una serie de ruidos inconexos en un intento de defenderse. Sacude la cabeza y le lanza una mirada furiosa a Chloe, quien aprovecha ese instante para desenganchar la toalla que cubre su cuerpo y dejarla caer a sus pies.

\- ¡ _Tía_! – sisea Beca, girando la cabeza a toda velocidad en dirección contraria y tapándose los ojos con una mano.

\- ¿Qué? – ríe Chloe.

\- ¡Quedamos en que no más pasearse desnuda por el piso!

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que me vista, entonces? – pregunta Chloe entre risas y con absoluto descaro, sabedora de que su argumento es irrefutable.

Coge la ropa interior limpia que se había dejado preparada sobre la cama antes de ducharse y mete los pies por los agujeros de las bragas, haciendo estallar el elástico contra su piel.

Disfruta viendo a Beca dar un respingo con el sonido y ponerse más roja.

* * *

Chloe empuja la pesada puerta de cristal en la que hay un vinilo negro pegado con el logo de la discográfica y piensa para sí misma qué raro es que solo haya estado dos veces en el trabajo de Beca.

La primera fue al poco de venir a vivir a Nueva York, cuando Beca la coló una tarde una vez todo el mundo ya se había ido para enseñarle los estudios de grabación, las oficinas y todo aquello que nunca pudo ver cuando Beca estuvo haciendo prácticas en Residual Heat.

La segunda fue cuando Beca se puso enferma a principios de verano. Necesitó varios días para recuperarse del resfriado y eso significó que no podía ir a trabajar a la oficina, pero sí podía ir adelantando cosas desde casa.

(Luego Beca le contó que estaba tan colocada en medicamentos que todo lo que hizo era una mierda y le tocó repetirlo.)

De modo que Chloe tuvo que pasarse un día por BFD Artists después de salir de la clínica para recoger un disco duro con el material que Beca necesitaba. E incluso esa vez no pasó más allá de la mesa de recepción.

Hoy es su tercera vez.

La puerta se cierre tras ella con un seco _whoosh_ que le empuja mechones cobrizos en la cara. Sus pasos quedan amortiguados por la moqueta gris perla que cubre el suelo cuando se acerca a la mesa de la recepcionista.

Yuna alza la mirada de los apuntes que tiene esparcidos en su mesa y sonríe al reconocerla. Sus ojos marrones resplandecen ante la perspectiva de una distracción de tanto trabajo y estudio.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí! – saluda amistosamente desde detrás de su mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal va eso, Yuna? – pregunta Chloe con un gesto de cabeza hacia sus apuntes.

Beca le contó que ese trabajo como recepcionista es solo el plan B de la joven, lo usa para poder permitirse la universidad mientras estudia psicología.

\- Tirando… – admite haciendo una mueca.

\- Mucho ánimo – el rostro de Chloe se ilumina cuando recuerda algo –. ¡Por cierto! – exclama apoyando una mano sobre la mesa de la recepción –. Vi tu disfraz de Halloween en Instagram y me _encantó_.

Yuna ríe y se echa su melena negro azabache por encima del hombro para que no le moleste. La lleva larga y lisa como una tabla, y le cae hasta un poco más allá de la mitad de la espalda. Normalmente suele tenerla recogida en una trenza suelta o una coleta, hoy, sin embargo, ha decido no sujetarla de ninguna forma.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclama ella de vuelta –. Me dije, ya que tengo los ojos, el pelo y la cultura, ¿por qué no usarlo a mi favor?

\- Pues oye – Chloe asiente con aprobación –, lo clavaste. Eras tal cual Mulán.

El teléfono de la mesa empieza a sonar y Yuna pone los ojos en blanco. Esboza una mueca de disculpa y alarga una mano para posarla sobre el auricular, aunque no lo levanta todavía.

\- Perdona, tengo que coger esto – se lamenta –. Beca está en la sala 5.

\- Te dejo trabajar entonces.

Chloe se despide con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano que Yuna imita hasta que descuelga el teléfono. En cuanto el auricular negro toca su oreja, su rostro se transforma en una máscara de profesionalidad con la que informa a quien llame que están hablando con BFD Artists y ella es Yuna Mori.

Chloe cumple su palabra y se aleja por el pasillo en la dirección que Yuna le ha indicado. Recuerda vagamente cómo está dispuesto todo del tour que Beca le hizo un año atrás y, tras solo equivocarse una vez y entrar sin querer en la sala de descanso, por fin encuentra la sala 5.

La puerta está abierta y de ella escapa la suave melodía de una guitarra acústica. Chloe se acerca silenciosamente al umbral, agradeciendo la moqueta que ahoga sus pasos, y se asoma para comprobar si es Beca la que está dentro o es un artista.

El menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga está de perfil a la puerta y encorvado un poco hacia delante. Una guitarra acústica, de un negro azabache que reluce bajo la luz, descansa sobre sus piernas, alzadas en los barrotes del taburete en el que está sentada, y su mano izquierda se mueve arriba y abajo por el mástil del instrumento.

Chloe no anuncia su presencia de momento. Sabe que Beca se ha estado enseñando a sí misma a tocar la guitarra porque considera que una productora musical debe manejar todos los instrumentos posibles, pero la DJ no ha querido demostrar sus habilidades con la guitarra frente a sus amigas todavía.

Dice que no es suficientemente buena, pero, si Chloe fuese una persona normal y corriente que no sabe nada sobre Beca, pensaría que lleva toda la vida tocando la guitarra.

La morena hace una transición de los acordes aleatorios que está tocando a una melodía estable. Se marca el ritmo con el pie y la cabeza, y tras repetir la misma serie dos veces, acompaña la música de la guitarra con su voz.

 _I've been working later, I've been drinking stronger_

 _I've been smoking deeper but the memories won't stop_

Su voz suena sincera de una forma que resulta desgarradora para Chloe. Se encuentra a sí misma manteniendo la respiración y escondiéndose tras el marco de la puerta para que Beca no la vea en caso de que gire la cabeza.

 _I can't get high, I can't get by, I can't get through_

 _I can't stop thinking 'bout you_

Beca termina el segundo estribillo y Chloe decide que no necesita escuchar nada más. No _puede_ escuchar nada más.

Su respiración es entrecortada mientras deshace a paso rápido todo lo andado para llegar a la sala 5. Pasa como una exhalación por delante de la recepción sin siquiera despedirse de Yuna, quien le lanza una mirada extrañada al ver que va sola pero no puede hacer comentario alguno porque sigue hablando por teléfono.

Chloe solo se permite pausarse una vez está dentro de las cuatro paredes metálicas del ascensor. Reposa la cabeza contra una de ellas y cierra los ojos para que las frías luces del techo no le hagan daño. Expulsa un tembloroso suspiro.

El aire dentro del ascensor comienza a ser insuficiente, y agradece cuando las puertas se abren con un _plin_. Sale trastabillando al exterior, al frescor del vestíbulo del edificio, y coge una bocanada de aire.

Su momento de paz se ve interrumpido cuando un mensajero la empuja a un lado sin ningún miramiento para coger el ascensor del que acaba de salir. Chloe parpadea y mira a su alrededor. Por todas partes hay personas vestidas en trajes de tonos apagados, maletines en mano, hablando o mirando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Chloe, con su abrigo rojo y bufanda blanca, y sus alborotados mechones cobrizos, es una mancha de color en un lienzo en blanco y negro. En otro momento, esa imagen le habría arrancado una sonrisa. Ahora, solo consigue que se sienta fuera de lugar.

Saca su móvil y escribe un mensaje a Beca para dejarle saber que ya ha llegado. Añade un inocente "¿bajas o subo?", como si no acabase de venir de allí, y confía en que Yuna siga ocupada con el teléfono cuando Beca le responde que baja enseguida.

* * *

No es capaz de centrarse en lo que queda de tarde.

Escucha, como el zumbido de fondo de un motor en marcha, la voz de Beca contándole los planes sobre los que tanto han hablado para el cumpleaños de Emily. Pero las palabras carecen de sentido, son cáscaras vacías de lo que en otro momento estaba tan lleno de significado.

Su mente no deja de saltar, igual que si fuera un conejo silvestre huyendo de un lobo.

Vuelve a lo que ha pasado, a la causa de la agitación que todavía hace temblar sus nervios y ha provocado que pidiera una tila en lugar de su usual frappuccino. No deja de darle vueltas a esos versos que se han quedado grabados a fuego en su cabeza, sonando en un bucle sin fin aparente.

Tiene miedo de saber la respuesta. De preguntar y que Beca le confirme que no fue una elección al azar escoger esa canción en concreto. Que es cierto que hay recuerdos que no la dejan tranquila.

Tiene miedo de que Jesse sea la causa de todo.

Todo ese suceso se siente como una enorme bandera roja. Una enorme señal de peligro que parpadea en la oscuridad de la noche en la que Chloe se ha quedado sumida, que le advierte con sus flechas de neón que cambie de dirección antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lleva seis años de su vida ignorando las banderas rojas, las señales de peligro. Girando la cabeza, engañándose a sí misma diciéndose que no las ha visto. Que lo que ha ocurrido ha sido completamente imprevisible.

Pero hoy, ha salido corriendo. Lejos. En dirección opuesta. Por primera vez, Chloe ha hecho caso.

Y ese es el primer paso hacia el cambio.

* * *

(Si Chloe no hubiera salido corriendo, habría escuchado cómo Beca enlazó de forma un poco torpe el final de _Thinkin' About You_ con _Beyond_.

 _Do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?_

 _I'm scared to death that she might be it_

 _That the love is real, that the shoe might fit_.

Si Chloe no hubiera salido corriendo, se habría dado cuenta de que lo que creía que era una bandera roja, en realidad era verde.

Si Chloe no hubiera salido corriendo, habría descifrado el puzzle que Beca le dio en la playa a mediados de agosto.

Si Chloe no hubiera salido corriendo, las cosas nunca habrían cambiado

Pero Chloe salió corriendo. No escuchó ni descubrió nada.

Y _Chloe_ empezó a cambiar)

* * *

Para fin de año, Chloe hace una propuesta.

Una tarde, sienta a Beca y Amy en la mesa de la cocina y les suelta un largo discurso sobre cómo llevan viviendo en la ciudad ya un año y todavía nunca han vivido una de las experiencias más típicas: ir a Times Square para ver en directo la caída de la bola y celebrar entre masas de neoyorquinos y turistas el comienzo del año nuevo.

\- Vosotras sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, pero yo me voy a quedar aquí este año – dice para finalizar, con un encogimiento de hombros y un asentimiento que refuerza su decisión.

Todas deciden quedarse en Nueva York en vez de irse a sus respectivas casas a celebrarlo con sus familias, o, en el caso de Amy, con sus múltiples novios. Sin embargo, a apenas cuatro días de fin de año, Chloe recibe una llamada que lo cambia todo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – exclama, emocionada, al altavoz de su iPhone.

Se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar que se le escape algún tipo de gritito cuando recibe un "uh-huh" de confirmación y se gira en la silla hasta colocarse de perfil, menos expuesta a las miradas intrigadas de sus dos compañeras de piso.

\- Oh dios mío, Kat, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¿Dónde te quedarás? ¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Hasta cuándo estás aquí? – las preguntas caen en una rápida sucesión de la boca de Chloe, que apenas respira hasta el final.

\- Pensé que te alegraría saberlo, pero de poco me sirve que te ahogues antes de que vaya – se burla la joven, riéndose abiertamente al otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo siento, es la emoción – Chloe esboza una sonrisa de disculpa que sabe que Kat no puede ver, pero sí escuchar en su voz.

Kat hace un comentario sobre cómo encuentra esa faceta de Chloe adorable que trae un ligero rubor a las mejillas de la pelirroja. Le trae el recuerdo de palabras susurradas contra su piel ardiente mientras hundía los dedos en la tierra húmeda de la orilla del lago de Barden para tener algo que agarrar.

Se deshace del recuerdo con una sacudida de cabeza, sabedora de que es precisamente la reacción de la artista está buscando provocar en ella.

\- _Tsk_ , déjate de zalamerías y dame la información que quiero, Howard – responde, cayendo de nuevo con una facilidad asombrosa en ese tira y afloja que es a ambas partes coqueteo y simples bromas.

Una vez Kat contesta a todas sus preguntas con abundancia de detalles, cuelga el teléfono con la promesa de estar en el aeropuerto al medio día dentro de tres días para recibirla. Con el iPhone todavía agarrado con fuerza en la mano, se gira hacia Amy y Beca prácticamente vibrando de la emoción.

\- Era Kat – les informa innecesariamente.

\- ¿No me digas? – observa Beca con una ceja arqueada. Su sonrisa sarcástica es tirante y su rostro está meticulosamente vacío de sentimiento alguno, como cada vez que la amiga de Chloe sale en la conversación –. ¿Por eso querías quedarte en fin de año? ¿Porque iba a venir ella?

Chloe frunce el ceño y le lanza una mirada a Amy en busca de apoyo, o por lo menos para comprobar si ella también piensa lo mismo que Beca. Sin embargo, la australiana está ocupada intentando quitarse un pelo de la barbilla con los dedos y usando la cámara interna de su iPhone como espejo.

\- No tenía ni idea de que iba a venir – asegura Chloe, a pesar de que se siente bastante estúpida por tener que estar haciendo esto –. Si lo supiera os lo habría dicho desde un principio.

\- No sé, Chlo – Beca se encoge de hombros con falsa despreocupación –. Cuando se trata de Kat siempre te comportas de forma un tanto rara.

Chloe abre la boca para contestar, pero nada sale de ella. Durante un instante se queda así, sin palabras. Observa cómo Beca se levanta de la mesa del McDonald's y recoge su bandeja de plástico para tirar los restos de la comida a la basura.

\- ¡ _Tú_ sí que te comportas de forma rara! – lanza la réplica a la espalda de la morena. Ni siquiera está segura de que la haya escuchado. Casi mejor, porque de todos modos ha sido una estupidez, a pesar de que haya cierto grado de verdad en sus palabras.

\- Las dos tenéis razón – comenta Amy de pasada, levantándose ella también.

Chloe se queda sola en la mesa en medio del ruidoso local de McDonald's, con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose si eso es realmente cierto.

Así es como, a los planes de las tres exBellas, de repente se une una persona más. Y a pesar de que la presencia de Kat altera de forma notable la forma en que Beca y Chloe habitualmente se relacionan la una con la otra, ambas deciden actuar de forma adulta y responsable.

Beca no es una borde y Chloe intenta no dejarse absorber por completo por la magnética órbita de Kat. Hasta la artista se da cuenta y también cambia su forma de actuar alrededor de Chloe.

A pesar de que pueda parecer un poco forzado, esta técnica funciona y consiguen sobrevivir hasta fin de año sin ningún altercado. A las diez de la noche del 31 de diciembre terminan de cenar y se unen a la masa de gente que camina en dirección a Times Square.

Todas llevan algún tipo de adorno, desde simples gorros de Santa Claus hasta extravagantes coronas llenas de luces programadas con diversos patrones. Chloe lleva la delantera, casi saltando de emoción entre grupos de turistas con una velocidad y energía que fuerza a las demás a apretar el paso para no perderla entre la multitud.

Se frena cuando llega al punto en que todas las personas están aglutinadas y ya no hay forma alguna de abrirse paso. Agita una mano en el aire para señalizar su posición a Beca, que a su vez le da un codazo a Amy y se acercan a donde está Chloe.

\- ¿Deberíamos establecer un punto de reunión en caso de que alguien se pierda? – propone la DJ. Frota sus manos enguantadas juntas para entrar en calor y se baja el gorro de lana que lleva por debajo del de Santa Claus para que le cubra un poco más la frente.

\- No creo que nos perdamos ya – la mirada de Kat recorre la pared de gente que se ha formado rápidamente tras ellas y que se extiende tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho por Times Square. La diadema con muelles que lleva puesta sobre el gorro se balancea con cada mínimo movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Nosotras quizá no, pero no estoy tan segura de Amy… – Beca ladea la cabeza para apuntar a la australiana, que ya ha entablado conversación con el señor mayor que tiene al lado.

Cuando Kat se muestra escéptica, Chloe deja escapar una risita y apoya a su mejor amiga:

\- No lo parece, pero es condenadamente ágil a la hora de escaparse.

Usa su mejor sonrisa para interrumpir un segundo la animada conversación unilateral que Amy está manteniendo con el señor y coloca a las chicas en un círculo.

\- Ahora que tenemos tu atención – le dice a la australiana –, si nos separamos en algún momento de la noche, quedamos en la puerta del Hotel Hilton, ¿vale? – mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todas se han enterado y están conformes y disuelve la "reunión" con una palmada –. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! – exclama.

Amy alza los brazos por encima de su cabeza para corear su grito de forma más escandalosa y se deja su corona de luces torcida.

* * *

Cuando Ryan Seacrest anuncia desde el escenario que va a comenzar el descenso de la bola, el público se vuelve loco.

Amy aumenta todavía más el volumen de sus gritos hasta el punto de que Chloe ni se escucha a sí misma a pesar de que sabe que está gritando lo más fuerte que puede. Ha llegado un punto en el que la emoción y el estar rodeada de cuerpos vibrantes hace que ni sienta el mordisco de las temperaturas bajo cero de la noche neoyorquina.

También ayuda el alcohol, pero Chloe se ha limitado a la hora de beber. No quiere estar borracha, quiere tener todos sus sentidos al 100% para vivir esta experiencia en su máxima plenitud.

Cada vez que mira a su alrededor tiene a sensación de estar en un sueño y es pura magia la que corre por sus venas y electrifica sus nervios.

Un brazo se enrosca alrededor de su cintura y, cuando se gira para mirar a la persona, espera completamente encontrarse el rostro sonriente e ilusionado de Beca. En su lugar, es Kat la que amplía su sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzan y le señala con un dedo aguantado hacia delante para que no se pierda el momento en que le den al pulsador.

Todo Times Square parece contener la respiración mientras las manos unidas de los representantes de este año recorren el corto camino a través del aire hasta aterrizar sobre la bola morada, que se hunde bajo el peso de sus manos.

Los segundos comienzan a descontarse en números dorados en una de las enormes pantallas digitales que adornan los edificios de Times Square. Los gritos del público vuelven a rugir y todo el mundo comienza a asegurarse de tener a una persona al lado con la que celebrar la llegada del nuevo año.

Chloe mira a su derecha y alarga una mano que Beca acepta con una sonrisa algo tímida. Su mirada es huidiza y se centra rápidamente en la cuenta atrás a pesar de que se siguen escuchando los _tictacs_ del reloj.

La bola de colores comienza su descenso y, de detrás del edificio salen fuegos artificiales disparados en todas direcciones. Entre todos, cantan a gritos el final de la cuenta atrás y llueve confeti de colores en cuanto llegan al cero.

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – grita Chloe dando saltos en su sitio.

Tanto movimiento la ha empujado ligeramente hacia delante de modo que, cuando se gira para celebrarlo con sus amigas, la primera con quien se encuentra es Kat. Se funden en un abrazo lleno de risas y sonrisas, y se mecen de lado a lado por la emoción del momento.

Al separarse, Kat atrapa las mejillas de Chloe con sus manos enguantadas y planta un breve beso en sus labios. La pelirroja echa la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa y le da un juguetón empujón en los hombros. Sin embargo, no tienen oportunidad de hacer ni decir nada más porque Amy se echa encima de ellas y las asfixia con su abrazo.

\- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ZORRAS! – brama en sus oídos.

Cuando por fin las suelta, bajo la amenaza real de que necesitan respirar o se desmayarán, Chloe busca a Beca en la multitud que las rodea porque es agudamente consciente de que, en algún punto de la cuenta atrás se vieron obligadas a soltar sus manos y ahora no se ha unido a su celebración grupal.

\- Chicas, ¿y Beca? ¿Alguna la ve? – pregunta preocupada cuando no encuentra el gorro de Santa Claus entre las personas que se mueven a su alrededor.

\- Estaba aquí hace un instante – asegura Kat con el ceño fruncido y de puntillas para intentar ver por encima de la gente.

\- Ah, se ha ido a casa – responde Amy de forma desinteresada.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama Chloe –. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?

\- Tenía mucho frío y estaba cansada – la australiana se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. Si no os ha dicho nada es porque no querría interrumpir vuestra celebración privada – comenta con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

Kat se ríe, pero Chloe no. Se muerde el labio y, entre el bullicio, se aísla en su burbuja para sacar el móvil.

 **Becs :3**

 **en línea**

Estás bien? :(

(00.23) Sí, no te preocupes

(00.23) Me estaba congelando viva y no aguantaba más :/

(00.23) Tendría que haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que me pusiera ropa más gorda

Date una ducha bien calentita cuando llegues a casa

(00.23) Ugh estoy soñando ya con ello

(00.24) Estoy buscando un taxi/Uber libre

(00.24) Cuando llegue te aviso

Vale

Feliz año nuevo Bec :3

(00.24) Feliz año nuevo Chlo :*

(00.24) Pasadlo bien!

No será lo mismo sin ti :3

(Chloe nunca sospecha que lo de Beca sea una excusa.

Nunca se le ocurre pensar que Kat puede ser para Beca lo que Jesse solía ser para Chloe.)

* * *

Chloe no se ha olvidado de lo que Beca le dijo en la playa.

Piensa en ese acertijo que dejó en sus manos esa tarde agosto por lo menos una vez al día. Cuando menos se lo espera, cuando tiene un momento de respiro de todo lo que ocupa su mente por norma general, esa conversación con Beca vuelve a repetirse en su cabeza con la misma facilidad y nitidez que si fuera un vídeo.

Especialmente por las noches. Cuando sus defensas están debilitadas por el cansancio del día. Ese momento entre el sueño y estar despierta, en el que ya no siente su cuerpo y su mente parece que esté flotando sobre agua, en el que su cerebro divaga sobre los aspectos más tontos y existenciales de la vida.

Recuerda el puzzle que Beca le dio. Recuerda las pistas que le dijo. Recuerda la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella.

La dificultad no está en que falten piezas importantes, sino en el hecho de que no dejan de desaparecer y aparecer. Por cada paso adelante que da Chloe, Beca la empuja cinco atrás cuando menos se lo espera.

Este comportamiento errático es lo que trae a Chloe de cabeza.

Han pasado varios meses desde ese día en la playa y Chloe tiene la sensación de que Beca, más que darle nuevas piezas que incorporar al juego, como es lógico, lo que hace es balancearlas en el aire frente a sus ojos, tentarle con ellas, antes de apartarlas de su alcance justo cuando Chloe intenta cogerlas.

Están atascadas en una especie de baile en el que Beca guía en todo momento y del que Chloe no conoce los pasos. No sabe cuándo hay un giro o un cambio en el ritmo. No sabe cuándo se altera la dirección. Lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar ciegamente.

Y, si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe se habría volcado en cuerpo y alma en resolver el acertijo. No habría dudado ni un instante en cerrar los ojos y permitir que sea Beca quien la mueva.

Habría dedicado cada instante despierta a completar el puzzle, habría utilizado todos los recursos a su alcance e insistido hasta que a Beca no le quedase más remedio que darle más piezas, consciente o inconscientemente.

Pero han pasado _seis_ años. Seis años de juegos, de trucos, de puzles sin resolver y misterios sin explicar. Seis años de banderas rojas y señales de peligro. Seis años de pasos adelante y retrocesos inmensos. Seis erráticos años.

Muchos días se pregunta si este puzzle será diferente, si realmente merecerá la pena. Muchos días se pregunta si merece la pena seguir ignorando las banderas rojas. Muchos días se pregunta si no sería mejor dejarlo. Muchos días está a punto de tirar la toalla.

Y cuando se frustra hasta el punto de que está dispuesta a mandar todo a la mierda y darse por vencida, a tirar el puzzle a la basura y olvidarse para siempre de él, entonces es cuando Beca, de forma totalmente inesperada y por iniciativa propia, la sorprende con una pieza nueva.

Una pieza que, en ese momento, parece la más trascendental y valiosa del puzzle; pero que luego, cuando se examina fríamente y se analiza cada una de sus aristas, se descubre que carece de importancia alguna.

Completa el puzzle, pero no lleva a Chloe a estar más cerca de la solución. En su lugar, la devuelve directa a la casilla de salida para que vuelva a hacer el mismo recorrido una vez más.

Y Chloe está cansada.

Está cansada de tantas decepciones. Está cansada de tener la miel en los labios solo para que alguien le tire agua helada en la cara y pierda su dulzor. Está cansada de sufrir. Está cansada de esforzarse para nada. Está cansada de esperar por algo que ahora parece que nunca va pasar, pero que un instante después llena el aire de olor a (falsa) posibilidad.

Está _cansada_ y está _cambiando_.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que pierda por completo las ganas de seguir intentándolo.

* * *

Chloe apoya la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y cierra los ojos con un suspiro.

La superficie transparente vibra bajo su sien, pero resulta hasta placentero. Eso, junto con el sol débil de esa mañana de marzo calentándole el rostro, el cansancio de madrugar y el hecho de que llevan fácilmente quince minutos sin moverse del sitio, poco a poco la arrullan a un estado de casi sopor.

Un impertinente hace sonar el claxon cinco veces seguidas, cada cual más larga, e impide que Chloe se quede dormida. Abre los ojos con un suspiro y busca al culpable entre la hilera de coches inmóviles.

\- ¿No se da cuenta de que estamos todos igual? Por más que pite no va a cambiar nada – gruñe Beca.

\- Ese tipo de personas cree que el claxon tiene poderes mágicos – responde Chloe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio una vez el impertinente que, para variar, conduce un Porsche, se rinde y para de tocar el claxon. Beca gira la llave en el contacto y apaga el coche porque tiene pinta de que van a estar inmovilizados un buen rato.

Sube un par de rayas más el volumen de la radio y deja que la música inunde el interior del coche. Tres canciones más tarde, el presentador del programa interrumpe para introducir la siguiente canción.

\- Este un éxito que nos acaba de llegar de manos de Lauv, el nombre artístico de Ari Staprans Leff – informa con voz excesivamente energética –. Quizá le recordéis del temazo de hace unos años llamado _The Other_ , ahora ha vuelto con la primera canción de su nuevo EP. Aquí os traemos en exclusiva, _I Like Me Better_.

Está claro que ninguna de las dos está prestando mucha atención al presentador pues, cuando empiezan a emitir la canción, a ambas les suena tan familiar que tardan mucho más de lo que deberían en reconocerla.

 _To be young and in love in New York City_

 _To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

 _To be drunk and in love in New York City_

Chloe se sienta recta de golpe y gira la cabeza para mirar a Beca, que tiene una expresión de shock similar a la suya.

\- Oh dios mío, Bec – murmura con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión.

Su mano sale disparada y da golpes intermitentes a la morena en el brazo para llamar su atención, a pesar de que ya la tiene, y recalcar que está a punto de perder los papeles de la emoción.

Lleva un mes entero escuchando ese ritmo en labios de Beca y salir por los altavoces de su ordenador mientras probaba diferentes estilos. Un mes viendo a Beca y Ari pelearse con la letra a medio escribir para poder grabar. Un mes viviendo con la presión externa de tener que cumplir con una fecha de entrega.

\- Bec, tu canción está sonando en la radio – exhala. Su voz se la ha llevado la sorpresa y la emoción, junto a todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Oh dios mío – reacciona la morena por fin en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro.

Para cuando rompe el ritmo y empieza el estribillo, ambas están cantando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y bailando en sus asientos todo lo que les permiten los cinturones.

 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

Al acabar, ambas están sin aliento y el atasco sigue sin moverse. Pero a ninguna podría importarle menos porque lo que acaban de vivir es aquello de lo que están hechos los sueños. Ha sido completamente surrealista y, a pesar de que lo tiene todo grabado en su móvil, Chloe todavía tiene la sensación de que ha sido un sueño.

\- Esto ha sido, _I Like Me Better_ , de Lauv – les recuerda el presentador –. Quedaos con el nombre porque va a ser un exitazo.

\- ¿Por qué no han dicho tu nombre? – pregunta Chloe con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ventajas de ser productor – responde Beca encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. El coche de delante avanza un par de metros así que baja una mano al contacto para arrancar –. Eres el héroe sin rostro de la industria de la música, hasta que te conviertes en DJ o empiezas a sacar cosas propias.

\- Bueno, tú por suerte tienes tu propio club de fans – le dice con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Le enseña el chat de las Bellas una vez vuelven a quedarse paradas en un sitio. Ha compartido con ellas el vídeo que acaba de grabar y el grupo está que estalla con mensajes llenos de orgullo y emoción que no dejan de venir de parte de todas y cada una de las chicas.

La sonrisa que Beca le regala, sin embargo, vale mucho más.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando Chloe está en su descanso para comer, su iPhone vibra con una llamada entrante de Aubrey.

La pelirroja se apresura a masticar lo que tiene la boca antes de contestar con un "hola" algo ahogado por estar tragando casi a la vez. Se ponen un poco al día sobre sus vidas, pero pronto Aubrey deja de dar rodeos y pregunta lo que quiere saber, lo que ha causado que la llame en vez de simplemente mandarle un mensaje.

\- Qué guay lo de Beca, ¿no? – comenta con clara alegría en su voz.

\- Estoy súper orgullosa de ella – asiente Chloe. Lleva todo el día sintiendo que su pecho va a estallar de puro orgullo y le ha relatado lo ocurrido a cada persona con la que se ha cruzado en la clínica.

\- ¿Es cierto que ayudó a escribir parte de la letra?

\- Ajá – responde Chloe con la boca llena. Mastica un poco y se cubre con una mano para no escupir nada mientras habla –. Cuando Ari firmó el contrato solo tenía el estribillo y unas demos vocales sobre cómo quería que fuera la música.

Le encanta conocer todos esos detalles del trabajo de Beca. Le encanta que confíe en ella para ayudarle cuando se bloquea, cuando no sabe qué palabra hacer rimar con otra que ya tiene, cuando…

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Beca? – pregunta Aubrey interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Pues… – Chloe se pausa para pensar qué responder exactamente y al final opta por la única palabra que se adapta a la situación –. Raras.

\- Es _Beca_ , claro que van a ser raras – ríe Aubrey con clara diversión –. Pensé que eso era parte del atractivo.

\- No, Bree – pone los ojos en blanco a pesar de que su mejor amiga no puede ver el gesto –. Este es… otro nivel de rareza. Es como la canción de Katy Perry.

\- ¿ _I Kissed A Girl_?

Chloe bufa una risa ante la broma de Aubrey.

\- No, la de _Hot N Cold_ – le corrige. Sus labios se tuercen solos mientras recuerda la letra de la canción –. Es tal cual: you're yes and you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down…

Frunce el ceño mientras revuelve el contenido del táper con el tenedor, mirando con tanta intensidad su comida que cualquiera diría que en esos granos de arroz están escritas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

\- Desde ese día en la playa estamos atascadas en esta especie de… de… – gesticula en el aire con el tenedor como si eso fuera a ayudarle a encontrar la palabra que está buscando –, limbo. Vamos hacia delante y hacia atrás pero nunca terminamos de caer y es… – resopla –. Es frustrante.

\- Chloe, ¿te has parado a escuchar la letra de la canción?

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y traga el arroz que tiene en la boca. No entiende a qué viene esa pregunta de repente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Aubrey deja escapar un suspiro que suena bastante a exasperación.

\- Mmmm, no sé – dice, y a pesar de que Chloe no puede verla, sabe a ciencia cierta que se acaba de encoger de hombros con fingida despreocupación –. ¿To be young and in love in New York City? ¿I like me better when I'm with you? ¿Waking up in this bed next to you? – cita algunos versos sueltos de la canción para emplearlos como ejemplos –. ¿No te suena todo demasiado familiar?

La primera reacción de Chloe es reírse. Con ganas. Le parece absolutamente absurdo que Aubrey piense que puede haber algún tipo de conexión, por dios bendito, Beca solo estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando escribió algunos de esos versos.

Pero luego… Luego su mente la traiciona y se pregunta: ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si Beca tuviera hipotéticos sentimientos por ella? ¿Y si los hubiera usado para completar los huecos que faltaban en esa canción de amor?

\- No, Bree – niega con una convicción que ya no siente. Y se nota cómo titubea –. No creo…

En cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, Chloe emite un _tsk_ para sí misma y sacude la cabeza para desenterrar la semilla de la duda que Aubrey acaba de plantar. La arranca de la tierra y la tira a la basura sin mirar atrás.

\- Ari le pidió que fuese así y ya está.

Pero Aubrey no parece para nada complacida y deja escapar un "mmhh" lleno de duda.

\- Beca solo estaba haciendo su trabajo – reitera Chloe con seguridad, asintiendo para sí misma para reafirmarse en su posición.

(Si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe se habría dejado llevar por esa sensación de posibilidad que traen los "¿y si…?" consigo.

Pero, seis años más tarde, Chloe se lo cree: Beca _solo_ estaba haciendo su trabajo.)

* * *

Azul bebé revolotea en un parpadeo adormilado y se cierran de forma casi inmediata cuando la luz del sol primaveral les golpea de lleno.

Chloe rueda en la cama con un _frufrú_ de las sábanas y su pelo sobre la funda de la almohada. Se frota los ojos y los abre ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver entre sus pestañas el lado vacío en el que el cuerpo de su mejor amiga debería estar tumbado.

A medida que se va despertando, se va dando cuenta de varias cosas. Primero, el silencio que hay en el apartamento, solo interrumpido por el piar de los pájaros en el parque de al lado y el ruido del tráfico constante neoyorquino. Segundo, el maravilloso aroma a café recién hecho que flota por el aire.

Por último, los recuerdos de su sueño se filtran poco a poco por los bordes de su consciencia. Borrosos al principio, se van haciendo más nítidos con cada segundo que pasa. Chloe suspira y se tapa las manos con la cara, convirtiendo esa exhalación de aire en un gruñido frustrado.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – pregunta la voz lejana de Beca.

Su tono es el de una persona que se está divirtiendo muchísimo a costa de alguien más y Chloe no necesita mirar a su mejor amiga para ver la sonrisilla que probablemente está tratando de esconder detrás de su taza de café.

Lo que solo puede significar que _lo sabe_.

Pero si espera algún tipo de vergüenza por parte de Chloe, entonces seguro que a Beca debe sorprenderle que la pelirroja se levante de la cama quitándose las mantas a patadas y con un gruñido como toda respuesta.

Camina con pasos pesados hasta la cocina, donde coge una taza limpia y la llena de café.

\- ¿Tan malo fue? – la DJ arquea las cejas desde donde está recostada, encajada en la esquina que forman las encimeras dispuestas en L –. Porque por los sonidos que estabas haciendo, cualquiera diría que lo estabas… – se pausa para darle más énfasis a su siguiente palabra –: _gozando_.

Beca sofoca una risita de forma que suena como si se estuviera atragantando e inmediatamente alza su taza para esconderse detrás de ella.

\- Ja, ja, ja – ríe Chloe secamente mientras vuelca una cucharilla de azúcar en el líquido marrón –. Pierde toda la gracia cuando es el tercer día seguido que te pasa y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto – sentencia, haciendo tintinear la cucharilla contra los bordes de la taza al remover su café –. Vivir en un piso sin paredes y compartir cama están siendo la muerte de mi vida sexual – se queja con un suspiro dramático.

La morena continúa riéndose silenciosamente, la lengua atrapada entre los dientes para que le sea más fácil sofocar las carcajadas.

\- No puede ser para tanto, Chlo – intenta apaciguar Beca. Azul medianoche resplandece con los restos de sus risas sofocadas y lo bien que se lo está pasando con el tema –. Hace un mes te acostaste con el tío ese… – chasca la lengua y ladea la cabeza, pensativa –. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Orlando – responde Chloe por ella.

\- ¡Eso! – hace sonar los dedos y señala a la pelirroja con el índice –. Sabía que era una ciudad.

\- De todos modos, hace un mes es _demasiado_ tiempo – ante la ceja que Beca arquea como muestra de escepticismo, Chloe traga el café que ha bebido y se encoge de hombros –. Tengo un gran apetito sexual, Bec.

El rubor trepa por el cuello de la DJ como la espuma del champán por el interior de una copa, y se expande por sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas. Beca carraspea y aparta la mirada, ocupando su boca con un sorbo de café.

\- Demasiada información, Beale – musita.

(Y, si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe aprovecharía para cebarse con Beca cuando está en ese estado avergonzado. Habría llevado el flirteo inocente que tanto la caracteriza un paso más allá.

Habría dejado caer algún tipo de comentario sugerente, probablemente acompañado de un guiño pícaro, que aumentase el calor en su rostro e hiciera que solo fuera capaz de tartamudear ruidos inconexos de vuelta.

Pero, seis años más tarde, Chloe está cambiando.)

Deja su taza a medio beber en la encimera y se encamina de vuelta a la cama. Se deja caer con un rebote en el colchón y alarga una mano para coger su móvil de la mesilla, donde lo dejó cargando anoche.

\- No te preocupes – le dice a Beca –. Voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo.

Rebusca entre sus contactos por el nombre de Orlando y el escribe un mensaje para saber si estaría dispuesto a volver a verla. La respuesta llega una hora más tarde, cuando Chloe ya ha terminado de desayunar y está aprovechando la calma de esa mañana sin Amy para estudiar.

\- Problema resuelto – esboza una sonrisa torcida, agitando el móvil en el aire para que se vea el chat abierto.

\- Guay – contesta Beca con un asentimiento lento.

(Cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría notado la tensión en la sonrisa de Beca. No habría sabido qué significaba, pero lo habría _visto_.

Pero, seis años más tarde, está demasiado distraída respondiendo a Orlando y no se da cuenta.)

* * *

Azul bebé revolotea en un parpadeo adormilado y agradece de inmediato la penumbra en la que está sumida la habitación. En un primer vistazo no reconoce dónde está y su cuerpo se tensa por un instante.

Entonces escucha un "mmhh" masculino salir de algún sitio por detrás de ella y es consciente del cuerpo musculoso pegado a su espalda. Del brazo curvado alrededor de su cadera, mucho más pesado y grueso de lo que Chloe está acostumbrada después de tanto tiempo compartiendo cama principalmente con Beca.

Una cascada de aire caliente roza su espalda cuando Orlando deja escapar un suspiro y cambia de posición en la cama para tumbarse boca arriba. El brazo que reposaba sobre Chloe se alza y cae por encima de la cabeza del chico en la almohada.

Ahora libre, Chloe alza el nórdico de plumas de encima de su cuerpo para sentarse en el borde de la cama. La sábana quedó hecha un churro a los pies de la cama, empujada ahí por los movimientos impacientes de dos personas absolutamente perdidos en el otro.

El frescor de la habitación, ahora que ya no está en su burbuja de "amor", muerde su piel y la eriza. Sus pies descalzos caen sobre el frío suelo de madera y su pelo enredado se desplaza hasta balancearse contra su espalda desnuda, haciéndole cosquillas.

Siente una mano acariciar su espalda con gestos un poco toscos, cargados de la torpeza típica del sueño. Se gira para encontrar los cálidos ojos marrones de Orlando parpadeando en la penumbra, tratando de enfocarla sin ayuda de sus gafas.

Chloe le regala una sonrisa.

\- Tengo que irme – susurra para no romper la atmósfera de calma que flota en la habitación.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? – pregunta él con una sonrisa torcida perezosa.

Chloe ríe quedamente y sacude la cabeza. Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la pila oscura que identifica como su camiseta. Una vez está semi cubierta por la prenda, lo suficientemente larga que le cae por debajo del culo, camina de puntillas por el frío suelo en busca de su ropa interior.

Ya vestida, su sujetador guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se da cuenta de que Orlando sigue luchando contra el sueño desde su posición en la cama. No ha dejado de mirarla en todo el rato, robando los últimos vistazos a medida que Chloe cubría su desnudez.

Cuando azul bebé se cruza con marrón chocolate, ambos se sonríen. Saben que es hora de despedirse, pero ninguno ve nada malo en ello. No están interesados en perseguir su química más allá de los cuatro confines de la cama.

\- Gracias por anoche – musita Chloe, agachándose para depositar un breve beso en los labios resecos del joven.

\- El placer fue todo mío – responde él con voz rasposa después de tantas horas sin hablar.

-Oh, lo sé – le lanza un último guiño antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir a un pasillo que no huele a sexo y sudor.

A las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, el metro va lento, pero vacío. Tarda cuarenta minutos en hacer un recorrido de treinta, sin embargo, nada puede arruinar su buen humor. Ni siquiera Amy con sus comentarios nada más llegar a casa.

\- ¿Pelo alborotado? ¿Ropa arrugada? ¿Es eso un chupetón lo que veo en tu cuello? – la avasalla nada más pone un pie dentro del estudio. Chloe aparta las manos que revolotean a su alrededor y cierra la puerta tras ella –. Uuuuh, alguien ha conseguido un poco de bow chika wow wow – silba la australiana.

Se aleja de ella hacia la cocina haciendo su particular danza consistente en movimientos bruscos de la pelvis mientras dobla sus brazos de arriba abajo. Chloe se ríe y cuando se da la vuelta de colgar su abrigo, ve por primera vez a Beca.

La morena está de nuevo en su esquina, recostada contra la encimera, y a pesar de que toda su postura indica que está relajada, a Chloe le da la sensación de que no es así.

(Cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría preguntado inmediatamente qué le pasa.

Pero, seis años más tarde, desestima su instinto y se convence a sí misma de lo más probable es que esté de mal humor por haberse despertado tan pronto en un domingo.

\- Es el día del señor – siempre gruñe cuando le hacen levantarse antes de las doce del mediodía –. Y el señor dijo que hoy no se puede hacer nada.

\- Beca, eres atea – puntualiza Chloe con una mirada que es suficiente para cortar las quejas de raíz.)

Beca frunce el ceño cuando Amy baila contra ella y le lanza una mirada amenazadora que consigue que pare, pero no sin llamarla aguafiestas en un murmullo bastante audible. La DJ pone los ojos en blanco y no hace caso alguno.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado que te tiene haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza, Chlo? – Amy mueve sus cejas de forma sugerente mientras hace la pregunta.

\- De vergüenza nada – niega Chloe con un chasquido su lengua. Su respuesta le gana un aullido de aprobación por parte de la rubia y Chloe tiene que seguir hablando a través de la risa –. Y ha sido Orlando.

\- Te ha estrujado bien los tomates, ¿eh?

\- Ha hecho su trabajo de maravilla – se relame los labios con exagerado un guiño lascivo del que Stacie se habría sentido orgullosa.

Beca, probablemente sin intención de hacerlo tan alto, bufa. Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de Chloe sobre ella, hace contacto visual por una milésima de segundo. Hay tantas emociones flotando en ese azul medianoche, pero la más predominante es la molestia.

Antes de que Chloe pueda abrir la boca para preguntar si está bien, Beca entra en acción. Se apresura hacia la puerta del estudio sin establecer más contacto visual.

\- Tengo que… – se pausa cuando coge su abrigo –. Voy a… – palmea los bolsillos para comprobar que lo tiene todo –. Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin dar más explicación, desaparece al otro lado de la puerta.

Chloe se queda parada en la entrada, mirando hacia la superficie de madera con el ceño fruncido. No entiende la reacción de Beca ni por qué parecía tan molesta cuando se han mirado.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – pregunta en voz alta.

Y, si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría perseguido a Beca hasta que la morena confesase qué le ocurre. Habría interrogado a cada persona susceptible de saber algo.

Pero han pasado seis años. Seis años que hacen que se quede en el apartamento. Que no espere una respuesta de Amy, dando por hecho que ella tampoco sabe a qué ha venido esa reacción.

Seis años que hacen que se quite los zapatos y prepare sus cosas para darse una ducha que le limpie esa capa de sexo y sudor que tiene pegada a la piel.

(Amy sí que sabe a qué ha venido a esa reacción. Sí que responde.

\- La mosca del amor – suspira con una sacudida de cabeza exasperada.

Pero Chloe no lo escucha porque se está desvistiendo y el roce de la ropa en sus oídos apaga las palabras.)

* * *

El fin de semana siguiente, Chloe decide probar algo nuevo. O, más bien, _a_ _alguien_ nuevo.

Eso es lo que la lleva a estar tumbada en la cama, con el móvil suspendido sobre su cabeza mientras explora con solo su pulgar el oscuro universo de Tinder. Lleva meses sin usar la app, pero ahora está de vuelta y… ¿Sinceramente? Está siendo una gran decepción.

Desliza su pulgar hacia la izquierda sobre la pantalla para rechazar a un tío que solo tiene fotos de sus abdominales. En una rápida sucesión, rechaza en línea a cinco tíos con simples gestos de su pulgar hacia la izquierda y suspira con frustración.

Lleva fácilmente media hora y todavía no ha encontrado a nadie decente.

Se resigna a continuar su búsqueda a pesar de que le está recordando precisamente por qué llegó un punto en que entrar en Tinder le daba tanta pereza que dejó de usarlo directamente. Encontrar a Orlando en esa app fue un golpe de suerte y parece que Chloe se ha quedado sin más de esos.

Emite un "mmhh" pensativo cuando ve una chica interesante y cambia de ritmo para deslizar con su pulgar a la derecha. Aprueba a dos chicas más y a un chico, pero luego vuelve de nuevo a rechazar hacia la izquierda.

Ya con el piloto automático, casi sin prestar atención a lo que está haciendo, Chloe pulsa sobre el siguiente perfil y lo empuja hacia la izquierda.

Sin embargo, su visión se centra justo a tiempo en el rostro familiar que le sonríe desde la foto. Levanta el dedo de la pantalla táctil y la ficha vuelve a colocarse en el centro, el mismo rostro permanece inmóvil en esa sonrisa torcida que Chloe conoce tan bien que su corazón da un brinco.

Se le escapa una exclamación de absoluta sorpresa que la propulsa hasta quedar sentada en la cama, todavía mirando el móvil que sujeta en su mano derecha con ojos abiertos como platos. Parpadea un par de veces, como si esperase que fuese una alucinación, algún truco que le está jugando su cerebro, una especie de broma.

Pero cuando pulsa para ver el resto de fotos, descubre que es _muy_ real.

\- Bec – llama con la boca seca.

La DJ estira su espalda para indicar que la ha escuchado y emite un "hhhmm" de interrogación, sin despegar ni un momento la mirada del microondas.

Durante un instante, se hace el silencio, solo roto por los ocasionales estallidos de los granos de maíz convirtiéndose en palomitas bajo el calor del microondas. Chloe no sabe cuál es su táctica, pero su boca comienza a funcionar sin necesidad de que ella dé una orden específica.

\- ¿Me dejas tu móvil un segundo? – inquiere.

\- Cógelo – asiente Beca sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar para qué lo quiere –. Debe estar en la cama tirado.

Chloe revuelve bajo el nórdico, entre las sábanas, y lo encuentra medio escondido bajo la almohada de Beca. Lo desbloquea usando su huella dactilar y, efectivamente, tras explorar el menú de la morena descubre el famoso logo rosita con una llama blanca.

No sabe si siente ganas de reírse como loca o de correr al baño por miedo a que vaya a vomitar.

(Cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, este descubrimiento habría sido como un puñal al corazón. La habría dejado sin respiración y al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero, seis años más tarde, solo le revuelve el estómago y le encoge el corazón.

Chloe _está_ cambiando.)

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes Tinder? – escupe la pregunta en un tono neutro que se inclina más hacia la curiosidad que hacia la acusación.

\- ¿Qué? – eso consigue que Beca aparte la mirada del microondas, en el que ha metido una mano para coger una de las esquinas del paquete de palomitas y sacarlo antes de que se quemen.

Como toda respuesta, Chloe se limita a girar su móvil iluminado para enseñar que acaba de encontrar su perfil en la app. Beca deja el paquete de palomitas que acaba de sacar del microondas en la encimera y se acerca a la cama con pasos tentativos que se aceleran cuando Chloe pincha en su perfil para extenderlo.

\- Beca Mitchell, 23. Trabaja en BFD Artists – lee en voz alta la información básica antes de dejar que sus ojos se deslicen a la biografía escrita por su mejor amiga –. 1,57. Muy sarcástica y socialmente torpe…

Por la periferia de su visión capta un movimiento repentino y alza la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Beca abalanzarse sobre ella. Chloe deja escapar un quejido mezclado con una risa cuando el peso de la morena cae encima de ella.

La DJ tiene las manos estiradas con toda la intención de quitarle el móvil, pero Chloe reacciona rápidamente y se gira de forma que el iPhone queda fuera de su alcance. Se ríe mientras continúa leyendo.

\- A veces el único motivo por el que salgo de casa…

\- ¡Para! – ordena Beca en un gruñido, retorciéndose contra Chloe para escapar del agarre de sus piernas y el empuje de su mano, y poder trepar hasta donde está manteniendo el móvil lejos de ella.

\- …es para que – sigue Chloe –, si alguien me pregunta qué he hecho durante el día, no tenga que responder: Netflix e ignorar responsabilidades.

\- Oh dios mío, te odio – jadea la DJ, avergonzada.

\- ¡Está muy bien! – le felicita.

\- No suenes tan sorprendida.

Chloe ríe ante el sarcasmo y la molestia evidentes en la voz de su mejor amiga. Aparta la mano que está presionando contra el hombro de Beca para mantenerla alejada de su iPhone y la alza hasta que tiene un pulgar suspendido sobre la pantalla táctil.

\- Solo por eso te voy a dar like.

Ve la alarma en el rostro de Beca, pero no piensa nada de ella.

\- ¡Espera…! – exclama la morena, abalanzándose sobre Chloe una vez más para evitarlo.

Llega tarde. Chloe ya ha deslizado hacia la derecha.

Cuál es su sorpresa cuando su foto de perfil y la de Beca se juntan en el centro bajo un aviso que indican que han hecho match. Se gira hacia su mejor amiga con una sonrisa tan grande que le duelen las mejillas y, al ver que Beca se ha ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, adopta una actitud juguetona.

\- ¿Es esta tu forma poco convencional de pedirme salir, Bec? – bromea haciendo ronronear su voz.

\- Solo en tus sueños, Beale – musita Beca con unos ojos en blanco.

Ahora que ya está todo a la luz, Beca deja de intentar luchar contra Chloe. Se gira para ver qué es lo que la está manteniendo inmóvil y descubre que son las piernas de Chloe, enroscadas a su alrededor como si fueran una boa constrictor.

\- Sabes que los tengo – le dice, guiñándole un ojo cuando Beca comete el error de mirar hacia ella.

\- _Agh_ – se le escapa, todavía profundamente sonrojada. Se libera con movimientos apresurados –. Por favor, calla – suplica –. Déjame morir de vergüenza en silencio.

Beca huye a la cocina y Chloe… Chloe simplemente ríe.

* * *

El descubrimiento de que Beca tiene Tinder es otra bandera roja.

Una vez más, es una revelación que pone su mundo de lado y hace que tenga la sensación constante de que está a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío si no se agarra bien. Fuerza a Chloe a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

En medio del silencio de la noche, mientras Amy y Beca duermen, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma levantándose para hacerse una infusión. No porque necesite relajar la mente, sino porque el simple proceso de poner la tetera a calentar y ver cómo las hierbas se destiñen en la transparencia del agua parece tener algún tipo de efecto terapéutico en ella.

Le ayuda a pensar mejor.

Vuelca dos cucharadas de azúcar sobre la infusión. Verde pálido se oscurece con cada giro de la cucharilla en el líquido hasta volverse casi marrón. Chloe mira fijamente el remolino que se forma alrededor del mango metálico y deja que su mente vague libre.

De la mano, la lleva a ese caluroso día de agosto. Al sonido del mar, de las risas de los niños jugando en la orilla, de las conversaciones de las personas a su alrededor. A una playa llena de gente. A intenso azul medianoche mirándola fijamente desde detrás del espejo de sus gafas polarizadas.

Recuerda la voz de Beca al decirle que todavía no estaba preparada para meterse en otra relación, pero que algún día lo estaría. Y que, cuando lo estuviera, esperaba encontrar esa complicidad que no había encontrado en Jesse.

Recuerda sentir que Beca le estaba diciendo algo muy importante, pero que era como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que Chloe no entendía. Esa sensación de que ese momento era un giro en la narrativa crucial para el resto de la historia, una historia que Chloe no conocía y de la que jamás había escuchado hablar.

Casi un año más tarde no está más cerca de entenderlo que como estaba en ese momento en la playa. Ya ni lo está intentando porque, sea consciente o no, Chloe está cambiando. Y esta segunda bandera roja parece una señal de que está yendo en la dirección correcta.

Es hora de dejar de esperar por cosas que nunca van a pasar. Es hora de dejar de jugar con piezas de puzzle a las que no puede encontrar sentido. Es hora de olvidarse de ello y seguir adelante. Es hora de seguir haciendo caso a las señales de peligro.

Esta segunda bandera roja parece una señal. Una señal de que Chloe no es la única que está cambiando. No es la única que está yendo en la dirección correcta.

Beca se ha hecho Tinder y eso significa que ya está preparada para una relación. Quiere empezar a buscar esa persona con la que alcanzar el nivel de complicidad que tanta envidia provocó en las Bellas durante la boda de Cynthia Rose.

Y si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría estado destrozada.

Pero, seis años más tarde, Chloe está cansada. Y está _cambiando_.

Está empezando a creerse que, a pesar de que la ruptura de Beca y Jesse llenó su vida de posibilidad y su corazón de esperanza – esperanza de por fin, esperanza de ahora es mi turno –, eran ilusiones vacías.

No hay nada en la realidad que las apoye. No hay señal alguna de que Beca esté interesada en encontrar su complicidad en _Chloe_ , y a pesar de que ese día en la playa confundió temporalmente a la pelirroja, ahora empieza a ver las cosas claramente: tiene que aceptar que Beca va a estar en su vida de una forma distinta a como ella esperaba y deseaba.

Y quizá no está destrozada, pero eso no significa que no duela. Joder si duele. Es más que dolor, es un ardor que se extiende lentamente por sus órganos, como si le hubiera dado un trago a una botella llena de lava. _Escuece_.

Pero es el mismo tipo de dolor, quemazón y escozor que tienes en una herida nada más vuelcas el bote de alcohol para desinfectarla. No significa que hayas cometido un error, sino todo lo contrario.

Se está limpiando, se está _curando_.

Es el segundo paso hacia el cambio.

* * *

Chloe nota de inmediato el momento en que Beca pierde la ilusión en su trabajo.

Es un viaje progresivo, una serie de acciones que Beca va haciendo de forma consciente o inconsciente a medida que deja de disfrutar de su trabajo y, en su lugar, empieza a generarle más estrés que alegrías.

A Chloe le resulta escalofriantemente similar al último año de Beca en Barden, con la diferencia de que esta vez la morena no está empeñada en ignorarla y puede desahogarse con ella. Pero el proceso es el mismo.

Todo comienza con las primeras señales de desgana.

A Beca siempre le ha costado madrugar, pero, a medida que fue ganando más libertad y responsabilidades en BFD Artists, parecía deseosa de marcharse a trabajar por las mañanas.

\- Bec, si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde – avisa Chloe con el ceño fruncido mientras mira la hora en el móvil.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Beca moverse con una lentitud que parece casi deliberada. Se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente ante las palabras de Chloe y ni se molesta en intentar acelerar un poco el ritmo.

\- Poco importa – musita en un tono de voz que pretende pasar inadvertido pero que, en el silencio del apartamento ahora que Amy duerme profundamente, se escucha sin problemas.

Chloe, ceño todavía fruncido, cierra con un giro de muñeca el termo de café que se está preparando. Debate consigo misma si presionar a la morena o dejarlo pasar, y un simple vistazo al rostro exhausto y apagado de su mejor amiga le da la respuesta.

\- Bueno, pues por lo menos hazlo por mí – le pide –. Me prometiste que me llevarías al trabajo y yo _sí_ que no quiero llegar tarde.

Y no solo era cuestión de las mañanas, porque todo podría explicarse con la aversión que Beca siente hacia el hecho de tener que madrugar. También ocurre por las noches.

Beca es una criatura nocturna, una de esas personas cuyas cabezas funciona mejor de noche que de día. Tiene más energía a medianoche que a primera hora de la mañana, es el total opuesto a Chloe.

Por esto mismo, a Beca nunca le ha importado quedarse hasta tarde trabajando. Chloe ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que le ha dejado la cena en un tupper, sobre la encimera, para que Beca cenase cuando llegase a casa a las tantas después de haberle avisado en un mensaje de que se iba a quedar hasta tarde trabajando.

Y ya no solo en el estudio. Chloe se ha ido a dormir muchas noches dejando a Beca trabajando en la mini mesa de la cocina, con los cascos sobre sus oídos y la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador, y se ha despertado para ir a la clínica con Beca en la misma posición en la que la dejó.

Sin embargo, a medida que la desgana se va apoderando de ella, las noches trabajando hasta tarde se desvanecen en el aire.

\- Llegas pronto – comenta Amy con clara sorpresa en su voz.

Chloe alza la mirada del diagrama que está estudiando y descubre que, efectivamente, Beca ha salido a su hora de trabajar.

\- No había más que hacer por hoy – responde Beca con un encogimiento de hombros desganado.

Deja caer su maletín y lo mete sin querer debajo de la cama. Chloe y Amy esperan al momento en que se dé cuenta, lo recupere y se establezca en su sitio de siempre en la mini mesa. Sin embargo, Beca termina de quitarse los zapatos y se deja caer de cara sobre la cama al lado de Chloe.

\- ¿No vas a seguir trabajando? – pregunta Chloe, extrañada.

\- Nope – escueta, la morena no ofrece más información. Simplemente se acomoda sobre su almohada y procede a dormitar hasta la hora de la cena.

A la desgana le sigue rápidamente la indiferencia. No es un secreto que Beca es una perfeccionista casi obsesiva. Retoca las cosas hasta que ya no hay nada más que retocar y, entonces, repite todo el proceso hasta que está medianamente satisfecha o alguien le obliga a parar.

Beca _nunca_ hace las cosas a medias. Cuando se trata de música, entrega el 100% de sí misma y espera lo mismo de los resultados que obtenga.

\- ¿Eso es lo nuevo en lo que estás trabajando? – pregunta Chloe nada más llegar de la clínica y escuchar el suave golpeteo de la base resonar en el estudio.

\- Huh-uh – asiente Beca de forma distraída.

\- Suena bien – mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras se cambia la ropa de trabajo por el pijama para estar más cómoda.

\- Tiene algunos fallos, pero… – Beca tuerce sus labios en una mueca –. No importa.

Hasta ese momento, las señales eran ligeras.

Chloe había notado que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a su mejor amiga, pero no sabía si era por el trabajo o temas personas, y cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien, Beca asentía y prometía estar perfectamente.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Beca no fuera capaz de seguir tragándose las cosas. Aunque, en su defensa, no tiene ni idea de que Chloe está en casa cuando entra por la puerta del estudio despotricando de forma muy audible.

\- ¿Quién coño se llama a sí mismo Pimp Lo? – escupe llena de rabia –. Un niño de 6 años, ese es quien. Y que tenga la _cara_ de llamarse artista…

Cierra la puerta tras ella con fuerza y se deshace de su abrigo casi a puñetazos. La prenda se queda enganchada con la tira de la bolsa de su portátil, que lleva cruzada en el pecho.

\- Yo mando, tú sigues mis órdenes – continúa despotricando poniendo una voz ridícula, como si estuviera intentando imitar a alguien. Agita los brazos y su frustración aumenta con cada intento fallido de quitarse el abrigo –. Mírame hacer el gilipollas en el estudio y no tener ni puta idea de música.

Deja escapar un gruñido de lo más profundo de su garganta, cargado de ira. Se revuelve en el sitio hasta que consigue desenredar la tira la bolsa de su portátil. Se la quita por encima de la cabeza y la lanza sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama.

\- Todo por puto dinero – sisea –. Tendrían que aumentarme el sueldo solo… – logra por fin quitarse el abrigo de un brazo –, por… – con un revoloteo, lo hace girar en el aire hasta golpear con él la cama –, _soportarle_ – de un tirón, consigue quitárselo del otro brazo.

Se queda en el sito respirando agitadamente y con las manos convertidas en dos puños muy apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Es en ese momento cuando Chloe decide hacer conocer su presencia aclarándose la garganta.

Beca a un brinco y se gira hacia ella con todas las señales de ir a empezar a echarle la bronca por andar escondida. Chloe empuja el vestidor móvil hacia un lado, desvelando que no estaba escondiéndose sino simplemente haciendo pis, y tira de la cadena.

Se cruza de brazos, con la cabeza ladeada, y se mantiene en esa posición a la espera de una explicación. Le lleva un rato, pero finalmente los hombros de Beca se hunden hacia delante con el peso de los remordimientos, porque a estas alturas no necesitan palabras.

Saber que Chloe le está echando en cara todas esas veces que le ha mentido diciendo que está bien cuando claramente _no_ lo está.

La DJ suspira y se deja caer en el borde de la cama de cara a la cocina. Reposa los codos sobre sus piernas y, con la mirada gacha y la misma expresión que un perro al que su dueño le acaba de regañar, empieza su explicación:

\- Me han asignado a este nuevo... – traga saliva como si le doliera físicamente decir la palabra –. Artista – escupe al final, casi con desprecio –. Y es la persona más repelente y sin talento del mundo.

Chloe relaja su postura y camina los pocos pasos que las separan, dejándose caer tras su mejor amiga con un rebote. Nota cómo Beca se tensa al principio, sin comprender por qué está rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas en lugar de simplemente sentarse a su lado.

En cuanto Chloe empieza a masajear los músculos de sus hombros, la morena se desinfla como un globo pinchado y se deja hacer.

\- ¿Seguro que no estás exagerando? – inquiere mientras hunde sus pulgares en músculos que parecen hechos de piedra.

La cabeza de Beca se alza como una exhalación. Se retuerce para poder lanzarle una mirada turbia a la pelirroja, todo su rostro contraído en una máscara de genuina repulsión.

\- De verdad, Chlo, si vieras las pintas que lleva... – jura. Un flash de dolor e indignación cruza su rostro cuando un recuerdo se reproduce tras sus ojos –. Lo primero que me preguntó nada más entrar en la sala de grabación era si podía traerle un par de "macizas" – dibuja las comillas en el aire y hasta ese gesto derrocha desprecio e incredulidad –, para inspirarse – deja que se haga un momento el silencio para que Chloe asimile sus palabras y entonces escupe entre dientes –: Me pone _enferma_.

\- ¿Cómo es que han firmado a alguien así como artista?

\- Por culpa de _I Like Me Better_ – musita Beca, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. A los peces gordos les gustó ganar tanto dinero y quieren que siga así. Están convencidos de que la clave es dar al público lo que quiere.

\- ¿Y el público quiere a Pimp Lo? – pregunta Chloe sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo. No conoce al tío, pero por cómo se lo está describiendo Beca, parece un auténtico personaje.

\- Los que tienen oídos que funcionan no – responde Beca totalmente inexpresiva –. Pero como ahora todos los artistas están haciendo trapetón, no quieren que nosotros seamos menos. De ahí Pimp Lo.

Chloe suspira y se muerde el labio inferior. No sabe qué decirle a Beca que le haga sentir mejor, en su opinión no hay palabras de consuelo suficientes que apañen esta situación en la que se encuentra.

Justo ahora que por fin estaba haciendo aquello que le apasionaba, se lo han quitado de las manos como quien le arrebata el biberón a un bebé porque considera que ya ha tenido suficiente.

Pero no hay quien luche contra la máquina del dinero. La canción de Beyoncé tendría que decir: who runs the world? Money; porque es una descripción mucho más gráfica de la realidad que lo que dice en realidad.

\- Lo siento, Becs – suspira desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Beca se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza, rechazando su compasión.

\- Es… – lucha por un instante para buscar un término que suavice más o menos lo que realmente quiere decir: es una mierda. Es una putada. Pero no encuentra ninguno así que termina por agitar una mano en el aire vagamente –. Lo que sea.

Los dedos de Chloe se deslizan de los hombros de Beca por los músculos que se expanden y entrelazan en la zona de los omóplatos. Encuentra cinco nudos distintos, apretados como si el marinero más experto se hubiera dedicado a trenzarlos y enredarlos en una maraña peor que la que se forma en las luces de navidad de un año a otro.

\- Jesús, Bec – murmura. Su mejor amiga deja escapar una especie de risa y bufido, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por el estado en que se encuentra su espalda –. ¿Realmente te merece la pena?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La cabeza de la DJ rueda cuando Chloe usa su nudillo para hurgar en una de esas pelotas de tensión que se le han formado entre los omóplatos. Chloe trabaja un poco más la zona hasta que logra relajar un poco los músculos, y sus dedos se mueven sobre la fina tela de la camiseta en busca del siguiente nudo.

\- ¿Te merece la pena quedarte en BFD Artists si este es el estado en que te vas a pasar el resto de tus días? – cuando Beca simplemente se encoge de hombros, Chloe sigue presionando, tanto con sus dedos como con sus palabras –. Te he visto este último mes, Bec. Parecía que un dementor te estuviera absorbiendo la energía poco a poco…

\- Un dementor que lleva los pantalones por debajo del culo y demasiadas cadenas de oro para un tío blanco que mide 1,55 – comenta Beca por lo bajini con una risa sarcástica.

\- Me preocupas – insiste Chloe –. Si tu trabajo lo único que va a hacer a partir de ahora es robarte la felicidad y las ganas de vivir… – deja que su voz se apague por un instante mientras se distrae con los músculos de su mejor amiga –. Quizá deberías plantearte buscar otra cosa.

Pero Beca ya está sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa antes incluso de que Chloe termine de hablar.

\- Chlo, al contrario de lo que Amy cree, el alquiler y las facturas no se pagan solas – argumenta.

\- Pero…

\- No – interrumpe Beca rápidamente, alzando una mano. Gira sobre su sitio en el borde de la cama hasta que puede mirar a Chloe a la cara, quien deja caer sus manos en su regazo ahora que no tiene con qué ocuparlas –. Lo que te pagan haciendo prácticas en la clínica apenas te llega para cubrir tu parte, y sé que te sabe mal seguir teniendo que depender de tu madre. No voy a dejar todo el peso del apartamento sobre ti – y su voz está cargada de rotundidad.

\- No me importa pedirle a dinero a mi madre, tu felicidad, _tú,_ sois más importantes – le asegura Chloe, pichándole suavemente con un dedo en el hombro.

Puede ver en azul medianoche que esa declaración derrite un poco a Beca por dentro, pero se mantiene firme en su decisión.

\- Mi felicidad puede aguantar un poco más – esboza una sonrisa triste –. Seguro que esto es simplemente una fase, un capricho de los mandamases, y en cuanto se aburran las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Se gira para que Chloe pueda continuar con su trabajo, sin embargo, a la pelirroja le lleva un minuto más reponerse porque no puede dejar de pensar: _nunca nada es simplemente una fase_.

* * *

Cuando Chloe se mudó a Nueva York, pensó que esa era la última de todas las sorpresas que el universo podía darle. Nunca pensó que, dos años más tarde, terminaría en un tour por Europa con las Fuerzas Armadas y compitiendo de nuevo junto a sus Bellas.

(Esta es una de las muchas sorpresas que todavía le quedan por descubrir. Y no todas van a ser tan buenas.)

Recuerda leer el mensaje de Emily que lo desencadenó todo y creer estar teniendo una alucinación provocada por haberse frito el cerebro estudiando como loca para el examen de acceso a la universidad.

\- ¿Qué miras con tanta intensidad? – le pregunta Amy después de que Chloe se pase dos minutos con la vista clavada e inmóvil sobre la pantalla de su iPhone.

\- ¿Una reunión? – dice en ese momento Beca desde donde está sentada en la encimera, móvil en mano.

\- ¿Una reunión? – repite Amy sin entender nada.

\- Emily y las nuevas Bellas tienen una actuación en el Aquarium de Nueva York en un mes – le explica la DJ –. Ha propuesto que nos reunamos todas con ellas allí.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que esto significa? – exclama Chloe con retraso, reaccionando por fin.

Todo su rostro se ha iluminado por la ilusión y contrasta con las arrugas de preocupación y estrés que antes adornaban su ceño fruncido. El impulso tras sus palabras la lleva a levantarse de la cama de un salto y caer de rodillas sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Que nos volveremos a ver? – intenta adivinar Amy.

\- ¡Y volveremos a cantar juntas! – completa Chloe, una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que le duelen las mejillas –. ¡Va a ser _aca-increíble_! – rebota en la cama como si fuera un niño en pleno subidón de azúcar después de una fiesta de cumpleaños llena de dulces.

Ve la sonrisa reprimida de Beca, el primer signo de genuina alegría que adorna su rostro en lo que Chloe siente que ha sido una eternidad, y piensa para sí misma que la idea de Emily no podría haber sido más oportuna.

No se equivocaba.

Que luego resulte transformarse en un tour por Europa junto a su familia… Es una auténtica bendición añadida. Y puede que solo vayan a ser unas semanas, luego volverán a Nueva York y tendrán que hacer frente a sus vidas; pero es un soplo de aire fresco que se lleva todas sus preocupaciones con él.

El estrés del examen de entrada para la universidad tiene a Chloe asfixiada incluso _después_ de haberlo hecho. Se da cuenta de que hasta la más pequeña vibración de su móvil casi le provoca un ataque al corazón pensando que es _la_ llamada, de la que todo su futuro depende.

Y sabe que no es la única que está agradeciendo este respiro. Beca también lo necesita para distraerse del hecho de que actualmente no tiene trabajo. La DJ vuelve a ser ella misma: dulce, despreocupada, feliz, sarcástica y socialmente torpe.

Aunque ha de admitir que es un poco – _bastante_ – agotador visitar cuatro países en cuatro días.

Sus cuerpos han perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo y no tienen horario, comen cuando les dan de comer, duermen cuando les dicen que es hora de dormir. Tienen la sensación de que se pasan la mayoría de sus días en aeropuertos y aviones. Pero es poner pie sobre el escenario y todo el cansancio se evapora de sus cuerpos.

Es como volver a Barden de nuevo, y Chloe siente que su corazón es incapaz de dejar de revolotear de felicidad en el interior de su pecho. Las Bellas están disfrutando de cada segundo subidas en el escenario, bailando viejas rutinas que todavía recuerdan de sus épocas actuando en fiestas de hermandades.

Y se nota. Puede que empezaran con mal pie – un pie retorcido y roto, prendieron _fuego_ a una suite, por dios bendito –, pero ahora que han decidido simplemente aprovechar el tiempo que van a estar juntas, ahora es cuando están empezando a sacar todo su potenciar y a recibir atención por parte de DJ Khaled.

Y DJ Khaled no es el único que les presta atención. Los soldados ya no las juzgan con sus miradas como hicieron la primera vez que actuaron con _Cheap Thrills_ , sino que parecen hasta emocionados cuando se colocan en formación, a la espera de ver con qué canción les van a deleitar esta vez.

Chloe también ha pillado al asistente de DJ Khaled – ¿Theo se llama? No está segura – mirándolas fijamente desde los bastidores del escenario. Apartado. Pensativo. Con algo en su rostro que se mueve entre la curiosidad y algo que parece admiración. Y casi siempre intenta abrirse paso por la masa de cuerpos musculosos para hablar con Beca una vez desfilan fuera del escenario entre vítores y aplausos.

Y luego está Chicago. Con sus chisporroteantes ojos azules siempre atentos en Chloe, preparados para distraerla y hacer revolotear su estómago en cuanto establecen contacto visual, aunque solo sea unos segundos.

Chicago es justo lo que Chloe tan desesperadamente estaba buscando. Es la aventura sencilla, sin complicaciones, la distracción que necesita para comenzar a superar por fin sus sentimientos por Beca.

De modo que Chloe se deja distraer. Se distrae con Chicago. Se distrae con las Bellas, su familia, a la que tanto había echado de menos.

(Se distrae tanto que nunca ve las caras de desagrado que Beca pone cada vez que ve al soldado.)

Lo único que Chloe lamenta es que Stacie no pueda estar aquí con ellas.

\- Aaaw lo sé, cielo – responde la morena cuando se lo dice durante su llamada diaria por FaceTime. Sus labios se tuercen en un puchero que luego se transforma en una sonrisa embobada –. Piensa que fue por una buena causa.

Stacie gira la mano con la que está sujetando el móvil en alto para que la cámara enfoque la cuna en la que la pequeña Bella está durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Es _tan_ bonita – susurra Chloe, sin querer hablar más fuerte por miedo a despertar al bebé.

Sabe que Stacie ha estado teniendo un par de días duros adaptándose al hecho de despertarse todas las noches con los llantos desesperados de un bebé que no siempre está hambriento y que muchas veces llora por llorar.

\- Claro que lo es, salió a su madre – Stacie le regala un guiño lento y jocoso que hace reír a Chloe –. Pero suficiente de hablar de mí, háblame de tu soldado – pide haciendo ronronear su voz –. ¿Ha habido algún avance en ese frente?

\- Buen juego de palabras – le felicita Chloe entre risitas. Siente sus mejillas calientes, una reacción que se encuentra a sí misma experimentando cada vez que Chicago está involucrado en la conversación.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación de hotel hace que azul bebé salte de la pantalla de su móvil a la puerta. Le hace un gesto a Stacie para que espere un segundo, extrañada por estar recibiendo visitas cuando se supone que todas las Bellas se fueron a dormir después de la cena.

\- Bec – exclama casi sin aire tras abrir la puerta.

La morena suelta el labio inferior que tenía atrapado entre los labios y su expresión de incertidumbre cambia a una de disculpa.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – inquiere, repasando con la mirada la trenza semi deshecha con la que Chloe se ha sujetado sus mechones cobrizos y el pijama arrugado.

\- No, estaba hablando con Stacie – tranquiliza. Alza la mano en la que tiene su iPhone para que la Bella pueda ser incluida en la conversación y, al mismo tiempo, tira del antebrazo de Beca para que entre en su habitación.

\- Hola, capi – saluda Stacie.

\- Hey, Stace – saluda Beca, sus ojos iluminados cuando ve la sonrisa de su antigua compañera de equipo. Se acomoda junto a Chloe en la cama, arrastrándose hasta que están hombro con hombro para caber las dos dentro de la cámara –. ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Bella?

\- Afortunadamente durmiendo – suspira con alivio, lo cual hace reír a Beca –. Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría volver a la parte en la que me alimentáis con cotilleo del bueno – ante la expresión de confusión de la DJ, Stacie esboza una sonrisa torcida y se apresura a ponerla al día –. Chloe estaba a punto de contarme cómo está la situación con Mr. Soldado.

\- Chicago – aporta la pelirroja con unos ojos en blanco, pero el gesto derrocha cariño y hasta una pizca de vergüenza.

Beca se tensa a su lado y pone un poco de distancia entre ambas, lo suficiente como para que solo mitad de su cara entre en la cámara. Chloe le lanza una breve mirada para asegurarse de que está bien antes de volver a poner toda su atención en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Chicago – se corrige Stacie con un movimiento de cejas sugerente –. Tiene nombre de machorro.

\- Tiene nombre de ciudad – musita Beca en un bufido.

Chloe frunce el ceño ante la reacción de Beca, pero Stacie no ve nada extraño en ella. Simplemente se ríe, como si pensase que es una de las típicas bromas de la DJ, y continúa presionando en busca de información.

\- Dame los detalles, pelirroja.

\- No hay nada que decir, en serio – responde Chloe. Vuelve a notar el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y odia a su cuerpo por traicionarla de esa forma. Supone que es que no está acostumbrada a ello, lleva tanto tiempo sin que una persona provoque ese tipo de reacciones en ella.

El liarse con su propia lengua hasta el punto de que se traba con las palabras más sencillas. El empezar a hablar, empujada por los nervios, hasta que ya no sabe ni lo que está diciendo ni si tiene sentido. El dejar de escuchar por estar embobada mirando a una persona.

Ni siquiera Beca había despertado ese tipo de reacciones en ella. Quizá la de no escuchar por quedarse embobada, pero no las demás. Con Beca, Chloe siempre había tenido la carta superior. Siempre había estado en control de la situación.

Chloe era confianza desbordante y verdades sugerentes, mientras que Beca era palabras atragantadas y mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero con Chicago, pierde el control completamente. Vuelve a convertirse una niña de 13 años que todavía cree que hay un príncipe azul ahí fuera esperando por ella y que se olvida hasta de su nombre cuando su crush le saluda en el pasillo.

Y Chloe no sabe por qué. No entiende qué le pasa ni por qué su cuerpo se transforma en flan cuando cruza miradas con los ojos azules del soldado. O cuando le regala una de sus sonrisas.

Quizá es porque Chloe no está acostumbrada a tanta atención. Quizá es que ya no sabe qué se siente cuando la persona demuestra interés en ella abiertamente. Quizá se ha olvidado ya de lo exhilarante que es saber que la posibilidad de que pase algo es real.

(O quizá es porque Chloe está desesperada porque esto funcione y triunfe donde lo de Beca ha fracasado.)

\- No puedo creerme que, pasando tanto tiempo juntos, no haya ocurrido nada todavía – exclama Stacie, incrédula.

Chloe se encoge de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella y Stacie tiene algo que decir al respecto, pero el llanto de un bebé rompe el silencio. La exBella tuerce su rostro en una máscara de disculpa y suspira.

\- Adiós a la paz… – se lamenta –. Tengo que irme, chicas. Pero no os olvidéis de llamarme mañana en cuanto sepáis quién ha ganado – pide mientras la observan regresar a la habitación en la que está la cuna de Bella.

Los llantos se intensifican de volumen hasta el punto de que resulta hasta doloroso para sus tímpanos, y ambas excapitanas no pueden evitar que se les escapen gestos de molestia.

\- Os quiero – se despide Stacie apresuradamente.

\- Te queremos – responden Chloe y Beca a la vez, aunque la llamada se cuelga a la mitad.

Se hace el silencio en la habitación. Y a pesar de que Chloe ha estado con Beca muchas veces en silencio, esta vez no siente la comodidad usual que abraza su cuerpo como una manta y lo llena de calor.

Esta vez, se siente en tensión, preparada para reaccionar a una situación que ni siquiera sabe cuál es.

\- Bueno – dice Beca en voz queda –, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir – deja caer ambas manos sobre el esponjoso nórdico de la cama sobre el que están sentadas y las usa para empujarse hasta el borde.

Chloe la observa dar tres pasos de camino a la puerta de su habitación antes de que su boca comience a hablar sin que ella tenga control alguno sobre ella:

\- Oye, Bec – su llamada causa que la DJ se congele a medio camino de dar el cuarto paso y gira la mitad de su cuerpo para mirarla –. ¿Tienes algo en contra de Chicago?

\- ¿Qué? – responde la morena en una risa que suena un poco defensiva. Se gira completamente y cruza los brazos, su ceño fruncido –. No conozco al tío, ¿por qué iba a tener algo en su contra?

Chloe se muerde el interior del labio inferior, dejando que su mirada revolotee por la habitación.

\- Bueno, ese es el tema – señala ladeando la cabeza –. No has hecho esfuerzo alguno para conocerle.

\- Porque no merece la pena, Chloe.

Su tono, una mezcla de obviedad e irritación, presiona el nervio equivocado en Chloe. Frunce el ceño y deja escapar todo el aire por la nariz en una ruidosa exhalación que se convierte en una risa fría.

\- ¿No merece la pena conocer al tío – pronuncia la palabra de forma que deja saber que se está burlando de la elección de Beca – que nos está cuidando y se está asegurando que estemos cómodas durante el tour?

Cuando termina, entrecierra los ojos. Todo culmina en la imagen de una persona a la que no le ha sentado nada bien lo que alguien más ha dicho y se está asegurando de que esa otra persona sea muy consciente de ello.

Beca recibe el mensaje alto y claro. Descruza los brazos para que caigan a ambos lados de su cuerpo y cambia el peso de un pie a otro. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes frontales mientras piensa.

\- No – responde al final, alargando las dos letras de forma que suena cautelosa, pero también algo burlona –. No merece la pena conocer a un tío que no vamos a volver a ver en nuestras vidas una vez termine el tour en un par de días. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás interesada en meterte en ese lío – continúa con un encogimiento de hombros que pretende ser despreocupado, pero Chloe puede ver la tensión en la línea de sus clavículas.

Su contestación es calculada y va dirigida a golpear precisamente a donde sabe que va a doler. Chloe recula en su interior, pero en el exterior no lo deja ver.

\- Porque Chicago es una buena persona y me trata bien – rebate la pelirroja.

 _Porque Chicago es simple. Porque Chicago me hace caso. Porque Chicago no tiene miedo de mostrar interés. Porque Chicago no se anda con acertijos._

Un músculo tiembla en la mandíbula de Beca.

\- ¿Segura que no es porque tiene nombre de ciudad? – ataca con voz vacía de emoción –. Al fin y al cabo, esos parecen ser tu tipo.

Chloe entorna los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

\- Vete a dormir, Beca.

La DJ lo acepta sin protestar. Se marcha silenciosamente de su habitación, sin portazo ni dramatismos. No se despide ni mira por encima del hombro una última vez, solo se desliza a través del hueco formado por la puerta semi abierta.

Chloe supone que sabe que se ha pasado, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir disculpas en este momento y, sinceramente, Chloe no sabe si se las aceptaría.

Ambas necesitan espacio para respirar.

Al día siguiente, hacen un buen trabajo a la hora de ignorarse. Tienen práctica en el tema. Es solo cuando acaban de entrar en el hotel de Francia que comparten una mirada breve. Beca rompe el contacto visual a los dos segundos, en cuanto ve que Chloe acompasa su paso para situarse al lado de Chicago y poder entablar conversación.

Pero esa mirada es suficiente para Chloe. Puede ver que Beca ha meditado sobre lo ocurrido y está arrepentida. Es una chincheta, una promesa de que el tema va a quedar pendiente sobre sus cabezas hasta que encuentren el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

Beca le da la espalda para volver con las Bellas. Se pone a hacer el tonto con Amy, Flo y Ashley mientras se sacan selfies juntas; y Chloe es testigo de todo desde su posición un poco más alejada.

Observa con ojos brillantes a su familia. Ve a Amy darle una galleta a Beca, la décima desde que han entrado en el hotel, y la DJ la acepta sin rechistar a pesar de que ya debe de estar empachada. Escucha las risas del grupito cuando revisan las fotos que se han sacado y siente su corazón comprimirse dentro de su pecho.

Ver a Beca interactuar con las Bellas le hace darse cuenta exactamente de _cuánto_ ha cambiado su mejor amiga desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas en la feria de actividades de Barden.

Había notado el cambio de Barden a Nueva York, por supuesto. La primera vez que a Beca se le escapó el llamar "cielo" a una dependiente del supermercado cuando la mujer se agobió por haber metido la pata con el ticket y no saber anularlo, Chloe se pasó media hora riéndose de la expresión de horror que Beca se puso a sí misma.

Había notado que sus bordes se habían suavizado, que no tenía tanta tendencia a utilizar sus palabras para atacar a los demás. Pero en el aspecto físico, los cambios no eran tan obvios.

Con Chloe, Beca siempre ha sido distinta. Por algún motivo, quizá por la forma en que se conocieron, las barreras de Beca nunca han llegado a funcionar del todo en Chloe. Amy directamente no hace caso alguno de las rarezas la morena, y con la gente que no conoce o con la que no tiene confianza, Beca sigue irradiando incomodidad.

De modo que Chloe nunca había tenido forma de comprobar realmente la evolución de Beca en ese aspecto. Hasta ahora. Ahora puede ver cómo sus ojos parecen estar permanentemente sonriendo y cómo se muestra mucho más cómoda con las muestras de afecto físicas.

La antigua Beca se habría apartado como si le hubieran dado un calambre cuando Lilly descansa su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras observan a Evermoist actuar por primera vez. Esta Beca acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de la Bella y permite que siga en esa posición porque sabe que Lilly necesita la cercanía en ese momento.

La antigua Beca se habría pensado dos veces si subirse a un barco lleno de tíos armados para rescatar a las Bellas de su secuestrador. Esta Beca se asegura primero que todas las Bellas hayan saltado al agua y vuelve a por Amy a pesar de estar pisando una literal bomba a punto de explotar.

Y Chloe, por todo el miedo que lleva sintiendo desde que se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerradas en la parte trasera de una furgoneta sin forma alguna de pedir ayuda, siente su corazón pararse dentro de su pecho cuando el agua que la rodea tiembla y retumba con la explosión del barco.

Sale a la superficie y utiliza la primera bocanada de aire que coge para gritar.

\- ¡Beca! ¡Beca! – llama con toda la fuerza de sus cansados pulmones.

Gira frenéticamente en el agua en busca de la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Cuenta siete cabezas correspondientes con siete Bellas que están asustadas pero sanas y salvas. Sin embargo, sigue sin encontrar ni a Amy ni a Beca.

Nada hasta que está al lado del bote salvavidas en el que, supone, Amy y Beca han remado hasta el barco. Escucha un quejido venir de algún punto por encima de su cabeza y de dentro del bote, y un rato después, Amy se incorpora con un gruñido.

Al ver el barco en llamas, se pone en pie para celebrarlo.

\- ¡Chúpate esa, papá! – se burla mientras baila como puede sin usar su brazo herido.

Chloe intenta que el pánico no la sobrepase cuando sigue sin encontrar a Beca. Ya es suficientemente agotador nadar para mantenerse a flote, si le añade el tener que preocuparse por ser capaz de respirar puede que las cosas se tuerzan para ella rápidamente.

\- ¡Beca! – grita de nuevo.

Nota una mano en su hombro por debajo del agua y, al girarse, descubre a Beca tras ella. El alivio es tal que por un momento se olvida de que tiene que mantenerse en constante movimiento y se hunde.

Reemerge escupiendo agua y se lanza de una brazada sobre Beca, atrapándola en un incómodo y poco útil abrazo. Sus piernas chocan cada vez que las mueven y Beca gorgotea algo cuando el peso añadido la sumerge bajo el agua hasta la nariz.

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo – susurra Chloe. Su voz todavía tiembla del miedo y el alivio, y por estar nadando –. Solo podía pensar en que, la última vez que hablamos, peleamos.

\- Estoy bien, Chlo – le tranquiliza Beca –. Estoy aquí.

Y a pesar de que estar abrazadas supone que Beca se tenga que esforzar el doble por mantenerlas a flote, no hace nada para romper el momento.

* * *

\- Merci beaucoup – le dice Chloe a la enfermera de Salvamento Marítimo que se ha asegurado de que no haya sufrido lesión alguna por la explosión.

La mujer asiente con una ligera sonrisa y sale de la carpa a la que han llevado a las Bellas después de pescarlas del agua. Las Bellas están desperdigadas, siendo atendidas por enfermeros. No ha habido ninguna baja, la lesión más grave es la gran magulladura que le va a salir a Amy la Gorda en el hombro después de haber caído de morros sobre la barca.

Chloe se recoloca mejor la manta que le han dado para que entre en calor a pesar de seguir con la ropa mojada, y se levanta de la silla. Pasa al lado de Emily al salir de la carpa, a quien están auscultando los pulmones, y le da un suave apretón en el hombro.

Encuentra a quien está buscando de pie al borde del muelle, observando el mar del que acaban de ser rescatadas. Se acerca con pasos silenciosos hasta quedar a su lado, sin molestarse en romper el silencio.

\- Lo siento – dice Beca al cabo de un rato. Su voz suena ronca y sus labios están secos y agrietados por la sal –. Fui una auténtica gilipollas la otra noche, no debería haber dicho nada de eso.

Chloe gira la cabeza para mirarla, pero no dice nada.

\- No es excusa, pero… – se pasa la lengua sobre los labios para humedecerlos y tuerce el rostro en una mueca –. Desde que empezó el tour he estado durmiendo bastante mal y ya sabes que el cansancio me convierte en una gruñona…

\- ¿Por qué estás durmiendo mal? – pregunta Chloe.

Se encuentra a sí misma esperando. Casi sin respirar, espera a ver los labios de Beca curvarse para formar las palabras que confirmen que está teniendo el mismo problema que Chloe: su cama está demasiado vacía sin ella a su lado.

Es realmente una tontería, pero después de dos años de compartir cama, se ha acostumbrado a que la profunda respiración de Beca la arrulle hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Estoy convencida de que es la cama – dice Beca en su lugar. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa torcida llena de humor ácido –. Mi cuerpo ya no está acostumbrado a dormir en un colchón tan bueno.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, cuentan una historia distinta. Azul medianoche dice: tú sabes por qué no puedo dormir bien. Lo _sabes_. No me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

Chloe tuerce los labios, planteándose si presionar o no. Pero hay una fragilidad en la mirada de Beca que ha visto en muy raras ocasiones y que le suplica sin palabras que no lo haga. Es la misma fragilidad que Chloe vio en sus ojos la noche que Beca se enteró de que Jesse se iba a Nueva York.

Es _miedo_.

De modo que Chloe estira sus labios en una sonrisa y le da un codazo juguetón a Beca.

\- ¿Acaso estás implicando que nuestro querido sofá cama no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Sus risas se ven interrumpidas cuando Theo llega corriendo a donde están. Su rostro todavía muestra restos del susto que probablemente se haya llevado cuando le han dicho que las Bellas habían sido secuestradas y estaban en ese barco que ha explotado.

No es una noticia fácil de digerir.

\- He llegado… lo más rápido… que he podido – jadea. Se aprieta con dos dedos una zona bajo las costillas y hace una mueca de dolor –. ¿Estáis todas bien?

\- Tranquilo, tío – le tranquiliza Beca con unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro –. No ha habido heridos, estamos todas bien.

Chloe asiente para respaldar a su mejor amiga.

\- De hecho – interrumpe –, Beca quiere decirte algo.

Empuja a la morena cuando esta se gira con expresión de traición y le susurra un "ya me lo agradecerás" por lo bajini. Beca entorna los ojos, pero se gira hacia Theo y esboza una tirante sonrisa que pretende hacer ver que no ocurre nada raro.

\- ¿Te lo has pensado mejor? – pregunta el productor, emocionado.

\- La respuesta es sí – asiente.

\- ¡Sí! – lo celebra Theo con un salto en el aire –. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

\- No lo sé… Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo – le pica Beca.

Y en ese momento Chloe sabe a quién le recuerda el británico: a Jesse. Le golpea como si le acabase de caer encima un rayo y por un instante su expresión se queda congelada en shock.

Cuando vuelve en sí, es como si alguien hubiera pintado por encima del productor con un bolígrafo rosa fosforito señalando todas las cosas que le han hecho llegar a esa conclusión: los amables ojos marrones, la sonrisa de niño pequeño, la emoción con cada aspecto de la vida, su actitud bromista y la facilidad con la que acepta todos los golpes de humor de Beca.

Pero, por encima de todo, la similitud más llamativa, es la forma en que mira a Beca. Con la misma admiración con la que una persona miraría a un unicornio si tropezara con él en medio de un bosque. Deslumbrado por su belleza, sin poder creerse que sea suficientemente digno como para estar en presencia de un ser tan mágico.

Chloe reconoce esa mirada porque la ha visto en sí misma. Se la ha visto a Jesse. La ha visto en otras personas que se han cruzado en la vida de Beca y que han tenido la mala suerte de sufrir, como Aubrey lo llama, el efecto Beca.

Es otro tipo de rayo. Cae sobre ti de la nada, sin que lo veas venir, sin posibilidad de esquivarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que te deja marcado para siempre.

Las señales están ahí, escritas todas por el rostro de Theo. Es tan claro que le sorprende no haberse dado cuenta antes, aunque también es cierto que Chloe ha estado bastante distraída durante este tour. Distante, casi. Preparándose para lo inevitable.

Casi siente lástima por Theo, porque es _tan_ obvio que Beca no tiene interés alguno en él. El pobre no tiene oportunidad alguna con ella y todo el mundo es capaz de verlo.

Y, entonces, es cuando el segundo rayo cae sobre ella: ¿pensarán lo mismo de ella cuando ven cómo mira a Beca? ¿También habrán sacudido las cabezas con lástima porque sigue esperando por algo que es obvio que nunca va a pasar?

Es suficiente para dejarla entumecida.

Se fuerza a volver a la realidad cuando escucha su nombre. Parpadea para enfocar lo que tiene frente a ella y descubre, con alivio, que nadie se ha dirigido a ella directamente. Pero lo que sea que haya dicho Beca sobre ella hace que la atención de Theo recaiga en Chloe.

El productor parece estar evaluándola con la mirada y Chloe entiende ahora las quejas de Beca sobre cómo Theo mantiene demasiado el contacto visual.

\- ¿Habéis pensado en cómo queréis llevar vuestra relación? – dice Theo de repente.

La pregunta aparece tan salida de la nada que Chloe y Beca se tiran un minuto en silencio simplemente procesando las palabras.

\- ¿Cómo? – fuerza Chloe tras un rato, transmitiendo toda la confusión que siente en ese momento en esas simples cuatro letras.

\- Si queréis que sea pública desde un primer momento o si la vais a mantener en secreto – especifica Theo de una forma que lo hace sonar obvio. Y quizá lo es. Pero no para Chloe y Beca. El productor, sin embargo, no se deja afectar por sus silencios y continúa hablando con la rapidez característica de un británico nervioso –. Te voy a pasar el número de Rachel, es nuestra chica de Relaciones Públicas y ella te aconsejará…

\- _Tío_ – escupe Beca casi con esfuerzo. Parpadea y sacude la cabeza mientras intenta hacer sentido de lo que está ocurriendo –. Para un segundo – le pide alzando una mano en su dirección.

Theo se muestra sorprendido, pero obedece y bloquea el móvil que había sacado para buscar el número de Rachel. Chloe permanece callada, totalmente muda, y con la sensación de que su cuerpo todavía está más frío a pesar de la manta en la que está enroscada.

\- ¿Qué relación? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Beca.

\- Vosotras – el productor mueve el dedo en el aire de lado a lado para señalar el espacio entre ambas.

\- Oh – exclama la DJ. Pero no continúa.

El silencio se alarga y, con él, la incomodidad de la situación. Así que Chloe carraspea para recuperar su voz.

\- Theo, Beca y yo no estamos juntas – aclara, intentando no sonar de ninguna forma negativa.

\- No. _No_ estamos juntas – reacciona entonces Beca. Niega la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Chloe se pregunta si no se está mareando –. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho pensar eso? – suena casi escandalizada.

Chloe siente la repentina necesidad de desaparecer. De no estar ahí. De huir.

\- Yo… Eh… – Theo, ligeramente sonrojado, se pasa una mano por la cabeza mientras abre y cierra la boca en busca de una explicación lógica –. Lo del arbusto y… – mira a Chloe como si fuera a decir algo sobre ella, pero la expresión de la pelirroja debe ser suficiente aviso porque deja que su voz se apague y sacude la cabeza con una expresión confundida –. Perdón. Ya veo que lo he leído todo mal.

\- _Bastante_ mal – recalca Beca.

Chloe traga saliva. Esto es… demasiado.

\- Voy a… – señala por encima de su hombro con el pulgar y una sonrisa débil que espera que resulte creíble. Ni siquiera sabe qué piensa usar como excusa, pero entonces ve un destello de pelo rubio a través de la apertura de la carpa y ve su salvación –. Voy a ver cómo está Bree.

Beca le lanza una mirada larga, como si sospechase algo. Pero al final dibuja una simple sonrisa en sus labios y asiente.

* * *

Es muy tarde cuando las Bellas por fin vuelven al hotel a descansar.

Se apelotonan todas dentro del mismo ascensor porque ninguna tiene suficientes ánimos como para esperar más. Presionan sus respectivos pisos y, cuando es su momento de bajarse del ascensor, se despiden con apagados murmullos de buenas noches.

Chloe se mantiene en silencio en una esquina, sin siquiera corear los buenas noches que las Bellas que siguen subiendo devuelven a las que se bajan. Observa la recepción vacía a través de las paredes acristaladas, sus ojos trazan los mosaicos que adornan los suelos de mármol y piensa que este es, fácilmente, el hotel más lujoso en el que jamás se ha hospedado.

Cuando llegan al undécimo piso, Bree posa una delicada mano en su brazo para indicarle que es hora de moverse. Chloe le regala lo que es el amago de una sonrisa y, aunque su mejor amiga le lanza una mirada preocupada, sabe que este no es el momento de preguntar. Se queda en su habitación, la primera del pasillo, y observa con el labio inferior entre sus dientes cómo Chloe y Beca siguen caminando juntas.

Ambas amigas se paran cuando llegan a la 1107, la habitación de Chloe. Esta saca la llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros húmedos y la encaja en la cerradura. Sin embargo, no llega a girar a la izquierda para abrir.

Levanta la cabeza de donde la ha apoyado en la puerta y mira a Beca, que parece estar esperando, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros, a que Chloe entre en su cuarto.

\- ¿Tan malo sería salir conmigo? – pregunta en voz baja.

Beca no reacciona al instante, sino que se queda en blanco un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y mover la cabeza en búsqueda de una explicación.

\- ¿Qué?

Chloe apoya su hombro en la firme superficie de la puerta y se rasca una ceja. Luego usa la misma mano para señalar hacia atrás en el aire.

\- Antes – clarifica –, cuando Theo nos ha confundido con una pareja. Has reaccionado como si fuera una locura.

\- No… Es solo que… – Beca intenta explicarse, pero parece que esa es la única justificación que le viene a la mente. Resopla, como frustrada consigo misma, y se frota la frente con los dedos con tanta fuerza que Chloe puede ver cómo sus uñas se vuelven blancas –. Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?

Chloe traga saliva y lucha las lágrimas. Asiente, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Ya… – murmura con voz ronca.

Cuando Beca ve su reacción, intuye inmediatamente que la ha cagado. Da un paso adelante, preocupada y arrepentida, y se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Chloe…

Pero Chloe ha tenido suficiente por hoy.

\- Buenas noches, Beca.

Gira la llave en la cerradura con un golpe de muñeca y abre la puerta. Beca sigue en el pasillo sin hacer amago alguno de irse o seguirla al interior de su habitación, en un conflicto consigo misma que se refleja en su rostro.

Al final, sin embargo, Chloe entra, cierra la puerta tras ella, y Beca la deja marchar sin objeción alguna.

Chloe no está segura de qué habría preferido: que luchase por ella o que la dejase ir de una vez por todas.

* * *

Esa es la tercera y última bandera que Chloe necesita para convencerse a sí misma de dar el último paso.

Esa noche, Chloe por fin baja la mano al borde del libro.

Al día siguiente, durante la actuación de Beca, entre lágrimas y con un corazón lleno de pena e inmensa alegría, selecciona la siguiente página.

Cuando Beca termina de cantar y es capaz de controlar sus sollozos, clava sus ojos anegados en lágrimas en Chloe y le regala una sonrisa tan feliz como triste. Alarga una mano para ella y Chloe la coge, dejando que Beca la acerque a su cuerpo para darle otro abrazo.

Este se siente distinto. No sabría muy bien explicarlo, pero parece que esta vez la que se está agarrando a Chloe como si fuera su salvavidas es Beca. Siempre es al revés.

\- Ven un momento – le pide Beca una vez decide soltarla.

Chloe asiente, aunque no sabe qué está pasando. Mira una última vez a sus Bellas y, con una sonrisa, permite que Beca la guie al backstage. La morena se asegura de que no haya nadie en los alrededores antes de girarse hacia Chloe, y la pelirroja nota la respiración atascarse en su garganta por la forma en que Beca la está mirando.

\- Chloe… – empieza a decir.

\- Beca, Khaled necesita hablar contigo – interrumpe Theo, materializándose a su lado por arte de magia.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que a Chloe se le escapa una risita.

\- ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? – se queja con el mismo tono que un niño pequeño.

Entre gruñidos, y tras hacer prometer a Chloe que esperará sin moverse del sitio, permite que Theo la arrastre no muy lejos de allí, donde DJ Khaled está sentado en una silla con un hombre musculoso masajeando sus hombros.

Le da a Beca un grueso taco de hojas encuadernadas que la DJ mira con algo de inseguridad. Chloe escucha pasos cerca de ella y se gira, esperando que sea alguna de sus Bellas, pero se encuentra a Chicago.

El soldado balancea sus brazos, golpeando el puño izquierdo con su mano derecha abierta en un gesto de nerviosismo que a Chloe le parece adorable en un hombre como él. Lleva su uniforme puesto y el azul marino hace resaltar sus ojos más que nunca.

La imagen entera hace que algo se remueva en su pecho y se olvida momentáneamente de Beca. Con determinación en sus pasos, marcha con las zancadas más amplias que le permiten sus tacones y se planta frente a Chicago. Le agarra de la corbata y tira de él para unir sus labios en un beso que sabe a anticipación y dulce victoria.

Con ese beso, Chloe coge la página y la levanta, preparada para pasarla y comenzar un capítulo nuevo.

* * *

La vibración de su móvil rompe su distraída observación el paisaje de Nueva York mientras el Uber atraviesa la ciudad.

Su sonrisa es automática cuando ve el nombre de Chicago aparecer en la pantalla iluminada, y rápidamente pulsa dos veces sobre la notificación para abrir el mensaje entrante. Llevan desde que se despidió de él en la puerta del aeropuerto de Niza hablando sin parar, a excepción, por supuesto, de las horas de vuelo en que tenía que tener el móvil en modo avión.

Chicago no tarda ni 1 minuto en responder al mensaje que acaba de mandarle, y su comentario le arranca una risa que ahoga en el fondo de su garganta. Aun así, un torrente de aire escapa de su nariz de forma bastante audible y causa que Beca, Amy, y el conductor del Uber a través del espejo retrovisor, se giren a mirarla.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunta Amy desde el asiento delantero.

\- Nada, una cosa que me ha dicho Chicago – responde Chloe con tono despreocupado.

Beca pierde el interés de forma inmediata en cuanto escucha el nombre del soldado. Ha estado actuando un poco distante con Chloe desde que presenció a la pelirroja enmarcada en un beso de película con Chicago.

Los dedos de Chloe se mueven con destreza por encima de la pantalla táctil de su móvil y, dado que la radio está apagada, solo se escucha el _tap tap_ de sus pulgares y el ronroneo del motor del coche.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – dice Amy con cara de circunstancias, golpeando la rodilla de Beca con la mano para que sepa que le está hablando a ella.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Beca, confundida.

\- Me huelo lo peor – continúa Amy.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Chloe deja el móvil un instante al escuchar a sus amigas hablar y presta atención a su conversación.

\- Porque ese par se va a enamorar – la australiana señala a Chloe con un gesto de cabeza –. Volvemos a ser dos...

El conductor del Uber y Chloe son los primeros en descubrir qué está ocurriendo y empiezan a reírse quedamente. Beca, sin embargo, sigue completamente perdida y mira de uno a otro en busca de alguien que le ayude a comprender qué demonios está pasando.

\- La brisa de la noche – canta Amy, moviendo una mano en el aire para dibujar un arco –, la luna y su color.

\- Amy, ¿de qué coño hablas? – gruñe Beca –. Estamos en pleno día.

\- El clásico romance lleno de… – se pone la mano en la frente en un gesto extra dramático – desastres por amor.

La cosa es, Chloe sabe que esta canción no se aplica a ella.

No está saliendo con Chicago y no tiene perspectiva alguna de un futuro con él. Chloe no puede pasar otra vez por el sufrimiento de estar con alguien enamorado de otra persona. O, en este caso, de otra cosa. Chicago adora su trabajo, está casado con él; y, además, está estacionado en Europa.

No hay quien haga funcionar una relación con una persona que vive en otro continente y rara vez tiene permiso para marcharse. Así que decidieron quedar como amigos que, si coincide que vuelven a estar en la misma ciudad y ambos siguen solteros, no tendrán problema en ayudarse mutuamente a llegar a la tercera base.

La australiana coge una exagerada bocanada de aire, y es la pausa que el conductor y Chloe necesitan para pillar la indirecta y unirse a ella cuando empieza a cantar.

\- Es la noche del amooooor, el cielo trae paaaz…

Beca por fin se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo todo un show de taparse los oídos cuando los demás alzan el volumen.

\- El mundo está perfecto en su quietud, con todo en su lugaaaar…

Y, siguiendo el consejo de la canción, Chloe permite que Amy siga cantando sin molestarse en explicarle la realidad de la situación.

* * *

Cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría estado paralizada por el pánico ante la perspectiva de tantos cambios.

Ahora que están de vuelta a Nueva York en su estudio, que sigue siendo demasiado pequeño para tres personas, parece que vayan a retomar sus vidas justo donde las dejaron antes de marcharse a Europa. Sin embargo, todo ha cambiado.

Señal de ello son las múltiples cajas marrones esparcidas por el apartamento y que les roban el poco espacio que queda, todas clasificadas claramente con sus nombres para que ninguna termine llevándose algo que no le pertenece.

No les queda mucho tiempo en su pequeño estudio. Cada una va a seguir su camino: Chloe se marcha a Ithaca, a cuatro horas en coche de Nueva York, para volver a la universidad. Beca se va al otro lado del país a trabajar con DJ Khaled y convertirse en la estrella que Chloe siempre ha pensado que es. Y Amy, ahora que ha descubierto que estaba sentada sobre 180 millones de dólares sin hacer nada al respecto, se va a mudar a un loft desde el que puede ver Central Park.

Todo está cambiando.

Y si esto hubiera ocurrido cuatro, dos, incluso un año atrás, Chloe habría sentido tanto miedo que habría sido incapaz de respirar. Pero han pasado seis años y está preparada para enfrentarse a esta etapa de su vida.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabe. No sabe cómo va a ser vivir sin los escándalos de Amy o el calor corporal de Beca al otro lado de la cama. No sabe cuánto va a tardar Amy en gastar más de la cuenta y volver a estar en bancarrota. No sabe qué va a ser de ella sin ver a su mejor amiga todos los días al volver a casa.

Sin embargo, por cada cosa que no sabe hay algo que está emocionada por descubrir. A pesar de que tiene que luchar 24/7 contra las ganas de llorar cada vez que mira a su alrededor y ve el abarrotado estudio todavía más abarrotado con cajas de mudanza, siente nervios de los buenos por empezar de cero en Ithaca.

A Chloe siempre le ha gustado tener la oportunidad de reinventarse y redescubrirse a sí misma al ritmo que va descubriendo a personas nuevas.

La vibración de su móvil sobre el granito de la encimera interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos y alza la mirada para localizar su iPhone en la cocina. Gira la cabeza para romper la cinta de embalaje que tenía atrapada entre los dientes y frota la mano por encima del plástico transparente para que se pegue al cartón de la caja.

Dobla una esquina del borde de la cinta que todavía está unida al rollo para que sea fácil encontrarlo de nuevo cuando lo necesiten y la deja encima de la caja antes de cruzar la carrera de obstáculos que se ha convertido el pequeño estudio.

 **Becs :3**

 **en línea**

(20.01) Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?

Beca Mitchell.

Estás intentando hacer sonar mi hotline bling?

Va a ser tu siguiente pregunta qué llevo puesto? ;)

(20.03) Qué tonta eres…

(20.03) Estás libre o no?

Sip, solo estaba terminando de cerrar algunas cajas para que estén listas para mañana

Por qué preguntas? Tienes una propuesta (in)decente para mí? ;)

(20.04) Puede ser ;)

(20.04) Reúnete conmigo aquí

 _Localización_

Uuuh qué misteriosa

El Uber tarda cinco minutos en llegar a buscarla, Chloe escucha a la conductora hacer sonar el claxon dos veces para indicar que está abajo. Vuela por las escaleras y entra en el todoterreno como una exhalación, impulsada por la intriga.

La mujer arranca hacia la dirección que le ha mandado Beca. Lleva el cable auxiliar conectado para reproducir música desde su móvil, y a pesar de que el volumen va muy bajo, el tono triste de la canción que está sonando enseguida capta la atención de Chloe.

 _If it doesn't hurt me, why do I still cry?_

 _If it didn't kill me, then I'm half alive_

La voz de la cantante le resulta familiar y no es hasta que no sube a un agudo que Chloe la reconoce por Camila Cabello. Intrigada, se inclina hacia un lado para poder ver la pantalla del salpicadero y toma nota del nombre de la canción.

 _Something's gotta change, but I know that it won't_

 _No reason to stay is a good reason to go_

Siente la letra de la canción resonar en su interior y remover algo que llevaba mucho tiempo balanceándose en el aire tranquilamente. Por suerte para Chloe, antes de que pueda caer en una espiral oscura, la conductora de su Uber se frena en doble fila y le anuncia que ya han llegado.

La pelirroja se estremece, como si así se estuviera librando de la sombra que había cubierto sus hombros como una manta y mira por la ventana para situarse.

Están paradas delante de uno de esos edificios corporativos en los que en una planta puedes encontrarte un bufete de abogados y en la siguiente una editorial de libros eróticos. A Chloe le encantan estos edificios porque nunca sabes qué va a haber dentro.

Agradece a la conductora y se asegura de ponerle 5 estrellas en su valoración personal antes de abrir la aplicación de mensajes. Con pasos distraídos, camina hasta pararse en la acera a los pies del edificio. Tiene que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ser capaz de ver dónde termina.

 **Becs :3**

 **en línea**

Uuuh qué misteriosa

Ya estoy aquí!

Qué hago ahora?

(20.36) Dale tu nombre al portero

(20.36) Él te dirá a dónde ir

Sí señora ;)

El portero es un hombre que debe estar cerca de los cincuenta con el rostro adorablemente marcado por las arrugas típicas de una persona que se ríe mucho. Alza la cabeza cuando Chloe entra en el vestíbulo y todo su ser se ilumina ante la perspectiva de un poco de compañía en la larga noche.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunta mientras se quita los cascos con un calculado tirón a los cables.

\- Erm… – Chloe duda un instante, caminando hasta que acorta la distancia entre ella y el mostrador. Sus ojos revolotean por los casilleros construidos en la pared para guardar el correo –. Puede que esto suene algo raro – previene torciendo la boca –, pero mi amiga me ha dicho que te diga que soy Chloe Beale – su voz se alza al final de forma que lo hace sonar más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

\- Aaah – el portero asiente y hace rodar su silla –. Piso quince, según sales del ascensor todo recto hasta el final del pasillo.

Se inclina sobre el mostrador de madera para señalar con una mano enguantada hacia la zona del vestíbulo donde hay una hilera de tres ascensores. Chloe le da las gracias y sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sintiendo su curiosidad crecer con cada piso que trepa dentro de esa jaula metálica.

Se siente como la protagonista de una película que está a punto de recibir la mayor sorpresa de su vida. No sabe qué tiene planeado Beca, pero algo importante debe ser si ha creado toda esta especie de búsqueda del tesoro para traerla hasta aquí.

Recorre el pasillo recto hasta que se ve obligada a parar frente a una puerta. Es blanca, de madera, y no hay ningún distintivo ni plaquita metálica que indique qué le espera al otro lado. Tendrá que descubrirlo una vez llame al timbre.

Un breve minuto más tarde, la puerta se hace a un lado y descubre a su mejor amiga con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué gano por haber seguido bien todas las pistas? – pregunta Chloe con actitud juguetona.

\- No era tan complicado – Beca pone los ojos en blanco y su sonrisa se agranda –, te lo he dado todo hecho.

\- _Tsk_ , no me quites mérito – le chista agitando una mano en el aire en su dirección –. De todos modos, ¿qué demonios es este sitio, Bec?

Beca se retira hacia un lado y se lleva la puerta con ella para que se abra más.

\- Entra y descúbrelo por ti misma – le regala un guiño.

Por un momento, Chloe se olvida de respirar, pero se repone con facilidad. La curiosidad es más fuerte y se está muriendo de ganas de descubrir a dónde la ha traído Beca.

En cuanto traspasa el umbral de la puerta, sus pies pisan la mullida maqueta morada al estilo leopardo. Sus cejas se arquean solas y sus labios se fruncen en una sonrisa mal contenida, pero se contiene de hacer comentario alguno y recorre la espaciosa entrada con la mirada.

Hay unos sillones de cuero blanco en un lateral y, opuestos a ellos en el otro lado, una alta mesa blanca de recepcionista. Tres planchas metálicas cuelgan de la pared tras la mesa, de arriba abajo, recortadas para formar tres palabras: We The Best.

Chloe lo lee dos veces, su ente funciona a toda velocidad. Sabe que es algo que ella conoce, pero no es capaz de ubicarlo.

\- We the best music – canturrea Beca en algún punto tras ella.

Su voz se desliza por el aire en ese ritmo conocido hasta llegar a Chloe, y le resulta tan familiar que, por un instante, solo es capaz de quedarse mirando el diseño fijamente. Repite para sí misma el saludo y las palabras que casi siempre le siguen vienen a su mente como un relámpago.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, lo ve todo de forma distinta. Porque ahora sabe dónde está: en la discográfica creada por DJ Khaled.

\- Hostia puta – musita, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Lo sé – asiente Beca con una risa queda –. Esa fue mi reacción cuando entré por primera vez.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Necesitaba equipo profesional y Theo me ofreció el estudio – hace un gesto circular con la mano para señalar sus alrededores –. Sinceramente, pensé que sería un almacén con una vieja mesa de mezclas o algo así, jamás pensé que fuera a dejarme sola con equipos que cuestan _millones_ – sacude la cabeza, sonriendo con incredulidad.

Chloe, que sigue vagando por la recepción mientras cotillea hasta los jarrones con flores de plástico, frunce el ceño ante algo que ha dicho Beca.

\- Espera, ¿necesitabas equipo profesional? – se pausa, pensativa. Una pequeña bombilla se enciende dentro de su cabeza y deja escapar una exclamación ahogada –. ¿Estás componiendo música?

\- Um… – Beca parece volver a ese extraño aire de timidez que es tan poco característico en ella –. Durante el tour empecé a trabajar en una canción – intenta hacerlo sonar como si no fuese gran cosa, pero la velocidad con la que Chloe se acerca a ella deja claro que sus esfuerzos están fracasando.

\- ¿Por qué me estoy enterando de eso _ahora_? – reclama.

Un flash de algo, una emoción oscura, cruza por los ojos de Beca. Chloe lo ve, pero solo porque está mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga. No tiene ni idea de qué ha dicho para provocarlo.

\- No estaba lista entonces – explica Beca tras esa breve pausa.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunta, impaciente.

\- Estás aquí, ¿no? – es lo único que dice la morena antes de girar sobre sus talones y echar a andar por el pasillo.

Chloe tarda un segundo más en reaccionar, pero aprieta el paso y en seguida alcanza a Beca. El piso no es muy grande, tiene una pequeña sala de descanso, una pequeña cocina y lo que Chloe asume que son cuatro estudios de grabación.

Beca entra en el último. Las paredes son de un amarillo cálido, los muebles de madera oscura y todo contribuye a crear un espacio acogedor que invita a relajarse. Chloe toma asiento en el mullido sillón de cuero marrón que mira hacia la zona de trabajo.

Hay una simple lamparita encendida dentro de la cabina, dejando esa parte sumida en la semioscuridad. La mesa de mezclas parpadea a la espera de ser tocada y en la pantalla en reposo del Mac flota una hoja de marihuana.

\- No lo puesto yo – se apresura a defenderse Beca cuando ve la ceja arqueada y la sonrisa de diversión reprimida de Chloe.

Se deja caer sobre la ancha silla de cuero y pulsa un par de botones que devuelven el ordenador a la vida. Ahora su pantalla iluminada muestra el programa de edición lleno de capas de distintos colores superpuestas unas sobre otras en distintas líneas del tiempo.

Beca arrastra el ratón por las distintas capas, haciendo click aquí y allá hasta quedar satisfecha con sus cambios. Entonces, su mano encuentra sin mirar ni equivocarse una sola vez la ruedecita que maneja el volumen de los altavoces en el mar de ruedecitas que es la mesa de mezclas.

Sin embargo, la música no empieza a reproducirse inmediatamente. Beca parece tener un momento de pausa, como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor, y su mano tiembla ligeramente por el esfuerzo de tenerla suspendida en el aire sin moverse.

Chloe se pregunta qué le estará provocando esas dudas. Tiene la sensación de que, cuando su mejor amiga por fin toma una decisión, su mano recorre a cámara lenta el espacio que la separa de la barra espaciadora del teclado.

El aire está cargado de anticipación y cuando por fin el silencio es roto por tres acordes de piano, Chloe se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración. Se obliga a sí misma a tranquilizarse, sin entender por qué siente todo su cuerpo cargado de electricidad estática.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberla preparado para el momento en que la voz melancólica de Beca se filtra a través de los altavoces como gas tóxico saliendo por un conducto de ventilación.

 _Dirty tissues, trust issues_

 _Glasses on the sink, they didn't fix you_

Deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una temblorosa exhalación y alza la mirada. Beca ha girado la silla de forma que Chloe puede ver su perfil delineado por la luz que se filtra a través del cristal de la cabina. Tiene un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos de la silla y su mano extendida sobre la boca.

 _Secret keeping, stop the bleeding_

 _Lost a little weight because I wasn't eating_

No lo parece, pero Chloe puede ver el blanco de sus uñas que delata la fuerza con la que se está presionando los labios. Cuando empieza el estribillo, la pierna izquierda de Beca arranca a moverse arriba y abajo en su característico tic nervioso y Chloe siente un miedo repentino por lo que está por venir.

 _Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_

 _A steady place to let down my defenses_

 _But loving you had consequences_

Chloe escucha su respiración atascarse de forma bastante audible en su garganta y, vagamente, a través de ojos desenfocados que se llenan de lágrimas, ve la mano de Beca crisparse en un puño sobre su regazo.

Escucha el eco de la voz de Beca cruzando la penumbra de su vieja habitación en la casa de las Bellas.

\- Me gusta tu cuarto. Tiene algo. Es como… Como un lugar seguro.

Siente el fantasma de dedos fríos entrelazados con los suyos y recuerda el apretón que le dio a Beca tras asegurarle en un susurro que siempre iba a ser un lugar seguro para ella.

 _Hesitation, awkward conversation_

 _Running on low expectation_

Chloe traga saliva a duras penas a través del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, que se aprieta con cada nuevo verso. Su visión se enfoca y desenfoca a medida que parpadea para disipar las lágrimas y ya ni está segura de si las está deshaciendo o simplemente están rodando por sus mejillas sin que ella las note.

No sabe la cantidad de veces que ha soñado con este preciso momento, el instante en que su mundo se quedase inmóvil, suspendido en el aire, al descubrir que todas esas veces que a Chloe le había dado la impresión de que Beca correspondía sus sentimientos, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Es cierto, Beca siente lo mismo que Chloe siente por ella.

Sin embargo, en ninguno de sus sueños dolía tanto descubrir la verdad. Se siente entumecida, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo fuera en el frío que ya ni lo nota. Porque mientras Beca para Chloe lo es _todo_ ; Chloe para Beca es algo con consecuencias.

 _Loving you was dumb, dark, and cheap_

 _Loving you still takes shots at me_

La brutal honestidad que desgarra la voz de Beca al cantar añade más presión a su pecho hasta el punto de que ya no es que tenga la sensación, sino que está segura de que no puede respirar. Le duelen los pulmones igual que si le estuvieran pinchando con mil agujas a la vez.

 _And I lost so much more than my senses_

 _'Cause loving you had consequences_

La melodía de fondo se desvanece progresivamente hasta que se hace un silencio tan absoluto que a Chloe le zumban los oídos. Aunque también puede que eso se deba a la velocidad con la que su sangre corre por sus venas, impulsada por un corazón que se siente pesado, pero que late desbocado de todos modos.

Se las apaña para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire que no hace mucho a la hora de calmar el ardor de sus pulmones. La cabeza le da vueltas y lo peor de todo es que Beca ni siquiera es capaz de mirarle a los ojos y enfrentarse a esas consecuencias sobre las que estaba cantando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunta Chloe con voz rasposa una vez el silencio amenaza con volverse tan espeso que podría asfixiarla.

Beca aprieta la mandíbula y niega con la cabeza.

\- Solo lo sospechaba. Hasta…

Alza la mirada al techo y traga saliva, sin terminar su frase. Pero Chloe no necesita que lo haga porque ella ya sabe cuáles son las palabras exactas que faltan: hasta Nueva York. Hasta que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Hasta aquel día en la playa.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada nunca?

Beca gira la cabeza ante su pregunta y se sorbe la nariz, oculta tras una cortina de mechones castaños. Quizá piense que eso sea suficiente para disuadir a Chloe de seguir por esa línea de conversación, pero Chloe no ha llegado a donde está precisamente por ponerse las cosas fáciles.

\- Llevas un año sola, Beca – presiona –. Si sabías lo que sentía por ti, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- ¡Lo intenté! – exclama la morena girándose a mirarla con ojos anegados en lágrimas –. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Chloe sacude la cabeza y siente gotitas calientes caer sobre sus manos. Mira hacia abajo, sorprendida al descubrir que son lágrimas. Ni siquiera era consciente de que está llorando.

\- Malgasté tanto tiempo y esfuerzo intentando arreglar lo mío con Jesse, cuando estaba claro que no tenía arreglo, que perdí mi oportunidad contigo – Beca parece auténticamente torturada por su error –. Pasaste página.

\- No… – su voz se rompe y se levanta del sillón por la frenética necesidad de aclarar las cosas –. Becs, no has llegado tarde – dice en un murmullo ronco –. _Todavía_ te quiero.

Sin embargo, más que alegrarse por escuchar esas palabras caer de labios de Chloe, Beca parece sentir la emoción contraria. Llora con más fuerza y niega con la cabeza, como si estuviese intentando evitar que las palabras entren por sus oídos.

Chloe la mira con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos que sabe que Beca es capaz de leer: dilo. Dilo de vuelta. Dilo y olvidaremos que todo esto ha ocurrido. Dilo y por fin podremos estar juntas.

 _Dilo por favor_.

\- No puedo – contesta la morena con voz ahogada –. No puedo… – toda su expresión es la de una persona que está sometida a un dolor terrible y aprieta la mandíbula para no emitir sonido alguno mientras llora.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si lo digo todo cambiará. Nada volverá a ser igual.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – pregunta Chloe con clara confusión y desesperación.

\- Ya es tarde, Chlo – solloza –. Mañana te marchas a Ithaca y yo me voy a Los Ángeles, vamos a estar en puntas separadas de un país y no… No es así como se supone que tienen que ir las cosas – musita en una queja que parece ir más bien dirigida al universo –. Las relaciones y yo... No sé cómo van, no sé cómo hacer que duren.

\- Estuviste cuatro años y medio con Jesse, Beca – le recuerda con dureza.

\- ¡Y fíjate cómo ha acabado! – exclama la DJ levantándose de la silla bruscamente.

\- No puedes entrar en una relación ya pensado que va a terminar mal, Beca. La estás condenando al fracaso desde el primer momento.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso – rechaza Beca negando con la cabeza –. Lo di _todo_ con Jesse, hasta lo que no tenía. Luché y peleé por lograr que sobreviviera y al final solo conseguí empeorar la situación.

\- Pero yo no soy Jesse – susurra Chloe.

\- Lo sé – asiente, dando un paso hacia delante –. Eres mucho más importante que Jesse, eres mi mejor amiga, Chloe – traga saliva y sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas de nuevo –. No puedo… No puedo arriesgarme a cagarla y perderte para siempre. No sabría vivir sin ti.

Suena y luce tan desolada que Chloe siente ganas de abrazarla hasta que lo peor pase a la vez que quiere cogerla de los hombros y agitarla de lado a lado para hacerle entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que está cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

No sabe cómo sentirse, su cuerpo es una mezcla de emociones contradictorias que están en batalla unas con otras. La alegría y la esperanza de saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, el dolor y la desolación de descubrir que Beca no está dispuesta a darles una oportunidad.

Es tan agridulce que se debate entre las lágrimas y la rabia.

\- Si no te arriesgas… Me vas a perder de todos modos.

Beca la mira con auténtico terror en su azul medianoche, el mismo que Chloe siente paralizar su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que esas palabras no han sido ningún tipo de ultimátum tonto que solo busca provocar una reacción.

Sabe que ha sido la fría certeza de su cerebro quien le ha hecho decirlas. Porque, a veces, no tener un motivo para quedarte es señal de que lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte.

\- Dame un año – suplica Beca, impulsada por la desesperación –. Un año. Luego volveré a Nueva York y a lo mejor...

\- ¿Quieres que ponga mi vida en pausa durante un año solo por un "a lo mejor"? – le interrumpe.

La DJ se detiene bruscamente y Chloe puede ver en su rostro el momento en que el peso de la realidad se asienta sobre su pecho. Azul medianoche se llena de una tristeza incontenible y todo su cuerpo parece hundirse hasta hacerse más pequeña de lo que ya es.

\- No – niega con una sacudida de cabeza y actitud derrotada –. Claro que no.

\- Llevo demasiado tiempo paralizada por el miedo… Estoy cansada de contentarme con sobrevivir – dice Chloe a pesar del nudo de su garganta y el temblor que se apodera de su cuerpo –. Quiero _vivir_ , Beca, y eso supone estar con alguien que no tenga miedo de aceptar que siente lo mismo que yo.

Traga saliva y coge aire. Cierra los ojos y su rostro se transforma en una mueca de dolor simplemente por pensar las palabras que quiere decir a continuación. Las palabras que van a suponer el punto final definitivo.

Su corazón estalla en un millón de pedacitos, como confeti por su pecho, al darse cuenta de lo inevitable de la decisión que acaba de tomar.

\- Si no puedes ser esa persona para mí, entonces voy a necesitar que desaparezcas de mi vida – lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus mejillas en una cascada incesante –. Porque mientras sigas estando presente, no voy a ser capaz de…

Exhala el aire en un sollozo silencioso y su voz se convierte en un agudo quejido. Se lleva una mano a la boca y sacude la cabeza, obligándose a sí misma a continuar a pesar del dolor que siente en su pecho.

\- No voy a ser capaz de olvidarte – termina de forma ahogada.

Abre los ojos para descubrir que, a pesar de estar llorando, Beca está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Su azul medianoche está roto, lleno de desolación y la confirmación de que sus peores miedos se están convirtiendo en realidad a pesar haber hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Y, aunque Beca no ha dicho ni reaccionado de ninguna forma a su petición, Chloe ya sabe la respuesta. Porque es la persona más importante para Beca, y la morena hará lo que sea con tal de asegurarse de que Chloe sea feliz. Incluso si eso implica sacrificar aquello que más significa para ella.

Beca coge una respiración que tiembla con la fuerza de un terremoto al pasar entre sus labios, los cuales se vuelven a convertir en una fina línea con el fin de evitar que escape cualquier otro tipo de sonido de ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarás?

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que el sabor a sangre se extiende cálido por su lengua. Le deja un regusto metálico que se mezcla con el salado de las lágrimas y forma una combinación que le da ganas de vomitar.

\- No lo sé, Becs – susurra con toda la tristeza que le genera la incertidumbre.

Su mejor amiga asiente, la mirada fija en el suelo, y Chloe se queda parada un instante sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Está todo dicho, pero marcharse supondrá convertirlo en una realidad y no sabe si es suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a ello.

Con zapatos que parecen repentinamente llenos de plomo, gira hasta mirar a la puerta y, poco a poco va dando pasos que la alejan de Beca y la acercan a su futuro: una vida sin la presencia de su mejor amiga.

Cada paso es como si se estuviera arrancando las uñas voluntariamente. Si no fuera porque está completamente convencida de que es la decisión correcta, jamás lo habría intentado. Beca está tan metida en su corazón que ya forma parte de él. Es como una enredadera que abraza una columna y se enrosca a su alrededor hasta el punto de que ya no eres capaz de distinguir el mármol que hay bajo ella.

No hay forma de sacar a Beca que no suponga matarse a sí misma por el camino.

\- Lo siento – susurra Beca tras ella, su voz irreconocible por las lágrimas.

Chloe reprime un sollozo y lanza un último vistazo por encima del hombro.

\- Yo más.

Da el último paso que le hace cruzar el umbral y algo se agita en su pecho. Ese algo oscuro y pesado que seguía suspendido en el aire, sujeto por el único hilo que había sobrevivido a todos los altibajos, deshilachado por el tiempo y por las decepciones.

Cruzar el umbral rompe la última cuerda y cae por su propio peso. Estalla contra el pecho de Chloe por dentro, salpicando una sustancia espesa que lo cubre todo con una gruesa capa. Amortigua todo lo que viene de fuera, e impide que lo está dentro salga.

Deja a Chloe sintiéndose entumecida, como que ya nada puede afectarle nunca más, a pesar de que hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sus pasos se vuelven más firmes a medida que se va a alejando de Beca, hasta el punto de que en algún momento se convierten en una carrera frenética. La impulsa la necesidad de poner espacio entre Beca y ella, entre los restos de su corazón roto, entre el dolor desgarrador de su pecho.

Sale corriendo de la discográfica y continúa corriendo hasta que considera que está lo suficientemente lejos. Solo entonces se permite apoyarse contra la pared de ladrillo de un edificio y se inclina hacia delante, con las manos en sus rodillas, para coger bocanadas de aire.

Sigue sin sentir nada, y para alguien que toda su vida ha sentido las cosas al 150%, le aterra tanto… Vacío.

* * *

 **A/N: Aunque lo parezca, Uber no me patrocina. (Pero ya podría tbh).**

 **¡Nos vemos a partir del 11 de junio! ^_^**


	7. 7

**A/N: IMPORTANTE. Hay momentos intercalados que van sobre Beca. Eso no significa que sea porque Chloe lo está leyendo/viendo, sino que son como piezas aparte para ver una especie de "evolución profesional" de Beca.**

 **Si queréis referencias visuales para los nuevos personajes, Troy es Troye Siovan (parece que no me curré nada el nombre pero juro que fue pura casualidad y luego cuando me di cuenta me dio pereza cambiarlo), Álex es Zazie Beetz y la Dra. Peterson es Oprah (porque why not?).**

* * *

 **7.** **GIRL YOU MAKE MY HEART BREAK MORE EVERY DAY, BUT DON'T FADE AWAY**

 _(Año 1)_

\- Esta es la última – anuncia la voz de Aubrey desde el pasillo.

Entra en la nueva habitación de Chloe cargada con una pesada caja de cartón en brazos y las llaves del camión de mudanza colgando de un dedo. Levanta el dedo anular para dejar que la anilla de las llaves resbale por él hasta caer con un tintineo metálico sobre la cama.

\- Guay – responde Chloe, sin apartar la mirada del precinto que está cortando con el cúter.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a su mejor amiga sacudir la cabeza para apartarse un mechón rubio que le ha caído en la cara y se ha quedado pegado a su frente por culpa del sudor. Dobla las rodillas para depositar la caja de libros en el suelo y agita los brazos para relajarlos, suspirando de alivio.

Chloe guarda la hoja del cúter una vez ha terminado y se lo mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts para tenerlo a mano. Tira de las solapas de la caja para despegarlas y desvelar sus contenidos: en su mayoría son discos de música, algunas películas, y marcos de fotos envueltos en papel de burbujas para evitar que se rompieran durante la mudanza.

Saca el flexo que también había guardado en esa caja, el cuello doblado en una especie de círculo para que así ocupase menos espacio. Le quita el papel de burbujas que protege la zona de la bombilla y lo deposita sobre la mesa de trabajo que venía con la habitación.

Coge la caja y la sube también a la mesa, ya que justo al lado está la estantería de IKEA que Aubrey y ella se han pasado toda la mañana montando. Con el relajante sonido de Aubrey tarareando suavemente una vieja canción de Christina Aguilera, Chloe comienza la metódica tarea de sacar los CD y colocarlos en una hilera.

Cuando llega a los marcos de fotos, tiene un solo instante de pausa. Su mano se queda suspendida un segundo en el aire, a escasos centímetros de que las puntas de sus dedos rocen el papel de burbujas del marco que tiene más cerca. Coge una bocanada de aire silenciosa que le sirve para empujar a un lado lo que fuera que estaba a punto de comenzar a sentir, y curva los dedos alrededor del borde del marco.

Su agarre se vuelve más fuerte cuando engancha un dedo bajo la tira de celo que mantiene el papel de burbujas en su sitio y tira de él para despegarlo. Se escucha el estallido de unas burbujas mientras Chloe desenvuelve el marco, luego hace una pelota con el papel y lo tira a la bolsa de basura.

La tensión en su pecho se relaja cuando ve que es una foto de las Bellas en grupo.

Van vestidas con chaquetas rojas y alas de ángel, armadas con arcos y flechas con la punta en forma de corazón. Chloe recuerda que Aubrey las obligó a posar para sacarse una foto, pero la que tiene enmarcada es una que les sacaron apenas unos segundos después, cuando Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Amy la Gorda y Denise atacaron con sus flechas a las demás Bellas. Salen riéndose, intentando disparar de vuelta, y en el centro Aubrey está con los brazos estirados a ambos lados mientras intenta poner algo de orden.

La foto dibuja una suave sonrisa en los labios de Chloe de la que no es realmente consciente. Es una respuesta automática a los recuerdos que inundan su cuerpo como un tsunami de emociones.

Sacude la cabeza y repite el mismo proceso para desenvolver el segundo, tercer y cuarto marco. Los deja en la estantería, a la espera de tener su habitación organizada para decidir qué hacer con ellos. Mete la mano en la caja y coge el último marco.

Y, como el cuento de la lechera, está tan distraída pensando en el futuro que se olvida de prestar atención al presente y tropieza con la piedra que le hace caer. Solo que, en su caso, en vez de una piedra es el marco de fotos que hace girar entre sus manos para colocarlo correctamente en la estantería.

Lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de Beca. Grande y sincera, su boca abierta en mitad de una carcajada por algo que había dicho Chloe en ese momento. El brazo de Chloe rodea los menudos hombros de su mejor amiga para atraerla hacia su cuerpo mientras ríe, feliz por haber conseguido esa reacción en Beca.

Ninguna de las dos está mirando a la cámara, ni siquiera son conscientes de que haya una apuntada a ellas. Solo tienen ojos para la otra.

Chloe siente una dolorosa punzada en el pecho y se le escapa un quejido silencioso. Con manos temblorosas, deja el marco a toda prisa en la estantería, pero no lo coloca bien y la lengüeta que lo mantiene de pie se resbala. La madera golpea contra el estante con un golpe seco y el marco se desliza hasta caer al suelo boca abajo.

El cristal estalla, pero por suerte queda contenido por los bordes del marco.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Aubrey, materializándose por arte de magia a su lado. La rapidez con la que reacciona casi hace sospechar que estaba vigilando a Chloe, a la espera de que ocurriera algo así.

Coge el marco con mucho cuidado y se asegura de que todos los trozos de cristal roto hayan caído al suelo antes de darle la vuelta al marco. Cuando ve que es la foto con Beca, toda su postura se suaviza. Sus ojos verdes se llenan de compasión.

\- No me mires así – pide Chloe con clara molestia.

Frunce el ceño y se centra en recoger los trozos de cristal que hay por el suelo con manos que todavía tiemblan un poco. Aubrey le coge por las muñecas para apartar sus inestables dedos del afilado cristal roto.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te mire si te niegas a hablar de ello, Chlo? – inquiere la rubia. En su voz se mezcla la exasperación y la preocupación, pero la forma en que trata a Chloe sigue siendo delicada.

Y Chloe está a harta de que la traten como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, de que anden de puntillas a su alrededor. Si no lo ha hecho ya, ahora que ha pasado un mes desde "esa noche", no cree que lo haga.

\- Porque estoy bien, no hay nada de lo que hablar – se zafa del agarre de su mejor amiga en un tirón lleno de brusquedad y se incorpora. Desde su posición de superioridad sobre Aubrey, le lanza una mirada dura –. Tienes que parar de presionar con el tema.

La rubia frunce el ceño y se incorpora ella también. Sus labios forman una fina línea que se curva cuando abre la boca para replicar. Sin embargo, nunca tiene oportunidad de decir lo que quiere decir, pues un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación abierta les interrumpe.

Ambas amigas giran la cabeza y ven a un chico alto y delgado asomado por el umbral. Lleva el pelo cortito, de un blanco plateado, y un piercing en forma de aro en la nariz. Su sonrisa amable se va desvaneciendo progresivamente a medida que se da cuenta de que ha llegado en mal momento.

\- Eh… – titubea –. Perdonad, no quería interrumpir. Solo venía a decir hola y presentarme, pero puedo volver más tarde – ofrece, sonriendo con incomodidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Chloe ve que Aubrey está asintiendo como si le pareciera buena idea. Pero Chloe no está de acuerdo, su conversación con su mejor amiga está más que zanjada. Así que sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano a su futuro compañero de piso mientras le asegura que no pasa nada.

Intercambian dos besos en las mejillas una vez Troy se presenta, y Chloe entabla conversación fácilmente con el joven, como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Unos pasos más atrás, Aubrey suspira y sacude la cabeza. Se agacha para recoger los restos de cristal rotos que quedan en el suelo y piensa que le tocará hacer lo mismo con los restos del corazón roto de Chloe una vez la pelirroja deje de fingir que todo está bien.)

* * *

La forma que tiene Chloe de lidiar con lo ocurrido con Beca es precisamente esa: no lidiar con ello.

No reacciona cuando, unos días más tarde de "esa noche" – la única forma en que Chloe se refiere a lo ocurrido, si es que se refiere a ello _siquiera_ –, el encargado de una empresa de mudanzas llama a la puerta de su pequeño estudio en Nueva York.

\- ¿Será Beca? – pregunta Amy desde donde está sentada a los pies de su cama.

Chloe no responde, porque no sabe si decir "ojalá" o "espero que no". Por suerte, no tiene que hacer ninguna de las dos. No es Beca quien está al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Vengo a recoger las pertenencias de la señorita… – el hombre se pausa tras dudar.

Sus peludas cejas se fruncen y baja la mirada a una tablilla de madera que lleva en las manos, de la que cuelga una hoja, probablemente con una lista detallada de todos los objetos que tiene que llevarse. Su gordo dedo índice recorre la hoja hasta dar un golpecito al encontrar lo que busca.

\- De la señorita Mitchell – termina con un asentimiento para sí mismo, como corroborando que lo que había estado a punto de decir antes era correcto.

\- Oh – Chloe se repone rápidamente a la sorpresa –. Sí, claro. Pase.

Se hace a un lado, llevándose la puerta con ella para que se abra del todo. El hombre recorre con la mirada el abarrotado interior del estudio, con cajas de cartón ocupando cada centímetro cuadrado libre, y Chloe casi puede ver el suspiro de desolación que escapa de él.

\- No es todo de ella – le dice para tranquilizarle.

Con cuidado de no pisar nada, porque va descalza, Chloe sortea los obstáculos que encuentra en su camino mientras intenta separar las cosas de Beca de las suyas y las de Amy.

\- ¿Te envía Beca? – pregunta Amy con expresión contrariada.

\- La señorita Mitchell, sí – corrobora el hombre.

\- ¿Se marcha ya a Los Ángeles?

\- Um, no lo sé – titubea –. Solo sé que me ha contratado para que le lleve sus cosas a Los Ángeles antes del viernes.

\- Eso es… – Amy hace un breve cálculo mental y el resultado le causa algo de sorpresa –. Pasado mañana.

\- Efectivamente – asiente el hombre. Se levanta la gorra y se rasca la cabeza, claramente intentando organizarse para optimizar al máximo el tiempo y el número de viajes que tendrá que hacer hasta el camión o lo que sea que use para transportar las cosas.

\- ¿Y no piensa despedirse? – dolor e incredulidad traspasan la voz de Amy y se reflejan en sus ojos marrones cuando mira al hombre, como si esperase que él pudiera darle una explicación lógica al comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

Chloe se deja caer en el medio de su cama y rodea sus piernas con sus brazos para atraerlas contra su pecho. Siente el estómago revuelto por la noción de que esto es su culpa.

Sinceramente, creía que Beca vendría algún día cuando Chloe estuviera trabajando, se llevaría sus cosas y aprovecharía a despedirse de Amy. Jamás se le ocurrió que la morena no volvería a pisar el estudio. Jamás tuvo la intención de no dejarle otra opción que esa.

Le ha robado a Beca y a Amy la oportunidad de despedirse.

\- Lo siento, Ames – dice en un murmullo arrepentido.

Cuando Amy mira en su dirección, no hay ningún tipo de rencor en su rostro. Solo tristeza y compasión. Porque a pesar de que no han hablado de lo ocurrido entre Chloe y Beca, Amy lo _sabe_. De alguna forma, lo _sabe_.

Chloe lo nota en la forma en que la australiana ha mezclado su habitual crudeza con más delicadeza de la que es propia en ella. Cómo ha intentado animarla y la ha arrastrado con ella a cualquier tontería para sacarla de casa. Cómo ha evitado pronunciar el nombre de Beca, como si temiera que escucharlo fuera a provocar que Chloe se desmoronase.

Pero Chloe no se desmorona.

No en ese momento, mientras el hombre de la empresa de mudanzas hace que desaparezca el último rastro de Beca que queda en su vida. No por las noches, cuando las sábanas huelen a Beca y Chloe siente su ausencia en el hueco frío que hay al otro lado de la cama. No cuando pasan las horas y es incapaz de quedarse dormida.

Su truco en esas noches en que el sueño la elude siempre fue ponerse los cascos, aislarse del mundo y dejar que la música relaje su cuerpo hasta que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. Era una técnica infalible, podía llevarle más o menos tiempo, pero al final siempre terminaba funcionando.

El problema es que ese truco ya no funciona. Porque Chloe, en estado normal, ya es bastante susceptible a la música. Un par de notas bien creadas son capaces de estremecer su cuerpo entero, ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha estado a punto de llorar por alguna canción especialmente parecida a su situación con Beca, y esto pre- "esa noche".

"Esa noche" lo ha cambiado todo. Ahora está demasiado descolocada. Sus emociones son un auténtico huracán que no se queda nunca sin energía, sus nervios están a flor de piel. Si antes la música le afectaba, ahora su efecto sobre ella se triplica.

La música deja de relajarla y pasa a empujarla al borde del precipicio.

Está cerca de derrumbarse una de esas noches en que busca el refugio de la música para quedarse dormida, cuando escucha una canción que la estremece y resuena en su interior.

 _Here I am waking up, still can't sleep on your side_

 _There's your coffee cup, the lipstick stain fades with time_

La letra hace que se pause y toda su piel se eriza como reacción al escalofrío que recorre con violencia su columna vertebral. Su respiración se vuelve errática, su garganta se cierra y su pecho se oprime.

 _So I drown it out like I always do_

 _Dancing through our house with the ghost of you_

El derrumbe está tan cerca que Chloe lo puede sentir en su cuerpo ya, como cuando una nube cubre el sol en un fresco día de primavera y ese confortable calor que lamía tu piel desaparece. Pero Chloe es más rápida y cierra Spotify antes de que pueda ocurrir nada.

Se encuentra a sí misma renunciando a una parte vital de quien es ella. Renuncia a la música, por lo menos de momento. Porque la música era el fundamento de su relación con Beca, era lo que las unió en un primer instante en esa ducha comunal de Barden. Era su lenguaje secreto, se comunicaban mutuamente a través de notas musicales.

Y ahora todas las canciones le recuerdan a Beca.

No ha vuelto a llorar desde "esa noche". No se ha _permitido_ llorar. Y no por cabezonería ni orgullo, sino simplemente porque no puede meterse en la cama y quedarse ahí mientras lamenta su corazón roto y se lame las heridas.

Tiene que buscar un apartamento en Ithaca. Tiene que terminar todo el papeleo necesario para la Universidad. Tiene que organizar sus cosas y mandarlas a su nueva casa. Tiene clases para las que prepararse.

Tiene una vida que sigue adelante y no se pausa a esperar a que Chloe esté preparada para lidiar con ella. Al contrario, el tiempo corre y Chloe lo único que puede hacer es también echar a correr para intentar mantener el ritmo.

De modo que Chloe no se desmorona. Chloe no llora. Continúa con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido, porque _no puede_ permitirse desmoronarse ni llorar.

Es más sencillo convertirse en un zombie que no es capaz de sentir nada. Es más sencillo fingir que todo está bien, como si no estuviera sobreviviendo con apenas un par de horas de sueño por noche, y no se diera cuenta de que sus sonrisas son una barata imitación de como solían ser, y no notase la fuerte falta de música en su vida porque todas las canciones tienen algún tipo de conexión con Beca.

Y es que la forma que tiene Chloe de lidiar con lo ocurrido con Beca es precisamente esa: no lidiar con ello.

* * *

La cosa con la realidad es que al final suele imponerse.

De la forma más imprevisible, cuando más desprevenida estás, la realidad se abalanza sobre ti como una leona sobre una gacela despistada. Con las garras por delante, para clavarlas en la carne y evitar que huyas.

Chloe no lo ve venir. No puede prepararse de ninguna forma para el golpe que supone que todo el aire escape de sus pulmones en un jadeo lleno de sorpresa. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la noche en que configuró la alerta de Google que es el detonante.

Pero, a través de ojos inundados en lágrimas, la memoria se reproduce ante ella con la misma claridad que si la estuviera proyectando en la pantalla de su móvil.

Recuerda que era de noche, unos días más tarde de que volvieran de Europa. Amy roncaba felizmente en su cama, pero Beca y Chloe seguían despiertas a pesar de que el reloj se acercaba, sin prisa pero sin pausa, a las tres de la madrugada. Sus cuerpos todavía seguían descolocados después de tanto cambio horario.

\- No me puedo creer que, en apenas unas semanas, vayas a cumplir tu sueño de ir a Los Ángeles – susurró Chloe con notable admiración. Se giró en la cama de forma que estuviera tumbada de costado y pudiera ver a Beca, que estaba tumbada a su lado.

\- Es bastante surrealista – admitió Beca, riendo quedamente.

\- Dentro de nada serás una artista famosa que no se acordará de sus humildes inicios con su grupo de a cappella – clavó su dedo índice en el hombro de su mejor amiga, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro porque, aunque estaba segura de que lo primero se iba a hacer realidad, sabía que lo segundo jamás pasaría.

La morena giró la cabeza sobre su almohada. Su azul medianoche estaba lleno de una emoción que Chloe no pudo descifrar, pero que generó en ella el impulso casi irrefrenable de atrapar a Beca en su abrazo y jamás dejarla ir.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a hacer famosa? – preguntó Beca con un tono de voz apenas audible.

\- Por supuesto – Chloe esbozó una suave sonrisa y asintió. Notaba la reticencia de su mejor amiga, así que deslizó una mano a través del escaso espacio que las separaba y la posó sobre el antebrazo de la DJ para darle un suave apretón de énfasis –. Becs, supe que ibas a ser una estrella desde el primer momento en que te vi – le aseguró.

A pesar de todo, Beca seguía sin parecer muy convencida. Es más, su usual aura de confianza y seguridad estaba tan apagada que apenas era visible. Y Chloe, siendo Chloe, no podía permitirlo.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar – dijo de repente.

Giró sobre su espalda y se incorporó sobre un codo para coger su iPhone, que había dejado cargando en la mesilla. Lo desenganchó del cargador y deshizo sus movimientos hasta recuperar su posición tumbada de costado junto a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – inquirió Beca, sin poder evitar sonar curiosa, al ver que Chloe ocultaba su pantalla de ella.

Chloe se mordió el interior del labio inferior mientras intentaba encontrar la pantalla de Google que siempre encontraba por accidente. Cuando por fin dio con ella, buscó la opción de personalizar y tecleó el nombre de su mejor amiga.

\- Estoy configurando una alerta de Google con tu nombre – informó para evitar que la impaciencia de Beca siguiera creciendo. Ladeó su iPhone de forma que Beca pudiera ver que estaba escogiendo que le avisase en cuanto hubiera una noticia relacionada con la morena –. Te apuesto a que, en menos de un mes, ya he recibido alguna notificación.

Beca bufó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hecho – estiró su mano para cerrar el pacto, y Chloe se la estrechó con una sonrisilla sabedora.

Con todo lo que sucedió después, solo es natural que Chloe se olvidara por completo de que creó esa alerta de Google y de su tonta apuesta con Beca. Y así es como la realidad la atrapa, a través del ruido de una notificación que llega minutos antes de que se vaya a dormir.

Aubrey sigue en el baño, lavándose los dientes, y Chloe está esperando a que termine para apagar la luz. El sonido que emite su iPhone causa que abra los ojos y tantea en busca del móvil por la mesilla.

Nunca debería haberlo cogido, pero solo agradece que esté sola y Aubrey no sea testigo de su reacción.

Parpadea para fijar sus ojos en la desenfocada pantalla del iPhone, iluminada y abierta en un artículo de la página web de MTV. El titular en gruesas letras en mayúscula deja claro sobre quién están hablando y es como un puñetazo en el estómago para Chloe.

A pesar de todo, se encuentra a sí misma leyendo.

 _18/08/18_

 _Por:_ _Chris Kresi_

 **BECA MITCHELL, EL NUEVO FICHAJE DE DJ KHALED QUE VIENE PISANDO FUERTE**

 _Quizá la conozcáis por su debut televisivo cantando_ Freedom! '90 _desde Francia, o quizá nunca hayáis oído hablar de ella. Pero desde MTV tenemos la sensación de que el nombre de esta joven artista pronto va a estar en boca de todo el mundo._

Beca Mitchell ha acudido esta tarde a un evento organizado por MTV en el que se ha codeado con grandes personalidades del mundo de la música. Quitando un par de momentos en los que la _fangirl_ de su interior ha tomado las riendas de su cuerpo, Mitchell se ha sabido desenvolver con soltura y facilidad. Nadie diría que es una novata.

Mitchell entró en el mundo de la música sin guía alguna. Trabajó durante sus veranos mientras estaba en el instituto hasta que pudo hacerse con su propio equipo de mezclas. Se quedó hasta tarde todas las noches mientras se enseñaba a sí misma a usar el programa de edición. Sus inicios fueron creando remixes y mash-ups de sus canciones favoritas.

Consiguió su reciente fichaje con We The Best, la discográfica creada por DJ Khaled, de la forma más inesperada. Todo fue gracias a un concurso organizado por las Fuerzas Armadas de América en el que compitió con su viejo grupo universitario de a cappella, las Bellas de Barden, del que fue capitana durante 3 años y las llevó a ganar competiciones tanto a nivel nacional, como internacional. Su talento llamó la atención del productor musical, que decidió ofrecerle un puesto en su firma.

El equipo de MTV ha tenido el gran privilegio de poder mantener una breve, pero muy interesante conversación con ella. Hemos comprobado por nosotros mismos que Beca Mitchell es una estrella en alza cuya luz, más que disminuir, aumenta con el tiempo.

 **MTV: ¿Cómo fue que DJ Khaled te eligiera solo a ti?**

BM: Fue una decisión difícil, la verdad. Yo me habría presentado con las Bellas, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la oferta de mis sueños por ellas. A estas alturas somos más familia que amigas, y no me parecía justo dejarlas tiradas.

 **MTV: Pero al final cambiaste de opinión…**

BM: Tuve una charla con mis Bellas y todas me dijeron que sería una auténtica gilipollez que renunciara a la oferta de Khaled, era mi oportunidad para hacer lo que siempre he soñado. La familia está para empujarte adelante, no para frenarte.

 **MTV: Qué bonito... Y, cuéntanos, Beca, ¿cómo está siendo la adaptación a Los Ángeles? Porque tú vienes de Nueva York, ¿no?**

BM: Sí, bueno. Me he movido un poco por el país [ríe]. Nací en Seattle, pero fui a la universidad de Barden, que está en Atlanta, porque mi padre trabaja allí. Luego me mudé a Nueva York con mis mejores amigas y, ahora finalmente… Los Ángeles. Creo que a lo que más me está costando adaptarme es al buen tiempo constante [ríe].

 **MTV:** **¡Normal! ¿La distancia con tus Bellas está siendo muy dura? Todas se han quedado por la costa Este, ¿no?**

BM: Obviamente siempre es duro estar tan lejos de tu familia y tus mejores amigas. Pero seguimos hablando gracias a las nuevas tecnologías [ríe]. Sé que cuento con su apoyo a pesar de la distancia y que están ahí para lo que sea. Y, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que realmente importa.

 **MTV: Se nota que os queréis mucho. Última pregunta y ya te dejamos marchar. ¿Cuándo podremos escuchar algo original tuyo?**

BM: Pronto. Probablemente me maten luego por decir esto, pero en la discográfica me están presionando para que saque algo, lo que se dice, _ya_. Para aprovechar la agitación del momento y todo eso.

 **MTV: Estaremos atentos entonces. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo.**

BM: ¡Lo mismo digo!

 _Más sobre Beca Mitchell:_ **LA COVER DE** ** _FREEDOM! '90_** **QUE TE DEJARÁ LOS PELOS DE PUNTA**

 _Para suscribirse a MTV y recibir las últimas noticias, pinche_ _aquí_.

La entrevista va acompañada por una imagen. La morena sale posando frente a un photocall de la cadena de televisión. Va vestida en ropa que claramente ha sido escogida para ella, porque Beca nunca se habría puesto voluntariamente colores tan brillantes sin al menos tres piezas más de ropa en negro con las que combinarlos.

Su postura es relajada y su sonrisa, ligeramente torcida, resulta magnética. Pero Chloe, después de años de perfeccionamiento, es capaz de ver más allá de la máscara que Beca lleva puesta. Ve las sombras bajo sus ojos disimuladas con maquillaje. Ve el brillo apagado de su azul medianoche. Ve la tirantez de su sonrisa, que delata su incomodidad.

Es en ese momento, al hacer frente a las consecuencias de su decisión después de tanto ignorarlas, que Chloe es incapaz de seguir fingiendo que todo está bien. Se desmorona por completo y, cuando Aubrey vuelve del baño minutos más tarde, está llorando con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de explicarle qué ha ocurrido.

Pero no hace falta de todos modos, porque Aubrey parece saber exactamente por qué llora. Corre a su cama y la acuna entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo y depositando de vez en cuando besos tan ligeros que Chloe apenas los nota.

\- Lo sé, cielo – susurra Bree después de un sollozo particularmente fuerte.

Es algo ridículo que algo tan tonto como una alerta de Google pueda causar tanta devastación, pero así es la realidad. Cuando golpea, lo hace con fuerza.

* * *

A mediados de septiembre, dos días antes de que Chloe empiece la universidad, lleva a Aubrey al aeropuerto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Chloe puede ver la fina línea en que se han convertido los labios de su mejor amiga y sabe que se está conteniendo para no decir nada. La forma en que cada vez abraza con más fuerza su bolso, el cual lleva en su regazo, delata que está a punto de perder la batalla contra sí misma.

\- Podría quedarme unos días más, ¿no? – las palabras brotan de su boca contra su voluntad, pero una vez flotan en el aire, Aubrey decide continuar con su argumento –. Puedo pedir más días de vacaciones, Dios sabe que me los deben.

\- No, Bree – Chloe sacude la cabeza, atenta al culo del coche que lleva delante –. Has estado casi dos meses conmigo, y te lo agradezco muchísimo, ya lo sabes – le lanza una mirada fugaz para que sepa que lo dice en serio –. Pero es hora de que vuelvas a tu vida.

\- Mi vida puede esperar un par de días – agita una mano en el aire para restarle importancia –. Solo hasta que me asegure de que vas a estar bien y…

\- Bree – le corta Chloe –. Estoy bien, _voy_ a estar bien – le asegura.

Aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para alargar una mano y posarla en el brazo de su mejor amiga. Ojos verdes se mueven para clavarse en azul bebé y Aubrey suspira. Su mirada está llena de reproche, un reproche que Chloe es capaz de interpretar a la perfección sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

Sabe que Bree está pensando en todas aquellas veces que Chloe le aseguró estar bien cuando en realidad estaba lejos de estar bien. Todas aquellas veces que Chloe desestimó la preocupación de su mejor amiga porque era más fácil ignorar lo que había ocurrido que hacerle frente.

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Esa alerta de Google y el artículo de MTV forzaron a Chloe a lidiar con las consecuencias de su decisión. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Beca, probablemente para siempre.

La realidad caló hondo dentro de ella y le hizo derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que había mantenido a raya – a duras penas – hasta el momento.

Después de esa noche, y las demás que le siguieron, Chloe lloraba hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de su mejor amiga. Y de verdad que entiende su preocupación. Si sus roles estuvieran intercambiados, Chloe también insistiría en quedarse más tiempo para asegurarse de que Aubrey estuviera bien. Pero considera, con toda honestidad, que lo peor ya ha pasado.

\- Sé que te resulta difícil de creer – dice Chloe con una sonrisa y un suave apretón al brazo de su mejor amiga –. Pero esta vez lo digo totalmente en serio.

Un coche de la fila que se ha formado tras ellas hacer sonar el claxon y Chloe se da cuenta de que el semáforo se ha puesto en verde. Retira su mano para devolverla al volante y pisa el acelerador suavemente de forma que su Beetle avance calle abajo.

\- Y si algo no va bien, ¿me prometes que me llamarás enseguida? – le pide Aubrey. Todavía suena desconfiada y eso le arranca una risa silenciosa a Chloe, porque no sería Aubrey si se dejase convencer fácilmente sin apenas argumentos.

\- Te lo prometo – asiente –. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bree. Es más, me da la sensación de que esta reticencia a marcharte tiene algo que ver con tu propio futuro – Chloe arquea sus cejas cuando le lanza una breve mirada a Aubrey.

Su mejor amiga hace todo un show de llevarse una mano a la garganta y mirar por la ventana del copiloto, como si la conversación no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Chloe se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- Es poco característico en ti el huir de los problemas, esa suele ser _mi_ tarea – se burla un poco de ella, porque estas ocasiones se presentan tan escasamente que hay que aprovecharlas al máximo mientras duran.

\- No estoy huyendo – intenta negar Bree de forma muy poco convincente.

\- ¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer? – su mejor amiga suspira y niega con la cabeza. Chloe reduce la velocidad en otro semáforo y se gira a mirarla –. Parecías bastante ilusionada con la idea de irte a Grecia y convertirte en doula.

\- Creo que eso era más bien la adrenalina de haber sobrevivido a un secuestro y una explosión en alta mar – ríe Aubrey. Frunce el ceño y su mano encuentra el colgante que adorna su cuello para empezar a juguetear con él, algo que siempre hace cuando está nerviosa –. Luego lo pensé más seriamente y es una auténtica locura. No puedo irme al otro lado del mundo así como así.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tienes el dinero necesario y estabas pensando en dejar tu trabajo en el retiro de todos modos.

\- ¡No sé hablar griego! – exclama su mejor amiga de forma tan repentina que Chloe estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¡Pues aprendes sobre la marcha! – contraargumenta Chloe. Ve que la angustia de la rubia es real y suaviza su postura –. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Bree?

\- No quiero estar tan lejos de vosotras. De ti – confiesa en un tono de voz bajo –. ¿Y si Amy la Gorda funde todo su dinero en tonterías y no puede seguir pagándose el piso? ¿Y si Stacie necesita ayuda con Bella? ¿Y si _tú_ necesitas ayuda?

\- Cielo… – suspira Chloe con un chasquido de su lengua –. Si pasa algo de eso, nos las apañaremos entre las que seguimos aquí – asegura –. Dice mucho de ti que quieras protegernos y cuidarnos, pero Bree… No puede ser a tu costa.

Agita una mano en el aire entre ambas y sonríe cuando Aubrey capta la indirecta y suelta su colgante para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Chloe le da un apretón que espera que sirva de digno sustituto del abrazo que le habría dado si no estuviera conduciendo.

\- Acepta el consejo de alguien que ha perdido seis años de su vida por culpa del miedo – le pide con una sonrisa triste –. Piénsalo seriamente y plantéate si realmente merece la pena _para ti_. Por las Bellas no te preocupes, nos cuidaremos las unas a las otras como siempre hemos hecho – le regala un guiño.

Bree asiente y promete que pensará sobre ello. Satisfecha con su respuesta, Chloe suelta su mano y, a medio camino de devolverla al volante, se para para pulsar el botón de la radio. Es algo que hace sin pensar, sin ser consciente de que hace mucho tiempo que rehúye de la música.

Siente la mirada de Aubrey clavada en ella, pero no se da cuenta de por qué hasta que escucha su propia voz tarareando distraídamente la canción que están poniendo en ese momento. Se corta por la sorpresa y comparte una mirada con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Ves? – dice Chloe con una sonrisa –. Te dije que estaré bien.

Bree imita su sonrisa y sube el volumen de la radio.

* * *

 _07/10/18_

 _Por: Trish Northon_

 **EL PRIMER SINGLE DE BECA MITCHELL, CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA**

 _La artista ha subido un vídeo a su cuenta de Instagram que da a entender que ya está trabajando en su propio contenido, quizá hasta en un primer álbum._

Hay algo que no se le puede negar a DJ Khaled, y es que sabe cómo manejar a las masas. En la mayoría de los casos. Está todavía muy reciente el escándalo que rodeó al productor musical después de que unas controversiales – y bastante machistas – declaraciones que hizo en un programa de radio saltaran a las redes sociales.

Pero cuando se trata de manejar a Beca Mitchell, él y su equipo han hecho un trabajo espectacular. No solo se han cerciorado de que la joven artista estuviera presente en lugar y en el momento más adecuado, y rodeada de las personas adecuadas; sino que también se han preocupado por mantener las expectativas de todo el mundo bien altas.

Desde aquella magnífica actuación en Francia en la que Mitchell reinventó la clásica canción de George Michael, _Freedom! '90_ , con ayuda de sus amigas; hasta hoy, cuando la ex cantante de a cappella ha publicado un vídeo en su cuenta de Instagram en el que aparecía trabajando en un estudio de grabación.

Aunque ni Mitchell ni su equipo han hecho ninguna declaración oficial, todo apunta a que lo que hemos podido escuchar ha sido su próximo y primer single. Mitchell parecía estar valorando el resultado final para darle su aprobación, por lo que solo podemos suponer que en cualquier momento nos sorprenderá con su primera canción.

 _Más noticias:_ **RIHANNA CONFIRMA QUE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN SU NOVENO ÁLBUM**

 _Para suscribirse a Jezebel y recibir las últimas noticias, pinche_ _aquí_.

* * *

\- ¿Tienes un vestido blanco viejo que no vayas a usar más?

La pregunta de Troy sale tan de la nada, que el adormilado cerebro de Chloe tarda más tiempo del necesario en procesarla. Parpadea varias veces, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, y frunce el ceño.

\- Creo que no – responde, dubitativa, y su tono se alza al final de forma que termina sonando más como una pregunta que como una afirmación –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Troy suspira y chasquea la lengua, decepcionado. Se pasa una mano por los ojos, como si eso le fuera a ayudar a deshacerse del sueño de estas horas de la mañana, y continúa deslizando su pulgar hacia arriba por la pantalla táctil de su móvil.

\- Estoy mirando ideas de disfraces de Halloween en Pinterest y me ha molado uno de la novia cadáver – responde finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" pensativo y pisa suavemente el freno para disminuir la velocidad y dejar a un grupo de colegiales cruzar el paso de cebra. Se cubre con una mano la boca para ocultar su bostezo y parpadea para librarse de las lágrimas somnolientas que se acumulan en sus ojos.

\- Si me disfrazo de la novia cadáver, ¿me ayudarías con el maquillaje? – Troy gira la cabeza que tiene descansando en el respaldo para mirarla. Pulsa con el pulgar en su iPhone y pone la pantalla de forma que Chloe pueda echarle un vistazo

\- ¡Claro! – acepta ella.

El joven le regala una sonrisa radiante antes de devolver su atención al móvil. Chloe vuelve a ponerse en marcha cuando la fila de coches arranca y continúan su ruta hacia la universidad.

Ambos estudian en Cornell, y dado que Chloe tiene coche, pronto llegaron a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso: comparten los gastos de la gasolina a cambio de que Chloe haga de chófer siempre que pueda, y lleve y traiga a Troy a la universidad.

Le recuerda mucho a cómo Beca solía dejarla en la clínica del camino a su trabajo cuando ambas vivían en Nueva York. Con la diferencia de que la morena no le hacía pagar parte de la gasolina porque insistía en que le daba pereza tener que hacer cálculos.

\- Chloeeee – se quejaba, poniendo los ojos exageradamente en blanco siempre que la pelirroja sacaba el tema –. Qué más da, si es un trayecto que tengo que hacer de todos modos – repetía una y otra vez –. No es como si me obligaras a cruzar media ciudad en dirección opuesta.

Era un argumento con bastante lógica, y si Chloe no lo aplica ahora mismo es porque ha vuelto a la universidad y no tiene trabajo. Cualquier ayuda, aunque solo sea la mitad de lo que le cuesta llenar el depósito, es bienvenida.

\- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – exclama Troy.

Chloe sale de su ensimismamiento al ver la mano de su compañero de piso extenderse. Uñas pintadas en laca azul marino se curvan alrededor del dial del volumen de la radio y lo giran hacia la derecha dos rayas más.

\- …tivo por el que ha sacado una canción tan pronto es porque la estaban presionando para ello – cuenta el comentarista del programa matutino con una risa –. No creo que a la discográfica le haga mucha gracia que haya dicho eso, pero bueno…

\- Si consigue buenos resultados en los rankings seguro que se lo pasan por alto – responde la otra chica que le acompaña siempre.

\- Ciertamente, Steff – le da la razón el hombre –. Y algo me dice que lo va a hacer.

\- Dejad de cotorrear y poned la canción – abuchea Troy, haciendo reír quedamente a Chloe a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de a qué canción se refiere porque no estaba prestando atención alguna.

\- …cuerdo contigo, Mark. Media industria de la música se está volviendo loca con la sensación que está causando Beca Mitchell.

Chloe pisa el freno. A fondo.

Su viejo Beetle se para en seco con un chirrido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto y Troy deja escapar un grito tan agudo que podría haber hecho estallar las ventanillas. Sus manos salen disparadas hacia delante, contra la guantera, para frenarse de salir despedido por el cristal delantero.

El cinturón de Chloe se bloquea con un chasquido seco y presiona el pecho de la pelirroja con fuerza cuando el moméntum la impulsa contra él.

\- ¿¡Por qué has dado ese frenazo?! – grita Troy en un hilo de voz estrangulado.

Chloe le ve girarse frenéticamente en su asiento para mirar por el cristal trasero y asegurarse de que no haya ningún coche que vaya a chocar con ellos.

En realidad, es un milagro que no hayan provocado un accidente múltiple. Solo se ganan un par de pitidos alocados hasta que a los conductores deja de importarles que estén parados en medio de uno de los carriles y ponen el intermitente hacia la izquierda para esquivarles.

Sin embargo, Chloe no reacciona ante nada de esto.

Le zumban los oídos y su corazón late desbocado contra sus costillas. La vista se le desenfoca y le cuesta respirar. Como observando sus propios movimientos desde fuera, se ve a sí misma alargar una mano temblorosa y subir otras dos rayas el volumen de la radio.

\- Sonando ahora en Blast FM – presenta Mark finalmente –, _You Deserve Better_ , de Beca Mitchell.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño acaba de pasar? – presiona Troy –. ¿Chloe?

Pero Chloe solo tiene oídos para la radio, para la melodía de una guitarra que se filtra a través de los altavoces del Beetle

 _I'm just not sure my heart is working_

 _And yours is beating double time_

Escuchar la voz de Beca por primera vez en meses, en ese tono grave que emplea para cantar a veces, es como un puñetazo directo a su estómago. Chloe se dobla hacia delante todo lo que le permite el cinturón que continúa bloqueado, y cierra los ojos.

 _Deep down you know I ain't even worth it_

 _It's not enough, babe, all I do is make you cry_

El ritmo de la canción arranca. Ahora la guitarra no es el único instrumento que compone la melodía, sino que hacen acto de presencia las bases rítmicas de una batería electrónica o del sintetizador. Y es _tan_ Beca Mitchell, que Chloe aprieta los párpados en un gesto casi de dolor.

 _You deserve better, better, better than me_

 _Might be what you want, but I want you to see_

 _You're better off without me in your life_

Coge una bocanada de aire que tiembla igual que un terremoto de magnitud 9 al entrar en sus pulmones. Le duele el pecho, y no sabe si es por la canción o por el golpe contra el cinturón.

\- ¿Chloe, estás bien? – pregunta Troy, posando una mano delicada en el hombro de la pelirroja.

 _The more it hurts, the more you try_

 _You know I loved, I just never showed it_

 _It'll be too late when you're with some other guy_

No. No está bien.

Cómo va a estar bien cuando Beca ha escrito esa canción claramente por y para Chloe. Cómo va a estar bien si, ahora que había vuelto a recuperar el equilibrio, Beca ha aparecido de la nada y ha tirado de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Se puede sentir retrocediendo emocionalmente todas las casillas que había avanzado. Vuelve a quedarse atascada en la cárcel. Vuelve a ver cómo los demás siguen con el juego mientras ella se ha quedado sin turnos para lanzar el dado.

Y lo peor es que no sabe si está triste o enfadada.

 _And I hope you find somebody else_

 _That'll love you like nobody else_

 _And I hope he gives you something real, oh, I love you still_

La voz de Beca se desvanece en vacío, y Chloe siente que por fin puede respirar. Se estira hasta que su espalda vuelve a tocar el respaldo del asiento y la mano de Troy se desliza de su hombro hasta su antebrazo.

Le da un suave apretón que hace que Chloe parpadee varias veces para enfocar el mundo real. Se gira, aturdida y lenta, hacia la expresión preocupada y todavía algo asustada de su compañero de piso.

Troy intenta acercarse más a ella, pero su cinturón bloqueado se lo impide con un _click_ del enganche de seguridad. Deja escapar un bufido molesto y lo desengancha, dejando que salte y golpee contra la pared del Beetle. Ahora con libertad de movimientos, se asegura que Chloe no tenga ninguna herida.

\- Dios – musita –. ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta de nuevo, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

Chloe despega sus labios resecos y se queda un momento así. Parece que no vaya a contestar, pero al final se los humedece, traga saliva y asiente torpemente.

\- ...Sí. Creo que sí.

\- Parece que acabes de ver un fantasma… – observa Troy sin un ápice de mala intención.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño. Piensa en "esa noche", en la canción que acaba de escuchar, y en el hecho de que lleva meses sin saber nada de la que supuestamente es su mejor amiga. Llamarle fantasma es una descripción bastante acertada.

\- Algo parecido… – admite con lentitud.

Troy se queda un momento en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos parecen estar intentando ser capaces de ver a través de su cráneo para así poder leer sus pensamientos y comprender mejor por qué ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido

\- ¿Conoces a Beca Mitchell?

Chloe cierra los ojos y deja escapar una larga exhalación. Un millón de recuerdos cruzan por su mente, con la velocidad y la energía de los relámpagos:

Ojos azul medianoche en una feria de actividades. Beca con esa sonrisa que Chloe a veces fantaseaba con que era solo para ella. Dedos fríos entrelazados entre los suyos en la semi penumbra de su habitación. El cuerpo menudo de su mejor amiga acurrucado contra el suyo, sus piernas enmarañadas y sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Cada uno de los "te quiero" que con tanto recelo Beca le regaló.

Un millón de recuerdos que vienen y van, con la velocidad y energía de los relámpagos.

Chloe suspira y sus labios se curvan en una triste sonrisa.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que sí.

Y aunque sabe que Troy se está muriendo por bombardearla a preguntas, el joven debe sentir que este no es el momento adecuado para ello porque acepta la respuesta de Chloe con un simple asentimiento y se ofrece a conducir lo que queda de camino.

* * *

SpotifyMusic: Porque os merecéis lo mejor, lo nuevo de bmitch47 ya está disponible en Spotify.

bmitch47: SpotifyMusic CORRED INSENSATOS!

* * *

Chloe conoce a Álex puramente por accidente. Y en el más literal sentido de esa expresión.

Es una mañana caótica en la cafetería de la Universidad, un sitio que Chloe suele intentar evitar entre clase y clase porque sabe que se llena y se tarda muchísimo en lograr llegar hasta la barra para pedir.

Sin embargo, anoche se quedó hasta muy tarde estudiando para el examen que tiene en un par de horas y esta mañana estaba tan nerviosa que prácticamente salió corriendo de su piso sin pararse siquiera a desayunar.

De modo que, suele evitar ir a la cafetería, pero esta vez es casi cuestión de vida o muerte. O, más acertadamente, de aprobado o suspendido. Porque puede notar la lentitud con la que funciona su cerebro, el peso en sus párpados y todo su cuerpo: necesita cafeína.

Solo por eso está dispuesta a esperar los casi diez minutos que le lleva a la encargada que le atendió hacer su café, pues no para de distraerse con los pedidos de otros alumnos y profesores. Chloe tiene que contener un resoplido cuando ve que la mujer abandona su vaso de cartón bajo la máquina para servir a alguien más.

Pone los ojos en blanco y comprueba obsesivamente la hora en su móvil, a pesar de que sabe que ha venido con tiempo más que de sobra hasta el examen. Se recoloca las tiras de su bolso en el hombro y vuelve a depositar su mano sobre el contador, marcando un ritmo nervioso con sus uñas sobre la superficie negra.

Al principio, no se da cuenta.

El barullo en la hora punta de la cafetería es insoportable. Todo el mundo a su alrededor está hablando, cada vez más alto para hacerse oír por encima de los demás, y resulta en una cacofonía de voces casi ensordecedora.

Y Chloe, distraída y preocupada como está, al principio no se da cuenta.

Pero poco a poco, de una forma que comienza casi imperceptible hasta que va ganando presencia, como una niebla que se cuela por los bordes de su conciencia y pronto lo ha impregnado todo, Chloe empieza a escucharla.

 _And I'm gonna be cliché here for a minute_

 _And tell you that I've been hurt before_

Frente a ella, al otro lado del mostrador y por detrás del hueco en el que se mueven las encargadas de la cafetería, hay una radio encendida. Es enorme y con aspecto antiguo, pero funciona perfectamente y está sintonizada en una emisora de música.

 _And I didn't want these feelings, but I brought 'em_

 _But I know that you know exactly when I caught 'em_

 _And I'm trying not to think about it often_

Y Chloe al principio no se da cuenta, pero ahora es todo lo que es capaz de escuchar.

El nuevo hit de principios de año que todas las radios parecen incapaces de dejar de poner _a todas horas_. La voz de Beca Mitchell cantando versos que parecen estar dirigidos a Chloe, que parecen tener la intención de causar que su corazón se encoja en su pecho.

Cada nueva canción le hace arrepentirse de su decisión y la lanza con una patada al culo a una espiral de duda y dolor.

Cambia el peso de un pie a otro y sus dedos aumentan el ritmo de su tamborileo nervioso. Siente como si le estuviera saliendo una reacción alérgica por todo el cuerpo, tiene ganas de rascarse obsesivamente. Su mirada nerviosa se fija en la encargada y sigue todos sus movimientos hasta que la ve volver a por su café.

 _Even though I'm cautious, I just like the way it feels_

 _When it's us, baby, when it's us_

 _You make me forget that I'm not ready for love_

\- Aquí tienes – le dice la encargada cuando por fin deposita el vaso frente a ella.

Chloe le da las monedas que llevaba sujetando en su mano un buen rato, el metal está caliente y probablemente un poco sudado por sus nervios, pero a la encargada no parece importarle lo más mínimo. Su gesto es brusco y tan lleno de prisa que un centavo cae sobre el mostrador y rueda un poco hasta que la encargada lo aplasta con su palma.

Pero Chloe ya ha pasado a otra cosa, porque lo único que quiere es _salir de ahí_ lo más rápido posible. Poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Beca.

Lo peor es que no hay forma de escapar de ella, porque tal y como Chloe predijo y siempre supo con absoluta certeza, Beca Mitchell se ha convertido en una estrella. Ahora está en _todos_ lados: en las revistas, en las radios, en Twitter, en Instagram, en YouTube…

Coge un puñado de sobres de azúcar con una mano y uno de esos palitos de plástico para revolver. La mirada fija en el suelo, queriendo evitar tropezar, sale a empujones de la masa de estudiantes sin importarle a quién se lleva por delante con su desesperación.

Hasta que choca de frente con una chica. Y el vaso de café que lleva en las manos y por el que tanto le ha tocado esperar, se aplasta entre sus cuerpos y el líquido marrón chorrea sobre ambas y hasta el suelo.

A Chloe se le escapa una exclamación en la que se mezclan tantas emociones que ni ella misma sabría separarlas e identificarlas. Sus manos mojadas y pegajosas salen volando a retirarse el jersey de la piel porque el café estaba recién hecho y _quema_. Alza la mirada lentamente, todavía en shock.

La chica con la que ha chocado está mirando su camiseta blanca, como asesorando los daños provocados por el café, y los ojos de Chloe se llenan repentinamente de lágrimas.

\- Oh dios mío – musita –. Lo siento _muchísimo_.

Algo en su voz debe de traicionar que está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, porque la chica alza la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. Sus ojos marrones están abiertos, con restos de sorpresa y algo de pánico, presumiblemente por lo mal que Chloe está gestionando lo ocurrido.

Su amiga, de quien Chloe es solo consciente _ahora_ , le tiende un puñado de servilletas con las que la chica intenta secar el café que chorrea por su camiseta. Pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Chloe, como si lo hubiera hecho adrede.

Y la canción de Beca sigue sonando de fondo, y Chloe juraría que, tras el choque, el escándalo de la cafetería se ha enmudecido, y todo es de repente simplemente _demasiado_.

\- Yo… – intenta disculparse. Intenta no parecer una auténtica gilipollas. Pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta y solo es capaz de emitir un sollozo estrangulado que le hace sentir enormemente estúpida –. Lo siento mucho.

Sacude la cabeza en una negativa y sale corriendo de la cafetería sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que escucha a la chica llamarle. Esquiva a la gente que llena los pasillos y corre hasta encontrar el baño de chicas.

Se abalanza contra la puerta y descubre con inmenso alivio que el baño está vacío. Se sorbe la nariz mientras se acerca a uno de los lavabos, más calmada ahora que ya no puede escuchar la voz de Beca cantando ni sentir las miradas acusatorias de los testigos de su torpeza.

Tira de los bajos de su grueso jersey para sacárselo por la cabeza y se maldice a sí misma por haber decidido ponerse hoy el rosa clarito en vez del negro que había tenido en la mano. Se queda en sujetador en el baño, pero no es algo que le preocupe mucho.

Mete la zona manchada bajo el chorro de agua del grifo y se queda mirando fijamente mientras la tela se oscurece y se vuelve más pesada cuanta más agua absorbe. Le tranquiliza bastante, por lo menos hasta que la puerta del baño se abre poco a poco, como si la persona que hay al otro lado no estuviera segura de si quiere entrar o no.

A través del espejo, Chloe ve la cabeza de la chica de la cafetería asomarse por el hueco. Se muerde el labio inferior, avergonzada, cuando la chica entra en el baño.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclama.

Su sonrisa es amable y sus pasos cautelosos, pero Chloe no puede evitar tensarse.

Ha hecho el completo ridículo frente a esta chica. No solo por tirarle todo el café encima, sino también por no saber disculparse como una persona decente, sin romper en lágrimas. Y ahora aquí están, Chloe en sujetador y todavía con las mejillas mojadas, y la chica está preocupada por su bienestar.

\- ¿En serio? – no puede evitar decir, incrédula –. ¿Te he arruinado la camiseta, he salido corriendo y aun así me preguntas si estoy bien? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? – no hay ningún tipo de mordisco en su tono, más bien todo lo contrario. Suena intrigada, curiosa, y para qué negarlo, algo fascinada.

La chica sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

\- Una persona decente, espero – contesta.

Y es entonces que Chloe se fija en ella por primera vez. Fijarse en ella, de _verdad_. Más allá de la mancha marrón en su camiseta blanca.

Su rostro es amable, su sonrisa bonita. Lleva el afro recogido en un moño descuidado y un largo collar del que cuelga una llave que se balancea contra su pecho. Una gruesa chaqueta de lana morada la protege del frío de enero y tiene el pie derecho torcido sobre el costado dentro de sus botas militares, una postura de denota inseguridad.

Sus dos manos están ocupadas con dos cafés que, al notar que Chloe los mira con curiosidad, los levanta un poco, como si se hubiera olvidado de ellos.

\- Nunca tuviste oportunidad de tomarte tu café – explica. Su boca se tuerce en una mueca y se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia.

Chloe despega los labios para hablar, pero nada sale de su garganta. Los vuelve a cerrar y sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Cree que fue a tropezar con la persona más amable del universo.

\- Gracias – dice, sincera. Acepta el vaso que la chica le tiende y le da un sorbo, cerrando los ojos al sentir el calor del café bajando hasta su estómago. Suspira y se muerde el labio inferior con arrepentimiento –. Siento mucho lo de tu camiseta.

\- Esto se lava – le asegura ella agitando la mano que tiene libre en el aire –. No merece la pena agobiarse por ello.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco y deja su café sobre el lavabo para escurrir su jersey.

\- También siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso – dice por encima del agua chorreando sobre cerámica, torciendo la boca en una mueca avergonzada –. Sé que no era como para llorar, pero…

\- Hey – le corta la chica. Cuando Chloe la mira a través del espejo, ve que está negando con la cabeza –. No me tienes que dar explicaciones, a cualquiera podría haberle ocurrido. Hay momentos en los que simplemente se te viene todo encima – se encoge de hombros de nuevo y, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Chloe tiene la sensación de que sabe de lo que habla por experiencia propia.

Aun así, no sabe lo mucho que lo aprecia. Tanta amabilidad está a punto de sobrepasarla, y le hace pensar en lo curioso que es que, hace unos años, lo habría aceptado sin más. Porque Chloe es el tipo de persona que haría lo mismo que esta chica está haciendo hoy por ella. Pero ahora se ha vuelto más cínica y no puede evitar pensar que hay algún tipo de trampa.

\- Sin trampas, palabra de boy scout – ríe la chica cuando se lo pregunta, estirando las manos en el aire en gesto de inocencia.

No se lo toma como una ofensa, sino que parece divertirle. Y parece encontrar todavía más divertido que Chloe no termine de estar muy convencida.

\- Si sientes la necesidad de saldar la deuda, al próximo invitas tú – propone, alzando el vaso de su café para que Chloe sepa a qué se refiere.

\- Trato hecho – acepta con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

La chica parece satisfecha, porque esboza una amplia sonrisa. Recula de espaldas hacia la puerta y, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se pausa una última vez.

\- Soy Álex, por cierto – se presenta.

\- Chloe Beale.

\- Lo sé – y con esa enigmática respuesta, cruza el umbral y permite que la puerta se cierre tras ella. Sin darle oportunidad alguna a Chloe a preguntarle cómo sabe su nombre si no se conocen de nada.

* * *

Es irónico, porque Chloe rompió lazos con Beca precisamente porque estaba cansada de contentarse con el estado en que se encontraba su vida. Quería algo mejor, quería sentir que estaba _viviendo_ por fin.

Pero cortar lazos con Beca es precisamente la razón que le está impidiendo vivir.

Chloe se da cuenta de esto después de su encuentro accidental con Álex. Se da cuenta de que el único motivo por el que chocó con la joven fue porque estaba tan preocupada en salir corriendo de la cafetería para dejar de escuchar la canción de Beca, que no vio lo que tenía delante.

Sin embargo, igual que ese café se derramó por encima de la camiseta blanca de Álex, la realidad cae sobre Chloe como un cubo de agua helada. Hace que se quede parada a medio camino de recorrer a paso rápido un pasillo de camino a clase, y un grupito de chicas que iba tras ella la sobrepasan con miradas llenas de juicio.

Sigue huyendo, en vez de enfrentarse a lo ocurrido. Sigue buscando mil formas de mantenerse ocupada para así no tener capacidad mental para pensar en ello. Sigue pasando a toda velocidad por las redes sociales cuando ve algo remotamente relacionado con Beca.

Quizá que Chloe conociera a Álex fue puramente un accidente. O quizá es la forma que tiene el universo de decirle que es hora de buscar ayuda.

* * *

En abril, Chloe recupera la música.

Uno podría pensar que esto era algo que ya había logrado en el momento en que fue capaz de volver a encender la radio. Pero no, en abril, Chloe recupera la música _en su totalidad_. Sin esconderse tras la excusa de que no tiene poder alguno sobre las canciones que escogen los DJ.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, al fin y al cabo, es una parte intrínseca de quien es ella. Chloe Beale no es Chloe Beale al 100% si no está siempre escuchando música o tarareando distraídamente una canción que se le ha quedado pegada.

Respira música de una forma distinta, pero a la vez muy parecida, a como lo hace Beca. La morena lleva la música en sus venas, fluye de sus dedos como la magia de un hechicero y es capaz de moldearla a su voluntad. La comprende a un nivel tan profundo que es capaz de generarla de la nada.

Chloe no llega a ese nivel. Está segura de que podría, si se pusiera a ello. Tan solo sería cuestión de enseñarse a sí misma, igual que hizo Beca todos esos años atrás. Pero, por mucho que fascine a Chloe el tema de poder manejar la música a su voluntad, nunca le ha generado suficiente interés como para dedicarle las horas necesarias.

Quizá no lleve la música en sus venas como Beca, pero Chloe _respira_ música. _Necesita_ música casi tanto como las plantas dependen del sol para vivir.

El problema es precisamente que la música era el fundamento en el que construyó su amistad con Beca, era una pasión que ambas compartían y las unía por encima de todo lo demás. Se podían pasar horas en silencio escuchando canciones, o horas hablando sobre ellas. Era un lenguaje que ambas comprendían y dominaban.

Después de seis años, solo es normal que Chloe asociase todo lo relacionado con la música con Beca. Ya fuera porque era su profesión, porque eran canciones que la propia Beca le había recomendado y/o hecho, o porque Chloe quería recomendárselas a Beca.

Estos meses sin música han sido una auténtica tortura. Chloe se sentía como si le faltase una parte de sí misma pero no terminase de ser capaz de averiguar el qué. Como una persona que se levanta un día y se ha olvidado de que le falta una pierna.

Sus días estaban llenos de horas muertas plagadas de silencio que le recordaban a cuando era pequeña, cuando su hermano se marchó a la universidad al otro lado de Estados Unidos y la dejó sola en una casa enorme y vacía.

Aunque, si es sincera consigo misma, supone que ha sido mejor renunciar temporalmente a la música que haberse arriesgado a sufrir una crisis emocional a cada hora. A veces hay que renunciar a cosas que nos hacen felices porque en determinados momentos, más que felicidad, lo único que hacen es dañarnos.

(Y si esa no es la mejor metáfora para describir lo que ocurrió con Beca, entonces Chloe no sabe cuál sería.)

Nada podría haberle preparado para el estallido de pura felicidad que siente revolotear por el interior de su pecho, como confeti cayendo por el aire, al volver a poner música a todo volumen.

 _Ain't it something when it all goes tragic_

 _How a spell can get casted onto something magic_

 _What I wouldn't give to get back to where we had it_

La voz de P!nk reverbera por las paredes de su habitación, haciéndolas vibrar. Chloe baila por su cuarto sintiendo la melodía en sus huesos, en sus músculos, empujándolos a moverse de una determinada manera y en un determinado momento.

 _Now it's like I lied_

 _When I said I didn't need you_

 _Alright, if you'd left, I'd never be_

Se corta de golpe cuando, al girarse con el cesto de ropa sucia en sus manos, ve que Troy está recostado contra el umbral de la puerta. El joven tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho, pero su postura es relajada y su expresión curiosa.

\- Perdona, ¿está muy alta la música? – se disculpa Chloe torciendo la boca. No deja que Troy pueda contestar antes de dirigirse a la base donde tiene su iPhone conectado y bajar el volumen a la mitad.

\- No sabía que cantaras – observa el joven con la cabeza ladeada –. Mucho menos que lo hicieras _tan_ bien. Jesús, Chloe – frunce el ceño e inhala por la boca, como si se hubiera acercado mucho a algo que quema.

La pelirroja se siente repentinamente avergonzada. Hace tanto que no canta que no está segura de haber sonado tan bien como Troy dice, especialmente porque se ha dejado llevar por el subidón del momento y no ha cuidado nada la potencia de su voz, y P!nk no es una artista que sea precisamente fácil.

Pero también siente cierta vergüenza de haber mantenido esa parte de sí misma oculta durante tanto tiempo. Casi parece que les haya mentido sobre quién es, porque Chloe Beale no es realmente Chloe Beale sin cantar.

\- Estuve en un grupo de a cappella en la universidad – le cuenta, para compensar por el hecho de no haber sido sincera desde un principio –. No por presumir, pero éramos bastante buenas – chasquea la lengua.

Pasa de largo al lado del joven con su cesta de la ropa sucia y los botes de detergente y suavizante. Escucha la exclamación de absoluto deleite de Troy y sus pasos apresurados siguiéndola al cuartito de la lavadora.

\- ¡No puedes soltar semejante _bomba_ y actuar como si nada, Chloe! – protesta Troy con la sorpresa todavía dibujada en su anguloso rostro. Se sienta sobre la secadora y se queda mirando fijamente a Chloe, haciendo batir sus largas pestañas para demostrar su expectación.

\- ¿Qué te creías que eran las Bellas? – pregunta Chloe casi en una risa.

\- No sé, pensé que era algún tipo de broma interna entre vosotras y por eso os llamabais así – se defiende el chico.

Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que se ríe y niega. Sigue sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad mientras coge el tapón medidor del detergente y vuelca el líquido azul hasta la mitad.

\- ¿De _ahí_ conoces a Beca Mitchell? – exclama de repente Troy. Si se da cuenta de cómo Chloe que queda paralizada, no hace caso alguno –. Ella también estuvo en un grupo de a cappella en la universidad, fue gracias a ellas que consiguió su contrato con DJ Khaled – continúa hablando excitadamente.

Ni siquiera permite que Chloe le responda, pues enseguida saca el móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera y empieza a teclear con propósito.

\- Cantaron junto a ella en su actuación televisada, tiene que estar por aquí… – musita para sí mismo. Sus pensamientos en voz alta se ven interrumpidos por una fuerte exclamación una vez lo encuentra –. ¡Las Bellas de Barden, lo sabía! – grita dando patadas en el aire –. Espera – se pausa de golpe –. La foto que tienes que vais todas disfrazadas de azafatas…

\- No era un disfraz, era nuestro uniforme.

\- Oh dios mío – Troy se lleva ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos, de un azul aguamarina que a veces parece verde, resplandecen con diversión. Se sacude encima de la secadora por el ataque de risa que recorre su larguirucho cuerpo –. Por favor, _dime_ que hay vídeos de eso.

Chloe cierra la lavadora con un _click_ y esboza una sonrisa torcida. No sabe lo que se le viene encima…

* * *

 **ACA-ZORRAS 4 EVER!**

 _Amy la Gorda, Ash, Becs 3, Bree, CR, Heredera, Jess, Lilly, Stace y Tú_

Stace: OMG

Stace: EM

Stace: BECA

Stace: ALSKDFJDJSJSAD

Amy la Gorda: Stacie no estás teniendo sentido

CR: :O :O :O :O

Bree: Qué está pasando?

Heredera: AAAAHHHH

Heredera: SORPRESAAAAAA

Heredera: No sabéis lo MUCHO que me ha costado no deciros nada

Becs 3: Doy fe :')

Jess: Soy la única que no sabe qué está pasando?

Bree: Yo tampoco me entero de nada Jess :/

Stace: Beca Mitchell, Alesso - Let Me Go ft. Florida Georgia Line, WATT (Official Video)

Heredera: Yo ayudé a escribirla ^_^

CR: Dicen que va a ser la canción del verano!

* * *

La vibración y el posterior timbre de la alarma del iPhone de Chloe la saca del semi sueño en el que se había sumido.

Tumbada bajo un árbol, su cuerpo está en esa delicada y perfecta proporción de sol y sombra de forma que no se está muriendo de calor, pero tampoco tiene fresco. La suave brisa de principios de verano se desliza sobre su piel expuesta como la caricia de una prenda hecha de seda, y la calma que hay en ese rincón del jardín del campus es súper relajante.

Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que su cabeza esté reposando en el regazo de Álex, que tiene la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y la mano con la que no sujeta el libro que está leyendo juguetea a enredarse y desenredarse en los mechones pelirrojos de Chloe.

Con gestos torpes, tantea a ciegas por el césped que se expande bajo ella y por encima de su mochila hasta encontrar el borde de su iPhone. Suspira y se ve obligada a abrir los ojos con varios parpadeos, desacostumbrada a tanto brillo después de haberlos tenido cerrados durante tanto tiempo.

\- Estoy empezando a odiar la alarma de tu móvil – comenta Álex una vez Chloe consigue que el irritante sonido se apague.

La pelirroja se incorpora hasta quedar sentada y se gira para poder seguir mirando a Álex. Sus gruesos labios están curvados en una sonrisa ligeramente triste, porque ambas saben perfectamente lo que significa que suene la alarma: vuelta a la vida real.

Su rostro, sin embargo, delata la tranquilidad que habían estado sintiendo hasta ese instante y la felicidad que le genera poder disfrutar de momentos así junto a Chloe.

Siempre hace que el corazón de Chloe lata un poco más rápido.

\- Lo sé – suspira mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo para peinárselo un poco –, pero ya sabes lo que pasa si no la pongo.

Álex ríe y atrapa su lengua entre sus dientes, traviesa. Ambas saben a qué se refiere Chloe, ambas recuerdan perfectamente el día que se relajaron tanto que se olvidaron por completo de que tenían clase a las cinco.

\- Touché – la joven acepta la pulla con clara diversión en sus ojos marrones.

Chloe se encuentra a sí misma respondiendo a la sonrisa de Álex, algo que se ha dado cuenta de que le está pasando cada vez con más y más frecuencia.

Es fácil estar con Álex. Es la misma facilidad que Chloe encontró en Kat, con la que sabía muy bien cuáles eran las bases de su relación y no había incertidumbre alguna. Álex no se anda con juegos ni con acertijos. Álex la persiguió el primer día y el segundo ya le dejó bien claro cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todo ocurrió cuando Chloe se dio cuenta de que coincidía con ella en la clase de biología. En ese momento cobró sentido el hecho de que Álex ya supiera su nombre, porque se había fijado en ella y lo habría escuchado en la lista.

(Para su defensa, Chloe debe decir que es una clase que comparten con _muchos_ otros estudiantes y los primeros días su estado mental no había sido idóneo. No prestó atención alguna cada vez que el profesor pasó lista en un intento de asociar caras y nombres.)

A la siguiente semana, se presentó en la clase de biología con un café de sobra de Starbucks. Entro en la amplia aula con pasos decididos y subió hasta la fila en la que Álex siempre se sentaba.

Ese día la joven llevaba su afro suelto y un suave amarillo que contrastaba de forma preciosa con su tez oscura. Alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Chloe dejó el vaso de cartón de Starbucks sobre su mesa, al lado de su portátil ya abierto, con un sonoro _clunk_.

Al ver de quién se trataba, la sorpresa de Álex se transformó en diversión y una pizca de interés.

\- Sabes que estaba de broma, ¿no? – comentó a modo de saludo o agradecimiento. Chloe se limitó a arquear las cejas, esperando un poco de clarificación –. No iba en serio con eso de devolverme el favor – su sonrisa se torció ligeramente –. Te invité a café porque quería hacerlo.

Chloe se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y dejó caer su bolso dos sillas más allá de donde estaba sentada Álex, para poder ocupar la que estaba justo a su lado.

\- Yo también te estoy invitando porque quiero.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te acabas de dar cuenta, meses más tarde, de que estamos en una clase juntas? – le picó la joven.

Chloe sonrió, pero intentó disimularlo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se rascó tras una oreja, con cuidado de no deshacerse la trenza en la que se había recogido el pelo, y dejó su Mac rosa sobre la mesa.

\- Quizá un poco – admitió, ligeramente ruborizada.

No entendía cómo había podido estar tan absorta en sí misma que no se había fijado en alguien como Álex durante _meses_. Álex, con su precioso afro siempre estilizado de alguna forma distinta. Álex, que siempre iba vestida con colores brillantes que la hacían destacar sobre todos los demás.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida brevemente cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe, de esa forma que anunciaba que acababa de llegar el profesor. Efectivamente, el profesor Ravensworth entró con paso apresurado, su pelo tan alborotado como siempre, y dejó su maletín en la tarima.

Comenzó la lección del día con voz distraída, de espaldas a los alumnos mientras escribía con tiza en la pizarra en letra enmarañada y, muchas veces, completamente indescifrable.

\- ¿Sabes? – susurró Álex, inclinándose hacia un lado para estar más cerca. Chloe musitó un "mmhh" interesado, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente, tecleando en su portátil –. No fui del todo sincera cuando te dije que no había trampas en mi amabilidad.

Eso captó la atención de Chloe. Sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre las teclas y giró la cabeza para poder mirar a la chica sentada a su lado.

\- Me fijé en ti el primer día – confesó Álex. Su pierna izquierda se balanceaba de arriba abajo en un gesto nervioso –. Nuestro accidente en la cafetería fue la excusa que necesitaba para acercarme y hablar contigo.

Chloe se relajó y una sonrisa se extendió poco a poco por su rostro.

\- O sea que tu palabra de boy scout no vale nada – se burló.

Álex bufó una risa.

\- Ya… Sobre eso… – se mordió el labio inferior, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa –. Nunca fui una boy scout.

El profesor Ravensworth se giró para chistar por encima del hombro y acallar los susurros que recorrían el auditorio, robándole la oportunidad a Chloe de replicar. Se quedó mirando un largo rato a Álex, quien fingió no darse cuenta y continuó tomando apuntes como si nada.

Al final, Chloe sacudió la cabeza y, sonriendo para sí misma, devolvió su atención a la clase.

Ese fue el comienzo de empezar a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntas. Se veían para tomar café, para descansar entre clase y clase, para comer juntas, para estudiar juntas, para simplemente tumbarse en el césped bajo el árbol que ya consideran suyo.

Y no son citas, pero tampoco son _no_ citas.

Se están conociendo poco a poco, cada día averiguan cosas nuevas sobre la otra. No tienen prisa por poner una etiqueta a lo que están haciendo, no tienen prisa por definirse. Se están tomando las cosas con calma para ver a dónde les lleva el orden natural de la vida.

\- ¿Te veo al salir de clase? – le pregunta Álex mientras recoge sus cosas y las mete en su bolso.

Chloe se levanta del césped, sacudiéndose con las manos para no ir con restos de hierbas pegadas a la ropa. Lleva un vestido con florecitas, muy ligero, y con una abertura que sube hasta casi su cadera que deja una de sus piernas al descubierto.

Ve la mirada de Álex desviarse un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y corregirse a sí misma. La pelirroja se traga la sonrisa y asiente, agachándose a coger su bolso del suelo.

\- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para un trabajo – responde –. Si quieres nos vemos allí.

\- Guay – acepta Álex.

Salen de la zona de césped hasta llegar al paseo de cemento en el que sus caminos se separan, pues ambas tienen clase en direcciones opuestas. Chloe se coloca bien el bolso en el hombro para que no le tire del pelo y Álex da un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

Parece indecisa un instante, pero pronto toma una decisión y simplemente se lanza. Chloe la ve venir, sin embargo, y entra en pánico. Su instinto la lleva a girar la cabeza en el último momento de forma que los labios de la joven aterrizan en su mejilla en lugar de su boca.

Álex se separa, sorprendida, y mira a Chloe con el ceño fruncido. Pero Chloe no puede pensar siquiera en darle explicaciones, porque ni ella sabe muy bien qué demonios acaba de pasar.

\- Tengo que irme – se disculpa, señalando con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se encuentra su clase.

Álex mueve la cabeza en un asentimiento distraído y le lanza una última mirada interrogante a Chloe antes de marcharse con pasos dubitativos.

Sin embargo, esa despedida se pega a Chloe como si estuviera recubierta de SuperGlue. Es incapaz de centrarse en clase porque no deja de pensar en el rostro de Álex, la confusión y las dudas que pudo ver reflejadas en sus ojos marrones.

Y sabe que es hora de que tengan una conversación que lleva posponiendo demasiado tiempo.

De modo que, cuando la joven la encuentra a la salida de la biblioteca, Chloe le pregunta si pueden hablar. Álex acepta rápidamente y ambas se encaminan de vuelta a su sitio bajo el árbol.

\- Siento mucho lo de antes – se disculpa con la mirada gacha, centrada en las hierbas que retuerce entre sus dedos para mantenerse ocupada y disimular el nerviosismo que hace temblar a su cuerpo entero.

Álex se mantiene en silencio, y Chloe no está segura de si es porque no acepta su disculpa, o por si está esperando a que le cuente en su totalidad los motivos que le empujaron a reaccionar como reaccionó en vez de asegurarle inmediatamente que no pasaba nada.

\- Hace poco me rompieron el corazón – comienza a contar tras coger una agitada bocanada de aire –. Nos rompimos el corazón mutuamente – se corrige con una sonrisa amarga y desolada –. Y bueno… Supongo que no puedo decir que pasó hace poco porque fue… hace un año casi.

Se pausa un instante, sorprendida de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo a pesar de que ella ha tenido la sensación de que los días se alargaban lo que parecían semanas.

\- Sé que puede resultar patético, porque ya va siendo hora, pero… Todavía no he sido capaz de superarlo.

Álex asiente lentamente. Su rostro refleja que está pensando en algo, sus ojos tienen un brillo que parece casi sospecha, pero Chloe no puede estar al cien por cien segura. No le extrañaría que fuera así, tampoco es que se haya esforzado por ocultar el estado en que se encuentra su corazón.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Beca Mitchell? – pregunta Álex de repente.

Chloe se queda congelada, sus dedos a medio camino de tirar del tallo de una flor para arrancarla del césped en el que está creciendo. Alza la mirada y abre y cierra la boca un par de veces hasta que es capaz de encontrar su voz de nuevo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – rebate con otra pregunta, en vez de responder directamente.

Los labios de Álex se curvan en una sonrisa triste y sacude la cabeza, exhalando aire por la nariz en un bufido algo sarcástico.

\- Subestimas la atención que te presto cada vez que estamos juntas, Chloe – le dice –. Me he dado cuenta de que reaccionas así – señala con una mano en un gesto vago hacia la pelirroja y su postura actual, todavía congelada –, cada vez el nombre de la artista surge en la conversación. Y cuando suena una de sus canciones, siempre cambias o quitas la música, o encuentras alguna excusa para irte del sitio y no escucharla.

Y vale, quizá Chloe no ha intentado ocultar que tiene el corazón roto. Pero siempre intentó mantener su historia con Beca privada, algo que es meramente _suyo_. Algo de lo que solo ellas dos poseen todos los detalles, y ni siquiera las Bellas saben muy bien qué ocurrió.

Sin embargo, considera que ahora es el momento de sincerarse. Porque teme que, si no lo hace, pueda perder a Álex.

\- Sí – admite en apenas un susurro –. Tiene que ver con Beca.

Coge una profunda bocanada de aire para prepararse para lo que está a punto de hacer y, la próxima vez que su boca se abre, es para contar – aunque por encima y sin profundizar mucho – todo lo que ocurrió.

Cuando termina de relatar la historia, Álex se queda tanto rato en silencio que Chloe teme haberla espantado con tanta verdad. Se pregunta qué puede querer una persona con alguien tan roto como Chloe y no es capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta.

\- Wow – musita finalmente Álex, tras lo que se siente como una eternidad de espera. Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados, como si no terminase de tener claro qué quiere decir o cómo reaccionar –. Entiendo que no lo hayas superado todavía, eso es… – frunce el ceño –. Es mucho más jodido de lo que esperaba.

Ahora es el turno de Chloe de permanecer callada, porque no sabe qué se supone que debe hacer ahora.

\- Chloe… – suspira Álex.

Y Chloe cierra los ojos, obligándose a sí misma a no llorar. Porque esto es todo. Este es el momento en que Álex le dice que está demasiado dañada para ella. Que ella se metió en esto sin saber lo complicado que iba a resultar. Que nunca quiso tener que ayudar a alguien a curar.

\- No pretendo presionarte ni darte un ultimátum – continúa la joven –, pero sí que necesito que pienses en qué quieres.

Chloe parpadea, confundida, y cruza miradas con el marrón de Álex. Sus ojos están llenos de cariño, y preocupación, y tristeza. Y tanta sinceridad que Álex se ve obligada a romper el contacto visual y bajarlo al césped sobre el que están sentadas para decir lo siguiente.

\- Si crees que en un futuro cercano no vas a ser capaz de poder tener algo conmigo, entonces necesito que me lo digas _ya_. Porque me estoy pillando de ti – confiesa, causando que la respiración de Chloe se atasque bruscamente en su garganta –. Estoy en el inevitable camino de enamorarme de ti y voy sin frenos.

Suspira y vuelve a cruzar miradas con Chloe.

\- Pero necesito saberlo – pide –. Porque así me iré mentalizando de que tengo que saltar del coche en marcha.

Chloe está muda. Sin embargo, de alguna forma se las apaña para asentir y sellar la promesa.

* * *

Se remueve, inquieta, en el cómodo sillón del despacho de su psicóloga.

Esa fue la ayuda a la que recurrió después de su accidente con Álex en la cafetería. Alguien que le enseñase a hacer sentido de sus emociones para reparar por fin su corazón roto. Alguien a quien contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin sentir que les está aplastando con sus problemas.

Sabe que Aubrey habría estado más que dispuesta a ayudarle con lo que hiciera falta, y que le habría repetido hasta la saciedad que no pasaba nada. Pero Bree tenía cosas que descubrir para sí misma, y si hubiera detectado el más mínimo inconveniente por parte de Chloe lo habría dejado todo para salir en su rescate.

Chloe no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, no podía echarle todo el peso de sus problemas. Y, además, ya estaba en un punto en que necesitaba ayuda profesional. Porque no podía seguir haciendo lo de siempre: huir de los problemas y de la realidad hasta que no pudiera más.

Así fue como la Doctora Amanda Peterson entró en su vida.

\- Me sorprendió recibir tu llamada adelantando nuestra cita – comenta la psicóloga, saliendo por fin de detrás de su mesa para recorrer el corto camino hasta el sillón situado frente a Chloe.

Lleva su usual libreta en una mano, y con el pulgar sujeta un bolígrafo Bic contra la cubierta de cuero. Sus gafas cuelgan de la cuerdecilla que usa para no perderlas y se balancean sobre su pecho cuando se inclina ligeramente hacia delante para sentarse.

\- Pensé que lo de vernos dos veces por semana estaba funcionando bien – continúa diciendo –. Pero si sientes que necesitas volver a una vez por semana, lo cambiamos. No pasa nada – le asegura.

\- No – Chloe sacude la cabeza en una negativa –. Dos veces por semana está bien, es solo que… – vuelve a cambiar de posición en el sillón y mete las manos bajo sus piernas –. Álex intentó besarme el otro día.

\- _Oh_ – las cejas de la Dra. Peterson se arquean por la sorpresa. Se pone sus gafas de carey al mismo tiempo que abre la libreta en la página señalada por la fina tira de tela que emplea como marcador –. ¿Y cómo reaccionaste?

\- Mal – dice. Libera una de sus manos para pasarse una mano por el pelo –. Giré la cara en el último momento.

\- Comprendo…

\- Y como me sentía fatal por haber reaccionado así, más tarde le perdí perdón y le expliqué la situación.

\- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

\- Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – admite Chloe sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que eso todavía le hace sentir –. Pero… – suspira –. Me confesó que se estaba enamorando y me pidió que le dijese si creía que íbamos a poder tener un futuro.

\- ¿Crees que podréis tener un futuro?

\- No – es lo que cae de su boca. Pero Chloe sabe que eso no es del todo cierto, y eso le lleva a suspirar y agachar la cabeza –. Sí – admite finalmente –. No lo sé.

La Dra. Peterson esboza una suave sonrisa comprensiva. Deposita su libreta abierta sobre sus rodillas y se reclina contra el respaldo del sillón. Boli en mano, se rasca la barbilla.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando por tu cabeza?

Chloe asiente lentamente y alza la cabeza. Mordisquea el interior de su mejilla mientras intenta ordenar la maraña de pensamientos que revolotean por su mente igual que una bandada de murciélagos asustados.

\- ¿Es estúpido que siga teniendo esperanzas de que las cosas con Beca se arreglen? – pregunta, pero no permite que la Dra. Peterson le conteste porque ahora que ha abierto el grifo de su mente, es incapaz de cerrarlo –. Seguro que sí. Yo por lo menos me siento estúpida cada vez que tengo ese pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Bufa y se frota la frente con fuerza.

\- En un mes se cumplirá un año desde lo que ocurrió y aquí sigo – deja caer la mano estirada contra el reposabrazos del sillón –. No estoy más cerca de olvidarla que entonces, no soy capaz de pasar página. Estoy estancada, sintiendo siempre este… – su mano forma una garra sobre donde está su corazón y su rostro se transforma en una mueca mientras lucha por buscar la palabra más adecuada para describir lo que siente –. _Dolor_. Este _vacío_.

Su mano cae sin fuerza en su regazo y Chloe se la queda observando un rato, en silencio.

\- Y luego está Álex – continúa finalmente en voz baja –, que es auténticamente maravillosa y por algún motivo está interesada en mí. Me hace sentir… – suspira y niega con la cabeza –. Me hace sentir _viva_ otra vez. Y mientras mi parte racional es totalmente consciente de que no le debo nada a Beca – alza la otra mano en contraposición –, mi corazón se siente enfermo cada vez que estoy con Álex porque siento como si estuviera engañando a Beca.

La Dra. Peterson se queda callada un rato, probablemente procesando trozo a trozo todo lo que Chloe acaba de lanzarle encima. Su mirada distraída recorre las letras que marcan las páginas blancas de su libreta, pero de esa forma desenfocada que delata que está pensando en algo lejano.

\- ¿No crees que ese mínimo de esperanza – coloca el índice y el pulgar a una distancia muy pequeña –, es precisamente lo que te mantiene estancada? ¿Cómo pretendes olvidar a una persona que, en realidad, parte de ti no quiere olvidar?

\- Pero no sé cómo cambiarlo – susurra Chloe con desesperación –. Lo he intentado, me he dicho mil veces que todo está perdido y aun así… – ni siquiera termina su argumento, deja que su voz se apague.

\- ¿La echas de menos? – inquiere la Dra. Peterson.

\- ¿A Beca? – ante el asentimiento de su psicóloga, Chloe no duda en responder que sí –. Fue una parte tan importante de mi vida durante tanto tiempo, ahora es como si me faltase la mitad de mí misma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos?

Chloe no sabe a dónde pretende llevar la Dra. Peterson esta conversación, pero participa en ella porque de momento siempre ha sido capaz de ayudarla. Confía en que esta vez no sea distinto.

Aun así, resopla. Es una pregunta difícil.

\- Supongo… – comienza a decir, perdida dentro de su cabeza y de los recuerdos –. Supongo que lo que más echo de menos es nuestra relación en sí. Ese lazo que nos unía.

Sonríe suavemente al pensar en cómo, a pesar de pasar casi todas las horas que tiene un día juntas, Chloe siempre tenía la urgencia de conseguir más. De que no era suficiente. De que _nunca_ sería suficiente.

\- Podíamos hablar durante horas sobre cualquier cosa, y no tener problema alguno con los silencios entre medias.

Piensa en todos los líos en los que se metieron por culpa de las Bellas y por sus propios orgullos, por la incapacidad de Beca de decirle que no a un reto y la necesidad de Chloe de velar por la seguridad de su mejor amiga.

\- Hicimos auténticas locuras, y aunque algunas no fueran más que tonterías, todo era simplemente tan… divertido. Las noches eternas, las conversaciones serias y honestas, los "recuerdas cuando…". Yo lo recuerdo _todo_.

Su sonrisa se desvanece, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que significa eso exactamente para ella: es un arma de doble filo, una bendición a la vez que una maldición.

\- Me hace pensar en por qué la vida te da cosas si luego piensa arrebatártelas – frunce el ceño mientras intenta buscar una explicación a todo aquello que no entiende –. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la facilidad con la que te distancias de personas que en un momento de tu vida lo fueron _todo_ para ti.

Deja de hablar y se sume en sus propios pensamientos. En los recuerdos con Beca que flotan por delante de sus ojos, la calidez que todavía le hacen sentir, el cuidado con el que los trata. Igual que un coleccionista mantiene todas las piezas que ha ido recabando con el paso de sus años y las guarda en un expositor de reluciente cristal.

\- Chloe – llama la Dra. Peterson.

La pelirroja vuelve a la realidad con un parpadeo y se fija en su psicóloga, que la mira, expectante. Al ver que tiene su atención, alza ambas manos para señalar que quiere pausar por un momento la conversación y cambiar a otra cosa.

\- Imagina que un día, en una feria, te compras un globo – le pide –. Te encanta tu globo, estás muy feliz con él y lo llevas a todas partes enganchado en tu muñeca. Pero entonces, la cuerda se suelta y el globo sale volando. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Um… ¿Triste? – responde Chloe, dubitativa.

\- Desolada – exagera la Dra. Peterson –. Lloras durante horas y ningún otro globo es capaz de igualar al que has perdido. ¿Te pasas el resto de tu vida lamentando que perdiste ese globo?

\- …No.

\- Exacto, no – exclama –. Eventualmente sigues adelante, aceptas que lo perdiste y te conformas con los recuerdos de lo bien que te lo pasaste mientras lo tenías. Y, eventualmente, dejarás de comparar a todos los siguientes globos con ese, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm, supongo…

\- Beca es tu globo, Chloe – le explica la psicóloga. Se inclina hacia delante y descansa sus antebrazos en sus muslos. Con el bolígrafo que reposa entre sus dedos, señala a Chloe –. Te aterra dejarla marchar porque crees que la vas a perder para siempre y que nunca conseguirás a alguien igual.

\- No – rebate Chloe sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa –. Eso a lo sé, ya sé que la he perdido.

\- Pero no estás dispuesta a dejarla marchar – le recuerda la psicóloga –. Te sigues aferrando a su fantasma – convierte ambas manos en puños contra su pecho –, cuando tienes que dejarla marchar – abre ambas manos y las extiende en el aire.

Le pelirroja se queda callada un momento, pensando en lo que han hablado. ¿Es cierto lo que dice la Dra. Peterson? ¿Es cierto que sigue empeñada en aferrarse a Beca con uñas y dientes?

La respuesta es sencilla: sí.

Porque fueron seis maravillosos años de amistad, confianza y mucho más. Y le aterra pensar en la posibilidad de que, si suelta a Beca y la observa flotar cada vez más lejos de ella, luego descubra que se ha llevado todo con ella.

\- Dejarla marchar no significa perderla completamente, Chloe – dice la Dra. Peterson justo en ese momento, como si le hubiera leído la mente –. Tienes que aceptar que, ahora mismo, todo lo que te queda de Beca son esos recuerdos. Y esos recuerdos no van a desaparecer.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – susurra.

\- Porque esos recuerdos son _tuyos_ y de nadie más – la señala con el bolígrafo –. Pero no es sano que te sigas aferrando a Beca, porque eso ya no es _Beca_. Es su fantasma, y lo único que está haciendo es impedirte avanzar.

Chloe asiente lentamente. Sabe que lo que la Dra. Peterson le está diciendo tiene todo el sentido del mundo, pero a aspectos prácticos… Es una de esas situaciones en que es mil veces más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No sabría siquiera por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Me permites un comentario personal? – le pregunta su psicóloga. Se ha sentado ligeramente torcida, reposando su peso sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, y la suave curvatura de sus labios desprende amabilidad.

Chloe acepta con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Es la primera vez que la Dra. Peterson se permite salirse de las líneas estrictamente profesionales y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por conocer su opinión personal sobre todo esto.

\- La primera vez que viniste, eras una cáscara de quien solías ser – comienza a decir –. Apenas dormías, no eras capaz de escuchar música más allá de ciertas canciones en la radio, no cantabas…

Sus ojos marrones están centrados en ella con tanta intensidad que parece que está leyendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. El brillo inteligente de su mirada hace que Chloe sepa, en ese momento y con absoluta certeza, que nunca sería capaz de engañar a esta mujer con una de sus máscaras.

\- Es cierto que no sé cómo eras antes con Beca, pero me puedo hacer una idea aproximada. Y desde que has empezado a pasar más tiempo con Álex, estás más feliz. He podido ver… mmm… – mueve una mano en el aire mientras busca la palabra adecuada –, llamémoslos fogonazos, de la vieja Chloe.

La Dra. Peterson ladea la cabeza y mira a Chloe por encima del borde sus gafas para avisar de que va a decir algo importante.

\- Suelta a Beca, Chloe – le recomienda –. Déjala marchar. Es tu turno de ser feliz.

Chloe parpadea para disipar las lágrimas que se le han acumulado en los ojos y asiente.

* * *

bmitch47 _ha publicado un video:_ 4 AM.

La cámara enfoca la mano con la que Beca ha pulsado al botón de grabar, de forma que, cuando la morena se echa hacia atrás y deja caer su mano, la imagen se queda unos segundos desenfocada.

Beca se sienta en el borde de su cama, una pierna doblada bajo ella. Coge la guitarra acústica que había dejado apoyada contra el colchón y la coloca en su regazo, pero sus manos se mantienen reposando en el cuerpo de madera sin hacer nada todavía.

La cámara enfoca a tiempo para captar el momento en que la artista se recoge mechones castaños tras la oreja en un gesto casi cargado de nerviosismo. Su mirada se mantiene gacha, aunque, de todos modos, la única fuente de iluminación en su habitación son las guirnaldas de lucecitas LED que tiene enredadas en el cabecero de su cama.

Rodeada de semi penumbra, Beca alza la cabeza y mueve su mano izquierda para que descanse relajada sobre el mástil de su guitarra. Se pausa un momento mientras deja que sus dedos se muevan sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, pero no le arranca sonido alguno.

Y entonces, como si por fin hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente para ello, sus dedos presionan y se curvan, arrancando acordes al instrumento que pronto acompaña con su voz.

 _We were so beautiful, we were so tragic_

 _No other magic could ever compare_

Una vez gana seguridad con el ritmo que está tocando en la guitarra, Beca se atreve a dejar de vigilar de cerca la posición de sus dedos sobre el mástil. Se estira, de forma que ya no se da sombra a sí misma y su rostro queda escasamente iluminado.

No es mucho, pero es suficiente para ver que tiene los ojos cerrados y está completamente entregada a la melodía. Hay una pequeña arruga formada entre sus cejas, una de las señales que delatan lo que esa canción le está haciendo sentir.

 _There's a room in my heart with the memories we made_

 _Took 'em down but they're still in their frames_

 _There's no way I could ever forget_

Beca se pausa un instante antes de comenzar el estribillo. El eco de los últimos acordes se desvanece progresivamente en el aire a medida que las cuerdas de la guitarra dejan de vibrar, y casi parece que ese vaya a ser el final.

Casi parece que Beca no puede continuar.

Pero se escucha cómo coge una temblorosa inhalación y, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, coloca los dedos de forma correcta para continuar la melodía.

 _For as long as I live and as long as I love_

 _I will never not think about you_

El video llega a los dos minutos al final del estribillo, la duración máxima que permite Instragram. La imagen se queda congelada en un plano en que se ve a Beca, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, todo su rostro traspasado por la melancolía. Y, entonces, vuelve a reproducirse desde el principio.

Mitchellfan47: Es una canción original? *_*

Sandy_Smith: Qué haces despierta a las 4 AM?

Michelle22Williams: Mitchellfan47 no, es una canción de Lauv.

HunnyBunny69: me ha hecho pensar en ti amor LadyKiller69

 _Cargar más comentarios_

* * *

 **Álex**

 **en línea**

Hey

Estás en casa?

(19.09) Sep

Guay

Ábreme

Estoy en el portal

(19.09) Oh

(19.10) Vale, voy

La pesada puerta de barrotes negros se abre con un zumbido del timbre y Chloe la empuja con la mano que ya tenía enroscada alrededor de uno de los barrotes. La escucha cerrarse con un retumbar metálico cuando ella ya ha cruzado el portal y está esperando al ascensor.

Observa, nerviosa, el indicador digital que marca en qué piso está el ascensor en ese momento. La flecha roja se enciende cuando la máquina se pone en marcha y Chloe resopla. Gira sobre los talones de sus sandalias y empieza a subir las escaleras.

Hoy no es el día indicado para poner a prueba su paciencia.

Llega al quinto piso casi sin aliento, y se toma un momento para recuperar la respiración y calmar su agitado corazón antes de alzar el puño y golpear en la puerta del apartamento de Álex.

No es la primera vez que viene aquí, al contrario. Ha estudiado muchas veces en la habitación de la joven, ha compartido comida china con sus compañeras de piso mientras veían películas, y ha asistido a varias fiestas.

Sin embargo, esta vez, una vez cruce el umbral todo cambiará. Una vez entre, saldrá de ese apartamento de estudiantes como una persona distinta.

Álex abre la puerta, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera, pero sorprendida. Chloe comprende ese sentimiento, han pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que hablaron bajo su árbol en el campus de la universidad.

Chloe respetó su promesa y se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas. Pero ahora ya ha tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – le pregunta a Álex una vez se separan de un abrazo algo inseguro.

\- Sí, claro – acepta ella. Chloe nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada, pero la forma en que la comisura de sus labios se frunce y se relaja, la delata –. Vamos a mi habitación – propone, señalando con la mano hacia el pasillo.

Cruzan por delante del salón, en el que están sus dos compañeras de piso. Liz está sentada en el sillón y tiene los pies extendidos sobre el regazo de Anna, que está encorvada mientras le pinta las uñas de los pies de un alegre amarillo.

Ambas alzan la cabeza al escuchar pasos y sonríen, emocionadas, cuando ven a Chloe asomarse tímidamente al salón.

\- ¡Chica, cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclama Liz, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

\- La semana que viene tenemos fiesta de fin de curso – le informa Anna. Aprovecha a hundir el pincel en el bote de pintauñas y le lanza una mirada significativa a Chloe –. Más te vale pasarte por aquí.

\- Se intentará – ríe Chloe.

\- Estaremos en mi cuarto – les avisa Álex –. Gritad si me necesitáis.

Escuchan el "uuuh" pícaro que grita Liz, y también escuchan el manotazo que debe de darle Anna en la pierna para que se calle. Tanto Chloe como Álex se ríen y comparten una mirada divertida, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Álex cierra la puerta de su cuarto una vez ambas están dentro. Arquea sus cejas, expectante, al ver que Chloe se toma su tiempo haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento por la habitación a pesar de que ya la ha visto más veces. Se descruza el bolso y lo deja caer sobre la mesa de trabajo.

\- Me he tomado mi tiempo para pensar las cosas, tal y como me pediste – le cuenta.

Y aunque da la impresión de que tenía todo un discurso preparado y listo para disparar en cuanto estuvieran a solas, no es así. Chloe no ha pensado en qué decir más allá de lo que ya ha caído de su boca.

\- ¿Y bien? – presiona Álex, demasiado impaciente como para esperar más.

Se gira hacia Álex con un revoloteo de la falda de su vestido y se muerde el labio inferior. La observa a detenidamente.

Se ha quedado recostada contra la puerta cerrada, sus manos tras su espalda todavía sujetando el picaporte. En su rostro está reflejada la intriga, la curiosidad, y hasta el miedo que tiene por lo que Chloe vaya a decir a continuación.

Y a pesar de que Chloe no puede ver sus manos, sabe que las está tensando y destensando alrededor del picaporte por la forma en que se mueven los músculos de sus brazos.

No puede evitar sonreír, porque le parece adorable. Los nervios de Álex le han hecho olvidar los suyos propios, la prisa que tenía por venir cuanto antes y ver el rostro de la joven, escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Le viene a la mente, en el flash de un recuerdo, la forma de actuar de Chicago al acercarse a ella en el backstage. Cómo su nerviosismo le había parecido tan adorable que lo único en lo que había sido capaz de pensar era en besarle de una vez.

El mismo impulso se apodera de ella ahora.

Acorta la distancia entre ellas al mismo tiempo que sus manos salen por cuenta propia a acunar el rostro de Álex. Sus labios chocan juntos y no sabe si el jadeo sorprendido sale de Álex o de ella misma después de la corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo tras el contacto.

Las manos de Álex se hunden en su pelo y tiran de ella para acercarla todavía más. Sus labios se deslizan juntos en un beso cargado de pasión y de todas las ganas que llevan acumulando durante meses.

Siente la lengua de Álex sobre su labio inferior y le concede de forma inmediata acceso. La pasión del momento rompe sobre ellas como una ola en alta mar. Las manos de Chloe sueltan las mejillas de la joven y bajan hasta sus hombros, sus costados, su cintura.

Tira de las trabillas de sus shorts al mismo tiempo que empuja con sus caderas, hasta el punto de que tiene a Álex completamente presionada contra la puerta usando solo su cuerpo. Sus manos se convierten en dos puños alrededor de la tela de la camiseta que lleva la joven y empieza a subirla poco a poco.

Álex musita un "mmhh" contra su boca y de repente hay una presión en los hombros de Chloe en dirección opuesta a la joven.

\- Espera – musita como puede con sus labios todavía unidos –. Espera.

La pelirroja se deja separar, sus labios se separan con un chasquido y parpadea lentamente hasta abrir los ojos y centrarse en Álex. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta todavía. Le cuesta un rato recomponerse lo suficiente como para poder hacer frente al azul bebé de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Chloe en un jadeo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Chloe se muerde el labio y ni necesita pararse a pensarlo.

\- Sí – responde, asintiendo, mientras tira de la tela de la camiseta. Álex capta la indirecta y alza las manos para que Chloe pueda desvestirla.

Cuando reaparece su cabeza de dentro de la camiseta, está sonriendo. Chloe la besa con más calma, saboreando el momento al máximo, y se encuentra a sí misma correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Chloe yace despierta sobre la cama de Álex.

La joven está presionada contra su espalda, abrazándola de forma que tiene la función de la cuchara grande, y su brazo está extendido sobre el de Chloe porque tienen los dedos entrelazados.

En la semi penumbra de la habitación, que solo está iluminada por la luz que se cuela de la calle a través de la ventana abierta, Chloe suspira y se recoloca mejor sobre la almohada. Álex se amolda al cambio de posición en sus sueños, exhalando una gran bocanada de aire que cae como una cascada por la espalda desnuda de Chloe.

El pecho de Álex se expande sobre su espalda cuando coge una profunda respiración y Chloe la siente moverse un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con voz ronca y somnolienta, como si no estuviera despierta del todo.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" afirmativo y siente un beso ser depositado sobre su hombro derecho, el que no está presionado contra el colchón. Los dedos de su mano libre dibujan formas cualesquiera de forma distraída sobre el brazo de Álex.

Admira, con una fascinación que no se molesta en ocultar, el contraste entre sus pieles. El chocolate de Álex contra su suave tostado.

Espera un rato a que la joven haya vuelto a quedarse profundamente dormida antes de soltar sus dedos y retirar con mucho cuidado el brazo que reposaba sobre su cintura. Se levanta, intentando no mover mucho el colchón.

Busca sus bragas en el suelo de la habitación y se pone la camiseta que antes le quitó a Álex. De puntillas, abre silenciosamente la puerta y recorre el corto paseo hasta el salón. La ventana también está abierta de par en par para luchar contra el calor creciente del verano, y Chloe sale a la terraza.

Reposa los brazos sobre la barandilla caliente y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo. Puede ver mitad de la luna por encima del tejado del edificio de enfrente, y alguna que otra estrella que brilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la contaminación lumínica.

Un coche pasa por la calle que se extiende bajo sus pies y Chloe observa su recorrido hasta que desaparece al doblar la esquina. Una vez se vuelve a hacer el silencio, se llena los pulmones del aire cálido nocturno.

Su mente funciona a toda velocidad mientras hace un rebobinado de todo lo que ha ocurrido esa tarde. No es que le sorprenda haber acabado en la cama de Álex, supo desde un principio que, en el momento en que entrase en el apartamento, las cosas entre ellas iban a cambiar irremediablemente.

Hizo caso del consejo de la Dra. Peterson y tomó una decisión: era hora de permitirse ser feliz.

Se había pasado seis años de su vida contentándose con las pequeñas migas que Beca lanzaba en su dirección de vez en cuando. Se convenció a sí misma diciéndole que eso era todo lo que buscaba, todo lo que necesitaba.

Creía que era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Pero, si se permitía ser brutalmente honesta consigo misma, sabía que nunca fue suficiente. Sus años en Barden tenían un regusto agridulce, porque incluso los buenos momentos estaban teñidos por la tristeza de saber que aquello que anhelaba con todo su ser, jamás podría ser suyo.

Gira la cabeza y se mira la muñeca. Se imagina un cordel atado con un simple lazo y, al seguirlo con la mirada hacia arriba, un globo suspendido en el aire.

Se imagina que ha metido en su interior los pequeños rayitos de esperanza que tenía clavados en el corazón y que avanzaban, centímetro a centímetro, hasta el núcleo cada vez que Chloe se permitía sentirlos.

Levanta de la barandilla la mano en la que no tiene atado el globo y sujeta uno de los extremos del lazo que mantiene el cordel en su sitio. Y piensa en lo que le dijo la Dra. Robinson: "Dejarla marchar no significa perderla completamente, Chloe."

Coge una temblorosa bocanada de aire y tira del lazo para deshacerlo. El cordel acaricia su muñeca al caer y deslizarse hacia arriba, hacia el cielo infinito.

Se imagina que ese globo que se escapa de ella es Beca.

\- Adiós – susurra.

* * *

 _10/01/20_

 _Por: Jenna Stevenson_

 **AQUÍ HUELE A ROMANCE**

 _Beca Mitchell y el rapero BJ The Chicago Kid han sido pillados por los paparazzi más de una vez en este último mes en lo que podrían ser las primeras citas de la parejita musical_

Si hay algo que los famosos que residen en Los Ángeles ya tienen más que claro, es que las calles están infestadas de paparazzi. Saben que salir supone exponerse ante las cámaras, aunque no sean conscientes de que les estén siguiendo.

Beca Mitchell, o parece que todavía no se ha acostumbrado a esto, o no le importa. En este último mes, a la artista se le ha pillado paseando por las calles de la ciudad junto al rapero BJ The Chicago Kid. ¿Es posible que estemos presenciando los primeros pasos de una posible relación?

Se anunció hace un mes que Mitchell y Sledge estaban trabajando juntos en una canción para el disco de la cantante, pero no serían los primeros para los que, después de tantas horas metidos en un estudio, las líneas entre una relación puramente profesional y una más personal se vuelven bastante difusas.

Sin embargo, no podemos olvidar las canciones de desamor que ha escrito Mitchell. La artista se ha negado a desvelar la identidad de la persona sobre la que canta, pero es obvio que es un tema que todavía hoy le afecta seriamente.

Ni Mitchell ni Sledge han confirmado ni desmentido los rumores, pero ya hay una gran cantidad de fans que están más que encantados con la posible parejita. Se han inventado hasta un nombre para ambos: Sledchell. Veremos cómo se va desarrollando este romance.

 _Más noticias:_ **La desastrosa vida de Kylie Jenner: con sobrepeso, embarazada y cornuda**

 _Para suscribirse a InTouch y recibir las últimas noticias, pinche_ _aquí_.

* * *

El problema de Chloe es que tiende a olvidarse de que el universo todavía tiene unas cuantas sorpresas reservadas para ella.

En cuanto las cosas empiezan a irle bien y se mantienen así un tiempo, se olvida fácilmente que esta es solo la parte de la montaña rusa en la que suben hasta el punto más alto. Y lo siguiente es una caída libre y sin frenos.

Y, ahora mismo, todo en su vida parece estar sonriéndole.

Lleva desde verano sin escuchar ninguna canción nueva de Beca en la radio, le está yendo muy bien en la universidad, y tiene una novia que es increíble, cariñosa, amable, inteligente y toda una lista interminable de adjetivos a la que Chloe añade nuevas categorías varias veces al día.

Su mente está ocupada con pensamientos de los exámenes finales del primer cuatrimestre de su segundo año en la universidad; del trabajo que tiene que entregar la semana que viene y que todavía tiene a medio terminar; de si celebrar con Álex el aniversario del primer día que se conocieron.

Jamás se le pasa por la cabeza que esta pueda ser la calma antes de la tormenta.

 **Álex**

 **en línea**

Hey sexy

A qué hora terminas hoy los exámenes?

(09.54) Mmmm tengo el último hoy a las 3

(09.54) Y es microbiología así que voy a necesitar las dos horas enteras

O sea alrededor de las 5 no?

(09.54) Yup!

Genial, será más o menos cuando termine yo

Te hace un café donde siempre?

(10.13) Sabes que sí ;)

Efectivamente, para cuando dan las cinco y media ya están sentadas en una mesa en su cafetería habitual y disfrutando de sus respectivas bebidas.

\- No me puedo creer que ya hayamos acabado – comenta Álex con algo de incredulidad en su voz.

\- Relativamente – le recuerda Chloe mientras remueve su té de melocotón con la pajita para que se mezclen los ingredientes.

\- Aguafiestas – la joven le saca la lengua en un gesto burlón, pero ambas se están riendo así que carece de seriedad alguna.

La conversación continúa relajada y alegre. Es algo que a Chloe le encanta de Álex, y es la facilidad con la que pueden alargar un tema sin llegar nunca a cansarse porque ambas, de forma natural, siempre tienden a desviarse de la conversación principal.

Es como cuando entras en YouTube para escuchar una canción y, de alguna forma que no terminas de explicarte, terminas dos horas más tarde viendo un documental sobre cómo se hacen los cordones de los zapatos.

Comienzan criticando a algunos profesores y la manía que tienen con hacerles las cosas a sus estudiantes innecesariamente más complicadas. Comparten su excitación o pereza con las asignaturas que les tocan el cuatrimestre que viene.

Y, sin que Chloe se lo pueda explicar, ha pasado una hora y están especulando sobre cuál de sus amigos tiene más probabilidades de casarse primero.

\- ¿Troy? – exclama la pelirroja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no atragantarse con el sorbo de té que acaba de beber.

\- ¿Por qué no? – ríe Álex sin entender por qué Chloe lo encuentra tan imposible –. Lleva casi tres años en una relación monógama con Brad.

\- Sí, y no me lo explico porque no _cree_ en el amor – Chloe sacude la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo, como cada vez que se acuerda de ese pequeño detalle de su compañero de piso.

Le parece completamente ilógico que la persona que está en una longeva y satisfactoria relación sea la misma persona que no considera que el amor sea algo real. Claro que, a Chloe quizá le resulta más difícil de comprender que a nadie más, porque Chloe _es_ amor.

Es casi como si Troy estuviera poniendo en entredicho su completa existencia.

\- Troy sería la típica persona que nunca se casaría solo por demostrar que está en contra del sistema – dice Chloe con absoluta convicción.

A Álex le entra un ataque de risa, pero asiente de todos modos.

\- Dios, eso le pega muchísimo.

Se hace una pausa en la conversación mientras Álex se distrae intentando recoger con la base de su pajita los restos de su smoothie de mango que se han quedado atrapados en el aro del culo de su vaso.

En ese momento, Chloe no piensa nada sobre ese silencio. Jamás se le pasa por la cabeza que _esta_ pueda ser la calma antes de la tormenta de la que tanto te advierten.

Pero, años más adelante, cuando eche la vista atrás y recuerde ese instante, pensará en lo curioso que es que toda tu vida pueda cambiar en apenas un minuto de silencio. En lo que dura la transición entre las últimas notas de _Ocean_ y las primeras de la siguiente canción.

Y, a pesar de que la radio está puesta de fondo y el escándalo de los estudiantes saboreando su libertad casi la ahoga, Chloe reconocería esos primeros acordes de piano en cualquier sitio.

Se queda totalmente congelada y palidece. Todo su cuerpo se hiela, como si acabasen de encender el aire acondicionado a tope y Chloe estuviera sentada justo bajo las rendijas de salida. Su pecho se contrae de forma dolorosa y sus ojos se desenfocan.

 _Consequences_ está sonando en la radio. La canción con la que Beca le rompió el corazón en mil pedacitos ahora está a disposición de cualquiera que quiera escucharla.

Se suponía que eso era algo privado. Se suponía que nadie más tenía que enterarse de cómo querer a Chloe venía con consecuencias. Se suponía que esa canción iba a quedar entre ellas porque la cantidad de recuerdos que acarreaba era abrumadora.

Pero ahora, Beca ha compartido _Consequences_ con el mundo y Chloe se siente terriblemente traicionada.

No sabe si emite algún tipo de sonido extraño, o si es el silbido de sus pulmones al intentar respirar lo que alerta a Álex de que algo no va bien. La joven alza la mirada del fondo de su vaso de plástico y sus ojos se abren de golpe por la preocupación.

\- Chlo, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunta, ansiosa.

Alarga una mano a través de la mesa de plástico y agarra a Chloe por la muñeca. Normalmente, ese roce le habría resultado tranquilizador y lo más probable es que le hubiera ayudado a luchar contra el ataque de ansiedad que siente oprimirle el pecho.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la calidez de Álex sobre la frialdad de su piel, y el uso de ese diminutivo de su nombre son simplemente _demasiado_.

Chloe se aparta del punto de contacto como si le hubiera quemado y se encoje sobre sí misma en el asiento de cuero. Álex le bombardea con preguntas, intentando averiguar qué le ocurre, sin darse cuenta de que Chloe no está condiciones ahora mismo de aplacar su preocupación.

Empieza a sacudir la cabeza, intentando no escuchar la agónica voz de Beca cantando sobre cómo quererla había sido algo tonto, oscuro y barato. Una serie de sonidos inconexos escapan de su boca con cada laborioso jadeo, pero no es capaz de hilar las palabras para formar una oración con sentido.

\- No puedo… – murmura –. No puedo estar aquí – escupe al final.

Posa sus manos temblorosas sobre el borde de la mesa y se levanta de forma inestable, porque sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas y no ve bien. Sale corriendo de la cafetería sin una última mirada a Alex.

No sabe a dónde va, solo sabe que, una vez más, necesita establecer la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Beca. Es curiosa la cantidad de veces que se encuentra a sí misma huyendo de quien solía ser su mejor amiga, su lugar seguro.

El frío aire de enero corta su piel y congela sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, porque con las prisas se olvidó de llevarse el abrigo consigo. Pero Chloe casi lo agradece. Llega un momento en que ni siquiera es capaz de tiritar y simplemente camina como un zombie, insensible a todo lo que la rodea.

Ni siquiera intenta encontrarle sentido a la maraña de emociones y sentimientos que zumban por su cabeza y corazón. Eso requiere una energía que, en este momento, está lejos de tener. Se limita a vagar sin rumbo hasta que se pone el sol y un buen rato después.

Decide que es hora de volver a casa cuando pasa frente a la marquesina de un autobús que le informa de que es casi medianoche.

Cuando entra en su cálido apartamento, todo está a oscuras y en silencio. Lo agradece inmensamente, porque lo último que quiere hacer ahora es tener que responder preguntas para las que ni ella misma conoce todavía la respuesta.

Solo quiere meterse en la cama y olvidar que este día ha existido.

Sin embargo, su alivio dura poco. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, encuentra a Álex esperando por ella. Está sentada en la silla de su mesa de trabajo y gira de golpe al escuchar a Chloe entrar. En un parpadeo, tiene a Chloe entre sus brazos.

\- Estás helada – observa. Si le parece extraño que la pelirroja no le devuelva el abrazo, que no relaje su cuerpo y se hunda en ella, no hace comentario alguno.

Se separa lo suficiente para mantener a Chloe a la distancia de sus brazos estirados, que reposan sobre sus hombros mientras los ojos marrones de su novia la recorren de forma casi analítica, revisando que todo esté bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Chloe. Su voz suena áspera y tosca después de horas sin hablar.

\- Te dejaste el bolso y el abrigo en la cafetería – le cuenta Álex –. No pensé que fueras a ir muy lejos sin ellos así que viene a esperarte aquí. Troy me dejó entrar antes de marcharse.

Chloe asiente, pero hasta ese simple gesto es casi robótico. Se sienta en el borde de su cama y se queda con la mirada clavada en un espacio en blanco de la pared de enfrente.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme sola, por favor? – pide sin moverse y de forma algo monótona.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama Álex, llena de incredulidad –. Chloe…

Su tono de voz suena casi a advertencia, y hace que la pelirroja se gire a mirarla. Puede ver el fuego del enfado que tanto se había esforzado por mantener bajo control llamear tras sus ojos marrones. Cuadra la mandíbula y las aletas de su nariz se dilatan.

Está casi vibrando del enfado, y Chloe no la culpa.

\- Saliste corriendo sin ninguna explicación – le recuerda –. No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas. No sabía qué te había pasado, si estabas bien, ni dónde andabas. ¿Te parece normal eso, Chloe? Estaba muerta de preocupación.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa, pero esboza una mueca porque hasta a ella le suena poco sincero. No es que no lo sienta de verdad, se ha comportado fatal con Álex. Es simplemente que está demasiado agotada como para discutir.

Suspira y cierra los ojos en un largo parpadeo.

\- Te prometo que mañana te lo explicaré todo – murmura –, pero ahora... Por favor, Álex – le pide, volviendo a abrir los ojos para clavar su mirada desesperada en su novia –. _Necesito_ estar sola.

Álex abre la boca, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, es demasiado buena persona como para no respetar los deseos de Chloe; pero por el otro lado, también tiene bastante genio y no suele dejarse pisotear así como así.

Al final, bufa y recoge sus cosas a base de manotazos. Le lanza una última mirada furiosa a Chloe antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación y dejar que se cierre tras ella con un sonoro portazo.

Chloe no reacciona.

Es consciente de que lo más probable es que lo haya fastidiado todo con Álex, pero ahora mismo no tiene energía como para preocuparse por ello. Se quita la ropa, tan fría que todavía no ha entrado en calor, y la tira en cualquier dirección, sin preocuparse por si mañana va a estar toda arrugada.

Se mete entre las gruesas mantas de su cama y deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Cierra los ojos, se tumba de costado, y permite que los sollozos que ha mantenido a raya hasta ahora salgan con tanta fuerza que amenazan con romperla en pedacitos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se queda acurrucada en su bola de mantas. No prueba bocado en todo el día ni da señales de vida cuando Troy se pasa por la puerta de su habitación y toca con los nudillos para ver si está dentro.

Ignora todos los mensajes y las llamadas de Álex.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas solo van a peor.

* * *

Ya en el pasillo, puede escuchar el alboroto que están causando las Bellas.

Le saca una sonrisa y apresura el paso, casi dando saltitos hasta llegar a su habitación. Cierra la puerta tras ella y recupera su sitio frente a la mesa, donde tiene el portátil colocado y con los rostros de sus amigas dividiendo la pantalla en cinco.

\- ¡Chloe ya ha vuelto! – anuncia Emily, saltando de emoción en su silla.

Chloe deja el paquete que le ha traído el mensajero de correos, el único motivo por el que abandonó la conversación con sus Bellas en primer lugar, lejos del campo de visión de la webcam de su Mac porque es parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Aubrey.

\- ¿Nos has abandonado por un paquete? – pregunta su mejor amiga.

\- Oye, si es un buen paquete… – aporta Amy la Gorda con actitud pensativa.

\- Seamos sinceras – interrumpe Stacie, moviendo su mano plana en el aire de forma horizontal en un gesto con el que pretende dejar zanjada la conversación –. Todas abandonaríamos a nuestras amigas por un buen paquete – cierra sus palabras con un guiño lento y cargado de insinuación.

\- Eeeeh yo no – les recuerda CR, su expresión una mueca de desagrado que arranca risas a las demás Bellas.

Su mejor amiga le lanza una mirada sospechosa cuando ve que Chloe tiene que contener un ataque de risa, pero opta por no hacer comentario alguno y dejarlo pasar. Chloe lo agradece, porque cuando se trata de sorpresas, es muy fácil que sucumba a la presión y lo confiese todo.

Empuja su Mac un poco hacia atrás de forma que tenga espacio para colocar los codos en la mesa y descansar la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Su sonrisa es distraída mientras intenta enterarse de qué están hablando sus amigas, que se lanzan de nuevo al tema del que se habían desviado para darle la bienvenida.

Las Bellas no lo saben, pero Chloe necesitaba esto urgentemente. Simplemente volver a ver sus rostros y oír sus voces mientras se pisan las unas a las otras para hablar, gritan y gesticulan agresivamente como si no estuvieran cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Su buena suerte parecía haberse acabado y la vida había dejado de sonreírle. Su relación con Álex pende de un hilo, cualquier soplo de aire más fuerte de lo normal las mandaría volando en direcciones opuestas. Y aunque a Chloe le gustaría creer que van a ser capaces de superarlo, sus esperanzas disminuyen por minutos.

La distracción que proporcionan sus excompañeras es más que bienvenida. Chloe ni siquiera siente la necesidad de participar en la conversación, le basta con ser testigo de ella. Es suficiente para volver hacerle sentir una felicidad que no es efímera.

El caos aumenta a medida que las Bellas que faltaban se van sumando a la llamada grupal por Skype. Todas son recibidas entre gritos, todas se toman su tiempo para luchar contra los gritos y felicitar a Aubrey, todas son incapaces de dejar de sonreír.

Para cuando dan las seis de la tarde, la pantalla de Chloe está dividida en ocho. Las únicas que faltan son Lilly y Beca.

Con Lilly fue imposible ponerse en contacto, solo esperaban que viera sus mensajes y se uniera cuando pudiera/quisiera. No les preocupa mucho porque es el comportamiento usual en la asiática, aunque supuestamente ahora ya estuviera libre de la influencia del Diablo – aún hoy Chloe sigue sin comprender qué demonios fue eso.

Y Beca… La verdad es que Chloe no quiere ni pensar en la morena. Aún sigue enfadada con ella por lo de _Consequences_. Pero sabe suficiente del tema como para estar tranquila y no preocuparse por la posibilidad de que Beca se una en cualquier momento a la llamada, porque aparentemente hoy tenía un evento de promoción de su disco y ya había hablado con Aubrey por separado para felicitarla.

De modo que Chloe se limita a disfrutar al máximo del momento y de la caótica presencia de sus amigas, aunque dicha presencia sea solo digital.

Pierde totalmente el sentido del tiempo, solo se da cuenta de que deben de llevar ya un buen rato hablando cuando Stacie se excusa porque tiene que darle de cenar a la pequeña Bella. Después de ella, CR, Emily, Jessley y Aubrey también se despiden casi una detrás de otra.

Al final, solo quedan Flo, Amy la Gorda y Lilly hablando con Chloe. Y, por supuesto, Chloe está tan distraída con su subidón de felicidad y la nube en la que está flotando ahora mismo, que no se da cuenta de la forma en que Flo intenta advertir a Amy que no haga algo solo con sus ojos y un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Bueno, chicas, yo también debería ir yéndome – se disculpa Flo inmediatamente después.

Su rostro desaparece de la pantalla antes de que Chloe tenga oportunidad de decirle adiós y se queda mirando el hueco en negro con el ceño fruncido. Eso debería haberle hecho sospechar, pero como siempre piensa lo mejor de las personas, lo achaca a alguna urgencia repentina o un fallo de conexión.

Mientras escucha a Amy contarle su último viaje a las Bahamas, desvía la mirada un segundo de la pantalla de su ordenador para mirar el móvil. Ve que Álex le escribió hace media hora diciéndole que estaba de camino hasta su apartamento, así que le responde rápidamente.

 **Álex**

 **últ. conexión a las 20:49**

(20.27) De camino!

(20.27) Calculo que sobre en punto estaré ya por allí

Okis

Llama, te abrirá Troy

Estoy todavía hablando con las Bellas

Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada, se encuentra con una sorpresa no del todo agradable.

En la ventana del Skype, en una fila de tres, están el cuadrado con el rostro de Amy, uno que muestra un techo blanco algo sucio que asume que es Lilly, y la expresión de shock e inseguridad de Beca.

Lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir se queda atascado en su garganta de forma audible y casi tiene ganas de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no esté alucinando. Pero no, Beca es real y se está dando cuenta de que lo que Amy le haya dicho para convencerla a unirse era una auténtica mentira.

\- Vaya, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que ir a pasear a mi pez – exclama en ese momento Amy –. Os dejo solas. Adiós. No me odiéis mucho – escupe las palabras a toda velocidad y presiona el botón de finalizar llamada antes incluso de terminar de hablar.

El sonido de succión de Skype se traga lo último que dice. Pero la verdad es que ni a Beca ni a Chloe le importa mucho, porque tienen otro problema más grave entre sus manos, y es que esta es la primera vez que vuelven a estar cara a cara desde "esa noche".

Se miran fijamente durante unos largos y dolorosos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos sabe muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir.

\- Bueno y… ¿Cómo te va? – pregunta Beca, dubitativa.

El silencio cuelga entre ambas, pesado con mil cosas que nunca llegaron a decirse, con el dolor que se causaron mutuamente, con los restos rotos de sus corazones.

Y Chloe sabe que tendría que intentar ser cordial, como Beca está intentado. Sabe que echarse cosas en cara no va a arreglar nada, sino que lo más probable es que empeore la situación todavía más y provoque más destrozos. Pero tiene la traición de _Consequences_ muy reciente todavía.

Las palabras están cayendo de su boca en un vómito acusatorio antes incluso de que tome la decisión de decirlas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?

Beca parece sorprenderse por la cantidad de veneno que hay en la voz de Chloe. Se echa ligeramente hacia atrás y frunce el ceño, sin comprender a qué viene ese ataque repentino.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste _Consequences_ pública? – pregunta Chloe –. ¿Te paraste a pensar siquiera en lo que supondría para _mí_ escucharla en todas las radios?

\- Chloe… – la suavidad con la que dice su nombre le deja saber que su respuesta es un no.

\- Usaste esa canción para confesarme tus sentimientos la misma noche en que me rompiste el corazón – le recuerda en caso de que un año y medio hubiera sido suficiente para que se olvidara de ello.

Beca recula físicamente, como si las palabras de Chloe hubieran traspasado sus respectivas pantallas para darle un empujón. Un flash de angustia cruza su rostro, pero desaparece tan rápido que Chloe tiene la impresión de que se lo ha imaginado.

\- No vayas de víctima, tú fuiste la que me echó de su vida – rebate, sus ojos entornados.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas, Beca? ¿Que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de que me dijeras que no teníamos futuro alguno?

\- Te pedí _tiempo._

\- No – niega Chloe, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza –. No. Me pediste que me quedase esperándote como si estuviéramos en la Primera Guerra Mundial y te hubieran llamado a luchar.

\- Sé que no era justo, ¿vale? – lucha Beca de vuelta. Azul medianoche está cristalino por las lágrimas acumuladas, pero Chloe puede ver por la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula, que se está esforzando para impedir que caigan –. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero era la única solución que se me ocurría que no supusiera perderte completamente. Si supieras la de veces que me he arrepentido de esa decisión…

\- De poco me sirve tu arrepentimiento _ahora_ , Beca. Me perdiste en el momento en que me dijiste que jamás te atreverías a comprometer nuestra amistad – le corrige Chloe. Alza una mano y se seca una lágrima traicionera con la palma –. Y eso fue la misma noche en que me hiciste ver que tus sentimientos por mí no habían sido más que una inconveniencia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – exclama Beca con una sacudida de cabeza confundida.

\- De tu canción. _Consequences_ – le aclara –. A mí nunca me importaron las consecuencias que tenía que me hubiera enamorado de ti, y créeme, había _muchas_. Pero tú escribes toda una canción sobre ello en que calificas quererme como algo tonto, oscuro y barato. Algo que aún te dolía. ¿Cómo esperabas que me lo tomara?

\- No, Chloe… – la morena niega con vehemencia, luchando por conseguir expresarse –. Esa nunca fue la intención…

\- Pues fue la impresión que a mí me dio – interrumpe con una mirada dolida –. Y luego vas y compartes esa canción, sobre _mí_ , con todo el mundo. No puede sorprenderte que esté enfadada, Beca.

\- Lo siento mucho – su voz suena ahogada por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por no llorar. Alza la mirada al techo y parpadea muy rápido –. No pensé… – suspira y cierra los ojos –. Creía que no te importaría porque ya habías pasado página.

\- Lo había hecho, sí. Pero ahora, por culpa de esa canción, mi relación se ha ido a la mierda.

Beca se seca la mejilla con una mano rápidamente, intentando que el gesto pase desapercibido. Cuando estira el cuello y vuelve a colocarse recta, abre los ojos. Pero aquello que fuera a decir muere en su lengua, porque su mirada se desvía a algún punto más allá de Chloe.

La pelirroja se da cuenta de ese cambio de atención y se gira en su silla con ayuda de sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa. Deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una apesadumbrada exhalación al ver a Álex de pie en la entrada de su habitación.

Maldice para sí misma por haberse permitido distraerse tanto que se había olvidado por completo que su novia estaba de camino.

Se gira de nuevo hacia la pantalla de su Mac. Puede ver que Beca tiene ganas de decir algo, quizá disculparse con ella, o con Álex. Pero eso es lo último que Chloe necesita en este momento, porque está a muy poco de perder la compostura por completo.

Levanta una mano y empuja la tapa de su portátil hasta cerrarlo. Sin despedirse.

\- ¿Cuánto has escuchado? – le pregunta a Álex sin girarse todavía.

\- Suficiente – contesta su novia con voz calculadamente falta de emoción.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso – murmura, empujándose para encarar a la joven de una vez por todas.

\- Yo también – concuerda Álex asintiendo de una forma que resulta casi distraída –. Pero a la vez… Casi que me alegro. Ha sido muy esclarecedor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Chloe tiene la sensación de saber cómo va a acabar esta conversación y no sabe si eso le supone un alivio o si le produce desolación.

\- No lo has superado todavía, Chloe – hace un gesto de cabeza para señalar al portátil. No hay acusación alguna en su voz, ni reproche. Solo la finalidad de una persona que se ha cansado de luchar y aceptado aquello que llevaba negando bastante tiempo.

\- Álex… – intenta persuadirla Chloe.

Pero dice mucho de sí misma que se mantiene quieta en su silla y permite que la distancia entre ella y la joven siga siendo abundante. Por algún motivo, no siente que sea justo para ninguna de las dos que intente luchar con más fuerzas.

Y Álex debe de estar sintiendo lo mismo porque niega y esboza una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

\- Pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar – suena casi a disculpa.

Chloe se desinfla de golpe y agacha la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con arrepentimiento.

\- Yo también – responde, siendo totalmente sincera.

\- Lo sé. Pero creo que ya es hora de que nos dejemos de engañar a nosotras mismas.

Chloe asiente y Álex suspira.

\- Cuídate, Chloe – murmura.

Y así de fácil, Álex desaparece de su vida. Por accidente. Igual que como entró en ella.

Sin portazo, sin una enorme pelea con gritos y lágrimas, sin elaborados argumentos para intentar convencerse de que lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir juntas. No hay reproches ni acusaciones, solo el vacío que deja Álex al desalojar los huecos que se había hecho en la vida de Chloe.

Es la suerte de Chloe haber ido a tropezar con la persona más amable del universo.

* * *

 **Becs :3**

 **últ. conexión a las 03:46**

(03.45) Lo siento muchísimo.

(03.45) Nunca fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño

* * *

\- Son las nueve de la mañana de un lunes 27 de abril y estáis escuchando Capital FM – saluda el presentador por encima de la sintonía de la emisora –. Antes de irnos a publicidad, presentamos a la artista invitada del día, que no es otra que… ¡Beca Mitchell!

Roman Kemp hace un gesto con la mano hacia el técnico sentado en la mesa de mezclas para que pinche un efecto con aplausos y vítores. Beca se recoloca los enormes auriculares sobre sus oídos porque no paran de resbalarse. Son tan grandes que, aun puestos en la posición más pequeña, le sobran unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Para los raritos que no la conozcáis todavía, Beca es la autora de la canción del verano, _Let Me Go_ , la balada _Consequences_ , y otros hits que no paran de sonar en todas las emisoras de radio del mundo – presenta Roman leyendo del guion que tiene delante. Alza la mirada para cruzarla con la de Beca, que está sentada al otro lado de la mesa –. Bienvenida, Beca.

\- Gracias, es todo un honor estar aquí – dice ella sonriendo.

\- En menos de un mes estrenas tu álbum, ¿no?

\- Sí, efectivamente – afirma la morena con un asentimiento algo excitado –. El 7 de mayo sale mi primer disco, así que estad atentos – se acerca más al micrófono y esboza una sonrisa torcida –. Quiero colas de espera fuera de cada tienda.

Parecería que va totalmente en serio si no fuera porque le entra la risa hacia el final y rompe su actuación con una carcajada. Roman le sonríe y hace girar su silla para poder apoyar sus antebrazos en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué puedes contarnos sobre tu álbum? – pregunta.

\- Tengo prohibido desvelar muchos detalles, está todo pensado para ir dándoos pieza a pieza – Beca se encoge de hombros en un gesto de disculpa –. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que es un sonido bastante distinto a lo que habéis escuchado hasta el momento.

\- Suena prometedor – responde Roman, asintiendo –. ¿A qué se debió ese cambio repentino?

Beca ríe silenciosamente y sacude la cabeza con un bufido, encontrando divertido algo que ha pensado. Se rasca la ceja izquierda y se pasa la lengua por los dientes de arriba, soltándola con un chasquido.

\- Es gracioso, en realidad – advierte antes de comenzar a relatar la historia –. Cuando firmé con Khaled, lo primero que le dije fue que mi disco no iba a ser ninguna ñoñería. Quería hacer música animada, con bases electrónicas graves y profundas de esas que te empujan a moverte – agita una mano en el aire y la apunta hacia Roman –. Estilo lo que Khaled hizo con Rihanna en _Wild Thoughts_ , ¿sabes?

El presentador emite un "uh-huh" de afirmación, aunque no dice nada más para no interrumpir la narración.

\- Pero entonces algo pasó – dice Beca. Su sonrisa desaparece progresivamente hasta convertirse en una mueca y un ceño fruncido –. Perdí a una persona muy importante para mí y parecía que todo lo que podía escribir eran baladas tristes.

\- Te ayudaba a desahogarte – aporta Roman.

\- Exacto – Beca le da la razón, asintiendo –. De modo que cuando le presenté un primer boceto de lo que sería el disco, Khaled se quedó flipando con lo que había hecho al final.

\- No se lo esperaba, ¿no?

\- Para nada – ríe Beca.

\- ¿Y el disco va a ser tal cual ese primer boceto o ha habido cambios?

\- Pfff – resopla la morena sacudiendo la cabeza. Se sujeta con una mano los auriculares para que no se le caigan y se recoloca el mechón de pelo que le ha caído frente a la cara –. Ha habido _muchos_ cambios – desvela –. Para empezar porque Theo, mi productor ejecutivo, me sentó un día y me dijo muy seriamente: Beca, que se sepas que me encantan todas tus canciones, pero tu disco es un cortavenas.

A Roman se le escapa una carcajada de pura sorpresa y Beca se une a él.

\- No me lo creo – dice el presentador, con una mano cubriendo su boca.

\- Tal cual te lo cuento – le asegura Beca entre risas –. Me dijo: me da ganas de llorar y no salir de casa nunca más. Tienes que cambiarlo. Y yo en plan… – ladea la cabeza con actitud pensativa –. Vale, veo por qué dices eso.

\- ¿Así que tuviste que hacer nueva música?

\- Básicamente, sip – hace restallar la p final, su sonrisa torcida –. Me tocó meterme de nuevo en el estudio y crear más cosas.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo el material descartado? – inquiere Roman, curioso.

Beca se pausa un instante mientras parece meditar sobre su respuesta. Tuerce los labios y al final se decanta por encogerse de hombros con actitud despreocupada.

\- Es muy personal así que lo más probable es que nunca vea la luz – sentencia casi con indiferencia –. Pero por lo menos sirvió a su propósito conmigo.

\- Algo es algo – concede Roman entre risas.

* * *

Son casi las doce de la noche cuando Chloe recibe un críptico mensaje por parte de Stacie.

 **Stace**

 **en línea**

(23.55) Estás despierta?

Sep.

La pregunta más bien es: qué haces TÚ despierta?

(23.55) Bella le están naciendo los dientes

(23.55) Te puedes imaginar el resto…

Pobre :(

(23.57) De todos modos

(23.57) Pon la NBC

(23.57) YA.

¿?

(23.58) Tú hazme caso, pelirroja

Sin saber muy bien qué esperar, Chloe se estira hacia delante para coger el mando de la mesa central del salón y cambia de canal. Quita a las Kardashian en favor de, aparentemente, el talk show de Jimmy Fallon.

No entiende qué tiene que ver esto con ella, pero entonces la cámara pasa de un plano del presentador a un plano del invitado de este programa y se le queda la respiración atascada en la garganta.

Es Beca.

La morena está tan guapa que duele. Su pelo cae en una sedosa cascada hasta por debajo de sus hombros, las puntas un poco más rubias que la raíz, ya sea debido al tinte o a que Beca ha estado expuesta a más sol. Se le nota también en la piel, el suave moreno que pasaría desapercibido en su pálida piel para cualquier persona menos para Chloe.

Su maquillaje es muy básico, un poco de sombra en sus ojos en tono plateado y un pintalabios rosa oscuro. Va vestida con un precioso mono negro con un único tirante grueso y cuya parte superior está adornada con abalorios cosidos en forma de flores que captan las luces de los focos y destellan.

Da la impresión de que se acaba de sentar en el sillón de los entrevistados, porque aún está girada hacia la audiencia y agitando ambas manos en el aire para saludarles. Su sonrisa es enorme, de esas que le salían a veces y sobre las que no tenía poder alguno y eran tan potentes que se le guiñaban los ojos.

\- Bienvenida por primera vez al programa, Beca – le dice Jimmy una vez el público se calma un poco con los aplausos y gritos.

\- He visto tantas veces tu programa que me resulta irreal estar aquí ahora – confiesa Beca mostrando sus dientes en una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

\- El honor es todo nuestro – asegura Jimmy –. Estás fantástica.

\- Gracias, tú también.

\- Gracias – Jimmy acepta el cumplido entre risas. Estira las manos y recoloca las cartas que descansan sobre su mesa –. Bueno, hablemos sobre tu nuevo disco. Recuérdanos a todos cuándo salió y la información básica – pide moviendo una mano en el aire en gestos circulares.

\- Se llama Afterthought, tiene dieciséis canciones y salió hace unas semanas, el 7 de mayo – responde Beca, ganándose unos cuantos vítores por parte de la audiencia que le hacen volver a sonreír.

\- Eso es – el presentador se agacha para coger algo de debajo de la mesa y cuando sus brazos reaparecen, llevan una edición vinilo del disco de Beca.

La portada es un dibujo de Beca tumbada con un brazo sobre su frente, en tonos rosas y azulados. En la parte de atrás, por encima de la tracklist, aparece en caligrafía blanca y estilizada la definición del título.

 _\aaf-tuh-thawt\_

 _: una idea, pensamiento, o reconsideración que ocurre una vez la oportunidad para decirlo ya ha pasado._

\- Lo escuché en cuanto salió – le cuenta reposando sus antebrazos en la mesa –, y me encantó. Todas las canciones. Es increíble.

Los agradecimientos de Beca son ahogados por los aplausos alocados del público, que parece estar muy de acuerdo con la opinión de Jimmy a juzgar por el ruido que hacen.

\- Cuéntanos cuál fue la inspiración tras el título – pide él mientras inclina hacia delante y atrás el vinilo sobre su canto.

\- Hace dos años perdí a alguien muy importante para mí por ser una cobarde – empieza a relatar Beca –. En el momento, me parecía que mi decisión era la más lógica y la que menos daño nos causaría a ambas. Luego cuando analicé lo ocurrido de forma más objetiva, me di cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada – se encoge de hombros y estira ambas manos en el aire con las palmas hacia arriba –. De ahí el nombre del disco.

Chloe jadea en su siguiente respiración, sin esperarse que Beca fuera a ser tan brutalmente honesta sobre lo que ocurrió. Pero, lo que más le pilla desprevenida, es el hecho de que aparentemente haya compuesto un disco entero sobre ella.

\- Además del disco, este mes también has estrenado un documental, ¿verdad?

\- Efectivamente – asiente Beca –. El 11 estrené en YouTube un documental que es básicamente el making of del disco. Ahí cuento cómo fue todo el proceso de creación y producción.

\- Porque el disco cuenta una historia, más o menos – dice Jimmy moviendo una mano en el aire.

\- Algo así – concede la morena –. Las canciones del disco son todas las emociones por las que he ido pasando a lo largo de todo este tiempo, mientras lidiaba con mi decisión y sus consecuencias.

\- Tus cuatro etapas del duelo, ¿no?

\- Justo – sonríe.

Jimmy asiente y deposita el vinilo tumbado sobre su mesa. En su lugar, coge las cartas y las cuadra contra la madera, pero no hace nada más con ellas. Parece que es más para tener algo en las manos que por otra cosa.

\- En el documental, siempre que haces referencia a esta persona que perdiste, nunca haces mención de su nombre – Beca asiente para darle la razón –. ¿Tienes pensado revelar su identidad en algún momento?

\- No creo – niega torciendo la boca –. Por lo menos no sin su consentimiento. El hecho de que yo ahora sea una persona pública y mi privacidad ya no sea mía, no significa que también tenga que pasarle a ella.

\- Es una decisión muy considerada por tu parte – le felicita Jimmy con el apoyo del público –. Sin embargo, nunca has intentado ocultar que se trata de una mujer.

\- Bueno… – Beca ladea la cabeza mientras medita su respuesta. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y la suelta antes de contestar –. Tenía la sensación de que si mentía acerca de su sexo estaba renegando de una parte de quien soy, como que no estaría siendo honesta, ¿sabes?

Busca el asentimiento de Jimmy antes de continuar para saber si se está explicando con claridad. Es algo que hace que Chloe sonría sin darse cuenta porque Beca también lo hacía constantemente con ella cuando estaban manteniendo una conversación importante y quería asegurarse de estar siendo coherente.

\- Ya estaba abriendo mi corazón al completo al público, no tenía sentido mantener parte de él oculto solo por no ofender a un par de… – la palabra que dice se ahoga tras un pitido de censura, pero Chloe puede hacerse una idea bastante aproximada.

Jimmy anuncia sobre los aplausos del público que van a una pausa publicitaria y volverán pronto con más preguntas para Beca. La cámara que va en la grúa hace un recorrido alejándose por el que se ve el escenario, en el que Beca entabla conversación con Jimmy, y los asientos de la audiencia.

Cuando el primer anuncio de One Million aparece en televisión, Chloe sale de su trance. Se da cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla como si esta hubiera hecho algún truco de hipnosis sobre ella.

Con movimientos un tanto robóticos por estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas mucho rato, se levanta del sillón y camina por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Comprueba que el icono de la batería de su portátil en reposo esté lo suficientemente lleno como para no necesitar el cargador y coge el Mac rosa.

Lo coloca en equilibrio sobre su brazo derecho, con la mano abierta y expandida en la base para mantenerlo quieto en la posición. Usa los dedos de la izquierda para buscar el icono de YouTube en su barra de marcadores y teclear: beca mitchell documental

La página se pone un segundo en blanco cuando pasa por la zona del apartamento en que el WiFi, por cuestiones paranormales y que todavía no tiene explicación, desaparece. Cuando entra en el salón, su ordenador se reconecta automáticamente y cargan los resultados de su búsqueda.

El primero de todos es el adecuado: El Making Of de Afterthought, subido por la cuenta de BecaMitchellVEVO.

Chloe pincha sobre el vídeo, pero inmediatamente después le da al botón de pausa para que no empiece a reproducirse. Solo quiere tenerlo ahí guardado para luego, para cuando reuna el coraje necesario para verlo.

Después de casi dos años sin hablar y eludiendo concienzudamente cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con Beca, está a punto de sumergirse de lleno en todo el proceso creativo de su primer álbum.

Va a poder ver de primera mano qué ha estado sintiendo Beca, va a poder comprender el porqué de todo lo ocurrido. Y eso requiere coraje y mentalizarse.

Se sienta en el sillón, con una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra estirada hasta tocar el suelo con la punta del dedo gordo. Deja el portátil abierto sobre la mesita que tiene frente a ella y se recoloca a tiempo para ver el último anuncio antes de que vuelva el programa de Jimmy Fallon.

Tras una breve introducción, el presentador recupera fácilmente el hilo de la entrevista justo donde la había dejado antes de marcharse a publicidad.

\- Es un disco bastante triste – observa mientras sus ojos recorren el tracklist que aparece en la portada trasera –, ¿significa esto que vas a ser la nueva Taylor Swift?

Beca bufa una risa y Chloe se muerde la lengua.

La morena siempre había declarado odiar a Taylor Swift, pero Chloe sabía que eso era todo puro artificio. Más de una vez la había pillado alguna de sus viejas canciones, y cuando sacó su penúltimo disco, 1989, Beca lo escuchó de cabo a rabo unas quince veces.

\- Um… Creo que Adele sería una descripción más adecuada – opina con actitud pensativa –. O incluso Sam Smith. Pero no – se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa con la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes –. Ojalá tuviera tanto talento como ellos.

\- Bueno, tampoco te quedas muy lejos – le alaba Jimmy.

\- Gracias – y como siempre que hay cumplidos de por medio, Beca agacha la cabeza para que su pelo caiga como cortinas sobre su cara y oculte su vergüenza. Porque no importa quién ni cuántas veces se lo digan, que siempre le costará creerse que la gente va en serio cuando valora positivamente su trabajo.

\- Y, dime. ¿Qué reacción esperas conseguir con este disco? – inquiere Jimmy.

Beca se muerde el interior del labio mientras reflexiona. Sus ojos recorren la parte superior del set donde se graba el programa.

\- Con suerte, que guste y haya gente por ahí que se sienta identificado – responde finalmente de forma honesta.

\- ¿No esperas que la persona sobre la que cantas te llame? – presiona el presentador.

\- Creo que ese barco ya zarpó, Jimmy… – se encoge de hombros con una mueca apenada –. La verdad es que lo único que quiero es que sirva para evitar que cometan el mismo error que yo – tropieza un momento sobre lo que iba a decir cuando cambia de forma repentina de decisión –. De hecho, quisiera mandar un mensaje a todo el mundo que está viéndome ahora, ¿si me dejas? – le pide.

\- Por supuesto, adelante – Jimmy estira un brazo para señalar hacia la zona delante de ellos donde se encuentran las cámaras.

Beca apunta con sus dos dedos índices en dos direcciones, preguntando con ese simple gesto cuál es la cámara a la que debería dirigirse. Una vez le dan la respuesta, gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y clava sus ojos azul medianoche en el objetivo.

Chloe siente como si no hubiera una pantalla entre ellas y la respiración se atasca en su garganta.

\- Si queréis a alguien, decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde – aconseja Beca con seriedad –. No dejéis que se marche de vuestras vidas sin que lo sepa – señala una última vez con su índice hacia la cámara antes de dejarlo caer en su regazo y sonreír al público.

\- ¿Creéis que podríamos ir un minuto a publicidad? – pregunta Jimmy, fingiendo tener que abanicarse los ojos para luchar con las lágrimas –. Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente a mi mujer.

Beca ríe, aunque Chloe puede ver, por la forma en que se cubre la cara con una mano, que se siente ligeramente avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Bueno, creo que has venido esta noche para actuar para nosotros, ¿no? – dice Jimmy golpeando con sus manos estiradas sobre la mesa de madera.

\- Eso creo, Jimmy. Por lo menos eso me dijo mi agente – responde Beca –. Si no, no habría venido – puntualiza con ese humor ácido que la caracteriza y su típica sonrisa torcida.

\- Ah, muy bonito, Mitchell – el presentador le sigue el juego, encantado con esa demostración de humor.

Ambos rompen sus papeles al reírse. Jimmy anuncia por encima de los aplausos que Beca va a cantar la decimocuarta canción de su disco, _Human_ , y se une al público al vitorear a la morena.

Beca cruza el plató hasta la zona de las actuaciones, donde un técnico de sonido le ofrece a un micrófono. Lo acepta con un asentimiento para agradecérselo y se coloca el pinganillo sobre el que escuchará la música.

Espera con la cabeza gacha a que comience a sonar la música y asiente para marcarse a sí misma el ritmo y no equivocarse al entrar.

 _I always fear that I'm not living right_

 _So I feel guilty when I go to church_

Es una canción mucho más animada de lo que Chloe esperada, porque a juzgar por lo que ha escuchado en la entrevista, da la impresión de que el disco de Beca está compuesto en su mayoría por baladas de desamor.

En este tema, Chloe detecta con facilidad la influencia de años y años creando mash-ups para las Bellas. No es a cappella, porque de fondo se escucha el teclado y sonidos que solo se pueden conseguir gracias a un sintetizador, pero Beca juega mucho con los sonidos vocales.

 _There's someone gorgeous in my bed tonight_

 _Yet I'm still petrified that I'll die alone_

Hay una fuerte presencia del sintetizador y las bases electrónicas que, a estas alturas, son la firma de Beca. Es lo que diferencia una canción suya de cualquier otra. Tiene una forma de componer los ritmos que Chloe sabría aislar sin problema alguno incluso en el entorno más caótico del mundo.

 _I'm just so sick of being human_

 _I'm just so sick of being human_

Por primera vez desde hace casi dos años, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma _disfrutando_ de una canción compuesta por Beca.

Quizá influya el hecho de que esta no está directamente relacionada con "esa noche" y la devastación que le siguió. No tiene nada que ver con Chloe, en general, sino que más bien es como si Beca hubiera decido girar el foco de atención hacia sí misma.

 _I got no nuts to tell the one I love_

 _That she's the reason that I wrote this song_

Beca ha cogido su corazón y su cerebro y los ha diseccionado para que todos puedan saber la lista de miedos, algunos tontos, otros no tanto, casi todos bastante irónicos, que ocupan su mente todos los días. Es brutalmente sincero y un ejercicio de autocrítica admirable.

 _And that's some coward shit I know it sucks_

 _But CB call me when you hear this song_

Chloe deja de respirar de golpe y se inclina hacia delante en el sillón, como si estar más cerca de la pantalla fuera a hacer que escuchase mejor. No cabe lugar a dudas de que Beca le acaba de dirigir ese trozo de su canción.

CB _tiene_ que ser Chloe Beale.

Sabe por la entrevista de que no quiere desvelar su identidad y, además, ¿qué otra CB puede haber en la vida de Beca? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que exista una tal Charlie Brown, o Cassandra Blake, de la que Beca esté enamorada?

Pero la pregunta importante no es esa. La pregunta más importante, y a la que su cerebro le lleva más tiempo llegar porque sigue distrayéndose por el camino con los más pequeños detalles, es si Chloe quiere que Beca se esté refiriendo a ella.

Porque si realmente CB es una abreviación de Chloe Beale, entonces le deja con una decisión importante en las manos: ¿va a llamar a Beca o va a hacer como que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho?

 _If my location's never unknown_

 _Then tell me why I still feel lost_

La música aún no se ha apagado cuando la sintonía del programa se alza por encima y la tapa. Jimmy Fallon se levanta corriendo de su silla y cruza el set hasta llegar a donde está Beca, aplaudiendo con fuerza.

\- ¡Beca Mitchell, señoras y señores! – dice cuando llega al lado de la morena, señalándola con ambas manos.

El público enloquece y se vuelve casi ensordecedor. Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro, sonriente, aunque algo incómoda por tener tanta atención sobre ella.

\- Ha sido un placer tenerte en el show, Beca – le dice Jimmy, aunque se escucha algo ahogado por los aplausos de la audiencia. Comparten un breve abrazo de despedida –. Mucha suerte con lo que venga ahora.

\- Muchas gracias, el placer ha sido todo mío – responde Beca mientras le devuelve el micrófono que ha utilizado para cantar al presentador.

\- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

\- Oh, voy a repetir seguro, Jimmy.

\- Genial. Todos, dad un fuerte aplauso a Beca Mitchell.

Jimmy salta frente a las gradas donde está el público, agitando sus brazos en el aire para enardecerlos más todavía. Beca, con una sonrisa tan grande en rostro que casi tiene los ojos cerrados, saluda con ambas manos y sigue el camino de vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cortina.

En cuanto su menuda figura desaparece detrás de la pesada tela azul marino, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma buscando a ciegas su móvil sobre el sofá. Sus dedos tropiezan con el borde del iPhone debajo de un cojín y se cierran en torno a él.

Lo desbloquea con la huella de su pulgar y rápidamente entra en sus contactos favoritos. Presiona en el primero y se sube en móvil al oído.

Sus dedos marcan un ritmo ansioso sobre su rodilla, cada vez más rápido a medida que la línea pita y pita y pita y pita. Empieza a dudar un poco, a cuestionarse si esto es una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, deben ser cerca de la una de la noche y no todo el mundo está despierto a estas horas.

Se muerde el labio inferior y justo cuando está a punto de colgar, el pitido se interrumpe a la mitad y se establece conexión con un crujido, como si estuvieran arrastrando el altavoz por encima de algo.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado, pero Chloe puede escuchar una respiración intranquila sobre el altavoz.

\- ¿Chloe? – pregunta finalmente Beca con voz suave.

* * *

 **A/N: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No contaba con que me fuera a costar _tanto_ escribir este capítulo. Ha sido especialmente difícil y además yo que soy híper perfeccionista... Pues eso. Os hacéis una idea.**

 **PD: El único motivo por el que existe este fic es porque quería tener una excusa para crear el disco de Beca. Cada canción está cuidadosamente seleccionada (parezco de un anuncio de zumos de frutas) y ordenada para reflejar esas etapas del duelo por las que fue pasando Beca. De ahí la importancia de la música y por lo que soy tan pesada con el tema. Pero anyway, como el siguiente** **capítulo va a ser sobre el documental, os voy a dejar ya el "disco" para que podáis escucharlo si queréis. Yo recomiendo escucharlo pero la decisión es vuestra obviamente. Tengo una playlist en Spotify llamada: Afterthought - Beca Mitchell. Voy a poner el link en mi Twitter (soy Raquellu47 en todos sitios así que es fácil) junto con el diseño de la portada y contraportada del disco.**

 **PD2: Cada capítulo me digo: este lo hago más corto. Pero parece ser que me gusta desafiarme a mí misma porque cada vez son más largos :')**

 **PD3: Canciones mencionadas: "Fade", by Lewis Capaldi (la del título) / "Ghost of You", by 5SOS / "You Deserve Better", by James Arthur / "Jump", by Julia Michaels / "For now", by P!nk / "Let Me Go", by Hailee Steinfeld / "Never Not", by Lauv / "Ocean", by Khalid ft. Martin Harris / "Consequences", by Camila Cabello / "Human", by Jon Bellion.**


	8. 8

**A/N: Mmmmeh.**

 **He debatido mucho conmigo misma sobre si finalmente publicar este capítulo o borrarlo y fingir que nunca existió. A veces mientras lo escribía me convencía, pero otras veces sentía que no estaba contando nada nuevo. Así que no sé. Vosotros diréis. A unas malas es el típico capítulo paja que todo el mundo se salta y así 0 dramas :)**

* * *

 **8.** **I'VE BEEN TOLD TO GET YOU OFF MY MIND BUT I HOPE I NEVER LOSE THE BRUISES THAT YOU LEFT BEHIND**

 _(Interludio)_

El vídeo comienza en negro. Se empieza a escuchar el sonido del roce de ropa típico de cuando una persona se mueve, al igual que una voz femenina indicando que puede tomar asiento. Finalmente, una imagen aparece.

Es Beca.

Está terminando de enganchar el pequeño micrófono a la solapa de su cazadora de cuero, y queda disimulado al ser negro sobre negro. Lleva la chupa remangada hasta casi los codos y una suave camisa blanca por debajo.

Sus ondas castañas están perfectamente peinadas y caen en una sedosa cascada sobre sus hombros. Cuando cierra los ojos, se ve la línea de eyeliner que adorna el borde de sus párpados.

\- ¿Preparada? – le pregunta la voz femenina desde algún punto que queda fuera del campo de visión de la cámara.

\- Esto es súper raro – comenta la morena a nadie en particular con una risa nerviosa.

\- Piensa en ello como una entrevista más – responde la voz femenina para ayudarle a aclimatarse.

Beca hace una mueca, como si no estuviera segura de que eso vaya a funcionar. Se alza sobre sus manos para sentarse mejor en el sillón. Carraspea y termina por indicar que está lista con un asentimiento dirigido a alguien situado a la izquierda de la cámara.

\- Nosotros ya estamos grabando, así que cuando quieras… – son las instrucciones que recibe.

Beca vuelve a asentir para indicar que lo ha escuchado y entendido, y azul medianoche se desvía de la persona hasta mirar directamente a la cámara.

\- Hola, soy Beca Mitchell y estáis viendo Disney Channel – bromea, ganándose una ronda de carcajadas de las personas presentes. Cierra los ojos y tuerce el rostro casi como si le doliera la broma que acaba de hacer, pero se está riendo ella también –. Vale, ahora seriamente – promete con una sonrisa torcida.

Se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros y se recoge un mechón castaño tras la oreja derecha, que ha vuelto a recuperar todos los piercings que solía llevar en su primer año en Barden y que fue perdiendo progresivamente a lo largo de los años.

\- Para cuando veáis esto, con suerte la gran mayoría de vosotros ya habréis escuchado _Afterthought_ y ya sabréis de qué trata – comienza a decir –. Ya sabréis que cuenta una historia de amor que nunca llegó a ser. La pérdida de una amistad que nunca fue _solo_ una amistad.

Su mirada se desvía hacia el suelo y luego recorre la oficina en la que está de lado a lado hasta caer de nuevo en la persona que está al lado de la cámara. Debe de hacerle un gesto o decirle algo sin emitir sonido alguno porque Beca asiente y continúa hablando.

\- Todos los sentimientos, todas las etapas por las que he ido pasando en este año y medio hasta hacer las paces con lo ocurrido… Está todo aquí – hace un gesto circular con la mano para señalar el espacio que la rodea.

Sus dedos juguetean nerviosamente con los anillos que lleva puestos, toqueteándolos todos y haciéndolos girar una y otra vez.

\- Es una pequeña puerta al interior de mi mente y de mi corazón, por muy cursi que suene – bufa una risa y se pone los ojos en blanco a sí misma –. Espero que… – suspira de forma casi inaudible y se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua –. Espero que os ayude a comprender lo que pasó, y a mí, un poquito mejor.

Se encoge de hombros para quitarle algo de importancia y su mirada se desvía de nuevo a la persona que está al lado de la cámara, indicándole solo con los ojos que ya puede cortar. La imagen se desvanece poco a poco hasta quedar en negro.

Luego, como si estuvieran quitándole la tapa a la cámara, comienza a filtrarse la luz. Los colores se ven lavados y tirando demasiado al blanco mientras el objetivo se adapta al cambio de luz, siguiendo un proceso no muy diferente al de los ojos del ser humano.

Una vez la cámara enfoca y regula el brillo, la imagen se convierte en una carretera residencial. Se escucha el crujir de los zapatos en las piedrecillas sueltas del asfalto mientras dos personas se acercan al exterior de una casa que nunca terminan de enseñar del todo, probablemente para mantener su ubicación en secreto.

Por el borde del encuadre se cuelan las piernas de una persona caminando. La cámara tiembla un poco cuando el operador la alza para mostrar a la persona que lleva delante: Theo James. El británico se frena delante de una puerta verde de metal enmarcada por dos pequeñas columnas de ladrillo que se extienden en forma de muro a lo largo de la propiedad para separarla del resto.

\- Estamos fuera de la casa de Beca Mitchell – explica alargando ambos brazos, como si pretendiera abarcar la casa que sigue sin verse –. Hoy comenzamos la producción de su primer disco y vamos a grabar todo el proceso de creación.

Arquea las cejas y sonríe, emocionado. Se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta verde y la empuja para entrar. La cámara vuelve a enfocar al suelo y las puntas de las Adidas blancas del operador mientras sube una serie de escalones de ladrillo.

Vuelven a quedarse parados frente a una puerta, esta vez de madera negra. Hay una aldaba plateada que resplandece bajo la luz del sol de Los Ángeles. La cámara capta la mano de Theo presionando el timbre antes de volver a meterse en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

Esperan lo que parece una eternidad hasta que se escucha el _clack clack_ de la cerradura de la puerta al ser descorrida, y el tintineo de las llaves. La puerta se abre y Beca aparece en el otro lado. Al ver a Theo acompañado del cámara, su rostro se transforma en una máscara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Tío! – exclama en una queja antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices –. ¿Qué demonios haces con una cámara? – su voz está amortiguada por la gruesa madera que se interpone entre ellos, pero se puede escuchar a la perfección el gruñido que le acompaña.

\- Hoy es el primer día de grabación de tu documental – responde Theo descansando el hombro sobre la pared de ladrillo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El documental sobre el proceso de creación de tu disco, Beca – suspira el productor –. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?

Se hace un largo silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Iba en serio? – pregunta finalmente Beca, llena de incredulidad –. Theo, pensé que era una broma, por eso accedí – confiesa.

\- Pues iba en serio y ahora tienes que hacerlo.

Se escucha un largo quejido hastiado y otro silencio.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y deja ver a una derrotada Beca. Va vestida en ropa de andar por casa, una simple camiseta a juego con sus ojos y unos shorts vaqueros. Está descalza y sin maquillar, su azul medianoche tiene ese brillo que delata que todavía no está del todo despierta.

Tiene los hombros hundidos y sus rizos castaños recogidos en un moño descuidado del que se escapan algunos mechones. Cuando ve la sonrisita victoriosa de Theo, sus ojos se entornan en una mirada fulminante que, seis años atrás, habría hecho temblar hasta a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Pero ahora, tras años de erosión, solo le hace parecer más adorable.

\- Que sepas que estás despedido – gruñe.

\- Me amenazas con eso mínimo diez veces al día, Becs – se encoge de hombros el productor, su sonrisa cada vez más ancha.

Se invita al interior de la casa y rodea los hombros de la morena con su brazo. Beca deja escapar un gritito indignado al verse aplastada contra el pecho de Theo, que no es mucho más alto que ella, e interpone sus manos para empujar e intentar establecer algo más de espacio.

\- Te odio – musita.

\- Ajá – le responde Theo –. Bienvenidos al making of – anuncia hacia la cámara.

Da una fuerte palmada al lado del oído de Beca. Lo último que se ve antes de que la imagen se desvanezca progresivamente, es la sonrisa de genuina diversión de Theo y la mueca de dolor de Beca, que se lleva un dedo a su oreja derecha mientras sigue tratando de zafarse del agarre de su productor.

Pasan unos segundos con la pantalla en negro. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que se escucha el sonido de las teclas de una vieja máquina de escribir, van apareciendo letras blancas que conforman, poco a poco, la definición de una palabra.

Rechazo:

Masculino. De _rechazar._

1\. Contradecir lo que alguien expresa o no admitir lo que se propone u ofrece.

2\. Denegar algo que se pide.

3\. Mostrar oposición o desprecio.

Una vez más, antes que imagen, se escucha el audio. Son voces y el eco de estas al reverberar por las paredes de donde estén, y están repasando el orden del día. Vienen y van, como si estuvieran andando y se alejaran demasiado de la cámara, algunos retazos de la conversación se pierden en murmullos ininteligibles.

Dos de las voces sobresalen sobre las demás: la de Beca y la de Theo.

\- ¿…primer día? – pregunta el productor.

\- Bien – responde Beca –. ¿Has podido… coro que te dije?

La imagen aparece de golpe. La morena está en el interior de la cabina de grabación con una reluciente guitarra eléctrica de un rojo intenso colgada de su pecho. Su atención está en el aparato que mantiene en peligroso equilibrio sobre su muslo mientras arranca notas a las cuerdas metálicas y mueve las clavijas para afinar.

\- Llegarán a las once – confirma Theo desde donde está recostado en el umbral de la entrada a la cabina.

La cámara le coge de espaldas, situada detrás de la mesa de mezclas de forma que pueda captar a Beca de frente a través del cristal de la cabina – también llamada pecera.

\- Genial – la morena asiente, distraída, y casi parece que se lo esté diciendo a sí misma por haber afinado bien la guitarra que como respuesta a su productor –. ¿Te parece que vayamos haciendo lo instrumental de momento? Así aprovechamos el tiempo.

\- Perfecto – celebra el británico –, porque la banda tiene que marcharse… ¿A qué hora dijisteis?

Beca y Theo giran sus cabezas a un lado para mirar a los interpelados, y la cámara sigue su movimiento desde el otro lado del cristal. Enfoca a tres músicos que tendrán aproximadamente la edad de Beca, quizá un poco más cerca de la treintena que ella.

Una de ellas está afinando su bajo, mientras que el otro está haciendo girar las batutas de la batería entre sus dedos con una habilidad que resulta casi hipnotizante. La última está encorvada sobre las teclas del piano, escribiendo algo en sus partituras.

\- Sobre medio día o así – responde el chico.

\- Da tiempo de sobra, ¿no? – Beca se vuelve a buscar la opinión de Theo, sus cejas arqueadas y expresión de duda.

\- Yo creo que sí – concuerda –. ¿Tú qué opinas, Keith?

La cámara da unos pasos hacia atrás para poder encuadrar al técnico que está sentado frente a la mesa de mezclas, tocando diales y dejando los niveles a cero para poder comenzar a medir en cuanto los instrumentos estén listos.

\- Es bastante sencilla – observa, dejando de lado las ruedecitas para echarle un vistazo a las partituras –. Yo creo que en las cinco horas que tenemos os la cepilláis sin problema.

La chica del bajo hace una mueca de desagrado ante la elección de palabras empleadas, pero Beca ni parpadea. Asiente, claramente distraída. Lo más probable es que dentro de su cabeza ya esté haciendo cálculos y desarrollando una especie de simulacro de la mañana.

Beca se acerca a los dos músicos y empieza a hablar con ellos en voz baja que no llega a fuera de la pecera. Parece que se están poniendo de acuerdo y resolviendo cualquier duda o pregunta que pudieran tener.

Se separan con asentimientos satisfechos y cada uno va a su puesto delante del micrófono que se les ha asignado. Theo cierra la puerta y Keith usa el micro de su mesa para comunicarse con los tres artistas que han quedado aislados dentro del cubículo.

\- Emma, dame unas notas – pide mientras su mano se mueve a ciegas al nivel del canal 3.

La bajista toca un par de notas aleatorias de un fragmento que escoge al azar de la canción que van a grabar. Keith le señala con el pulgar en alto cuando ya tiene la medida hecha y pasa a Logan, el batería.

El operador de cámara parece decidir que la emoción está dentro de la pecera, de modo que aprovecha que todavía no han empezado a grabar para colarse en el interior y estar así más cerca de Beca.

\- Silencio – pide la voz de Keith a través de los altavoces –. Estamos grabando.

Beca se recoloca sobre el taburete en el que está sentada y estira el cuello y los hombros para librarse del agarrotamiento de los nervios. Tanto Emma y Sarah, como Logan, parecen estar esperando a que Beca arranque y les dé paso a ellos.

La morena coge una profunda respiración y coloca la mano derecha de forma que pise las cuerdas en la posición correcta. Se da un segundo más para meterse en "la zona" y, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, solo hay en ellos pura determinación.

Hace una señal con la cabeza para indicar que está lista y, de forma inmediata, sus dedos se deslizan sobre las cuerdas metálicas de la guitarra eléctrica para arrancarle una elaborada sucesión de notas que suena a rock y funk.

Se marca el tempo a sí misma con el pie ya que todavía no han entrado ni el bajo ni la batería, y comienza a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras sus labios se mueven silenciosamente para formar la letra de la canción.

La imagen se corta para saltar adelante en el tiempo. Beca vuelve a estar dentro de la pecera, con las manos sujetando los cascos contra sus oídos mientras hace escalas para calentar la voz.

Tras ella, donde antes estaba una batería, ahora hay un enorme espacio vacío con tres micrófonos. Sin embargo, permanece vacío poco rato porque en seguida comienza a desfilar por la puerta un grupo de alrededor de diez personas que se colocan en formación frente a los micrófonos.

Beca les saluda y les da la bienvenida, y les pregunta con voz animada si están preparados para repetirlo una vez más.

\- Con suerte esta ya es la definitiva – les dice, esbozando una sonrisa que da a entender que ella es la culpable de que lo hayan tenido que repetir tantas veces.

El líder del coro agita una mano para asegurarle que no se preocupe por ello.

\- Todos llevamos a un perfeccionista dentro – le asegura con un guiño.

Beca ríe para darle la razón. Debe de escuchar algo en los cascos pues una de sus manos sale disparada al auricular izquierdo para presionarlo contra su oído y se gira para hacerle una señal de OK a Keith a través del cristal de la cabina.

\- Vamos allá – murmura más para sí misma que para los demás.

\- Silencio – ordena Keith una vez más –. Estamos grabando.

A través de los cascos, la banda instrumental que grabaron más pronto en ese mismo día comienza a reproducirse con suficiente volumen para que todos puedan escuchar todos los instrumentos, pero no tanto como para llegar a hacer daño.

Beca tiene en un atril frente a ella una libreta tamaño A4 abierta sobre la página en la que tiene garabateada la letra. La cámara enfoca sobre ella y se desliza lentamente sobre la escritura desgarbada y los tachones, las flechas y asteriscos para señalizar correcciones.

 _Maybe I'm done, maybe it's true_

 _Maybe I had one chance and I lost it with you_

Pero la morena no necesita leer la letra, parece sabérsela de memoria. Tiene los ojos cerrados, completamente entregada a la música que fluye de sus auriculares, y su cuerpo se mece lentamente al ritmo de la melancólica guitarra.

 _'_ _Cause I gave my heart to a goddamn fool_

 _I gave him everything_

 _Now there's nothing left for you_

La segunda vez que se repite el estribillo, el director del coro hace una señal y el grupo canta los primeros dos versos un par de segundos más tarde de que Beca lo haga. Le da un toque muy góspel que arranca un par de asentimientos satisfactorios a la artista.

 _I see how you look at me, but I am not there_

 _The damage is done, I'll save you the time_

Una vez más, la imagen se corta y vuelve al plano de Beca sentada en la oficina, vestida con su chupa de cuero negra y la blusa blanca. La canción sigue sonando de fondo.

\- Háblanos sobre _Nothing Left For You_ – le pide la voz femenina con suavidad.

Beca suspira y se pasa una mano por sus cuidadosamente peinadas ondas castañas, alborotándoselas. Esa misma mano la desliza por su mandíbula y la deja caer en su regazo, donde se pone a jugar de forma inmediata con los anillos.

\- _Nothing Left For You_ es la primera canción del álbum – empieza. En su voz se nota la ligera reticencia que debe de sentir a la hora de hacer algo tan privado, público –. Cuando pasó lo que pasó con… – alarga una mano hacia la cámara –, con esta persona que voy a llamar X para facilitar las cosas de aquí en adelante, uno de los motivos que di para no atreverme a llevar las cosas más allá fue mi exnovio – explica, mordiéndose el interior del labio.

Frunce el ceño y baja la vista a su regazo. Se puede notar que está pensando en cómo contar lo ocurrido sin tachar a ninguna persona de malvado, porque en realidad todos tuvieron parte de la culpa.

 _Can't you see I am a product of my own past?_

 _So I know this will never last_

\- Empezamos a salir a finales de nuestro primer curso en la universidad y duramos… – guiña los ojos para hacer memoria y decir las fechas correctamente –, hasta un año después de habernos graduado. Fue mi primera relación seria – admite.

Asiente para sí misma, como si esta fuera la primera vez que se estuviera permitiendo ser completamente sincera consigo misma y consciente de la verdad.

\- Y a pesar de que mi historia con X siempre estuvo ahí desde el primer momento, yo quería a Jesse. Lo di todo con tal de hacerlo funcionar, incluso cuando notábamos que las cosas no iban bien. El problema es que… Esa lucha me agotó – suspira, bajando la mirada casi con vergüenza –. Di _tanto…_ que sentía que no tenía nada más que dar.

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto que queda fuera del ángulo de visión de la cámara, Beca mordisquea el interior de su labio inferior con nerviosismo y rodea los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda, apretando.

\- No quería arriesgarme a perder a X – confiesa en voz baja –. Pero eso fue precisamente lo que hizo que la perdiera.

 _I lost everything_

 _And I have nothing left for you_

La voz de Beca se desvanece progresivamente al final de la canción y se hacen unos segundos de silencio. La imagen se queda fija en ella para rellenar ese momento de silencio, su actitud es apesadumbrada y taciturna, su mirada desenfocada como quien está viendo reproducirse algo en el interior de su cabeza.

Poco a poco, comienza a escucharse una melodía de piano acompañada por una orquesta de instrumentos de cuerda frotada. Cortan otra vez a la grabación, pero un día y en un lugar diferente.

 _Take your eyes off of me so I can leave_

 _I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me_

Es una habitación rectangular con grandes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas negras de arriba abajo. Al fondo, colgada de la pared, hay una pantalla extensible con un proyector que en ese momento está apagado. Los motivos del cambio de localización se hacen evidentes en cuanto la cámara enfoca la enorme orquesta que se expande en semicírculo alrededor del atril del director.

El cámara se mueve lo más silenciosamente posible por el espacio libre para no interrumpir la profunda concentración de los músicos. Todos tienen un ojo puesto en la partitura y sus respectivos instrumentos, y el otro en los movimientos de la batuta del director de la orquesta.

Hace un barrido de la habitación en un grado de ciento ochenta grados. Cuando enfoca hacia el lado opuesto, descubre un enorme piano de cola. En la banqueta, con los dedos extendidos sobre las teclas, está Beca.

 _Please stay where you are, don't come any closer_

 _Don't try to change my mind, I'm being cruel to be kind_

\- _Love In The Dark_ es la segunda canción del álbum – comienza a narrar la voz de la morena por encima de las imágenes de la grabación y la música –. Fue una de las más difíciles, pero de las más divertidas de grabar porque nos fuimos hasta Praga para colaborar con la orquestra FILMharmonic.

En ese momento, se ve a Beca en el estudio hablando con el director mientras intenta explicarle algo. Agita las manos en el aire en grandes aspavientos, como cada vez que tenía la sensación de que no se estaba explicando del todo bien. El director asiente y, tras hacer una pregunta, Beca le da el visto bueno y se hace a un lado para dejarle trabajar.

\- ¿Y por qué dices que fue una de las más difíciles? – le pregunta la voz femenina.

Se escucha su suspiro mientras en la pantalla cambian a un plano de la morena encorvada sobre una mesa con una libreta bajo su mano izquierda. Juguetea con el bolígrafo que tiene entre los dedos, agitándolo nerviosamente, pero su mirada se mantiene fija en las palabras que llenan la hoja blanca.

\- Para _Love In The Dark_ intenté ponerme en el lugar de X e imaginar cómo debió de sentirse y lo que pasó por su mente – responde. Vuelve a aparecer ella durante la entrevista, justo en el momento en que se rasca una ceja con expresión de duda.

 _But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine_

 _The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight_

\- La noche en que rompimos nuestra amistad me dijo algo que… – esboza una sonrisa triste y mueve una mano en círculos al lado de su oído –, no lograba quitarme de la cabeza. Me dijo que estaba cansada de contentarse con simplemente sobrevivir, que quería vivir.

 _Please don't fall apart, I can't face your breaking heart_

 _I'm trying to be brave, stop asking me to stay_

\- Fueron esas palabras las que me llevaron a decidir escribir esta canción – cuenta Beca –. Durante años nunca me paré a pensar en lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo X, en lo duro que debió ser verme con Jesse. De hecho, el concepto de "love in the dark" viene de ahí – señala con una mano al aire frente a ella –, de que estaba enamorada de mí desde hacía años, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Tú lo sospechabas? – se interesa la voz femenina.

 _It is the world to me that you are in my life_

 _But I want to live and not just survive_

\- No – se apresura a responder Beca, pero cierra los ojos y tuerce el rostro en una mueca –. Sí – admite finalmente –. A veces me daba esa sensación, pero nunca llegué a creérmelo del todo. X es… es la personificación de un rayo de sol y me parecía imposible que alguien así se hubiera fijado en alguien… – suspira y se señala a sí misma con un gesto vago –. Pues alguien como yo.

 _Cause everything changed me_

 _And I don't think you can save me_

En cuanto las últimas notas de piano se desvanecen, se escucha el ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse y saltan a un plano del perfil de Beca. Va sentada en el asiento trasero, mirando desinteresadamente algo en la pantalla de su iPhone.

\- Estamos en la semana número tres de la producción – dice Theo desde algún punto dentro del coche. La cámara gira y cambia el perfil de la morena por el rostro del productor, que se ha retorcido en el asiento del copiloto para poder mirar hacia atrás –. ¿Cómo lo vas sintiendo, Beca?

\- Solo tengo tres canciones de momento – responde la morena con tono plano, sin alzar la mirada de su móvil –. No hay mucho sobre lo que sentir.

Theo pone los ojos en blanco y acepta esa respuesta. Ya debe de saber que cuando Beca está con esa actitud, no hay quien le saque más de lo que ella está dispuesta a dar. Se cierra herméticamente sobre sí misma, como un puercoespín que saca las púas para defenderse de sus atacadores.

\- Oh, sube el volumen – pide Beca inclinándose hacia delante y extendiendo la mano con la que no sujeta el móvil para golpear suavemente sobre el hombro del conductor.

El hombre le hace caso de forma inmediata y presiona uno de los botones que tiene en el volante para subir tres rayas más el volumen de la radio.

Solo que no es la radio lo que están escuchando, sino el Spotify que Beca ha conectado por Bluetooth al coche. La pantalla digital del salpicadero informa de que se trata de una canción de Jessie J llamada _One Night Lover_.

La artista dobla el codo sobre la puerta y descansa su cabeza en la mano. Los rayos de sol que se cuelan a través de la ventanilla trasera del coche golpean su cara y la dividen en dos. Cierra los ojos para que no le moleste tanto brillo y mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

\- ¿Te gustaría colaborar con Jessie J? – pregunta Theo desde su asiento, esta vez no se molesta en girarse.

Los ojos de Beca se abren de golpe y se echa hacia delante a una velocidad asombrosa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – exclama.

\- No – ríe Theo –. Solo quería ver tu reacción.

Beca bufa y le da un puñetazo en el brazo, musitando algún tipo de insulto que queda ahogado tras un pitido de censura. La imagen se queda en negro una vez más para señalizar el final de la primera etapa.

A continuación, letra a letra, y acompañado del _clack clack_ de una vieja máquina de escribir, comienza a aparecer en pantalla la definición de otra palabra.

Culpa:

Femenino. Del lat. _culpa_.

1\. Imputación a alguien de una determinada acción como consecuencia de su conducta.

2\. Acción u omisión que provoca sentimiento de responsabilidad por un daño causado.

\- _Let You Down_ surgió como una especie de respuesta a _Love In The Dark_ – comienza a explicar la voz de Beca una vez desaparece la definición. La imagen surge del negro a la entrevista, y la morena tira de una de las mangas de su chupa de cuero que se le ha resbalado por el brazo –. Al ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de X, fui el triple de consciente de todo el daño que le había causado durante años.

Aparece un plano de Beca en la pecera del estudio de la discográfica, manos sobre los enormes auriculares que cubren sus oídos y los ojos cerrados mientras canta sobre el micrófono que cuelga frente a ella.

 _You left me here alone_

 _And I don't even know_

No se escucha música alguna, solo su voz rasgada de emoción.

\- Quería escribir una disculpa. Que, bueno… Sabía que de poco iba a servir porque el daño ya estaba hecho, pero de todos modos… Quería que estuviera ahí fuera, que se supiera que, si pudiera volver atrás y cambiar mis decisiones, lo haría sin dudar ni un instante.

 _You need to know the truth, I'll spell it out for you_

 _I fucked it up this time_

\- Voy a repetir el estribillo otra vez – informa Beca al otro lado de la pecera usando el micrófono. Recibe un OK por parte de Kevin, pero Theo se inclina hacia delante y presiona algo en la mesa de mezclas –. Voy a probar a hacer escala con cada palabra que se repite – responde la morena a lo que sea que el productor le ha dicho –. En plan, cada vez más agudo, ¿sabes? – lo escenifica, marcando cómo va subiendo con una mano estirada en el aire.

Cortan a Beca ya fuera de la pecera. Se pasea por el estudio mientras reproducen por los altavoces el resultado de lo que ha cantado sobre la base instrumental que ya tenían grabada. Es un simple piano, pero al juntarlo con la voz de la morena se consigue una combinación que pone los pelos de punta.

 _You were standing there in front of me_

 _In agony_

 _For all these scars I'm sorry_

Beca chasca la lengua y alza una mano para pedir que lo pausen. Se queda un instante en silencio, repasando lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Tengo que dejar menos espacio entre el párrafo anterior y esos versos, ¿verdad? – pregunta en busca de corroboración que a ella no es la única a la que le ha sonado raro –. Hacerlo más fluido, siguiendo el ritmo del piano.

\- Uno detrás de otro – le dice Theo, asintiendo –. Como si fuera todo junto.

Beca asiente de forma distraída con la canción y mueve la mano en un círculo para indicar que pueden volver a pulsar play. Se pellizca el labio inferior entre los dedos, la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo para no distraerse con nada y poner toda su atención en la música.

 _'Cause you know if I could reverse the time_

 _I'd give you what you need and love you differently_

Vuelven a un plano de Beca dentro de la pecera. Las puntas de sus dedos están casi blancas por la fuerza con las que los tiene crispados alrededor de sus auriculares, y todo su cuerpo se mueve con las palabras que caen de sus labios.

 _'Cause I know that I hurt you_

 _And I never deserved you_

 _Girl, I've let you down, down, down_

Hace un último gorgorito para terminar y deja que su voz se apague de forma natural cuando se queda sin aire. Se queda inmóvil unos instantes, como si el hechizo que la música tiene sobre ella no se hubiera disuelto todavía.

Entonces parece salir de su ensimismamiento y abre los ojos, girando la cabeza para mirar al otro lado del cristal.

\- ¿Bien?

No se escucha la respuesta de Theo, pero su sonrisa lo dice todo.

Beca entra por la derecha del plano y se deja caer en el sofá en el que le están haciendo la entrevista. Lleva una botella de agua medio llena en las manos que antes no tenía, y su expresión delata todo el nerviosismo que había ido perdiendo a medida que la entrevista avanzaba y ella se iba soltando.

Se sienta con la espalda totalmente recta y las piernas cruzadas por la zona de los gemelos. Sus rodillas se unen y se separan constantemente en un movimiento lleno de incomodidad, y sus manos se retuercen alrededor del cuerpo de la botella con tanta fuerza que el plástico estalla de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se preocupa la voz femenina –. ¿Necesitas otro descanso?

Beca niega con la cabeza.

\- Hagamos esto de una vez – resopla.

Pero toda su postura y sus ojos gritan: socorro, para esto y déjame escapar. Sea lo que sea de lo que van a hablar ahora, le está generando cantidades increíbles de ansiedad.

Debe de recibir alguna señal de aprobación porque coge aire profundamente y asiente para sí misma, como si se estuviera tratando de convencer de algo.

\- La cuarta canción del álbum es, en realidad, la primera que he escrito en mi vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Nunca tuve ambición alguna de convertirme en artista o componer mis propios temas – admite con un encogimiento de hombros –. Yo solo quería ser productora.

\- ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

\- Quién, más bien – corrige Beca –. Cuando entré a hacer prácticas en Residual Heat, Sammy, mi jefe, me dijo que cualquier niño con un ordenador de… – la palabra queda ahogada con un pitido de censura –, podía hacer los mash-ups que le enseñé. Me pidió material original, lo cual me lanzó de cabeza a una espiral de pánico absoluto porque, aparentemente, en ese momento de mi vida no tenía _nada_ – hace un gesto tajante con su mano – original que decir.

El índice de su mano izquierda empieza a rascar el borde levantado que mantiene la etiqueta de la botella pegada. Se nota que no es algo de lo que esté siendo consciente, sino una forma de su cuerpo de expulsar un poco del nerviosismo que la tiene sentada al borde del sillón.

\- Cuando me mudé a Nueva York, volví a intentarlo – prosigue –. Estaban pasando tantas cosas… – agita las manos en el aire, dejando la botella de agua atrapada entre sus piernas inquietas –. Jesse y yo peleábamos constantemente, mis sentimientos hacia X eran mucho más fuertes que antes y… – baja la mirada casi con vergüenza –. Estaba hecha un lío. Así que pensé que escribir me ayudaría a encontrarle el sentido a lo que estaba pasando, y así nació _Consequences_.

Los primeros acordes de piano de la canción en cuestión comienzan a reproducirse de fondo.

\- De hecho, una de mis prim…

* * *

Chloe presiona rápidamente la barra espaciadora de su portátil para poner el vídeo en pausa. Coge una bocanada de aire que tiembla al pasar por entre sus labios y sacude sus pulmones como si se tratase de un terremoto.

Se queda mirando, con ojos cada vez más desenfocados, la imagen de Beca a medio camino de decir algo. Tiene los labios apretados para pronunciar esa última m y le ha pillado con los ojos cerrados en un parpadeo.

Chloe deja escapar un suspiro que suena más bien a un jadeo y cierra los párpados con fuerza.

Hasta ahora, ha logrado a duras penas mantener las lágrimas a raya. Pero sabe a ciencia cierta que escuchar a Beca hablar de _Consequences_ va a ser lo que le rompa. No hay forma alguna de que sea capaz de sobrevivir a eso sin terminar llorando.

Sus dedos se curvan alrededor del borde del portátil que descansa sobre sus piernas y lo alza para poder descruzarlas. Las estira durante unos segundos, permitiendo que la sangre vuelva a fluir y no le haga tambalearse cuando apoye todo su peso en ellas.

Con el Mac tumbado contra su pecho, recorre el corto camino desde el salón hasta su habitación y se asegura de dejar la puerta cerrada tras ella. Sabe que si Troy lo ve lo interpretará como una señal de que ya está durmiendo, o quiere estar sola, o tiene visita. Son los únicos motivos por los que Chloe cierra la puerta siempre abierta de su cuarto.

Se deja caer en la cama y, a pesar de que es mayo y ya empieza a hacer algo de calor, se mete bajo las sábanas y el grueso nórdico. Siente todo su cuerpo helado y entumecido. Arrastra el portátil que ha dejado en un lateral del colchón hasta que está más cerca de ella.

Se acurruca hasta convertirse en una bola alrededor de la almohada que está abrazando, y dobla un brazo bajo la almohada sobre la que tiene la cabeza para alzarla un poco más. Sus dedos se convierten en un puño alrededor de la funda y sabe que, cuando los afloje, le dolerán por la fuerza que está empleando para mantenerlos cerrados.

Coge una profunda respiración con la que pretende mentalizarse para lo que va a suponer para ella lo que se dispone a ver.

No está preparada ni de lejos, pero se fuerza a sí misma a darle al play.

* * *

\- … primeras peleas gordas con Jesse fue por esta canción – comenta Beca con la mirada perdida –. La encontró en mi ordenador cuando apenas era un borrador que nada tenía que ver con el resultado final. Me preguntó por qué lo estaba manteniendo en secreto y si X lo sabía – resopla una risa por la nariz y esboza una sonrisa algo amarga –. Jesse siempre se sintió algo inseguro sobre mi amistad con X, supongo que porque él ya notaba lo que yo todavía estaba demasiado ciega para ver – explica sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente –. El caso es que estuvimos como... 6 días sin hablar.

\- Es la única canción del documental de la que no muestras el proceso de creación, ¿verdad? – corrobora la voz femenina, en parte también para guiar a Beca y evitar que se desvíe del tema en cuestión.

La morena asiente, algo distraídamente.

\- La terminé de escribir durante el tour por Europa con las Bellas y ya la tenía completamente producida antes incluso de firmar el contrato definitivo con DJ Khaled.

\- ¿Era una demo?

\- No – captura su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo aprieta con tanta fuerza que la zona alrededor de su colmillo se vuelve blanca –. La única persona que la escuchó hasta que decidí incluirla en el disco fue X. Fue como le confesé todo…

\- _Oh_ – un simple sonido, pero lleno de sorpresa, se le escapa a la mujer que está conduciendo la entrevista –. Si no es una canción precisamente de amor, ¿no?

Los labios de Beca se aprietan y tuercen en el amago de una sonrisa llena de amargura y sarcasmo.

\- No fue mi idea más brillante, he de admitir – cabecea, agachando la mirada con vergüenza –. _Consequences_ no es la típica balada de amor a la que estamos acostumbrados. Pero eso no significa que no sea una canción de amor.

Se pasa la lengua por los dientes superiores y hace una mueca. Con expresión taciturna, cambia el peso de su cuerpo hasta que puede levantar la mitad de su culo de la superficie de cuero del sillón.

Saca su iPhone 5, que ya se ha quedado pequeño y desfasado en comparación con el X, pero Beca se niega a cambiarlo por uno nuevo mientras siga funcionando. Presiona el botón central para que se ilumine la pantalla y mete rápidamente el PIN con los pulgares.

Deja que se queden suspendidos sobre la superficie de cristal, tomándose un minuto, como si se hubiera olvidado de qué era lo que quería hacer.

\- Mis sentimientos por X siempre estuvieron ahí – explica sin alzar su mirada perdida –. Incluso mientras estaba con Jesse, crecían y crecían – agita una mano en el aire en un gesto circular –. Solo que, no supe reconocerlos por lo que eran hasta mucho más tarde.

Vuelve a centrarse en su iPhone y presiona la pantalla justo a tiempo para evitar que se volviera a bloquear. Se mueve con el pulgar sobre el menú de las aplicaciones hasta que encuentra el logo circular de iTunes.

\- Hay un verso en una canción de Taylor Swift que… – se distrae momentáneamente mientras teclea el nombre de la canción que está buscando –. Que siempre que lo escucho me siento muy representada, porque es la sensación que tuve.

Le da al play y solo deja que la melodía inicial suene durante un par de segundos antes de arrastrar la bola de la línea de tiempo hacia delante, hasta que está ese verso que a ella le interesa. Alza un dedo en el aire para pedir atención.

 _One night he wakes, strange look on his face_

 _Pauses, then says, you're my best friend_

 _And you knew what it was, he is in love_

El estribillo arranca justo después, pero Beca no permite que siga reproduciéndose. Pausa la canción y bloquea el iPhone con el índice que tiene curvado alrededor de la esquina superior derecha.

\- Es parecido a cuando descubres tu sexualidad – dice Beca –. Te hace ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente y te parece _tan_ obvio en ese momento – sacude la cabeza –. Dices: joder, cómo no me di cuenta antes si tenía señales de neón apuntando a ello.

\- Taylor Swift habla en esa canción de amor verdadero – observa la voz femenina –. ¿Piensas en X de esa forma?

Beca no contesta de forma inmediata. Se toma su tiempo volviendo a guardarse el iPhone en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y recolocándose en el sillón hasta alcanzar una postura cómoda como la que tenía antes.

Sus labios están ligeramente fruncidos, igual que su ceño. Ambos delatan que, aunque parezca que no, está meditando sobre su respuesta para que sea la correcta. Beca no siempre encuentra las palabras perfectas a la primera, necesita tiempo para procesar cómo se siente y cómo expresarlo.

\- No lo sé – admite finalmente, sincera –. Nunca he creído en el amor verdadero, ni en el concepto de las almas gemelas ni ninguna de esas cosas – barre con una mano en el aire –. Supongo que porque mis padres nunca tuvieron nada de eso – se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

Sus manos vuelven a encontrar la etiqueta a medio despegar de la botella de agua que tiene sujeta entre sus piernas cruzadas. Se pone a juguetear con la esquina doblada de forma distraída.

\- Así que no sé si X es mi amor verdadero, lo que _sí_ sé es que me hace sentir cosas que nadie nunca me había hecho sentir – confiesa en voz baja –. Y por eso me sentía tan confundida, no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni por qué era precisamente con ella cuando yo ya tenía novio.

Suspira y va a frotarse los ojos con una mano, pero se acuerda justo a tiempo de que está maquillada así que se frena de golpe y deja que caiga a su regazo con un golpe seco.

\- _Consequences_ es sobre _mí_ – se señala en el pecho y sus dedos se enredan en la cadena dorada del collar que cuelga entre su escote–. Es sobre la culpabilidad que sentía por estar con alguien increíble y aun así no ser capaz de sacarme a X de la cabeza. De que despertara _tanto_ en mí, y me hiciera sentir _tan_ bien que no podía… – su voz se apaga y sacude la cabeza.

Se rasca la punta de la nariz con un nudillo en dos roces cortos y bruscos.

\- Siempre me ha parecido estúpido ese cliché de que algo sea tan bueno que no puedes renunciar a ello, pero… – resopla y se encoje de hombros –. Yo no podía renunciar a X. No _quería_. Y sí, a veces mis sentimientos por ella me hacían sentir cruel y… y estúpida, pero estaba dispuesta a aguantar la culpa y la confusión porque merecía la pena.

La imagen de Beca mirando hacia un lado, pensativa y algo llena de culpabilidad, se desvanece hasta ser sustituida por un plano de la morena sentada en un taburete en medio del estudio de grabación.

Tiene una usada guitarra acústica en su regazo, adornada con algunos arañazos en la zona del tambor, donde a veces se escapa la púa y marca la madera. Sus ojos están cerrados, perdida en la música. Mueve la cabeza al ritmo de los acordes que sus dedos inquietos arrancan de forma constante a las cuerdas del instrumento.

Lo escucha todo a través de los enormes auriculares que reposan en su cabeza. Esta vez se mantienen quietos en el sitio gracias al moño alto en el que lleva recogidas sus ondas castañas y que les sirve de tope.

 _Day breaks and when I turn_

 _You're not on my pillow_

La cadencia repetitiva del ritmo se pausa un instante cuando Beca deja que pasen un par de segundos en silencio. Su pie, con el que está marcando el tempo, continúa subiendo y bajando a pesar de que los dedos de la morena se mantienen inmóviles.

Dos golpes de pie más tarde, retoma la melodía justo donde la dejó.

\- La verdad es que no hay mucho que explicar sobre _No Right To Love You_ – dice Beca. Su voz se escucha por encima de la canción, añadida posteriormente al montar el documental –. Es una de las más brutalmente honestas del disco, la letra en sí ya lo dice todo.

 _Cause I have no right to love you_

 _When I chose to walk away_

\- Después de todo el daño que le hice a X, después de empujarla a tomar la decisión más drástica posible por… creer que no tenía otra opción, básicamente – explica, algo temblorosa –. Sentía que no tenía derecho alguno a seguir queriéndola.

El plano de Beca grabando la base instrumental cambia a uno de Beca con un bolígrafo sujeto entre los dientes mientras juega con su guitarra y prueba distintas cosas. Cada vez que asiente para sí misma, anota su descubrimiento en la libreta que tiene abierta frente a ella.

A su lado, en un sillón, Theo tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón y los pies extendidos sobre la mesa. Su boca está ligeramente entreabierta y su pecho se expande y contrae con cada suave respiración que coge mientras dormita.

 _Night falls, I'm wide awake_

 _Wishing I could call you_

 _I'm too used to hearing all about your day_

La imagen vuelve a cambiar. Esta vez, muestra a Beca de pie en medio de la pecera frente a un micrófono.

Está situada de perfil, pero ligeramente girada de forma que a veces, con los movimientos que hace al cantar, da un poco la espalda a la cámara. Casi parece premeditado, y teniendo en cuenta la emoción que desgarra su voz, se entiende que quiera privacidad en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

 _The cold creeps up next to me_

 _Now we don't share these covers_

 _But I've no license to complain_

El operador de la cámara lo respeta y no intenta rodearla para conseguir un primer plano de su rostro. Se mantiene donde está, conformándose con captar su perfil.

\- Mis sentimientos me hacían sentir muy culpable y… – la voz de Beca se apaga un momento y, cuando vuelve, suena algo estrangulada –. Sentía que no podía querer a X tanto como lo hacía porque si no… Si no me habría quedado y habría luchado por ella.

 _I have no right to miss you_

 _When I didn't wanna stay_

Beca tiene los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus párpados están llenos de arrugas. Sus labios tiemblan cada vez que mete una temblorosa bocanada de aire entre ellos y es como un terremoto que se extiende por su cuerpo y llega hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Convierte una mano en un puño y la otra la alza para sujetar los auriculares cuando entra en el estribillo. La vena de su cuello se hincha con cada palabra que cae de entre sus labios, que se fruncen y aprietan en una fina línea en las pausas para no delatar el inmenso esfuerzo que está haciendo por no desmoronarse.

 _I have no right to love you_

 _But I do, I still do_

Su voz se quiebra. Su cuerpo se estremece entero.

El eco de su último "i sill do" resuena por el espacio y parece ser aquello que termina por ser demasiado para ella. Agacha la cabeza, sus manos cubren su rostro y deja de intentarlo.

No es capaz de terminar de cantar.

En otro espacio y otro tiempo distintos, a Chloe se le escapa una mezcla entre un sollozo y un jadeo. Alza una mano para cubrirse la boca, pues ha sonado mucho más de lo que creía y no quiere asustar a Troy y que venga en busca de explicaciones.

La tela empapada de su almohada se pega a su mejilla, húmeda y llena de líneas dibujadas sobre la piel por las lágrimas incesantes que caen desde sus ojos. Ruedan sobre su nariz y caen. Sin pausa.

Suprime un sollozo y coge una bocanada de aire que tiembla y suena como si tuviera los pulmones llenos de alguna sustancia viscosa. Sus ojos, emborronados por las lágrimas porque ya se ha dado por vencida de intentar disiparlas a parpadeos, permanecen fijados en la figura encorvada de Beca.

La espalda de la morena se agita por su llanto silencioso e intenta disculparse con Theo, Kevin y los demás que están al otro lado de la pecera. Les hace un gesto con la mano, una súplica de que le den un minuto. Solo necesita un minuto para recomponerse, asegura con convicción.

Sin embargo, no logra frenarse. No logra dejar de llorar.

Se quita los cascos, los cuelga con el mayor cuidado del que es capaz en su estado, y abandona el estudio casi a la carrera.

Chloe siente que nunca va a ser capaz de mitigar el dolor de su corazón, porque lo único que quiere es correr detrás de Beca y atraparla en un apretado abrazo que le haga sentir que no va a romperse en mil pedazos.

Pero lo único que quiere es lo único que no puede tener.

Nostalgia:

Femenino. Del lat. mod. _nostalgia_.

1\. Pena de verse ausente de la patria o amigos.

2\. Tristeza melancólica originada por el recuerdo de una dicha perdida.

Aparece desde el negro un plano de Beca encorvada sobre su libreta. Tiene un bolígrafo Bic entre sus dedos y lo está haciendo girar como si se tratara de las batutas de una batería. Su codo derecho descansa sobre la mesa y se frota el ceño fruncido con las puntas de los dedos.

Es tarde. La fatiga está presente en los rostros de todos los presentes en la sala de grabación: Theo habla suavemente por teléfono, casi sin energía; Kevin está tumbado sobre la mesa de mezclas, descansando un momento; la banda se ha repartido entre los dos sillones y matan el tiempo cada uno como puede.

Beca deja escapar un resoplido frustrado y alza la cabeza de lo que está escribiendo. Se frota los ojos con los talones de las manos y estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, girando su espalda de lado a lado hasta escuchar el satisfactorio crujido de su columna vertebral recolocándose.

\- Estás atascada.

No es una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho. Beca gira en su silla hasta mirar a Emma, que está en el sillón situado tras ella. La bajista tiene los ojos cerrados y está tumbada boca arriba, pero ha debido de escuchar el resoplido de Beca.

\- No, es solo que… – Beca no termina de defenderse, deja que su voz se apague al volverse hacia su libreta abierta sobre la mesa.

\- Que estás atascada – repite Emma. Abre los ojos y se incorpora sobre un codo.

Beca no intenta convencerla de lo contrario, se da cuenta de que es una batalla perdida. Suspira y sacude la cabeza. Sus hombros hundidos y la forma en que empuja la libreta lejos de ella denotan estrés, pero también decepción consigo misma.

\- Beca, es normal – la bajista se gira hasta quedar sentada en el sillón, su ceño fruncido con ligera preocupación –. Mira, llevas trabajando durante dos meses todos los días sin descanso. Sales de aquí, llegas a casa y sigues. Era de esperar que en algún momento chocases con una pared mental.

\- A todos nos ha pasado – apoya Sarah, la pianista, desde su esquina del sillón.

Beca mira a su alrededor para ver que todos los presentes le están dando la razón a Emma. Logan, el batería, se encoge de hombros; y Kevin asiente sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza de la mesa de mezclas.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – inquiere Beca, su voz algo inestable. Se levanta de la silla con tanta fuerza que la lanza rodando un par de metros hasta que tropieza con el borde de la alfombra –. No puedo permitirme bloquearme – constata, negando la cabeza bruscamente.

Se pasea por el pequeño espacio. Sus hombros están tensos y forman una línea recta. Vuelve a ser la Beca de su último año de carrera, agobiada y ahogada en preocupaciones. La Beca de Nueva York descontenta y harta de su trabajo y de tener que soportar a divos sin talento como Pimp Lo.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y lo alborota mucho más de lo que ya lo tiene.

\- Tengo un disco en camino al que le faltan canciones y una fecha de entrega que se acerca con pasos agigantados y…

Emma se levanta del sillón y acorta la distancia en dos largas zancadas. La trenza en la que tiene recogido su pelo morado se bambolea por su espalda como si fuera la cola de un perro emocionado por ver a su dueño.

Atrapa a Beca con dos manos en sus hombros y la fuerza a dejar de dar vueltas en esa espiral de pánico y estrés en la que ha caído.

\- Necesitas descansar – interrumpe con firmeza. Analiza a Beca con ojo crítico y ladea la cabeza, su expresión nublada con sospecha –. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Beca se queda muda un instante. Solo parpadea, cogida totalmente desprevenida por esa pregunta. Su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces hasta que se tuerce en una mueca.

\- No suelo dormir bien – musita.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – inquiere Sarah desde su esquina del sillón. Ha abandonado su móvil en favor de prestar atención a la conversación que está teniendo lugar, como si fuera mil veces más interesante que lo que estaba mirando en su iPhone.

No es la única. Logan ya no juega a lanzar una pelota antiestrés al aire y cogerla con las manos, Theo ha colgado la llamada que estaba atendiendo y Kevin hasta ha levantado la cabeza de la mesa de mezclas. Ahora tiene una enorme y deforme mancha roja que le adorna la frente.

\- Mmmm… – un flash cruza por el rostro de Beca. Parece estar planteándose mentir, pero al final debe de decidir que no merece la pena porque encoge sus hombros bajo las manos de Emma y desvía la mirada al suelo –. ¿Un par de horas o así?

\- Jesús, Beca – murmura Theo.

\- ¿Es un problema de siempre o solo desde lo de…? – lo siguiente que dice Emma queda ahogado por un pitido de censura.

Debe ser algo importante porque los ojos de Beca se ensanchan y desvían hasta mirar directamente a la cámara.

\- No te preocupes, lo taparemos – le tranquiliza una voz masculina que surge de algún punto indefinido y no pertenece a ninguno de los que aparecen en el plano, por lo que debe de ser el operador de la cámara.

Beca asiente y su atención vuelve a Emma con algo de reticencia, como si fueran imanes de cargas contrarias que se repelen.

\- Es reciente – responde finalmente en voz queda.

Emma hace chascar su lengua igual que si acabase de ver sus sospechas confirmadas. Todas ellas.

\- Qué jodido – opina Logan.

\- ¿Quieres algún tipo de medicación que te ayude…?

Theo no ha terminado su pregunta y Beca ya está negando con la cabeza. Empuja las manos de Emma fuera de sus hombros y se gira hasta que puede mirar a la cara a todos los presentes en el estudio.

\- Chicos, estoy bien, ¿vale? – asegura, aunque su amago de sonrisa es poco convincente –. Solo necesito terminar la maldita letra de esta canción – señala bruscamente hacia la libreta.

Sarah se levanta del sillón y se acerca hasta la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Beca. Se inclina sobre la superficie de madera para enganchar una esquina de la libreta con sus dedos y arrastrarla hasta que descansa entre sus manos.

Sus ojos recorren rápidamente lo que está escrito mientras asiente para sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? – inquiere de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – la morena suena tan sorprendida que parece que Sarah le acabe de proponer saltar desde un avión, pero sin paracaídas.

\- Beca, no puedes pretender hacerlo todo tú – ríe la pianista –. Escribes las letras, compones la melodía y básicamente produces tú. A este ritmo, para cuando llegues a la décima canción, ya vas a estar quemada.

\- Pero…

Theo le lanza una mirada que acalla cualquier queja que Beca estuviera a punto de decir. Sus hombros se hunden cuando deja escapar un suspiro derrotado y asiente con bastante reticencia.

El plano se corta para saltar a uno de Beca durante la entrevista y, al mismo tiempo, empiezan a sonar los primeros acordes de piano de la siguiente canción.

 _Well I see breakfast on the table_

 _And I can smell you in the halls_

\- _Choke_ fue el resultado de un esfuerzo colectivo – relata esbozando una ligera sonrisa –. Tenía un borrador sobre lo que quería que tratase la siguiente canción, pero no daba con la forma. Era como si las palabras… – sacude la cabeza y agita los dedos de una mano en el aire –, se desvanecieran de mi mente.

 _Lord knows I'd cry if I was able_

 _But that won't get me through tomorrow_

\- Estaba atascada y no quería pedir ayuda, pero mi equipo… – bufa una risa y se encoge de hombros –. No me dejaron otra opción. Me forzaron a dejar de acaparar todas las fases del proceso, a aprender a delegar y confiar en ellos.

\- ¿No confiabas en ellos antes?

\- No es eso – se apresura a negar Beca –. Sé que son todos muy capaces, pero… No sé, supongo que creía que nadie mejor que yo sabría convertir en tangible lo que rondaba por mi cabeza, ¿sabes?

 _I keep a picture of you on the wall_

 _And choke on the memories_

\- Sarah, mi pianista, me ayudó a escribir la letra. Estuvimos una semana entera encerradas en mi casa, con sesiones de brainstorming constantes y entonces un día – chasca los dedos –, se le encendió la bombilla. Fue bastante tonto ahora que me paso a pensar en ello – ríe con una sacudida de cabeza.

 _I'll keep a message of you if you call_

 _And choke on the memories_

\- Vio una foto que tengo en mi casa en la que salgo con X y me preguntó. Yo le contesté que me ayudaba a recordar los buenos momentos. Sarah se giró hacia mí y me dijo: deberías escribir sobre eso. Y eso hicimos – sentencia con un encogimiento de hombros, alzando las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba.

La voz de Beca cantando el último verso se desvanece poco a poco y, a continuación, comienza la siguiente canción. Tiene un rollo menos instrumental y más sintético, más del estilo de Beca.

 _How you been, can we talk?_

 _Yeah I know that it's been awhile_

\- _Drinkin' About You_ es el segundo single, lo estrené en febrero para promocionar el disco – sonríe para sí misma –. Fue bastante divertida porque básicamente me dediqué a jugar. Con el tono de las voces, con los agudos y los graves, con el sintetizador…

Pasan a un plano de Beca sentada frente a una mesa de mezclas. Su mano derecha agarra el ratón y lo desliza sobre la alfombrilla mientras toda su atención está fijada en los niveles de distintos colores que se despliegan en la amplia pantalla del Mac.

No se encuentra en el estudio habitual. En su lugar, está en una habitación con paredes blancas y decoración minimalista en tonos grises. Hay un cactus en el borde de su mesa de trabajo, en una maceta amarilla, al lado de un bote lleno de bolígrafos y rotuladores de colores.

En la pared contra la que está la mesa hay colgados una serie de marcos de distintos tamaños y a distintas alturas en una composición totalmente inspirada en Pinterest. No contienen fotos de personas, sino paisajes, frases inspiracionales con ese toque de humor ácido característico de Beca, y el póster que dice "I can and I will" en forma de guitarra.

Es la casa de Beca.

La morena en cuestión gira su silla un poco para mirar hacia la cámara, pero de manera que pueda seguir trabajando en su ordenador. Señala vagamente los distintos niveles de colores.

\- Todo lo que se escucha en esta canción soy yo, un teclado y un sintetizador – estira un dedo con cada elemento que menciona –. No tiene más.

 _So many words that I wish I'd said_

 _Is it too late for them now?_

Construye la base rítmica presionando los botones, iluminados en azul, del sintetizador con un ritmo que luego desde el ordenador mande que se repite en el patrón que a ella le interesa. Mueve la cabeza al tempo de los golpes electrónicos que salen de los altavoces, satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Sigue explorando el tema de la nostalgia – narra la voz de Beca por encima de las imágenes de la morena tocando el teclado para componer la melodía –. Tenía la sensación de que me faltaba la mitad de mí, no me había dado cuenta realmente de cuántas partes de mi vida estaban llenas por X.

 _I been drinkin' about you_

 _I still can't let you go_

\- En ese momento, mirara donde mirara, solo veía espacios vacíos. Y no quería tener que ser consciente de lo que había perdido. Todos hemos recurrido al alcohol alguna vez para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas, esto no era diferente.

 _Can we talk like we used to?_

 _Are you sleeping alone?_

Vuelven a la entrevista, captando el momento en que Beca agacha la mirada y se rasca la nuca en un gesto algo vergonzoso y arrepentido. Mete en labio superior hacia dentro, contra sus dientes inferiores que lo arañan como si estuvieran intentando evitar que se escapara de ellos.

\- El problema es que… – suspira y mira directamente a la cámara –. Ese estado de olvido no dura para siempre.

Su rostro se funde a negro.

Se escucha antes que se ve el sonido de dos personas caminando por un pasillo enmoquetado. La imagen aparece de golpe y muestra a Theo por delante de la cámara, andando de espaldas para dirigirse directamente a la futura audiencia.

\- Vamos de camino a reunirnos con Beca en el estudio – anuncia, a pesar de que la localización y los premios que adornan las paredes delatan que se encuentran en la discográfica.

Sus manos están estiradas en el aire como si fuera el presentador de un programa a punto de desvelar una enorme sorpresa y estuviera tratando de crear expectación. Lleva la barba un poco más crecida de lo normal y hay sombras bajo sus ojos que delatan las largas horas de trabajo que están poniendo en el disco.

\- Estamos en la semana número dieciséis de la producción. De momento Beca ya tiene completamente finalizadas siete canciones – dibuja el número con sus dedos –, ocho si contamos con la que empezaremos hoy. Eso equivale a… – entrecierra los ojos y mueve una mano en el aire para indicar que es una aproximación –, la mitad del disco.

Un interno cargado de cafés que sale de lo que debe ser la sala de descanso esquiva a Theo de puro milagro. El productor ni siquiera le ve venir por ir de espaldas, pero escucha su exclamación de alerta. Le da una palmada en el hombro al chico cuando pasa a su lado, como felicitándole por haber evitado un accidente, que vuelve a hacer peligrar los cafés.

Theo no se da cuenta porque vuelve a estar centrado en describir la situación en la que se encuentran.

\- Beca todavía no tiene claro qué nombre quiere ponerle al disco, pero es pronto y tenemos tiemp…

Se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando llegan al final del pasillo y escuchan que alguien está tocando el piano. Theo frunce el ceño y mira su reloj, probablemente preguntándose a sí mismo si quizá se ha equivocado de hora y el estudio está ocupado por otro artista.

Alza una mano para indicarle al cámara que espere y se acerca a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes incluso de que asome la cabeza, ya se sabe quién está dentro pues la voz de Beca cantando se alza por encima de la melodía del piano.

 _Lately I'm getting lost on you_

Theo le indica al cámara que se acerque y se lleva un dedo a los labios: no hagas ruido. Luego, señala hacia el interior del estudio: graba esto.

 _I tore your world apart like it was nothing new_

 _Never bled so much when I didn't have to_

El cámara sigue las órdenes y con cuidado, se asoma de forma que mitad del plano es el umbral de la puerta, pero en la otra mitad muestra el interior del estudio. A través del cristal de la pecera pueden ver a Beca tocando el piano de cola, de espaldas a ellos.

Al ver que no hay opción alguna de que Beca les vea, el cámara se adentra más en el estudio para captar mejor el momento.

 _I don't want to leave you lonely_

 _But I've run out of love this time_

El pie de Beca se alza y desciende sobre el pedal del piano por cada nota que quiere que suene suspendida en el tiempo. Sus dedos se mueven sobre negro y blanco con tanta certeza que casi parece que ella misma ha escrito la canción.

 _You know that I adore you_

 _Though I couldn't give enough_

No le ven el rostro, pero su cuerpo la delata.

Se inclina hacia delante por la fuerza con la que canta, sus hombros relajados indican que está completamente perdida en la música y que lo más probable es que esté tocando con los ojos cerrados.

Su voz está empapada en emoción. Suena desgarrada, corroída por el dolor y el arrepentimiento, y retumba en las paredes y por el interior de cualquier persona presente para ser testigo de este momento.

Claro que Beca no tiene ni idea que está siendo grabada, no tiene ni idea de que hay dos personas escuchando.

 _I had a hold on your soul_

 _But I lost my grip, let you go_

 _I should've carried us both_

Han debido de llegar a mitad de la canción, porque Beca termina de tocar el puente musical y se lanza de cabeza al último estribillo. Comienza tranquila, pero va aumentando de potencia a medida que avanza por cada línea.

Si es posible, lo canta con todavía más sentimiento que todo lo anterior. Como si cada verso fuera un granito de arena que se fueran apilando, unos sobre otros, hasta crear una montaña. Y su montaña es este último estribillo.

El piano se ralentiza para indicar que está llegando al final y Beca acompasa su voz al nuevo ritmo.

 _Cause I can't take the weight of your love_

Agacha la cabeza cuando termina. Sus dedos, ahora carentes de la energía que los había movido antes, se deslizan suavemente por las teclas en las que estaban posados hasta caer en su regazo. La última nota de piano sigue resonando por las paredes hasta que Beca levanta el pie del pedal y, poco a poco, se hace el silencio.

Sobre la pantalla negra, se teclea la definición de la cuarta etapa.

Celos:

Masculino. Del lat. _zelus_.

1\. Interés extremado y activo que alguien siente por una causa o por una persona.

2\. Envidia del bien ajeno, o recelo de que el propio llegue a ser alcanzado por otra persona.

3\. Sospecha, inquietud y recelo de que la persona amada haya mudado o mude su cariño, poniéndolo en otra.

La botella que Beca tenía entre las piernas ahora ha vuelto a sus manos y está terminando de enroscar la tapa después de haber bebido. Traga el agua y se seca con el dorso de la mano los labios, innecesariamente.

\- _Jealous_ es el octavo tema del disco – explica cuando está lista –. Es muy simple, solo tiene voz y piano. Pero es fácilmente una de las más sinceras, junto con _No Right To Love You._

En ese momento, cambian a un plano de Beca una vez más sentada frente al enorme piano de cola. Tiene unas hojas de partitura en el pequeño soporte que viene en el piano, pero no las está leyendo. Sus ojos están fijos en sus dedos, que se mueven sobre las teclas con destreza.

Cuando la melodía pide que entre voz, aparece Beca frente al micro sujetándose los cascos. Esta vez no lleva moño para evitar que se resbalen por su pelo, que cae en sedosas ondas más allá de sus hombros. Las puntas ya se le están empezando a decolorar hasta el rubio.

 _I'm jealous of the rain that falls upon your skin_

 _It's closer than my hands have been_

Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Su rostro liso a veces se contrae con flashes de sentimientos que despierta en ella la letra de la canción que ha escrito.

\- Como el nombre dice directamente, surge de mis celos. Veía en redes sociales y por ahí que X había retomado su vida y había sido capaz de seguir adelante; mientras que yo… – hay una pausa –. Yo no había avanzado ni una sola casilla desde donde estaba al principio.

 _I wished you the best of_

 _All this world could give_

\- Nunca le deseé nada a malo a X, más bien todo lo contrario. La quería demasiado como para verla sufrir, ya me bastaba con saber que por mi culpa lo había sufrido durante _años_. Pero…

En la entrevista, Beca tuerce los labios y sacude la cabeza, decepcionada consigo misma.

 _And I told you when you left me_

 _There's nothing to forgive_

\- Me costaba comprender cómo alguien que había estado enamorada de mí durante seis años, tenía tanta facilidad a la hora de pasar página y olvidarse de mí. Porque yo – señala su pecho –, era consciente de mis sentimientos desde hacía menos tiempo y estaba atascada en la devastación de perderla.

 _But I always thought you'd come back_

 _Tell me all you found was heartbreak and misery_

\- Era bastante contradictorio – recuerda, sus ojos guiñados. Sus manos se curvan como si estuvieran sujetando una pelota de fútbol invisible y las hace girar en sentidos opuestos –. Por un lado, quería que fuera feliz, porque si alguien se lo merece es ella, pero por el otro lado… – chasca la lengua y se encoge de hombros –. Me molestaba que estuviera tan bien.

 _I'm jealous of the nights that I don't spend with you_

 _I'm wondering who you lay next to_

\- Quería ser sincera sobre esto. Quería plasmar la complejidad del ser humano, cómo a veces sentimos cosas que son totalmente contradictorias y deberían anularse entre ellas, pero por algún motivo… Son capaces de convivir en nuestro interior. Y pueden llegar a volverte loca.

Enseñan de nuevo a Beca cantando frente al micrófono. Se inclina hacia atrás un poco cuando carga su voz de emoción, para no sobrecargar el micrófono y arruinar la toma de sonido.

Sus manos se mueven en el aire, sus dedos se crispan como si trataran de agarrar algo que no deja de escaparse. Pero se convierten en puños contra su pecho a medida que el ritmo de la canción desciende al llegar al final.

 _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_

 _You're happy without me_

Los ecos de su voz se desvanecen en el aire y Beca exhala una temblorosa respiración. Asiente para sí misma, como si se estuviera dando aprobación por lo que ha conseguido, y se gira hacia el cristal que la separa del otro lado del estudio.

La siguiente imagen que aparece es Beca en un cuarto que no es el estudio de la discográfica, pero tampoco parece su casa por la ausencia de decoración personal. Es un espacio estéril, vacío a excepción de un par de sillas y una mesa con dos botellas de agua y un termo.

No está sola, hay una mujer con ella que está marcándole las respiraciones que tiene que tomar con una mano que sube y baja frente a su pecho. Beca asiente y se adapta, siguiendo los movimientos con sus propias manos.

\- _Stone Cold_ es una de mis canciones favoritas – cuenta su voz –. No por la letra ni porque fuera especialmente difícil de producir, sino por el reto vocal que supuso para mí.

La mujer comienza a repasar las escalas, y Beca repite tras ella sin saltarse ni una sola nota. Al terminar, se toma un descanso para darle un sorbo al termo, y teniendo en cuenta que está preparando la voz, lo más probable es que esté lleno de té en lugar de su habitual café negro.

\- Estuve toda una semana con clases intensivas con una coach vocal y me tocó abandonar algunos vicios como el café, Taco Bell y una lista interminable de cosas que son malas para la voz.

La coach convierte su mano en una garra que posa sobre el abdomen de Beca mientras le da instrucciones de algo. Beca posa su mano plana en la zona, con el pulgar situado justo donde terminan las costillas de forma que su palma esté sobre su diafragma.

Si necesita potencia vocal, es muy importante que la voz le surja desde el diafragma. Con la mano fija en esa posición, la mujer la guía de nuevo por la escala.

\- ¿Por qué hacer una canción que no estabas segura de si ibas a ser capaz de cantar bien? – inquiere la voz femenina con curiosidad.

Aparece Beca riendo y se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – responde simplemente –. ¿Qué clase de artista sería si no me empujara a realizar retos nuevos?

\- ¿Estás preparada? – pregunta Theo a través de los altavoces de la sala de grabación.

Beca se ajusta los auriculares sobre los oídos de forma que no le molesten con los piercings, un problema que le ocurría con todos los cascos menos los suyos. Ya sabe de qué marca comprarlos y cómo amoldarlos en la forma que más cómoda es para ella. Por eso les tiene tanto aprecio.

Una vez está bien posicionada, alza su pulgar hacia el cristal que la separa del estudio para dar su OK. La música comienza a filtrarse por sus cascos y cierra los ojos para sentir cada golpe, cada nota, y no perderse el punto de entrada.

Coge una profunda bocanada de aire, situando su mano sobre su diafragma tal y como le enseñó la coach para asegurarse de estar respirando de la forma adecuada.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

\- La letra de _Stone Cold_ en realidad la escribí en una noche – admite Beca con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. Se puede decir que no es la que más trabajo me llevó en ese aspecto.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

La imagen de la entrevista se interrumpe como si hubiera habido algún tipo de problema de conexión. Durante un par de segundos la pantalla se vuelve gris. Es tan breve que apenas se aprecia, porque rápidamente aparece Beca de nuevo, pero en un momento distinto.

Sus manos enmarcan la cámara, que tiembla mientras intenta colocarla. Debe estar grabando con el móvil. Roza el micrófono un par de veces y se escucha el crepitar, además de suaves golpes contra una superficie lisa cada vez que su iPhone resbala.

 _God knows I try to feel happy for you_

 _Know that I am, even if I can't understand_

Al final coge algo que usa como freno y retira sus manos. Una se desliza sobre lo que parece una mesa, la otra se enreda en sus despeinados rizos castaños para alborotarlos todavía más. Va vestida con una camiseta ancha de un viejo festival a la que le ha recortado las mangas para convertirla en una de tirantes anchos.

Sus ojos azul medianoche lucen adormilados y llenos de una tristeza indescriptible. Tras ella, sobre su hombro derecho, se ve la esquina de una ventana. Es de noche, y por lo oscuro del cielo, deben de estar ya en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

 _Me and my heart, we'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Hace una especie de torpe saludo hacia la cámara que le gana un resoplido para sí misma.

\- No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto – comenta, algo incrédula.

Se pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza. Se frota la cara con ambas manos, bufando una risa burlona que suena amortiguada por la barrera humana. Se descubre la cara y mira a la cámara con expresión incierta.

\- Supongo que debería explicar a qué viene todo esto, ¿no? – señala a su alrededor con un gesto vago de la mano, sus labios torcidos en la mueca de una sonrisa –. Me acabo de enterar de que X tiene pareja.

Atrapa su labio superior entre los dientes y aparta la mirada. Cuando la luz amarilla de la lámpara que tiene a su izquierda los ilumina de lado, se ve la fina capa acuosa que se está acumulando sobre su párpado inferior.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

\- Es reciente – continúa –, y me lo han dicho por accidente, pero…

Su voz se quiebra y agacha la cabeza, reposando la frente sobre su mano. Se queda así lo que parece una eternidad, luchando consigo misma para recuperar el control. Cuando vuelve a mostrar su rostro ante la cámara, sus ojos están algo enrojecidos y hay una línea delatora en su mejilla.

Se sorbe la nariz y se la frota con un nudillo. Musita algo que no se entiende bien, pero parece una maldición hacia sí misma.

\- Me alegro mucho por ella, aunque no lo parezca – aclara. Suena sincera, aunque inestable –. Espero que sea capaz de hacerla feliz, dios sabe que… – se atraganta y tiene que forzar su voz a salir –, se lo merece.

Vuelve a agachar la cabeza y carraspea. Una de sus manos sale volando hacia su mejilla y se seca la lágrima traicionera rápidamente, tratando de disimular el gesto.

 _Don't wanna be_ _stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mean this, but here's my goodbye_

Cortan a un plano de Beca cantando frente al micrófono. Su "oh" va cargado de tanta potencia que la vena de su cuello parece que va a explotar, y su cuerpo se echa instintivamente hacia atrás para alejarse del micrófono.

Sus manos se mueven en el aire. Extendidas. Contraídas alrededor de nada. Contra su pecho. Están guiadas por la emoción y no por una decisión consciente.

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

De forma más melancólica, Beca casi murmura la última línea de la canción y se queda callada.

* * *

Chloe se olvida de respirar.

* * *

Emma musita un "wow" silencioso desde fuera de la pecera, parada frente al cristal sin ser capaz de reaccionar más allá de esa única palabra. Theo da saltos en el sitio, agitando los brazos en señal victoriosa. Probablemente ahora más que nunca esté celebrando haber perseguido a Beca hasta conseguir que firmase con DJ Khaled.

Logan resopla y se pasa una mano por las mejillas. Parece que se está apartando algún mechón de pelo que le haya caído en la cara, pero al ver cómo parpadea incesantemente se descubre que le ha emocionado la canción.

Beca se gira con una sonrisa hacia el cristal.

\- ¿Repetimos? – pregunta en broma.

Sobre la imagen de Beca escribiendo en su libreta, comienza a sonar la siguiente canción. Se trata de la voz de la morena, modificada hasta alcanzar distintos tonos que están agrupadas en capas unas sobre otras.

 _Falling asleep at somebody elses_

 _She's your replacement for now_

\- _Sleeping With Strangers_ tiene un rollo muy parecido al de _Drinkin' About You_. Es el mismo concepto de jugar con mi propia voz y ver lo que solo un teclado y un sintetizador te permiten hacer.

Los dedos de Beca presionan las teclas azules del sintetizador al ritmo de las bases electrónicas que marcan el tempo de la canción. Todo su cuerpo se mueve con la música, siguiendo su cauce natural en lugar de tratar de imponerlo ella.

Vuelve a estar en su casa en lugar del estudio de la discográfica. Parece que, cuando se trata de jugar y dejarse a sí misma experimentar, se siente más cómoda empleando sus propios aparatos. Debe de darle más libertad, no tiene la presión de Theo vigilando sobre su hombro o Kevin intentando aconsejarle.

 _This lifestyle I have_

 _It's over rated, I'm startin' to hate it_

\- Esta canción surgió de forma natural. Hubo una temporada, después de enterarme de que X tenía pareja, que simplemente… – cambian al plano de la entrevista en medio de su encogimiento de hombros. Sacude la cabeza y se rasca una ceja –. Perdí un poco el norte – admite finalmente.

Se disculpa un momento para darle un trago a su botella de agua.

\- Estaba confundida, resentida, y mi forma de lidiar con ello fue salir de fiesta – agacha la cabeza mientras enrosca de nuevo la tapa y recorre sus dientes superiores con la lengua –. Me perdía en la música, en el alcohol, y en la cama de desconocidos.

 _She's not my type but she'll do for now_

 _'Cause she's wearing y_ _our same perfume_

\- Cada noche que me escabullía de un apartamento, todavía algo borracha y en medio de la noche… – esboza una mueca de arrepentimiento –. Me decía que no lo iba a volver a hacer, me podían los remordimientos. Luego llegaba a mi casa y me duchaba hasta que me dejaba la piel al rojo vivo.

 _So I close my eyes and picture you smiling_

 _Wishing she'll turn into you_

\- Sin embargo… – agacha la mirada, como si le avergonzara lo que fuera a decir a continuación –. A la noche siguiente volvía a salir y, en cuanto veía a una persona con el mismo tono de pelo o un color parecido de ojos, porque nadie es capaz de igualar ese azul… – suspira y niega –. Me olvidaba de todas mis promesas de nunca más.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te pasaba eso?

\- Bueno, es obvio – responde Beca encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros –. La buscaba allá donde iba porque, de alguna forma retorcida, me hacía sentir cerca de ella.

 _I miss how you feel, I miss being sober_

 _Baby I hate sleeping with strangers, na-na-na_

Se recoge un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja y se tira un poco del lóbulo, como si le picara.

\- Pero esto es como ahogar las penas en alcohol: a largo plazo solo consigue aumentar la sensación de vacío. Te convierte en el fantasma de quien solías ser – sentencia con la certeza que le proporciona la experiencia.

El rostro de Beca es sustituido por su espalda mientras camina por una calle de Los Ángeles. El sol cae sobre su piel, haciendo relucir su palidez con un tono de un suave dorado y descubriendo todas las pequeñas pecas que ahora la cubren.

Lleva una gorra negra puesta del revés, con la visera hacia atrás y un mensaje bordado en hilo blanco: bad mood. Está sacando su iPhone del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts vaqueros negros y camina con propósito a pesar de que no parece estar muy atenta a sus alrededores.

Theo aprieta el paso para ponerse a su altura, con sus gafas de sol protegiendo sus ojos del brillo de ese día de verano.

\- Ahora ya tienes diez canciones hechas – dice a modo introductorio de la conversación. Beca alza la mirada de la pantalla de su iPhone, distraída, y frunce el ceño tras sus Ray-Ban polarizadas –. Ya no tienes excusa para no compartir tus impresiones sobre el disco.

La morena se pausa frente a la puerta acristalada de una cafetería y, a pesar sus gafas de sol ocultan sus ojos, se nota que acaba de ponerlos en blanco de forma bastante exagerada. Sin contestar, rodea con su mano el tirador metálico de la puerta y la abre.

Entra al fresco interior con un suspiro aliviado y se quita las gafas, dejándolas colgar de una patilla del escote de su camiseta de tirantes.

\- Vamos, Beca – insiste Theo, reapareciendo a su lado como si tuviera un imán dentro de él y fuera incapaz de mantenerse muy lejos –. Estás prácticamente obligada por contrato.

\- Permíteme dudarlo – responde la morena, sarcástica, mientras avanza hasta ocupar el último puesto en la fila.

\- Lo digo en serio – asegura el británico –. ¿Cómo si no voy a saber si estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien o no?

\- Podrías empezar por no obligarme a volver al estudio a hacer más canciones cuando tengo material de sobra – le pincha Beca con una sonrisa envenenada, pero que carece de mordisco.

Theo bufa una risa y se pasa una mano por su frente sudorosa. Él también se ha quitado las gafas de sol para no parecer estúpido y las lleva enganchadas en el bolsillo con estampado de flamencos de su camiseta azul marino.

No pica en el cebo que Beca le ha lanzado, a estas alturas debe conocer a la morena lo suficiente como para saber que es un comentario que solo busca la burla. Se limita a mantener el contacto visual con ella tanto rato que Beca comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

Al final desvía su mirada, a pesar de que nunca le gusta hacerlo en situaciones así porque parece casi una rendición.

\- Mira – suspira finalmente, avanzando hasta que solo queda una persona entre ella y el mostrador –. ¿Crees que si no estuviera satisfecha con cómo están saliendo las cosas no te habría dicho algo ya?

Theo ladea la cabeza, concediéndole la razón.

\- ¡Siguiente! – llama la barista distraídamente, guardando todavía el cambio del anterior cliente.

Beca acorta los dos pasos que la separan de la barra y apoya su cartera sobre el falso mármol. Tamborilea sus uñas pintadas de negro sobre el material mientras sus ojos recorren con rapidez la lista de bebidas.

\- Ponme un frappuccino de caramelo con la mayor cantidad de hielo posible – pide Beca.

\- En seguida.

La chica teclea la bebida correcta en su pantalla táctil y alza la mirada por primera vez mientras le pregunta cuál es su nombre. Solo que, ella misma parece darse la respuesta porque se queda congelada y su boca se abre ligeramente.

\- ¿Beca Mitchell? – pregunta llena de incredulidad. Por suerte, su tono de voz se mantiene normal y no es un grito que alerta a toda la cafetería de su presencia.

Beca parece sorprendida de que alguien la reconozca.

\- Erm, sí – trastabilla a la hora de responder.

\- Me encanta tu música – le alaba la barista, superando el shock para lanzarse de cabeza a la excitación incontrolada. Sus manos se agitan en el aire y se cubre la boca con una de ellas –. No me puedo creer que estés aquí.

Beca le regala una sonrisa algo incómoda y la chica parece darse cuenta de que no sabe muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

\- ¿Me firmas el recibo? – pide, ofreciéndole uno de los permanentes que usan para marcar los vasos con los nombres de sus respetivos dueños. En la otra mano lleva la larga tira de papel que es la copia del recibo.

\- Claro.

Beca acepta el permanente con su mano izquierda y dibuja el garabato que tiene por firma en la parte trasera del recibo. La barista, Jennifer, se lo agradece con una enorme sonrisa y un comentario excitado sobre cómo sus amigos se van a morir de envidia cuando se lo cuente.

Les indica que pueden pasar al siguiente mostrador a recoger su bebida cuando esté lista y se despide, todavía emocionada. Beca responde al saludo agitando su mano algo torpemente y se apresura a alejarse.

A pesar de arriesgarse a que la gente piense que es una snob, coge sus Ray-Ban del escote de su camiseta y se esconde tras sus cristales polarizados.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir nada – advierte en un siseo cuando ve la sonrisa comemierda de Theo.

La imagen se disuelve hasta convertirse en negro. Es la transición que siempre marca el final de una etapa y el comienzo de la siguiente.

Y con cada una, Beca sigue aprendiendo. Sigue creciendo. Sigue curando.

Aceptación:

Femenino. Del lat. tardío _acceptatio._

1\. Aprobar, dar por bueno, acceder a algo.

2\. Asumir resignadamente un sacrificio, molestia o privación.

Una guitarra eléctrica rompe el silencio. Poco después, se une a ella el piano y juntas componen una melodía lenta. Aparece un plano de Beca en la pecera, situada frente al micrófono con los ojos cerrados.

Tiene la cabeza agachada mientras escucha atentamente, la mueve con cada nota de piano para marcarse a sí misma el ritmo. Se estira cuando es su turno de entrar y se sujeta el auricular que cubre su oreja derecha.

 _My head is filled with ruins_

 _Most of them, I built with you_

Cambian a un plano de la banda al completo grabando la base instrumental. Beca sujeta la guitarra eléctrica en su regazo, con ayuda de sus pies alzados en las barras horizontales del taburete en el que está sentada.

A su lado está Sarah, inclinada sobre el piano, atenta a la vez a su partitura y lo que está haciendo Beca. Ni Logan ni Emma están presentes, ya que ninguno de sus instrumentos son necesarios en esta canción.

\- _Palace_ simboliza el momento en que finalmente logré hacer las paces con lo ocurrido – explica la voz de Beca por encima de las imágenes de ella en el estudio–. Puede que sea una de mis canciones favoritas del disco.

 _On my way to somethin' more_

 _You're that one I can't ignore_

De nuevo en el interior de la pecera, el cámara se ha movido por el espacio y descubre que Emma también está presente en la habitación, con su propio micrófono y par de auriculares sobre las orejas. Mira intensamente a Beca para no perderse su turno de entrada, porque es la voz femenina que hace los coros.

\- Ya había pasado un año y yo seguía siendo una cáscara de quien solía ser. Sentía que era hora de que pusiera mi vida en marcha. A nivel personal, me refiero – aclara.

Beca alza la voz en un agudo impecable y lo señaliza de forma inconsciente con su índice estirado escalando por el aire. Gira la cara para no proyectar toda su voz de frente en el micrófono y arruinar el sonido.

 _I'm gonna miss you_

 _I still care_

\- Me imaginé mi propio corazón como una casa llena de habitaciones, y en cada una de ellas había fantasmas.

Aparece Beca en la entrevista mientras hace un gesto en las manos como si estuviera dividiendo algo en múltiples compartimientos.

\- Fantasmas de personas, fantasmas de sentimientos. La confusión, la rabia, el dolor, la culpa asfixiante, la envidia, el resentimiento… – acumula una pelota de aire, apelotonando todas las emociones que acaba de mencionar –. Me forcé a plantarles cara y me obligué a perdonarme a mí misma.

Esboza una sonrisa un poco avergonzada al ver algo en el rostro de la mujer que le está haciendo las preguntas.

\- Suena estúpido, pero me ayudó bastante – se excusa con un encogimiento de hombros –. Consiguió sacarme de ese limbo en el que llevaba un año, ahogándome pero sin llegar a ahogarme del todo.

 _And I know we'll both move on_

 _You'll forgive what I did wrong_

Sus ojos están desenfocados, perdidos en un recuerdo que solo ella posee y solo ella puede ver. Una de sus manos juega con los anillos que adornan los dedos de la otra, haciéndolos girar en un círculo infinito.

\- Me di cuenta de que muchas veces había deseado poder volver atrás para evitarnos todo el dolor que vino después – se sincera –. Si hubiera vuelto atrás, jamás me habría enamorado de X. Habría impedido que _X_ se enamorara de _mí_.

 _They will love the better you_

 _But I still own the ghost of you_

Ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño, recordando algo.

\- Me planteaba un dilema porque quería librarme de la culpa que me estaba aplastando – se lleva ambas manos al pecho, una sobre otra, y presiona suavemente contra su esternón –. Pero a la vez… Y quizá sea egoísta por mi parte – admite encogiéndose de hombros tras interrumpirse a sí misma –. A la vez no quería cambiar nada de lo ocurrido.

 _Sometimes I wish we never built this palace_

 _But real love is never a waste of time_

Las últimas notas de piano se apagan solo para volver a alzarse tras un breve silencio. Sin embargo, es una melodía totalmente distinta. Más alegre, más esperanzadora.

Está intercalada con aplausos que marcan el ritmo, como si fuera una canción de góspel cantada en el servicio religioso del domingo a las 12 de la mañana. Uno casi puede imaginarse el coro vestido con túnicas rojas moviéndose al compás de lado a lado.

 _Leaving to find my soul told her I had to go_

 _And I know it ain't pretty when our hearts get broke_

\- De _These Days_ en adelante, son todas las que tuve que hacer una vez terminamos la primera maqueta y vimos que el resultado era demasiado deprimente – explica Beca con una risa.

\- ¿Cómo no os distéis cuenta mientras grababais la primera vez?

\- Es imposible, el proceso está muy salteado en el tiempo – resopla la morena sacudiendo la cabeza –. Tú piensa que, yendo rápido, tardas media semana en producir al completo una canción – agita una mano en el aire para indicar que es una cifra aproximada –. Y yo no tenía todas escritas, de modo que teníamos semanas sin nada mientras componía.

\- ¿Cuánto tardasteis en producir el disco entero?

 _I hope someday we'll sit down together_

 _And laugh with each other about these days_

Beca desvía la mirada hacia una esquina y entorna los ojos, calculando mentalmente.

\- Comenzamos en octubre y la primera maqueta la teníamos sobre septiembre. Luego tuvimos que volver a grabar y para año nuevo estaba terminado, pero en abril añadí una canción así deprisa y corriendo.

\- Así que unos 15, 16 meses, según cómo cuentes, ¿no?

\- Efectivamente – asiente Beca –. Y lo gracioso de _These Days_ es que al principio no estaba pensada para ser una colaboración, pero tanto Khaled como Theo creían que sería beneficioso incluir a algún artista que tuviera prestigio. Y ahí es cuando entró Macklemore.

 _Six years of ups and downs_

 _Nothing to show for it now_

Saltan al estudio de grabación. Parece que están teniendo una reunión, todos están desperdigados por la habitación mientras escuchan las notas finales de la canción.

Beca está pensativa, su ceño fruncido. Theo juega con la pelota antiestrés, lanzándola al aire y volviéndola a coger. Cuando termina de reproducirse la canción, atrapa la pelota entre sus dedos con un gesto brusco y chasquea la lengua.

\- Le falta algo – observa.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Beca, sin parecer muy convencida.

Theo solo asiente y se pasea un minuto por la sala. Entonces, chasquea los dedos y señala a Beca con el índice de la mano en que tiene la pelota antiestrés estrujada.

\- Mañana a la misma hora aquí – le ordena mientras se dirige hacia la puerta con energías renovadas –. Vamos a probar algo.

\- ¿El qué? – inquiere la morena.

Pero Theo no contesta. Sale con paso apresurado del estudio de grabación y desaparece por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Beca llamándole en busca de una explicación.

 _Cigarettes in the ashtray_

 _Reminiscing on those past days_

El siguiente plano es de Macklemore entrando en el estudio con Theo al lado. En cuanto Beca lo ve a través del cristal, se le caen las batutas de Logan con las que estaba jugando, tratando de aprender a hacerlas rodar entre sus dedos.

Ojos como platos y boca semiabierta, todos los presentes se quedan mirando al rapero como si fuera el mismísimo Dios que se les ha aparecido. Seguro que más de uno se imagina un halo de rayos de luz celestial iluminándole a contraluz.

\- Él es lo que te falta – anuncia Theo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Beca ni reacciona.

 _And every once in a while I start texting_

 _Write a paragraph_

 _But then I delete the message_

Vuelven a grabar la canción, pero esta vez tanto Beca como Macklemore están dentro de la pecera. La morena es incapaz de dejar de lanzar miradas incrédulas al rapero que tiene al lado, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un instante a otro si no comprobaba que es real periódicamente.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzan la canción y Macklemore luce sus habilidades frente al micrófono, Beca se va soltando. Sonríe tan fuerte que parece imposible que sea capaz de cantar bien y se permite bailar al ritmo de la música.

\- Eso ha sido la leche – felicita Macklemore nada más les avisan que han cortado la grabación.

Extiende su puño cerrado hacia Beca, que lo mira durante un instante antes de darse cuenta lo que significa y lo choca suavemente con el suyo.

Pantalla a negro, empieza la última etapa del documental.

(Segunda) Oportunidad:

Femenino. Del lat. _opportunĭtas_.

1\. Confluencia de un espacio y tiempo apropiado para obtener un provecho o cumplir un objetivo.

2\. Momento o circunstancia oportunos o convenientes para algo.

 _Your hair's grown a little longer_

 _Your arms look a little stronger_

Beca vuelve a estar en el estudio de su casa.

Se ha sentado en el borde de su ancha silla de trabajo y tiene su apreciada guitarra eléctrica reposando sobre sus piernas. Sus dedos se mueven por las cuerdas, arrancándole notas que escucha directamente en sus cascos.

\- _All These Years_ es la canción que añadí a última hora – cuenta Beca –. Theo casi me mata. De hecho – recuerda alzando un dedo. Sus ojos relucen con diversión contenida –, no quería dejarme meterla en el disco hasta que le dije que ya estaba completamente producida y no necesitaba nada.

 _Your eyes just as I remember_

 _Your smile's just a little softer_

\- ¿Y a qué vino esa demora?

\- Esta canción no existía, simple y llanamente – responde la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, su expresión se vuelve seria para lo que va a contar a continuación –. Hasta que, a principios de abril, mis amigas me engañaron y terminé en un Skype a solas con X.

Agacha la mirada y se estalla los dedos, cosa que solo hace cuando está nerviosa o no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Apoya un codo en el reposabrazos del sillón y se cubre la boca, frotándose los labios.

\- Era la primera vez que nos veíamos "cara a cara" – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos –, desde lo que pasó. Y… – suspira y agita la cabeza en una negación apesadumbrada –. No fue nada bien.

 _'Cause after all these years_

 _I still feel everything when you are near_

Beca aparece en primer plano mientras camina por su casa. La imagen tiembla con cada paso que da, como si llevase la cámara en la mano. Una vez más, debe de estarse grabando a sí misma con su móvil.

Luce simple y llanamente agotada. Su pelo vuelve a estar hecho una marañada de alborotados rizos castaños y hay sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, que están algo enrojecidos en las comisuras. La punta de su nariz también está enrojecida.

Ha estado llorando.

\- Acabo de escribir una canción – cuenta a la cámara. Su voz suena apagada y un poco ronca –. Creo que he batido mi propio récord, solo he tardado 45 minutos.

 _But does she kiss you like I kissed you?_

 _Ooh, I wish I loved you like I miss you_

Camina por un pasillo del que solo se ven las paredes blancas que lo flanquean y desemboca en su estudio. Se deja caer en su silla, que gira por el impulso hasta que, por la esquina izquierda del plano, se cuela un poco de la mesa de mezclas.

\- No puedo dormir así que… – se encoge de hombros y deja el móvil horizontal sobre la mesa frente a ella. Se levanta de la silla y desaparece un momento. Al volver, lleva su guitarra en las manos –. Voy a grabarla ahora mismo.

 _And I, yeah, I never prepared for a moment like that_

 _Yeah, in a second it all came back, it all came back_

Beca se muerde el labio inferior y cambia de postura en el sillón de la oficina, doblando una pierna para meterla bajo su cuerpo.

\- En cuanto vi a X en la pantalla de mi ordenador… – frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza –. Supe que iba a escribir una canción sobre ese momento. A la mañana siguiente me presenté en el despacho de Theo y le pedí que la incluyera.

Frota sus labios entre ellos y cuela la punta de su lengua para humedecerlos.

\- Recuerdo que… – resopla una risa –. Estaba súper nerviosa mientras Theo la escuchaba, porque usó cascos y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo había quedado. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando terminé y me fui directa a dormir.

 _And you probably will never know_

 _You're still the one I'm after all these years_

La voz de Beca se disuelve poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio unos segundos. Entonces, empieza a sonar la siguiente canción.

\- _Human_ fue un pequeño guiño a mis años de capitana de a cappella – admite Beca con una sonrisa algo melancólica –. Además del sintetizador y el teclado, juego constantemente con mi voz.

En la pecera, Beca está frente al micrófono solo que, en vez de cantar como ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, se limita a dejar escapar una serie de sonidos. Luego, se queda unos segundos en silencio y vuelve a hacer otro tipo de sonido distinto.

\- Era bastante raro grabar porque, cuando cantaba a cappella, cada una teníamos nuestra parte pero siempre escuchábamos el resultado final – narra Beca mientras en pantalla se la enseña trabajando codo con codo con Kevin en la edición –. Aquí no, íbamos por trozos y no teníamos ni idea de si iba a quedar guay o iba a ser una tremenda estupidez.

Le señala a Kevin algo en la enorme pantalla del Mac frente al que están sentados y hace el gesto de cortar con su dedo índice y corazón de la mano izquierda. Justo después, señala otro elemento de una capa diferente y avanza con su dedo hacia la derecha para indicar que su duración tiene que ser mayor.

\- Respecto a la letra de _Human_ , puede sonar egocéntrico, pero quería girar el foco de atención hacía mí – se apunta con una mano al pecho –. Es la única canción del disco que no va sobre mi historia con X.

Echa un brazo hacia atrás para coger del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones su iPhone y lo hace girar en su mano hasta que el botón central queda hacia abajo.

\- Tenía esta lista en mi móvil – cuenta mientras usa el pulgar para meter su PIN –, en la que había ido apuntando ideas y miedos que tenía – navega por el menú y pulsa en la aplicación de Notas.

Gira la pantalla hacia la cámara, que hace un zoom y reenfoca hasta que las palabras escritas se pueden leer claramente: dinero, nunca estoy sola pero siempre estoy sola, convivir con mis errores, culpa asfixiante, no beber tanto, no dejarme arrastrar, devolverle las llamadas a mamá, dejar de poner excusas, encontrar a mi viejo yo.

La lista continúa, pero no se puede ver qué hay escrito.

\- Eran pensamientos inconexos, pero los convertí en una canción.

 _Human_ se termina y su ritmo alegre es sustituido por uno más lento, pero sensual. La _intro_ tiene una especie de saxofón generado por ordenador y en vez de batería recurren al chascar de dedos, pero hecho con el sintetizador.

Dos sedosas voces, femenina y masculina, se mezclan y harmonizan. Se pausan justo cuando el piano hace acto de aparición y, con la primera nota, ponen un plano de Sarah tocando con fluidez las teclas correspondientes en el gran piano de cola del estudio.

En el teclado, configurado para sonar como una especie de órgano, está Emma. Logan agita sus batutas en el aire, sobre los tambores, pero sin llegar a tocarlos, a la espera del momento en que puede hacer arrancar el ritmo. Madera choca contra el metal de los platillos y Beca empieza a cantar.

 _Best friends and lovers_

 _Can't seem to draw the line between each other_

\- _Down For You_ no se me ocurrió a mí – relata Beca sobre las imágenes de la banda tocando sus instrumentos –. Bryan había visto una entrevista mía en que contaba por encima qué me había inspirado para hacer este disco y me dijo que él estaba en una situación parecida. Fue él quien me propuso hacer una colaboración.

 _I can't sleep without yo_ _u anymore at night time_

 _Not in this lifetime_

\- Yo le conocía de las canciones que hizo con Kendrick Lamar y Chance The Rapper y acepté antes incluso de consultarlo con Theo – admite con una risa –. La escribimos entre los dos en cuestión de una semana.

Beca y Bryan, el nombre real de BJ The Chicago Kid, están sentados cada uno en un extremo de una larga mesa en lo que parece una sala de conferencias de la discográfica. Se lanzan del uno al otro la pelota antiestrés. Delante, sobre la mesa, Beca tiene su usual libreta mientras que Bryan está usando un iPad.

\- Lo que a mí siempre me frenó de intentar llevarlo más allá fue el miedo a perder nuestra amistad – dice Beca, pensativa. Su atención está puesta en la pelota que cruza el aire en su dirección, y mueve su mano izquierda un poco para capturarla entre sus dedos.

\- Tu corazón quiere una cosa, pero tu mente te dice lo contrario – responde Bryan con un asentimiento comprensivo.

\- Eso es bueno – exclama Beca. Baja sus manos y deja la pelota sobre la mesa, cambiándola por su bolígrafo –. Tu mente te dice que lo dejes y te alejes, pero tu corazón te dice que te quedes – habla con pausas, diciendo cada palabra al tiempo que las va escribiendo.

Bryan le sonríe, satisfecho con la idea, y lo teclea en su iPad él también.

El siguiente plano muestra a ambos artistas dentro de la pecera. Se les nota relajados y que están con actitud de hacer el trabajo, pero también pasárselo bien. Mientras Beca es todo gestos suaves con sus manos, Bryan las agita y las mueve con cada palabra que dice al micrófono como si fuera un rapero.

 _Whatever you wanna do, cause I'm down for it_

 _I'm down for you_

Sus voces se mezclan y se complementan bastante bien cuando harmonizan juntos el estribillo. Beca cubre los agudos, mientras que el registro masculino de Bryan cubre los graves, y la mezcla suena dulce al oído.

Ambos se sonríen y, una vez les indican que es seguro hablar porque han parado la grabación, Bryan estalla en celebraciones. Se quita los cascos y los cuelga medio bailando.

\- Somos fuego juntos – exclama, inhalando hacia dentro como si se acabara de quemar y agitando una mano en el aire.

Beca le pone los ojos en blanco, pero se nota que está de acuerdo.

Pasan a un plano de la entrevista. Beca está callada, como esperando indicaciones, y le tiende su botella de agua vacía a una mano que se cuela por una esquina de la imagen. Se lo agradece con una sonrisa y devuelve su atención a la cámara.

\- Última canción – anuncia la voz femenina.

Beca asiente, sus labios fruncidos en un gesto que casi parece apenado.

\- Y que se llama, muy apropiadamente, _One Last Song_ – comenta con una risa.

\- El broche de oro al álbum de oro.

La morena tuerce los labios, no muy conforme con esa descripción de su trabajo, pero no dice nada al respecto. Debe de estar ejercitando su incapacidad para aceptar un cumplido.

Se empieza a escuchar un coro y la imagen de la entrevista cambia a la pecera del estudio, donde vuelve a estar el mismo coro que emplearon en la primera canción. El director da la espalda a la cámara mientras mueve sus manos en el aire para dar las notas adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

 _Maybe one day I won't sing about you_

 _I'll sing a song about someone new_

Van acompañados de un piano que, después se desvela que lo está tocando Sarah. Logan está en la batería y solo necesita grabar un par de golpes porque luego los ponen en bucle y conforman la base de la canción. Emma toca su bajo y Beca vuelve a tener la guitarra eléctrica colgando cruzada de su pecho.

La melodía es mucho más compleja y cuenta con más instrumentos de los que aparecen en ese momento, pero debieron de grabarlos por separado.

 _But right here, right now, you are on my mind_

 _And I think about you all the time_

\- _One Last Song_ es un mensaje directo para X – Beca se sienta bien en el sillón de forma que sus dos piernas están estiradas frente a ella y tocan el suelo. Las cruza por los tobillos y mueve las rodillas en un tic nervioso del que no parece ser consciente –. Es una especie de resumen de todo lo que he contado en el disco, de toda nuestra historia – alza una mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba –. Todo lo bueno – alza la otra mano –, y todo lo malo.

La Beca de dentro de la pecera ahora está sola y cantando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su voz suena ligeramente rasgada en algunas palabras y le da un toque sincero y roquero a la canción.

Sus manos se extienden frente a ella, como un contrapeso, cuando se inclina hacia atrás al cantar el estribillo.

 _When it was good, it was bittersweet,_ _honey_

 _You made me sad, 'til I loved the shade of blue_

\- Hay un par de versos que podrían considerarse problemáticos – comenta la voz femenina.

Beca arquea las cejas y ladea la cabeza. Parece que es la primera vez que le hacen esa observación.

\- ¿Ah sí? – inquiere, curiosa.

\- En el segundo verso, que dices "y espero que te haga sentir, y espero que te haga quemar, y espero que te recuerde lo mucho que dolió".

Beca echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como si sus sospechas se hubieran visto confirmadas. Cuando vuelve a colocarse bien, se pasa la lengua por los dientes superiores y la suelta con un chasquido. Se toma su tiempo antes de contestar, meditando bien qué quiere decir y cómo para que no haya ningún malentendido.

 _I know you don't want to talk to me, so this is what I will do_

 _Maybe you're listenin', so here's one last song for you_

\- Sé que puede parecer que sí, pero no va con mala intención – aclara antes de nada. Exhala un torrente de aire y se rasca una ceja, pensativa –. Estaba tratando de…

Se interrumpe a sí misma al darse cuenta de que no se está expresando bien. Resopla suavemente y se pausa, reconsiderando sus palabras.

\- Lo que pasó, pasó, y no hay vuelta atrás – dice finalmente –. Nos hicimos daño mutuamente durante años, esa es la realidad. Y lo que no quiero – junta las palmas de sus manos y juega a unir y ahuecar sus dedos –, es que olvidemos eso. Porque es tan esencial para nuestra historia como los buenos momentos.

 _I'm sendin' a message to you_

 _And I'm hopin' that it will get through_

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y lo alborota. Su piercing industrial capta la luz del techo y destella cuando Beca mueve la cabeza para evitar que el flequillo que se acaba de echar hacia el lado opuesto le caiga en la cara.

\- _One Last Song_ es una despedida, pero no es un adiós definitivo – explica Beca –. No significa que mis sentimientos hayan desaparecido. Sigo queriéndola, sigo sintiendo mucho todo lo que ocurrió, sigo echándola de menos. No intento renegar de eso.

Agacha la mirada y se queda mirado sus manos, que ha atrapado entre sus rodillas. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras piensa lo que quiere decir a continuación.

 _In case you hear this, then know you're the love of my life_

 _Want to tell you I'm sorry, I miss havin' you by my side_

 _When you were mine_

\- Es un adiós a esta parte de nuestra historia – clava un dedo en su pierna –. Porque para poder continuar tenemos primero que dejar marchar al pasado. Que no significa lo mismo que olvidar – advierte rápidamente –. Lo dejamos marchar para curar las heridas que nos hicimos. Para que haya alguna oportunidad para un futuro.

\- ¿Crees que hay alguna oportunidad para un futuro? – le pregunta la voz femenina con curiosidad.

Beca se encoge de hombros y tuerce la boca, insegura.

\- Ahora mismo, tal y como dejamos las cosas, no – sus hombros se hunden con el peso de esa admisión –. Pero nunca se sabe – encoge los labios y los vuelve a liberar, esbozando una tímida sonrisa –. Intentarlo lo voy a intentar.

 _Here's one last song for you_

El video pasa a cámara lenta y la sonrisa de Beca queda capturada en toda su suavidad. Desvía la mirada hacia un punto en movimiento y se encoge de hombros. Poco a poco, la imagen va desapareciendo hasta disolverse en negro.

La pantalla se queda así unos segundos y luego empiezan a rodar los títulos de crédito y los agradecimientos.

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Chloe presiona esc para salir del modo en pantalla completa de YouTube y cierra la pestaña, cortando la canción de Charlie Puth que habían escogido para acompañar a los créditos.

Le tiran las mejillas por la sal seca de sus lágrimas, aunque no se explica cómo se ha podido secar si ella ha estado llorando hasta el último minuto. Le pican los ojos con cada parpadeo y los siente pesados y arenosos del cansancio y tanto llorar.

Cierra su portátil lentamente, como en un trance. Sigue pensando en todo lo que ha aprendido en esa hora y media de documental. Sigue pensando en todas las canciones que ha escuchado.

No sabe si va a ser capaz de dormirse con lo energizado que siente el cerebro, pero sí sabe una cosa. Deja el portátil en su mesa de trabajo y coge sus cascos. Enchufa el jack y rápidamente abre Spotify.

Escribe: afterthought beca mitchell y selecciona el primer resultado que le aparece.

Escoge la opción de que el disco entero se reproduzca en bucle y se acurruca de nuevo bajo las mantas de su cama. Cierra los ojos y de sus párpados cerrados cae la última lágrima que espera derramar en su vida por Beca Mitchell.

* * *

 **A/N: Escribir esto me estaba dando ganas de crear el documental de verdad. Lo cual es un problema porque NO PUEDO. Era muy frustrante.**

 **PD2: Y yo que creía que este iba a ser corto... :')**

 **PD3: Canciones mencionadas: "Bruises", de Lewis Capaldi / "One Night Lover", de Jessie J / "You're In Love", de Taylor Swift / "Lost On You", de Lewis Capaldi. Entre medias están las del disco de Beca, siguen el orden de la playlist por eso no las menciono una a una. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la habéis escuchado y me habéis escrito para contarme vuestras opiniones. Es una maravilla escribir para vosotros *corazoncito latiendo fuerte***

 **PD4: Parece ser que vamos a capítulo por mes, ¿no? Siempre me digo, cuando llegue el verano tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir. Pero al final, entre unas cosas y otras, nada de nada. El tiempo vuela...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	9. 9

**A/N: Pedid y seréis recompensados (103939482 años más tarde, eso sí xd).**

 **Estoy ilusionada y todo por saber vuestras reacciones. Pero os pido una cosa: leed hasta el final antes de decidir si me queréis odiar o no.**

* * *

 **9.** **AND THAT I STILL NEED TO BE LOVED AND HEAR YOU WHISPER TO ME: YOU'RE ENOUGH**

 _(Año 2)_

Son las once de la mañana cuando Chloe se despierta en su cama con un sobresalto.

Su cuerpo se tensa, como si estuviera en peligro inminente. Siente los ojos espesos del sueño, y tan irritados que le da la impresión de que nunca va a ser capaz de despegar sus párpados para abrirlos. Mira a su alrededor, desubicada a pesar de estar en su habitación.

Tiene la urgente sensación de que llega tarde a algún sitio, pero está todavía muy adormilada como para ser capaz de pensar a dónde.

Rueda sobre su costado hasta alzarse con sus codos y estira un brazo para tantear en busca de su móvil en la mesilla. Al no encontrarlo allí, frunce el ceño y vuelve a rodar para poder sentarse. Mira con desconcierto el lío de sábanas que tiene por cama.

Su mano se desliza sobre el colchón. Tropieza con un cable y, al tirar, descubre de debajo de su almohada sus cascos. Van seguidos de su móvil, todavía conectado por el jack. Al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se curvan alrededor del borde de su iPhone, los recuerdos caen sobre ella como un cubo de agua helada.

Recuerda ver a Beca en el talk show Jimmy Kimmel. Recuerda _hablar_ con Beca por teléfono. Recuerda colgar e inmediatamente darle al play en su documental. Recuerda irse a dormir escuchando en bucle su disco.

Y, efectivamente, en cuanto posa la huella dactilar de su pulgar sobre el botón de inicio, en su pantalla se abre con un efecto la lista de reproducción de Spotify. Está pausado en _Palace_ , lo que significa que, en algún momento de la noche y de alguna forma que no recuerda, Chloe le dio al botón de pause.

Al mirar el pequeño reloj que aparece en la esquina superior derecha de su pantalla, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Todavía tiene tiempo de sobra.

Sin embargo, pensar en qué le depara el futuro próximo la llena de otro tipo de tensión: la tensión del miedo, del pánico, de la ansiedad. La tensión de los nervios de no saber cómo van a salir las cosas.

Se obliga a sí misma a coger una profunda bocanada de aire que tiembla un poco al pasar entre sus labios y cierra los ojos, descansando su frente en las rodillas que ha doblado y mantiene pegadas a su pecho con los brazos.

Al igual que hizo años atrás después de tomar la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York y vivir en un estudio demasiado pequeño para tres personas en el que iba a tener que compartir cama con Beca, se convence de que todo va a salir bien.

* * *

Es un día nublado, pero no hace frío, de modo que Chloe decide ir en bicicleta.

Cuando su viejo Beetle decidió que ya estaba demasiado viejo para esa segunda vida que le dio su padre al restaurarlo, a Chloe no le quedó otra opción que buscar un sustituto que pudiera permitirse pagar de su bolsillo.

Su abanico de opciones no era muy extenso, que digamos. Pensaba que tendría que contentarse con ir en transporte público hasta que pasó por delante de una tienda de bicicletas de segunda mano y vio el azul celeste de una de ellas. Atrajo su mirada desde la otra cera y Chloe supo en ese momento que tenía que ser suya.

Rueda su bicicleta por las escaleras de entrada al portal de su edificio y se monta una vez llega a la acera. Engancha el cierre del casco con un _click_ que siempre le trae flashbacks de aquella vez en Seattle en que montó en moto con Beca.

Su pie derecho se engancha en el pedal hasta alzarlo y poder usarlo para coger impulso. Rueda calle abajo por la acera vacía hasta llegar al paso de peatones. Comprueba que no hay ningún coche cerca y deja que el impulso la empuje por la rampa de cemento a la carretera.

La brisa acaricia su rostro y una suave sonrisa se dibuja de forma automática en sus labios. Siempre tiene que resistir las ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Pedalea sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo por la calle llana, avanzando con velocidad.

Mientras ve el mundo a su alrededor pasar a su lado en nada más que un borrón lleno de explosiones de color, su mente divaga. Inevitablemente, termina repasando su conversación con Beca.

Es como si ese recuerdo en particular fuera un imán que Chloe es incapaz de resistir, pues se encuentra a sí misma volviendo a él una y otra vez. La timidez e inseguridad en sus voces. Lo extraño que se hacía el no saber cómo hablar con Beca cuando solía ser lo más sencillo del mundo. Los densos silencios.

\- ¿Chloe? – había preguntado Beca.

La forma en que pronunció su nombre derrochaba suavidad, lleno de ese tipo de sorpresa que te deja sin palabras por la emoción y no puedes hacer nada más que abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

Tan reverente que Chloe había sentido ganas instantáneas de echarse a llorar.

\- Hola – respondió al cabo de un largo silencio en el que sabía que Beca había podido escuchar cada una de sus agitadas respiraciones. Sentía la necesidad de justificarse a sí misma, por eso se apresuró a escupir una explicación –. Stacie me ha avisado de que ibas a estar en Jimmy Kimmel esta noche.

\- _Oh_ – de nuevo, la voz de Beca no era más que un hilo. Una exhalación sorprendida –. ¿Lo has visto?

\- Sí – murmuró Chloe.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellas, tan espeso que resultaba casi asfixiante.

\- No tenías por qué llamarme – dijo Beca. Carraspeó y se escuchó el roce de su pelo contra el altavoz del móvil, como si estuviera sacudiendo la cabeza –. Quiero decir…

Pero Chloe no dejó que terminase de explicarse.

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió y, aunque sonó algo brusco, esa no era su intención. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro –. Quería hacerlo – confesó finalmente.

Chloe escuchó la pequeña inhalación de Beca. Escuchó la forma en que exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Escuchó su duda.

\- ¿Podríamos…? ¿Querrías…? – se pausó un largo instante –. ¿Podemos vernos en persona y…? No ahora – se apresuró a aclarar, tropezando sobre sus propias palabras –. Pero, para hablar. ¿Mañana, quizá?

El primer instinto de Chloe fue contestar que no. Pero, apenas unas milésimas de segundo después, tenía un sí listo en la punta de su lengua y preparado para lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas.

\- Vale – acepta en un volumen apenas audible.

Chloe gira el manillar de su bici para esquivar la puerta de un coche y al conductor que está intentando salir de él. Ve un poco más adelante el cruce en el que se encuentra su destino, de modo que sube por la pequeña cuña metálica que sirve para salvar el borde de la acera en la entrada de un garaje.

Reduce la velocidad para no suponer un peligro para los peatones que caminan tranquilamente por la acera y apoya las puntas de sus Nike negras cuando se detiene de forma definitiva. Desmonta y saca de su pequeña mochila la cadena de seguridad.

Cierra el cerrojo con un _clack_ y se cuelga el casco por las tiras del brazo. Sin permitirse pensar las cosas dos veces, porque sabe que entonces lo más probable es que vuelva a montarse en la bici y pedalee en dirección opuesta, cruza los cuatro pasos que la separan de la entrada de la cafetería y abre la puerta con un tirón lleno de determinación.

Sus ojos escanean el interior de forma algo frenética, desesperados por encontrar el rostro que busca. Al no verlo en el primer repaso, saca el móvil de su mochila para comprobar que no haya llegado demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, un mensaje de texto salta nada más tiene el iPhone entre sus manos.

 **Becs :3** (ahora): Mira hacia arriba

Chloe obedece de forma automática y siente su corazón pararse en su pecho al ver a Beca asomada sobre el raíl de madera que se asoma a la planta inferior de la cafetería. Hace un tímido y torpe gesto con la mano para señalizar su posición antes de agachar la cabeza otra vez.

Su móvil vuelve a dejar escapar un _ping_.

 **Becs :3** (ahora): No hace falta que compres bebida

Los dedos de Chloe se aprietan alrededor de su iPhone, las puntas blancas por la presión que está ejerciendo.

Se ha quedado sin excusas con las que ganar tiempo y no sabe por qué eso la está haciendo sentir tan inestable. Siente como si alguien hubiera cogido el eje de la Tierra y lo hubiera girado un par de grados, dejándola inclinada hacia un lado.

Aprieta la mandíbula y se repite su mantra: todo va a salir bien. Con rodillas que tiemblan como si en lugar de huesos tuviera gelatina, sube despacio el tramo de dieciséis escaleras hasta llegar al piso de arriba.

Beca se levanta nada más verla, con tanto ímpetu y nerviosismo que golpea la mesa con las rodillas. Su rostro se transforma en una mueca mientras sus manos salen disparadas hacia las bebidas para estabilizarlas.

Alza la mirada justo cuando Chloe ya está al lado. Se quedan inmóviles de pie una frente a la otra, como paralizadas. Ni siquiera respiran. Durante un minuto lo único que son capaces de hacer es _mirarse_ con un brillo en sus ojos que oscila entre la incredulidad y la admiración.

A pesar de que ambas sabían perfectamente con quién habían quedado, no pueden evitar ese momento de sorpresa.

\- Hola – murmura Beca en apenas un hilo de voz.

La incomodidad se asienta en el aire revuelto. Chloe deja de evaluar a Beca y sus ojos tropiezan con azul medianoche que parece haber tomado la misma decisión. Esta vez, cuando se quedan mirando es porque ninguna de las dos sabe muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

¿Se abrazan? ¿Aprietan manos? ¿Chocan los cinco? ¿Se dan dos besos?

Beca toma la decisión por las dos. Rompe contacto visual, rehuyendo la mirada de Chloe a favor de bajarla y desviarla a un lado, hacia la mesa.

\- Espero que no te moleste – dice agitando una mano en un gesto vago. Chloe mira hacia lo que señala y descubre un vaso de plástico lleno de líquido de un pálido rosa y cubitos de hielo que flotan por el interior –. Me he tomado la libertad de cogerte uno de esos tés helados que siempre pedías en verano.

Y eso hace que Chloe parpadee. Es de lo más extraño, porque le recuerda que la Beca que tiene delante _es_ Beca. _Su_ Beca. La que la conoce tan bien que hasta sabe que las preferencias de Chloe en cuanto a bebidas cambian según la estación en la que se encuentren.

Pero, a la vez, la Beca que tiene delante es una completa desconocida.

No reconoce la camiseta desgastada de Led Zeppelin que lleva puesta, ni las Ray-Ban polarizadas con las que mantiene sus mechones castaños fuera de su cara. En sus orejas hay piercings nuevos y su piel tiene un brillo dorado, salpicada de suaves pecas apenas visibles pero que Chloe _sabe_ que están ahí.

Porque conoce a Beca tan bien como a la palma de su mano, pero al mismo tiempo que no tiene ni idea de quién es. Es una contradicción que hace que le duela la cabeza.

\- Gracias – musita finalmente, sintiendo su garganta tan seca que parece que se ha tragado el contenido de un cenicero lleno hasta arriba.

Beca solo asiente con un poco de torpeza y sus ojos revolotean momentáneamente hacia los de Chloe. Siguen de pie, paradas ahí en medio como si se les hubiera olvidado cómo mover sus cuerpos.

Chloe toma la iniciativa esta vez y señala con su mano hacia la silla para indicar que va a sentarse.

\- Sí, claro – se apresura a murmurar Beca, tomando asiento ella también.

Ambas buscan el refugio de sus bebidas para ganar tiempo. Chloe roba miradas fugaces a Beca y se da cuenta de que la televisión no engaña tanto como dicen. Beca tiene _muy_ bien aspecto y, a pesar de su nerviosismo, le rodea un aura de seguridad que es como un imán para Chloe.

Es incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

A la cuarta vez que Chloe desvía la mirada bruscamente para evitar ser pillada en su intensa observación, Beca carraspea y se humedece los labios con la lengua en un gesto lleno de nerviosismo antes de romper el pesado silencio.

\- Um… Gracias por acceder a verme – tuerce la boca en una mueca insegura –. No sabía si ibas a decir que sí.

\- Yo tampoco, la verdad – exhala Chloe, sincera.

Beca simplemente asiente, demostrando que lo habría comprendido en el caso de que Chloe hubiera rechazado su propuesta. Sus manos se deslizan de alrededor de su vaso de cartón hasta que se unen en el centro. Entrelaza los dedos con tanta fuerza que Chloe puede ver las zonas de presión en las que su piel se vuelve blanca.

Suspira, y agacha la cabeza. Cuando alza la mirada, aproximadamente un minuto después, sus ojos azul medianoche están atormentados. Llenos de arrepentimiento.

\- Siento muchísimo todo lo que pasó – susurra.

Chloe se muerde el labio inferior con el único objetivo de disimular su temblor. Traga saliva y parpadea un par de veces, obligando a las lágrimas a desaparecer de vuelta dentro de sus conductos lacrimógenos.

\- Sé que… – Beca suspira y sacude la cabeza –. Sé que puede no parecerlo, pero en ese momento creía que era la decisión correcta. Y la cosa es… – deja escapar un bufido hacia sí misma –. Siempre me han parecido gilipollas aquellos que dicen: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Suelta una de sus manos y usa su dedo índice izquierdo para trazar las marcas curvas de la madera. Recoge bajo su yema algunos granos perdidos de azúcar que habían caído sobre la mesa en vez de en los vasos y los lleva hasta el borde para tirarlos.

\- Lo irónico de la situación es que me terminé convirtiendo en uno de esos gilipollas – musita, su mirada fija en la mesa.

Es casi como si no se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos, pero Chloe lo entiende. Porque sabe que Beca está sintiendo la misma inestabilidad que ella, como si fueran productos explosivos y corrieran peligro de estallar en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso.

\- Simplemente escogiste lo fácil – responde Chloe, sin importar sonar tan rota como suena.

Beca cierra los ojos y por su rostro cruza una mueca de dolor.

\- Te echo de menos, Chlo – confiesa de repente, y su devastadora honestidad causa que el corazón de Chloe deje de latir en su pecho –. Te echo _muchísimo_ de menos – recalca, abriendo los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

Chloe coge una temblorosa respiración y sus labios se abren automáticamente, pero ningún tipo de sonido sale de ellos. Es todo lo que se ha pasado estos últimos casi dos años deseando escuchar, de modo que no entiende por qué hace que todo su cuerpo duela.

Siente su corazón martillear contra sus costillas, como si estuviera intentando escapar de esa jaula de hueso y músculo para plantarse en la mesa y demostrarle a Beca que ella se siente igual, aunque ahora mismo sea incapaz de expresarlo.

La sintonía de llamada de un iPhone sale de algún punto detrás de Beca, sonando a todo volumen. Tanto Chloe como Beca se sobresaltan, claramente no esperando esa interrupción.

La morena se gira en el asiento y mete la mano por el interior de la ancha cazadora vaquera con algunos desgarrones que cuelga del respaldo de su silla. Debe de tener algún bolsillo interior, porque de él saca su móvil.

En el identificador de pantallas, Chloe puede ver el nombre de Theo seguido del emoji de una tortuga, y casi le hace reír. Es algo tan típico de Beca hacer eso. Es la forma que tiene de dejar claro que no le importa burlarse de esa persona, pero a la vez denota que le tiene cariño, porque si no, no se habría molestado en añadir ese emoji en primer lugar.

\- Perdona, tengo que coger esto – se disculpa, el ceño fruncido.

Su dedo pulgar se desliza por la pantalla al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la mesa, esta vez sin causar estrago alguno, y se aleja un par de pasos para contestar la llamada.

\- Tío, cálmate, ¿vale? Estoy en Ithaca – responde Beca en un tono de voz moderadamente agitado, como si estuviera intentando que no se escuchara mucho la conversación.

Pone los ojos en blanco mientras Theo sigue hablando y deja rodar su cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus hombros.

\- Llegaré con tiempo de sobra – su bufido se ve interrumpido a la mitad. Su ceño se acentúa más con lo que sea que el productor ejecutivo le dice al otro lado de la línea –. ¿Cómo que lo han adelantado? ¿Por qué? – sisea, contrariada.

Alza una mano para frotarse la frente y suspira.

\- _Joder_. Vale, vale – acepta en señal de rendición, aunque a regañadientes. Se aprieta con los dedos los ojos mientras intenta pensar –. Ya me vuelvo.

En un gesto instintivo, gira su muñeca derecha como si esperase ver un reloj en su muñeca en el que basarse para saber la hora, a pesar de que la Beca que Chloe conoce nunca en su vida ha llevado reloj.

Al encontrarse solo piel, Beca dejar caer la mano de nuevo junto a su cuerpo.

\- Tenía que hacer cosas – se excusa, a la defensiva –. No, no tiene nada que ver… – Theo debe interrumpirla, porque se corta a sí misma con un gesto frustrado –. Ya sé que es importante, no hace falta que me des la charla, Theo.

Se hace una pausa.

\- Cállate. No sigas por ahí – ordena Beca en un gruñido bajo.

Cuando Chloe alza la mirada para asegurarse de que Beca esté bien, ve que no está cabreada, sino más bien profundamente avergonzada por lo que sea que el productor le esté diciendo.

\- No tengo interés alguno en continuar esta conversación contigo – anuncia –. Llegaré en unas cuatro horas.

Sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse, Beca cuelga la llamada, a pesar de que todavía se podía escuchar a Theo hablar. Con el móvil en la mano, se gira y descubre la mirada ligeramente curiosa de Chloe fija en ella.

Esboza una sonrisa algo incómoda y vuelve a su silla.

\- ¿Todo bien? – inquiere Chloe, su voz algo rasposa.

\- Uh-huh – asiente la morena, devolviendo el móvil al bolsillo interior de su cazadora vaquera –. Es solo que… – se pasa la lengua por los dientes y esboza una mueca –. Han adelantado la hora de una entrevista y tengo que irme ya.

\- Oh – murmura Chloe, aunque por lo que ha podido escuchar de la conversación lo veía venir.

Todo el rostro de Beca intenta transmitir lo mucho que siente tener que marcharse de forma tan repentina. Sus labios se curvan hacia abajo y su azul medianoche está nublado con un torbellino de culpa.

Pero, a pesar de la urgencia que Theo parecía estar tratando de despertar en Beca, la morena no hace amago alguno de moverse de al lado de la mesa. Se pone seria de nuevo y mira intermitentemente a algún punto por encima del hombro de Chloe y toda la cafetería con un revoloteo nervioso de sus párpados.

\- Mira, sé que todavía tenemos mucho que hablar – empieza, dubitativa.

Se rasca una ceja y usa esa excusa para desviar la mirada brevemente. Luego, cuando ya no le queda dónde esconderse, coge una profunda bocanada de aire. Se está preparando para algo, y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma conteniendo la respiración.

\- ¿Puedo volver a verte antes de que me tenga que ir a Los Ángeles? – inquiere Beca al final llena de incertidumbre –. ¿O es empujar mucho mi suerte?

Está tan vulnerable en este momento. Todo su rostro abierto, sin querer crearse ilusiones a pesar de que probablemente ya se las haya creado. Y, en el momento en que Chloe diga que no, va a ver el reflejo de su corazón rompiéndose en sus ojos.

Por suerte para ella, Chloe no tiene intención de decirle que no.

\- Eso… – murmura, algo nerviosa ella también. Esboza una sonrisa tentativa y alza la mirada hasta cruzarla con la de Beca –. Estaría bien.

La morena se relaja notablemente. Sus hombros se destensan y deja escapar una respiración por la nariz. Sus labios se curvan en una imitación de sonrisa de la de Chloe, sin querer hacerla demasiado amplia.

\- Genial – asiente apenas sin voz.

En su mirada, Chloe ve esperanza.

* * *

Tres días pasan sin noticia alguna de Beca, y Chloe empieza a pensar que se ha olvidado.

Cuando le cuenta sus preocupaciones a Aubrey, su mejor amiga suspira y se queda en silencio un largo rato. Tanto, que Chloe se separa el móvil de la oreja para comprobar que la llamada no se ha cortado de forma repentina.

\- Probablemente solo sea que está ocupada, Chlo – razona Bree –. Al fin y al cabo, está en plena promoción del disco.

Chloe intenta creer que eso es lo que ha pasado. Es mucho más soportable que la devastadora idea de que Beca simplemente se ha olvidado de ella. Que no es tan importante como para permanecer en su memoria.

Cuando la mañana del cuarto día llega y Chloe ya está a punto de perder la esperanza, Beca da señales de vida. Aunque, en un primer instante, Chloe no tiene ni idea de que se trata de Beca y por un instante cree que es todo un error.

El mensajero la pilla por los pelos. Chloe ya está parada frente a la puerta de su apartamento y cerrando con llave antes de ir a clase, cuando un hombre que debe de estar rondando ya la cuarentena se para a su lado.

\- ¿Chloe Beale? – inquiere.

Chloe quita la llave de la cerradura y tintinea en sus manos cuando se cuelga el llavero de un dedo usando la anilla. Se gira hacia el hombre vestido en un uniforme azul marino con unas letras amarillas bordadas en la pechera de su polo que no alcanza a leer porque están arrugadas por cómo tiene el brazo colocado.

\- ¿Sí? – responde ella, debatiendo por un instante mentir.

Supone que habría sido absurdo, pues lo más probable es que el hombre tenga su dirección apuntada. Pero eso es justo lo que le causa recelo: ella no ha comprado nada recientemente que requiera que se lo traigan a casa. Y si fuera algo de Troy, no habrían preguntado por Chloe.

\- Tengo un paquete para usted, ¿si me hace el favor de firmar aquí? – pide el hombre al mismo tiempo que se saca la tableta electrónica que lleva bajo el brazo.

Se la ofrece a Chloe con una mano, la otra sujeta ya el bolígrafo atado con un cordel para que no se pierda.

\- ¿Qué paquete? – no hace gesto alguno de coger los objetos. En su lugar, su mano izquierda se enrosca alrededor de las llaves y de la tira de su bolso. Cambia el peso al pie que tiene más alejado del hombre.

\- Solo se lo puedo entregar una vez firme – se disculpa él, adelantando unos centímetros más en el aire la tableta electrónica y el bolígrafo. Es una invitación.

Chloe frunce el ceño, pero termina por aceptar. No puede negar que, si bien mitad de ella siente bastante desconfianza, la otra mitad se muere de curiosidad por saber de qué va todo esto. Coge el bolígrafo ofrecido y se inclina un poco para garabatear su firma en la pantalla.

\- Aquí tiene – el mensajero hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y le tiende el paquete alargado que llevaba enganchado bajo el otro brazo –. Que pase un buen día – se despide antes de desaparecer con paso apresurado pasillo abajo.

\- Sí – responde Chloe, distraída por la caja negra que reposa en sus manos. Procesa tarde lo que le ha dicho el hombre y alza la cabeza para escupir un apresurado –: Gracias, tú también.

No cree que la escuche por encima del retumbar metálico de la puerta del ascensor al cerrarse, pero se siente mejor sabiendo que por lo menos lo ha intentado. Su atención, sin embargo, se centra rápidamente en el paquete.

Es alargado y delgado, como si fuera la caja de una varita mágica. Cuando lo sacude con cuidado solo se escucha un suave golpe sordo que no hace que el cartón retumbe sobre sus dedos. Apenas pesa, Chloe sospecha que lo que más pesa es la caja en sí más que el contenido.

Sin poder contener más su curiosidad, deshace el lazo blanco que mantiene la caja cerrada y levanta la tapa. Está tan encajada con la parte inferior que hace un extraño ruido de succión acartonado.

En el interior yace una simple rosa de un intenso rojo. A Chloe se le escapa una exclamación maravillada porque cree que nunca ha visto una rosa tan perfecta. Es, de hecho, sospechosamente perfecta, y Chloe roza delicadamente con la yema de los dedos los pétalos para comprobar que sea de verdad.

La textura sedosa, a la par que rugosa, de los pétalos delata que no es falsa. Todavía está fresca, como si acabaran de cogerla de un rosal mojado por los restos de rocío de una noche húmeda.

Bajo el tallo verde oscuro, Chloe ve la esquina de algo rojo que destaca sobre el papel maché blanco que usan como cama para la rosa. Tras comprobar que han quitado las espinas, con cuidado de no romper ninguna hoja, cuela los dedos hasta que puede coger la esquina roja.

Es un pequeño sobre. Despega la lengüeta que va enganchada en la parte inferior del sobre y descubre un rectángulo de papel con un mensaje escrito. Al sacarlo del sobre para poder leerlo, ve que por detrás hay algo más.

Lo hace girar entre sus dedos, curiosa. Es una tarjeta de plástico, parecida a una simple tarjeta de crédito. Solo que es completamente negra y no hay nada escrito en ella a excepción de las palabras "VIP" en metálico, y solo se ve cuando la luz se refleja de cierta forma.

Pone el rectángulo de papel encima para leer el mensaje. En bolígrafo azul y una caligrafía dolorosamente familiar, hay escritas una fecha, una dirección de Nueva York y una hora determinada.

 _Trae la rosa_ , pide. Está firmado por BM, y al lado de las iniciales hay dibujado el garabato de un corazón.

Justo en ese instante, su móvil vibra para anunciar que le acaba de llegar una avalancha de mensajes nuevos.

 **Becs :3**

en línea

(07:30) Ya te ha llegado, verdad?

(07:30) Estarás libre este viernes por la noche?

(07:30) Confírmame en cuanto sepas que así mando a alguien que te recoja, que sé que no tienes coche

(07:32) Si quieres venir, claro

(07:32) Es totalmente decisión tuya

Chloe mira de nuevo la preciosa rosa y medita sobre semejante demostración de poder por parte de Beca. No en el sentido de que la esté forzando a aceptar, sino el hecho de parecer tener todo bajo control.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle está cuidadosamente planeado: el mensajero, la rosa, el mensaje, el evento, la tarjeta de acceso. _Todo_.

Lo único que Beca no puede controlar, es a Chloe. Pero tampoco lo necesita.

 **Becs :3**

últ. conexión a las 07:37

Iré

A qué hora tengo que estar lista?

* * *

unapologetic777: Después de escuchar obsesivamente _Afterthought_ , solo tengo una pregunta. QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES X? bmitch47

bmitch47: unapologetic777 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Cuando el Jeep negro reduce velocidad hasta frenar enfrente de un pequeño pub de Brooklyn, Chloe tiene la sensación de que el conductor debe de haber metido mal la dirección en el GPS. Se inclina para ver a través de la ventanilla tintada y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Seguro que es este el sitio? – inquiere, dubitativa.

\- Sí, señorita – le asegura el conductor, lanzándole una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor interior.

No es que le parezca raro que Beca la haya citado en un pequeño pub de Brooklyn, aunque quizá no sea el sitio más ideal teniendo en cuenta que tienen una conversación pendiente y con el volumen al que ponen la música no hay quien escuche ni los propios pensamientos.

Lo que _sí_ que es raro es la larga cola de gente que forma una línea impaciente frente a la entrada del pub. Y que se alarga hasta dar la vuelta a la calle y continuar por el otro lado. Todo bajo la vigilante mirada de dos enormes porteros que guardan la entrada.

Chloe acepta su destino con resignación y coge su bolso y la alargada caja negra del asiento trasero. Le da las gracias al conductor mientras se desliza por el borde del asiento hasta que el tacón de sus botas choca contra el asfalto de la carretera.

El ruido de la puerta del Jeep al cerrarse atrae unas cuantas miradas curiosas en su dirección, y Chloe tiene que resistir el impulso de esconder su rostro de tantos ojos. Especialmente cuando ignora la larga fila y se dirige directa hacia los porteros.

No le da tiempo a decir nada. El portero que está más a la izquierda la ve acercarse y sus ojos se iluminan al reconocerla. Alza la mano que tenía cruzada en su pecho y que es fácilmente del tamaño de la cabeza de Chloe, y presiona el botón lateral de su walkie talkie.

\- Chloe Beale está aquí – informa. El aparato emite un sonido estático durante unos segundos hasta que se corta con un chirrido.

\- Voy – responde una voz que a Chloe le resulta familiar, pero no termina de situar porque suena algo distorsionada.

\- Espere aquí un momento – le indica el portero, señalando con la antena de su walkie talkie hacia un lateral de la cola.

En cuanto Chloe se aparta a su sitio designado, el otro portero hace una señal con la mano hacia los que están esperando. El volumen de sus conversaciones se incrementa y vuelve excitado cuando corre la voz de que van a comenzar a dejar pasar gente al interior del pub.

Cada persona tiene que pararse frente a los dos armarios de hombres y enseñar la acreditación correspondiente. En los dos minutos que Chloe tiene que esperar, siete personas son rechazadas por intentar hacer trampas.

No sabe muy bien qué está pasando, pero solo de imaginar que todo esto pueda ser por Beca, Chloe tiene la sensación de que la cabeza le va a explotar. Le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que, en casi dos años, tanto haya podido cambiar la vida de quien era su mejor amiga.

Siempre supo que Beca estaba destinada a ser una estrella, pero Chloe nunca se paró mucho a pensar en las implicaciones que eso traía consigo. Nunca se había parado a considerar lo famosa que Beca puede llegar a ser, si es que no lo es ya.

Es intimidante.

Afortunadamente, antes de que aquello pueda resultar demasiado abrumador, Chloe escucha una puerta metálica abrir y cerrarse cerca de ella. Al girar sobre sus talones, ve a Theo aparecer de repente de la parte lateral del edificio.

Chlo cree que nunca se ha sentido más aliviada de ver al productor ejecutivo. Por fin alguien que le podrá contestar a todas sus preguntas.

\- ¿Qué tal? – se interesa Theo después de separarse del breve abrazo.

\- Bien – exhala Chloe, todavía sintiéndose algo sobrepasada y desubicada.

\- Me alegro.

Sin embargo, esas parece que van a ser todas las cordialidades, pues Theo le indica con algo de inquietud que le siga por el callejón lateral del edificio. Sujeta la puerta metálica de la salida de emergencia para que Chloe entre primero y la sigue rápidamente, imponiendo un paso apresurado.

Recorren pasillos grises que poco sirven para resolver las dudas de Chloe sobre dónde está y para qué exactamente.

\- ¿Has traído el pase VIP? – inquiere Theo, solo desviando la mirada del camino al ver que Chloe agita la caja negra en el aire –. Bien – asiente, conforme –. Ahora no lo necesitas porque vas conmigo, pero luego quizá te la pidan para el backstage y el palco.

\- ¿Palco? – repite Chloe, desconcertada.

Theo musita un "uh-huh" distraído y le advierte, señalando al suelo, que tenga cuidado y evite en la medida de lo posible pisar los cables que recorren el suelo como serpientes de colores. Se cruzan con un par de técnicos cargados con un enorme y pesado altavoz, y una chica con guantes que está trepando por la estructura metálica para mover un foco de luz.

Un concierto, se da cuenta Chloe de golpe. Beca la ha invitado a un concierto suyo.

Atraviesan el interior del pub y toda la parte del escenario que nunca queda expuesta al público. Todo el mundo parece compartir la misma urgencia que impulsa los pasos de Theo, trabajando a contrarreloj para asegurarse de que todo quede listo a tiempo.

El productor mira su Apple Watch, que se ilumina con su movimiento de muñeca para enseñarle la hora. Hace chascar la lengua, su rostro pensativo, y disminuye la velocidad hasta frenar frente a una puerta de un morado oscuro.

\- Beca ahora mismo está terminando de vestirse – informa de tal manera que parece que está pensando en voz alta más que hablando con Chloe. La pelirroja llega por fin a su altura y ladea la cabeza –. Si tiene tiempo antes de empezar, le diré que se pase a verte – promete él.

Gira el picaporte de la puerta y descubre una serie de escaleras ascendentes iluminadas con luces de neón moradas. Chloe tiene que resistir las ganas de sacarle una foto.

\- Por aquí se sube al palco – Theo le señala con la mano a las escaleras y sonríe por primera vez desde que se saludaron en la calle –. Pide lo que quieras en el bar, va de nuestra cuenta.

Se despide alegando que tiene que hacer unas últimas comprobaciones, y Chloe se queda sola para subir las escaleras futuristas. El palco es lo que su nombre dice: una terraza que se asoma sobre la pista y el escenario. Tiene un bar en la esquina izquierda, y cómodos sillones repartidos por todo el espacio.

Una camarera mira su móvil tras la barra, pero lo guarda rápidamente cuando ve a Chloe vagar por el espacio con expresión curiosa. La pelirroja toma asiento en uno de los taburetes del bar, prefiriendo la compañía antes que sentarse sola los sillones.

\- ¿Qué te pongo? – pregunta la chica con una sonrisa simpática.

Chloe deja su bolso sobre la barra metálica y observa las estanterías que cuelgan de la pared, llenas de botellas de distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

\- ¿Tenéis vino blanco?

La camarera asiente y se dispone a secar una copa limpia. Una vez ha servido la bebida, la posa sobre una servilleta sobre la superficie metálica y la desliza con dos dedos hasta el antebrazo de Chloe.

\- Gracias – le dice, sonriendo.

No tarda en dar un primer sorbo al vino. Se acerca al borde del palco y, copa en mano, se asoma para ver qué está ocurriendo en el piso inferior.

En el escenario, Chloe reconoce los rostros de la banda de Beca haciendo las últimas pruebas de sonido para sus instrumentos. Mientras tanto, la pista se llena lentamente de toda la gente que estaba esperando en la calle. Apenas serán unas cien personas, no cree que puedan caber muchas más en el pequeño pub.

Y eso es, en realidad, lo que más desconcierta a Chloe. Si Beca quiere hacer su primer concierto como artista, ¿por qué escoger un lugar tan pequeño?

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – pregunta, volviendo hacia la barra.

Recibe una mirada incrédula por parte de la camarera, que Chloe pronto averigua que se llama Jane. Deja el trapo que está usando para secar los vasos recién salidos del lavavajillas y se lo cuelga en el hombro.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido un pase VIP para un evento que no sabes de qué va? – rebate Jane llena de curiosidad.

Chloe está a punto de decir simplemente: Beca. Pero se para justo a tiempo, sabiendo que eso sería demasiado revelador y no conoce a esta chica. Nada le asegura que luego no vaya a ir corriendo a contárselo a los demás.

Es súper extraño tener que ser tan consciente de su privacidad. Chloe siempre ha sido un libro abierto, en algunas ocasiones _demasiado_ abierto, le dirían algunas personas. No está en su naturaleza el andarse con evasivas o tener que calcular constantemente qué decir y qué no.

\- Por una amiga – responde al final con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jane acepta la contestación sin más, aunque su sonrisa torcida denota diversión. Vuelve a su tarea de secar vasos para evitar que se queden llenos de marcas de agua y señala con la cabeza hacia el borde del palco.

\- Es un concierto exclusivo de Beca Mitchell. Ni siquiera se han puesto entradas a la venta, la gente que ha conseguido venir ha sido por sorteo – al ver las cejas arqueadas de Chloe en sorpresa, Jane asiente –. Creo que fue a través de Instagram.

Chloe musita un "mmhh" pensativo. Tratando de ser sutil, saca su móvil del bolso y abre rápidamente la aplicación de Instagram. Presiona sobre la lupa para escribir el nombre de usuario de la cuenta de Beca.

La última foto que ha subido es de ella sentada de lado en el ancho asiento color crema de un jet privado, de forma que sus piernas se doblan sobre un reposabrazos. Lleva una alargada copa de champán entre las manos y va vestida con el mismo vestido que llevó a Jimmy Fallon.

 **bmitch47:** ¿Es esto lo que se siente al ser VIP? Y, hablando de VIP. Si quieres venir a mi concierto SÚPER EXCLUSIVO el 23 de mayo en NYC, menciona a 1 AMIGO que llevarías contigo. Los ganadores serán escogidos al azar de entre los comentarios. BUENA SUERTE!

Con aire distraído, Chloe usa su pulgar para avanzar en el tiempo por el Instagram de Beca y ver todas esas fotos, todos esos vídeos, que no había visto en año y medio.

Sonríe al encontrar la publicación de la fiesta de estreno del álbum de la morena. Son una serie de fotos, una de Beca sola, otra con su banda, y otra de algunas Bellas que fueron capaces de acudir: Emily, Amy la Gorda, Cynthia Rose y su mujer, y… ¿Aubrey?

Chloe parpadea al ver el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga y siente una dolorosa punzada en su corazón. No tenía ni idea de que Aubrey había ido a Los Ángeles a ver a Beca, nunca se lo había contado.

Cuando se trataba de Beca, Aubrey tendía a actuar a su alrededor con extrema cautela. Como si temiera que un mal paso hiciera que la fina placa de hielo sobre la que Chloe está de pie desde "esa noche" se fuera a romper. Llevándose a Chloe hasta lo más profundo de un océano helado.

Y Chloe lo entiende. Aubrey estuvo con ella esos primeros dos meses, la vio en su peor momento. Entiende que le dé miedo volver a provocar, sin querer, que recaiga en ese pozo oscuro de tristeza infinita.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Igual que se sintió culpable cuando Beca decidió marcharse a Los Ángeles sin despedirse de Amy la Gorda. Es como que, Chloe, con sus problemas, no solo está limitando su propia vida, sino también la de quienes le rodean.

Afortunadamente, espera que esta noche lo arregle todo. O, si no todo, por lo menos la mayoría de las cosas. Espera por fin tener la oportunidad de sentarse y tener una larga y sincera conversación con Beca en la que expongan sus corazones al más receloso escrutinio.

Sale de su ensimismamiento cuando las luces del pub se apagan, provocando que el público empiece a gritar de emoción.

Chloe arrastra el taburete en el que está sentada hasta el borde del palco, de forma que pueda ver todo lo que ocurre abajo sin tener que estar de pie todo el rato. Su mano se tensa alrededor de la curvatura de la copa cuando un solo foco se enciende sobre el escenario y Beca camina hasta ponerse bajo él.

Los gritos aumentan y hacen sonreír a Beca. Se para justo frente al micrófono de pie que espera, solitario en medio del escenario, por ella. Quita el micro de la base y se acerca todo lo que puede al borde del escenario, guiñando los ojos por la intensidad de la luz apuntada directamente a ella.

\- ¡Hola, Nueva York! – saluda con energía –. ¿Estáis preparados?

Recibe otra oleada de gritos de vuelta y ríe en el micro. Asiente, satisfecha con el nivel de entusiasmo que se palpa en el ambiente, y da la espalda al público para hacer un gesto con el que su banda entra al escenario.

Cada uno ocupa sus posiciones designadas y, en cuanto empieza la música, Chloe se queda hipnotizada.

Esta no es ni de lejos la primera vez que ve a Beca subida en un escenario y, sin embargo, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto que cuando la vio entrar con paso inseguro en el auditorio de Barden y disculparse porque no sabía que había que prepararse esa canción de Kelly Clarkson.

Durante años, Chloe siempre se encontraba a sí misma robando miradas a Beca que iban mucho más allá de asegurarse que estaban en perfecta sincronía. Porque Beca, cuando se trataba de la música, poseía un magnetismo que Chloe era simplemente incapaz de resistir.

Puede que ahora ese magnetismo esté incluso amplificado. Beca se _come_ el escenario. Se adueña de él con una facilidad que parece que se haya pasado toda la vida actuando frente a grandes masas de gente. Como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Es simplemente increíble pensar que, esa Beca que está haciendo vibrar a alrededor de cien personas al ritmo de su voz, sea la misma Beca que le dijo a Chloe que ella no cantaba.

Siempre tuvo la certeza de que Beca estaba destinada a ser una estrella. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas en la feria de actividades de Barden y lo confirmó cuando descubrió que esa voz angelical que cantaba _Titanium_ en la ducha pertenecía a Beca. Y, después de eso, lo confirmaba cada vez que veía a Beca subir a un escenario.

Para Chloe, Beca tiene un brillo especial. Para Chloe, Beca es como un campo lleno de luciérnagas en una noche cálida de verano: igual de raro, igual de fascinante, igual de bello.

Esa luz que emite Beca, Chloe la ha visto crecer a lo largo de los años. Empezó como una pequeña bolita del tamaño de una canica cuando Beca cogió un simple vaso de plástico y se puso a cantar _When I'm Gone_ , con las piernas cruzadas, frente a ella.

A medida que Beca iba conociendo la magnitud de sus facultades y se las _creía_ , a medida que empezaba a confiar en sí misma y crecer, no solo como persona, sino también como artista; esa canica de luz se iba haciendo más grande.

Cuando Beca cantó _Freedom! '90_ en ese escenario de Francia, Chloe pensó que eso era todo. Su luz ya no era una canica, era tan grande que envolvía a Beca y hacía que casi fuera imposible distinguir su menuda figura. Pensó que no podía crecer más.

Ahora, Chloe se da cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada. Está siendo testigo de ello en directo, cómo todas y cada una de las personas que están presentes en ese pequeño pub son incapaces de apartar la mirada. Cómo todos sus corazones laten al ritmo que marca la voz de Beca.

Ahora, Chloe lo sabe con certeza: Beca va a seguir creciendo, va a seguir deslumbrando, hasta alcanzar la potencia y el tamaño del Sol.

* * *

Escuchar las canciones por primera vez en el documental fue devastador. Escuchar el producto final en Spotify fue catártico. Escuchar a Beca cantarlas en directo, sin embargo, es…

Chloe no tiene palabras para describir cómo le está haciendo sentir.

Su cuerpo es un huracán de emociones que vibran y zumban por sus venas. Su corazón late, pesado y lento, diez veces más grande de lo normal. Tiene la sensación de que, o se comprime sobre sí mismo y desaparece, o explota en un millón de pedacitos y… Desaparece.

Y, durante todo esto, es agudamente consciente de que Beca está dejando _Consequences_ para el final. Y de que nunca ha escuchado a Beca cantarla en directo.

Beca canta canciones suyas, hace covers de otros artistas, y a medida que el reloj se acerca inexorablemente hacia la hora y media de concierto, Chloe es cada vez más consciente de que en cualquier momento escuchará esos acordes de piano que son capaces de parar su corazón de golpe.

Tiene ganas de salir corriendo, huir antes de que llegue ese momento. Pero hay algo, la otra parte de sí misma que está disfrutando como nunca, que la mantiene sentada en el taburete y con dedos blancos alrededor de la caja en la que tiene la rosa guardada.

Observa cómo Beca termina de bailar por el escenario al ritmo de _These Days_. La música se apaga y se escucha el "wow" jadeante que Beca suelta ante el micrófono. Su piel reluce bajo los focos por el sudor y da la sensación de que es una especie de hada o aparición celestial.

\- ¿Qué tal vais, Nueva York? – pregunta, sonriente. Los gritos que recibe de vuelta siguen siendo igual de altos que hace hora y media, cuando empezó el concierto –. Bien, ahora voy a necesitar que seáis más silenciosos – pide Beca.

Las luces se apagan de golpe, y el pub queda sumido en la oscuridad. Todos los teléfonos que están encendidos para grabar a la morena pasan a ser las fuentes principales de luz.

Beca se lleva el micrófono con ella hasta tomar asiento en el piano negro, que está posicionado en el centro del escenario. Lo engancha en el soporte ya preparado para él y sus manos acarician con suavidad las teclas, pero sin arrancar sonido alguno.

\- Os voy a pedir un favor – dice, girando la cabeza para mirar al público –. Encended las linternas de vuestros móviles para la siguiente canción. Es muy especial para mí, supongo que ya sabréis de cuál hablo – regala un guiño a su audiencia, enloqueciéndola.

Chloe intenta tragar saliva, pero su cuerpo no responde. Se tensa en el taburete, incapaz de apartar la mirada a pesar de que su cerebro no deja de gritarle, desesperado, que salga de allí lo antes posible.

Beca alza la mirada y, si Chloe no supiera que es imposible que la esté viendo, juraría que sus miradas se encuentran durante un interminable minuto en el que todo permanece inmóvil. Es como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo.

Entonces, _esos_ acordes de piano rompen el silencio y el público se vuelve loco antes de recordar que Beca le has pedido que bajen de intensidad. Como si formasen parte de una única mente, todas las personas comienzan a mover sus móviles en el aire de lado a lado.

Desde donde Chloe está situada, solo ve una enorme ola de luces blancas que danzan por el aire al ritmo de la triste voz de Beca. Las personas que se encuentran en la pista corean todos y cada uno de los versos de Beca sin perder el tempo, como si se supieran la letra de memoria.

El momento es tan precioso que Chloe no quiere perderse ni un solo segundo de él. No parpadea, casi ni respira, como si temiera que pudiera enturbiar la magia de ese instante con sus exhalaciones.

Las lágrimas que había derramado esporádicamente a lo largo del concierto ahora caen por sus mejillas en una cascada. Es una presa que ya no tiene motivos para mantener sus puertas cerradas, dejando escapar el agua.

Cuando Beca termina de cantar, los gritos son casi ensordecedores. Es, fácilmente, el rugido más alto y sincero que Chloe jamás ha escuchado. Y, aparentemente, Beca.

La morena se queda sentada en el taburete del piano un rato, limitándose a mirar al público y escucharlo aclamarla. Casi parece que esté intentando absorber el momento, grabarlo a fuego en su memoria para jamás olvidar cómo le está haciendo sentir.

Ríe al escuchar el cántico pidiéndole que toque otra canción más, y sacude la cabeza.

\- Es hora de ir terminando ya – anuncia algo apenada. Vuelve a reírse con el "no" que surge del público y esboza una sonrisa torcida –. ¿Qué os parece si me despido con una canción que nunca habéis escuchado?

La reacción del público es enloquecer. No hay otra forma de describirlo, en verdad. Pero Chloe ha de admitir que hasta ella se excita ante la idea de escuchar algo nuevo de Beca. Se inclina más hacia delante y apoya su codo en la barra del palco para equilibrarse.

\- Se llama _Roses_ , espero que os guste.

Beca se gira de nuevo hacia las teclas del piano y posa sus manos sobre ellas. Al mismo tiempo, desde un lateral del escenario se ve entrar a Emma con una guitarra colgada sobre el pecho. Aprieta el paso para colocarse en su sitio y engancha el cable del amplificador a la base del instrumento.

Comparte una mirada y un asentimiento con Beca, quien mueve sus hombros en círculos y estira la cabeza hacia los lados para descargar tensión acumulada. Se marca a sí misma el ritmo con la cabeza hasta que empieza a tocar el piano.

Es una melodía lenta y algo triste, y la voz de Beca se acompasa a ella con un tinte melancólico que pone la piel de Chloe de gallina.

 _It's not that I'm afraid I'm not enough for her_

 _It's not that I can't find the words to say_

La respiración de Chloe se atasca en su garganta y no siente su bolso deslizarse de sus piernas hasta caer al suelo cuando se inclina todavía más. El magnetismo de Beca ya no solo atrapa su mirada, sino su cuerpo entero.

Requiere de todo su autocontrol no salir corriendo escaleras abajo hasta abrirse paso por la masa de cuerpos apelotonados en la pista para ponerse en primera fila y así estar más cerca de Beca.

 _I'm not tryna start a fire, with this flame_

 _But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same_

Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que la distancia física poco importa. Porque, en cuanto se lanza al estribillo, Beca alza la mirada y a pesar de los focos que la deslumbran, Chloe sabe con certeza que la ha localizado en el borde del palco y la está mirando fijamente.

Chloe sabe con certeza que le está dedicando esta canción a ella y a nadie más.

 _You can tell me stop, if you already know_

 _Though I'm not sure my heart can take it_

 _But the look on your face says, don't let me go_

Allí, con otras cien personas más. Allí, donde no hay intimidad. Allí, donde no pueden hacer contacto visual directo por los focos.

Allí, donde Beca está, una vez más, abriendo su corazón a Chloe.

Allí es donde se siente lo más cerca de Beca que jamás haya estado.

Más que todas esas noches enredadas en el sofá-cama del pequeño estudio de Nueva York. Que en esos momentos en los que, con sus dedos entrelazados y sumidas en la semi penumbra de su cuarto en Barden, Beca bajaba el puente levadizo para permitir que Chloe traspasase sus murallas. Que en esos abrazos en los que usaban sus cuerpos enteros.

 _Tell me if I'm wrong, this is crazy_

 _But I got you this rose and I need to know_

 _Will you let it die or let it grow?_

No es hasta que la música se apaga y Beca se despide del entusiasmado público con un energético: "¡Buenas noches, Nueva York!", que Chloe procesa del todo el significado de la canción que acaba de escuchar.

La palabra "rosa" se ha quedado atascada en su cabeza y, en un principio, está tan aturdida por sus descontroladas emociones que no termina de entender por qué es incapaz de deshacerse de ella. Pero entonces…

 _¿La dejarás morir o la dejarás crecer?_

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y se enfocan sobre la alargada caja negra que tiene bajo un agarre asfixiante entre sus manos. Sus dedos tardan un momento en ser capaz de aflojar la presión y desengancharse del borde.

Levanta la tapa y observa con la respiración agitada la rosa roja que reposa sobre el papel maché blanco.

 _¿La dejarás morir o la dejarás crecer?_

* * *

Si Chloe creía que su encuentro con Beca en la cafetería había estado lleno de incomodidad, después del concierto Beca apenas es capaz de mirarle a los ojos una vez Theo la guía hasta su camerino.

La morena se está quitando el maquillaje con una toallita. Los ve entrar a través del espejo que tiene delante y, en cuanto hace contacto visual con Chloe, su mirada sale disparada en dirección opuesta. La mantiene allí hasta que no le queda otra que girarse a saludar.

Se ha cambiado la ropa que ha usado para actuar por unos cómodos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta básica blanca con el escote en pico. La lleva enganchada en la parte delantera de los pantalones y Chloe encuentra esa simple decisión tremendamente atractiva.

\- Perdona que no pudiera ir a verte antes de empezar el concierto – se disculpa Beca, sus ojos cerrados mientras se pasa la toallita por los párpados. El maquillaje morado desaparece para dejar ver su pálida piel –. Íbamos algo atrasados de tiempo.

\- No pasa nada – asegura Chloe. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro –. Me ha gustado mucho.

Beca retira la toallita y abre los ojos. Tarda una milésima de segundo en localizar a Chloe gracias a su reflejo y esboza una tímida sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Su mirada cae, como si se estuviera permitiendo por primera vez absorber la imagen de Chloe. Azul medianoche recorre su fina camisa de tirantes negros y ajustados pitillos negros. Sin embargo, se queda atascada cuando llega a las manos que Chloe lleva unidas frente a su cuerpo.

Ve la alargada caja negra que contiene la rosa y su rostro se contrae en una mueca llena de aprehensión.

Parece que ese arranque de valentía que la llevó a cantar _Roses_ , la ha abandonado ahora. Chloe siente una oleada por simpatía hacia ella y se propone a sí misma conseguir respuestas, pero de la forma menos dolorosa posible. Ya no solo por Beca, sino también por su maltrecho corazón.

\- ¿Quieres…? – empieza a preguntar.

\- Había pensado… – dice Beca al mismo tiempo, después de suspirar y tirar a la basura la toallita sucia.

Ambas se pausan y se quedan mirando a través de sus reflejos en el espejo.

\- Tú primero – Chloe se apresura a cederle el paso y así evitarse lo que podría ser una enorme humillación.

Porque el problema está en que no sabe muy bien cuáles son los planes de Beca. ¿Quería únicamente que viera su concierto y ahora va a intentar deshacerse de ella? ¿O tiene algo más pensado para después? ¿O considera que ya ha hecho bastante y es el turno de Chloe de mostrar iniciativa?

Mejor callar y esperar.

Beca asiente lentamente, como si no estuviera muy feliz de tener que ir primero pero tampoco va a comenzar una pelea por algo tan estúpido. Se gira en la silla de forma que no tengan que usar el espejo para ser capaces de mirarse y sujeta con ambas manos el respaldo.

\- Había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar algo – propone con cautela, sin hacer contacto visual directo por más de unos segundos –. Podemos pedir servicio de habitaciones en mi habitación de hotel, allí tendremos más privacidad.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando se da cuenta de que se puede malinterpretar bastante su último comentario y alarga una mano en el aire que se queda suspendida a medio camino de llegar a Chloe.

\- Quiero decir, privacidad para hablar – aclara atropelladamente –. No quería insinuar…

Chloe deja escapar una risa suave y tranquiliza a Beca diciéndole que la ha entendido bien a la primera. Los labios de Beca se curvan en una ligera sonrisa, pero no hace movimiento alguno de moverse.

Simplemente se queda mirando a Chloe fijamente, como a la espera de algo. Y Chloe tarda un rato más en darse cuenta de que sigue esperando una respuesta.

\- Me parece buen plan – asiente con algo de timidez.

\- Genial – exhala Beca, sonando aliviada.

La morena se pone la cazadora vaquera y se asegura de llevar el móvil encima antes de despedirse de los técnicos con los que se cruzan en el camino hacia la salida lateral. Es la misma que Theo usó para colar a Chloe.

Hay una barra roja que cruza la puerta metálica en horizontal. Beca la presiona hacia dentro con ambas manos para desactivar el mecanismo de seguridad y poder abrirla. Pero, antes de empujar, se gira un momento para prevenir a Chloe:

\- Es probable que haya fans esperando ahí fuera – dice con un gesto de cabeza.

Chloe asiente y coge una profunda respiración para prepararse. Supone que debía haberlo previsto, estando en un pub tan normal la gente no va a _irse_ simplemente, hasta Chloe sabe que lo habitual es buscar la puerta trasera para tratar de pillar en banda al artista de turno.

En cuanto se escucha el chasquido metálico de la puerta, empiezan los gritos al otro lado. Se cuelan por la rendija creciente a medida que Beca empuja con cuidado de no dar a nadie y crea un hueco suficientemente grande como para que puedan pasar.

Sale ella antes que Chloe, no por cuestiones de que se la haya olvidado la caballerosidad, sino más bien por la propia seguridad de Chloe. Los fans se echan sobre ella, y los dos porteros solo tienen dos brazos para contenerlos.

Es bastante intimidante, y Chloe se siente algo sobrepasada cuando uno de los porteros, por órdenes de Beca, deja de tratar de mantener a raya a los fans y se centra en guiar a Chloe hasta fuera de esa masa de cuerpos.

Pierde de vista a Beca rápidamente y eso solo hace que la angustia dentro de su pecho eche raíces profundas.

Una vez el portero consigue sacarlos del centro de todo, Chloe se reclina contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón. Aprovecha el espacio para coger una profunda bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones del frescor que queda en el aire después de la lluvia.

Desde fuera, la situación no parece tan agobiante a primera vista. Chloe se para a reflexionar sobre ello y supone que debe ser bastante increíble tener la capacidad de influir y ser tan importante en las vidas de personas que jamás has conocido. Beca tiene un enorme poder, tiene la fe y la devoción de sus fans en sus manos.

Claro que, como bien dijo Spider-Man: todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Beca no queda exenta de ello. Porque con los fans, viene el peso en los hombros. Debe actuar correctamente 24/7 porque los ojos de todo el mundo están fijos en ella. Y sus victorias y aciertos no se van a celebrar con tanto ahínco como sus derrotas y errores.

Esa es la parte de la fama con la que Chloe no termina de congeniar del todo. El hecho de que no exista el respeto a tu privacidad. El hecho de que la gente asuma que, porque parte de tu vida sea de cara a ellos, todo lo demás también debe ser expuesto a su escrutinio y opinión.

Beca por fin consigue abrirse paso entre los fans que quedan. Firma tantos autógrafos como ponen en su camino, y se saca fotos con aquellos que se lo piden. Al final, se despide de ellos lanzándoles un beso y se reúne con Chloe en la pared.

Deja escapar un "wow" exhalado, sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- Eres… algo así como una persona importante, ¿no? – bromea Chloe.

\- Qué va. Yo creo que se han equivocado de puerta – ríe Beca con una sacudida de cabeza.

Reconoce la rama de olivo que Chloe le tiende y agarra el otro extremo en lugar de tirarla al suelo y pisotearla. El humor siempre les ha ayudado a aliviar la tensión y romper la incomodidad. Siempre ha sido algo a lo que ambas sabían que podían recurrir en caso de necesidad.

El corazón de Chloe revolotea en su pecho al descubrir que por lo menos ese pequeño aspecto de su relación no ha cambiado. No se ha visto afectado por casi dos años de incomunicación.

Juntas, suben al Jeep en el que Chloe vino desde Ithaca. El mismo conductor recibe sin rechistar la petición de Beca de que las lleve a su hotel.

\- En realidad podríamos ir andando – explica la morena mientras se acomoda en el asiento de cuero –, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos sigan o algo así.

Chloe suspira. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que alguno de esos fans que estaba en el callejón pudiera seguirles, pero ahora que Beca lo ha dicho en voz alta, se siente estúpida por no haber caído en ello.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta, y en su voz se mezcla la incredulidad y la admiración. Beca frunce el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refiere, y Chloe agita una mano en el aire hacia atrás –. ¿Cómo pasas de ser la persona más antisocial del mundo a… _eso_?

Beca se muerde la lengua y se sacude con risas silenciosas. Se encoge de hombros con despreocupación.

\- No queda otra – dice simplemente –. No quiero decir que al final te acostumbras, pero… – repite el encogimiento de hombros –. Sí que pasa. En parte.

\- ¿No te agobia?

\- A veces sí – admite en un resoplido –. _Muchas_ veces si soy sincera – agacha la mirada, sus dientes descubiertos en una mueca pensativa –. Supongo que son gajes del oficio… Y, de todos modos, no todos son así.

El Jeep da una vuelta de más a la manzana por si acaso, y por fin frena delante de la entrada iluminada del hotel en que Beca está hospedada. Ambas amigas bajan del coche y Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás para apreciar la arquitectura del viejo edificio.

Entran en la enorme puerta giratoria de cristal, en la que cabrían por lo menos veinte personas con sus respectivas maletas. Chloe se muerde el labio inferior para no reírse cuando le viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella vez que las Bellas se quedaron atascadas en el interior de una de esas puertas giratorias de un hotel de mala muerte de Nueva York.

No sabían que, si son automáticas, tienen un mecanismo de seguridad que las bloquea cuando alguien las empuja para que no puedan aumentar la velocidad. Y Amy lo primero que hizo nada más entró la última Bella fue empujar. Tuvieron que quedarse ahí dentro hasta que el recepcionista encontró la forma de desbloquearlas.

Parece que Beca se está acordando de lo mismo porque se gira a comprobar que Chloe haya salido tras ella del interior acristalado y sus ojos brillan con restos burbujeantes de risa contenida.

Chloe piensa en la última vez que estuvo en un hotel tan elegante y el recuerdo que le viene a la memoria es un tanto agridulce. Fue en Francia, con las Bellas, durante el tour con las Fuerzas Armadas. Donde vivió un secuestro, una explosión en alta mar y el subsecuente rescate.

Y, sin embargo, la imagen que le viene a la cabeza es de Beca parada justo en la entrada de su habitación con expresión de haber dicho la cosa equivocada, pero no saber por qué.

Recuerda su pregunta: _¿Tan malo sería salir conmigo?_

El fantasma de sus emociones en aquel momento roza su pecho: esa sensación de finalidad, de tener la respuesta que había estado buscando, aunque no fuera la que ella anhelaba. El no saber si quería que Beca luchara por ella o por fin la dejara marchar.

Recuerda la respuesta de Beca: _Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?_

En ese momento, Chloe lo vio como el rechazo definitivo. Ahora, sin embargo, Chloe lo entiende.

Ahora, Chloe entiende a Beca.

* * *

Mientras cenan, mantienen una conversación ligera que es cómoda para ambas, y _fácil_.

Ambas parecen haber sido capaces de superar la incomodidad inicial y los nervios trabalenguas, y Chloe se siente agradecida. Esta cena habría sido mil veces más desagradable si ambas no hubieran logrado relajarse en la presencia de la otra.

Sentadas sobre la gruesa alfombra de la habitación de hotel de Beca, a Chloe le recuerda mucho a aquella noche en que, tiradas en el suelo de su pequeño estudio, cenaron comida china y bebieron vino barato en viejos tarros de pintar.

Sus ojos revolotean por la habitación, que no es una suite, pero tampoco precisamente pequeña. Beca ha dejado atrás la época en la que el dinero de sus patrocinadores no les permitía darse lujos y, a veces, dormían las diez Bellas apretujadas en una única habitación.

Es extraña esta sensación de familiaridad que Beca le hace sentir. Porque, al mismo tiempo, cada vez que alza la mirada de su plato, no reconoce nada de lo que la rodea.

A veces, no reconoce ni a _Beca_.

Sin embargo, el peso de la promesa de esa conversación que ambas quieren, y _deben_ , tener, flota por el aire. Llena sus silencios de una electricidad que Chloe puede escuchar restallar cada vez con más fuerza a medida que la cantidad de comida en sus platos disminuye.

Sabe que Beca debe de estar sintiendo algo parecido por la frecuencia con la que sus miradas se encuentran y desvían.

Chloe coge su vaso de Coca-Coca. El cristal está lleno de gotas de condensación que mojan sus dedos y ruedan hasta aterrizar en su regazo, las nota mojar en varios puntos sus vaqueros. Pone una mano por debajo mientras da un trago a la bebida.

Siente las burbujas de la Coca-Cola subir por su nariz y la arruga ante la desagradable sensación. Una vez vuelve a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa baja que están usando para cenar, ve que Beca ha dejado sus cubiertos en su plato vacío y lo ha empujado al centro de la mesa.

Eso solo puede significar una cosa: está preparada para hablar.

Chloe no sabe cómo empezar esta conversación, y el pesado silencio que se hace entre ellas denota que Beca también está un poco perdida. Sus miradas coinciden antes de que cada una la desvíe hacia un lado, sin querer tener que ser la primera.

\- Vi tu documental – las palabras suben por su garganta como las burbujas de la Coca-Cola un minuto antes, y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma escupiéndolas sin control.

Se sorprende a sí misma, y sorprende a Beca. La morena se gira de forma que su costado reposa contra la base del sillón que tienen a modo de respaldo, y se recoge ondas castañas tras las orejas en un gesto nervioso.

Coge aire, pero se desinfla milésimas de segundo después. Al final, humedece sus labios con la punta de la lengua y desvía la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunta casi con timidez.

Chloe asiente y deja que sus ojos vuelen por encima del respaldo del sillón. Ve la parte superior del cuadro que está colgado sobre la cama de la habitación, una representación colorida de un almendro en flor.

Traza con sus ojos las irregulares líneas marrones que son las ramas del árbol y deja que su mente vague libre para averiguar cómo continuar. Por el rabillo del ojo capta la forma en que Beca atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes y ve la fuerza que está aplicando por la mancha blanca que se crea alrededor del incisivo.

Ve un flash de angustia ensombrecer el rostro de la morena y, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y el tiempo pasado, Chloe es aparentemente incapaz de soportar la noción de que Beca está sufriendo. Sea su culpa o no.

El instinto de aliviar su dolor se expande por su pecho como el resultado de la explosión de una bomba nuclear y Chloe no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

\- Sabes que no te guardo rencor alguno, ¿verdad? – dice de forma repentina.

Resiste el hábito de atrapar las manos de Beca entre las suyas, sin estar segura de cómo recibiría el contacto físico. En los grandes ojos medianoche que se alzan bruscamente hacia su cara, ve la vulnerabilidad y la incredulidad de Beca.

\- No te culparía si lo hicieras – admite la morena en un susurro ronco –. _Yo_ lo hago.

Chloe sacude la cabeza y resiste el pinchazo de dolor que surge desde su corazón.

\- No, yo... – agacha la cabeza y suspira, pensando –. Tomé la decisión que tomé, no por despecho, sino porque era lo mejor para las dos. Creo que… – deja escapar un suspiro algo sarcástico –. Era más fácil creer que seguía enfadada que admitirme a mí misma que, en realidad… Te perdoné al instante.

Estira de nuevo la cabeza, justo a tiempo para escuchar la brusca inhalación de Beca.

\- Tus canciones me ayudaron a comprender qué estabas sintiendo durante todos esos años y… – ladea la cabeza y guiña los ojos en una mueca –. Me ha costado, pero ahora lo entiendo.

\- No debería… – Beca deja que su voz se apague, como ahogada por la cantidad de remordimientos que hunden sus hombros y hace que en sus ojos haya una petición silenciosa de auxilio.

Chloe es incapaz de seguir luchando contra su instinto.

Se alza sobre sus manos en la gruesa alfombra y acorta el medio metro que la separa de Beca. Sin dejarse pensar, coge las manos de la morena entre las suyas y entrelaza sus dedos, dándole un suave apretón lleno de comprensión.

\- Tomaste la decisión que tomaste porque creías que era lo mejor para las dos – dice para aliviar su conciencia –. Puede yo no estuviera de acuerdo – admite con un encogimiento de hombros –. Puede que fuera errónea, o puede que fuera lo que necesitábamos.

\- ¿Cómo es tanto dolor lo que necesitábamos? – murmura Beca, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto lleno de incomprensión.

\- Llevábamos haciéndonos daño mucho antes que eso.

La mirada de Chloe es firme y se mantiene hasta que Beca se traga la reticencia y admite que tiene razón con un asentimiento. Aun así, Chloe puede notar que su mejor amiga no termina de estar muy convencida.

No está segura de que alguna vez Beca llegue a perdonarse a sí misma, y eso le causa dolor inmenso. Porque hasta Chloe comprende que a veces se cometen errores. Y a veces se hace daño a las personas que más quieres en el mundo precisamente cuando estás tratando de protegerles.

A veces, las buenas intenciones no son suficientes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Beca parece sorprendida, pero mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo en una señal de permiso. Chloe se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada hacia el cuadro del almendro.

\- ¿Por qué…? – se humedece los labios y coge aire –. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirme cómo te sentías? ¿Por qué esperaste a que nuestras vidas tomaran caminos opuestos?

Beca baja los ojos hasta la alfombra y retira sus manos de Chloe. Cruza las piernas en posición de indio de forma que está orientada directamente hacia la pelirroja y deja que sus manos reposen en su regazo, jugueteando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

\- Um… – musita. Frunce el ceño y mordisquea el interior de su mejilla –. Hasta que no vi tu cara al escuchar _Consequences_ , no estuve al cien por cien segura de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas – confiesa finalmente en voz baja.

Alza una mano para pellizcarse el labio inferior mientras piensa. Chloe espera con la respiración contenida, mordiéndose la lengua para no disparar la multitud de preguntas que plagan su cabeza de forma inmediatamente posterior a esa admisión.

\- Tú… Sabes cómo soy – continúa Beca, señalándose con una mano en un gesto vago –. Tiendo a ponerme siempre en el peor escenario posible para no llevarme desilusiones, y tú… – suspira y algo parecido a una sonrisa curva sus labios –. Tú eres precisamente lo opuesto. Eres _luz_. Y… –– gira esa mano en el aire –. Bueno, siguiendo mi naturaleza, no podía creerme que alguien como tú – señala a Chloe –, hubiera visto algo en mí que mereciera la pena.

Chloe frunce el ceño. No es la primera vez que escucha algo así caer de la boca de Beca, pero ahora que lo está viendo en directo y no a través de la pantalla de su ordenador… Se siente profundamente confundida.

Para Chloe, Beca es diferente, única, mágica y complicada.

Para Chloe, Beca es increíble. Digna de las más profunda y sincera admiración, el mismo tipo que tiene un niño por su ídolo.

Para Chloe, _Beca_ es luz.

Y es tan _obvio_ que no entiende cómo Beca no puede ver eso cada vez que se mira al espejo. Porque Chloe sabe que ella no es la única en darse cuenta, en apreciar esas cualidades en Beca. Hasta Aubrey terminó por sufrir el "efecto Beca".

Es un rayo que viene de la nada y te deja marcado para siempre.

Chloe se enganchó a Beca desde el primer instante y aún ahora, casi ocho años más tarde, sigue sin ser capaz de renunciar a ella.

\- Además, tú me confundías mucho – continúa Beca tras una breve pausa –. Eres tan… Directa. Tan cercana con todo el mundo, incluso si los acabas de conocer.

Los labios de Beca se fruncen y suavizan, como si hubiera tenido que reprimir una sonrisa por algo. Chloe se hace una idea bastante aproximada de lo que ha cruzado por su cabeza y ella también tuerce sus labios hacia un lado para no reírse.

\- Te encanta flirtear, te diviertes haciéndolo y yo… – Beca se rasca la nariz brevemente –. Siempre tuve la sensación de que conmigo era diferente, pero no sabía si era porque _realmente_ era diferente o… – se encoge de hombros y se señala al pecho con una mano –. O si _yo_ quería que fuera diferente. Y claro – su cabeza rueda sobre sus hombros hasta que la deja caer hacia delante –, era muy confuso porque yo tenía a Jesse y no debería estar queriendo que las cosas entre nosotras fueran algo más.

Chloe frota sus labios entre sí, como si se acabase de echar cacao y estuviera intentando esparcirlo equitativamente. Los suelta con un chasquido y agacha la cabeza.

\- Por si sirve de algo – musita de forma casi avergonzada –, tú siempre fuiste diferente.

Beca traga saliva, y aunque no exterioriza su reacción de ninguna otra forma, Chloe puede ver la calidez expandirse por sus ojos como un incendio en un bosque durante un día ventoso.

\- De todos modos – rebate con un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros –, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuvieses interesada en las mujeres de esa forma, ¿sabes? Por lo menos, no hasta…

Beca no termina, pero Chloe sabe perfectamente qué es lo que sigue: no hasta Kat. No hasta que se enfadaron y estuvieron casi todo su último curso en Barden sin dirigirse la palabra, casi sin mirarse.

\- Y… De ninguna forma intento culparte o algo así – se apresura a aclarar la morena antes de continuar –. Yo tenía novio y tú eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras, pero…

La pausa se alarga tanto que Chloe empieza a dudar que Beca vaya a terminar su argumento. Se queda mirando fijamente la batalla interna que la morena parece estar teniendo en su interior, y decide darle un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿Pero…? – pregunta.

Beca alza la mirada y la vuelve a bajar casi de manera inmediata. Mordisquea el interior de su labio inferior con tanta inseguridad que Chloe está a punto de asegurarle que no tiene por qué decir nada.

Pero Beca se le adelanta:

\- Pero que te acostases con otras personas solo me hacía cuestionarme más las cosas – murmura finalmente.

Chloe se echa hacia atrás como si alguien acabase de pellizcarle. No hay ningún tipo de reproche en las palabras de Beca, no es una acusación. Es honesto y tan directo que parece un dardo apuntado directamente al corazón de Chloe que se ha disparado por error.

Beca sabe de inmediato el efecto que lo que ha dicho ha tenido en Chloe, pero no parece tener idea sobre cómo enmendarlo.

\- Solo estaba… – intenta decir Chloe. Su voz se rompe y apaga, atragantada.

No sabe por qué se está defendiendo, estaba en su derecho de acostarse con quien le diera la gana y no tiene que dar explicaciones por ello a _nadie_. Mucho menos a alguien que, durante todo ese tiempo, tenía pareja.

\- Estaba intentando seguir con mi vida – es casi doloroso habar. Como si las palabras fueran demasiado grandes para su garganta y ella las estuviera forzando a pasar a pesar de todo –. A veces… A veces tenía la sensación de que solo estabas jugando con mi corazón.

\- Yo no sabía… – se disculpa Beca inmediatamente, llena de urgencia.

\- Lo sé – asiente Chloe –. Y eso a veces lo hacía más fácil, pero otras veces…

No necesita ponerlo en palabras, Beca lo entiende. Asiente, pesarosa, y deja la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros en una postura llena de culpa y dolor.

Chloe quiere aliviar parte de esa carga, porque no es únicamente responsabilidad de Beca. Les ha llevado tiempo, pero ya son capaces de hacer frente a todo lo ocurrido y tomar responsabilidad de ello. Han visto las consecuencias, al fantasma de sus errores. Les han mirado fijamente a los ojos, y les han perdido perdón.

La conclusión es que las dos se han hecho daño mutuamente a lo largo de los años. Sus decisiones, ya fueran correctas o erróneas, ya fueran hechas de forma consciente o inconsciente, terminaban por repercutir en la otra.

Porque nunca ha sido únicamente sobre una de ellas. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, sus vidas quedaron tan entrelazadas que era imposible distinguir una de la otra. E incluso cuando parecía que iban a estar separadas para siempre, regresaban la una a la otra.

Desde el principio, esta historia ha tratado de Beca _y_ Chloe. Chloe _y_ Beca.

Chloe es muy consciente de ello cuando evapora el resto de distancia que queda entre ellas. Sus rodillas chocan con las piernas cruzadas de Beca, y su mano empuja delicadamente la barbilla de la morena hacia arriba.

Se agacha un poco en busca de sus ojos. Su intención es decirle algo tranquilizador, compartir todos esos pensamientos sobre cómo Beca debería dejar de culparse solo a sí misma. Pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encuentran, todo desaparece de su cabeza.

Como una pizarra que acabasen de borrar hasta dejar limpia, así es su mente. El aire escapa de sus pulmones, porque Beca la está mirando con _tanta_ intensidad. Siente como si acabase de tragarse un vaso entero de magma líquido.

El calor se acumula en la zona donde está su corazón y parte de él sigue bajando hasta su abdomen. Su mano tiembla donde sujeta la barbilla de Beca y la morena alza una de las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Chlo… – murmura en una exhalación casi inaudible.

De hecho, Chloe escucha el torrente de aire, pero solo sabe que ha salido en la forma de su nombre porque está mirando fijamente los labios de Beca. Los ve moverse alrededor de su nombre con reverencia, como un devoto pronuncia el nombre de su Dios.

Y Chloe se ahoga en esa sensación. No sabe quién se inclina primero. No sabe quién llega primero ni quién cierra los ojos antes. Contiene la respiración a la espera del estallido eléctrico que recorrerá su cuerpo cuando sus labios se unan por fin.

Solo que… Ese estallido nunca llega. Sus labios se rozan y mueven en un beso tierno, pero no hay estallido eléctrico. Su cerebro se lanza a trabajar a un ritmo frenético, en la búsqueda de una explicación a por qué no está siendo consumida por un huracán de sensaciones.

Se odia a sí misma porque este es su primer beso con Beca y no es capaz de dejar de pensar.

Piensa en que no es para nada como se lo había imaginado, no está escuchando campanas celestiales ni viendo fuegos artificiales estallar tras sus párpados cerrados. Piensa en que, en realidad, no conoce a esta Beca.

La Beca famosa, cómoda frente a cámaras y sin verborreas nerviosas justo antes de actuar frente a un público grande.

La Beca que no se agobia cuando se ve rodeada por fans ansiosos y no se escurre como una anguila porque están invadiendo su burbuja de espacio vital.

La Beca que está tan en conexión con sus sentimientos y está haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por entenderse a sí misma y ser más abierta sobre esos temas.

Esta Beca es una extraña.

Y Chloe se odia a sí misma porque este es su primer beso con Beca y no puede evitar sentir que no está _bien_.

\- Espera, espera – musita, rompiendo la unión de sus labios con un chasquido.

Beca se separa con rapidez, como si las manos que Chloe usa para empujar sus hombros le hubieran dado un calambrazo. Sus ojos se abren de golpe, llenos de cautela y algo más. Algo que hace que Chloe tenga la sensación de que lo que está a punto de decir no va a ser una sorpresa para Beca.

\- Esto no está bien – suspira –. Hay algo que no… – sacude la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarlo.

Solo sabe que le falta _algo_.

Le faltan las campanas celestiales y los fuegos artificiales. Le falta pensar que los labios de Beca son como volver a casa. Le falta ese pensamiento de _por fin_. Le falta sentir que esto es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

Hay algo que no encaja, y es raro porque Chloe y Beca siempre han encajado como dos piezas consecutivas de puzzle. Hechas para estar juntas.

Pero estos casi dos años las han cambiado. _Beca_ ha cambiado; de eso, Chloe es agudamente consciente. Y ella misma también ha cambiado, ahora es más mayor, no solo en términos físicos sino también psicológicos.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa.

\- No… – niega Beca. Exhala un largo suspiro y sus hombros se hunden cuando el aire abandona su boca –. Yo también tengo esa sensación. Dios, ¿qué más tiene que pasar? – resopla, sarcástica, alzando la mirada al techo como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

Pero Chloe puede ver la fina capa acuosa que se acumula sobre su párpado inferior.

\- Creo que… – se humedece los labios con la lengua y siente la cabeza darle vueltas al pensar que, si hubiera hecho eso minutos antes, habría tocado los labios de Beca –. Creo que simplemente necesitamos tiempo – murmura al final.

Beca baja la mirada poco a poco hasta que azul medianoche se cruza con azul bebé, y Chloe tuerce el rostro en una mueca llena de tristeza.

\- Ya no somos las mismas personas que solíamos ser y ahora es…

\- Como si no nos conociéramos – termina Beca por ella en apenas un hilo de voz.

Chloe asiente para darle la razón y agacha la mirada a los dedos que juguetean nerviosamente en su regazo.

\- Tiempo – musita Beca –. Parece que ese es nuestro punto débil.

Y, sinceramente, Chloe está de acuerdo. En su historia, todo ha sido siempre cuestión de tiempo. Primero, que si no era el momento adecuado. Luego, que si esperaban demasiado solo para descubrir que volvía a no ser el momento adecuado.

Es como si estuvieran atrapadas en un bucle y no lograran encontrar la salida adecuada.

 _Tiempo_.

Es su punto débil, pero también la clave de todo.

* * *

El suave ronroneo del motor del Jeep es casi hipnótico y sume a Chloe en un estado en el que no llega a estar dormida, pero tampoco totalmente despierta.

Sus párpados le pesan de esa forma que es casi imposible resistirse y mantenerlos abiertos, y pronto se rinde al cansancio. Además, el hombro de Beca es muy cómodo. Nota cada tranquila respiración de la morena, completamente presionada a su costado, y sume a Chloe en un estado de relajación absoluta.

Beca y ella se pasaron gran parte de la noche simplemente hablando. Emplearon el tiempo en ponerse al día con sus vidas y empezar la misión de volver a conocerse. Al final, serían alrededor de las tres cuando ambas cayeron rendidas, solo para ser despertadas por Theo a las siete de la mañana.

Chloe recuerda la serie de gruñidos con los que Beca se comunicó con su productor y una sonrisa adormilada se dibuja en sus labios.

\- Tienes una entrevista a las cuatro, si quieres acompañar a Chloe hasta Ithaca tenéis que salir ya – advirtió el británico, golpeando con el índice la esfera de cristal de su caro reloj.

Beca se despegó de la almohada con un gruñido, su pelo alborotado y con formas extrañas por haberse ido a dormir sin lavarse los kilos de laca que le echaron para mantener el peinado durante el concierto. Se pasó una mano por la cara y Chloe pensó por un momento que se había vuelto a quedar dormida, sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Pero al final Beca resopló y con ojos llenos de cansancio, miró a Chloe.

\- Supongo que es hora de ponerse en marcha – murmuró, su voz ronca y espesa de sueño.

\- No hace falta que me acompañes – respondió Chloe.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza hasta escuchar el satisfactorio chasquido de su espalda. Giró sobre sí misma en la alfombra, buscando la ropa que había cambiado por una camiseta que le prestó Beca.

La tela apenas le llegaba por debajo del culo y, cuando alzó la mirada para continuar con su argumento, pilló a Beca mirándola con una sonrisa contenta en los labios y una expresión suave en su azul medianoche.

Era la mirada de alguien disfrutando de que su pareja lleve puesta su ropa. Y, por un instante, Chloe se olvidó completamente de lo que iba a decir.

\- Es más – carraspeó al final –, deberías dormir un poco más para no parecer un zombie en tu entrevista.

\- Puedo dormir en el coche – Beca agitó una mano en el aire en un gesto despreocupado y se quitó las mantas de encima para levantarse de la cama.

Y la morena cumple su promesa. Aguanta hora y media antes de que el cansancio del concierto más las pocas horas de sueño terminen por ganar la batalla. Se queda dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, su cuerpo torcido de tal forma que su espalda está encajada en la esquina entre el respaldo de su asiento y la puerta.

Chloe también debe de quedarse dormida en algún punto, porque cuando vuelve en sí es porque el conductor sacude con delicadeza su rodilla. Parpadea, desorientada durante un largo minuto hasta que se ubica.

A través de las ventanillas tintadas del Jeep ve pasar a toda velocidad la autopista de entrada a Ithaca y tropieza con los ojos del conductor en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Ya estamos llegando – le dice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Chloe asiente para darle las gracias y se gira hacia Beca. Acaricia la mejilla de la morena que no está presionada contra la puerta del coche y aparta los mechones castaños que se le han escapado del moño semi deshecho.

Beca se despierta con un pequeño sobresalto y deja escapar un sonido inconexo lleno de incomprensión. Mira a su alrededor y se queda parada al llegar a Chloe, y por un instante se muestra sorprendida.

Se lleva una mano a la boca y frota, como si tuviera miedo de encontrar un hilo de baba. Pero, para su alivio, la zona está limpia y seca. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentada recta y se pasa las manos por su pelo sucio hasta tropezar con la goma que está a punto de caer por su espalda.

Se rehace el moño y se frota los ojos cuando termina. Chloe simplemente sonríe, incapaz de hacer nada más. Vuelve a apoyar la espalda en el asiento central del coche y observa a través del parabrisas la ciudad que ahora llama casa.

\- A la derecha aquí – indica al conductor cuando llegan a un cruce.

Sobre el _tic-tac_ del intermitente, Chloe aprecia por primera vez que la voz que se filtra a través de los altavoces del Jeep es de Beca. Canta sobre una guitarra eléctrica y un piano, y la melodía es simple pero pegadiza.

 _It's time for me to finally meet somebody new_

 _Take her to all the places that I took us to_

Mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la música, sus manos siguen el tempo sobre sus muslos y solo paran cuando se inclina hacia delante para señalar el siguiente desvío que tiene que tomar el conductor.

 _And she might help me forget_

 _But loving her is something I could never do_

 _Because I had, because I had you_

Deja escapar un "mmhh" apreciativo y gira la cabeza hacia Beca. La morena no parece haber caído todavía en lo que están escuchando, sigue parpadeando para deshacerse del sueño que vuelve pesados sus párpados.

\- ¿Qué canción es esta? – inquiere Chloe, porque sabe perfectamente que no estaba incluida en _Afterthought_ y no puede evitar preguntarse si es algo que Beca sacará próximamente o si es una de esas viejas canciones que tuvo que descartar.

 _You're with somebody I can't be_

 _But I can tell that you're happy_

La morena despega la mirada del paisaje y, como si estuviera encendiendo sus oídos para escuchar, ladea la cabeza hacia el altavoz. Sus mejillas se cubren de un rubor vergonzoso al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren de golpe.

\- Erm, nada – escupe en un carraspeo apresurado.

Sus prisas por coger su móvil la vuelven torpe y el iPhone casi cae a la alfombrilla del suelo, pero lo agarra en el último momento y casi de forma milagrosa. Presiona el botón central para devolver la pantalla a la vida y le da al botón de siguiente canción.

Gracias al Bluetooth, la voz de Beca deja de salir por los altavoces del Jeep y es sustituida por la sugerente melodía inicial de _Daddy Issues_. Y, aunque Chloe prefería escuchar a Beca, no tiene ninguna objeción con Demi Lovato.

\- Oh – exclama al reconocer el inicio de la calle en la que están –. Es el edificio rojo de la izquierda – señala para el conductor.

El Jeep reduce velocidad hasta detenerse suavemente en segunda fila frente al edificio correcto, y Beca se suelta el cinturón. Se pone las gafas de sol, baja del interior del coche de un salto y aterriza en el caliente asfalto, echándose a un lado para que Chloe pueda salir sin tener que esquivarla.

Se suben a la acera y Chloe gira sobre sus talones para mirar a Beca. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts vaqueros y sus ojos están ocultos tras las gafas, pero Chloe no necesita verlos para saber que están llenos de tristeza e inseguridad.

Ninguna de las dos sabe cómo despedirse. Ninguna de las dos _quiere_ tener que despedirse.

\- ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte? – pregunta Chloe con voz frágil.

Los labios de Beca se tuercen y su rostro se encoge en una mueca.

\- Empiezo el tour en un mes...

\- ¿Tan pronto? – exclama, sin pensar siquiera en ocultar su sorpresa.

Normalmente el tour se suele hacer meses después de haber sacado el disco, no de forma tan precipitada.

\- Khaled no quería que esperase – explica Beca, y algo en su tono da la sensación de que no está muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no le queda otra que obedecer –. Quiere que empiece cuanto antes para así estar libre en febrero para los Grammy's.

Los ojos de Chloe se agrandan cuando Beca deja caer Los Premios, con mayúsculas, con un tono tan casual que cualquiera pensaría que es algo que ha hecho tantas veces que ya no tiene importancia alguna.

Sin embargo, su emoción pronto se disipa en su interior al recordar lo que significa que Beca empiece el tour tan pronto.

\- Hablaremos, ¿vale? Todo el rato – se apresura a asegurarle Beca. Da un paso adelante y coge las manos de Chloe entre las suyas, tratando de consolarla –. Excepto cuando esté ensayando o en el escenario. Te lo prometo – le da un suave apretón y busca sus ojos desde detrás del cristal polarizado de sus Ray-Ban –. Y te mandaré entradas para el concierto en Nueva York – añade con una sonrisa.

Chloe asiente, intentando no llorar. Parpadea y traga saliva, en un intento de tragarse también el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

Quizá sea estúpido. Probablemente _lo sea_. Pero eso no quita que siente que apenas acaba de recuperar a Beca y tiene que volver a decirle adiós.

Libera sus manos del agarre de su mejor amiga y nota su decepción, pero solo dura un segundo. En seguida se disipa cuando Chloe las usa para agarrar a Beca de los hombros y apretarla contra su cuerpo en un fuerte y largo abrazo.

Cierra los ojos y hunde el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la morena, sin querer dejarla marchar. Por la forma en que nota los dedos de Beca hundirse en la piel de su espalda, y luego formar puños en la parte trasera de su camiseta, sabe que ella está sintiendo lo mismo.

Escuchan el sonido de una ventanilla bajarse y el conductor del Jeep interrumpe su momento para avisar a Beca de que tienen que emprender el camino de vuelta ya si no quieren llegar tarde a su entrevista.

Beca rompe el abrazo y asiente, pero se muestra reticente a moverse del sitio. Mira a Chloe y al coche alternativamente, indecisa. Parece que no quiera dejara a Chloe sin saber que está bien. Que _va a estar_ bien.

\- Nos vemos pronto, entonces – suspira Chloe, intentando esbozar una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Sabe que no le sale muy convincente, pero Beca la acepta con gratitud. Parte de la tensión abandona sus hombros. Un flash de duda cruza por su rostro, sustituido de inmediato por seguridad.

Da un paso adelante y deposita un beso en la mejilla de Chloe. Un beso que se alarga más de lo que debería. Sus dedos se entrelazan de nuevo y les da un suave apretón.

Cuando se separa, mantiene sus dedos entrelazados hasta que se aleja tanto que no les queda más remedio que soltarse. Sube al coche y, a pesar de los cristales tintados, Chloe sabe que Beca está observándola al otro lado.

Alza una mano para despedirse y el conductor le devuelve el saludo con rostro solemne. Observa el Jeep avanzar por su calle hasta desaparecer al doblar la esquina y suspira.

* * *

La Dra. Peterson lleva todavía el café en la mano cuando llega a la puerta de su clínica y se encuentra a Chloe ya esperando por ella en el pasillo.

Sus cejas se arquean, pero esa es la única muestra de sorpresa que deja ver. Su paso no se interrumpe y mete la llave en la cerradura para poder abrir la puerta de su consulta.

\- Llegas pronto – observa con un cierto retintín divertido.

Chloe solo asiente y sigue a su psicóloga a través del apartamento hasta el despacho que usa para atender a sus clientes. La Dra. Peterson deja su bolso y el café en la mesa, y se cambia las gafas de sol por las de ver.

Hace una señal con la mano hacia el sillón de cuero para que Chloe se siente, pero ella agita la cabeza en una negación. Está demasiado nerviosa como para quedarse quieta en el mismo sitio, así que opta por permanecer de pie.

Espera con mal disimulada impaciencia a que la Dra. Peterson termine su ritual de preparación: enciende del Mac que descansa en su escritorio, busca su bolígrafo preferido y su block de notas. Alegando tener mal la espalda, ella sí toma asiento en su lugar habitual.

\- ¿A qué se debe la urgencia, pues? – pregunta al final, levantando la tapa de cuero de la libreta para poder empezar a escribir.

Chloe coge aire y se lanza de cabeza a una detallada explicación de todo lo ocurrido con Beca. Para su crédito, la Dra. Peterson es capaz de mantener la misma expresión neutra en su rostro a pesar de que hay unas cuantas bombas que Chloe suelta como si fueran nada.

Mientras habla, da vueltas nerviosas por el despacho, gesticulando ampliamente con las manos en el aire. Al terminar, se gira hacia su terapeuta y hace la pregunta que le ha robado el sueño desde que cruzó su cabeza por primera vez.

\- ¿He sido una auténtica gilipollas?

Tiene la opinión de Aubrey sobre el tema, pero quiere – _necesita_ – la opinión profesional de la Dra. Peterson. Sin embargo, ante el silencio de la psicóloga, Chloe lo interpreta como una afirmación y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

\- Oh dios mío – musita el lamento con agonía –. He cometido el mayor error de mi vida, ¿verdad? – pregunta, aunque sin esperar realmente una respuesta porque ella sola comienza a cavar el agujero en el que pretende meterse y esperar a morir –. Beca estaba ahí, abierta y dispuesta y yo… – sacude la cabeza, disgustada consigo misma –. Lo he fastidiado todo y la he vuelto a perder. ¡Seré _estúpida_! – se golpea la frente con una mano.

En ese momento, la Dra. Peterson considera oportuno intervenir y frenar la espiral de pánico en la que Chloe se ha metido.

\- En ese momento, ¿considerabas que lo mejor era no precipitarse al empezar una relación con Beca? – pregunta de forma tan calmada que contrasta drásticamente con Chloe.

\- En ese momento sí – responde Chloe, casi histérica –. ¡Pero ahora ya no!

\- ¿Y Beca? – continúa la psicóloga –. ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo?

Eso hace que Chloe se pause en medio de su paseo nervioso. Deja caer las manos que tenía en la cara y se gira, cautelosa, para mirar a la Dra. Peterson.

\- Um, sí – dice lentamente.

Su terapeuta extiende ambas palmas en el aire, mirando hacia el techo, como si tuviera una bandeja invisible sobre ellas que le está presentando a Chloe. Y esa bandeja metafórica no es más que la conclusión a la que quiere que Chloe llegue por sí misma: hizo bien en confiar en su instinto.

\- Pero… – intenta rebatir Chloe.

\- Piensa en esto – la petición de la Dra. Peterson interrumpe su protesta, y con un dedo alzado, pide silencio y atención –. Que Beca se vaya de tour no es más diferente que si se hubiera vuelto a Los Ángeles, ¿no? – despega las yemas de sus dedos de donde las había unido y le lanza a Chloe una mirada por encima del borde de sus gafas –. Al fin y al cabo, tendríais que haber lidiado con la distancia.

Chloe se lo piensa y termina asintiendo con algo de reticencia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te da tanto miedo? ¿Qué tiene de distinto el tour?

\- No sé – admite encogiéndose de hombros. Recorre los pasos que le quedan hasta el sillón de cuero y se deja caer en él con actitud derrotada –. No había pensado en que tendría que volver a Los Ángeles de todos modos. En mi cabeza, Beca se quedaba de forma permanente en Nueva York.

\- ¿Se ha ofrecido a hacer eso?

\- No… Pero sería lo ideal – suspira.

\- Tendría que renunciar a su vida en Los Ángeles – le recuerda la Dra. Peterson.

Chloe frunce el ceño y alza la mirada de golpe. Entonces, se da cuenta de cómo ha sonado su comentario y se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

\- No digo que tenga que hacerlo, o que yo se lo vaya a pedir – aclara, agitando una mano en el aire –. También sería ideal que yo pudiera irme a Los Ángeles.

La Dra. Peterson asiente, complacida con su respuesta. Hace sonar su bolígrafo con un _click_ para sacar la punta y escribe algo en su libreta, posicionada de tal forma que Chloe nunca es capaz de ver su contenido.

Se humedece los labios con nerviosismo y frota las palmas de sus manos juntas donde las tiene encajadas entre sus piernas.

\- Así que… – empieza –. ¿De verdad cree que hice bien al decir que no?

Necesita cerciorarse, porque es la única forma de acallar por fin a esa vocecita que susurra desde algún rincón de su cabeza que la ha vuelto a cagar. Que lo ha echado todo a perder solo porque sentía que al beso le faltaba algo.

Quizá no todos los besos sean fuegos artificiales y campanillas celestiales. Quizá algunos besos no te hacen sentir nada y todo lo anterior son fantasías que te creas por culpa de los cuentos de hadas y novelas románticas.

La Dra. Peterson suspira y cierra la libreta. Con el boli en la mano, entrelaza sus dedos sobre la portada de cuero y fija a Chloe con una mirada directa que la inmoviliza en el sitio.

\- Desde mi punto de vista, hiciste bien – le asegura una vez más con firmeza –. Beca y tú… Debéis aprender a quereros sin que os haga daño. Debéis daros cuenta de que vuestros sentimientos no son algo malo que tengáis que reprimir. Ya no.

Chloe asiente, y su cuerpo se relaja por el alivio que afloja sus músculos. Coge una profunda respiración y recupera su mantra: todo va a salir bien.

* * *

 **not-beca-mitchell** : RESPONDO A LA PREGUNTA DEL SIGLO: ¿QUIÉN ES X?

He leído **tantas** teorías alocadas sobre la identidad de X, que al final me han llevado a decidir tomar cartas en el asunto. En realidad, la conclusión sobre quién es X es bastante sencilla una vez encuentras el hilo de la historia y lo sigues hasta el final.

(Aunque coincido en que Cate Blanchett es la diosa de las lesbianas, dudo bastante que sea ella a quien Beca se refiriera con CB. Más que nada por cuestiones temporales. Pero **ojalá**. Sería la fantasía de toda bollera hecha realidad.)

A ver. Esto es **todo** lo que sabemos sobre X.

La primera vez que Beca mencionó a X fue en su entrevista en Capital FM. Ahí contó que algo había pasado con una persona muy importante para ella que hizo que cambiara drásticamente el enfoque que tenía pensado para _Afterthought_.

Bien. Voy a ir dando saltos hacia delante y atrás en los acontecimientos, intentaré ser lo más clara posible para que nos os perdáis, pero… Lidiad conmigo.

Veamos. Primero los hechos.

Sabemos que Beca estuvo en Barden desde 2012 hasta 2016. Esos cuatro años estuvo en una relación seria con Jesse Swanson. Cuando se graduaron, ambos se fueron a Nueva York, aunque no vivían juntos. Beca compartía piso con sus mejores amigas: Amy la Gorda y Chloe.

Beca y Jesse rompieron su relación en el verano de 2017. Y, según contó Beca en el documental, durante todo este tiempo su historia con X ya estaba en marcha. Por lo que X tiene que ser alguien que conoció durante sus años en Barden, ¿no?

Vale. Seguimos. Beca está soltera y empieza a estar muy confundida con todo lo que está sintiendo por X. De modo que, mientras Beca estaba en NY, su relación con X seguía siendo muy cercana. Todo apunta a que X **tiene** que ser una de las Bellas (su grupo de a cappella de la uni).

Alrededor de esta época es cuando Beca empezó a escribir _Consequences_ y la terminó de escribir en el tour con las Fuerzas Armadas por Europa, donde también conoció a DJ Khaled. Esto ocurrió un año después de que hubiera cortado con Jesse.

Beca firmó con DJ Khaled a mediados de agosto. Sabemos que **antes** de firmar el contrato definitivo, lo cual se hizo en Los Ángeles (gracias Instagram de Khaled), pasó todo con X. Y con todo me refiero a que Beca le enseñó _Consequences_ en un intento de confesar sus sentimientos y de alguna forma las cosas salieron muy mal y rompieron lazos. (¿Para siempre? Esperemos que no.)

Hasta aquí todo bien, ¿no?

Beca va a Los Ángeles a perseguir su carrera musical y X se queda en algún sitio distinto. No sabemos dónde, pero sabemos que es lejos. Lo cual, refuerza la idea de que **tiene** que ser alguien dentro de las Bellas porque todas se quedaron en el este de EEUU.

Beca empieza a escribir canciones sobre X y su relación. Sabemos que tenían una gran amistad y que fue lo que Beca tanto miedo tenía de perder, el motivo por el que tardó tanto en confesar sus sentimientos. Sabemos que debían de pasar mucho tiempo juntas, porque Beca cuenta darse cuenta de cuántos huecos ocupaba X en su vida.

Sin embargo, la historia se complica. En algún momento durante la producción de la primera maqueta de _Afterthough_ , la cual tuvo lugar entre octubre de 2018 y septiembre de 2019, X empezó a salir con una chica. No sabemos cuándo, **PERO**.

Poco después Beca se convirtió en una heartbreaker que se tiraba a todo lo que se meneaba. (Y yo digo: ole tu cuerpo moreno. Tú que puedes, hazlo.) Esto ayuda, pues la prensa rosa se cebó con el comportamiento de Beca y los rumores constantes sobre sus nuevos romances. Estimo que fue en algún momento entre abril y julio de 2019 cuando X encontró pareja.

Ese tipo de noticias sobre Beca pararon aproximadamente sobre agosto-septiembre de 2019, que fue cuando tuvo que escribir _Palace_. Ahí fue cuando hizo las paces con todo y se propuso seguir adelante, y también es ahí cuando volvió al estudio para grabar cosas diferentes para la segunda parte del disco. Se nota el cambio, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues eso. Cada una iba por su lado. Pero entonces…

Entonces llega abril. Y gracias al Instagram de Aubrey Posen, excapitana de las Bellas, sé que todas las chicas se reunieron en una llamada de Skype para felicitarla. Esa es **La** **Llamada de Skype**. Y las Bellas son las amigas que engañaron a Beca para que terminara hablando con X a solas. (¿VEIS CÓMO OS DIJE QUE X TENÍA QUE SER UNA BELLA?).

Ahí fue cuando Beca y X volvieron a discutir, y cuando _All These Years_ nació. (En realidad le deberíamos de estar súper agradecidos a X por haberle roto el corazón a Beca porque así han nacido auténticas obras maestras.)

Entonces. Recapitulemos.

Con todas estas piezas podemos formar un puzzle. Es como el juego ese de mesa de "¿Quién es quién?" en el que describías a una persona y tu contrincante tenía que adivinarlo antes de que tú adivinaras el suyo.

Sabemos que es una chica con ojos azules de una tonalidad que no es la habitual. Sabemos que tiene una personalidad bastante positiva y radiante. Sabemos que es probable que sus iniciales sean CB. Sabemos que tuvo que formar parte de las Bellas. Sabemos que mantuvo una estrecha, **muy** estrecha, relación con Beca hasta después del tour por Europa.

La respuesta cae por su propio peso: es Chloe. **Tiene** que ser Chloe.

Y si tenéis dudas, solo tenéis que mirar las redes sociales de ambas. Incluso de las demás Bellas. Las respuestas están todas ahí.

En el Instagram de Chloe, las fotos con Beca son constantes y **muy cariñosas**. Hasta que se cortan de forma abrupta alrededor de julio-agosto del 2018. En ese período de tiempo, Chloe desaparece durante un par de meses de la vida pública hasta volver a reaparecer sobre mediados de septiembre, viviendo en Ithaca (NY) mientras estudia para ser veterinaria.

En el Instagram de Beca pasa exactamente **lo mismo**.

En los vídeos que hay en YouTube sobre las viejas actuaciones de las Bellas, Chloe y Beca siempre parecen encontrar la forma de terminar juntas sobre el escenario. Y de sus ojos prácticamente salTaN CHispAS De AMoRRrRr.

En la actuación de Beca en Francia, la primera en salir corriendo a abrazarla es **Chloe**.

En el concierto exclusivo que Beca hizo en Nueva York hace un mes, hay gente que está convencida de que vieron a Chloe acercarse a hablar con los porteros. Y, ¿a que no sabéis qué? Ni siquiera necesitó hacer cola, la colaron por la puerta lateral.

Además, al terminar el concierto, los fans que se quedaron a pedir autógrafos dijeron que las vieron marcharse **juntas**. A **medianoche**. Os digo yo que esas dos no se hicieron las cuatro horas de viaje en coche hasta Ithaca esa noche.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, en sus viejas fotos juntas hay bromas constantes por parte de las demás Bellas sobre cómo Beca y Chloe están prácticamente casadas. Las llaman "aca-matrimonio", "aca-madres", etc.

E INCLUSO SE INVENTARON SU NOMBRE DE OTP: Bhloe. (¿Es muy horrible que me guste **tanto**?).

Stacie Conrad subió una foto de todas las Bellas en la que Bhloe no aparecían y puso, Y CITO TEXTUALMENTE: "Beca y Chloe estaban demasiado ocupadas morreándose". ¿HOLAAAAAAA? ¿CATE BLANCHETT QUIEEEEN?

X es Chloe. CB es Chloe Beale.

 **Y no hay más que hablar.**

 _Fuente:_ not-beca-mitchell

#Beca Mitchell #Afterthought #Quién es X #También conocida como CB #Teorías #Me merezco un puto Pulitzer después de esto #Bhloe forever #Yo lo shippeo #Me hundiré con este ship #Voy a ir comprando kilos de helado

 **16 868 976 notas**

* * *

En la madrugada del día de su cumpleaños, Chloe se despierta en medio de la noche por las ganas incontenibles de hacer pis.

Con paso inestable y ayuda de las paredes para mantenerse recta y no chocar con nada, camina con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño hasta el baño al final del pasillo. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin puede hacer pis y reposa la barbilla en su mano.

Está tan cansada que sería capaz de quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

Tira de la cadena una vez termina y baja la tapa. No ha encendido la luz para no quedarse ciega, así que sale sin más y se dirige recta hacia su habitación, ya soñando con tirarse en su cama y abrazar la almohada.

Sin embargo, una serie de golpeteos en la puerta de su apartamento hace que se pare en seco en medio del pasillo. Se queda totalmente quieta y espera otra vez, para comprobar que no sean imaginaciones suyas.

Efectivamente, al cabo de un rato se vuelve a escuchar el golpeteo de nudillos. Hay alguien llamando a la puerta. Creyendo que Troy ha vuelto a olvidarse o a perder las llaves, suspira y pasa de largo su habitación para ir a abrirle.

Abre de par en par y, al ver lo que hay al otro lado, tiene que parpadear diez veces para asegurarse de que lo está viendo es real y no está soñando. Casi tiene que resistir el impulso de pellizcarse en el brazo.

Porque, en el pasillo, solo iluminada por la suave luz cálida que proporciona una única vela pinchada en un pequeño cupcake, está Beca.

Sonríe con timidez al ver a Chloe y ladea la cabeza, esperando.

\- ¿Beca? – escupe roncamente, estupefacta –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Feliz cumpleaños – susurra la morena con toda la suavidad que a Chloe le falta –. Aunque técnicamente llego unas horas tarde – se disculpa esbozando una mueca.

Chloe deja que su mirada caiga por su propio peso hasta el cupcake que Beca extiende hacia ella y esboza una sonrisa adormilada. Sopla con suavidad, porque la vela no parece muy estable, y la sonrisa de Beca se ensancha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – es lo primero que pregunta Chloe una vez han terminado con las formalidades

\- No me iba a perder tu cumpleaños – responde Beca con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

\- Pero pasado mañana... Mañana ya – se corrige Chloe, consciente de las horas que son –, tienes un concierto en Vancouver.

\- Lo sé.

La despreocupación de Beca conmueve a Chloe hasta puntos insospechables. Su corazón se sacude en su pecho, tan lleno de ternura que amenaza con desbordar su caja torácica con cada pesado latido.

Coge el cupcake que aún se interpone entre ellas y engancha un brazo rápidamente alrededor del cuello de Beca. La morena responde con ganas, rodeando la cintura de Chloe con tanta fuerza que la obliga a tropezar un paso adelante hasta que sus cuerpos están completamente pegados.

En el confort del abrazo de su mejor amiga, Chloe vuelve a notar el sueño caer sobre ellas como una cálida manta, envolviéndolas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca y la guía tras ella por el pasillo.

Entran en su habitación, y Chloe solo se detiene ante su mesa para dejar con delicadeza el cupcake. Ahora no tiene hambre, pero seguro que por la mañana lo agradece. Da un suave tirón cuando nota que Beca opone algo de resistencia, parada en el umbral con inseguridad.

Entra un par de pasos, pero vuelve a quedarse parada cuando Chloe se sienta en el borde de su cama. Casi parece intimidada, y si Chloe no estuviera tan cansada lo habría encontrado adorablemente gracioso.

\- Vamos a dormir, Becs – susurra Chloe suavemente.

Beca duda, aunque al final se deja guiar hasta el borde de la cama. Se para a quitarse las Nike Air con los pies y dejar el móvil en la mesilla de noche, justo al lado del de Chloe.

La pelirroja puede ver las manos de su mejor amiga temblar ligeramente cuando las apoya, con las palmas extendidas, sobre la sábana revuelta antes de trepar por el colchón y poder ocupar el sitio que le ha dejado en el lado izquierdo.

Beca se tumba, casi rígida. Chloe, en cuanto nota que ya ha encontrado una postura satisfactoria, rueda sobre su costado hasta poder entrelazar sus manos. Dedos fríos entre dedos calientes, les da un apretón que causa que Beca gire la cabeza en la almohada para tratar de encontrarla en la oscuridad.

\- Gracias – dice Chloe en apenas un hilo de voz.

Beca no contesta con palabras. Le devuelve el apretón y relaja su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro agotado.

Y eso es más suficiente para Chloe.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de Beca les arranca cruelmente de sus respectivos sueños a una hora que se siente demasiado temprana considerando sus aventuras nocturnas.

Son las nueve de la mañana, descubre Chloe cuando rueda sobre el cuerpo retorcido de su mejor amiga para coger el iPhone y apagar el infernal tono de alarma. Resopla mientras se deja caer sobre la espalda de Beca, cuyo rostro sigue enterrado en la almohada y solo deja escapar un gruñido.

\- Voy a hacer café – murmura Chloe contra la tela de la camiseta, depositando un beso en la misma zona.

Se quita la sábana a patadas y camina haciendo eses hasta la cocina. Le sorprende encontrar a Troy ya vestido y con una taza humeante entre sus manos, sentado en el granito de la encimera como acostumbra a hacer mientras desayuna o cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto despierto? – pregunta Chloe.

\- Acabo de llegar – responde él con un guiño.

La pelirroja se fija entonces en que sí, está vestido, pero su camisa hawaiana está toda arrugada y su pelo rubio platino delata que se lo ha peinado con los dedos en un intento de disimular su apariencia de: acabo de rodar fuera de una cama.

Chloe bosteza con tantas ganas que teme romperse la mandíbula y se dirige directa hacia la cafetera. Vuelca el líquido, todavía caliente y con un aroma maravilloso, en dos tazas limpias.

\- ¿Tienes compañía? – exclama Troy, tan sorprendido que quizá Chloe debería tomárselo como un insulto, pero está demasiado cansada como para que le importe.

Baja de la encimera de un brinco y se encara con Chloe, a punto de escupir cincuenta preguntas seguidas como una ametralladora dispara las balas. Pero algo en el umbral de la cocina capta su atención y gira la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

Una especie de sonido ahogado sale de su garganta, pero por primera vez desde que Chloe le conoce, parece que el gato le ha comido la lengua. Troy solo es capaz de seguir mirando hacia la entrada con ojos como platos.

Chloe coge las tazas del mango y se gira para darle la suya a Beca, que la acepta con una sonrisa cansada, pero agradecida. Da un sorbo y cierra los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido casi orgásmico.

Se da cuenta de que Troy sigue sin reaccionar, así que, sus labios torcidos en su típica sonrisa y cejas arqueadas por la diversión, su mirada baila del joven a Chloe.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta sin verdadera preocupación. Su voz tiembla un poco por el esfuerzo de contener la risa.

\- Tú dale un momento – asegura Chloe agitando una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia.

Una vez Troy vuelve a la vida con una exagerada bocanada de aire y un millón de preguntas hechas en un tono de voz que casi raya en el histerismo, Chloe se apresura a sacar a Beca del apartamento antes de que su compañero de piso sufra un aneurisma.

Acompaña a la morena al Uber que espera en la calle para llevarla al aeropuerto, y repiten el ritual que ya comienza a ser familiar para ambas: un fuerte abrazo que siempre parece breve, pero _nunca_ es breve; y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos pronto – le promete Beca con un guiño pícaro antes de meterse en el asiento trasero del Toyota.

Chloe tiene la sensación de que esta no será la única vez que se encuentre a Beca en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

* * *

JustJared: Sorprendemos a bmitch47 en el Aeropuerto. Otra vez. ¿A dónde viaja tanto y por qué? – podéis verlo todo aquí.

* * *

Entre esa noche del 7-8 de junio y septiembre, Beca aparece en la puerta de su apartamento tres veces más.

Siempre en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Siempre con aspecto de estar completamente agotada, pero feliz de estar allí. Siempre viaja ligero, solo con la ropa que lleva puesta y nada más. Y, lo peor de todo, siempre tiene que volver a irse al mediodía del día siguiente.

Llama a Chloe cuando llega al otro lado de su puerta, de forma que solo tenga que rodar fuera de la cama y caminar adormilada hasta la entrada para dejarle pasar al interior.

A veces tienen energía suficiente como para hablar un poco. Chloe le pregunta qué tal el concierto de esa noche y qué ciudad es la siguiente. Beca se interesa por su día a día, a qué dedica su verano además de leer, la última locura de Troy.

Pero, en general, no hacen mucho más que caer rendidas en la cama, hechas un lío de extremidades, y dormir hasta que suena la alarma de Beca. No hay necesidad de quedarse todas las noches despiertas hablando, porque no se van a decir nada que no se hayan dicho ya por mensaje.

Ese es realmente el mayor cambio. El chat con Beca pasa de estar casi al final de la lista en el móvil de Chloe, a volver a ser siempre el primero. La conversación es constante, incluso si no ha pasado nada nuevo – en el caso de Chloe, porque Beca tiene historias nuevas cada noche –, encuentran de qué hablar.

Se dan los buenos días y las buenas noches. Se mandan canciones que les han gustado y que creen que podrían gustarle a la otra. Se mandan memes y vídeos de animales siendo sus adorables seres. Se animan cuando ganan y se consuelan cuando pierden.

Están ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo, y descubren que es increíble la facilidad con la que son capaces de volver a caer en su vieja dinámica.

Chloe tenía miedo al principio de que los primeros meses fuera a ser forzado y solo de pensar en la cantidad de conversaciones básicas y poco informativas que iban a tener que mantener, se adueñaba de su cuerpo la pereza existencial.

Ella quería pasar directamente a las conversaciones profundas, y totalmente aleatorias, que solían tener durante sus años en Barden: hablar de la vida, del universo y su origen, de si creían en el destino o si en hay algo más allá de la muerte, de si existe realmente el amor a primera vista y qué era para ellas el amor en primer lugar.

Lo superficial no iba a ayudarles a volver a conocerse, y ese era el miedo que Chloe tenía. Que ya no fueran capaces de superar lo superficial y se quedasen atascadas para siempre en los: hola, hola, qué tal, bien ¿y tú?, bien también, guay.

Pero, para su gran alivio sus miedos no se hicieron. Beca y ella son capaces de retomar su relación justo donde la dejaron, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Aunque, sí que es cierto que a veces hay momentos raros y silencios incómodos, y temas que ninguna de las dos están muy seguras sobre cómo navegar exactamente.

\- ¿Y de quién era la fiesta de nuevo? – pregunta Beca durante una de las muchas llamadas que se hacen a lo largo del verano.

\- De Matt, ¿recuerdas? – repite Chloe con una ligera risa en su voz. Todavía le dura un poco el efecto del alcohol, ya que acaba de llegar a casa y al ver la hora, ha decidido llamar a Beca un rato antes de irse a dormir porque en donde está la morena, es mediodía –. Te hablé de él, mi compañero de laboratorio.

Escucha el "mmhh" de Beca que confirma que ya sabe de quién le está hablando. Pero le sigue un silencio lleno de algo raro que, hasta contentilla, Chloe es capaz de captar. Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza hacia el lado en el que tiene el teléfono.

\- ¿Bec? – llama suavemente –. ¿Quieres decirme qué ronda por tu mente?

\- ¿Quién dice que me esté rondando algo por la mente? – Beca es rápida en responder. Si Chloe tenía algunas reservas, ese tono defensivo las disipa todas.

\- No hagas eso – pide en un suspiro apenado –. No te escondas de mí.

Escucha la profunda exhalación de Beca hacer crepitar el altavoz, pero la morena no dice nada. Sin embargo, Chloe se hace una idea aproximada de qué está ocurriendo. No necesita verle la cara a Beca, ni estar cerca de ella, puede notar las ondas de emoción salir desde el teléfono.

Es miedo. Son celos. Es inseguridad.

Chloe lo sabe porque ella más de una vez se ha encontrado en el otro lado de la moneda, cuando Beca llegaba de un concierto todavía en pleno subidón de adrenalina y se ponía a contarle que x fan se había lanzado sobre ella.

Se atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes, dudando. Ese poquito de alcohol que todavía tiene en sus venas es lo que le empuja a decirlo finalmente.

\- Es solo un amigo, Bec – murmura, su voz apagada y honesta –. No hay nada ahí.

La morena mantiene un rato más el silencio y debe hacer un gesto con la cabeza, porque Chloe puede escuchar el roce de su pelo contra el iPhone.

\- ¿Si lo hubiera…? – empieza a preguntar Beca.

\- No va a haberlo – interrumpe Chloe con firmeza.

\- Pero ¿si lo hubiera? – reitera Beca, su voz llena de intensidad y velada urgencia –. ¿Me lo dirías?

\- Sí – promete.

* * *

 **Becs :3**

últ. conexión a las 04:35

(02.10) Dulces sueños :*

(04.21) Dua Lipa - Homesick (Album Visual) – YouTube

Ahora la escucho!

Buenos días para mí, buenas noches (?) para ti

No termino de hacerme a las zonas horarias :/

( _Tell my heart to lie_

 _But I know deep inside it's true_

 _That I wish I was there with you_ )

* * *

Chloe se ha acostumbrado tanto a que Beca solo venga en medio de la noche que, cuando llaman a la puerta de su apartamento un lunes por la tarde a finales septiembre, lo último que se le pasa por la cabeza es que pueda ser ella.

Troy está en casa, estudiando en su habitación para el examen que tiene al día siguiente. Su puerta está cerrada de modo que Chloe asume que no ha escuchado el golpeteo de nudillos sobre la madera.

Con un quejido por sus ovarios doloridos, se levanta del sillón en el que estaba hecha una bolita y sujeta la bolsa de agua caliente contra su estómago para que no se le caiga. Está hecha un desastre: tiene el pelo sucio recogido en una coleta y va vestida en chándal porque ni siquiera le apetece vivir, mucho menos arreglarse.

Supone que, quien quiera que esté al otro lado de la puerta, habrá visto cosas peores en su vida que una mujer sufriendo por la regla.

\- ¿Has pedido comida? – pregunta en voz alta mientras se acerca a la puerta.

No recibe respuesta alguna por parte de Troy, y no sabe si interpretarlo como un sí o un no. De todos modos, tampoco importa mucho porque lo va a descubrir por su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – es lo que escapa de su boca en cuanto abre la puerta.

\- Oh, wow – ríe Beca desde su posición usual en el pasillo –. ¿Ni siquiera recibo un hola?

Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida de disculpa.

\- Perdón, es que me has pillado por sorpresa.

Beca sonríe y se encoge de hombros, demostrando que su comentario iba más en broma que otra cosa. Saca la mano que lleva metida en el interior de su cazadora de cuero negra para rascarse una ceja.

\- Hemos llegado a Nueva Jersey hace unas horas, pero no tocamos hasta mañana por la noche así que pensé en pasarme a verte – explica –. ¿Estás enferma o algo? – pregunta tras escanear a Chloe con ojos preocupados.

La pelirroja es repentinamente consciente de su aspecto y cambia el peso de un pie al otro, incómoda. Que, en realidad, Beca le ha visto en situaciones peores así que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Pero, aun así…

\- La regla – responde, haciendo una mueca dolorida –, pero como si lo estuviera.

Beca chasquea la lengua con compasión y se autoinvita al interior del apartamento, ordenando a Chloe que vuelva a tumbarse al sillón. Ella obedece con gusto y recupera su posición hecha una bolita. En la televisión, siguen los anuncios, lo cual es una buena señal porque significa que no se ha perdido nada de El Diario de Noah.

Escucha a Beca trastear en la cocina y entra en el salón al cabo de un rato con una bandeja que deja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa central, asegurándose de que no interfiera en el campo visual de Chloe. Le ha hecho una taza de té y ha traído una tableta de chocolate.

Se descalza antes de tomar asiento en el sillón y Chloe reposa su cabeza en su regazo, dejando escapar un suspiro complacido cuando Beca comienza a juguetear con su pelo. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan por el borde de su oreja, su cuello y su frente, y es lo mejor que Chloe se ha sentido en un largo tiempo.

Se pasan toda la tarde acurradas en el sillón, viendo la televisión y comiendo chocolate. Beca no se queja ni una sola vez, y Chloe llora incesantemente hasta con las cosas más estúpidas.

\- Como sigas así voy a tener que ir a comprar más clínex – se burla la morena cuando Chloe se deshace del último pañuelo porque ya está inservible.

La pelirroja deja de sonarse la nariz lo justo para lanzarle una mirada a Beca y darle un suave manotazo en el estómago.

\- En serio, Chlo – sigue riendo Beca –. Lo de El Diario de Noah aún lo entiendo, pero ¿el anuncio de UNICEF? – estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¡Ese niño está malnutrido! – se defiende Chloe agitando una mano hacia la tele –. ¡Podría morir!

Beca sigue riendo y riendo, y aunque Chloe intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse enfadada y escandalizada por su falta de compasión, nota las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Al final, se une a Beca.

\- No es gracioso – intenta protestar, jadeante. Se seca una lágrima del borde del ojo, solo que esta no es de tristeza.

\- Claro que no, es adorable – rebate Beca.

Atrapa a Chloe entre sus brazos y la presiona contra su pecho, que se sacude con los restos de su risa. Deposita un beso en su pelo y en su frente, y se acomodan para seguir viendo películas.

Chloe cierra los ojos y desea que este momento no acabe nunca.

* * *

 **Becs :3**

últ. conexión a las 21:01

Bazzi - Beautiful feat. Camila (Official Audio) – YouTube

*o*

( _Your touch is heaven-sent_

 _Beautiful, beautiful sight right now_

 _Beautiful, beautiful life right now_ )

* * *

Chloe odia que, precisamente cuando intentas huir de algo, es cuando más tropiezas con ello.

Desde que despertó esa mañana para recibir un bofetón en la cara nada más abrir Twitter y descubrir que absolutamente todo el mundo está hablando sobre cómo los paparazzis han pillado a Beca Mitchell paseando por Los Ángeles con Jesse; no ha parado de esquivar la noticia en _todos_ sitios.

Casi parece una retorcida broma del destino, como si estuviera disfrutando restregárselo por la cara.

Pasa por delante de un kiosko en el camino de vuelta a casa y no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco porque, cómo no. En la portada de todas las revistas de cotilleos, están las fotos de Beca y Jesse.

A pesar de que su cerebro aconseja sobre lo contrario, Chloe cruza la acera con cuidado de no ser atropellada por el hípster montado en patinete eléctrico. Se acerca a los estands metálicos que sujetan las revistas en cascada y coge la primera que encuentra.

El titular, superpuesto sobre la foto de los paparazzi, es casi como un puñetazo a los ojos. Las letras gruesas y en mayúsculas parecen estar gritando a todo el mundo que pasa de largo.

 **¿UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO CLAVO? BECA MITCHELL YA PASA DE X**

Deja la revista de nuevo en el cajón metálico y repasa con la mirada los titulares de las demás:

 **DE X A EXNOVIO, Y TIRO PORQUE ME TOCA**

 **BECA MITCHELL – X = EXNOVIO**

Y lo que Chloe encuentra más absurdo de toda esta situación es que Beca y Jesse no están haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

No es como si les hubieran pillado besándose o caminando de la mano. Solo están uno al lado del otro, mirando al frente, como si fueran dos extraños que han coincidido en la misma altura.

Chloe ve dos exnovios que en su momento también fueron mejores amigos. Ve dos personas que parecen estar intentando rescatar la amistad que se perdió en la devastación de una ruptura.

Pero todos los demás parecen ver un significado oculto, un mensaje entre líneas, diferente al que ve Chloe. Parecen ver a dos exnovios intentando reavivar la vieja llama. Parecen ver a una Beca decepcionada por haber fracasado con X tratar de superarlo con su antiguo amor.

Es frustrante y se instala debajo de su pie como una astilla. Le deja con una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si estuviera desequilibrada, que hace que esté irritable y rara durante el resto del día.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – inquiere Troy mientras comen juntos en la cocina.

\- Estoy bien – le asegura Chloe con sequedad, lo cual es una obvia señal de que _no_ está bien. Pero Troy opta por salvar su cuello y abandonar el tema en vez de seguir presionando.

Y Chloe sabe que probablemente esté reaccionando de forma exagerada, que no hay _nada_ a lo que reaccionar. Son simples rumores, especulaciones sin ningún fundamento. Buscan el _click_ de la gente, buscan el morbo. No es periodismo, es cotilleo.

Su parte racional sabe que lo mejor es ignorarlo y no dejar que le afecte. Pero su parte racional no es precisamente la que tiene el mando cuando se trata de Beca. Y su parte emocional no es racional. No analiza ni razona, solo _siente_.

De modo que su irritabilidad aumenta, y con el paso de las horas se siente más desequilibrada. No puede evitarlo, no tiene ningún tipo de control sobre ello.

Es como ese momento en las películas en las que el protagonista camina por una masa de gente que tienen un destino y un propósito, y se siente completamente perdido. Como si todos los demás hubieran recibido una información que él desconoce y ahora está observando todo desde el exterior.

Y por mucho que intenta ignorarlo y fingir que todo está bien, no es capaz. Está más callada de lo normal. Si puede, responde a todo con monosílabos. Se pierde en su cabeza y deja de escuchar lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que acabo de decir? – le pregunta Beca con una risa durante su llamada diaria habitual. Al solo recibir silencio, ni una sola risa o disculpa, la morena pierde el humor y su voz se torna seria –. ¿Chlo, estás bien?

Chloe piensa en mentir. La posibilidad cruza su cabeza, pero la deshecha casi al instante. Si no ha sido capaz de engañar a Troy, que vive metido en su propio mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, va a ser imposible engañar a Beca.

Así que suspira y deja caer la frente en su mano. Usa su índice y el pulgar para presionar el puente de su nariz en un intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

\- He visto las fotos – admite en tono calculadamente neutro.

Beca se pausa, pero al cabo de un rato se escucha una fuerte exhalación y Chloe se la imagina agachando la cabeza.

\- Chloe – murmura casi con incomprensión –, es _Jesse_.

Cuando Beca recalca el nombre del Treble, lo hace como si esa fuera suficiente explicación. Es su mejor amigo, su exnovio, la persona a la que quiso durante años pero que al final no fue suficiente.

Es aquel que se escapó.

\- Precisamente, Beca. Es _Jesse_.

Cuando Chloe recalca el nombre del Treble, lo hace como si esa fuera suficiente explicación. Es la persona que sacaba su peor lado, el que la empujó – sin tener ni idea de que lo estaba haciendo – a odiar la parte de sí misma que era amor.

Es aquel que tenía todo lo que Chloe anhelaba.

Beca suspira y vuelve a hacerse el silencio entre ambas.

\- Le va a pedir a Mary Jane que se case con él – confiesa la morena con voz apagada.

La boca de Chloe se abre en un _oh_ que nunca llega a materializarse. Parpadea, tan cogida por sorpresa que no tiene palabras. Ni siquiera sabe qué diría si las tuviera.

\- Quería hablar conmigo antes, arreglar las cosas – continúa contando Beca –. Se sentía muy mal por cómo había acabado todo.

El silencio se prolonga en el lado de Chloe. Beca lo interpreta como algo, ya sea enfado, shock, celos. Lo interpreta como una señal de que sigue siendo su turno de hablar, de que tiene que ser ella esta vez la que tranquilice a Chloe.

\- Chlo, lo mío con Jesse… – comienza a decir, cortándose para suspirar –. Ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho tiempo y naufragó en medio del océano Atlántico.

\- ¿Cómo el Titanic? – responde Chloe con voz ronca.

\- Como el Titanic, sí – ríe Beca –. No es a Jesse a quien quiero.

Chloe nota cómo su corazón se salta un latido y sus pulmones se olvidan de funcionar durante un par de segundos. Tiene ganas de preguntar, puede saborear las palabras en la punta de su lengua.

 _¿A quién quieres?_

Pero no les da voz al final. No se atreve a hacerlo. Porque hay dos posibilidades: o bien Beca intenta escaquearse de ello contestando que Chloe ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, o bien responde con absoluta sinceridad.

 _A ti._

Chloe no sabe si estaría preparada para sobrevivir a la sinceridad, pero tampoco cree que fuera suficiente una evasiva.

Así que opta por no preguntar.

* * *

 **bmitch47** _ha publicado un vídeo_ : Algo viejo, algo nuevo.

Alguien que no es Beca está sujetando la cámara de lo que parece ser un móvil normal y corriente. Muestra a la morena de perfil tocando el piano en un escenario vacío dentro de una sala enorme, también vacía.

 _I know a girl, she's like a curse_

 _We want each other, no one will break first_

En acústico, la canción solo cuenta de la lenta melodía que Beca está tocando en el piano y su voz. Tiene un cierto tinte melancólico, pero no de esos que te llenan de tristeza y ganas de llorar. Es una melancolía de las buenas, de las que hablan de anhelos que algún día todavía pueden cumplirse.

 _When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off_

 _I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all_

 _I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want, yeah_

La voz de Beca reverbera en el espacio vacío, por las gradas guardadas y los asientos de plástico doblados. Sus ecos armonizan con la melodía principal en una mezcla tan perfecta que resulta sospechoso que haya sido puramente accidental.

Beca se echa hacia atrás en la banqueta y estira el cuello para proyectar su voz hacia el techo. Comienza el estribillo, cada vez más agudo.

 _I pretend that I'm not ready_

 _Why do we put each other through hell?_

 _Why can't we just get over ourselves?_

Hace una última elaborada sucesión de notas, presionando las teclas con precisión, aunque probablemente esté improvisando. Con el último acorde, levanta las manos en el aire igual que si las teclas quemasen repentinamente y se gira hacia quien está grabando con una sonrisa juguetona.

 **StevensonRyan:** Nos vemos esta noche en San Francisco!

 **Mitchellfan47:** Dios me tienes enamorada. Siempre pienso que no te puedes superar más a ti misma, pero al final siempre me sorprendes *_*

 **Hollah_Dollah:** Y el resto de la canción?! No puEDES DEjaRNOs aSÍ MALDitA seAS

 **jjj_72:** Bueno, y para cuándo en Spotify? ;)

 **jessebells123:** Vendrás a México?

 _Cargar más comentarios_

* * *

Chlo despega un segundo sus ojos irritados de las palabras que ve aparecer en la pantalla de su portátil para mirar al pequeño reloj digital que aparece en la esquina superior derecha: son las 12:45 de la noche.

Suspira, pero no deja que el cansancio aminore su ritmo. Sus manos siguen volando por el teclado de su ordenador, presionando teclas a una velocidad que hasta las mejores mecanógrafas admirarían. Claro que también tiene que rectificar muchas veces más que si fuera más despacio.

Pero tiene prisa, así que no es el momento de ponerse purista. Ya corregirá en otro momento todas las rayas rojas que el autocorrector le marca. Quiere terminar de una vez este diagnóstico que tiene que entregar a la mañana siguiente en clase y así poder irse a dormir.

A medio camino de teclear la palabra "comunicación", como un relámpago, le viene a la mente el recuerdo de una promesa.

\- Mierda – musita para sí misma.

Sus dedos se pausan sobre las teclas del portátil un segundo y se queda mirando la barra negra del Word parpadear sobre el fondo blanco. Alarga una mano para coger su móvil, que tiene boca abajo sobre la mesa para no distraerse.

Abre la conversación adecuada y escribe tres rápidos mensajes

 **Becs :3**

en línea

Perdón!

Se me olvidó por completo responderte

He tenido un día de locos -.-"

(21.09) Quieres hablar?

En vez de esperar a una respuesta, el iPhone de Chloe comienza a vibrar en sus manos. Sonríe al ver el nombre y la foto que aparece en la pantalla iluminada y desliza el dedo sobre el icono redondo del teléfono para contestar.

Sujetándolo entre su oído y su hombro, sus manos vuelven a escribir palabras en su ordenador a toda velocidad.

\- Hey – saluda Beca en voz suave y casi tentativa.

\- Hola – responde Chloe en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

Chloe ve que sus movimientos están más limitados por tener el hombro agarrotado, de forma que pone a Beca en altavoz y devuelve el iPhone a la mesa, a su lado. Por encima del teclear de sus dedos, le explica todos los contratiempos con los que se ha encontrado hoy y que son el motivo de que esté apurando al máximo el tiempo.

Beca se muestra comprensiva y le manda ánimos, asegurándole que a pesar de las prisas está segura de que va a bordar ese trabajo. La conversación se desvía de forma natural a medida que Chloe sigue trabajando y Beca descansa en el sillón del bus que usan para moverse de estado en estado.

Son casi las dos y media cuando Chloe pone el último punto final y termina de revisar y corregir todos los fallos gramaticales. Quita el altavoz para poder escuchar bien la voz de Beca, sin que suene distorsionada, y presiona el botón de imprimir.

De esta forma, puede apreciar el runrún del motor del bus y las ruedas sobre el asfalto de la carretera. Intenta recuperar el recuerdo del calendario que Beca le pasó al poco de empezar el tour, pero no recuerda dónde se supone que tiene el próximo concierto.

\- ¿Qué ciudad toca ahora? – pregunta de forma distraída, comprobando que su diagnóstico se esté imprimiendo bien.

\- La muy nevada Colorado – responde Beca.

\- Ya estás cada vez más cerca de casa – le anima Chloe.

Sabe de primera mano que, aunque el tour está organizado para que tenga días y alguna semana de descanso, Beca está agotada. Ya le ha repetido mil veces lo mucho que está deseando poder salir de ese bus y estar en el mismo sitio una temporada.

Lo cual, lo tiene complicado. En enero termina el recorrido por Norteamérica, pero en cuanto pasen los Grammy's empezará con Europa. Y, según le comentó, Khaled se estaba pensando ampliarlo hasta Sudamérica.

\- Mínimo, México y Brasil – suspira Beca cuando Chloe le pregunta si ya han tomado una decisión –. Lo demás se lo está planteando, quiere ver primero cómo van las cosas por Europa.

Chloe no sabe si darle sus condolencias o su enhorabuena. Todo el tema de la fama y la carrera de Beca tiene tantas facetas opuestas que es bastante complicado a veces saber qué decir para una persona como Chloe que está fuera y no termina de entender todos los factores en juego.

Se mete en la cama y se frota con la mano sus pies fríos. A pesar de que lleva calcetines gordos para protegerlos del aire congelado de diciembre, siente sus dedos adormecidos y faltos de sensibilidad.

Se cubre con las mantas hasta casi la nariz y se revuelve en la cama helada.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí – susurra quedamente.

\- Para robarme todo el calor corporal, ¿no? – bromea Beca.

Chloe ríe junto a ella, adorando el sonido de la risa de Beca. Es fácilmente su música favorita.

\- ¿Me avisas cuando lleguéis? – le pide a través de un bostezo.

\- Ya estarás dormida, nos quedan como poco tres horas.

\- Da igual – asegura Chloe, acurrucándose bajo sus mantas y tratando de abrazarse a sí misma para entrar antes en calor –. Así tendré un mensaje tuyo por la mañana.

\- Está bien – promete Beca. Su voz suena cálida y llena de cariño, y Chloe piensa que ojalá pudiera envolverse en ella y usarla como manta –. Buenas noches, Chlo.

\- Buenas noches, Bec – murmura, sus párpados pesados –. Te quiero.

Cuelga la llamada antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Acaba de presionar el botón rojo cuando sus ojos se abren de par en par y se olvida de todo su sueño de forma repentina.

No se incorpora de un brinco porque por fin ha logrado calentar su cama y no quiere dejar el frío entrar, pero su corazón sí que se salta un latido. Luego, se lanza a una carrera frenética contra su pecho mientras Chloe mira la pantalla oscura de su móvil, como si eso fuera a solucionar algo.

Le ha dicho te quiero a Beca por primera vez en más de dos años.

Alza una mano para golpearse en la frente y se regaña a sí misma, preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando para considerar que estaría bien soltar semejante bomba. Le viene a la cabeza, en bucle, ese verso de la canción de Drake: _you said I love you too fast_.

Los cimientos de lo que sea que tiene con Beca – amistad, intento de relación, llámalo x – todavía son muy frágiles. No está segura de si serán capaces de sobrevivir a un te quiero.

En ese momento, su móvil vibra sobre el colchón donde lo ha dejado caer durante su auto lamentación. La pantalla se enciende e ilumina el interior del pequeño capullo que se ha formado con las mantas.

 **Becs :3** (ahora): Yo también te quiero.

Chloe deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio que sale directamente de su corazón. Una sonrisa, grande y potente, curva sus labios y se mantiene así incluso una vez se queda dormida.

* * *

La gris luz de la mañana se cuela a través de los huecos dejados por la espesa cortina. Es escasa, pero suficiente como para iluminar los dos cuerpos que yacen en la cama, sus piernas entrelazadas.

Chloe está tumbada de espaldas, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sus párpados revolotean cada vez que mueve los ojos por debajo.

Su mano está extendida con la palma hacia arriba, a merced de las caricias de Beca. La morena juega con sus dedos, dibujando formas inciertas sobre la piel con la suave presión de las yemas de sus dedos.

No hay necesidad de palabras, están disfrutando de la cálida compañía de la otra. El silencio pesa en el aire, pero no porque sea incómodo, sino precisamente por lo contrario. Está cargado de confianza y complacencia.

Beca se remueve en la cama otra vez, y Chloe abre los ojos. Los constantes cambios de postura no son porque no esté cómoda, sino porque hay algo en su cabeza que no le deja descansar tranquila.

Su rostro está sereno, aunque pensativo. Las sombras danzan por su piel de una forma tan exquisita que los dedos de Chloe se crispan por las ganas de volver a coger un lápiz y dibujar a Beca.

La morena nota su movimiento y se pausa. Alza la mirada y observa a Chloe con un matiz casi filosófico, como si se estuviera planteando una cuestión existencial. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, vuelve a refugiar su mirada en las caricias que retoma.

Chloe respira hondo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Si Beca quiere hablar de algo, ya sacará el tema cuando sienta que está preparada.

Efectivamente, pasan unos minutos antes de que Beca abra la boca para plantear una pregunta en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué somos?

Los párpados de Chloe se alzan y gira la cabeza en la almohada para poder mirar a su mejor amiga a la cara. Su ceño se frunce en confusión. No entiende el enfoque de la pregunta, si Beca está planteando un tema amplio que afecta a la raza humana en general, o si es más concreto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Beca se humedece los labios y mantiene la mirada baja. Está nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – lo intenta de nuevo, dejando sus caricias momentáneamente para agitar esa mano en el espacio entre ellas.

La boca de Chloe se vuelve redonda en un silencioso _oh_ de comprensión. Junta los labios y los frunce, considerando su respuesta.

\- No lo sé – dice finalmente, honesta –. ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

Beca sacude la cabeza y fija a Chloe con una mirada firme y molesta.

\- No vale que hagas eso – protesta frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esquivar la pregunta – responde rápidamente, como si supiera que Chloe iba a decir eso –. Yo he preguntado primero, te toca contestar.

Chloe suspira, aunque está luchando por no sonreír. Sabe que es un tema que debe manejar con seriedad y delicadeza, pero no puede evitar encontrar todo lo que Beca hace adorable.

Gira hasta colocarse de costado y así poder mirar bien a Beca a la cara. Medita el tema, barajando varias respuestas posibles que podría darle a su mejor amiga, intentando encontrar la mejor de todas.

Sus dedos se alzan y curvan, acariciando de forma distraída la palma de la mano de Beca que se cierne sobre la suya. Su corazón late, lento y seguro, dentro de su pecho, y de repente Chloe sabe exactamente qué decir.

\- ¿Sabes la canción de _Two Ghosts_ de Harry Styles? – pregunta.

Nota la confusión de Beca, además de verla pintarse en su rostro en forma de arrugas de concentración. Deja de acariciar sus dedos para posar la mano sobre el colchón.

Probablemente se está planteando qué tendrá que ver esa canción con su pregunta, y si Chloe ha perdido el juicio por completo. Pero Beca también la conoce lo suficiente como para participar en el juego, aunque no sepa a dónde se dirige.

\- No, no me suena – contesta finalmente.

Chloe asiente y coloca la mano que tiene libre bajo su mejilla para que la almohada no le impida ver a Beca.

\- Bueno pues, habla de dos personas que se vuelven a encontrar en el futuro. Y, aunque aparentemente siguen siendo los mismos, se dan cuenta de que han cambiado muchas cosas – explica suavemente, en un tono de voz que apenas es más alto que un susurro –. _Ellos_ han cambiado.

La morena asiente para demostrar que ahora ya entiende por dónde van los tiros. Ha encontrado la conexión. Chloe se humedece los labios y se desliza hacia delante sobre su almohada para poder estar más cerca de Beca, pero no tanto que tengan que ya no puedan mirarse a los ojos.

\- Hay un verso en el estribillo que dice algo así como: somos solo dos fantasmas parados en el lugar que ocupamos tú y yo, intentando recordar qué se siente cuando te late el corazón – murmura Chloe.

Usa la mano que no tiene sobre la almohada para recoger un par de mechones castaños tras la oreja de Beca, acariciando su mejilla, y los párpados de la morena revolotean. Como si se estuviera esforzando por no cerrar los ojos.

Nunca dejará de adorar la forma en que Beca se doblega bajo su roce.

\- Creo que eso es lo que somos – concluye Chloe –. Dos fantasmas acostumbrándose a que sus corazones vuelvan a latir acompasados.

Azul medianoche se inunda de emoción. Beca traga saliva y alza una mano para entrelazar sus dedos con la que Chloe mantiene en su mejilla.

\- ¿Es suficiente para ti? – pregunta con infinita suavidad, reposando su frente contra la de Beca.

La morena no responde con palabras. Sus ojos se cierran en un largo parpadeo y asiente, con cuidado de no chocar cabezas. Se inclina hacia delante y, por un instante en que Chloe se olvida de respirar, piensa que va a besarla.

Sin embargo, Beca se desvía en el último momento y sus labios se posan con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de Chloe. Porque sabe que no están preparadas para un beso. _Todavía_.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

( _Tiempo._

Es su punto débil, pero también la clave de todo.)

* * *

 _21/12/20_

 _Por: James Cooper_

 **BECA MITCHELL**

 **Pillada ABRAZANDO a una PELIRROJA en el aeropuerto de ITHACA**

TMZ ha podido hacerse con una serie de imágenes que muestran a la nueva sensación de la música, Beca Mitchell, envuelta en un **intenso abrazo** con una pelirroja. Nuestra fuente asegura haber **identificado a la pelirroja** como Chloe Beale, la excompañera de Mitchell en su grupo universitario de a cappella.

Beale y Mitchell tuvieron una **cercana amistad** durante sus años de universidad, y la artista se ha estado escapando **bastante frecuentemente** después de sus conciertos del tour por Norteamérica. ¿Puede ser que, todo este tiempo, estuviera visitando a su mejor amiga?

En TMZ sospechamos que la historia va **mucho más allá**. Es mucha casualidad que las iniciales de Beale coincidan con "CB", también conocida como X, la chica que le rompió el corazón a Mitchell y fue la inspiración para su álbum debut, _Afterthought_.

De hecho, es tal la coincidencia que hay una gran facción de los fans de Mitchell que están convencidos de que entre Beale y Mitchell siempre hubo **algo más que simple amistad**. Hace apenas unos meses, un post en Tumblr se hizo viral y en él se exponía de forma bastante elocuente y creíble, que la **verdadera identidad de X** es Chloe Beale.

 _Más noticias_ : **BECA MITCHELL INTENTA RECONQUISTAR A X EN TELEVISIÓN NACIONAL**

 _Para suscribirse a TMZ y recibir las últimas noticias, pinche aquí_.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Os asusté? MUAHAHAHAH me encanta tener ese tipo de control sobre vosotros.**

 **Delirios de poder a parte, supongo que ahora entenderéis por qué os pedí que esperaráis a leerlo entero antes de pedir mi cabeza. NO SOY TAN CRUEL COMO CREÉIS ¿VALE?**

 **PD: Y hablando así de todo un poco, me alegro de que al final a nadie le pareciera que el anterior capítulo sobraba. Es un gran alivio.**

 **PD2: El final ya se acerca...**

 **PD3: Canciones mencionadas: "The Pugilist", de Keaton Henson / "Roses", de Shawn Mendes / "Because I Had You", de Shawn Mendes / "Daddy Issues", de Demi Lovato / "Homesick", de Dua Lipa / "Beautiful", de Bazzi ft. Camila Cabello / "Why", de Shawn Mendes / "Summer Games", de Drake / "Two Ghosts", de Harry Styles.**


	10. 10

**10.** **THEY SAY LOVE IS PAIN, WELL DARLING, LET'S HURT TONIGHT**

 _(Año 3)_

 **Becs :3**

en línea

Has visto las fotos?

Mis seguidores de Instagram han aumentado en 1000 en apenas dos horas, Bec

Qué vamos a hacer?

(16.39) Nada

(16.39) Lo mejor es hacer como si nada

Y eso va a ayudar a la situación?

No parecerá que nuestro silencio es una admisión de "culpa"?

(16.42) No tienen nada concreto, Chlo

(16.42) Unas fotos en las que se nos ve abrazándonos, eso puede significar literalmente cualquier cosa

Y el post ese en Tumblr

(16.44) Pero hasta ese post son puras teorías

(16.44) Que ellos sepan, puedes ser X o puedes ser mi mejor amiga con la que estoy retomando la relación después de que esta se viera algo dañada por la distancia y nuestras vidas ocupadas

(16.44) De momento todo lo que pueden hacer es especular, no tienen evidencias concretas

(16.45) Y no se las vamos a dar

(16.49) A no ser que tú quieras, claro está

(16.49) … Quieres eso?

No (?)

No lo sé

Creo que no estoy preparada todavía

Es muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte que lo mantengamos en secreto de momento? :/

(16.53) Para nada, Chlo

(16.53) Sé que es mucho y puede ser muy abrumador

(16.53) Siento que te hayas visto arrastrada a toda esta locura...

No lo sientas, Bec

Es parte de tu vida ahora

Es parte de quien eres ahora

No quiero hacerte vivir en las sombras o hacerte sentir que tienes que ocultarme

Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a ello

(16.55) Tómate todo el que necesites

(16.55) :3

* * *

Envuelta en dos mantas para protegerse de la humedad de la noche, Chloe se balancea lentamente en el banco-columpio que cuelga del porche trasero de su casa en Portland.

Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa inconsciente mientras escucha a Beca relatarle una anécdota de su cena de Navidad. Ríe con ella, sus ojos cerrados y los pulmones llenos del frescor que queda en el aire después de la lluvia.

\- Mi madre me ha preguntado por ti, por cierto – le dice Beca, en un tono más serio –. Está deseando volver a verte.

Chloe se olvida de la risa. Se sienta más recta contra el respaldo de madera barnizada y baja un pie para apoyarlo en el suelo y frenar el vaivén del banco. La mano que mantiene las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo se aprieta más sobre la tela.

Su silencio está lleno de incertidumbre, y es tan largo como para despertar la preocupación de Beca.

\- ¿Chlo? – llama en tono bajo por encima de la estática de la conexión telefónica.

La pelirroja parpadea un par de veces y carraspea para deshacerse del nudo de su garganta.

\- ¿No me odia? – pregunta casi en un murmullo –. ¿Por todo lo que pasó?

Beca suspira al otro lado de la línea. Se pausa solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que Chloe cierre los ojos y se convenza a sí misma de que Beca va a responder que sí.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad, Chlo – asegura la morena suavemente.

\- _Oh_ – se le escapa por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Recuerdas que, después de esa noche, nunca volví a pisar el estudio? – pregunta Beca.

Chloe emite un simple sonido de afirmación y espera la historia que sabe que la artista está a punto de comenzar a relatar. Se acurruca en su burrito de mantas y alza el cuello de la enorme sudadera del equipo de baloncesto en el que juega su hermano, cubriéndose hasta las orejas al encogerse en su interior.

\- No estaba en Los Ángeles, como tú y Amy creíais – admite Beca finalmente con un suspiro –. Me vine a casa, a Seattle.

Beca le cuenta que cuando apareció en el umbral de su casa llorando y echa un auténtico desastre, su madre supo de forma inmediata qué había pasado. No hizo pregunta alguna, simplemente la acogió en sus brazos y dejó que Beca llorara hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, sobre café recién hecho, Beca le contó todo lo que había estado pasando.

\- Fue la primera en saber la historia entera. Me dijo que había sido una estúpida – dice Beca, su tono algo incrédulo todavía.

Cuando uno acude a su madre, espera apoyo incondicional y palabras dulces. Pero la madre de Beca era tal cual su hija, creía en decir la verdad a toda costa. Incluso si duele.

\- Me pidió que lo arreglara inmediatamente, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero yo... – Beca suspira y agita la cabeza. Su pelo roza el altavoz, haciéndolo crepitar suavemente –. Yo ya creía que era demasiado tarde y no hice caso – termina en voz baja y llena de arrepentimiento.

El corazón de Chloe se contrae de dolor. A veces se pregunta cómo se las apañaron para entender las cosas tan mal, cómo pudieron enredar tanto el hilo de sus vidas hasta crear semejante desastre.

\- Mi madre te sigue adorando, Chlo – murmura Beca, sincera –. No te culpa de nada.

Chloe suspira sin molestarse en ocultar su alivio y los últimos restos de tensión abandonan su cuerpo. Se deja caer contra el respaldo de madera del banco y alza la pierna que tiene en el suelo tras coger impulso.

El banco retoma su balanceo con facilidad y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma sonriendo de nuevo.

\- He estado pensando – anuncia llena de determinación, aunque algo tímida.

\- Uh-oh – se burla Beca.

\- Calla y escucha, te va a gustar mi idea – ríe Chloe –. ¿Qué te parecería que fuera a verte a Seattle un par de días?, antes de que terminen las Navidades y deba volver a Ithaca.

Beca se queda en silencio un momento. O bien esta propuesta le ha pillado completamente desprevenida y no sabe qué decir, o bien está reflexionando la mejor forma de decir que no sin herir los sentimientos de Chloe.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – exclama finalmente llena de emoción.

Chloe sonríe y suelta el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Responde con una afirmación y su corazón crece diez centímetros ante el entusiasmo con el que Beca empieza a planearlo todo.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Chloe escucha la puerta trasera abrirse y los pasos de alguien sobre el suelo de madera del porche. Gira la cabeza y sonríe al ver a su hermano empujar con un pie la puerta para cerrarla, sus manos ocupadas con dos tazas humeantes.

Está lloviendo de nuevo y Charlie acusa el cambio de temperatura con un escalofrío, apresurándose a tomar asiento junto a Chloe. La pelirroja rodea a su hermano con la mitad de sus mantas y se acurrucan uno al lado del otro en el banco-columpio.

\- ¿Y Taylor? – pregunta Chloe mientras Charlie le tiende una de las tazas.

Sus manos se enroscan alrededor de la cerámica caliente y vuelve a recuperar el sentido en sus dedos. Alza la taza y aspira el aroma a chocolate, que se mezcla con el de césped húmedo y forman una fragancia que Chloe desearía poder embotellar.

\- Está con mamá y la tía mirando vestidos de novia – responde Charlie, rodando los ojos –. Me han echado de la cocina porque no puedo saber nada del tema, que trae mala suerte – dibuja unas comillas en el aire con una mano.

Chloe ríe y descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor, pensativa.

\- No me puedo creer que te vayas a casar – murmura. La sorpresa y la incredulidad permean a su voz y la hacen sonar algo jadeante.

\- Yo tampoco, si te soy sincero – admite Charlie con una risa –. A veces me cuesta creer que Taylor me dijera que sí.

\- Hacéis una pareja genial – le asegura.

Como toda respuesta, su hermano emite un "mmhh" que bien puede ser de afirmación, o de: permíteme dudarlo. Sea lo que sea, Chloe lo deja pasar en favor de abrazar el brazo de Charlie y pegarse a él, buscando su calor corporal y su presencia tranquilizadora.

Juntos observan en silencio la lluvia caer con fuerza sobre el jardín. La protección que les proporciona el techo del porche y el bamboleo del banco casi da la sensación de que están en una burbuja, en un mundo aparte y ajeno al que tienen frente a ellos.

Es mágico.

Al cabo de un rato, Chloe nota el hombro de Charlie cambiar bajo su mejilla. Cuando alza la mirada para ver qué está haciendo, descubre los ojos azules de su hermano – de una tonalidad que oscila entre el azul bebé de Chloe y el azul medianoche de Beca – recorrer su rostro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Chloe con una risa, algo incómoda ante el escrutinio de su hermano.

\- Nada – responde él en un encogimiento de hombros –. Es solo que... – guiña los ojos y ladea la cabeza, sospechoso. Su mirada tiene un tinte curioso, pero también inquisitivo –. Estás como… diferente.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- No sé – tuerce los labios, como si de verdad notase un cambio, pero no supiera exactamente cuál –. Es como si te hubieran quitado un peso de encima – vuelve a encogerse de hombros –. Pareces más feliz ahora.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" pensativo, su mente se desvía sola y de manera automática hacia lo que ha cambiado en su vida: Beca Mitchell.

Piensa en Beca. Piensa en los avances, lentos pero seguros, que están haciendo en su relación. Piensa en cómo cada vez se está volviendo más sólida y certera. Piensa en cómo su corazón se acelera cuando ve a la morena y su piel se calienta allá donde la toca.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera. Llena de alegría y de toda la esperanza que pensaba que nunca iba a ser capaz de recuperar.

\- _Soy_ feliz – afirma Chloe suavemente.

Charlie corresponde su sonrisa. La suya es más aliviada, más alegre por la mejora que ha experimentado Chloe. Pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hermana pequeña y la pelirroja se hunde en su cuerpo, respirando su colonia. Es un aroma familiar que siempre le ha hecho sentir a salvo.

\- Me alegro – murmura Charlie contra su pelo, depositando un beso en la zona.

Chloe siente sus ojos llenarse inexplicablemente de lágrimas y parpadea para disiparlas. No son lágrimas de tristeza, más bien todo lo contrario. Son lágrimas de que en este momento su corazón está a punto de desbordar de amor y felicidad.

A veces le cuesta creerse que, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, _esta_ sea su vida.

A veces parece todo demasiado bonito como para ser real y un miedo se apodera de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar: el miedo a despertar de repente y descubrir que ha sido todo un sueño.

A veces Chloe se pellizca para recordarse a sí misma que esto está pasando de verdad y que se lo merece.

Se merece ser feliz.

* * *

El 27 de diciembre, Chloe aterriza en Seattle con una pequeña mochila como único equipaje y un corazón emocionado latiendo como loco dentro de su pecho.

Pasa de largo las señales que guían a las masas de viajeros hasta la recogida de equipaje y marcha directa hacia la salida con todos aquellos que, como ella, no vienen con nada más que lo puesto.

Cruza las puertas corredizas de cristal envuelta en un grupo de señores mayores que están de viaje con la residencia. Camuflada entre camisas gruesos jerséis de punto hechos a mano y el olor a hospital, Chloe aprovecha su escondite accidental para tratar de encontrar a Beca entre las personas esperando a los recién llegados.

Su paso inseguro causa que hasta los señores con andador resoplen y la esquiven para no perder a su grupo. Ahora sin cobertura, Chloe es capaz de ver mejor, pero continúa sin encontrar a Beca.

Hasta que dos brazos se enroscan en su cintura por un costado y el cuerpo de Beca choca contra ella con la fuerza que solo le puede haber proporcionado haber venido corriendo. Chloe deja escapar una exclamación en la que se mezclan la sorpresa y la alerta, tropezando hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

Escucha la risa de Beca y el deja-vu es tan fuerte que por un momento ve a su alrededor con absoluta claridad el pasillo ensombrecido del edificio en Nueva York, y siente tras sus piernas la tela de sus dos enormes maletas.

Parpadea y vuelve al aeropuerto. Se gira hacia Beca, que va casi escondida detrás de su larga bufanda de lana y un gorro que cae hasta la mitad de su frente. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, está en primera línea.

Beca suelta su cintura en favor de enroscar sus brazos en su cuello y tirar de ella hacia abajo. Chloe responde al abrazo con ganas. Entierra su rostro en el cuello de la morena e inhala ese aroma a lavanda.

Es como volver a casa.

* * *

Debe admitir que, a pesar de todas las palabras tranquilizadoras de Beca, Chloe está algo nerviosa por el reencuentro con Johanna Turner.

La morena le ha repetido mil veces que su madre no le guarda ningún rencor, pero aun así Chloe siente sus dedos tensarse entre los de Beca mientras cruzan el césped hacia la puerta principal de una casa que, hace años, Chloe consideraba tan suya como su hogar natal en Portland.

El césped hace _chof chof_ bajo las suelas de sus botas, encharcado por la llovizna que cae, suave pero constante. Chapotean por los charcos que se han formado sobre las escaleras delanteras, abombadas por el uso continuo y las inclemencias del tiempo.

\- ¿Preparada? – pregunta Beca con un apretón a los dedos de Chloe que están entrelazados con los suyos.

Chloe asiente y traga saliva. En su mente hay una vocecita que grita "¡no, no!" de forma incesante, y a la que escoge ignorar. Sintiendo sus piernas robóticas, da los pasos necesarios para cruzar el umbral de la casa y entrar en el cálido interior.

Es como el abrazo de una madre. Huele a galletas recién hechas y chocolate, y ya desde la entrada Chloe puede escuchar el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea del salón. Se quita el abrigo, tratando de salpicar la menor cantidad de gotas de agua al suelo.

\- ¿Bec? ¿Eres tú? – pregunta la madre de Beca desde la cocina.

\- Ya estamos aquí – responde la morena, desenredándose la bufanda.

Su pelo se vuelve loco por la electricidad estática de la tela de la bufanda y el gorro. Mechones castaños caen en todas direcciones sobre la cara de Beca, quien bufa y, con las manos ocupadas, intenta quitárselos a resoplidos.

Chloe ríe y da un paso adelante. Con dedos helados, peina cuidadosamente esos mechones alocados y los recoloca como puede tras las orejas de Beca. La morena le sonríe, sus ojos trabados en una mirada larga y profunda que ninguna quiere romper.

Pero entonces escuchan un carraspeo desde el pasillo que da a la cocina y ambas se sobresaltan. Se giran hacia la madre de Beca, que está parada con los brazos cruzados sobre un delantal salpicado de harina.

Su postura es seria, casi de enfado, pero la sonrisa torcida de su rostro delata que encuentra la escena muy divertida. Sus ojos relucen con un brillo sabedor que hace que Chloe se cuestione si siempre ha estado ahí y ella estaba demasiado ciega como para verla, o si es algo que ha aparecido recientemente.

\- Hola, Sra. Turner – musita, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

Johanna hace restallar su lengua y sacude la cabeza con decepción. Chloe nota su pecho constreñirse y se le atasca la respiración en los pulmones. En su interior, cierra los ojos a la espera de las reprimendas; pero en el exterior su expresión se transforma en la que tendría un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

\- Chloe, ¿qué te dije la primera vez que viniste? – reprocha la madre de Beca –. Llámame Johanna.

Abre los brazos mientras se acerca a Chloe y la pelirroja está demasiado atascada como para corresponder el gesto, pero Johanna la atrapa en un abrazo de todos modos y la aprieta contra ella con cariño.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – le dice en el oído –. Beca nunca lo admitirá, pero te echaba de menos.

Chloe ríe cuando escucha el quejido indignado que emite Beca, y se separa de Johanna con una sonrisa. Se siente mucho más calmada ahora que sabe al cien por cien que todo está bien entre ella y la madre de Beca.

\- Gracias por acogerme – responde, agachando la cabeza casi con vergüenza.

\- Siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes – Johanna le regala un guiño y da una palmada para anunciar que la bienvenida se ha acabado ya –. Bien, ahora, ¿cuál de las dos va a ayudarme a decorar galletas?

Beca alza las manos en el aire para excusarse.

\- Yo prefiero comérmelas.

\- Yo te ayudo – se ofrece Chloe con una risa.

Johanna, satisfecha con el resultado, se marcha de vuelta a la cocina alegando que tiene que comprobar cómo va la bandeja que ya ha metido en el horno. Beca lidera la subida por las escaleras en la ruta que Chloe ya tiene más que memorizada.

La habitación de Beca sigue exactamente igual que la última vez. Lo único que ha cambiado es el equipaje de la morena: la maleta está llena de distintas pegatinas que se han ido superponiendo unas sobre otras a lo largo que viajaba con Beca de estado a estado.

El otro nuevo añadido es la funda de guitarra que descansa en una esquina. Está abierta, dejando a la vista la guitarra acústica que Beca se compró de segunda mano para poder aprender a tocar, la misma que hizo acto de aparición en todas las canciones de _Afterthought_ que requerían ese instrumento.

Chloe acaricia con reverencia las cuerdas y arranca una o dos notas frágiles que reverberan por la habitación. Al girarse hacia las camas, descubre que Beca la está mirando con una expresión infinitamente suave en su rostro.

Ladea la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa, y Beca deja escapar un torrente de aire avergonzado, sacudiendo su cabeza en una negativa.

\- Siempre me ha sorprendido la facilidad con la que encajas en mi habitación. Es como si… – agita una mano en el aire, incierta de qué quiere hacer con ella o a dónde pretende llegar con ese movimiento –. Como si también fuera tuya.

\- ¿Te molesta? – pregunta Chloe, de pie en medio del cuarto y repentinamente llena de inseguridad.

\- No – susurra Beca, negando –. Todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos están llenos de fascinación y atrapan a Chloe. Se siente a sí misma cayendo, no sabe a dónde, pero sí que sabe que no pasa nada porque Beca va a estar ahí para cogerla.

* * *

Beca vuelve de la cocina con los brazos llenos de galletas y una botella de vino. Cierra la puerta de su habitación tras ella, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido alguno, y camina de puntillas hasta la cama de Chloe.

La pelirroja deja escapar una risita. Se siente como una adolescente otra vez, bebiendo el alcohol de sus padres a escondidas y quedándose despierta hasta las tantas de la mañana mientras hablaba con sus amigas de sexo y novios.

Se incorpora para quitarle a Beca la bolsa de galletas que está a punto de caer de su agarre, y la morena deposita la botella de vino en su mesilla. Parece darse cuenta de algo demasiado tarde, porque se golpea la frente y su rostro se transforma en una mueca de fastidio.

\- Los vasos – susurra –. Me he olvidado de los vasos.

Ambas comparten una mirada y ríen, decidiendo que beberán a morro de la botella. Beca toma asiento en el colchón, que cruje bajo el peso añadido porque su madre sigue sin haberlo cambiado.

Chloe le ofrece a Beca galletas, y la morena coge un puñado. Son pequeñas y rectangulares, con la parte posterior recubierta de chocolate con leche. A ambas les saben a gloria y ayudan a saciar el hambre de la madrugada.

Cuando Beca termina de dar un trago a la botella y se la ofrece a Chloe, se da cuenta de que la pelirroja no la está mirando porque quiera vino. La sonrisa de Chloe crece más todavía y cruza las piernas, inclinándose hacia delante con emoción.

Sus ojos relampaguean en la semi oscuridad.

\- ¿Podemos darnos ya los regalos de Navidad? – pide casi en una súplica.

Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza. Deja el vino en la mesilla de nuevo y se levanta hacia su maleta. Rebusca bajo la ropa de marca hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando y, al darse la vuelta para volver a la cama, Chloe ve el objeto rectangular envuelto en papel regalo.

Arquea una ceja y extiende las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas en el aire con ansia. Coge su regalo y se sorprende al descubrir que pesa más de lo que esperaba. Parece una caja con algo dentro que se mueve y suena a plástico.

Sus dedos impacientes son rápidos a la hora de buscar un pliegue o un borde levantado por el que poder comenzar a romper el papel regalo. Rasga una de las esquinas y descubre un trozo de una caja de zapatos.

\- Creí haber dicho que no valía comprar nada – observa, sus labios fruncidos en un puchero de reproche.

\- Y yo creí haberte dicho que me parecía una regla estúpida – rebate Beca.

Chloe se pausa y alza la mirada, olvidándose por un momento del regalo y de su curiosidad. Suspira, porque recuerda muy bien la conversación y lo mucho que le costó hacer que Beca aceptase la condición sin una explicación.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, alborotando sus mechones cobrizos y echándoselos hacia un lado.

\- ¿Tú solías jugar al amigo invisible en el colegio? – pregunta.

Ve la sorpresa de Beca ante el aparente cambio de tema. Su ceño se frunce y su boca se abre un momento, como si fuera a preguntar a qué viene eso, pero decidiera callarse en el último momento. Al final, asiente y espera.

\- Entonces recordarás que solía haber gente que nadie quería tener como amigo invisible porque tenían fama de cutres. Y solía haber otros que todo el mundo quería porque solían hacer regalos increíbles.

Otro asentimiento.

\- Bien, pues… – Chloe suspira y esquiva la mirada de Beca, optando por observar fijamente la raya de luz que se dibuja en la pared por el hueco que hay entre una cortina y otra –. No quería que nos pasara eso a nosotras.

Su mirada se desvía a la maleta de Beca, la cual sabe que está llena de ropa que Chloe no podría permitirse sin ahorrar un año entero para ello y, aun así, se le iría todo el dinero en una única camiseta.

Por el camino de vuelta hasta Beca, tropieza con las botas Balmain que yacen torcidas al pie de la cama.

\- Tú tienes ahora todo este dinero – agita una mano en el aire en la dirección general de la maleta –, y yo no… Y… – agacha la cabeza con algo de vergüenza –. No quería que fueras la niña que tiene que conformarse con un llavero de un equipo de fútbol que ni siquiera le gusta, y yo ser la que acaba con un hámster nuevo.

Beca suspira al comprender finalmente el dilema de Chloe y chasca suavemente la lengua. Sacude la cabeza y se arrastra sobre el colchón, arrancando unos cuantos quejidos a los viejos muelles.

Su mano agarra una de las de Chloe, rompiendo el juego nervioso de sus dedos para entrelazarlos con la suya. La pelirroja alza la mirada, sin estar segura de qué va a encontrar en el rostro de Beca.

La expresión de su mejor amiga es dulce y suave. No hay rastro de molestia o decepción.

\- Chlo – llama Beca, y espera hasta que sus ojos se encuentran para continuar. Esboza una tímida sonrisa –. Yo sería feliz con un simple llavero con tal de que viniera de ti.

Chloe bufa y pone los ojos en blanco porque vale, ella es romántica, pero hay un límite de cursiladas que puede aceptar. Beca no se ofende por su reacción, más bien al contrario. Ríe quedamente, como si la estuviera esperando, y se inclina hacia delante para buscar los ojos de Chloe.

\- Sé que el tema del dinero va a ser complicado, pero a mí no me importa – Beca les da un apretón a sus dedos.

\- A mí sí – murmura Chloe –. No me quiero sentir como una mujer florero, ¿sabes? No quiero sentir que no aporto nada, que estoy chupando del bote.

\- Aunque harías muy bien de mujer florero – bromea Beca con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose un suave manotazo que esquiva entre risas silenciosas –, nunca serás una. Eres demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Chloe frunce los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pero al final termina dejándola caer entre sus hombros en un gesto de derrota. Es la admisión de que Beca tiene razón.

\- La verdad es que lo más probable es que siempre gane mucho más que tú – dice Beca con todo el tacto del que es capaz, dentro de la brutal sinceridad que es tan característica de ella.

Chloe no tiene problema con ese dato, ella también es muy consciente de ello. El trabajo de veterinaria nunca podrá competir con el de cantante famosa a nivel mundial. Asiente lentamente, casi en un lamento.

\- Dividiremos los gastos, pero solo es lógico que yo me haga cargo de los más grandes. Porque _puedo_ y porque _quiero_ – Beca remarca las palabras con dos apretones a sus dedos entrelazados –. Y si de vez en cuando me apetece comprarte algo bonito, tendrás que dejarme.

Agacha la cabeza hasta poder mirar a Chloe a los ojos.

\- Tanto dinero no me sirve de nada si la chica a la que quiero no me deja gastarlo en ella – dice en un tono bajo que acaricia a Chloe como si fuera terciopelo.

Beca agacha la mirada y encoge un hombro en una extraña muestra de timidez, y Chloe parpadea para no dejar caer las lágrimas que puede sentir trepar por sus conductos lagrimales, haciendo que le cosquillee la nariz.

Todo este momento, la intimidad que las rodea y las separa del mundo por completo, la conversación en la que Beca está hablando sobre un futuro en el que vivirán juntas con absoluta certeza de que eso es lo que quiere, el hecho de que haya dejado caer de forma tan casual y a la vez tan cargada de significado que Chloe es la chica a la que quiere…

Todo este momento llena el corazón de Chloe de amor hasta el punto de que cada latido _duele_. Hay una auténtica tormenta eléctrica dentro de su pecho, siente los rayos sobrecargar cada uno de sus nervios y se pregunta si solo ella escucha el restallar de la estática.

Se pregunta si, si acunara las mejillas de Beca entre sus manos y le diera un beso en el que transmita todas esas emociones que se acumulan dentro de ella hasta que no les quede aire en los pulmones y tengan que separarse; se pregunta si Beca podría sentir esa electricidad.

Se pregunta si le daría un calambre.

Las ganas de encontrar respuestas para esas preguntas casi toman las riendas de su cuerpo. Como en un hechizo, Chloe se encuentra a sí misma buscando el momento ideal en que poder coger a Beca, pensando si será mejor inclinar la cabeza hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha.

Pero parpadea algo de sentido común dentro de su cerebro, deshaciendo el hechizo justo a tiempo. Carraspea y siente el rubor expandirse por su pecho solo de pensar en lo que ha estado a punto de hacer.

Beca le regala una delicada sonrisa – no frágil, sino delicada por su belleza. Chloe la observa fijamente para grabarla en su memoria y poder dibujarla luego, queriendo preservarla para siempre.

\- Abre el regalo anda – le urge suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la caja que yace, olvidada, en el regazo de Chloe.

La pelirroja baja la mirada hacia el paquete a medio desenvolver y quita los últimos restos de papel regalo. Hace una bola con él y Beca se ofrece a tirarlo a la basura por ella. Falla, ya que la bola rebota en el borde metálico y cae al suelo, pero ninguna de las dos tiene prisa por enmendar ese error.

Los ojos de Chloe recorren la etiqueta pegada en la tapa superior de la caja de zapatos. Es un trozo de papel blanco, pegado por los cuatro bordes con cinta americana plateada. Escrito sobre él en la letra desgarbada que es tan inconfundiblemente _Beca_ , pone: bandas sonoras para una vida.

Intrigada, Chloe levanta la tapa y se le escapa una exclamación de puro deleite al ver lo que hay dentro.

Organizados en dos filas hay una gran cantidad de casetes. Las caras A de los dos primeros casetes están a la vista y Chloe puede ver que están catalogados con etiquetas de distintos colores y, sobre ellas, Beca ha escrito un título que resume su contenido.

 _Si mi vida fuera un musical_

 _Viaje a la mágica infancia_

Chloe recorre los bordes de plástico de cada casete con las yemas de los dedos. Su mirada es fascinada, su roce delicado. Sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos en una demostración de adoración. Escoge dos casetes al azar y empuja los anteriores hacia delante para poder leer los títulos.

 _Días de lluvia, manta y chocolate caliente_

 _Noches de insomnio_

\- Son como playlists en Spotify, pero a la antigua usanza – explica Beca con un gesto nervioso de la mano –. Sé que te gusta escuchar vinilos y casetes, y me contaste que de pequeña solías hacer compilaciones así, y se me ocurrió que podría gustarte… – su voz se apaga al darse cuenta de que está dando demasiadas explicaciones.

Sus ojos rehúyen los de Chloe, lo que delata que está avergonzada o tiene miedo de que piense que es una tontería. Se rasca la nuca y termina por encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Es perfecto, Bec – murmura Chloe, casi sin voz por la emoción.

Alza la mirada de los casetes a tiempo de captar el suspiro de alivio que escapa de Beca. Los hombros de su mejor amiga vuelven a relajarse y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios. Chloe da una última caricia a la tapa de la caja una vez vuelve a cerrarla y la deja sobre el colchón con tanto cuidado que uno pensaría que está llena de delicadas figuritas de cristal.

Su sonrisa soñadora se torna algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de que es turno de darle su regalo a Beca. Alza un dedo para indicarle que espere y se tumba boca abajo en el colchón, asomando medio cuerpo por el borde de la cama para coger su mochila del suelo.

Rebusca en su interior hasta topar con la pequeña caja, reconociéndola por el lazo que la mantiene cerrada. Vuelve a sentarse de cara a Beca y le tiende la caja, que la morena observa con obvia intriga.

Es como la que usarían en una joyería para guardar un colgante o una pulsera, pequeña y plana, de un azul celeste. El lazo negro está perfectamente hecho, Chloe lo deshizo cinco veces antes de conseguir que quedase bien.

Los ojos de Beca destellan con curiosidad cuando sus dedos cogen un extremo del lazo y dan un calculado tirón para deshacerlo. La sedosa tela resbala de entre sus dedos hasta caer en su regazo, pero Beca está demasiado distraída con la caja como para darse cuenta.

Chloe se lleva una mano a la boca y se pellizca el labio inferior cuando ve los dedos de Beca curvarse sobre la tapa de la caja. Contiene la respiración mientras Beca levanta la tapa, y su mirada cae, intensa, sobre el rostro de la morena para captar a la perfección su primera reacción.

Dentro de la caja hay una llave, nueva y reluciente, que reposa sobre la espuma negra.

Primero, Beca frunce el ceño sin entender nada. Luego, parpadea al pensar en algo y sus ojos se entrecierran con sospecha. Finalmente, abre mucho los ojos y coge una brusca respiración.

Azul medianoche se levanta con la velocidad del relámpago y mira a Chloe.

\- ¿Es esto...? – pregunta a media voz.

Chloe suelta su labio inferior y deja la mano convertida en un puño bajo su barbilla. Esboza una tímida sonrisa y asiente para confirmar las sospechas de Beca. La morena vuelve a mirar la llave y en su rostro se refleja la sospecha, la sorpresa y la maravilla que siente ante lo que Chloe ha decidido regalarle.

Con el pulgar de la mano que sujeta la caja, acaricia la llave con reverencia, igual que hizo Chloe con las cintas.

\- Así no tendré que seguir esperándote despierta las noches que decidas venir por sorpresa – le dice con una sonrisa.

\- Chlo... – murmura Beca, emocionada pero preparada para protestar.

Sin embargo, Chloe está preparada. Lo había previsto, sabía que Beca no iba a aceptar así como así la llave de su apartamento. Sabía que iba a pensar en mil pegas por las que no debería tener ese tipo de acceso a la casa de Chloe.

Así que se adelanta a la queja que va a caer de los labios de su mejor amiga:

\- No es problema, de verdad. _Quiero_ que la tengas – remarca, buscando la mirada de Beca –. Eres parte de mi vida ahora, Becs.

Chloe puede ver, con un asiento de primera fila, cómo Beca se derrite un poco. La morena se muerde el labio inferior y asiente lentamente, sin romper ni un instante el contacto visual. Y, a pesar de que no dice nada, Chloe sabe que Beca está teniendo el mismo dilema que ella tuvo antes.

Cuando tu corazón está tan lleno de emociones que las palabras no bastan para describirlas, pero _necesitas_ que la otra persona sepa todo lo que estás sintiendo.

Cuando todo te pide que beses a la otra persona, pero tienes miedo de que todavía no sea el momento adecuado.

Azul medianoche se desliza hacia los labios de Chloe mientras Beca piensa. Chloe deja de respirar sin darse cuenta, y mantiene el aire en sus pulmones hasta que escapa casi con alivio cuando Beca termina por desviar la mirada.

La morena vuelve a cerrar la caja y la deja en el trozo de cama que queda libre entre sus piernas cruzadas. Entonces se echa hacia delante, casi abalanzándose sobre Chloe en busca de un abrazo.

La pelirroja rodea su cintura con un brazo al chocar juntas, mientras usa el otro para mantenerse recta, dejando escapar una risa que es, a la vez, un _ooof_ sorprendido.

\- Gracias – susurra Beca desde donde entierra su rostro en el cuello de Chloe.

Deposita el fantasma de un beso en la delicada piel de esa zona y Chloe se estremece sin poder evitarlo. Usa sus dos brazos para devolverle el abrazo a Beca, apretando sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

* * *

ctrl_atl_supr: bmitch47 pregunta para ti, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita ahora mismo?

bmitch47: ctrl_alt_supr esa es una pregunta MUY difícil. No te puedo decir solo una favorita, pero últimamente no dejo de escuchar en bucle 3:15, de Bazzi ;)

( _Life out in Cali has been great, I'm committed_

 _You the only thing that makes me wish things were different_

 _I might fly you out, get your ass on a one way_

 _If I had it my way_ )

* * *

\- ¡Va a empezar, va a empezar, va a empezar!

Chloe corre por el pasillo mientras grita el aviso, sus manos agitándose en el aire en cualquier dirección en un revoloteo nervioso. Derrapa en la esquina de la entrada al salón y se sujeta al marco de la puerta hasta casi usar las uñas para no caer de culo.

Recupera el equilibrio e, impulsándose con una mano en el respaldo del sillón, salta por encima hasta caer sentada en los cojines. Se lanza sobre los mandos que están encima de la mesita central y enciende la televisión.

Cambia canales hasta encontrar el de CBS y se detiene en él, subiendo el volumen tres números más. Para su alivio, ve que todavía están echando un episodio de Mentes Criminales que Chloe debe haber visto ya unas cinco veces.

Se levanta con más calma y, al girarse, se encuentra a Aubrey, Amy y Stacie en el umbral del salón mirándola con expresiones que van desde la diversión hasta la burla.

\- La ceremonia de los Grammys no empieza hasta dentro de una hora – le pica Stacie con una enorme sonrisa torcida que Chloe siente el impulso de borrar de su cara de un manotazo.

\- Quiero ver la alfombra roja – responde tras limpiarse la garganta con un carraspeo.

\- Uh-huh – asiente Stacie, todavía con esa sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedes ver una alfombra roja? – le dice Amy.

Su rostro está tan serio que casi parece que vaya a decir algo coherente e informativo, pero cuando señala a Chloe y luego sus manos se estiran hasta encuadrar su pelvis, la cual luego procede a mover hacia delante y hacia atrás, Chloe se da cuenta de que solo le está tomando el pelo.

Pone los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada y deja escapar un _boh_ desinteresado, pasando de largo junto a sus amigas para ir a la cocina. Stacie estalla en carcajadas y Aubrey le aparta las manos a Amy de un manotazo.

\- ¿Bree, me ayudas un momento? – pide Chloe desde la cocina.

Escucha los pasos de su mejor amiga acercarse a ella. Está dando la espalda a la puerta, concentrada en las zanahorias alineadas sobre la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo que está usando para partirlas en tiras que luego poder mojar en el humus.

Aubrey ni siquiera pregunta qué necesita, su telepatía funciona tan bien a estas alturas que se dirige hacia las botellas de vino sin necesidad de dirección por parte de Chloe. Saca cuatro copas tras asegurarse de que Troy no va a estar esta noche, y abre los cajones hasta encontrar el sacacorchos.

Desde la cocina, Chloe puede escuchar las risas de Stacie y Amy en el salón y aprovecha el momento a solas con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Bree? – llama con cautela.

\- ¿Hhhmm? – responde su mejor amiga, seguido del _pop_ del corcho al salir del cuello de la botella de vino.

Cuando la rubia se gira a mirarla, Chloe no puede evitar sonreír de manera automática.

A su mejor amiga le ha sentado genial el cambio profesional, y aunque Chloe está convencida de que le habría sentado _aún mejor_ haberse ido a Grecia como quería en un principio, Aubrey está feliz siendo la doula de ricachones que viven por todo Estados Unidos.

Deja el cuchillo sobre la tabla para no estar manejando un arma peligrosa mientras mantienen esta conversación. Da la espalda a la encimera, curvando las manos alrededor del borde de granito.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Aubrey, preocupada, al notar la aprehensión de su mejor amiga. Deja las dos botellas de vino recién abiertas para que respiren y refleja la postura de Chloe.

\- Sí, solo… – Chloe suspira. Cuando se imaginaba este momento, nunca le costaba tanto encontrar las palabras –. Quería pedirte perdón – dice al final.

\- ¿A mí? – la rubia se sorprende y se lleva una mano al pecho, ladeando la cabeza con intriga –. ¿Por qué?

\- Hace unos meses vi que habías ido a la fiesta de estreno del disco de Beca – responde con cautela –, y no me lo contaste.

No quiere que suene como una acusación, porque esa no es para nada su intención. Aun así, su tono neutro debe inquietar más a Aubrey que si estuviera lleno de alguna emoción, porque la rubia cambia el peso de un pie a otro y parece dispuesta a rogar por el perdón de Chloe.

Chloe se pausa un instante, pensativa. Luego, se bufa a sí misma mientras sacude la cabeza. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibuja en sus labios y se rasca la frente con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Es estúpido, pero hasta que no vi esa foto fui consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasas en Los Ángeles por trabajo… – gira una mano hasta poner la palma hacia el techo, como exponiendo algo –, por lo que debéis de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

\- A veces me quedaba en su habitación de invitados – reconoce Aubrey con el mismo tono que usaría un asesino que está admitiendo haber cometido un crimen.

Chloe suspira, confirmando sus sospechas. No creía que Beca hubiera permitido que Aubrey estuviera pagando un hotel cuando la morena disponía de una habitación que nunca usaba. Y aunque estaba segura de que Aubrey muchas veces se habría negado, otras veces habría sucumbido a la insistencia de la morena.

\- Quería disculparme – continúa –, porque nunca fue mi intención que sintieras que tenías que escoger entre Beca y yo – alza la mirada y capta la sorpresa de Bree –, o que tenías que mantener tu amistad con ella en secreto.

La rubia ya está sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa mucho antes de que Chloe termine de hablar.

\- No, Chlo – rebate –. No fue culpa tuya para nada – Bree cruza la distancia entre ellas y posa una mano sobre el brazo de su mejor amiga –. Fue decisión mía, estabas destrozada y…. – suspira –. No creí que fuera buena idea contarte lo bien que estaba Beca.

\- ¿Estaba bien? – pregunta Chloe casi sin voz.

No sabe qué importancia tiene ahora que han arreglado las cosas, pero algo en su interior le urge a preguntar de todos modos. Aubrey agacha la cabeza y contempla su respuesta antes de decirla despacio y cuidadosamente.

\- Era un desastre – admite –. Iba como un zombie por la vida… Funcionaba, pero notabas que no estaba del todo presente – su mirada se desvía y desenfoca, recordando algo –. A veces me levantaba en medio de la noche para hacer pis y Beca seguía despierta. Algunas veces trabajaba, pero otras… Simplemente estaba… – agita una mano en el aire –, _ahí._

Chloe asiente. Entiende a qué se refiere Aubrey sin necesidad de que lo explique más. Chloe también tuvo noches en las que simplemente estaba ahí, mirando a la nada sin fijarse en lo que tenía delante porque estaba demasiado perdida dentro de su cabeza. Atontada por el dolor.

\- De todos modos – dice Chloe al cabo de un rato, retomando el tema principal –. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy si has tenido que mantener una parte de tu vida oculta durante casi dos años? Me siento egoísta porque últimamente ha sido todo sobre mí.

Aubrey vuelve a negar con la cabeza para demostrar que no está de acuerdo, pero Chloe insiste. Al final, la rubia suspira.

\- ¿Te sentirás mejor si lo dejamos en un empate? – propone –. Por todos esos años en Barden en los que no te traté como debía, especialmente mi último año.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco, aunque termina por aceptar. Se funden en un cálido abrazo para sellar el empate, pero se ven obligadas a separarse cuando Stacie les grita desde el sillón que está comenzando la alfombra roja.

Chloe se olvida de los aperitivos y del vino, y sale corriendo hacia el salón.

\- Tranquila, ya me ocupo yo de esto – le dice Aubrey, su sarcasmo convirtiéndose en risa.

* * *

\- Me encanta el vestido de Ariana – comenta Aubrey antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Ven a la joven artista sonreír frente a las cámaras mientras de fondo los presentadores presentes en la alfombra roja entrevistan a Katy Perry, tratando de averiguar si tiene un disco nuevo en proceso de creación o se está tomando un año sabático.

\- ¿Qué os parece lo de que se vaya a casar? ¿No es un poco locura? – dice Stacie.

\- ¿Locura por qué? – pregunta Chloe, ladeando la cabeza y desviando sus ojos de la tele para mirar a la Bella sentada a su lado.

\- Primero, solo tiene 25 años, es demasiado joven para andar pensando en cansarse – alega Stacie alargando un dedo en el aire. Sube otro dedo para continuar con su lista de argumentos –. Y segundo, ella y ¿Pete, se llama? – recibe un coro de asentimientos –. Pues ella y Pete llevan muy poco tiempo saliendo.

\- Si lo sabes, lo sabes – opina Amy con un encogimiento de hombros, alzando su copa al aire en un brindis melancólico –. Los buenos sementales son escasos, así que si encuentras uno debes atarlo cuanto antes.

\- Además – interviene Chloe, restos de risa en su voz –, te recuerdo que Cynthia Rose se casó con 22 años y no te pareció una locura.

Stacie rueda los ojos y agita una mano en el aire para desestimar el alegato de Chloe.

\- Pero lo de CR es diferente. Ya sabes lo que dicen.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – pregunta Aubrey sin poder evitar sonar curiosa.

\- Bueno… – Stacie se encoge de hombros –. Las lesbianas tienen fama de comprometerse demasiado rápido. En plan, se conocen y al día siguiente ya se están yendo a vivir juntas.

\- ¡Stacie! No deberías promover los estereotipos – le recrimina Chloe, dándole un suave manotazo en el brazo que hace que la morena rompa en risas.

\- ¡Y no lo hago! – se defiende Stacie, todavía riéndose –. Solo que, en este caso, resulta que es cierto.

\- ¡Woot, woot! – grita Amy, interrumpiendo las risas de sus amigas y alzando las manos hacia el techo como si estuvieran en medio de una fiesta en una fraternidad. Es un milagro que no se tire todo el vino por encima –. ¡Buenorro a la vista! – señala hacia la televisión.

La cabeza de Chloe se gira a la velocidad de la luz, esperando ver a Beca en la alfombra roja con esa sonrisa torcida que vuelve sus rodillas gelatina. No tiene ni idea de qué va a llevar la morena puesto porque ha querido mantenerlo en secreto, y la intriga le está comiendo por dentro.

Sin embargo, encuentra a Justin Bieber y Hailey Baldwin posando frente a las hordas de paparazzi. Su esperanza se convierte en una mueca de desagrado.

Bieber lleva gafas de sol para protegerse de los flashes de las cámaras que disparan como locas Su pelo rubio está repeinado hacia atrás con tanta gomina que parece que le ha lamido una vaca. El diamante en el dedo anular de Hailey capta la luz y llama la atención de toda persona en un kilómetro a la redonda.

\- Por dios, Ames – se queja Aubrey poniendo los ojos en blanco –. ¿Cómo te puede parecer… _eso_ – agita una mano en la dirección general en la que está Bieber –, atractivo?

\- Con ese bigote parece un actor porno de los ochenta – aporta Stacie en un tono monótono.

\- O un pervertido – añade Chloe.

Las tres estallan en carcajadas, pero Amy no se deja afectar por su opinión.

\- Decid lo que queráis, pero eso de ahí – señala hacia Justin –, es un _hombre_ – pronuncia la palabra exageradamente, dejando que las letras rueden individualmente por su lengua hasta caer –. Solo…

\- Espera – le corta Stacie bruscamente, alargando una mano hacia Amy para taparle la boca con un dedo que le aplasta los labios y se los tuerce en una expresión muy rara –. ¿Esa es…?

Nunca tiene oportunidad de terminar su pregunta porque Chloe, que bebe toda imagen que aparece en televisión a la espera del momento en que aparezca su mejor amiga, identifica la menuda figura que se cuela por el borde izquierdo de la cámara.

\- ¿¡Beca?! – exclama con incredulidad.

Una mujer rubia guía a la morena con una mano en su espalda a través del photocall. Hailey Baldwin termina sus fotos en solitario y desparece del encuadre, dejando el espacio libre para Beca.

Cuando Chloe ve lo que lleva puesto, su mandíbula cae abierta de par en par. Se escucha una exclamación de sorpresa con coro, pero Chloe está demasiado fuera de sí como para saber si ha sido ella o las demás.

\- Dayuuuummm – murmura Amy con obvia admiración –. Alguien se ha puesto cachonda…

\- Sí – dice Stacie –. Y está sentada a mi lado.

Le clava un codo en las costillas a Chloe, quien se lo devuelve mientras carraspea para tratar de recuperarse de su trance. No se molesta en negarlo, porque todas saben que Stacie tiene razón y no la culpan.

Beca está increíble en ese traje de pantalón negro. La americana se ajusta a su torso perfectamente, pero lo que capta la mirada de Chloe una y otra vez por más que intente desviarla es la ausencia de una camisa o body por debajo de la americana. Solo hay piel.

El escote es de vértigo y Chloe siente su estómago dar una voltereta cada vez que sus ojos se deslizan por él.

\- Esta chica… – Aubrey chasca la lengua y sacude la cabeza con falsa decepción –. No puede no llevar pinchos en las orejas ni siquiera para los Grammys.

Chloe ríe. Beca lleva el pelo suelto y perfectamente peinado en ondas sedosas que caen hasta su pecho. El lado izquierdo lo lleva recogido por detrás de la oreja y deja al descubierto un pendiente con múltiples pinchos dorados que sobresalen por la parte inferior de su oreja.

\- A mí me gustan sus monstruosidades – opina Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros, su sonrisa tan grande que le duelen las mejillas.

\- Lo sabemos – responden las tres exBellas a la vez.

Sus risas se apagan cuando Beca se acerca a los presentadores para ser entrevistada. Su sonrisa se vuelve más sincera ahora que no está dirigida a los paparazzis, pero Chloe detecta los nervios que Beca está sintiendo.

\- Hey, hola – saluda a los presentadores con las dos manos desde la distancia y cuando por fin los alcanza, estos rompen en exclamaciones y halagos sobre su traje.

La morena se sonroja un poco y se mira a sí misma como para decir: ¿todo por estos trapos de nada?

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? – pregunta la presentadora, girando el micrófono para que apunte hacia Beca.

\- Eerrmm, todavía no me acostumbro a esto… – cierra los ojos un momento y los abre de golpe al recordar, chascando los dedos –. Jimmy Choo en los pies – dice mientras la cámara hace un recorrido desde sus tacones hasta su rostro –, y el traje es de Band of Outsiders.

\- Me encanta – le dice el presentador con un movimiento exagerado de su mano –. ¿Vienes sola esta noche?

\- Lamentablemente sí, mi acompañante no estaba disponible en estas fechas – Beca chasca la lengua con decepción.

Chloe se muerde el labio para no reírse al sentir las miradas curiosas de sus amigas sobre ella, probablemente considerando si Beca se está refiriendo de verdad a Chloe o es todo una estratagema para marear a la prensa.

El presentador no parece muy satisfecho con la escueta respuesta. Ríe, pero se puede notar su fastidio y lo empeñado que está en sacar más información de la morena. Se inclina hacia ella con aire confidencial y una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu amiga Chloe Beale?

\- No sabría qué decirte, Ryan – responde la morena, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de ocultar la satisfacción que le produce dejar a la gente con más preguntas que antes.

\- Cuéntanos, Beca. ¿Cómo se siente estar nominada a mejor artista revelación? – inquiere la presentadora para redirigir la conversación y aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo con el que cuentan.

La morena bufa una risa incrédula y sacude la cabeza.

\- Es una auténtica locura, la verdad – confiesa –. Mi sueño nunca fue cantar, yo solo quería producir, así que nunca creí que llegaría aquí tan pronto… Todo esto – señala a su alrededor con las manos –, es surrealista.

\- ¿Crees que ganarás? – se interesa el presentador, sonriendo en un intento de parecer travieso.

\- Compito con grandes artistas como Khalid, Julia Michaels y Alessa Cara, así que no – niega Beca en una risa. Se encoge de hombros para demostrar que no es algo que le robe el sueño por las noches.

\- Bueno, te deseamos mucha suerte de todos modos.

Beca se despide de ellos con una sonrisa y la mujer rubia vuelve a aparecer para ayudarla a bajar de la pequeña tarima en la que se encuentran los presentadores.

En cuanto desaparecen juntas por el borde derecho de la imagen que proporciona la cámara, Chloe nota tres pares de ojos caer sobre ella y no puede evitar la sonrisa malvada que curva sus labios.

\- ¿Te pidió Beca que fueras su acompañante en los Grammys? – exclama Stacie, su voz unas octavas más aguda de lo normal.

\- Como presidenta auto declarada del club de fans de Bhloe, exijo respuestas – presiona Amy desde el otro extremo del sillón.

Aubrey se mantiene callada, pero tiene la suficiente decencia de asentir y lucir interesada en la conversación a pesar de que es la única de las presentes, además de Chloe, que ya conoce la historia al completo.

\- Sí pero no – responde Chloe en una risa.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – pregunta Amy, confundida y exasperada.

\- No le _dejaron_ pedírmelo – clarifica –. Le dijeron que le convenía ir con otro famoso, por la publicidad y eso – Chloe pone los ojos en blanco, la misma reacción que tuvo cuando Beca se lo contó por Skype –. Pero aun así me lo pidió.

\- Típico de Beca – comenta Stacie, asintiendo.

\- Le dije que no porque no quería que se metiera en líos con Khaled y con la tesis y todo… – sacude la cabeza –. No podía permitirme perder clase por ir a los Grammys – Chloe se encoge de hombros.

Ha tenido tiempo para hacer las paces con su decisión, a pesar de que en ese momento fue lo más duro del mundo. Se sentía estúpida, pensando que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de su vida por un par de clases que podría recuperar usando los apuntes de algún compañero y una tesis en la que quizá podía seguir trabajando desde Los Ángeles.

Por eso acudió a Aubrey, para que le recordara que estaba haciendo bien al anteponer sus estudios. Y, además, Beca aceptó sin rechistar su rechazo y le dijo que lo comprendía perfectamente, así que eso también ayudó un poco.

\- Y, bueno, todo estaba todo el rollo de que son los _Grammys_ – remarca Chloe, como si eso ya fuera suficiente explicación de lo que quiere decir. Y lo debe ser, porque sus amigas asienten –. Si vamos a hacer una aparición pública juntas, me gustaría que fuera en un sitio un poco menos abrumador.

\- Tiene sentido – le tranquiliza Bree, alargando una mano desde su butaca para darle un apretón al brazo de Chloe.

\- ¿Habéis hablando ya de cuándo lo vais a hacer público? – inquiere Stacie con más tacto que antes.

\- Beca me está dejando decidir a mí – responde la pelirroja, suspirando –. De todos modos, primero habrá que tener _algo_ que hacer público.

Amy bufa y ríe, haciendo que Chloe gire la cabeza y entrecierre los ojos, preguntándose qué encuentra tan divertido.

\- Venga ya – le dice la australiana al notar su mirada sobre ella. Extiende los brazos y transforma su rostro en una mueca escéptica –. Beca y tú estáis saliendo.

Chloe frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, considerando esa declaración. ¿Se puede considerar lo que tiene con Beca una relación? ¿Sin contacto físico más allá de abrazos y besos inocentes? No está segura, y abre la boca para decirlo, pero Amy alarga una mano para pedirle que espere.

\- Quizá no sea una relación convencional, porque las dos sois más raras que un perro verde y nadie entiende a qué esperáis para empezar a hacer hijos, pero – se pausa y clava a Chloe con su mirada –. Estáis saliendo.

\- No es que no lo entendamos, porque sí lo hacemos – interviene Bree para aclarar ese pequeño detalle, notando que el ceño de su mejor amiga se ha fruncido momentáneamente al escuchar esas palabras –. Es que nos gustaría que no fuera necesario, ¿sabes?

Chloe asiente. Que se lo digan a ella, o a la Dra. Peterson. Tomar la decisión de esperar en vez de precipitarse a una relación con Beca le robó el sueño durante semanas.

\- En un mundo ideal, Beca y tú ya estaríais casadas – añade Stacie con una sonrisa soñadora.

Chloe intenta imaginarse ese futuro. Es complicado al principio porque hay tantas incógnitas para las que no sabe cuándo encontrará la respuesta, que la fantasía es algo borrosa, como si necesitase gafas repentinamente o estuviera mirando a través del objetivo desenfocado de una cámara.

Pero luego la imagen va ganando definición y puede imaginárselo. Algo pequeño primero, solo despertarse y acostarse todos los días con Beca a su lado. Y, de ahí, va escalando poco a poco con ayuda de sus recuerdos de aquellos dos años que compartió con la morena en Nueva York.

Las cenas juntas, los desayunos juntas. Las mañanas perezosas de los domingos remoloneando en la cama durante horas. Tardes de otoño lluviosas acurrucadas en el sillón bajo una manta. La música de Beca filtrándose desde su despacho hacia el resto de la casa.

No es capaz de ir más allá. Cosas simples, momentos que su corazón echa tanto de menos como si fueran el oxígeno que necesita para respirar. No es capaz de imaginarse una boda, o hijos, o la casa de dos pisos con valla blanca que Bree describe.

Eso todavía está muy adelante en el futuro, y tienen que pasar tantas cosas antes…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se ve interrumpido por las exclamaciones excitadas de Amy. Parpadea de vuelta en la vida real y escucha la sintonía de los Grammys sobre la intro que indica que la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

Mientras ven los premios, la conversación nunca se acaba. Lo comentan todo, desde si consideran que el ganador lo merece o si esperaban que fuera otra persona, hasta si James Corden está haciendo un buen trabajo como presentador. Los únicos momentos de verdadero silencio son antes de que presenten la siguiente categoría y durante las actuaciones musicales.

Chloe no aparta la mirada de la tele ni un segundo, bebiendo cada pequeño instante en que las cámaras se vuelven al público y una de ellas capta a Beca durante unos segundos. La morena parece estar entretenida, sentada en una de las filas del medio, y de vez en cuando intercambia alguna palabra con Charlie XCX.

Entonces, por fin anuncian la categoría de mejor artista revelación.

\- ¡Sshh! – chista Chloe, acabando de raíz con la conversación entre Stacie y Amy. Golpetea sus piernas con una mano repetidamente para devolver su atención a la televisión y transmitirles la urgencia del momento.

Todas se sientan más rectas en el sillón automáticamente y se hace un silencio absoluto. Chloe contiene la respiración sin darse cuenta mientras la pantalla se divide en una cuadrícula y, en cada una de ellas, aparecen los artistas nominados en esta categoría.

Nick Jonas y Kelly Clarkson son los músicos elegidos para presentar el ganador, y juntos introducen la categoría y todos los nombres de los nominados. La música se apaga para dar suspense justo después de que Nick diga las mágicas palabras:

\- Y el mejor artista revelación es…

Kelly Clarkson esboza una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus dedos se cuelan por debajo de la pegatina que mantiene la solapa del sobre pegada a la base.

El corazón de Chloe late fuertemente contra su pecho y no entiende cómo se las apaña Beca para parecer tan tranquila. Como si la cosa no fuera con ella, como si su rostro no estuviera entre los candidatos a ganar un Grammy.

Las tres Bellas se inclinan inconscientemente hacia la pantalla, a la espera del nombre.

\- ¡Beca Mitchell!

El salón se llena de gritos. Chloe es la primera en saltar de pie y tira el bol de palomitas que tenía en su regazo. Puede escuchar el crujir de las palomitas bajo las plantas de sus pies mientras salta de arriba abajo, gritando de emoción.

Stacie es la siguiente en unirse, y Amy sale corriendo hacia Aubrey y dan vueltas juntas en un abrazo. Se calman lo suficiente para ver que a Beca le cuesta reaccionar, como si se hubiera convencido tanto a sí misma de que no iba a ganar que su cerebro no registra que han llamado su nombre.

Envueltas en un abrazo, las tres Bellas observan cómo el rostro de Beca se transforma en una mueca de absoluta confusión antes de llenarse de sorpresa. Charlie XCX deja de aplaudir para empujarla a que se levante y le da un breve abrazo de enhorabuena.

A su paso, todos los artistas con los que se cruza se levantan y celebran su victoria, la cual Beca todavía no parece terminar de creerse. En shock, camina hasta el escenario y recibe el gramófono dorado como un robot que solo está obedeciendo las órdenes del que tiene sus mandos.

Nick le da dos besos en la mejilla y Kelly Clarkson le da un enorme abrazo, su sonrisa tan grande que cualquiera diría que ha ganado ella el premio. Le murmura algo al oído que hace que Beca sonría, pero pronto parece darse cuenta de que el tiempo apremia y ocupa su lugar frente al micrófono.

\- Um, wow – murmura –. Quizá debería haber ensayado más mi discurso…

Todo el mundo ríe con ella. Chloe se cubre la boca con las manos y siente lágrimas cálidas correr por sus mejillas, pero no se molesta en secárselas porque sabe que apenas son el principio de todas las que van a caer.

\- La gran Carrie Fisher dijo una vez: coge tu corazón roto y conviértelo en arte – comienza a decir Beca, mirando el pesado gramófono dorado que tiene entre sus manos. Recibe otra oleada de aplausos y algunos vítores que le obligan a pausarse un segundo –. Eso intenté hacer yo y… – sacude la cabeza –, me sigue sorprendiendo la cantidad de gente que dice sentirse identificada con mi música. Este premio se lo debo a ellos.

Alza el gramófono un poco, girando la cabeza hacia las filas y filas de gente que se extiende a sus pies y que aplauden sus palabras. La sonrisa de Beca es enorme y, a pesar de todo, sigue llena de incredulidad.

\- Quiero dedicárselo a Theo por ver algo especial en mí y, um… A DJ Khaled por hacerle caso y decidir arriesgarse conmigo – su sonrisa se tuerce con un poco de picardía, pero su felicidad es tanta que pronto vuelve a ponerse recta y expandirse hasta sus mejillas –. A mis Bellas, que no tienen miedo de abofetear algo de sentido común dentro de mí si ven que estoy cometiendo un gran error – ríe, y su risa es coreada por la audiencia –. Gracias por enseñarme que la familia debe impulsarte, no frenarte.

\- Aaawww – exclama Stacie, sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas.

\- Se está volviendo toda una blandengue – se burla Aubrey, aunque acto seguido se sorbe la nariz y se seca una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- Y, por último… – Beca se humedece los labios y su mirada se mueve hasta fijarse en la cámara que tiene justo frente a ella –. Esto es gracias a ti, tú sabes quién eres – dice, agitando el premio hacia la cámara –. Gracias por volver a mi lado y ayudarme a recordar lo que se siente cuando te late el corazón.

Chloe se traga un sollozo, una mano en la boca y la otra en su pecho.

Siente el revoloteo excitado de su corazón contra la palma de su mano y sonríe, porque solo Beca es capaz de hacerlo latir de esta forma desde casi cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

Es mucho más tarde cuando su iPhone empieza a vibrar sobre su colchón, en respuesta a los aproximadamente 80 mensajes llenos de gritos y palabras orgullosas que le mandó a Beca.

Bosteza y se frota los ojos, tratando de espabilarse un poco. Coge el móvil rápidamente para que la vibración no despierte a Aubrey, que duerme plácidamente en el otro lado de su cama. De puntillas, sale de la habitación y pasa de largo el salón, desde donde salen los ronquidos de Amy.

Se encierra en la cocina y responde a la llamada antes de que Beca cuelgue.

\- Hey – su tono es quedo y suave, acorde con la hora y el cansancio que le pesa en los párpados.

\- Chlo, Chlo – llama Beca al otro lado sonando urgente y excitada –. Adivina a quién he conocido hoy.

\- Mmm no sé, ¿a medio Hollywood? – ríe silenciosamente.

\- A _Beyoncé_ , Chlo. Be-yon-cé – repite Beca, separando cada sílaba como si fuera la única forma de hacerlo comprensible para el resto de los mortales que habitan la Tierra –. Me felicitó por mi premio y me dio un abrazo y creo que hice el ridículo porque no recuerdo nada de lo que dije o hice.

Chloe sonríe al escuchar el balbuceo nervioso de Beca por encima del bullicio de fondo. Suena demasiado apagado como para que la morena esté presente en la after-party, pero si hubiera salido a la calle no se escucharía nada más que el tráfico.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Oh, me he metido en el baño para poder llamarte – responde Beca, y Chloe puede ver su encogimiento de hombros despreocupado con tanta claridad como si la tuviera delante.

Justo en ese momento, alguien tira de la cadena y sale. Beca se queda en silencio, y Chloe se la puede imaginar sonriendo y saludando torpemente, tratando de convertir en algo totalmente normal estar escondida en el baño para hablar por teléfono.

\- Kendall Jenner me acaba de mirar raro – susurra Beca al cabo de un rato, y de fondo se puede escuchar el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, volviendo a apagar el bullicio de la after-party.

\- Oh. _Wow_ – celebra Chloe. Entonces su cerebro se pone a su altura y se frena en seco –. Espera. ¿Qué pinta Kendall Jenner en los Grammy's?

\- Ni idea, pero... ¿Es realmente una fiesta importante si no hay mínimo dos Kardashian en ella?

\- Hmmm – Chloe medita la pregunta de Beca seriamente –. Es una buena hipótesis – admite al final con un asentimiento complacido –. Debería haber hecho mi tesis sobre eso.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, por cierto? – se interesa Beca.

\- Prefiero no pensar en ello... – suspira de forma lastimera.

Se vuelve a hacer una pausa y Chloe escucha de lejos un grifo abierto, seguido del secador de manos. Supone que Beca está esperando a que se marche esa mujer antes de retomar la conversación.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido el traje? - pregunta Beca en cuanto la puerta del baño vuelve a cerrarse. Su voz suena tímida, quizá algo nerviosa, como si la opinión de Chloe fuera muy importante para ella.

(Lo es. Siempre lo ha sido y, probablemente, siempre lo será.)

Igual que un relámpago, la imagen de Beca en ese traje le vienen a la mente. Recuerda el triángulo de piel pálida que se forma entre los bordes de la americana, ese escote que cae hasta los comienzos de su abdomen y no deja ver nada, pero insinúa lo suficiente.

Su boca se seca en respuesta a las imágenes que flotan por su cabeza y siente una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo, erizando hasta su último pelo.

\- Beca… – la voz de Chloe es grave y rasposa, y es suficiente respuesta por sí sola.

Escucha cómo su mejor amiga coge una temblorosa respiración. Carraspea para limpiarse la garganta antes de intentar hablar.

\- Guay, me... – una pausa –. Me alegro.

De fondo, vuelve a la vida con un crujido el muelle de la puerta que impide que se cierre de golpe. El alboroto de la after-party se cuela al interior del baño, anunciando la entrada de un grupo de al menos varias personas.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse y el alboroto disminuye, pero se escuchan los tacones de varias mujeres. Beca se queda callada, pero escapa de ella una exclamación estrangulada de sorpresa.

Hay un par de risas escandalosas y el ruido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose por encima de las conversaciones despreocupadas que mantienen mientras hacen pis y se ayudan las unas a las otras con los vestidos y los bolsos.

Chloe nunca ha estado en ningún evento de semejante calibre, pero ha visto las suficientes entrevistas como para saber qué ocurre en el interior del baño de mujeres. Hashtag: MujeresApoyandoMujeres. Hashtag: Hermandad.

\- Oh, erm... Umm... No, gracias – escucha murmurar a Beca, tropezando sobre sus palabras por los nervios.

La persona con la que acaba de interactuar debe alejarse de ella, porque la morena deja escapar una especie de gemido incrédulo.

\- Oh dios mío, Chloe. Rihanna me acaba de ofrecer whisky de su petaca barra brazalete – le cuenta en un susurro emocionado. Su boca está tan pegada al altavoz de su iPhone en un intento de mantener en secreto lo que dice, que Chloe puede escuchar el roce de sus labios y su respiración agitada –. Y ahora están vapeando tranquilamente – Beca derrocha incredulidad –. Ya puedo morirme en paz, después de esto no se puede ir más alto.

Chloe ríe con ella, aunque parte de su corazón se contrae de forma dolorosa al pensar que podría haber estado viviendo todas estas nuevas experiencias de primera mano, junto a Beca. Se habrían gritado en persona con cada famoso que conocieran, y se habrían sacado la una a la otra de los trances a base de codazos y apretones excitados de los dedos.

En su lugar, tiene que vivir todo desde la distancia y a través de Beca.

\- Voy a dejar que vuelvas a la fiesta – declara, tratando de que no se note que lo dice a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? – protesta Beca, sorprendida.

\- Esta es una experiencia increíble para ti, Bec. Tienes que vivirla a tope y no lo vas a hacer si te quedas todo el rato encerrada en el baño hablando conmigo.

Beca suspira, pero no intenta disuadirla porque ella también sabe que Chloe tiene razón.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí...

\- Lo sé... – exhala Chloe –. Pero no estoy, así que acércate a Rihanna y acepta ese trago de whiskey porque estoy segura de que decirle que no a Rihanna constituye suicidio social – ríen juntas, y Chloe espera hasta la última gota que Beca tenga que ofrecer para decir su despedida –. Mañana ya me contarás todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Vale – acepta la morena, no sin algo de reticencia –. Te quiero, Chlo.

\- Y yo a ti, Becs. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – responde.

La sonrisa le dura incluso después de haberse quedado dormida.

* * *

theGRAMMYs: bmitch47 le dedica su premio a X: Gracias por volver a mi lado y ayudarme a recordar lo que se siente cuando te late el corazón. – Podéis ver el discurso entero aquí.

Harry_Styles: theGRAMMYs bmitch47 he visto lo que has hecho ahí ;)

bmitch47: theGRAMMYs Harry_Styles no sé de qué me hablas o_O

* * *

 _17/03/21_

 _Por: Liz Bennet_

 **BECA MITCHELL SORPRENDE A SUS FANS CON UNA CANCIÓN NUEVA**

 _En pleno concierto en Berlín, la artista se desvió de la tracklist original para dar a conocer entre sus fans uno de sus nuevos temas_

Los afortunados que estuvieran presentes **en el concierto de Beca Mitchell en Berlín** pudieron vivir este momento en directo. Los que no tuvimos tanta suerte, nos enteramos a través de vídeos temblorosos en los que se escuchaba la voz de Mitchell por debajo de los gritos alocados de sus fans.

La artista dijo que quería que sus seguidores fueran los primeros en juzgar ese nuevo tema, **uno de tantos en los que llevaba trabajando a lo largo de estos meses**. Podemos suponer que, cuando termine el tour y vuelva al estudio, publicará las canciones con las que tienta a sus fans a través de las redes sociales y, ahora, conciertos.

La canción, llamada "Lost In Japan", tiene un ritmo sensual y habla sobre una relación a distancia que **no es del todo seria, pero es mucho más que una simple amistad**. Mitchell cuenta que es incapaz de dejar de pensar en esa persona y estaría dispuesta a viajar en avión, aunque solo sea por unas horas, para verla.

La historia encaja mucho con todas esas idas y venidas de la artista durante la etapa del tour norteamericana, las fotos que la pillaron abrazando a su mejor amiga Chloe Beale en Ithaca, y todas esas teorías que vinculan la identidad de X a Beale.

 **Ninguna de las dos ha confirmado ni desmentido esa posible relación**. Es más, parece que se divierten jugando al despiste con el público, a juzgar por los tweets crípticos y las fotos que publican en sus cuentas de Instagram: podrían ser ellas, o podrían ser literalmente cualquier persona.

 _Más noticias:_ **ESCUCHA EL NUEVO TEMA DE BECA MITCHELL, "LOST IN JAPAN", EN DIRECTO**

 _Para suscribirse a MTV y recibir las últimas noticias, pinche_ _aquí_ _._

( _Do you got plans tonight?_

 _I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I_

 _I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight_

 _'Cause I can't get you off my mind_ )

* * *

Chloe alza los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras vitorea con toda la fuerza que puede, teniendo en cuenta que no deja de reírse al ver las reverencias burlonas de Stacie y Emily en el escenario del bar.

Las dos Bellas bajan por las escaleras frontales todavía haciendo el tonto, entre aplausos y silbidos, y devuelven los micrófonos al encargado del karaoke. Llegan a la mesa que ocupan todas las Bellas, justo al lado de una palmera de neón, jadeantes con los restos de la risa y el esfuerzo que han hecho para interpretar _Bohemian Rapsody_ como si fueran Queen de verdad.

\- Nadie va a ser capaz de superar semejante espectáculo, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? – les felicita Cynthia Rose, su voz raposa alzada para hacerse escuchar por encima del alboroto del bar y del hombre que está intentando no destrozar mucho _Wake Me Up_ de Avicii.

\- De eso se trata – responde Stacie con una sonrisa torcida y un guiño pícaro.

Chloe se distrae de la conversación al notar un cuerpo presionarse contra su espalda. Se gira con toda la intención de protestar, pero ve los brazos de Beca extenderse a su alrededor, sus manos ocupadas con tres cervezas en cada una.

Rápidamente, rodea las muñecas de la morena para guiar las cervezas hasta la firme superficie de la mesa de madera. En el otro extremo, llega Aubrey igual de cargada y las Bellas se abalanzan rápidamente sobre las bebidas frías.

Beca se mueve hasta asomarse por un costado de Chloe, quien automáticamente gira su cuerpo para acomodar a su mejor amiga. Rodea sus hombros con su brazo, sonriendo por la diferencia de altura ahora que ella está sentada en un taburete alto y Beca permanece de pie.

Deposita un breve beso en la mejilla de Beca a modo de gracias por las cervezas y siente la mano de la morena darle un suave apretón a su cadera. El escándalo de Amy apareciendo con una bandeja de chupitos rompe su burbuja y las devuelve a su ruidoso grupo de amigas.

Cuando Chloe decidió usar sus vacaciones de primavera para ir a Los Ángeles a visitar a Beca, aprovechando que estaba en un descanso entre el tour de Europa y el de Sudamérica, la noticia corrió como la pólvora entre las Bellas.

Y aunque Chloe es técnicamente la única que tiene vacaciones porque es la única que sigue estudiando, las demás Bellas decidieron tomarse la semana libre. Aubrey ya estaba en Los Ángeles por trabajo, y era toda la excusa que necesitaban para proclamar que ya iba siendo hora de una reunión.

\- ¡Por las reuniones improvisadas! – brinda Emily con una sonrisa tan grande que es prácticamente todo lo que se ve de su cara.

Las Bellas corean el brindis y se beben de un trago el chupito de Jäger. Chloe tuerce el rostro en una mueca ante el ardor de su garganta, que baja por su esófago hasta acumularse en su estómago. Le hace darse cuenta de que se ha desacostumbrado a beber cosas tan fuertes.

\- Woah – exhala, guiñando un ojo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Has perdido el fuego, pelirroja? – le pregunta Amy, su tono a medio camino de un reproche, una burla y un lamento.

Chloe antes era, junto con Stacie y Amy, de las que más aguante tenía de todas las Bellas. Pero Veterinaria es tan dura como advierten, así que ha perdido el hábito de las fiestas y borracheras constantes que adquirió en Barden.

\- He cambiado los licores por la cerveza, el vino… Quizá una sangría si el día es caluroso y estoy con ganas de verano – responde encogiendo un hombro.

\- Los años no pasan en balde – le pica Beca, atrapando su lengua entre los dientes y riéndose silenciosamente.

\- ¡Oye! – Chloe le clava un dedo entre las costillas y la morena da un brinco hacia un lado, intentando esquivarla.

Casi se lleva por delante a un camarero cargado con vasos sucios y botellas vacías, pero Chloe evita el accidente en el último momento al atrapar la muñeca de Beca con su mano y tirar de ella para quitarla del camino.

Beca choca con su costado y Chloe la abraza contra ella para asegurarse de que se mantenga quieta y fuera de peligro. Ambas se están riendo, sin aliento por la sorpresa y la adrenalina.

\- Solo tengo dos años más que todas vosotras – les recuerda Chloe a las demás Bellas –. Así que, si soy algo, es una proyección de vuestro futuro.

\- Yo ya estoy ahí – Stacie alza la palma de su mano y extiende el brazo para que Chloe le pueda chocar los cinco y así celebrarlo juntas.

Las demás Bellas ríen con ellas, pero su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando el encargado del karaoke llama el nombre de la persona que va a cantar a continuación y la canción que ha escogido: _I Will Survive._

De una mesa de la esquina en la que están celebrando una despedida de soltera, se levanta la futura esposa entre aplausos y vítores de sus amigas, que alzan sus copas de champán y gritan todo tipo de chorradas para hacer reír a la futura esposa.

\- ¿Quién es la siguiente? – pregunta Beca, señalando hacia el escenario con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Primero le toca a Chloe y luego vas tú – la sonrisita de Flo es pícara, y al mirar a su alrededor, Chloe se da cuenta de que todas tienen la misma expresión en sus rostros.

\- Espero que hayáis escogido una buena canción – responde sin dejarse intimidar.

Al poco de llegar al bar, las Bellas decidieron hacer todo el tema del karaoke más interesante optando por escoger en grupo la canción que una de ellas va a cantar, sin que esta tenga idea alguna de cuál es.

Es peligroso porque a las Bellas le encanta gastar bromas y ponerse unas a las otras en situaciones comprometidas, pero ahí está la diversión.

\- Te va a gustar – le asegura Aubrey con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Pero te va a gustar más la que cantará Beca – Amy sube y baja las cejas de forma sugerente.

La morena frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, pero Chloe no tiene tiempo para adivinanzas. Deja escapar una exclamación indignada y golpea con el culo de su botellín de cerveza en la mesa.

\- ¿Ya habéis escogido la de Beca? ¿Sin mí? – protesta, torciendo los labios en un puchero que sabe que nadie es capaz de resistir.

\- Es doble sorpresa – Stacie le guiña un ojo y, a su lado, Amy se encoge de hombros con una sonrisita pícara.

La cosa es, a Chloe no le da miedo alguno qué hayan escogido para ella. A pesar de que lleva tiempo sin cantar profesionalmente, confía en su voz y en su capacidad para sacar cualquier canción mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas que han pasado por el karaoke esta noche.

Sin embargo, con Beca… Es otro tema. No es que no confíe en la capacidad de Beca para defenderse, sería una tontería considerando que la morena se está ganando la vida como artista ahora mismo.

Más bien lo que le da miedo es cómo va a reaccionar su cuerpo a lo que sea que Beca tenga que cantar. Porque si conoce a las Bellas y a sus sonrisas traviesas, sabe que han escogido una canción que probablemente tenga un alto componente sexual.

\- ¡Chloe Beale, es tu turno!

Escucha su nombre ser llamado por el encargado del karaoke y se estira en el taburete a modo de respuesta. Se baja de un saltito al suelo, aterrizando limpiamente. Sus manos agarran los laterales de su falda vaquera para recolocársela, porque es de las que se van subiendo poco a poco.

\- Deseadme suerte – les dice a sus Bellas, despidiéndose de ellas con un último guiño.

Antes de girar la cabeza, ve el repaso que Beca hace de su cuerpo y sonríe, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si se aleja meneando las caderas más de lo necesario, es solo porque sabe que Beca va a estar mirando fijamente.

Acepta el micrófono que le tiende el encargado e ignora un par de silbidos que le lanzan desde una mesa llena de hombres que llevan unas cuantas copas de más. Su mirada se centra en la pantalla que cuelga de la esquina del techo y le entra la risa al ver el título de la canción que han elegido las Bellas.

Señala hacia la mesa en la que están sus amigas, la cual es capaz de localizar en gran parte basándose en su memoria y gracias a la palmera de neón, y no tanto porque pueda verlas. El foco apuntado hacia ella es cegador y cálido, ahora entiende por qué termina todo el mundo sudando.

Cuando empiezan las primeras notas de guitarra eléctrica, Chloe balancea su cuerpo y se rodea con sus brazos como si estuviera dentro de un abrazo. Cierra los ojos, dejando que la música la rodee y le haga olvidar que está en un escenario frente a un bar lleno.

 _Take it easy with me, please_

 _Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

 _Take your time, make it slow_

Su voz es grave y con la textura del terciopelo, o de la seda. Sus caderas dibujan círculos lentos al ritmo de cada una de las palabras que caen de entre sus labios y sus hombros acompañan los movimientos.

Mueve los dedos sobre el aire, justo bajo el haz de luz de uno de los focos, y observa cómo cortan la cortina de luz morada. A medio camino, el morado se transforma progresivamente en un azul celeste muy parecido al color de sus ojos.

 _Make your fingers soft and light_

 _Let your body be the velvet of the night_

 _Touch my soul, you know how_

La canción es suave y sugerente como la caricia de un amante. Incita a que Chloe deje que la mano con la que no sujeta el micrófono vague por su cuerpo como si no fuera suya. La pasa por sus ondas cobrizas, alborotándolas, y cae por un lado de su cara en un roce delicado.

Se desliza por la piel de su cuello, tan sensible que se eriza bajo las puntas de sus dedos y sonríe sin poder evitarlo. De ahí, su mano baja por su clavícula y por encima de su pecho, donde cambia de orientación.

 _There's a shimmer in your eyes_

 _Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies_

 _Please don't talk, go on, play_

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello ante el foco de luz, y dobla un poco las rodillas antes de volver a estirarse. Sus dedos se giran hacia abajo y recorren las montañas y valles de sus costillas por encima de la fina tela de su camiseta.

 _I'm your music, I'm your song_

 _Play me time and time again and make me strong_

 _Make me sing, make me sound_

Al hacer el recorrido inverso con su mano, sus dedos se enganchan accidentalmente en el bajo de su camiseta crop top, alzándola hasta que revela una pequeña franja de piel morena y el comienzo de la línea que parte su abdomen en seis abdominales.

Se cuela por la base de su cuello y alborota una vez más sus rizos cobrizos cuando los echa en su mayoría encima de su cara. Se los aparta con un calculado gesto de cabeza que coordina con una ondulación de todo su cuerpo y sonríe.

 _Andante, Andante_

 _Oh please don't let me down_

No abre los ojos hasta que se desvanece la última nota de guitarra eléctrica y se da cuenta por primera vez de que el barullo del bar ha disminuido considerablemente. No lo ha sumido en el más absoluto silencio, pero sí que ha sido una de las pocas que ha conseguido que todos los ojos estén tan absortos en ella que se olvidan de hablar.

Sonríe al terminar y le devuelve el micrófono al encargado, quien le felicita con los ojos todavía algo glaseados. Los aplausos tardan un latido más en estallar, y el recorrido de vuelta a su mesa lo hace envuelta en un caos sonoro absoluto.

A menos de un metro de distancia, Chloe hace contacto visual con Beca y todo el ruido que la rodea se desvanece igual que si alguien hubiera cogido el dial del volumen y lo hubiera bajado hasta el cero.

La morena tiene una expresión indescifrable en su rostro: vacío de expresión, pero a la vez _lleno_ de ella. Descansa su codo sobre la mesa, de espaldas a las demás, y da un sorbo a su cerveza. Frota sus labios juntos para deshacerse de la humedad sin apartar ni un solo instante la mirada.

Sus ojos están de lo más turbulentos que Chloe jamás los ha visto. Ni siquiera cuando Beca está enfadada se oscurecen tanto, parecen el cielo de una noche tormentosa, con nubes espesas cargadas de electricidad que pueden estallar en cualquier momento.

Solo con su mirada, llena el cuerpo de Chloe de piel de gallina y hace que se estremezca. Su confianza flaquea un instante, reemplazada por otro tipo de emoción ardiente que amenaza con consumir su cuerpo entero.

Entonces, Beca aparta la mirada y Chloe es capaz de volver a respirar. El sonido se sube de golpe y tiene que aguantar una mueca ante la protesta de sus tímpanos.

Las que más ruido hacen, obviamente, son las Bellas. Reciben a Chloe entre silbidos y gritos, Cynthia Rose está hasta golpeando la mesa con las manos, y se hacen incluso más escandalosas cuando Chloe vuelve a subirse a su taburete con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción que pretende ocultar lo tembloroso que nota su cuerpo.

\- Creo que no hay ni una mandíbula que no se haya descolgado – le felicita CR, subiendo y bajando las manos en el aire como una alabanza.

Chloe deja escapar un grito cuando unas manos se enroscan en sus hombros y tiran de ella hacia atrás, creyendo que quieren tirarla del taburete. Sus manos salen disparadas a agarrarse al borde de la mesa y tira de ella, haciendo tintinear y balancearse peligrosamente los botellines de cerveza vacíos que han acumulado encima.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – murmura Stacie en su oído, y Chloe se relaja automáticamente. Su espalda encuentra apoyo contra el pecho de la morena, quien sigue adelante como si ese pequeño momento de pánico no hubiera existido –. Nos has puesto a todos cachondos.

Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe con fuerza. Delante de ella, sobre la mesa, aparece otro chupito de Jäger que Amy le acaba de traer directamente desde el bar. La australiana tiene uno para ella también y le hace brindar con ella antes de tomárselo.

\- Porque todavía tienes fuego – proclama sobre el chin-chin del cristal.

\- ¡Ahora, con todos ustedes…! – el encargado del karaoke tropieza sobre sus palabras al ir a anunciar el nombre y emite una serie de sonidos dudosos en el micrófono –. Eh… ¿Hay una tal Pitufina aquí? – pregunta.

Se hace un instante de silencio entre las Bellas, como si a todas les hubiera pillado por sorpresa esa pregunta.

\- ¿De quién ha sido la idea? – bufa Beca de repente, casi echando humo por las orejas y lanzando miradas fulminantes a diestro y siniestro.

Amy estalla en carcajadas con tanta fuerza que pronto está llorando lágrimas auténticas. Las demás Bellas parecen igual de afectadas por la broma, así que queda en manos de Chloe tratar de aplacar a la morena.

\- No creo que pudieran poner tu verdadero nombre sin causar un ataque de histeria a más de uno – dice, tratando de no reírse ella también.

\- ¿Está Pitufina en la sala? – insiste el encargado.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un gruñido resignado. Marcha hacia el escenario con pasos llenos de determinación, como si estuviera tratando de probar que ese apodo es totalmente erróneo solo con su forma de andar.

Se para frente al encargado del karaoke para decirle algo, Chloe no puede ver qué por la distancia y la falta de luz, y el hecho de que Beca está casi de espaldas a ellas. Pero, sea lo que sea, los ojos del hombre se abren con sorpresa y asiente.

Beca sube al escenario y gira la cabeza para poder ver la pantalla de televisión. La mirada de Chloe también se desvía a tiempo para captar el título antes de que desaparezca y sea sustituido por unas notas musicales que se pintan de amarillo a medida que se acerca el momento en que hay que empezar a cantar.

La morena se planta en el centro del escenario, bajo el haz de luz de colores. Se tiñe de un blanco que va cambiando progresivamente hasta un rosado que encaja bastante con la base sugerente del comienzo de la canción.

Alza el micrófono a su boca y, con un tono bajo y sensual, comienza a cantar.

 _Put down your cigar and pick me up_

 _Play me your guitar, that song I love_

Chloe escucha conmoción en la mesa, pero está hipnotizada por el movimiento circular de las caderas de Beca y no quiere dejar de mirar para enterarse de qué está pasando entre las Bellas. Pronto descubre que no hace falta, el alboroto es tan ruidoso que puede enterarse de todos modos.

\- Esa no es la canción que escogimos, ¿no? – pregunta Cynthia Rose, buscando el respaldo de sus amigas.

\- No – corrobora Stacie, aunque su tono se alza como si fuera una pregunta más que una afirmación.

\- Pusimos _Tough Lover_ – dice Emily.

\- Para que hiciera su voz de Christina Aguilera – continúa Amy.

\- Me hace gracia que os sorprenda que Beca haga lo que le dé la gana – se burla Aubrey.

Si Chloe estuviera participando en la conversación, se vería inclinada a darle la razón a su mejor amiga. A Beca no le suele gustar seguir las reglas, no si hay una forma de romperlas que suponga más diversión y entretenimiento.

 _You're only brave in the moonlight_

 _So why don't you stay till sunrise_

Beca baila por el escenario. No es una coreografía elaborada ni de lejos, ni siquiera está haciendo nada extravagante. Baila como bailaría si estuvieran en una discoteca o en una de las típicas fiestas de los Treblemakers: pasándoselo bien y sin miedo a hacer el ridículo.

Pero Chloe siempre ha sido incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos, ya fuera en las fiestas de los Trebles o ahora mismo.

De modo que su mirada permanece fija en las caderas que dibujan círculos en el aire, en las manos que se enredan en mechones castaños y los alborotan, y en los labios que forman palabras en un tono sugerente.

 _Your body's looking good tonight_

 _I'm thinking we should cross the line_

 _Let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

El cerebro de Chloe, con algo de lentitud por no estar centrado, hace las conexiones al escuchar el estribillo.

Se le atraganta la respiración y una oleada de calor recorre su cuerpo al pensar en que Beca ha escogido esa canción en concreto de todo el catálogo. Una canción sobre dar un paso más, cruzar la línea y arruinar una amistad.

Su estómago da una voltereta y, a pesar de que siente la boca seca, se niega a intentar beber porque lo más probable es que se atragante con la cerveza o lo termine escupiendo. Sus manos temblorosas rodean el botellín y, distraídamente, rasca con una uña sobre el borde de las etiquetas.

 _Baby, you and I got history_

 _And we can't deny our chemistry_

 _So why the fuck are we a mystery?_

Las demás personas presentes en el karaoke empiezan a darse cuenta de quién es la que está cantando en el escenario. Chloe puede escuchar la marea de susurros incrédulos que recorren el local de mesa a mesa, y cuanta más gente descubre que es Beca Mitchell, _la_ Beca Mitchell, más móviles empiezan a hacer acto de aparición.

Un mar de pantallas encendidas se alzan en el aire cuando todo el mundo quiere grabar este momento para luego poder presumir de ello. Seguro que hace las resacas que van a tener mañana algo más llevaderas.

En un tono casi jadeante, Beca repite una y otra vez la misma frase del puente entre los dos últimos estribillos de la canción.

 _No, I can't keep denying every minute I think of you_

Las manos de Chloe se crispan sobre la botella, clavando las uñas en el cristal. Resbalan sobre los restos de pegamento seco que quedan bajo la etiqueta y la sensación es tan desagradable que le da un escalofrío.

Su cuerpo irradia calor igual que si tuviera fiebre, y está tan revuelta que la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas. Siente que la atmósfera del bar se ha vuelto repentinamente demasiado asfixiante, como si no hubiera oxígeno suficiente para todos los presentes.

Con movimientos robóticos de los que no es totalmente consciente, se baja del taburete. Su mano barre los restos de la etiqueta que ha despegado, hechos tiras, y los tira al suelo accidentalmente, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta.

\- ¿Chloe? – escucha la voz lejana de Aubrey llamar su nombre –. ¿Estás bien?

Se siente a sí misma asentir y piensa: _mentira_.

\- Voy al baño – dice. Siente las palabras salir de su garganta como un susurro, pero debe de ser suficientemente alto como para hacerse oír por encima de la música porque todas las Bellas asienten en señal de que se han enterado.

Sus pasos son inestables mientras esquiva las mesas en dirección a las escaleras que bajan a los aseos. Escucha los susurros reavivarse a su paso, como si ahora que la gente ha reconocido a Beca, también estuvieran reconociéndola a ella.

Agradece el frescor y la soledad del baño de mujeres. Deja escapar una exhalación de alivio y, tras comprobar que están limpios, apoya las manos en el borde de cerámica del lavabo. Su cabeza cae entre sus hombros, cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor en su respiración y calmarse. Cuando siente los temblores abandonar su cuerpo, se incorpora y se mira en el espejo.

Sus ojos le devuelven una mirada oscura y turbulenta, con un brillo casi febril, que le sorprende. En un flash casi cegador, cruza por su mente el recuerdo de los ojos de Beca después de su actuación y se le vuelve a atascar la respiración al comprender.

 _Eso_ era.

Simple, puro e inadulterado deseo.

Sus manos tiemblan de nuevo en el borde del lavabo y crispa los dedos alrededor de la cerámica, agarrándose como si todo su cuerpo dependiera de ello para mantenerse en pie. Y es muy probable que así sea.

Se sobresalta cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe. Gira la cabeza rápidamente para identificar a la intrusa, esperando encontrarse a una desconocida que viene a hacer pis, o a una de las Bellas preocupada porque lleva demasiado tiempo aquí escondida.

Sin embargo, en el umbral está Beca.

Entra en el baño y su cabeza se ladea hacia un lado, como preguntando qué hace Chloe así a pesar de que de sus labios no cae ninguna pregunta. En sus ojos, Chloe puede ver que realmente no necesita explicaciones porque sabe exactamente qué está pasando.

Aun así, ella lo intenta.

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire – se excusa. Repentinamente consciente de su postura, se estira y deja caer las manos del lavabo, girándose hacia Beca.

Su mejor amiga asiente en un silencioso "ajá", pero el brillo de su mirada aumenta. Cuando Chloe es capaz de ver más allá de él, se da cuenta de que ese azul medianoche que tanto le gusta está cargado de intensidad.

Son como las brasas de un fuego, y generan en Chloe la misma sensación que si hubiera metido la mano entre los troncos carbonizados para coger un puñado de ellas.

Siente la urgente necesidad de poner algo de distancia entre ella y Beca, de salir de ese baño. No cree que pueda responder de sus acciones como continúe atrapada en el interior de un espacio reducido, especialmente con las oleadas de intensidad que irradian desde Beca.

Rodea a su mejor amiga para salir del baño y puede escuchar los pasos que le siguen. No llegan muy lejos, en el pasillo entre la puerta y las escaleras que suben al bar, Beca coge su muñeca y la obliga a detenerse.

Acorta la distancia entre ellas y con cada paso Chloe siente sus pulmones encogerse más dentro de su pecho. Le falta la respiración y tiene la sensación de que se va a caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

Su mejor amiga da un paso más y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma retrocediendo por puro instinto. Presiente más que siente la presencia del escalón inferior en sus talones, así que se gira hacia un lado para evitar tropezar.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la canción? – inquiere la morena en tono bajo.

Acorta la distancia con otro paso, acomodándose al cambio. Su mirada es tan intensa y centrada que hace que Chloe se sienta como una gacela siendo vigilada por una leona. Mirándose. Midiéndose. A la espera de un gesto delator que indique que va a salir corriendo o que va a saltar sobre ella.

Chloe contiene un estremecimiento.

\- Beca… – jadea. Su voz sale grave y rasposa, y es suficiente respuesta por sí sola.

Retrocede de nuevo ante el avance de Beca y su espalda toca la pared de oscura madera. Las palmas de sus manos se extienden sobre la rugosa superficie, como si tener más superficie de contacto fuera a ayudarle a mantenerse recta en caso de que las rodillas le fallen.

\- Creo que voy a explotar – murmura Beca casi encima de Chloe –, como pase otro día sin besarte.

Chloe cierra los ojos y deja escapar un gemido. Sus piernas tiemblan, pero no suficiente como para hacerle caer.

\- No quiero que esté basado en algo puramente físico – dice en un nuevo intento de mantener la cordura. Sin embargo, a medida que pronuncia las palabras, los últimos hilos de su autocontrol van escapando de entre sus dedos.

Beca se echa un poco hacia atrás, como sorprendida. Parpadea un par de veces y sacude la cabeza.

\- Chlo… – llama con infinita suavidad.

Su mano acuna la mejilla de Chloe con la misma delicadeza que si estuviera trabajando con trozos de cristal roto. Cuando la pelirroja encuentra sus ojos, ve que, por encima de todo el deseo, hay amor.

Al fin y al cabo, la calidez es la base del ardor.

\- Entiendo si no quieres, por el motivo que sea. No importa – asegura Beca –. Pero ambas sabemos que esto va mucho más allá de lo físico.

Y contra eso, Chloe no tiene nada que decir. Así que deja de intentarlo en primer lugar y se entrega al momento.

Es ella la que acorta la distancia entre ambas, sus ojos se cierran por voluntad propia en cuanto sus labios hacen el primer contacto con los de Beca. Es apenas un roce tentativo, tan suave que casi parece que no es real.

Pero es suficiente para que Chloe sienta la descarga eléctrica que esperaba la primera vez. Su cuerpo se vuelve absolutamente loco, sus nervios están tan sensibles que puede sentir hasta el más mínimo cambio en el aire que anticipa los siguientes movimientos de Beca.

La mano que se desliza a su cuello, la otra que se enreda en su pelo, el paso que da hasta presionar sus cuerpos.

Sus labios vuelven a tocarse, esta vez con más firmeza. Se atrapan entre ellos y deslizan unos sobre otros de una forma tan natural que Chloe piensa en por qué han tardado tanto en sucumbir al deseo. Detrás de sus párpados cerrados ve un estallido de luz, tan pura que es blanca, que se desliza por su interior hasta calentar su cuerpo de un extremo a otro.

La siente en sus labios, haciendo que hormigueen bajo las caricias de Beca. La siente en las puntas de sus dedos, que se expanden por la piel caliente de la espalda de la morena. La siente en su estómago, que se aprieta en un nudo tras otro de forma placentera.

Las pequeñas respiraciones superficiales que es capaz de meter en sus pulmones pronto demuestran ser insuficientes y les obligan a romper el beso. Chloe deja caer la cabeza hasta que golpea la pared y cierra los ojos, intentando controlar sus jadeos acelerados.

Beca descansa su frente contra su clavícula, lo cual echa por tierra los intentos de Chloe de calmarse porque su presencia tan cerca es enloquecedora. Además, puede sentir cada cálida respiración deslizarse por su piel sensible y erizarla a su paso.

Pero, a la vez, no piensa pedirle que se mueva. Es más, alza sus brazos hasta rodear a Beca en una especie de abrazo y se quedan así un rato.

\- Mereció la pena esperar – musita Beca con voz ronca, sus labios rozando la piel de Chloe.

La combinación de todo la hace estremecer y tiene que contener las ganas de volver a perderse en un beso de Beca. (Des)Afortundamente para ellas, escuchan los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y se separan de un brinco, tratando de asegurarse de estar presentables.

Emily llega hasta la mitad de las escaleras antes de agacharse un poco y dejarse ver por debajo del techo bajo. Sonríe al encontrárselas allí y les hace un gesto con la mano para que la sigan.

\- Amy se niega a actuar sin que estéis presentes – explica apresuradamente.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, pero su postura se suaviza cuando se gira hacia Chloe y le ofrece su mano. Chloe sonríe ampliamente y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca, dándoles un apretón antes de correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

 _Chloe Beale retwitteó_

bmitch47: Vuelta a no saber dormir sola...

* * *

Chloe abre la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse al mensajero de Amazon acompañado de Beca. Se sorprende tanto que se olvida del hombre un instante y lo único que puede hacer es parpadear.

Su cerebro está intentando de encontrarle el sentido a la presencia de Beca sobre su felpudo de bienvenida, especialmente porque se vieron hace menos de una semana y media y la morena debería estar preparándose para la gira por Sudamérica.

\- ¿Por qué no has usado la llave? – es la primera pregunta que cae de su boca.

Antes de que Beca pueda responder, una mujer aparece a su lado. Debía de haber estado apoyada contra la pared del pasillo y Chloe no la había visto hasta ahora. Va vestida en un traje de falda de color melocotón con una camisa blanca bien planchada.

Chloe no sabe por qué, pero le viene a la cabeza la imagen de la Profesora Umbridge y tiene que contenerse para no torcerle el rostro. Quizá sea la postura rígida de la mujer, o su sonrisa tensa y su mirada insolente, pero algo en ella la pone en alerta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Tienes las llaves de su casa? – pregunta la mujer, girando su cabeza hacia Beca. Sus cejas se arquean con calculada sorpresa –. Ya veo como "no es nada" – dibuja las comillas en el aire y hasta ese gesto derrocha desagrado.

Chloe reacciona a las palabras como si le acabaran de pellizcar, dando medio paso hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que golpean su pecho. Frunce el ceño y alterna la mirada entre la mujer y Beca, quien pone los ojos en blanco de forma muy exagerada, sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.

\- Dije que no era nada de tu incumbencia, Sharon – responde Beca, recalcando las palabras con un tono helado. Toda su postura se relaja cuando mira a Chloe, aunque todavía se puede ver el hastío que siente por la situación –. Me temo que esta no es una visita personal – se disculpa en una mueca.

El mensajero de Amazon carraspea para llamar su atención y la mirada de Chloe se desvía al hombre. Esboza una sonrisa de disculpa al ver la incomodidad en el rostro del hombre, que está siendo testigo de un tenso momento y se nota que le gustaría poder estar lo más lejos posible de allí cuando todo estalle.

Se apresura a decirle su nombre, deletreando su apellido, y firma en la tableta electrónica para que conste que ha recibido el paquete. El hombre se despide con una última mirada que casi parece estar diciendo: buena suerte con lo que se te viene encima.

El ceño de Chloe se acentúa en cuanto devuelve su mirada a Sharon. Puede notar la impaciencia que sale de su cuerpo en oleadas y se transmite en los dedos que tamborilea ruidosamente contra el plástico de la funda de su iPad.

Aunque su instinto le dice a gritos que, por favor, la deje esperando en el pasillo eternamente, Chloe se ve obligada a hacerse a un lado e invitarle a entrar en su casa.

Troy se está preparando un café en la cocina cuando llegan ellas a invadirle. Sharon le analiza con ojo crítico de arriba abajo de una forma que hasta a Chloe hace sentir incómoda. Para su crédito, Troy se mantiene estoico y le tuerce el rostro a Sharon cuando esta se presenta alargando una mano en un gesto tan delicado que casi parece que esté esperando que se la bese en vez de estrecharla.

\- Soy la jefa del Departamento de Relaciones Públicas de DJ Khaled – dice Sharon, dejando caer su cargo con orgullo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la otra chica? – pregunta Chloe. Recuerda con absoluta claridad que, en Francia, Theo había mencionado a una tal Rachel cuando las confundió por pareja y se ofreció a ayudarles a manejar la situación.

\- No estuvo a la altura – responde Sharon en tono cortante.

Beca sacude la cabeza, como si estuviera en desacuerdo pero no pudiera decir nada al respecto. Comparte una mirada de disculpa con Chloe, quien toma asiento a su lado y le da un apretón en el brazo para asegurarle de que, pase lo que pase, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ese gesto de apoyo mutuo no pasa desapercibido a los ojos de águila de Sharon, cuyo rostro se constriñe más todavía. Su afilada mirada salta de la pareja a Troy, quien sigue tomándose el café tranquilamente.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos solas un momento? – su tono es tan duro que suena a orden más que a petición.

Troy frunce el ceño y se traga el sorbo de café, chascando la lengua al final con obvia molestia. Con una última mirada fulminante desaparece por el umbral de la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Sharon espera hasta que escucha la puerta de su habitación cerrarse para girarse hacia las exBellas, sus manos firmemente entrelazadas sobre la funda gris de su iPad.

\- Bien – dice tras coger aire. Su mirada punzante viaja de una a otra antes de caer sobre Chloe –. He venido para asegurarnos de tener preparado un plan de ataque para todo el tema de vuestra relación.

Agita una mano en el aire en un gesto circular y Chloe ve que sus uñas, además de tener la manicura perfectamente hecha, son ligeramente afiladas en la punta. Sharon levanta la tapa de la funda y descubre la pantalla oscura de su iPad.

\- Durante el vuelo hasta aquí he ido apuntando ya algunas ideas sobre cómo actuar respecto a la filtración y creo que la más adecuada es…

Chloe deja de prestar atención a las uñas de la . cuando escucha la palabra "filtración". Su mirada se levanta de golpe hasta los ojos concentrados de Sharon, que leen algo directamente de su iPad, y luego busca a Beca.

Sus alarmas se encienden cuando la morena rehúye su mirada y la baja a sus dedos, jugueteando de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Filtración? – pregunta Chloe entonces, sintiendo que le están contando una historia habiéndose saltado el principio porque dan por hecho que es algo que ella ya debería saber –. ¿De qué filtración hablas?

Sharon se para de golpe y levanta sus ojos glaciales. Arquea sus cejas con una expresión en el rostro que hace que Chloe sienta que acaba de hacer la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

\- ¿No te has enterado? – no lo dice, pero el "todavía" va implícito en su tono.

Se contiene a duras penas de poner los ojos en blanco y, derrochando irritación por tener que desviarse de su plan original para explicarle a Chloe la situación, da un par de toques en la pantalla de su iPad.

Cuando encuentra lo que busca, lo gira sobre la mesa de la cocina para que la imagen que ponga en el sentido de Chloe. Azul bebé cae sobre la pantalla y tiene que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que está viendo.

Son tres fotos de baja calidad, como hechas con un móvil y abusando excesivamente del zoom. Están granuladas por la falta de iluminación, pero iluminadas en luz rojiza se ve las siluetas de dos personas en un estrecho pasillo.

En la primera foto, una de ellas está casi acorralada por la otra contra la pared, y la escena parecería peligrosa si no fuera porque la acorraladora está acariciando la mejilla de la acorralada.

\- Alguien tomó estas fotos de vosotras la noche en que fuisteis al bar karaoke con las Bellas – explica Sharon en tono monótono y aburrido.

\- Es "Bellas" – corrigen Beca y Chloe a la vez, pronunciando el nombre como si estuviera escrito con una ele.

Chloe desliza el dedo sobre la pantalla para ver la siguiente foto. En esta, esa caricia ha evolucionado a un beso que hasta desde fuera se puede notar que es acalorado.

\- Parece que han estado esperando al momento en que más boom podían causar para filtrarlas a los medios – continúa la . –, y tras vuestra última… sospechosa – se decide finalmente por esa palabra, pero la forma en que la dice deja claro que es mucho más suave que la que tenía en mente – interacción en redes sociales, han soltado la bomba.

Chloe pasa a la tercera foto y… Es realmente la más problemática de todas.

La acorraladora tiene el rostro escondido en lo que parece el pecho de la otra mujer y, por la forma en que está colocada, no se ve la posición de sus manos. La acorralada tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás como en un gesto de placer extremo.

La sensación general de la foto es que están haciendo algo que es de todo menos inocente.

\- No es lo que parece – murmura con shock en su voz, aunque no sabe por qué necesita clarificarlo. Ya de poco sirve.

La expresión de Sharon está llena de escepticismo, sus tensos labios parecen estar diciendo: si tú lo dices…

\- Como Beca tuvo el placer de recordarme, lo que estuvierais haciendo o no, no es de mi incumbencia – responde fríamente.

Chloe se gira hacia Beca, su frente arrugada por la preocupación y el esfuerzo de rebuscar en su cabeza en busca de un recuerdo de haber escuchado algo, haber visto algo, durante ese beso. No hace falta decir que no encuentra nada, su atención estaba… en otra parte.

\- ¿No crees que fuera…? – pregunta, sin querer tener que hacerlo, pero obligándose de todos modos.

La única persona que las vio en ese pasillo fue Emily, pero es precisamente la última de las Bellas de las que Chloe jamás sospecharía. Los ojos de Beca se ensanchan ante la insinuación y Chloe ve su intención de negarlo de forma inmediata verse frenada por la duda.

\- ¿Alguna de las Bellas? – termina Sharon por ella, pasando por alto cuando Chloe y Beca vuelven a corregir su pronunciación –. Fueron las primeras a las que investigamos y todas alegan ser inocentes.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Mi equipo está en ello y, de todos modos, yo no estoy aquí para eso – interrumpe Sharon con tono cortante –. Vengo a lidiar con el desastre que vuestra irresponsabilidad ha causado y asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar.

Ambas exBellas dan un pequeño brinco ante la brusquedad con la que Sharon se dirige a ellas y la dureza de su acusación. Chloe no entiende de Relaciones Públicas, pero tampoco considera que sea algo tan grave. No es como si las hubieran acusado de acoso sexual, fue un simple beso y una foto que da a entender que pasó algo que realmente no ocurrió.

Además, lo suyo con Beca, a estas alturas, es ya un secreto a voces. Las fotos lo único que han hecho ha sido confirmar lo que todos sospechan.

Cuando vuelve a conectarse a la conversación que está teniendo lugar entre Beca y Sharon, ve que están discutiendo ideas para enterrar lo ocurrido. Pretenden desmentirlo o inventarse alguna historia que descredite esas fotos y lleve a la gente a pensar que ha sido todo un engaño.

\- …mejor opción – está diciendo Sharon –. De esta forma podréis continuar manteniendo vuestra relación en secreto.

Beca asiente, conforme. Chloe, sin embargo, frunce el ceño y se pregunta por qué la idea de enterrarlo todo le parece tan incorrecta.

\- No quiero seguir manteniéndolo en secreto – se responde a sí misma en voz alta, causando la sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes. Alza la mirada y reafirma su decisión con un asentimiento determinado –. No quiero que hagáis nada de lo que acabáis de decir.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta Beca. Su tono es tan suave y delicado que Chloe se enternece –. Esto… Es todo mi culpa, Chlo…

\- No es tu culpa – le asegura Chloe, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un apretón –. Yo te besé, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero… – resopla y se humedece los labios –. Yo te empujé a ello con la canción, y al perseguirte al baño… Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo – sacude la cabeza como si lamentase haber actuado de esa forma –. No quiero que te sientas presionada a hacerlo público cuando podemos enterrarlo.

\- No me siento presionada – Chloe vuelve a darle un apretón tranquilizador –. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea y me dijiste que me tomase todo el del mundo? – espera al pequeño asentimiento de Beca para continuar, sonriendo –. Bueno, pues esta soy yo diciéndote que no necesito más tiempo. ¿Vale?

\- Vale – susurra Beca, sonriendo ella también.

Chloe está a punto de inclinarse a darle un beso cuando la voz fría y aburrida de Sharon estalla su burbuja de la forma más desagradable posible.

\- Enternecedor – dice con apatía –. Entonces ahora que ha quedado decidido que no vamos a enterrarlo, ¿hablamos de las reglas que conlleva una relación pública?

Chloe suspira, sintiendo toda la alegría del momento desaparecer de su cuerpo y llenarlo de ganas de huir de allí. Sus hombros se hunden y considera por un momento que la apatía de Sharon sea contagiosa.

La . se toma su silencio como consentimiento y sonríe de una forma que Chloe juraría que es directamente maliciosa, como si estuviera disfrutando enormemente con su sufrimiento.

\- Bien – exclama, pinchando en su iPad para devolverlo a la vida –. Primero de todo…

* * *

Tres horas y media más tarde, Sharon por fin decide que han tenido suficiente tortura por hoy y se marcha tras acordar mandarles por e-mail la información pertinente.

Chloe continúa en la cocina, solo que ahora ya no está planteándose si dejar caer la cabeza repetidamente sobre la mesa hasta sufrir una concusión y desmayarse. Siente una ligera pulsación entre sus sienes y detrás de sus ojos, los principios de un dolor de cabeza provocado por el incesante martilleo de la .

Observa la sandía que reposa sobre la encimera, a punto de ser su víctima, y se pregunta si eso era lo que Sharon sentía cada vez que alzaba su afilada mirada del iPad para mirarlas a ellas.

Gira la sandía entre sus manos hasta que los dos culos reposan bajo las palmas de sus manos, mirando hacia los lados. Coge de uno de los cajones un largo cuchillo con el mango de suave madera y coloca la punta sobre un punto que, así a vista alzada, considera que podría estar en el centro.

Presiona la punta hasta que se hunde dentro de la gruesa piel y la suave carne de la fruta. Cambia la mano que sujeta la sandía y la coloca contra la cáscara verde, encima de la hoja plateada que penetra en su interior, para usarla de contrapeso.

Ejerce fuerza sobre el cuchillo, escuchando el satisfactorio crujir de la piel de la sandía mientras se parte a la mitad.

\- ¿Sigues haciendo boxeo? – pregunta Beca de manera repentina.

Por suerte, Chloe no se asusta y su precisión no se ve afectada. Es lo último que necesitaría hoy, un viaje a Urgencias. Rueda la sandía sobre el granito cuando el filo del cuchillo casi toca la encimera y descubre nueva superficie que cortar.

\- Sí, una vez a la semana – responde, distraída.

\- Se nota…

Es la forma en que lo dice que desvía la atención de Chloe de la sandía a su mejor amiga. La voz de Beca está llena de apreciación y su mirada se desliza por los fuertes brazos de Chloe hasta el resto de su cuerpo y vuelve a subir a sus ojos.

Beca ni siquiera se muestra avergonzada por haber sido pillada, simplemente mantiene el contacto visual hasta que Chloe decide que tiene que centrarse en cortar la sandía y arriesgarse a perder el control.

Teniendo en cuenta que aún puede sentir la repelente presencia de Sharon en la cocina, no cree que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Vas a poder venir a mi graduación? – pregunta para cambiar el tema y aliviar la tensión eléctrica que carga el ambiente.

Beca se despega del umbral de la cocina y se acerca a ella, puede escuchar sus pasos sobre el suelo de la cocina. Su cuerpo aparece a su lado cuando la morena se recuesta contra la nevera, brazos cruzados y expresión confundida.

\- ¿Tu graduación? ¿No queda un año para eso?

\- Termino en mayo ya. Como estuve dos años trabajando en la clínica, hay cosas que pude convalidar – Chloe se encoge de hombros y con un último y preciso empujón, las dos mitades de sandía caen abiertas sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Y cuándo es? – pregunta Beca, su ceño fruncido en anticipación.

Chloe sabe que se avecina una época complicada para la morena.

Ahora está de descanso, entre comillas, porque ya están con los ensayos y preparaciones de la siguiente etapa del tour. Apenas le queda una semana más antes de tener que empezar el tour por Sudamérica, lo cual supone aproximadamente otro mes más sin parar quieta por más de un día o dos.

Pero espera que, preguntando con antelación, haya alguna posibilidad de que Beca sea capaz de cambiar algo aquí o allí y tener libre el día de su graduación.

\- El 21 de mayo.

El rostro de Beca se tuerce en una mueca de decepción y disculpa por adelantado.

\- No creo que pueda, Chlo – se disculpa, y en su voz Chloe puede notar lo mucho que siente tener que decirle que no –. Estaré por Brasil en esas fechas y no es lo mismo que coger un avión desde Vancouver...

\- Ya, me lo imaginaba... – Chloe intenta que no se note mucho lo decepcionada que está, porque eso solo va a lograr que Beca se sienta peor consigo misma.

Debe de fallar porque siente brazos que se enroscan en su cintura y un cuerpo menudo que se presiona contra su espalda. Unos labios se posan sobre su hombro, descubierto por el tirante de la camiseta que lleva puesta, y dejan un beso caliente en su piel.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurra Beca, su aliento sobre la piel de Chloe.

\- Lo sé – murmura, cubriendo las manos que reposan sobre sus caderas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca y les da un apretón –. No pasa nada – asegura con toda la convicción que es capaz de reunir en ese momento.

Quizá si hace que Beca se lo crea, se lo creerá ella también.

La dos se quedan así un largo rato, disfrutando de ese abrazo y esa cercanía que no saben cuándo volverá a ser posible.

* * *

Al salir de salón de actos en medio de una masa de estudiantes excitados recién graduados, Chloe se toma un momento a solas para pararse y respirar hondo.

Se echa hacia la izquierda de la puerta para no ser empujada por el flujo en ambas direcciones de personas y busca el resguardo de un árbol. El día es cálido y soleado, el cielo tan azul que no hay ni una sola nube en él.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Deja que esa sensación de felicidad, de satisfacción, recorra su cuerpo como una ola lamería su piel si estuviera tumbada en la orilla. Una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en sus labios rojos y deja escapar un suspiro contento.

Su móvil vibra en el interior de su bolso dorado estilo sobre y separa el imán delantero que lo mantiene cerrado para colar una mano dentro. La pantalla de su iPhone está iluminada y deja ver que tiene tres mensajes nuevos.

 **Mamá** (3 min): Cielo, estamos hacia el fondo del patio

 **Mamá** (3 min): Al lado de un edificio con columnas

 **Mamá** (ahora): Nos hemos movido a la sombra del edificio

Sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco con cariño. Es tan típico de su madre ir informando de cada pequeño movimiento como si fuera una partida de Hundir la Flota. Guarda de nuevo el iPhone sin molestaste en responder y emprende el camino en busca de su familia.

Se para varias veces a saludar a gente con la que ha coincidido en clase y felicitarles por su graduación. Con quien más se entretiene es con Troy, que no se gradúa, pero ha ido para verla a ella y a su novio.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – le dice en el oído mientras comparten un fuerte abrazo –. Eres la mejor compi de piso que he tenido.

Chloe parpadea para disipar las lágrimas que aparecen de repente en sus ojos y deja escapar una risa húmeda.

\- Eso solo lo dices porque gracias a mí conoces a Beca – se burla, pinchándole en el costado. Troy ríe con ella, pero al romper el abrazo Chloe puede ver que también tiene los ojos llorosos –. Te vas a estropear el maquillaje.

Alza una mano para corregir una mancha que tiene en la comisura del ojo derecho, probablemente de haberse secado con un pañuelo sin mucho cuidado. Troy la aparta con un manotazo juguetón y acuna sus mejillas entre sus manos.

\- No te conviertas en una extraña, ¿vale? – pide mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una expresión tierna.

\- Hablas como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más – ríe Chloe –. Te recuerdo que todavía vivimos juntos.

\- Sí, pero por poco tiempo.

\- Bueno, aún tengo que encontrar piso...

El "ajá" de Troy le suena sospechoso, como si el joven supiera algo que ella no, pero Chloe no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué puede ser así que lo deja pasar.

Brad, el novio de Troy, termina la conversación que le estaba manteniendo distraído y, tras un abrazo y la felicitación de turno, Chloe aprovecha para despedirse de ambos y retomar su búsqueda.

Rodea el edificio de Humanidades, el único con columnas de toda la Universidad, y pronto encuentra el inconfundible corrillo formado por su familia.

A un lado están Charlie y Taylor, en el otro están Emily y Aubrey riendo sobre algo. En el centro, sentadas en un banco de piedra están su madre y Stacie, y las dos miran con cariño infinito a la pequeña Bella, que se tambalea con pasos inestables sobre la hierba mientras corretea de los brazos de unos a otros.

Antes de hacer notar su presencia, Chloe se pausa un momento para sonreír ante la imagen de su familia. Lo único que amarga su incontenible felicidad es el hueco que Emily y Aubrey parecen estar dejando de forma inconsciente, del tamaño perfecto para Beca.

Su ausencia es una astilla en el corazón de Chloe y la nota con cada latido. Su mano está muy vacía sin los dedos entrelazados de Beca entre los suyos, y le falta su cálida presencia a su lado para terminar de hacer el día perfecto.

Suspira y trata de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Beca no querría que se dejase hundir por la tristeza, querría que disfrutase del día lo máximo que pudiera a pesar de que ella no estuviera presente.

Bella es la primera en ver a Chloe cuando esta empieza a cruzar la explanada de césped y deja escapar un gorjeo excitado. Pretende correr hacia ella, pero tropieza y, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de su madre, las risas pronto se habrían convertido en llantos.

Emily deja escapar un gritito emocionado y sale corriendo a atrapar a Chloe en un fiero abrazo. Chloe ríe en su oído y se balancean durante un rato sobre la hierba, al calor del sol. Cuando finalmente se separan, hacen el camino de vuelta a los demás abrazadas: Emily rodea los hombros de Chloe mientras esta agarra su cintura.

La conversación fluye fácilmente durante unos minutos, comparten sus impresiones sobre la ceremonia y los diversos discursos, y el outfit de turno que les ha llamado especialmente la atención.

Sin embargo, llega un momento en que la atención de Chloe no deja de desviarse porque escucha música y no sabe de dónde viene exactamente. Busca en los rostros de los demás indicaciones de que ellos también la escuchen pero no encuentra nada.

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

Ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño, porque juraría que es una canción de High School Musical y no logra entenderlo. Se agacha para cambiar las manitas que agarran el bajo de su mono rojo y se las pasa a la Heredera, quien se pone de cuclillas para recibir a Bella entre sus brazos.

\- Disculpadme un momento – murmura distraídamente.

Agradeciendo su decisión de escoger cuñas en vez de tacones ahora que tiene que caminar sobre césped, Chloe rodea el banco frente al que se han congregado en la dirección en la que cree que viene la música.

 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

Esquiva los troncos de los árboles que se interponen en su campo de visión. Entonces, se para de golpe al encontrar el origen de la canción de High School Musical.

Beca Mitchell está recostada contra la pared lateral del edificio y sostiene un pequeño altavoz entre sus manos. Su postura es tan casual y su sonrisa tan tranquila que Chloe cree por un momento que se lo está imaginando.

 _And with every step together we just keep on getting better_

 _So, can I have this dance?_

\- Sé que no soy Zac Efron o Vanessa Hughens – dice mientras se empuja con el hombro para enderezarse –, pero espero que esto sirva – encoge un hombro despreocupadamente –. Aunque solo sea un poco.

La sorpresa impide que Chloe grite o emita sonido alguno, solo es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salir corriendo hacia Beca.

Chocan con fuerza en un abrazo y el _ooof_ de Beca revuelve las ondas cobrizas de Chloe. Hunde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la morena y deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad porque ahora, con los brazos de Beca a su alrededor, por fin siente que su día está completo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – pregunta al separarse. No se va muy lejos, mantiene sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de su mejor amiga y esta no rompe su agarre en su cintura.

\- Es lo más romántico del mundo, ¿no? – responde Beca con una sonrisa burlona.

Chloe ríe, recordando perfectamente a la conversación a la que Beca se refiere.

(- ¿También vas a llorar por esto?

\- ¡Claro que sí, es precioso!

\- Es una cursilada, Chlo. Mi baile es donde estés tú, puaj.

\- Perdona, pero arriesgarse a llegar tarde al baile de graduación por ir a ver a Grabriella porque estar con ella es lo único que le importa, eso _no_ es cursi. Es lo más romántico del mundo.

\- Lo que tú digas…)

Vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ellas, pero esta vez no busca un abrazo. Esta vez va con toda la intención de conseguir un beso. Se para a centímetros de que sus labios se rocen y deja escapar una risita traviesa.

\- Sharon nos va a matar – murmura.

\- Que le den a Sharon – es toda la respuesta de Beca antes de alzar la barbilla y conseguir ese beso.

Sus labios se encuentran y se acarician con la seguridad que proporciona la experiencia. Chloe atrapa el grueso labio inferior de Beca entre los suyos y le da un suave mordisquito. La morena deja escapar un suspiro de finalidad y Chloe se encuentra a sí misma sonriendo tan fuerte que le es difícil devolver el beso.

Cuando el momento llega a un final natural, Chloe apoya su frente contra la de Beca y suelta un "mmmm" lleno de satisfacción. Presiona un último y breve beso sobre sus labios y ríe silenciosamente al ver a Beca tratar de perseguirla para alargarlo.

Stacie es la primera en decidir que ya es hora de que vuelvan con ellos y les grita desde el banco, usando a Bella como cebo porque sabe que ninguna de las dos es capaz de resistirse a los encantos de la bebé.

Agarradas de la cintura, ambas se unen al grupo.

\- ¿Queréis cenar con nosotros? – pregunta la madre de Chloe, poniéndose en pie. Se pasa las manos por la parte trasera de los pantalones de traje para asegurarse de que no se le hayan manchado de polvo o tierra.

Chloe asiente, dispuesta a responder que sí, pero nota un apretón en la cadera que le hace frenarse. Cierra la boca de nuevo y se gira hacia Beca con expresión inquisitiva.

\- En realidad, Chloe y yo tenemos planes – dice, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿Ah sí? – se interesa Chloe.

Su mejor amiga solo asiente con un "uh-huh". En sus ojos, danza un brillo divertido, y cuando Chloe gira la cabeza para mirar a las demás Bellas y su hermano, ve que todos tienen la misma expresión que tenía antes Troy.

Todos saben algo que ella no.

En cualquier otra situación, le frustraría mucho estar en tan clara desventaja y presionaría hasta que a alguno se le escapase el secreto. Sin embargo, como está segura de que se trata de algo que ha planeado Beca, opta por dejar que la sorprendan.

Se despiden todos con la promesa de quedar al día siguiente para tomar un brunch relajado, y parten en caminos diferentes. Con Beca a su lado, Chloe está tan feliz que ni se da cuenta de por dónde está andando y al girarse casi se lleva por delante a una chica.

Un par de manos se posan sobre sus brazos para evitar el choque. Manos que Chloe reconoce porque estuvo un año jugando con ellas, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, alcanzando nuevos niveles de placer gracias a ellos.

Su mirada sale disparada hacia arriba y tropieza con la sonrisa torcida, aunque algo tímida, de Álex.

\- Álex – exhala Chloe, pensando en la época en que ese nombre salía con reverencia y emoción de su boca.

\- Beale, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así – bromea ella en tono suave.

La joven retira sus manos al darse cuenta de dónde las tenía puestas y es entonces que ambas parecen ser conscientes de la presencia silenciosa de Beca. La morena tiene una expresión extraña en su cara: no son celos o molestia, sino que parece más bien curiosidad.

Chloe supone que tiene sentido ya que esta es la primera vez que Beca conoce a Álex. Los cinco segundos en que coincidieron a través de Skype no cuentan, y tampoco las breves apariciones de la joven en las redes sociales de Chloe.

La mirada de Álex sigue el brazo de Beca que rodea la cintura de Chloe, no en un gesto de posesión, sino porque se nota que el estado natural de las dos amigas es estar unidas de alguna forma.

Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada hasta la de Chloe, hay una casi inexistente sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos están llenos de comprensión.

\- Enhorabuena – felicita con sinceridad.

La sucesión de eventos hace que Chloe no este del todo segura de si lo dice por el hecho de que lograse recuperar a Beca, o por haberse graduado.

\- Enhorabuena a ti también – responde, decidiendo seguir la ruta más segura.

Álex asiente y continúan mirándose hasta que alguien llama su nombre y gira la cabeza para ver quién es. Le hace un gesto de que espere un momento y se vuelve hacia la pareja con expresión de disculpa.

\- Bueno, que te vaya muy bien, Chloe – dice a modo de despedida.

\- Gracias – murmura ella –. Lo mismo te digo.

Álex sonríe una última vez y se da la vuelta, corriendo como puede sobre sus tacones para reunirse con la persona que gritaba su nombre.

Chloe deja escapar el aire en una sonora exhalación y se vuelve hacia Beca, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. La morena sigue con restos de curiosidad en su azul medianoche, y nada más. Quizá algo de diversión.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido extra incómodo – exclama.

Chloe la mira un momento en silencio y luego empieza a reírse. Pronto Beca se le une y ambas se ríen durante un buen rato, probablemente mucho más de lo que la situación merece.

* * *

Beca navega por las calles de Nueva York con experiencia, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que ha hecho este mismo recorrido. Va canturreando para sí misma la canción que suena a volumen bajo en la radio, y sus pulgares marcan el ritmo sobre el volante.

Chloe mira por la ventana en un intento vano de reconocer el camino. No tiene ni idea de a dónde la está llevando Beca, es un barrio de Brooklyn por el que nunca llegaron a pasar durante sus primeras semanas de explorar la ciudad.

La morena frena en un cruce, pone el intermitente hacia la derecha y gira una vez pasa el coche que venía en dirección contraria. Se meten por una calle en la que a ambos lados hay edificios de ladrillo con el aspecto de ser viejos almacenes que han sido reacondicionados. Entre unos y otros, hay pequeñas parcelas de césped.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? – pregunta Chloe con obvia curiosidad.

\- Es una sorpresa – es toda la información que Beca le proporciona.

\- ¿Otra?

Beca solo le regala una sonrisa torcida y detiene el Jeep frente al último edificio de la calle. Saca un pequeño mando negro de la guantera y presiona uno de los botones. Una luz roja se enciende en la punta del mando, luego, la puerta gris frente a la que se han detenido comienza a girar hacia un lado.

La morena conduce el Jeep hasta la plaza de garaje número 7 y aparca. Suben directamente en ascensor hasta el tercer piso, el más alto de todos, ya que los edificios son anchos pero bajos. Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abren con un _plin_ indicando que han llegado a su destino y Chloe se apresura en ser la primera en salir.

Es un pasillo estrecho, pero bien iluminado. Las paredes están pintadas de un agradable gris ceniza y las baldosas del suelo son de falsa madera negra. Beca la guía hasta una puerta con una figura dorada del número 7 colgada sobre la madera.

Saca una llave del bolsillo de su cazadora vaquera y la mete en la cerradura, la cual cede bajo el giro de su muñeca con un chasquido. La puerta se abre haca dentro y Beca le hace un gesto a Chloe para que vaya ella primero.

Con curiosidad, sin saber qué esperarse, Chloe entra con pasos cautelosos. La estancia se encuentra en la semi penumbra, solo alumbrada por la suave luz de las farolas que se cuela por las amplias ventanas que se expanden por la pared izquierda. Escucha el click de un interruptor tras ella y se hace la luz.

Ahora Chloe puede ver lo que es claramente un espacioso apartamento exquisitamente decorado. Los suelos de madera relucen con un brillo que delatan que nunca han sido pisados, hay gruesas alfombras con motivos étnicos y los muebles son de una mezcla de madera y hierro que les dan un toque industrial.

\- ¿Bec…? – pregunta, girando sobre sí misma mientras intenta absorber todo lo que la rodea.

Se para frente al enorme piano de cola colocado al lado de los amplios ventanales que miran hacia la parcela de césped de la acera de enfrente. Lo acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo el frío de la madera barnizada morder su piel.

\- Es mío – dice Beca encogiéndose de hombros. Guiña los ojos y ladea la cabeza, como si se acabase de acordar de algo –. Bueno, técnicamente es del estudio, pero están dispuestos a prestármelo indefinidamente si lo necesito.

Cuando Chloe le da la espalda al precioso piano, ve el nerviosismo que la morena había conseguido ocultarle hasta ahora. Su mirada vuela por el loft hasta posarse en las escaleras que suben hasta un piso superior.

¿Para qué necesita Beca que le presten un loft en Nueva York cuando tiene su propia casa en Los Ángeles?

\- No entiendo… – sacude la cabeza, su ceño fruncido mientras intenta encontrarle el sentido a lo que está ocurriendo.

Beca exhala una risa un poco nerviosa. Agacha la cabeza como si ya hubiera supuesto que Chloe iba a tener problemas comprendiendo qué pretendía decirle, así que se pasa una mano por el pelo y da un paso hacia delante.

\- Déjame que haga una cosa, por favor – pide con suavidad.

Se sienta en el taburete del piano y le indica con una mano a Chloe que tome asiento en el hueco restante. La pelirroja tarda un poco en responder, se queda de pie un instante y se nota la forma en que vacila.

\- Ya sabes que las palabras no son lo mío – explica Beca, mostrando los dientes en una mueca de disculpa –, así que deja que me exprese a través de la música.

Chloe asiente lentamente y, cautelosa, toma asiento al lado de Beca. La morena posa sus dedos sobre el piano, pero no empieza a tocar inmediatamente, sino que parece que ella también necesita un momento de pausa para mentalizarse.

Coge una profunda respiración y presiona las teclas del piano en una cadencia lenta y repetitiva. La melodía resultante es tan melancólica que Chloe nota su pecho constreñirse en respuesta. Su corazón da un latido doloroso y le cuesta respirar.

 _While you were sleepin', I decided to lay it out_

 _Every bad reason, all of my pointless doubts_

La voz de Beca es suave, pero desgarradora en su honestidad. Sorprende a Chloe porque, en realidad, la letra no es tan triste como la música te hace pensar en un principio. A pesar de todo, esa garra de hierro que ha apresado su pecho no se afloja, sino que continúa apretándose con cada palabra que cae de entre los labios de Beca.

 _While you were dreamin', I handed you all my fears_

 _My thoughtless decisions, turned into thoughtful tears_

 _What have I done?_

Su respiración se vuelve superficial a medida que escucha intensamente. No quiere perderse ni una sola letra, ni una sola nota. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y fijos en Beca, y bebe cada pequeño movimiento que hace.

La morena tiene los ojos cerrados y se ha formado una pequeña arruga en su frente. Está entregando cada hebra de emoción que tiene en su interior y a pesar de que Chloe ve la lucha que tiene consigo misma, su voz se mantiene firme.

Beca echa la cabeza hacia atrás, girándola ligeramente en dirección opuesta a Chloe, y todo su cuerpo se tensa por la fuerza con la que proyecta su voz una vez llega al estribillo.

 _But you get my love, baby, you get my love_

 _If there's only one thing about me that you can trust_

 _You get my love, baby_

Chloe se lleva una mano temblorosa a la boca y la cubre para sofocar un sollozo. Lágrimas calientes ruedan por sus mejillas con absoluta libertad, goteando hasta su clavícula y, aquellas que no mueren en el escote de su mono rojo, continúan su recorrido por su pecho.

Se maravilla por la capacidad con la que Beca es capaz de poner todas sus emociones en una canción. Y cómo logra transmitirlas y hacer que una persona ajena las sienta en su cuerpo igual que si fueran suyas.

 _I'm no longer hidin' though you're not awake to leave_

 _I can tell by your breathin', it's no longer a fantasy_

No solo es pena, o alegría. No solo es amor, o desamor. Es una combinación de todo un poco, como los hilos entrelazados que componen una tela de araña.

En esta canción, Beca ha volcado los restos de la culpa que siente por cómo ocurrieron las cosas entre ellas. Ha volcado sus inseguridades y sus miedos, todas esas preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta y la llenan de incertidumbre, algo que ella siempre ha odiado.

 _I'm still not prepared for when you wake up_

 _And turn to me_

En esta canción, Beca le está entregando su corazón entero con la esperanza de que Chloe lo acepte y lo haga suyo. Con la esperanza de que Chloe sea capaz de ver más allá de los errores que cometió en el pasado y esté dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad.

 _You get my love, baby, you get my love_

 _Don't let my mistakes take that away from us_

 _You get my love_

Beca termina de cantar y, durante un instante, ninguna de las dos se mueve. Chloe sigue llorando silenciosamente, conmovida hasta el punto de que no sabe qué hacer consigo misma, no sabe cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

Beca ha logrado dejarle sin palabras.

La morena se gira un poco en el taburete para mirarla. Luce nerviosa y algo emocionada ella también, pues tiene que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder hablar.

\- Sé que soy muy torpe y muy negativa – empieza a decir en voz rota –. Me escondo detrás de mis murallas y no dejo que entrar a nadie, hasta… – se bufa a sí misma de forma algo despectiva –. Hasta un niño de cinco años podría expresar lo que siente mejor que yo.

Chloe deja escapar una risa húmeda y se sorbe la nariz, tratando de secarse las lágrimas. No dice nada, porque no quiere interrumpir a Beca. Presiente que su mejor amiga tiene muchas cosas que quitarse de encima, cosas que no ha dicho todavía y le oprimen en el pecho.

\- Soy probablemente una de las personas más difíciles que has conocido, pero… – se humedece los labios, nerviosa, y agacha la mirada a su regazo –. Puedo ser dulce. Se me da muy bien escuchar y me llevaré tus secretos conmigo a la tumba – mira a Chloe, tragando saliva –. Nunca te juzgaré y… – su determinación flaquea, pero se obliga a seguir adelante –. Y te querré todo lo que pueda.

Chloe mira a esos ojos anegados en lágrimas y sufre.

Sufre porque todo lo que quiere es atrapar a Beca en un abrazo y asegurarle que no le importa en absoluto ninguna de esas cosas malas sobre sí misma que acaba de decir. Nunca lo han hecho. Porque Chloe es amor, y el amor se enamora de todo aquello que es diferente, único, mágico, complicado.

Pero no puede decir nada de eso ahora.

\- No sé cuáles son tus planes – continúa Beca, y por su tono se nota que está llegando al final de su discurso –, pero sí sé que quiero formar parte de ellos. Aquí o en Los Ángeles – su mirada se desvía un instante antes de volver a caer sobre Chloe con intensidad –. Si me dejas.

Entre lágrimas que parece que nunca va a parar, Chloe asiente vigorosamente. Coge las mejillas de Beca con sus manos y une sus labios en un beso dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, en el que sus suspiros de alivio y felicidad se entremezclan.

Recorre el labio inferior de Beca con su lengua, pidiendo un permiso que pronto le es garantizado. Sus lenguas se rozan, se acarician, se saludan después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntas.

Cuando se separan, Chloe descubre que es incapaz de soportar estar lejos de Beca en este momento. Sus labios se deslizan por la afilada mandíbula de la morena, recorriendo el inicio de su cuello y la base del hueso.

En la zona en la que el cuello se une con la oreja, deja un suave mordisco que le arranca un gemido a Beca.

\- Chlo… – jadea, sus dedos crispándose en mechones cobrizos.

Chloe levanta sus labios de la pálida piel, observando con orgullo y satisfacción las marcas rojizas que ha ido dejando a lo largo de su camino. Sabe que, mañana por la mañana, algunas de ellas serán de un suave morado.

Un latigazo de placer estalla en su cuerpo y su piel se eriza en respuesta.

\- Vamos a la cama – murmura en el oído de Beca, capturando su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Da un último tirón y se pone en pie, extendiendo su mano para que Beca entrelace sus dedos. La morena se incorpora de un salto y acepta la mano ofrecida, tirando de Chloe en dirección de las escaleras.

Suben por ellas en silencio, el aire espeso de anticipación. El piso superior está compuesto únicamente por una cama de matrimonio, un amplio vestidor y lo que Chloe supone que es el baño principal. Los ventanales dan a una pequeña terraza llena de plantas y flores.

Entre besos lánguidos y tímidos, se quitan la ropa mutuamente. Sus manos tiemblan por los nervios, por la noción de que esto realmente está pasando. Después de tantos años de apartar la mirada y disimular, por fin pueden apreciar sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se mueven juntos sobre las sábanas.

El sol se está poniendo y la habitación queda bañada en tonos dorados y rosáceos. Chloe piensa que nunca ha visto a Beca más guapa que en ese momento. Ligeramente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados. Despeinada y sonriente. Desnuda y completamente a su merced.

Beca curva su mano en el costado izquierdo de Chloe, bajo su pecho descubierto. Chloe imita la posición de su mano, cubriendo las costillas de su mejor amiga. Sus miradas se encuentran y se sonríen.

Bajo la palma de su mano, siente el firme latir del corazón de Beca.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que coincide en cada golpe con el latir del de Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N:** **C'est fini, señoras y señores.**

 **En algún momento de septiembre escribiré un epílogo, en cuanto logre más o menos formar una estructura con lo que quiero contar porque ahora mismo tengo una idea vaga... _Muy_ vaga. Necesito madurarla. Pero lo más probable es que nos veamos antes de eso en otra historia, porque soy un culo inquieto y si no tengo algo publicado parece que no sé vivir.**

 **PD: Canciones mencionadas: "Let's Hurt Tonight", de OneRepublic / "3:15", de Bazzi / "Lost In Japan", de Shawn Mendes / "Bohemian Rapdsody", de Queen / "Wake Me Up", de Avicii (D.E.P) / "I Will Survive", de Gloria Gaynor / "Andante, Andante", de Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (A.K.A ABBA) / "Ruin This Friendship", de Demi Lovato / "Can I Have This Dance?", de High School Musical 3 / "You Get My Love", de P!nk.**

 **PD2: Si esperábais smut en este fic, lamento decepcionaros pero no. No es este tipo de fic. No tengo nada en contra del smut, ya lo sabéis (guiño guiño, codazo codazo) pero considero que este fic se centra en emociones y el smut sería como... Degradante (?) No sé si tiene sentido para vosotros, pero para mí sí. Y como yo mando... Pues os aguantáis. (ES BROMA.)**

 **PD3: Nunca se me había hecho tan interminable escribir un capítulo, tenía la sensación de que no iba a acabar nunca. Cada vez que encontraba el flow me interrumpían y me tocaba volver a empezar desde el principio. Ugh.**

 **Arrivederci!**


	11. 11

**11. ALL THAT YOU ARE IS ALL THAT I'LL EVER NEED, I'M SO IN LOVE**

( _Epílogo_ )

James Corden está en el interior de su Range Rover negro hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a llegar al trabajo? Hoy el tráfico está horrible – inquiere. Se pausa un momento para esperar la respuesta y agita la cabeza en un asentimiento complacido –. Muchas gracias, tía .Te debo una.

Minutos más tarde la puerta del copiloto del Range Rover se abre y trepa a su interior Beca Mitchell. Recibe al presentador de televisión con una sonrisa mientras se acomoda en el ancho asiento, poniéndose el cinturón lo primero de todo.

\- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunta Corden.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Genial – el presentador pone su atención de vuelta en la carretera cuando se reincorpora a la circulación –. ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?

\- Para nada.

Corden alarga una mano y presiona el botón de la radio. Inmediatamente empieza a sonar una de las canciones de Beca, _These Days_. Ambos se ponen a cantar en armonía, dando comienzo oficialmente al carpool karaoke que tan famoso ha hecho el talk show de James Corden.

Beca canta relajadamente y, aún así, llega a todas las notas sin problema aparente. Su cabeza reposa en su mano, que tiene alzada en la ventanilla gracias a su codo. Se revuelve sus sedosas ondas castañas para echárselas hacia un lado y sonríe cuando James llega a una nota particularmente díficil.

\- Siempre me hace gracia que la gente parezca tan sorprendida de que cantes bien – comenta.

\- Yo no diría que es gracia lo que me hace precisamente… – bromea el presentador, riéndose en seguida.

\- No, en serio – ríe Beca con él –. Eres uno de los protagonistas en _Into The Woods_ por dios bendito, _obvio_ que sabes cantar.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando comienza _You Deserve Better_ , y ambos vuelven a poner en uso sus pulmones para crear una melodía exquisita.

Es un día raro en Los Ángeles, en vez del habitual sol, el cielo está cubierto por oscuras nubes grises que presagian una fuerte tormenta. La luz del semáforo rojo se refleja en las suaves gotas de lluvia que se acumulan en el cristal delantero entre roce y roce del limpiaparabrisas.

Dos canciones más tarde y tras más conversación ligera, James pasa a las preguntas realmente importantes.

\- Dime, Beca, ¿es cierto que has estado en la cárcel? – el presentador arquea las cejas en un gesto en el que se mezclan la curiosidad, la diversión y la incredulidad.

La morena pone los ojos en blanco y ríe.

\- Aquí donde me ves – señala la corta longitud de su cuerpo con una mano –, soy pequeña pero matona.

\- No lo dudo – James asiente, pero su sonrisa le delata –. El mundo de las competiciones universitarias de a cappella es muy peligroso – dice en tono burlón.

\- Te sorprendería lo competitiva que puede llegar a ser la gente – Beca se encoge de hombros, acostumbrada ya a recibir bromas por el tema de la a cappella –. Pero, para contestar a tu pregunta – gira la cabeza para mirar al presentador –, sí.

Las cejas de Corden se alzan tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente, y deja escapar una carcajada incrédula. Golpea el volante con la palma de una mano y desvía su mirada unos minutos para mirar a Beca.

\- ¿De verdad? – parece tan ilusionado como un niño en una tienda de chuches con dinero ilimitado.

\- Solo fueron unas horas – advierte Beca, tratando de calmar su emoción antes de que se lleve una decepción –. Ni siquiera fue la cárcel en sí, estuve en una de estas celdas que tienen en comisaria. Y no se presentaron cargos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunta Corden con ojos chispeantes.

\- Mmm – Beca ladea la cabeza y parece algo más reticente a la hora de contestar –. Fue un malentendido, pero… Técnicamente me arrestaron por conducta violenta y destrucción de una propiedad.

El presentador deja escapar un largo silbido impresionado y mira a Beca con algo parecido a la alabanza. Asiente lentamente y señala hacia los asientos traseros con un pulgar.

\- Detrás de tu asiento debería de haber una bolsa de plástico – indica.

La morena se retuerce para poder llegar con el brazo hasta el suelo y saca la bolsa blanca de plástico. Dentro hay un sombrero de gángster que, entre risas, Corden le dice que es para ella.

Beca obedece y se lo pone, bajando el parasol para poder mirarse en el pequeño espejo que traen en su interior. Pasa las puntas de los dedos por la ala del sombero negro y se lanza un guiño a sí misma.

Con un fingido acento italiano y voz grave, dice:

\- De ahora en adelante quiero que me llaméis Lil Killa.

Ambos estallan en risas y les lleva un buen rato conseguir calmarse lo suficiente como para poder volver a hablar. Corden expulsa un resoplido y se seca las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, eliminando los restos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Te apetece un café? – pregunta, algo jadeante todavía.

Beca gruñe con satisfacción y asiente.

\- _Mataría_ por un café.

James detiene el Range Rover enfrente de un Starbucks cualquiera de Los Ángeles y los dos se bajan del coche de un salto. Se reunen en la acera, el presentador con el cuello lleno de cadenas de oro y sus dedos adornados con gruesos anillos; Beca con su sombrero de gángster.

Entran en el Starbucks con andares de matones, tratando de mantenerse lo más serios posibles pero sin tener mucho éxito. Corden se acerca al mostrador vacío y golpea con su puño para llamar la atención de los baristas, que no saben si reírse o qué hacer exactamente.

\- Ponme un expresso – pide –, con un chorrito de whiskey.

Uno de los baristas trata de disimular su risa, y al otro no le queda más remedio que acercarse a la máquina para empezar a hacer la bebia. La que está en la caja registradora actúa con tanta calma que no debe ser su primer rodeo.

Hace estallar la pompa de chicle y se encoge de hombros.

\- No tenemos bebidas alcohólicas aquí, señor – se disculpa.

El presentador encuentra tremendamente divertida la impasibilidad de la barista. Le entra la risa descontrolada y Beca tiene que tomar las riendas de la situación, acercándose al mostrador para pedir, por favor, un frapucchino con caramelo.

Mientras sus bebidas se están haciendo, se trasladan a la zona de espera. Al lado de los palitos para remover los cafés y las pajitas de colorines, hay una torre algo precaria de vasos de distintos tamaños.

Corden coge uno y empieza a jugar con él distraídamente.

\- Beca – llama de repente.

\- ¿Hhhmm?

\- Me ha contado un pajarito que haces una cosa muy guay con un vaso de plástico… – comenta Corden tratando de parecer inocente.

Beca gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco de forma tan exagerada que uno pensaría que ha sido capaz de verse el interior del cráneo. Deja caer la cabeza entre sus hombros.

\- Voy a matar a Chloe – masculla.

Termina por aceptar ante la insistencia del presentador y coge el vaso de Starbucks. Lo coloca sobre el mostrador y se queda un minuto callada, concentrándose. Entonces, con las palmas de sus manos, comienza a reproducir el familiar ritmo y canta a la vez.

Al terminar, todos los presentes en ese Starbucks que no están ocupados grabando lo ocurrido, le aplauden. Beca se quita el sombrero – literalmente –, y agradece la bebida que le alarga uno de los baristas.

De vuelta al Range Rover, Corden vuelve a encender la música. La canción tarda un poco en comenzar a sonar, tanto que Beca, distraída con su frapucchino de caramelo, no se da cuenta de cuál es hasta que se escucha a sí misma.

Traga lo que tiene en la boca y se une en el segundo verso.

 _I told you something safe_

 _Something I've never said before_

 _And I can't keep my hands off you_

Su voz es casi rota, pero llena de dulzura y sensualidad. La música es muy suave, al principio casi no se aprecia y, cuando por fin se alza, es poco compleja. Hecha con sintetizador y diferente al estilo casi acústico que la morena tenía en la primera mitad de su disco _Afterthought_.

James cubre los graves y Beca alza su voz para cubrir los agudos. Se miran de vez en cuando, sonrientes, mientras recorren las calles de Los Ángeles y llaman la atención de aquellos que se atreven a pasear bajo la lluvia.

 _I want you all to myself_

 _Don't leave none for nobody else_

 _I am an animal with you_

\- ¿Es cierto que esas risas que se escuchan tras el estribillo son de Chloe? – pregunta Corden, hablando por encima de la canción.

\- Sí – admite Beca –. Uno de los días que me quedé trabajando hasta tarde, produciendo esta canción precisamente – señala hacia la radio –, me mandó una nota de voz.

Sus dedos juguetean con la pajita, sacándola y volviendo a meterla en la bebida para que se mezcle el sirope de caramelo y la nata montada con los contenidos de abajo.

 _And as the days fly by_

 _We'll be more than getting through_

 _And in time we'll build a home for two_

\- La estaba escuchando mientras tenía la canción sonando de fondo y, al final, Chloe salía riendose por algo que había hecho Jazz, nuestro perro, y… – se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa atontada –. Me pareció que la combinación quedaba bien.

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella cuando se lo contaste?

La sonrisa de Beca se vuelve traviesa y sus ojos relucen con un brillo pícaro.

\- No se lo conté – confiesa sin un ápice de remordimiento –. Se enteró cuando la escuchó en la radio por primera vez y para entonces ya no se podía cambiar nada – deja escapar una risa algo malvada.

 _No angels could beckon me back_

 _And it's hotter than hell where I'm at_

 _I am an animal wih you_

\- Eso fue arriesgado – observa Corden.

\- En el fondo sabía que no iba a haber problema alguno – admite Beca –. Lejos quedaron los días en que teníamos que andar con despistes y secretos, todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntas – se encoge de hombros –. Su risa en una canción no iba a cambiar nada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntas?

\- Depende de cuándo empieces a contar – ríe la morena. Alza una mano, estirando un dedo por fecha que cuenta –. Oficialmente, desde mayo del año pasado, por lo que sería… – guiña un ojo, haciendo un cálculo rápido –. Un año y cinco meses.

\- Eso fue cuando apareciste por sorpresa en su graduación, ¿verdad? – corrobora el presentador.

\- Ajá – asiente ella –, pero si empiezas a contar desde la primera vez que nos besamos entonces es un mes más – extiende otro dedo en el aire –. Un año y seis meses.

\- Ese beso al que alguien sacó fotos y casi hacéis estallar Internet.

\- El mismo – ríe Beca –. Y luego está lo que contamos nosotras, que es desde el día en que nos reconciliamos y decidimos volver a intentarlo, aunque al principio fuera solo como amigas – un tercer dedo se alza –. Y serían dos años y tres meses.

\- ¿Sois de las que celebráis los mesarios? – se interesa Corden.

\- Ugh no – Beca se estremece como si la idea le diera asco.

\- Lo que sí hacéis es vivir juntas, ¿no?

\- Sip, hace un año y cinco meses que vivimos juntas en un loft – asiente Beca con esa sonrisa atontada que solo le sale cuando habla de Chloe.

* * *

( _1 día viviendo en Nueva York_ )

Chloe levanta el hombro derecho de uno de sus suaves vestidos de verano para colocarlo en la percha que tiene en las manos. Recoloca bien la prenda para que no se deforme y cierra el botón superior del escote, colgando la percha en la barra del armario.

Pasa su mano por encima de la ropa que ya ha colgado y que ocupa un tercio del espacio. Baja la mirada a la maleta, tan grande que cabrían Beca y ella dentro, y llena hasta arriba. Considera hacer limpieza, temiendo no tener espacio suficiente para todo en su lado del vestidor.

Se agacha y coge un montón de pantalones vaqueros largos doblados hasta formar una pila encajada en una de las esquinas de la maleta. Pasa el paño húmedo sobre una de las baldas de madera y coloca la pila de vaqueros en ese estante.

El de abajo lo llena con jerseys gorditos de invierno que está deseando poder ponerse ya. Se limpia la frente con el antebrazo, asfixiada de calor porque en el interior del vestidor no hay aire acondicionado.

Puede escuchar a Beca pulular por la habitación mientras coloca sus cosas donde ella considera adecuado. Le hace sonreír porque su novia está canturreando para sí misma, probablemente sin ser consciente de ello, y es adorable.

Le encanta el sentimiento de familiaridad que impregna el aire húmedo. Le encanta volver a estar tan cerca de Beca, sus vidas tan entrelazadas que es dificil diferenciar una de otra e imposible aislarlas.

Si consideraba la etapa en la que había compartido piso con Beca y Amy la Gorda una de las mejores de su vida, ahora está segura de que esta la va a superar con creces.

Porque por fin puede tener a Beca como simpre ha querido: en su totalidad. Con sus días buenos y sus días malos, sus sonrisas torcidas y sus ojos en blaco, su humor ácido y su dulzura en la intimidad.

Simple y completamente Beca Mitchell.

Limpia el polvo de otro estante con la balleta húmeda y no necesita siquiera esperar a que se seque, hace tanto calor que es inmediato. Mete una pila de camisetas de manga corta cuidadosamente dobladas, empujádolas hacia el fondo para tener hueco para las de tirantes.

\- ¿Chlo? – llama Beca desde la habitación –. ¿Qué hago con tu caja de libretas?

Chloe frunce el ceño y la mano con la que está limpiando el cajón de la ropa interior se detiene. Entrecierra los ojos como si en los dibujos de la madera fuera a encontrar la respuesta que está buscando.

\- ¿Mi _qué_? – pregunta llena de confusión.

\- Tienes una caja llena de libretas – explica la voz lejana de su novia –. Son de cuero, como del tamaño de un diario, y de colores variados…

Al mismo tiempo que Beca deja de hablar, Chloe se da cuenta de a qué libretas se refiere. Deja caer el paño húmedo sin pensar en ello y sale corriendo del vestidor para tratar de impedir que Beca abra una de esas libretas.

Pero llega demasiado tarde.

Se para de golpe en el borde de la alfombra. La morena está sentada a los pies de la cama con una de esas libretas descansando sobre sus manos. El cuero ajado de la cubierta se doblega sin resistencia y se mantiene abierta por sí sola.

Chloe ve cómo Beca recorre las páginas llenas de dibujos.

Árboles de la calle, edificios de Nueva York, animales especialmente adorables con los que coincidió en la clínica, hojas recogidas de paseos por Central Park, flores… Todo aquello que llamaba la atención de Chloe y hacía que sus dedos hormigueasen por las ganas de coger un lápiz y ponerse a dibujar.

Pero no es eso lo que tiene el pecho de Chloe aprisionado, sino lo que está presente en todas sus libretas, _quien_ está presente en todas sus libretas. Llenando página tras página. Intercalada entre dibujos inocentes.

Al mismo tiempo que la boca de Beca se transforma en un _oh_ lleno de reconocimiento, Chloe inhala bruscamente.

La libreta está abierta en un retrato hecho en bolígrafo azul. Todos los trazos son cuidadosos y precisos, hechos con la dedicación de un artista empeñado en capturar la belleza de una persona.

No hay duda alguna de quién es la persona dibujada: la afilada línea de su mandíbula, torcida en su característica sonrisa. Los mechones castaños que ondean al viento mientras su mirada está perdida en algún punto del horizonte, totalmente ajena a sus alrededores.

No hay contexto sobre dónde estaba, Chloe no dibujó ningún fondo. No hay árboles ni flores, ni edificios de Nueva York o animales adorables. Solo Beca.

Porque Chloe solo tenía ojos para Beca. Todo lo demás estaba en segundo plano.

La morena continúa pasando páginas, descubriendo más y más dibujos de ella.

Algunos son simples bocetos a medio dibujar, otros son más elaborados. Algunos hechos a lápiz, otros con bolígrafo, y otros en los que Chloe había jugado con las acuarelas mientras trataba de replicar el azul medianoche de los ojos de Beca.

(Se acercó muchas veces, pero no hay nada como la realidad.)

Hay página tras página llena de sus labios, de sus manos, de sus ojos, de sus sonrisas, de sus lágrimas. Retratos de cuerpo entero y retratos solo de su rostro.

Cuando llega al final de la libreta, Beca deja que la portada de cuero se cierre sola por la inercia y pasa una mano por la piel, maltratada por el uso continuo. Su roce es delicado y su expresión tan cambiante que Chloe es incapaz de leerla.

El silencio se alarga y espesa, se llena de la tensión que irradia de Chloe. Todavía de pie, se siente inusualmente expuesta considerando que está vestida y en la presencia de la persona en la que más confía de todo el mundo.

Pero esas libretas, esos dibujos, esos años de observación minuciosa y retrato cuidadoso en secreto; nunca planeó que fueran vistas por otros ojos que los suyos. Nunca planeó que otros dedos que no fueran los suyos recorrieran sus hojas.

Esas libretas son casi mucho más sinceras que cualquier te quiero que pueda caer de su boca, por mucho sentimiento que ponga en él.

Esas libretas contienen pedacitos de su corazón, que fue depositando entre sus páginas como quien deja una rosa para que se seque y preserve hasta la eternidad.

\- Chlo… – murmura Beca, su voz rota y espesa. Cargada de _algo_.

La respiración de Chloe se atasca y alza la mirada del suelo casi con culpa. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Beca y su corazón da un brinco en su pecho.

Beca no parece tener nada más que admiración para ella. Y amor, tanto amor que amenaza con derramarse de ese azul medianoche y caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Son todos…? – Beca no es capaz de terminar la pregunta, pero hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a la caja y Chloe entiende lo que quiere saber.

Así que asiente.

Si se pusiera a mirar, descubriría que toda y cada una de esas libretas están llenas de Beca.

La morena parece sacudirse ante la revelación, como si hubiera hecho que algo dentro de ella se moviese. Se levanta bruscamente de la cama y, con el cuaderno presionado contra su pecho, acorta la distancia que la separa de Chloe.

\- Eres increíble – susurra contra sus labios.

Chloe cierra los ojos y suspira, relajándose por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había dentro de esa caja. Se pierde en el beso de Beca, fácilmente uno de los más dulces que se han dado hasta el momento.

Tan dulce que hace que su cabeza dé vueltas.

Beca se separa lo suficiente como para poder volver a susurrar algo contra ella:

\- Te quiero.

No deja que Chloe conteste, no lo necesita. Tiene la prueba en su mano, la acaba de ver con sus propios ojos, y sabe que hay una caja entera que demuestra que Chloe la quiere con todo su corazón.

* * *

\- Antes has mencionaro que tú y Chloe tenéis… – James no termina la frase.

En su lugar, señala hacia la guantera que hay frente a las rodillas de la morena y le indica con un gesto de la mano que la abra. Beca saca dos tablas de poliespán tamaño A3 que tienen publicaciones de Instagram impresas y pegadas encima.

\- Tenéis un perro, ¿verdad? – pregunta, buscando la historia que hay tras el pequeño canino negro –. ¿Qué raza es?

\- Sí, Jazz – responde ella, sonriente –. Es un border collie, aunque no estamos seguras de que no esté mezclado con otra raza.

Beca mira la primera impresión de Instagram.

Es una foto algo movida de los tres que hizo la misma noche en que Jazz llegó a casa. Están en el sillón, Chloe casi sentada en el regazo de Beca y el perro, para no quedarse fuera, subido sobre las piernas de las dos.

Chloe ríe a carcajada limpia mientras que la morena, que es la que hizo la selfie, tiene el rostro arrugado en una mueca de risa y asco, y el cuello estirado en un intento de huir del lametón que Jazz le está dando en toda la cara.

Relee lo que escribió: _Dicen que tres son multitud, y quizá tengan razón. Bienvenido a casa Jazz :3_

* * *

( _6 meses viviendo en Nueva York_ )

Chloe da un brinco cuando escucha la puerta principal del loft abrirse y cerrarse, seguido del "hola" que Beca tiene por costumbre gritar nada más llega a casa.

Las orejas del perro que tiene frente a ella se alzan y angulan hacia la fuente de sonido. Chloe es rápida al chistarle y poner sus manos alrededor de su morro, silenciando cualquier posible ladrido.

Sus dedos rascan tras las orejas alertas del perro y este en seguida se relaja, ladeando la cabeza y empujando la mano de Chloe con la cabeza en busca de más mimos. La pelirroja deja escapar una risa silenciosa, mordiéndose la lengua.

\- ¿Chlo? – escucha a Beca llamar desde algún punto del loft. Probablemente ha visto sus llaves en el bol de la entrada y le extrañe no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras observa al animal obedientemente sentado en sus cuartos traseros frente a ella, encima de la pequeña toalla que usan para no manchar el suelo de agua con los pies nada más salen de la ducha.

\- Quieto aquí, ¿vale? – indica en un susurro, señalando al perro para que entienda que es importante lo que está diciendo –. No hagas ruido.

El animal se queda mirándola con esos ojos azules e inteligentes, y Chloe está segura de que la ha entendido a la perfección. Otra cosa es que decida obeceder…

Cruzando los dedos para tener suerte, abre la puerta del baño lo suficiente como para poder salir ella y la vuelve a cerrar rápidamente una vez está fuera. No tiene tiempo ni de suspirar de alivio, ya que la voz de Beca suena directamente tras ella y le asusta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta con voz llena de sospecha.

Chloe se da la vuelta igual que un niño al que acaban de pillar con el brazo metido hasta el hombro dentro de la jarra de galletas que tiene prohibido tocar, y sonríe en un último intento de parecer despreocupada.

\- Nada – miente. Se acerca hasta Beca y le da un beso en los labios a modo de saludo –. ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien – responde Beca, cautelosa, oliéndose que hay algo raro en el comportamiento de su novia.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y analizan el rostro de Chloe en busca de una pista. No la necesita, porque apenas medio segundo después se escucha claramente el sonido de zarpas rascando el interior de la puerta del baño.

Ambas se giran hacia la fuente del sonido: Beca con expresión de victoria, Chloe cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres intentar explicarme por qué la puerta suena así antes de que mire dentro? – ofrece la morena, divertida, con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Tenemos termitas? – dice Chloe, guiñando los ojos en una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros.

Beca ríe e intenta abrir la puerta del baño, pero Chloe se interpone en el último minuto. Agarra la mano que tiene posada en el picaporte e impide que pueda empujar hacia abajo; sin embargo, el rasgueo se incrementa en cuanto el perro percibe sus presencias tan cerca.

\- No te enfades, ¿vale? – ruega con su mejor puchero y ojos tristes.

La morena abre la puerta del baño y, en cuanto el hueco es lo suficientemente grande, el perro sale hacia afuera. Su presencia y tamaño pilla a Beca un poco desprevenida y esta da un paso hacia atrás, asustada.

Chloe agarra al animal del collar provisional que le hicieron en la clínica con un cordel y acaricia la parte superior de su cabeza con la mano. El perro sigue meneando la cola de lado a lado, excitado por la presencia de una desconocida, y olfatea el aire continuamente en dirección a Beca.

\- Chlo… – empieza a reprochar la morena al ver el perro.

\- Antes de que digas no – pide Chloe, alargando una mano para frenar las palabras de su novia –, escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Beca suspira, pero agacha la cabeza y hace un gesto con las manos para indicar que adelante.

\- Es callejero – explica –. Lo trajeron esta mañana a la clínica después de que lo encontraran hurgando en un contenedor de basura en busca de comida. Es muy tranquilo, obediente y está sano, a pesar de todo.

Chloe hace referencia al trozo de oreja izquierda que le falta, perdido hace tiempo en alguna pelea callejera con otro animal, y al arañazo que tiene en el hocico, que ha cicatrizado en la forma de tres rayas irregulares blancas que empiezan en el labio superior y se cortan en la barbilla.

Acaricia al animal, que sigue quieto entre sus piernas y no ha tirado ni una sola vez para intentar acercarse a Beca a pesar de que está claro que le produce mucha curiosidad. Su novia hace chascar la lengua y suspira, mirando al perro con lástima.

\- No sé, Chlo…

Nota la resolución de Beca deshacerse por momentos, así que decide soltar al perro y dejar que se acerque a la morena a investigar. El animal olfatea primero, cauteloso, y se acerca lentamente con su cola rompiendo el aire de lado a lado.

Acerca su hocico húmedo a la mano que Beca tiene colgando al lado de su cuerpo y la empuja con su cabeza como hizo antes con Chloe, buscando mimos ahora que ha decidido que Beca es de fiar.

La morena suspira y baja la mirada al perro. Mueve su mano hasta que le rasca tras las orejas y el animal se derrite bajo sus caricias, dejando que su lengua cuelgue felizmente de un lado de su boca.

\- Lo iban a llevar a la perrera, Bec – dice Chloe suavemente, para dar el último empujón –. No podía permitirlo.

Su novia se acuclilla frente al perro, asesorando el brillo inteligente de sus ojos azules. Pasa una mano por la cicatriz de su morro y la sube por su mejilla hasta la semiluna de su oreja. Al final, sonríe, y así es como Chloe sabe que ha ganado.

\- Bueno… Supongo que si vamos a tener un perro, mejor que sea uno que tiene pinta de tipo duro – dice finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se incorpora.

Chloe ríe y sale corriendo a abrazarla y cubrirla de besos. El perro se emociona también, como si comprendiera lo que acaba de pasar, y da brincos alrededor de ellas.

\- Se llama Jazz, por cierto – comenta.

\- ¿Ya le habías puesto nombre? ¿Sin saber qué iba a decir yo? – se indigna Beca.

\- Oh, cielo – murmura Chloe contra los labios de su novia, dándole un breve beso –. Estaba claro que ibas a decir que sí.

* * *

James ríe cuando Beca termina de contar la historia de cómo Jazz acabó en su casa. Hace un gesto giratorio con la mano en el aire y señala hacia las tablas de poliespán que tiene la morena en sus manos.

\- ¿Y cuál es la historia detrás de la segunda foto? – pregunta.

Beca pasa la primera tabla detrás y observa la impresión de Instagram que tiene delante. La reconoce al instante, pues se ha acostumbrado bastante rápido a ver la tinta en el costado de Chloe cada vez que se despertaba con el cuerpo desnudo de su novia entre sus brazos.

Y también porque ella tiene exactamente el mismo tatuaje en el mismo sitio.

Reprime el instinto de llevarse la mano a la zona: el costado izquierdo, bajo su pecho. Sin embargo, acaricia con las yemas de los dedos las letras marcadas con tinta negra para siempre sobre sus pieles y reescribe cada una de ellas hasta formar las tres palabras: _feel your heartbeat_.

\- Tenéis las dos ese tatuaje, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque en un principio no estaba planeado que nos lo hiciéramos las dos – responde Beca –. Era Chloe la que quería un tatuaje, yo solo iba de acompañante.

* * *

( _10 meses viviendo en Nueva York_ )

El sol se filtra a raudales por los amplios ventanales de la habitación y cae sobre las partes de sus cuerpos que quedan descubiertas por las sábanas revueltas, calentando sus pieles y ayudando a que ninguna de las dos tengan ganas de levantarse.

Es una mañana de domingo perezosa. Llevan despiertas casi hora y media y todavía no han hecho amago alguno de salir de la cama, a pesar de que las dos declararon hace tiempo que tienen hambre.

Chloe se acurruca contra la espalda de Beca, abrazándola con más fuerza hacia ella. Nota el escalofrío que recorre la columna vertebral de su novia, que sigue estremeciéndose como la primera vez cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozan.

Es adorable.

Oculta su sonrisa contra su espalda y deposita tiernos besos sobre la piel expuesta que tiene a su alcance. Con la mano que no tiene atrapada bajo la cabeza de Beca, recorre un brazo hasta dibujar delicadamente las flores de loto que adornan el hombro derecho de la morena.

Su mirada cae hasta las barras ecualizadoras que dividen la espalda de su novia a la mitad y sonríe ante la familiaridad del cuerpo de Beca. Conoce cada lunar, cada tatuaje y su significado, cada…

Se pausa, consciente de un tatuaje nuevo sobre el que nunca ha interrogado a Beca. Se incorpora sobre un codo de forma que pueda alzarse por encima del hombro de la morena, echándose el pelo hacia un lado para que no le moleste.

Sus dedos trazan la rosa, del tamaño de la tapa de un bolígrafo, que Beca tiene tatuada en el interior del bíceps, unos centímetros por encima del codo. La descubrió la mañana siguiente a la primera noche que Beca se presentó en su casa por sorpresa en la madrugada, cuando despertó entrelazada en la morena y tuvo unos instantes para absorber la imagen antes de que Beca despertase y le dijese que dejara de observarla porque era raro.

Sus petalos son rojos pero, a medida que descienden para unirse al tallo, el rojo va desapareciendo hasta que la base de la rosa es transparente.

\- ¿Qué significa? – pregunta en voz ronca que no se alza más allá del murmullo.

Beca abre los ojos con un parpadeo somnoliento y tarda un poco en enfocar. Su mirada localiza el roce de Chloe en su brazo y bosteza, hundiendo la cara en la almohada hasta que termina.

\- Si te soy sincera – empieza a decir, carraspeando para limpiarse la garganta –, me lo hice una noche en que iba un poco borracha.

Chloe ríe contra su hombro, pero continúa acariciando el tatuaje para que Beca sepa que quiere la historia entera.

\- ¿Conoces el mito de las rosas rojas? – pregunta la morena.

\- Creo que no.

\- Bueno, hay varios – aclara –, pero yo me refiero al de Adonis y Afrodita.

Beca se humedece los labios y se mueve hasta quedar tumbada. Chloe sigue cerciéndose sobre ella, su cabeza sujeta en la mano del codo que usa para estar semi incorporada. Su mano ahora pasa a acariciar el pecho expuesto de la morena, haciendo que sus ojos parpadeen lentamente.

\- Afrodita estaba enamorada de Adonis, al que le encantaba cazar – empieza a narrar Beca –. Afrodita ya le había avisado de que tuviera mucho cuidado mientras cazaba porque había algunos animales que no tenían miedo de él.

La morena se encoge fuera del roce de Chloe cuando esta pasa los dedos muy cerca de ese punto en sus costillas que le hace cosquillas, y le lanza una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja porque esta conoce perfectamente qué punto es.

\- Un día, Adonis salió a cazar. Sin hacer caso de la advertencia de Afrodita, decidió perseguir a un jabalí y el jabalí le hirió de muerte – Beca frunce el ceño al recordar algo –. Algunos dicen que el jabalí era el dios Ares, que estaba celoso de Adonis porque él también estaba enamorado de Afrodita.

Chloe hace un movimento de cejas sugerente, porque le encantan los triángulos amorosos complicados y, la verdad es que los dioses griegos y romanos tienen los mejores de todos. Beca ríe y le pincha en el costado para que deje de distraerla.

\- El caso es que, hasta ese momento, en el mundo solo existían rosas blancas – continúa –. Pero cuando Afrodita se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Adonis, salió corriendo en su busca y se cortó en una mano. Su sangre cayó sobre una rosa y… – hace un momento explicativo con la mano –. De ahí vienen las rosas rojas.

\- ¿Y te hiciste el tatuaje por ese mito? – pregunta Chloe.

\- Sí, no sé – Beca se encoge de hombros –. Lo había leído ese día y supongo que me debió de parecer muy bonito o algo porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Chloe emite un "mmhh" pensativo mientras mira el tatuaje de la rosa. Su mente divaga hacia la pequeña mariquita que adorna el interior de su muñeca izquierda, y cómo siempre había tenido ganas de acompañarla de algo más pero nunca había estado segura de qué.

Ahora, sin embargo, cree saberlo.

\- Quiero hacerme un tatuaje – sentencia con seguridad.

Nota la sorpresa de Beca, que se separa un poco para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Sí? – ante el asentimiento de su novia, sonríe –. Está bien.

* * *

( _11 meses viviendo en Nueva York_ )

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – pregunta Beca suavemente.

Chloe abre los ojos, que ha cerrado para aguantar mejor el dolor, e intenta suavizar su expresión de sufrimiento. Abre la boca para contestar pero se detiene, inhalando bruscamente y apretando los dientes cuando el tatuador pasa por una zona de sus costillas especialmente dolorosa.

\- Bien – responde finalmente con voz estrangulada.

Beca ríe porque es obvio que está mintiendo, y le da un apretón de apoyo.

\- ¿Cómo está quedando? – Chloe vuelve a abrir los ojos y se sorprende de lo ronca que suena su voz.

\- Es… – Beca se queda un momento callada y, cuando vuelve a hablar, suena maravillada –. Es precioso, Chlo – da un largo parpadeo mientras sacude la cabeza con admiración.

Cuando reaparece su azul medianoche, está cargado de emociones que sacuden el pecho de Chloe. Y quiza sea eso, mezclado con el agudo dolor de la aguja penetrando la piel sobre sus costillas, lo que le empuja a confesar la verdad.

\- En realidad, cuando se me ocurrió este tatuaje lo hice pensando en… – se corta a sí misma, cogiendo aire bruscamente entre dientes ante una zona especialmente dolorosa. Lo deja escapar de nuevo en un torrente y gruñe –. _Joder_.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa el tatuador, levantando la máquina para pasar el pañuelo empapado de alcohol y limpiar restos de sangre y tinta –. Ya queda menos, solo tengo que repasar las letras.

\- ¿Qué? – exclama Chloe llena de indignación –. ¿Estás de coña?

Se incorpora sobre un codo para dejar de estar tumbada de lado y mira su costado enrojecido. Inspecciona las letras tatuadas sobre su piel, mucho más finas de lo que ella diseñó. Es apenas el primer borrador.

\- Si quieres te lo dejo así – responde el tatuador con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No – Chloe suspira y vuelve a tumbarse, exponiendo su costado ante la aguja una vez más –. Sigue torturándome.

La risa queda del tatuador queda ahogada por el zumbido de la máquina al encenderse de nuevo. Chloe se prepara para el mordisco de la aguja y aprieta la mano de Beca, la cual no recuerda haber cogido.

Beca le devuelve el apretón y le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora llena de apoyo. Arquea las cejas, expectante.

\- Estabas diciendo… – dice a modo de empujón para que retome la frase donde la dejó.

\- Que… _ufff_ – hace una mueca y aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Beca –. Cuando pensé en este tatuaje fue con la idea de… – se pausa, apretando los labios, y espera a que pase lo más fuerte del dolor –. De hacérnoslo juntas – termina en un murmullo apresurado.

No ve la expresión de su novia por estar con los ojos cerrados, pero la escucha en la sorpresa que traspasa a su voz.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Estuve a punto – admite, descubriendo que es mucho más fácil ser sincera mientras no ve a Beca porque le da la tonta impresión de que Beca no puede verla a ella tampoco –. Pero esa mañana… – deja escapar un gruñido y una palabrota, intentando no moverse aunque todo le pide que se gire a darle un puñetazo al tatuador –. Me dio vergüenza que pensaras que… No sé, que era una tontería o una cursilada.

Silencio.

La falta de reacción por parte de Beca alarma a Chloe, quien lucha contra el dolor para relajar sus párpados y abrir los ojos. Parpadea para ajustarse a la luz blanca de los fluorescentes después de solo ver negro y puntitos de color.

Beca sigue frente a ella, sentada en un taburete alcochado con ruedas que le ha prestado el tatuador para que así pudiera estar a su lado durante todo el proceso. Su expresión es pensativa, sumida en el interior de su cabeza.

Chloe da un apretón tentativo a su mano y Beca sale de su ensimismamiento. Sonríe con infinita suavidad en cuanto nota la preocupación de la pelirroja y acaricia su mejilla, cuidadosa de no interferir en el trabajo del tatuador.

\- Sé que no lo parece – murmura en voz queda –, pero soy bastante cursi cuando se trata de ti, Chlo.

Chloe resopla una risa que pronto se convierte en un quejido y una mueca. Regula su respiración para calmarse y no hiperventilar, pero no hace nada para detener la sonrisa torcida que se expande por sus labios.

\- Lamento tener que decirte que todo el mundo sabe eso, Bec – se muerde la lengua para no reírse ante la ofensa con la que reacciona su novia –. Tu fachada de tipa dura dejó de ser creíble hace tiempo.

Beca no es capaz de seguir fingiendo estar indignada y se ríe suavemente. Sacude la cabeza con restos de risa, tratando de recuperar la seriedad del momento.

\- Lo que intento decir es que… – se humece los labios, como si estuviera nerviosa. Rueda el taburete hasta que su frente casi roza la de Chloe –. No quiero que te refrenes de contarme tus ideas por miedo a que piense que son cursis, y que… – sus labios tiemblan y se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa –. Si todavía quieres, me encantaría hacerme el mismo tatuaje.

El corazón de Chloe brinca alegremente contra sus costillas y se infla de amor. Si no fuera por la aguja clavándose en su costado, saltaría en este momento en brazos de Beca y la llenaría de besos.

Siendo como son las cosas, se contenta con echar la cabeza un poco hacia delante, cuidadosa de no mover el resto de su cuerpo, y deposita un suave beso en los labios de su novia.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de disfrazarnos como la familia Claus para las postales de Navidad? – pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo exactamente cuál va a ser la reacción de Beca.

La morena se separa y pone los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada.

\- No te pases, Beale – advierte.

\- Pero, Beeeec – suplica Chloe, poniendo un puchero –. Jazz estaría _tan guapo_ en un disfraz de reno.

Beca ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa llena de cariño, y continúa rechanzando cada propuesta de su novia.

Las risas de Beca, piensa Chloe, hacen más llevadero el dolor de su costado.

* * *

\- Así que la idea fue de Chloe – comenta Corden mientras reduce la velocidad del coche para deternerse en un semáforo que regula una gran intersección –. ¿Y aceptaste en el momento?

\- Uh-huh – asiente Beca, pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara y volviendo a ponerse el sombero inmediatamente después.

\- ¿Sin pensártelo?

\- No había mucho que pensar realmente – dice con despreocupación.

\- Según tú – ríe James –. Yo habría necesitado por lo menos un año. Un tatuaje es algo que vas a tener para toda la vida.

\- Ya lo sé, de eso se trata.

El presentador acelera cuando el semáforo cambia a verde.

\- ¿Y si Chloe y tú no duráis? – pregunta, presentando esa hipotética situación con una mirada expectante –. Te quedarías para siempre con ese tatuaje que te recordará a ella cada vez que lo veas.

James tuerce el rostro, poco convencido con el concepto en general, y chasquea la lengua.

\- Creo que para mí todos los tatuajes van a ser de los temporales que te regalan en verano con los Cheetos – proclama.

Beca ríe con él, y se imagina la situación con tanta vividez que a medio camino de su ataque de risa tiene que secarse la comisura de los ojos por las lágrimas que se le acumulan ahí. Suelta un _wow_ y sacude la cabeza.

\- Para empezar – dice. Su voz suena inestable así que tiene que carraspear –, los tatuajes se pueden quitar con láser. Pero, de todos modos, no va a ser necesario.

\- Bueno… – James se encoge de hombros y le lanza una mirada a Beca para que sepa que no va con malas intenciones –. La verdad es que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

\- Cierto – condece ella con un asentimiento –. Pero… Después de ocho años de errores, por fin hemos conseguido estar juntas.

Esboza una sonrisa que, aunque es pequeña, nadie puede dudar de lo sincera que es.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que, por lo que a mí respecta… – su mirada se fija en algún punto lejano más allá del cristal delantero del Range Rover y su voz se torna algo pensativa, aunque firme en su convicción –. Esto es para siempre. _Chloe y yo_ somos para siempre.

 **Becs :3**

últ. conexión a las 04.56

Date prisa y vuelve conmigo y con Jazz

Te echamos de menos :(

Por cierto

Por lo que a mí respecta

Esto también es para siempre

:3 :3 :3

* * *

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

 _It's just something that I want to do_

 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life falling deeper in love with you_

 _So tell me that you love me too_

* * *

 **PARTE 1 DE LA SAGA:** There's nothing you could do or say (I can't escape the way I love you)

* * *

 **A/N: No sé qué tiene la vuelta a la universidad, a Madrid y a la vida normal, que ha encendido la chispita de la inspiración y he escrito esto mucho más rápido y más pronto de lo que creía. Supongo que era por necesidad de distraerme y así no pensar en la depresión post-vacacional. (ES MUY REAL.)**

 **PD: Sé que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados con los capítulos largos, pero la verdad es que siempre tuve claro que el epílogo iba a ser cortito. No hay necesidad de contar mucho. Solo hay que hacer que, lo poco que es, sea importante.**

 **PD2: Canciones mencionadas: "Tenerife Sea", de Ed Sheeran / "Animal", de Troye Sivan / "How would you feel", de Ed Sheeran.**

 **PD3: Ahora sí que sí, se acabó lo que se daba. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis estado en este viaje conmigo. Este fic es, posiblemente, uno de mis favoritos. La experiencia de escribirlo ha sido increíble y veros reaccionar a él solo ha hecho todo el proceso mucho más especial.**

 **Es hora de decir adiós, y pasar a algo nuevo. (Ya estoy trabajando en ello.)**

 **Nos vemos pronto ;)**


End file.
